The Whirlwind Alchemist
by midnightmich
Summary: The Truth hurt. The possiblity of going home seemed to be impossible now. But what can I do? "Keep on living. Keep going forward. I'm pretty sure your family would want that" Ed told me noticing my mood. But could I move forward & start anew
1. Ch 1 The Truth

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**Hey people long time no see. Well I got this idea from watching the Anime Fullmetal Alchemist and I fell in love with it. ^_^ don't worry I still plan on finishing my other story it's just that I wanted to write something else. I decided to make another crossover with Naruto and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Summary: Naruto's older sister Miyuki, a wife to Gaara and a mother of 2 kids has found a new technique for Lee's kids who have no way to use chakra and while she's studying it, a war breaks out and she's is captured by the enemy to use this power. They force her to do Human Transmutation and things go wrong. Suddenly Miyuki is longer in her own world and it looks like she can never go back. What will she do? Can she find a way back?**

**This will follow Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood not the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

**Homunculi: **_I am immortal _(it's pretty much anything underlined)

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV (4 Months before the war)**_

Hello there. I'm Miyuki Uzumaki the older sister of Naruto Uzumaki I'm older than him by one year. I'm in my late twenties now and I stand at 5.6' feet and unlike my parents I have orange hair color. Naruto says it's because I wasn't as fiery as a red head (like mom was) and that I wasn't as dumb as a blonde (although father was never the dumb one) Sometimes I wonder if my brother is even related to me with the strange ideas he comes up with. Anyways like my brother I'm a ninja and pretty damn good one too! I excel at medical ninjutsu (I begged Baa-chan to teach it to me), ninjutsu (Jiraiya helped me in this area when he came back from training Naruto) and swordsmanship. My tiajutsu is above average but not exactly my strongest point and I am average at genjutsu. Even though my brother has the Kyuubi inside of him, I strangely have the Rinnegan (although it didn't activate until I was 17 after my brother's battle with Pain) which pretty much puts me in the same level as Naruto now.

I married Gaara when I was twenty and he was nineteen. (He wasn't bothered by the fact that I was older than him) and a year later we had our first daughter Mei (she has read hair like Gaara but she has my blue eyes.) Two years later we had another girl and decided to name her Winry (she has my orange hair but Garra's sea green eyes) and tomorrow she'll be turning 6.

My brother married Hinata a year after me and they both have boys around the same age as our girls. (Dear lord help us all if they turn out to be like Naruto) Shikamaru and Temari married too and they have boy twins and a little girl. Kiba and Ino married 3 years ago and they have a beautiful baby girl. But poor Akamaru and Kiba they have to leave the room when Ino has to change her diaper. The smell is too strong for them to handle. Sakura and strangely Sai are dating right now and it looks like they're getting serious. Never would I have imagined them being a couple. Neji finally asked Tenten out a year back and it looks like they're on the same road as Sai and Sakura. Lee got married to a girl; I think her name was Ami, (very pretty if I might add) around the same time we did and they have 3 kids. The two oldest ones are girls and the youngest is their son but tragedy stuck and Ami died a year later after giving birth to their son to an unknown disease. Lee was devastated but he still took care of his children. The girls now want to join the ninja academy now but they have the same case Lee had. They couldn't use chakra. Lee decided to put them through the training he went through but a month later they both collapsed during their training and he found out that that they had the beginning stages of their mother's diseases. Sakura was able to cure them but they couldn't over exercise their body otherwise they would collapse and possibly go into coma. They were crushed, not only they couldn't use chakra but they couldn't go through the training Lee went through to become a taijutsu master. I wish there was some way to—

"MOMMY, DADDY WAKE UP!" I awoke to the sound of my two daughters coming into our room jumping on the bed fully getting our attention

"What—who—where?" I sleepy said getting out the kunai under my pillow.

"Miyuki put it away—Yawn—it's just the kids." Gaara groaned

"I knew that." I said putting away the kunai as my girls started to giggle. "Alright why did you wake us up this? Usually we have to wake you guys up." I scooted over to Garra so the girls could sit on the bed.

"It's 8 so you're the one waking up late and don't tell me you forgot." Mei said shocked

"If you think we forgot Winry's birthday then you're mistaken. We knew it was her birthday we just were tired from our jobs last night's." He said. It was true he worked really late last night because he was getting the day off today just for Winry's birthday. I also worked late at the hospital last night for the same reason.

_Sigh I sometimes really wished that I didn't work at the hospital. The make me work overtime I swear._

"What did you guys do last night?" Winry asked

"Just filing papers and healing people, you know the usual." I yawned. "So um are you ready for your birthday party?" I asked Winry

"Is Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata coming? Are they are they?" she asked

"Of course they are Winry, when has Uncle Naruto ever broken his promises" Mei answered for me

"But—"

"She's right Winry Naruto never breaks his promises. They're defiantly going to be here." I smiled

"Wait even Minato and Alphonse! Ewww!" they both shouted sticking their tongues out. (To clear things up Minato is the oldest at 8 years old and Alphonse is the youngest at 7 years old.)

"What's wrong in having them come over?" Gaara asked clearly confused

"Because they're boys!" the pouted not giving him a reasonable answer.

"Ok how about we go down stairs and I'll cook breakfast. Since Gaara has the day off why don't we go somewhere before the party starts?" I suggested

"FOOD!" they cried and rushed down to the kitchen.

"I blame your brother's genes for making them this hyper." Garra groaned getting out of bed and putting on a shirt.

"So do I Garra, so do I." I sighed fixing my gown and putting my hair into a messy pony tail. We both went down stairs and the girls were already sitting down.

"Mommy can we eat Ramen? Please! It's my birthday." Winry begged

"Eww! Ramen is disgusting I don't want to eat it for breakfast!" Mei argued

"That's because Uncle Naruto never took you to the best Ramen shop ever! If you ate one bowl you'll fall in love with it!" Winry sighed. In the corner both Garra and I were blazing mad.

_SO THAT'S WHY SHE'S BEEN CRAVEN RAMEN ALL THE TIME! NARUTO TOOK HER OUT TO EAT WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HIM NOT TO! NARUTO WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE A DEAD MAN!_

* * *

_**Somewhere in a Suna Hotel**_

Naruto just suddenly woke up, had a feeling of dread, and shuddered.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"I have a feeling that when we see Winry I'm going to be beaten up by Garra and Miyuki."

"I doubt that. Unless you gave Winry Ramen when they told you not to." She giggled but Naruto paled at her comment. "Come on we have to wake the kids." Hinata gave him a kiss and left to wake up Minato and Alphonse

"I hope you're right."

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Um not for breakfast honey. Maybe for lunch." I forced a smile on my lips.

"Oh ok….can we have bacon? We hardly ever have bacon."

"Sure. Garra you don't mind right."

"Not at all. In fact I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah! BACON FOREVER!" Mei shouted

"Then it's settled Bacon it is." I smiled.

We ate breakfast in peace…well as peaceful as it can get. We were lucky that it didn't end up as a food fight like all other birthday breakfast we had since they could talk. This time it was only forks that were thrown by Mei and Winry! We finished in thirty minutes and we decided to go to the park to play for a while. I just hope they won't cause any trouble. On the way there we came across our old library that was going to be torn down in a couple of days and they were selling the books.

"Hey Garra, can you take the kids to the park I want to check out these books. Maybe I can find something interesting to read." I asked him

"Sure just don't take too long."

"Yeah otherwise you'll become weird like that old librarian!" Mei exclaimed. "Reading too much is bad! It makes you hear voices and makes you go to a mental hospital like the librarian!"

"Eh? Really?" Winry asked

"No Winry that doesn't happen. She's just messing with you."

"Oh ok." She sighed in relief

"Come on daddy! Let's get going to the park." Mei cried running towards the park.

"Mei wait!" Garra yelled running after her with Winry right behind him. "I'm getting too old for this." He muttered. As they disappeared from my sight I went into the library and started to look at the books.

"Ok since I won't have time to look at all of them…SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" and twenty of me appeared.

"Ok you guys go to the medical section, you three go to the ninjutsu section, you four go to the Genjustu section, you guys the tiajutsu section, you the fiction, and I'll go to the history section. (my clones were prone to "accidentally" dispelling themselves if they went to the history section by themselves.)

"Right!"

"SHHHHH!" the people around me hissed at me

"Opps sorry." I whispered. "Ok so get moving!" They disappeared and I went to the history section. There were a lot of books still left since probably no one wanted to read them. I took out a book on the history of Suna and behind it; there was a part of a combination lock. I took out a couple more books and I reveal a whole keyboard and I looked at it confused.

"Strange I thought Suna didn't have any more safes. And why would it be in a library?" I whispered

"Sigh but I have no clue what the password is though." I mumbled in despair.

_Try ALCHEMY_I heard a voice in my head said

_Ok maybe Mei was right, maybe the library can cause you to go insane like the librarian. Who are you?_

_That's for another time just put in ALCHEMY_Curiosity got the best of me and I typed in ALCHEMY.

_Great now I'm listening to voices in my head how great is that. Gaara's going to send me to a mental hospital when he finds out. _When I finished typing it in there was a click and suddenly there was a door that's appeared behind the books and I had to remove at least 4 books just to open it.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled and opened the door. Inside of the safe was a book that was covered in at least an inch of dust.

"So there's no denying that this hasn't been opened in a very long time." I grabbed the book and blew the dust of the cover.

"_The Basic and Advance Teaching of Alchemy, by….._" the title was too faded for me to read.

_Alchemy…..I never heard of that before. I guess I'll have to ask Garra to see if there any reports of this Alchemy in Suna. I guess I should put it back…a little peek won't hurt would it. _I opened the first page and quickly scanned the page.

"The basic of alchemy is to deconstruct and reconstruct raw materials and turn them into objects. This is based on equivalent exchange…" I skipped another couple lines, "Absolutely requires no chakra…." My eyes widen as I read that part aloud and I quickly closed the book.

_This is what I need to help Lee's kids! If I find a way to use this Alchemy then they can go and join the academy! _I looked back into the safe to see if there were more books about this Alchemy but it was gone.

"Ok I'm going insane I could have sworn that I saw a safe…never mind I'll just confuse myself even more if I keep thinking about it. Ok now back to the park and celebrate Winry's birthday!" I left the History section quickly to spend more time with my girls. If I had stayed a couple of seconds longer, I would have seen a black shadow with a purple eye and menacing sharp teeth come out of the bookshelf.

"_I_**t**'_s_**g**_o_**i**_n_**g**_a_**c**_c_**o**_r_**d**_i_**n**_g_**t**_o_**p**_l_**a**_n_**F**_a_**t**_h_**e**_r_. **S**_h_**e****t**_o_**o**_**k**__t_**h**_e_**b**_o_**o**_k_." A young voice said

"_Good came back home. I can't hold the Gate open any longer_." A godlike voice echoed

"**R**_i_**g**_h_**t**." And in a swirl of lighting the shadow disappeared.

* * *

_**Gaara's POV**_

I saw my wife running over the hill and I said to the kids.

"Hey your mom's here."

"She didn't go insane like the librarian!" Mei shouted running towards her

"Mommy!" Winry cried

"Hey I hope you guys behaved." She smiled at them

"Of course we did! We're not 5 anymore." Mei stuck her tongue out.

"True—"

"Mommy can we get ice cream? There was a guy selling them and lots of people are buying it." it was very rare for an ice cream man to be here in Suna. I mean Ice cream melts the moment the sun just hit it. That's one of the downside of living in Suna.

"Really! Where show me where!" Miyuki cried with stars in her eyes. Did I mention my wife just loves ice cream?

"Over there! Come on Daddy, Mei!" Winry cried leading the way. And that's how we spent our morning. We ate ice cream and then we went on the swings in the playground. When my wife went on it, she somehow got herself twisted in it and it took five minutes to free her.

"I guess swings don't like me." She smiled. We spent another 30 minutes at the park before we headed towards a restaurant to eat lunch. There we ran into Naruto and Hinata along with their two kids, Minato and Alphonse. I knew we weren't going to have a peaceful lunch then. We only spent 30 minutes in there before they kicked us out. (And that's because I was the Kazekage!) In the end, we got take out and we ate lunch at our home. From there we started to prepare for the party and around 6 guest started to come. Shikamaru and Temari with their kids came, Kakashi, Kankuro, Sakura and Sai, Ino and Kiba with their daughter, and Shino. The rest of the gang couldn't come because they were on missions and they wouldn't let the babysitters take the kids to Suna.

"LET'S CUT THE CAKE!" Mei shouted causing my sister's kids to shout the same thing.

"CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE, WE WANT CAKE!"

"And cake you'll get. Happy Birthday Winry!" Miyuki smiled at her. It was a two layer cake in the shape…of a ramen bowl. I looked at my wife accusingly as I saw Naruto, Alphonse, Minato and Winry's eyes sparkle.

"What it's her birthday." She shrugged. Winry quickly blew out the candles, and was bouncing on her chair waiting for me to cut the cake.

"Is it really ramen flavor?" Kakashi asked Miyuki

"No, it is vanilla flavored just don't tell them that." She whispered. Thankfully the kids (yes I refer Naruto as a kid) didn't notice the difference and we ate in peace. The party went for another hour before our guests started to leave. By then our children had fallen asleep and we carried them to their rooms.

"They look so peaceful when they're asleep" she muttered kissing each of them on their forehead.

"Unlike when they're awake, they're anything but peaceful. I swear it's like they eat sugar every morning." I chuckled. "By the way did you find anything in the library?" I asked getting into our bed.

"Yeah, a book about Alchemy. Do you what Alchemy is?" she asked

"Alchemy? That's a word I never heard. I'll check into it."

"It says that's it's a scientific method to deconstruct and reconstruct raw materials into objects. It's based on equivalent exchange. And the weird part is it requires no chakra." She said reading the explanation straight from the book.

"Let me see?" I asked and she gave me the book, but when it touched my hand all the text I saw disappeared.

"What just happened?" she asked confused

"I don't know. Maybe you can only read it?" I wondered and gave her the book back. As soon as it was out of my hands, I could see the diagrams back on the page.

"It seems you were right. I'm going to try this. If I can master it maybe I can teach it to Lee's kids."

"So that's why you got it didn't you?" she only nodded

"It's not fair that his kids have to suffer so much. I want to help them in any way I can. If it gets to dangerous, I'll stop. Please let me do this." She pleaded with me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before replying.

"Fine but you have to tell me your progress every week—"

"Thank you Gaara! Thank you!" she hugged me tightly

"You're welcome. Let go to sleep I have to go to work early and we need to make sure the kids won't tear down the house tomorrow." She chuckled and snuggled closer to me.

"Night Gaara."

"Night Miyuki." And I turned off the light. Oh how I would hate letting her study that Alchemy later on.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV 4 months later**_

4 months…4 FRICKEN MONTHS, I struggled to study Alchemy and perform it at the best of my ability. I was so lucky that I could use Shadow Clone Jutsu otherwise; it would take me forever just to do the basics. I had to learn how to draw a transmutation circle, which I found out you needed to do Alchemy otherwise it fails. If I messed put on a part of the circle then it wouldn't work. Next was trying to deconstruct and reconstruct raw materials into objects. At first, I just used the table but it only provided a small amount so I moved to the floor. It was tiring I tell you and frustrating, and I nearly gave up but I remembered about Lee's kids and I kept on going.

I also put some rules in Alchemy like, you can't make gold. (I tried that once and let me tell you my family were so surprised that they fainted) it would ruin the economy and well, it's just not right. You also couldn't do human transmutation. I learned that human transmutation was a way to bring back the dead, but I knew that it wasn't possible. The dead are never suppose to brought back to life, and if you did the price was too high. Garra and I both agreed never to do this and wrote one the chapter about human transmutation DO NOT ATEMPT OTHERWISE YOU'LL DIE. Well we didn't know if that would happen but better to be safe than sorry.

The past week though there have been sighting of new foreigners that came across the ocean and they seem to be very hostile. They already had attacked the Land of the Waves and they were proving to be a very powerful enemy. Naruto, Gaara and all the other Kage leaders tried to compromise with them but they wouldn't listen. It seems that we were on a brink of another war. I tried to stay positive, but two days ago while I was having a girl's night out with Temari, my cup that held my green tea cracked. I wanted to say that nothing was wrong but omens like that…they usually brought bad news. The next two nights became really stressful and my husband tried to calm myself down but I couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen.

"Mommy? Mommy are you awake?" I heard my two daughters whisper. I lifted my head off my study table and closed the Alchemy book. I gave a loud yawn and looked at the girls sleepily.

"Hey girls, what's up?" usually they never wake up this early. It looked like it was about 6 in the morning.

"An ANBU came to the house to get daddy and he told him something that made daddy go off in a hurry. He told us to wake you up and to head to the hokage tower. He has to announce something." Mei answered.

"Then we should get ready. Come on I'll make a light breakfast while you guys go change hurry." I said. They nodded and headed towards their rooms. Quickly I made a clone to make breakfast and I went into my room to change my clothes. In 5 minutes flat, all of us were eating breakfast, and strangely, the girls were quiet.

"Are we going to war?" Mei suddenly asked. I stared at her for a couple of minutes before saying

"Honestly I don't know Mei, but trust me when I say that it's not going to come here. We're one of the strongest villages besides Konoha so they won't bother with us unless they want to make a peace treaty." I tried to reassure them.

"Promise Mommy?" Winry asked

"I promise." I held out my fist towards her and she bumped it along with Mei.

"Now come on we have to get going to the Hokage tower." I said getting up from my seat and created another clone to do the dishes.

"Kay." They both said and we headed out the door. It took us 10 minutes to get there and by then all the villagers had gathered and were waiting for Gaara to speak. A minute later Gaara appeared on top of the tower and raised his has so the people could stop talking.

"People of Suna I have some grave news…" everyone started to whisper but before it could get out of hand Gaara spoke again.

"As you know the foreigners have been causing a lot of trouble these past few months. They ruthlessly attack small villages that have no ninja to protect them." Gaara growled. True like what they did to the Land of Waves. There were hardly any survivors, luckily Inari and his family survived though.

"Just 2 days ago I had received word from our ally Konoha that….." he stopped for a brief moment "they have been attacked by the foreigners." I let out a huge gasp, as did the rest of the crowd, and I prayed that no harm came to my family and friends.

_They can't be dead they can't be dead. _I repeated over and over again in my head.

"Mommy is Uncle Naruto Auntie Hinata and our cousins alright?" Asked Winry

"Of course they are! It's Uncle Naruto they're talking about! H-he's the strongest person in Konoha. R-right?" Mei this time asked me.

"I don't know Mei, Winry. I honestly don't know." I whispered and I looked back at Gaara. It seemed that he was trying his best not to show emotion but he was failing.

"They have somehow managed to wipe out…..3/4 of the population." And this time I couldn't hold in my thoughts.

"NO YOU'RE LYING!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me. "THEY CANT BE DEAD THEY CANT! IT'S MY BROTHER AND NEPHEWS FOR GODS SAKES! MY FAMILY CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"Mommy?"

"THEY CAN'T BE! They can't be d-dead." I whispered the last part and I broke down crying. Never since I was 4 years old had I cried this much. It was embarrassing but I couldn't hold them in. If Naruto, Hinata, my best friend Kiba and everyone else I knew were dead along with my nephews then I would be devastated.

"Calm down Miyuki, it's ok." I heard my husband said wrapping his arms around me.

"They're a-all I-I have G-gaara." I sobbed

"We're sending out a team to help them and—"

"L-let me go with them." I whispered

"But—"

"What if there are people injured and Sakura isn't there. You'll need many medics to go on this mission and I am the only one still on active duty not to mention the only one available in the Village." I argued. The real reason I wanted to go on this mission was to see if my family was ok. If Gaara knew that, he wouldn't let me go. It had to be professional reasons only.

"But—"

"It's true Gaara" Temari said. Luckily her family was still here; around this time they would head back to Konoha to meet Shikamaru's parents. "She's the only medic we have now, all the rest are on missions. We need her."

"And what if the Foreigners attacked you guys! I could bear it if she…"

"Don't go mommy I don't want you to die." I heard Winry's broken voice cry out. I looked up and saw my kids holding each other and crying.

"I'm not going to die." I told them hugging them. "It's just a rescue mission. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Miyuki, please reconsider."

"There are people right now that are slowly bleeding to death Gaara I can't leave them there. If I can save a life then I will. Please let me go." I begged Gaara looked at me for what seemed an eternity before he sighed.

"I'm turning into a real softie." He whispered. I smiled at him

"Thank you Gaara. When are we leaving?" I asked going back into ninja mode. It's been so long since I have been on a mission.

"In thirty minutes." Then he spoke in a louder voice to the people. "If anyone wishes to join this rescue team then come to the Village gate ready in thirty minutes! Konoha needs our help!"

"YEAH!" the whole village cried and ninja's rushed off to get ready. I got out of my husband's grip and went to grab our children.

"I'm going to get ready, I'll drop Mei and Winry at Baki sensei's house—"

"Not him he's grumpy!" Mei complained

"Yeah and he smells too." Winry stuck out her tongue.

"He's the only babysitter we have available right now. He's a retired jounin so he can take care of you if something happens." I told them running to our house.

"But—"

"No buts now get your clothes and put them in the bag. I don't know how long I'll be away and how long Garra will be at the Kazekage office so you might have to sleep over." Quickly I created a clone and ordered her to pack all the materials needed for the mission while helping the girls put clothes into a duffle bag.

"You'll come back home right?" Winry quietly asked.

"Of course I promised you that I'll make sure nothing happens to you in war and how can I do that if I'm not here?" I smiled at them going to my room to change into my ninja gear. I had a dark blue tank top shirt like kimono (that had a red swirl on its back) than went to my mid thigh and I a red slash going around my waist to hold my sword sheath. Underneath the kimono, I had back shorts, and I had black boots that went up to my knee. (**A.N I will have a Picture on my profile soon.) **I tied up my hair into a messy pony tail and I was ready.

"Ok guys I have to leave now. The clone will take you to Baki's house." I said grabbing my bag out of the clone's hands and kissing each girl on the forehead. "Now stay out of trouble and I'll be back before you now it." I smiled at them.

"I love you mommy! Came back safe!" they cried hugging me as tightly as they could,

"I will. Bye." I said exiting from my house. If I knew that this was the last time I would see my girls I would probably never had left.

I was standing in front of my village's gate along with another 30 shinobi, including my friends Shikamaru and Temari, waiting for Garra's orders

"From the last message we got from the Hokage it seems that the survivors had already started their way to Suna and that was 2 days ago. They're only a day away maybe a little less there might be injured ones. Your mission's…..rescue the survivors, heal the injured and come home safe!"

"HAI!" we all shouted.

"Good luck to you all." He stepped aside and we launched out of the village but before I could he grabbed me and gave me a passionate kiss lasting about 30 seconds.

"You better come home Miyuki." He whispered

"I will. Make sure the kids know that too. If I'm for some crazy reason captured I'll find a way back to you. It's a promise of a lifetime that I'll come home!" I held out my fist and he bumped it. I turned around and rushed off to catch up with my team.

"Be safe Miyuki." Garra whispered and he turned around back to his village. Too bad neither of us knew that we were never going to see each other ever again.

We've been running across the desert for at least half a day already maybe more and we could see the outskirts of the forest that separated our borders with Konoha.

"We're almost there Naruto, just hang on." I whispered

"Don't worry Miyuki. I'm sure Naruto and everyone we knew are ok." Shikamaru said but even then he didn't sound so sure of himself.

"But what I'm wondering is how those foreigners manage to almost massacre the entire village. Konoha is one of the strongest Shinobi villages!" Temari wondered aloud.

"They must have some sort of weapon that makes ninja helpless otherwise the foreigners would have fallen to Konoha Ninja's" Shikamaru said and that made us think. It was true, Konoha forces would be almost impossible to defeat let alone kill. So what did these Foreigners have? Was it a type of poison, jutsu, or just some new power? We continued for another 3 hours until one of the shinobi ahead of me said.

"My Lady we feel some presence ahead about 5 miles towards the east a little. We think it's the survivors." My eyes widen and I said in a firm voice

"Well then what are we waiting for? Kick it into high Gear!" I shouted and sped up and actually passed the group.

"Wait up Miyuki!" Temari cried trying to catch up to me.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru grumbled but he sped up too. He probably wanted to see if his friends were ok. Finally, after 15 minutes of running we found the remaining survivors of Konoha huddled in a huge group. There were about hundreds of them as far as I could see. Tents were set up and ninja's were patrolling the area, even some civilians had volunteered to help.

"Miyuki? Is that you?" Kiba, one of the patrolling ninja's, cried. That caused the rest of the group to look at us and cry in relief.

"We're saved!"

"I knew Suna would help us!"

"Thank God you came!" the last one caught my attention though

"AUNTIE MIYUKI! AUNTIE MIYUKI!" my nephews cried crashing into me.

"Minato! Alphonse! Oh thank God you're alright!" I cried hugging them. "Where is your mother and father?" they held onto me more tightly and I knew bad news was coming.

"D-daddy's g-g-g-one! T-they t-took him!" Minato cried.

"A-and Mommy's b-bleeding a-a lot. H-help h-her please!" Alphonse begged

"That's why I'm here." I told him. "EVERYONE'S THAT'S INJURED COME OVER HERE AND FORM A LINE. THE MOST SERVRE WOUNDS COMES FIRST!" I shouted setting up the exam table.

"Hai!" Everyone in the camp cried and started to get the wounded.

"Minato, Alphonse help me set up. I need all the help I can get.

"H-hai." They both said and quickly helped me get my medical stuff together. In less than 5 minutes Hinata was already on my table. She was covered in blood and most of it seemed to be coming from her stomach.

"Ok you boys leave this is not something you want to see. Can I have some help here? Sakura? Ino?" I called out shooing the boys away from this horrific scene.

"Sakura was killed." Kiba whispered behind me. I didn't look back because I was too busy healing Hinata but I did shed tears for her.

"W-what about Ino?" I asked hopping that she is still alive

"Unconscious. She was hit in the head pretty hard. She's with Shino right now and he's taking care of her, Akamaru, and our daughter." he sadly said.

"I-is there a-anyone dead t-that I know?" I asked tears coming out faster.

"Tsunade, Shizune, Choji, Iruka, m-my mom, most of our parents and sensei's, Sai, Lee and Lee's kids." He cried

"They're dead?" I gasped almost losing my concentration

"Yes." He whispered. I could also hear him sobbing a little.

"W-when I'm done tending my patients I want the whole story!" I ordered him

"H-hai—do you need help?"

"Put bandages around Hinata's stomach. I'm done healing her. She's going to recover. NEXT!" and that's how it went for the next 4 hours. I healed patients and Kiba would bandage them up. Kakashi had a broken arm, Neji and Tenten both had broken ribs, Hanabi had a fractured leg, and Konohamaru had a gash on his shoulder. Overall most of my friends were fine and when I was done healing everyone that needed to be healed Kiba and I sat down and he told me what happened.

"It was a regular afternoon," he told me. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was so sightings of the foreigners anywhere near Konoha or so they thought. It was about two in the afternoon when they attacked. Kiba said it was like they appeared from thin air since they didn't even sense them. How they couldn't was a mystery to them. They knocked down the gate using some kind of Jutsu he said, it was just a flash of lighting and then the gate was gone. Once they were through the gate the leader of the group who had jet-black hair tied into a tight ponytail and a patch on his left eye just snapped his fingers and for some reason took away the use of chakra. Because we couldn't use chakra we were at a huge disadvantage, many ninjas were falling at the entrance, and the foreigners came into the village and started to kill the civilians. He was protecting some civilian kids when he was attacked. He was almost killed if it wasn't for Lee, since he was a Taijutsu expert both him and Gai defended the civilians and the remaining ninjas as they fled the village. He said he briefly saw Naruto fighting the leader and him getting kidnap but he couldn't do anything. He had to get his wife and daughter to safety.

"It's alright. I probably would have done the same thing. But at least there's a chance that he's alive." I whispered. "You said you saw a flash of lighting. Did the leader have anything weird on him? Like a circle by any chance?" I asked since what Kiba had described sounded a lot like Alchemy.

"Now that you mention it his eye patch had some strange circle on it."

"Did it look like this?" I quickly broke off a piece of a branch and I drew the transmutation circle in the dirt that I memorized 4 months ago.

"It looked exactly like it! What is it?"

"Alchemy. It's like a scientific method of deconstructing and reconstructing raw materials into objects. It looks like I'm not the only one who knows Alchemy." I mumbled

"You know it? How?" Kiba asked

"The library that was closing in Suna a couple months ago. I found it there in a safe. Ever since then I was trying to learn it to help Lee's kids." I almost cried when I mention his kids. "It says it requires no chakra so….yeah it's useless now." I grumbled. I looked at the campfire fire for at least a minute before Kiba spoke up.

"We should go to bed. We need the rest so we head back to Suna by tomorrow night."

"I'll keep watch. Just go to sleep you need it more than I do." He glared at me but nodded. I stood at the edge of the camp and stared out into the dark.

_Was really coincidence that the enemy knows Alchemy or was it as Neji puts it Destined to happen?_ I didn't know when but I sat down on a tree log and I fell asleep.

I had a feeling of danger coming towards me when I started to regain consciousness. Immediately I woke up and barley deflected a knife that was preciously aimed at my head with my sword.

"WHO'S THERE!" at first I heard nothing but I I saw a small flash of lighting and a spear came at me. I cut the spear in half with my sword and I knew right then we were under attack. Quickly I created a clone and told her to tell the others and get out of here.

"Well, well what do we have here? A Suna ninja? I heard they are on the same level as Konoha ninjas. I wonder if you'll die as quickly as them." A man with jet black hair in a tight ponytail came out and I could see he had an eye patch on his left eye. The same man Kiba had described that destroyed my home village.

"Why do you want to kill us?" I asked hoping to buy some for the survivors before his soldiers came to kill them and my men.

"Simple we want to rule this land and it's impossible to do it with you ninja's running around." He smiled evilly at me.

"Well then I'll have to stop you." I gripped my sword much tighter knowing that I would have to go all out on him.

"I would like to see you try with your chakra." He sneered and snapped his fingers. I less than a second my body felt cold and it felt like he had drain away from of the life within me. I tried to create a clone but couldn't. He somehow made me unable to use chakra.

"Surprised are you? That's how the ninja's were when they realized that they could use their jutsu really pathetic. Now it's time to kill you!" he punched the ground and spears came out of the ground and headed towards me.

"You know that attack is pretty pathetic." Quickly I reached into my pouch and pulled out some fingerless gloves. On them were transmutation circles. "It doesn't even compare to mine." I smiled and I punched the floor creating more spears sharper than his and going at a much faster speed.

""h-how do you know Alchemy?" he stuttered

"Some secrets are worth dying for." I snarled at him and ran at him, sword at the ready. He just slammed his hands on the ground and created a wall. I managed to flip over it and tried to slice him with my sword. He got out his own sword and our swords collided sending sparks flying.

"Did you think I only relied on Alchemy?"

"Yeah. You seemed to be like a cocky bastard that relies only on Alchemy." I growled. He sneered at me.

"Silly girl. Only if you didn't use Alchemy I would kill you right now, but we need you." Suddenly he disappeared in a flash. I held the grip of my sword tighter and stood still waiting for some sign to see where he was. I heard a twig snap on my left and swung my sword in an upward motion and blood spewed out.

"Got you." I smiled seeing that I got him. But he only smiled.

"It takes more than a scratch than to kill me." I looked at his wound and I was surprised to see that he was still standing as if it didn't affect him at all. With that kind of wound, he should be on the ground screaming in pain.

"What the hell! That strike should had killed you!" I shouted.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not exactly human then!" he disappeared and I barely blocked his next strike.

"Then what the hell are you!" I slapped my hands together and when I spread them out a huge gust of winds came out. Having a doujin that allows you to control all the elements is sometimes a good thing. It even allows me to control all elements in Alchemy too.

"Tch. Your friends are coming looks like I have to wrap things up." He said ignoring my questions. He slapped his hands on the ground and vines came from the ground wrapping around me and causing me to lose my sword. Slowly it started to cover my head and the last thing I saw was that bastard smiling at me.

"Miyuki—Miyuki! Wake up!" I woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. Slowly I opened my eyes and I was greeted by a blur of yellow.

"Come on Miyuki, wake up!" my vision started to clear up and I could clearly see my brother over me and I could see he had worry all over his face.

"N-n-aruto?" I croaked out

"Oh thank god you're all right!" and he gave me a bear hug with the strength of Baa-chan.

"N-naruto c-cant b-breath!" I gasped out.

"Oh sorry." And he let go of me. I coughed back some air into my lungs and then finally I asked

"Where are we?" Naruto's face turned serious

"We're in their layer in other words where the true leader lies. Or that's what I've been hearing."

"True leader? What do you mean—"

"Oh How nice to see that our prisoners are awake. Take them to the master's chamber. It's time." The eye patch guys said to the 4 soldiers behind him.

"Right!" and they headed towards us.

"Don't you dare touch my sister! Hey, get off of me! Run Miyuki Run!" Naruto struggled against 2 soldiers

"NARUTO! Get off of ME!" I yelled punching kicking and even biting the soldiers that came near me.

"Sigh now we have to do this the hard way." The eye patch guys said (hey I still don't know his name yet) quickly he came behind Naruto pulled his arms behind him and drew his sword so that it was position at his neck and any movement could kill him. "If you don't come peacefully let's just say we'll have a headless body here." He threatened. I immediately stopped and glared at him.

"Miyuki it's not worth it! Run get our of—" eye patch decided to pull his arms even further back and drew a little blood from his neck.

"Shut up brat!"

"Ok I'll do it just leave him alone!" I cried. He only smiled and motioned me to come with him. He pushed Naruto in front of him and I followed behind, His soldiers behind me just in case I did something stupid. He led us down a spiral stair case that seems to go on forever. The only light we had were the torches that lined up on the walls. After about 20 minutes of walking down the stairs, we stopped at a door.

"Open it." eye patch ordered one of his soldiers to do. He nodded and when he opened the door we were greeted by an old man with long white hair and he almost looked like Old Man. (the third Hokage)

"Is this the one who can bring back our leader, Scar?" he asked.

"Yes my lord this is the women who knows alchemy more than I do."

"Alchemy? What the hell is Alchemy! Hey—hey watch where you're putting the sword!" I turned around and saw that my brother was brought to his knees and more swords were presented at his neck."

"HEY LEAVE MY—"

"Brother alone? I believe I can't do that. If we let him go then we can't make you do human transmutation." I froze when he said that.

"H-human Transmutation? Are you out of your mind! It's impossible to do!" I yelled

"What's human transmutation?" my brother asked

"It's another way to bring back a human from death." He said smiling insanely at me

"And you know it's impossible to do! Why can't you use the eye patch guy! He can use Alchemy!"

"But you have more experience than him and not to mention you have read how to do human transmutation." He sneered at me. "and if you don't cooperate then we'll just kill your brother." He nodded to the guards holding Naruto and one of them and a deeper cut than Scar to show that they weren't kidding."

"ALRIGHT! I'll do it, just don't kill him. Please." I begged

"Very well. Come we have the preparations ready." He led me towards the back of the room where there were curtains. He motioned his guards to open it and when they did, I saw that they had the transmutation circle already drawn, and all the ingredients needed for it.

35 liters of Water

20 Kg of Carbon

4 Liters of Ammonia

1.5 Kg of Lime

800g of Phosphorus

250g of Salt

100g of Niter

80g of Sulfur

7.5g of Fluorine

5g of Iron and

3g of Silicon (**A.N I'm not so sure if it's right or not but I think it's pretty close**)

"You knew I would do it wouldn't you?" I accused him. He only chuckled

"Yes we heard rumors that you were very close with your brother and would do anything to save each other so we devised a plan to raid his village and take him by force. We knew you would come to his rescue." I growled at him knowing that he had his facts right. "So shall we begin?"

"Who am I trying to bring back?" I sighed knowing that they did have the advantage.

"Our dear leader whose power was greater than all of your villages put together and with him back alive we can rule the world!" he threw me photo of a man that reminded me too much of Orochimaru but he had blonde hair instead and his eyes were blue.

"You're crazy you know that! Don't do it Miyuki!" Naruto yelled across the room.

"Make him quiet!" the old man yelled. With a flick of Scar's hand my brother was unconscious. "So please begin or he'll pay the price." He threatened and walked a couple of feet away.

"This is probably the most stupidest thing you've ever done Miyuki." I mumbled to myself. Now normally I wouldn't have done this at all. I would be fighting to get out right now but no they had to capture my brother and use him as a hostage. Damn it all! I walked to the center of the circle I bit my thumb to put some blood into the sodium and went back to the edge of the circle.

"Get on with it!" the old man yelled

"Ok, ok." I mumbled and I slapped my hands on the ground and the transmutation began. Lighting surrounded the circle and a strange feeling came over me, telling me to run away, as if my something worse than death was coming. Suddenly in the middle of the circle, an eye just like my Rinnegan, came out and along with it black hands. They came towards me grabbing me and pulling me towards the center. I don't remember much after that but I could vaguely remember my brother yelling my name out, the foreigners cheering in joy and I could feel the pain the hands brought. It felt like they were ripping my soul from my body and I screamed in terror and pain when I saw my hand starting to disappear along with the rest of my body. What the hell did I just do?

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

"MIYUKI!" I shouted as I saw black hands grab her and pulled her in. She was screaming in pain and I couldn't take it any more I was breaking out and taking her back home. Quickly while the men were cheering I slammed my head against the nearest soldier I saw. While he fell I quickly broke free of my captures and ran towards the weird circle thingy hopping to save my sister. It seemed luck wasn't on my side today because in less than a second another bright light came from the circle blinding me and I didn't hear my sister any more. I dreaded the worst and I ran even faster towards the circle. When the light did die down all I saw was her wedding ring but no Miyuki.

"MIYUKI! MIYUKI! MIYUKI WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted. A figure much closer to the middle caught my eye and I ran to it hopping that it was my sister.

"Miyuki are you ok?" I asked turning the body over hopping that she wasn't greatly injured but I was greeted by a skeleton that barely looked human and was bleeding profoundly instead. He or she I couldn't tell lifted its head up towards me and in a raspy voice it asked

"H-home?" before the neck snapped and it died right in my arms. I froze there wondering if that was my sister or not and if it was, had she just died right there and then.

"It seemed it didn't work my men, maybe another person can do this right." The old man said in a sad voice.

"It didn't work because YOU CAN'T BRING BACK THE DEAD DAMN IT!" I yelled at him. He was the reason that, that creature lying in the puddle of its own blood that could be my sister or that she died trying to bring it back to life. I needed some blood and it was coming from him.

"Please, we can bring the dead back, she just wasn't strong—"not even letting him finished his sentence I quickly ran towards him in a yellow flash and grabbed him by his throat.

"You killed my sister!" I growled at him squeezing my hands around his throat cutting his airway.

"P-p-lease S-sp—are me." he gasped

"No." I said and I crushed his throat killing him instantly.

"MY LORD!" all the servants cried

"KILL HIM!" Scar shouted! But before they could make a move the ceiling above us shook. I could faintly hear the battle cries of my friends and I realize that they were coming to save us.

"It looks like you guys are losing up there against my friends. You guys better surrender or I'll kill you right now." I growled

"Ha like you ever could. If I recall I beat you the—"he stopped in mid sentence because there was something sticking out of his chest.

"W-what?" he choked out.

"Troublesome man. You couldn't just listen to Naruto couldn't you." I heard my friend Shikamaru sigh. He released his shadow technique, leaving Scar to bleed out from his chest. He coughed up blood and he took a step towards me. Quickly I prepared a Rasengan but before I could hit him with it, he fell to the floor bleeding to death.

"Y-y-ou w-will never s-see her again." He whispered. "S-she's g-gone f-f-ore-ever."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him "SHE'S NOT DEAD OK SHE'S NOT DEAD!" he only chuckled.

"F-fool." He whispered his final words.

"He killed Scar and our Leader! Kill him!" the soldiers behind me shouted and raised their weapons at Shikamaru and I.

"Crap this is bad. We can't take them all." Shikamaru said calculating the situation. Before they could even advance towards us, we were saved by a very good friend of ours.

"GREAT SICKLE WEASLE TECHNIQUE!" I heard Temari shout and a huge gust of wind blew away the rest of the men (and killing some too) and before they could stand up they were surrounded by Sand and Leaf ninja's.

"Hey Naruto good to see you alive!" I heard my buddy Kiba yell out

"Kiba! I'm glad that you survived the massacre. Did Hinata and—"

"Yeah they made it out ok. They are in Suna right now waiting for us to return. If it wasn't for Miyuki then Hinata would have been dead. Speaking of which, where's Miyuki?" I clenched my fist and I closed my eyes not wanting to cry in front of him.

"T-they made her do a human transmutation or whatever I don't know much about the details. When the technique ended all was left was her ring," I showed it to him, "and that thing." I pointed to where the dead human (at least I think it was human) laid. Kiba looked too shocked to speak.

"So Miyuki's d-dead?" Temari asked hearing my explanation of what happened. I could only nod.

"N-no not Miyuki!" Kiba cried out as did Temari and Shikamaru held her but he was also shedding tears for her too. Finally I let my tears fall as well and I shouted out

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER!" This was the last time I ever saw my sister, Miyuki Uzumaki, in our world.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

At first, there was nothing but darkness when I opened my eyes and for a couple of minutes it stayed like that until I suddenly landed in a white room with a door behind me. The room itself was pure white and it felt a little bit peaceful but it also had a lifeless feeling to it along with loneliness and so many other feelings that I couldn't describe. As I looked up, I saw that the door in front of me had all the villages' symbols on it along with the three eyes known to us. The one on top was the Rinnegan, at the bottom right was the Byakugan, and at the bottom left was the Sharingan and right in the middle was the Alchemy Circle.

_**Hey. **_I turned around and I saw a white human figure sitting on the ground. He had no eyes, hair, clothing and the only thing I could see was his mouth and for some strange reason he had only one flesh arm and leg. He was grinning wickedly at me.

"Who are you?" I asked

_**Oh I'm so glad you asked. **_He seemed to be overjoyed that I noticed him.

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?" He gave me an even larger smile

_**You can say I am God, you can say I am the World or the Truth, or Anyone, or Everyone, even You.**_

"So Truth" that name sounded simple enough to remember "why am I here?" he only smiled at me.

_**Foolish human this is your punishment for trying to be like god. **_Then the doors behind me opened and the same black arms came to grab me.

"AH HELL NO!" I screamed as they dragged me back to the gate. I felt the same pain as I did when I preformed the human transmutation. It felt like my soul was being ripped apart from my body but this time I saw the truth about life. The truth behind Jutsu and how to perform them without hands signs, the truth about Alchemy, the truth about bijuus, the truth about the Sharingan, Byakugan and the Rinnegan, the truth about life and so much more and it was too much for my brain.

"Make it stop! Damn it it's too much information!" I screamed. Suddenly I saw a strange white figure at the end of the tunnel. (At least I thought it was the end) as I came closer to it, it took the form of a female that I soon recognized as my mother

"M-mom?" I gasped I reached out towards her, "MOM!" just as I was about to grab her I was back in the white room. My hand was still out stretched and I was gasping for air.

_**Like what you see? **_Truth asked me.

"What was that?" I shakily said "what was that at the end of the tunnel? WHY WAS MY MOTHER THERE?" I screamed

_**What you saw was the Truth. What you saw was what you could only afford.**_

A-afford? I didn't pay anything." I said he smiled so big that it was not normal.

_**Oh you did. When you do human transmutation you must pay a price. But what should your payment be? **_He wondered out loud and for some reason I was scared.

_**You seem to be very close to your family I wonder….**_

"If you touch my family I swear I will kill—"

_**Or should I kill you here right now? **_He smiled at that idea and by now I was trembling with fear.

_Get it together Miyuki. You can't let him see that you are scared._

_**Ah I have the perfect idea. **_He clapped his hands together and laughed. He snapped his fingers and the gate behind me disappeared and another gate took its place.

"What's going on?" I asked "Why is the gate different?"

_**I've decided to make you unable to go back to your family…ever. **_My eyes widen and I shouted at him

"NO! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

**Have a nice new life in Amestris. **He laughed at me while the new Gate opened and the same black hands grabbed me.

"NO LET ME GO, LET ME GO! NARUTO, GARRA, MEI, WINRY THEY NEED ME! I CANT ABANDON THEM!" Truth just laughed harder and the Gate closed on me before I could do anything.

_Naruto, Garra, Mei, Winry…..I'm so sorry. I don't think I can keep my promise this time. _

* * *

**So how did you like it? Was it good or bad? Should I continue or not. Please review and tell me your opinions they really matter to me.**

**Thanks**

**Midnightmich**


	2. Ch 2 State Alchemist Bastard

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**We have now reached the second chapter! Yay. So anyways, I hoped you guys liked the first chapter and will continue reading my story. And I still haven't started my other story because I feel like that I should have at least some chapters up before I continue with ****Where I Belong****. I'm so sorry if you're waiting for it and getting frustrated that it's not updated yet. Ok back to the story.**

**Miyuki, who was forced to do human transmutation, is punished by Truth. He decided to make her unable to go back to her family again by changing the Gate. She is now somewhere in an unknown land, and has to make a living until she can find a way back home. What will become of her now? How will her family react when they find out that she's gone?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

**Homunculi: **_I am immortal _(it's pretty much anything underlined)

* * *

_**Mei's POV**_

_Naruto, Gaara, Mei, Winry…..I'm so sorry. I don't think I can keep my promise this time. _

"MOMMY!" I shouted waking up. I was covered in sweat and I was gasping for my breath.

"Oneesan what's wrong?" my little sister yawned next to me. I had accidently woke her up with my screaming.

"N-nothing Winry-chan. It's just a bad dream that's all." I said. It was my job as an older sister to take care of my little sister. That means that I shouldn't scare her with my nightmare.

"It's ok Oneesan. I'm worried about mommy too. You don't have to hide it from me." She whispered. Her body then started to shake and I could hear her crying. Quickly I hugged my sister and tried to sooth her.

"It's ok Winry-chan. Mommy's going to be ok."

"I-I Know t-that b-but c-cant h-help f-feeling that m-m-mommy's gone!" she cried. I held her tighter and I also started to cry.

"I know. But Mommy made us a promise. She never breaks a promise." But for some reason I knew that I was only saying that to convince myself more than to convince Winry. I had a feeling that we would never see our mom again.

Morning came quickly and we herd Baki-sensei knock on our door.

"Get dress kids. I have breakfast ready."

"Hai." We both groaned. Slowly we unwrapped ourselves from each other and went to change. I put on a white t-shirt and black shorts. Winry decided to put her blue tank top on along with her black shorts. After getting dressed we rushed down to the kitchen (Baki-sensei gets real mad when we don't come down quick enough) and sat at the table along with our cousins Edward, Ryu, (we call them the double trouble twins) and Karura. (Temari's kids.). Baki-sensei had cooked us pancakes with eggs, sausage, and bacon. We all ate in silence though; we were all worried for our parent's well being. After eating breakfast, we went to watch TV in the living room not bothering to do anything at all. Daddy still hasn't come to pick us up yet so that must mean there's lots of paperwork he has to do. Around lunchtime, though there was knock on the door.

"Daddy?" both Winry and I cried, hopping that our father would rescue us from this boredom.

"BAKI OPEN UP! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" an unknown voice shouted behind the door. All of us stood up but sat back down when we saw the look Baki-sensei gave us. He went to the door and opened it, reveling another sand jounin panting for air.

"What's wrong—"

"The rescue team came back! We're needed to help them get to the hospital and any other places to shelter them—"

"MOMMY!"

"MOMMY DADDY!" we all cried running out the door ignoring Baki-sensei's order to stay in the house. We ran towards the entrance to the village and we saw hundreds of people coming in. Quickly we rushed into the crowd to find our parents.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" Winry cried

"Mommy Daddy! You're home!" our cousins cried. We turned around and saw our cousins hugging Auntie Temari and Uncle Shikamaru.

"Auntie Temari! Uncle Shikamaru! Did you see our mom?" we asked once we reached them. They froze when I asked that and I could see their eyes start to water.

"You see—"

"MEI WINRY!" we were both knocked over by our blonde and violet haired cousins.

"Minato! Alphonse! You're alive!" I hugged them back as hard as I could crying that they were unharmed.

"We thought you guys didn't make it!" Winry cried.

"We thought that too." Alphonse whimpered.

"Alphonse? Minato? There you guys are. Oh hey Mei-chan Winry-chan." Our Uncle Naruto said. His eyes were red as if he cried recently.

"Uncle Naruto? Is something wrong? Where's mommy?" I asked. The signs they were showing did not give me the answers I wanted to know.

"She—she's—"he clenched his fist and closed his eyes trying to hold back some tears.

"No—no—no! She can't be dead! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! OUR MOM CAN'T BE DEAD!" I shouted at him.

"W-what!" Winry looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Mei-chan Winry-chan. I tried. I tried." Uncle Naruto hugged us both trying to comfort us. Just then, I heard Daddy coming behind us but I didn't bother to listen to what they were saying. I saw Daddy yelling at Uncle Naruto and crying. Uncle Naruto gave us to Auntie Temari while he gave him mommy's wedding ring to Daddy and cried too. He said something about human Transmutation before Auntie Temari took us away from the scene. We all went to the hospital to visit Auntie Hinata but seeing her made me jealous of Minato and Alphonse. They had their mother but we lost ours. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran out of the hospital.

"Oneesan! Wait." Winry cried running after me. I didn't stop running, even when my lungs started to burn, I ran even faster, and when I felt like passing out I pushed myself even harder. I didn't stop running until I reached our secret spot. This secret was at the edge of village south of the main entrance, where Mommy, Winry, and I used to sit and stare at the clouds and had so much fun. I fell to my knees panting and I started to cry.

"W-why! W-why! WHY! WHY DID YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE?" I shouted to the skies.

"O-oneesan? A-are you ok?" I heard my little sis gasp out. I turned to face her and I could see that she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"C-come here." I sniffled. She didn't hesitate and ran into my arms and full out cried in my arms.

"I-I m-miss m-m-mommy!" she cried.

"I-I do too." I whimpered holding her tighter. We stayed like that for about 10 minutes before Daddy came. When he saw the state we were in, he quickly hugged us as well whispering soothing words that had no affect us.

"Let's go home." He said.

We didn't move so dad created a clone to carry Winry and he himself carried me. Once we reached home, Winry and I went to our room and sat on our bed staring out to the sky. I knew Daddy would be with us trying to get us over her death but I knew he was suffering as much as us, and I think he couldn't handle seeing Winry since she looks like mom a lot. We didn't eat dinner that night since we were too depressed to eat. It was around midnight when I decided to go to mommy's room to grab our favorite stuff animal, a plush fox that was red. It always calmed us down and I think Winry needed it the most.

"I'll be back Winry-chan. I'm going to get Kyuubi." (The plushie!) I said getting off the bed.

"W-wait. I-I'm coming too." She hiccupped.

"Kay, come on." Quietly we entered the hallway checking if Daddy was still awake. We could hear him snoring softly in the living room. I motion Winry to come out of the room and we quietly went to mommy's study room. That's where she held our plushie and other various dolls. We opened the door wincing as it creaked. We stopped to make sure that it didn't wake Daddy and we let out a breath as he continued snoring. Once the door was opened fully and we could see Kyuubi Winry rushed to it hugging it tightly. While she made a grab for Kyuubi, she had accidently dropped one of Mommy's study books. Luckily I grabbed it before it it made any noise. Sighing in relief I was about to put the book back before I noticed the title.

_The Basic and Advance Teaching of Alchemy, by….._ This was the book mommy was studying before she went to the mission!

"O-oneesan? Are you coming?" my little sister asked halfway out of the door.

"In a minute I want to take a look at what mommy was studying." I whispered. She came over to me looking at the book with interest. I opened it and I saw many drawing that hardly made any sense and scribbles next to the drawing. It would have been impossible to read if Mommy didn't put her own words next to the scribbles to make sense. Nothing caught my interest until I reached a chapter named Human Transmutation.

"Uncle Naruto said something about that when he told daddy about mommy." Winry whispered in my ear. My eyes widen and I quickly read what human Transmutation was

"So basically Mommy tried to bring someone back to life." I sadly said.

"And died trying." Winry finished for me. I continued to read refusing to believe that Human Transmutation could kill someone. As I tried to make sense of the words on the page, I came across a sentence that made my day.

"Winry-chan! Look. Here it says that people don't die doing Human Transmutation! They said they get a punishment instead!" I said

"So what does that mean? Mommy's still gone." Winry's eyes started to water again. "Her punishment was death!"

"I don't think so. If Mommy died then they would have brought her body back not her wedding ring. So that means—"

"She disappeared? But how, where?" She asked.

"We are going to have to do a lot of reading to find out. This may be our chance to find Mommy and bring her back home! Are you with me?" I asked her. For a moment, she looked a little uncertain but she gave me a determined face and nodded.

"Good. Starting tomorrow we'll study Alchemy and find a way to bring back Mommy!" I held out my fist to her and she bumped it.

_Don't worry Mommy. We are going to get you back home!_

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

_What's that smell?_ I thought as I regained conscious.

_Is that Fish? Hmm my favorite. Gaara would make me that when I came home from missions…CRAP THE MISSION!_ I was wide-awake now and I quickly sat up to see where I was. As I looked around, I noticed I was in a forest. There was a fire pit and there was 6 fish cooking over the fire. I looked down at myself to see the damage. My clothes were pretty much ripped beyond repair and I knew I would have to find new clothing. It's amazing that it still covered me. Other than that, I didn't seem to be injured at all.

_Ok I think it's safe to say that I'm not alone. There's way too many fish just for one person. I wonder who found me._ I heard twigs snap at my left and I went to grab my kunai but my pouch wasn't on me.

_Great can this day get any worse? _As the footsteps neared, I tensed up waiting to see if this person was a threat or not.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" The man said entering the camp with more firewood. He had golden hair that was tied into a ponytail and had two hairs gong along his face to make his bangs I guess. He strangely had golden eyes covered by glasses and he also had a beard to indicate that he was probably in his forties. He was wearing a business suit and over it, he wore a brown trench coat. I tried to see if held any treat but his eyes told me he wasn't lying and actually worried for my wellbeing.

"I'm fine….um—"

"Hohenheim, Van Hohenheim." He smiled at me sitting down on a nearby log.

"Um Hohenheim-san. Thank you for rescuing me."

"It's nothing really. I was traveling in the forest when a bright light appeared in the sky and you fell out of it." He chuckled but then he gave me a serious stare. "So who are you and where did you come from." I stiffen but I refused to look at him.

"My name is Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku. You probably won't even believe my story anyways."

"I believe I would after all I saw black hands letting you go and that only means that you saw Truth." I stared at him in shock. This man knew Truth! Did this mean he preformed Human transmutation?

"So you also preformed Human Transmutation too?" I asked

"Not exactly but I heard from my Friend Izumi who did perform Human Transmutation and she gave me detailed information about what she saw. So you tried Human Transmutation. Why?" he asked

"I didn't want to, but…I was forced to. They held my brother captive and threatened to kill him if I didn't comply with their demand." I said looking at the fire remembering what happened. My fingers subconsciously went to my wedding ring. Gaara made the ring itself and it always calmed me down, but when I didn't feel it, I felt even farther away from my family.

"I see, so where are you from."

"I'm from the Suna well I guess I'm originally from Konoha but ever since I married I've been living in the Suna. " I said. Hohenheim brought his hand to chin and started to think. It was a while before he spoke again.

"Where is that? I'm afraid I've never heard of that place and I pretty much traveled everywhere." I paled when he said that, so Truth wasn't bluffing and I was in Amestris, where ever that place was.

"You never heard of Suna or Konoha? Crap, this is bad, so bad. Crap what am I going to do?" I mumbled, "Tell me is this Amestris?" he nodded and all hope drained from me.

"Damn you Truth! DAMN YOU!" I shouted crying at the end. Hohenheim sat there silently until I was done crying which wasn't until like 5 minutes later.

"Can you tell me your story, if you don't mind; maybe I can help clear some confusion." I nodded and told him basically my life story, starting from my birth to my encounter with Truth. I left some parts out like how my brother was a jinchuuriki, and my Rinnegan and other stuff. After telling my story, he sat in silence absorbing everything.

"So you're a ninja that came from Konoha but then moved to Suna with your husband Gaara where you found a book on Alchemy and studied it to help your friend's kids and 4 months later foreigners came to your land starting a war. You got kidnapped and was forced to do Human Transmutation so save your brother. You encountered Truth and he gave you a punishment by making you come here unable to contact your family." I nodded. "I'm guessing you want to find a way back." I nodded again.

"I read in the book that you can power up your Alchemy with a stone called The Philosopher's Stone, but it didn't give any more information than that. Do you know where I can find more information about it?" He was silent for a couple of seconds before asking me

"Do you want to use The Philosopher's Stone for that reason only, to find your way back to your family?" I was confused by his question but I nodded anyways. "Even if it's the Devil's Work?"

"Hohenheim-san, if it gets to that then I'll find another way, but I must look at all the possibilities. Please tell me where I can find information about the Philosopher's Stone." I begged him. I think he gave in because he gave me a map.

"This is a map of Central where you'll find information but it's severely limited. You must become a State Alchemist to have more access."

"State Alchemist? What's that?"

"You are an alchemist, no matter what you say." I was going to interrupt him but what he said was true. I knew how to use Alchemy so I guess that made me an Alchemist, "A State Alchemist is just an Alchemist that works for the military." He explained. I bit my lip. This was a tricky situation, on one hand I could become a State Alchemist and have unlimited sources to research The Philosopher's Stone but then I would have to work for the military and possibly go to war and then it would take longer to get home. But if I didn't become a State Alchemist, my sources would be severely cut making it even longer to get home. I sighed in defeat knowing what choice I had to make.

"How do you become a State Alchemist?"

* * *

After eating a delicious meal of cooked fish and Hohenheim telling about this world and how to control Alchemy without the use of transmutation circles since for some reason ever since I saw the truth I could perform Alchemy with the Transmutation circles. He also told me the requirements of becoming a Sate Alchemist and by the time he was done, it was morning already.

"Thank you for what you have done for me Hohenheim-san, but I must be going to Central now if I want to take the State Alchemist test." I bowed to him. Strangely, he chuckled though.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't think you want to go out looking like that now would you?" I suddenly remember the shape my clothes were in and I blushed.

"Don't worry there's a town nearby, we'll get you some clothes and some money and you'll be on your way." He started to pack up the camp but I refused.

"But I can't take your money Hohenheim-san! I'll repay you—"

"Don't worry it's fine, come on the sooner we get you clothes the sooner you'll be on your way." He smiled at me. I sighed in defeat and followed him to town. It only took us 30 minutes to get to the edge of town and I could faintly read the Town's name.

"Resenbool…..what a strange name." I muttered. Hohenheim just chuckled. We entered town, but people kept staring at me, and it made me self-conscious.

"Here" Hohenheim said giving me his coat.

"Thanks." I mumbled quickly putting on the coat. We entered a clothing store and Hohenheim paid for all my outfits. I made sure that they were relatively cheap for him. We exit the store with about a week's worth of clothes. I had thrown away my old fighting outfit and I was now wearing puffy almost black pants that went a little past my knees along with the pants I had a grey cloth at went with it ending before my knees. I had a red tank top that went to my bellybutton but it was triangular. On top of my tank top, I had a sleeveless coat that ended a little above my bellybutton. I also had red fingerless gloves and to top of my outfit, I had some high heel sandals **(A.N: think of Izumi's. I'll have a picture of her new outfit on my profile soon).**

"Um you do know that your clothing doesn't exactly make you blend in with us." Hohenheim said

"I don't exactly care. Besides if there's a fight I can move freely with this." I told him as we neared the train station. "Well I guess this is where we depart. Thank you for everything even though you really didn't have to give me money." I said giving him a hug. He stiffened up but he did hug me back awkwardly.

"It's nothing really, but can you do me a favor?" he asked

"Sure anything."

"Can you look out after my sons? They're in the military so if you do become a State Alchemist can you look after them?" I smiled at him

"Of course." The train whistled indicating that it was leaving. "Crap I gotta go. Thank you Hohenheim-san! I'll look out for your kids." I yelled as I ran to catch the train. Once I jumped onto the last cargo, I looked back at him and realized that he never told me their names.

"Wait how do I know that they're your kids?" I asked.

"You'll know trust me." He shouted back waving.

"I hope you're right." I mumbled as his figure started to get smaller.

_Sigh don't worry about that now. I should just hurry up and find a seat before I have to sit next to some weird person._ I went into the train and picked a window seat. Luckily, no one decided to sit next to me (or is that a bad thing?) and I had a peaceful ride to central.

_I hope I can pass that State Alchemist test; I really want to get home as soon as possible._ After 20 minutes of looking at the countryside, I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Um Ma'am, the train has stopped and everyone has left. You're the only one left." I opened up one eye and saw that there was a train assistant standing over me shaking me gently.

"Oh um thank you." I said getting up and stretching my limbs and yawning. I grabbed the suitcase that Hohenheim gave me and got off the train. It was around late afternoon when I saw the sky and I was amazed how busy the train station was. There were hundreds of people getting on and off of trains and there were families waiting or saying goodbye to their loved ones.

_Well standing here is going to get me nowhere! I first have to find a place to stay, probably a cheap hotel. _I looked at the money and I winced a little. _Ok a really REALLY cheap hotel if I want to keep myself feed. _I looked around the streets and I paled even further. _How am I going to find a hotel if I don't even know where…..WAIT Hohenheim's MAP! Thank you Hohenheim-san! _I searched my pockets and finally I found the map.

"Ok so the nearest hotel would be about….no that's too far from the Military. What about….No that's too close. Ah ha! That one seems close enough to the Military, the general store, and other stores."

"Let's just hope it's cheap." I muttered walking towards my destination. As I walked in the city, I made mental notes about the city the people, and some escape routes if it was needed. I also saw some military personnel walking around the city.

"These uniforms are crappy. I hope I don't have to wear one." I muttered as I passed yet another Military officer. The color was all right but the uniforms made it look like the guys were wearing skirts! Don't they have any dignity? I made it to the hotel before the sun had set and the hotel was relatively cheap.

"I don't feel like eating dinner. I'll get something in the morning, I'm too tired." I muttered and I fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

It was about 7 in the morning when I woke up. It was a bit too early for any restaurants to open or supermarkets. So after getting dressed I decided to go to the Military to see how to sign up for the State Alchemist test. After locking the room and making sure I had some cash on me, I went to the Military.

"I wonder how they'll react when they hear I want to be a State Alchemist." I chuckled. It only took me about 20 minutes to get there and I was glad that the main office was open. When I entered the building there was a military man already there; he had black haired with white gloves that had Transmutation circle on it. At first, I thought he was here on business but I saw that he was flirting with the receptionist. I couldn't see his face but I was pretty sure it had an arrogant smirk on it. I was pretty sure with his posture and the lady giggling he was either a pervert or a player or both.

"He-he you're so funny Roy." She giggled. Yup he was both.

"Um excuse me." I coughed interrupting there moment. That got the woman out of her schoolgirl phase and asked me.

"Um yes can I help you with something?"

"Yes I was wondering, where can you sign up to be State Alchemist."

"State Alchemist? Why would such a pretty lady like you want to be a State Alchemist?" Roy asked smirking thinking that his charms would work but he doesn't know that I hate perverts and players.

"I have my reasons." I told him. He frowned and I guessed he wasn't used to having ladies turn him down. I looked back at the woman and smiled.

"So what do I have to do?"

"Oh um fill out these papers, this if the first step of getting accepted. If you do get accepted you'll get a call and tell you when the test is." She said giving me a bunch of papers and a pen. **(A.N: I have no clue what you have to do to become a state Alchemist so sorry if it sounds crappy.)**

"Thank you." I then went to take a seat and started to fill out the papers.

_Ok first name…Miyuki. Last Name…I guess I'll go with Sabaku. Middle name…..I'll combine the 2 Namikaze-Uzumaki. _

"So Miyuki huh Silence of the Deep Snow. Tell me are you from the North?" Roy asked sitting next to me.

"Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat." I told him not looking up from the papers.

"Yeah but not knowing it drove it insane." He replied. He was good. Only Gaara and Naruto knew the comeback. I stayed silent and continued to fill out the papers. After a couple of minutes of him continually asking questions I snapped.

"Ok can you please just leave damn it!" I yelled at him letting some killer intent leak. I saw that he was momentarily scared but he regained his posture and gave me yet another arrogant smirk.

"I'll stop bugging you if you have dinner with me." He said suggestively.

_Date of Birth…October 10_

"No." I bluntly said.

"Why not." He asked.

_Age…..28_

"Because I have things to do later—"just then m stomach decided to show itself and growled.

"Well what about breakfast. It's on me." He smiled.

_Well if it's on him then it's ok. It's time to show him that Uzumaki's have endless stomachs so he better hope he can afford to pay._

"Fine but you must leave me alone for the rest of the day." I sighed, signing the papers and giving them in to the woman.

"Thank you I hope you get accepted. There are no State Alchemists that are girls so it would be a nice change."

"I hope so too. Well thank you." I said leaving the building. I had to scowl when I saw Roy opening the door for me smiling.

"Wipe that smile of your face. I only agree to this because you're paying." I growled pushing pass him.

"That's fine; now let's go I know a great place to eat." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the opposite direction of my hotel. After a couple of minutes of walking, we came to a nice looking restaurant. Once we were inside we were immediately seated….by girls (my guessing it was due to his status but when the girls started to giggle that thought went out of the window.)

"So who are you I've never seen you before?" Roy asked once the giggling girls left.

"Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku." I said. "I know you are Roy and other than being in the Military and being an Alchemist who are you." I asked. He gave me a smirk.

"I'm the flame Alchemist. And the rest of my life is pretty boring; I wouldn't want to bore you with the details." He wasn't giving away any information so neither was I. Just then, the waitress came asking for our orders. I smirked; Roy was going to be in for a big surprise.

"Yes I'll have…."

* * *

"That was probably the best breakfast I ever had." I smiled as I drank my coffee. Roy only looked at me with shock and I could hear him mumble

"How the hell can a girl eat so much?"

"Well Roy, thank you for the breakfast and I'll see you never." I smiled getting up from my chair. Before I could even take one-step, there was a picture of a little girl and her mother I presume shoved into my face forcing me back to the chair.

"ISNT MY DAUGHTER JUST SOO CUTE!" a man who probably held the photo shouted.

"Hughes. Don't go shoving your daughter's picture at everyone's face!" Roy said clearly annoyed. So Roy knew this man and he knew how to get under his skin. I think I like this guy already.

"Sorry, but SHE'S SOOO CUTE!" Hughes cried. After a couple of seconds of exaggerating over his daughter; who I found out was named Elicia who was turning three, he realized I was there and introduced himself.

"Oh sorry where are my manners I'm Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang's friend. " He held out his hand for me to shake. I finally had a good look at him. He seemed to be around the same age as Roy, he was tall and lean, was in the military outfit, had somewhat of spiky hair and a little beard growing. He like Hohenheim had glasses that made him look wiser that he appeared to be. Although that look is gone when he mentions his daughter, they just make him look like a goofball.

"Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku. It's very nice to meet you." I smiled at him. Maes suddenly got a sly smile on his face. He turned to Roy and asked

"So you finally found a girl to settle down with huh?"

"WHAT!" we both shouted. We were both red in the face but mine was due to anger.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I shouted at him making him fall to the ground. "I would never date this bastard! I only agreed to come eat breakfast because he was paying!"

"Ow that hurts. But you sure picked a feisty one." Maes smiled. I got even angrier but before I could punch him, Roy beat me to it.

"That's enough Maes, now go before I decide to burn you for your stupid comments." Roy hissed.

"But you really should settle down I mean you're—"

"OUT!" We both shouted effectively knocking him out of the restaurant. Roy then sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. Maes is really a nice guy but he does sometimes get under your skin." He mumbled. Strange this was a different side of Roy I didn't know. It looks like there's more than meets the eye when it comes to him. Roy then reached to his pocket and started to pay for the meal but I stopped him. I guess he wasn't a full time bastard so I should be a little generous.

"Hey let me pay for half."

"No I offered to pay you so that means I pay for all of it." He argued

"With the amount I ate you'll be broke for a month so just let me pay half."

"1/4"

"Half!"

"1/4"

"Half or I'll pay for all of it." I argued. I didn't even notice that while we were arguing we gotten closer to each other and now our forehead were almost touching. We glared into each other's eye before Roy finally sighed.

"Fine." I smirked in triumph and paid for half of the meal. We were exiting the building when Roy stopped me.

"Why were you nice back then? I thought you would have made me paid for all of it."

"That was the plan originally. But I saw that you're kind of like an onion. You have many layers and I only saw the top layer at the office, but when Hughes left I saw some of the real you. I like to know the real Roy before I judge you so I decided to be nice a little." I said pushing pass him.

"You shouldn't judge someone if you don't know the real person." I smiled sadly, as I remembered meeting Gaara. At first, I thought he was a bloodthirsty monster but underneath all of the pain, he was really a misunderstood person. After he opened up and I saw the real him, I fell in love.

_And now I'm far away from home, away from him and my children! _My eyes started to water but I refused to let that bastard see me like this. He didn't say anything and I figured I should leave but he grabbed my hand.

"Are you ok?" I took a couple of deep breaths before I looked at him and smiled.

"Perfectly fine, but I really should get home. Thanks for breakfast, see you never!" and I ran off to my hotel not even bothering to stop when I heard him call my name. I reached my room and I ran to my bed crying my heart out.

"Gaara, Mei-chan, Winry-chan, Naruto. I miss you guys so much!" I sobbed. I fell asleep and I didn't wake up til the next day.

_Sigh life is going to be so hard without you guys at my side. But I promise I'll find a way home!_

* * *

The next day I ran into Hughes and he invited me to his house for dinner to apologize how he behaved the other day.

"That's ok Hughes. I don't want to trouble you."

"Nonsense! Besides my wife would love to meet you, along with Elicia." I cringed inside, once he said that name I knew I was about to be bombed with pictures of his little girl.

"ISNT SHE SOO CUTE!" and there was the bomb. I smiled weakly at him.

"Um yeah but—"

"AND MY WIFE'S SOO CUTE TOO!" and he shoved another picture of his wife in front of me.

"Yes—"

"THEY'RE BOTH SO CUTE!"

"If you stop talking about your wife and daughter I'll eat dinner with you guys alright!" I shouted at him. He stopped and smiled at me. Damn it! It was part of the plan to get me to go to their house!

"Ok here's the address, dinner will begin at 7 so come early so we can have time to talk!" and he walked away.

"I hate him." I mumbled and walked towards the opposite direction. I spent the rest of the day exploring the city and I found out some interesting thing. For instance, a prosthetic limb was called an automail and it worked as if it was a regular limb. The only difference was that it was made out of metal and it was a nuisance if it was too hot or it was raining. There was some weapons store but instead of selling kunai, exploding tag, seals, ninja wire, and swords, they sold guns and some knifes. I learned a little about guns and they offered me one but I I denied I prefer my kunai and sword. (Which I have to remake now) When it was around 6, I started to head towards Hughes house. It was close to my hotel so I decided to change my clothes. I put on some jeans and a black one-sleeve blouse. I stayed with my sandals because I didn't have any other shoes. When I reached their apartment, I knocked once before a beautiful brown haired woman opened the door. She smiled warmly at me and said.

"Oh you must be Miyuki. Come in, we have been expecting you." And she lead me inside their home. On the couch there was an adorable little girl sitting and looking at me with curiosity.

"You Yuki-chan!" she smiled and made her more adorable. I couldn't help myself and cried.

"YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!" and hugged her and she just giggled. She reminded me too much of my daughters when they were this age.

"I told you so." Hughes said coming from the kitchen with a wide smile.

"Daddy!" she cried and ran into her father's arm. He lift her up and and smiled at me.

"This is my family, my adorable Elicia!" he tickled her and she laughed. "And that's my beautiful wife Garcia!" he said pointing to the brown haired lady.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said bowing to them.

"It's nice to meet you too. I would never have thought that Roy would settle down." Garcia said not noticing Hughes trying to stop her from saying that.

"What? I'm not dating that bastard! Hughes!" I snarled looking for him. He had put Elicia down and made a run to the kitchen.

"Permission to hit your husband for being a pain in the neck?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure he get his punishment." She then shouted to the kitchen "Hughes it's not nice to spread rumors that are not true."

"I'm sorry but they looked like they were…never mind." He said when he saw my face.

"Sigh I really wish I had my ring so people can stop bugging me." I mumbled and sat down on the couch next to Elicia who was now drawing.

"So you're married?" Garcia asked. I smiled sadly but answered nonetheless.

"Yes, but I don't know really to tell you the truth. He could be dead for all I know or he thinks I'm dead." I could tell that Hughes was listening to the conversation but he didn't say anything.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing it up." Garcia apologized.

"It's ok I just need to try to move forward." I forced a smile on my face. Hughes then called from the kitchen.

"Garcia! I need some help cooking the dinner."

"Coming! You don't mind looking over Elicia do you?"

"Not at all." She smiled and went to the kitchen to help her husband. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Miyuki can you get—"

"Don't worry I got it." I said to them before they could finish their sentence.

"Thanks!" they called back. I went to answer the door and I had to frown when I saw who was there.

"Hey Miyuki how are doing?" Roy said, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with some black pants and looks casual. "Hughes invited you too. It must be fate that brought us—"

"If you even finish that sentence I'll make sure you know how powerful women are when they are pissed off!" I growled at him letting him in though.

"Hughes! You planned for this didn't you!" I snarled at him when he emerged from the kitchen. He chuckled nervously but said nothing. We sat down at the dinner table and somehow I ended up sitting next to Roy. I knew this wasn't going to be a peaceful dinner right then. I was right half way through the meal Roy started to flirt me and it pissed me off to no end. I was so tempted to throw food at him but I refrained myself telling myself over and over again that I was a guest and that I should act like one. I could tell Hughes was enjoying himself though and even laughed when I threaten Roy to slit his throat.

"So how about another date?" he asked suggestively? I slammed my fork on the table, looked at him straight in the eyes, and let out some killer intent.

"I take back everything I said yesterday. I believe you're nothing but a bastard! A fricken State Alchemist Bastard." Roy looked like he was about to run but he stood his ground. Hughes and Garcia laughed though.

"You're just like Ed! Calling Roy a bastard and not afraid of the consequences." Hughes laughed. That broke the tension and I had to giggle a little.

"Well then I have to meet this Ed and congratulate for calling him what he truly is."

"Hey!"

"What it is true." I said and somehow we were locked into a starring contest glaring at each other. Garcia was the one who broke the silence though.

"Well I guess we should start cleaning up. Hughes would you like to help clear the table?"

"Sure come on Roy help me. Miyuki can you help my wife wash the dishes?"

"Sure." I smiled breaking away from the glaring contest. I helped Garcia wash the dishes while the men cleaned the table. After that was done, I went to say my good-byes, not wanting to intrude on them further but they insisted that I stay. I argued saying that I already stayed here long enough and I needed to get home. Somehow though, I ended up agreeing to eat at their place every day (at dinner) if I could leave early. Damn that Hughes and his manipulative behavior!

"Sigh ok then I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled weakly.

"Bye Yuki-chan!" Elicia shouted earning another hug from me and an embarrassing "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" shout. I said the rest of my good-byes and went to my hotel escaping Roy flirty behavior. When I was in my hotel room, I changed into my Pajamas and cried myself to sleep when memories of my family came back to haunt me in full force.

_Gaara. I miss you so much! Life's not the same without you._

* * *

That's pretty much how my life went for the rest of the week. I would wake up from crying and go either downstairs to eat breakfast, buy stuff from the market to make my own meal or go to a restaurant. At night, I would go to the Hughes house to eat dinner and play with Elicia. It's not really that bad but Roy would somehow always find me and try to flirt with me or try to get a date.

"UGH! Cant the military give me a call or something!" I growled into my pillow. Today I had decided to stay in the safety of my hotel room to avoid Roy and I was bored out of my mind. I already tried to play chess with my clones but it lasted to long since we both had pretty much the same idea. Suddenly as if answering my prayers the phone in my hotel rang.

_Please let it be the military please let it be the military. _I chanted grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku?" that voice! It was none other than the State Alchemist bastard!

"Roy how the hell did you get this number." I growled. I really didn't want to be bugged by him now.

"I have my ways." He said. For some reason I could see he had that arrogant smirk on his face.

"Roy can you please hang up because 1, I'm expecting a call from the military, and 2 I really don't want to hear your voice right now." He laughed at the other side of the phone.

"But I like bugging you—"

"Sir are you working or do I have to force you to work." A female voice echoed. I could hear Roy gulp and said

"I'm working Lieutenant don't worry." He nervously said as I heard the sound of a gun ready to be fired.

"Please thank that woman for me. She has done what I've been trying to do to you." I said.

"Well like I said I am working. I am calling from the military telling you that you have been accepted to take the State Alchemist test. You are to report to the Headquarters at 8 hundred hour tomorrow where you'll take the rest of the exam."

"Really? How do I know that you're not saying that because you have a gun pointed at you?" I think that was true since I didn't know if the lady moved from her spot.

"Trust me Ma'am you're accepted and Colonel Mustang's telling the truth." The women replied.

"Thank you for giving me good news then. I'll be there at 8."

"Ok thank you for your time." Roy said this time and hanged up. When I put the phone back, I jumped up and down in happiness.

"Yes! I'm 1 step closer in getting home! Just you wait Gaara, Mei-chan, Winry-chan. Mommy's going to be home soon!" The day passed so slowly that I thought I would die of boredom but night came and I went to bed ready for the test. The next day I woke up at 6 and dressed in my new fighting outfit (which I came to Central in) had a healthy breakfast, which consisted of Bananas in my cereal and some orange juice. It was about 7:30 when I finished and I started to walk to the Military. I made it in 10 minutes and I waited patiently inside of the test taking room (which took 5 minutes to find in this huge building) for the rest of the people to arrive. One by one, they started to come and they were surprised to see me taking the test. I would say there were about 15 in total but I knew only probably 5 would make it to become a State Alchemist. One of them had the nerve to ask if I was lost! When it turned exactly 8, the doors opened and out came about 5 people. 4 of them had papers but the one in the middle who had an eye patch over his left eye seem to hold high status. He then spoke after the test were done being passed out.

"As you know you are here to take the State Alchemist test. Most of you won't past the first part and even less will make it to become a State Alchemist." That made most of the men whisper among themselves. "We wish you luck on the test, you have 2 hours to finish it. Begin." We grabbed the pencils that were passed out and we started to write furiously.

_Ok let see…..What is the State Alchemist duty to its country…um lets skip that. Question 2….what must you do if there's a code 4 and you are unable to contact your superior officer? What Kind of question is that! Are all the questions like that!...CRAP I'm so doomed. Wait he never said there were any rules. So that means I can't get penalized for cheating. _Looking up and making sure no one was looking at me, I silently activated my Rinnegan.

_Rinnegan don't fail me now!_ Never have I been so grateful in have the ability to see through people and see the answer sheet.

_Now we're getting somewhere! This is a piece of cake! _It only took me an hour to finish the test and nobody had ever noticed that I cheated! Bonus! Once the 2 hours was up the four men took our papers and started to grade them. We waited patiently for them to finish grading but they were taking a tad bit long in my opinion. Some of the men started to panic saying that they didn't pass and that's why they were taking so long.

"Oh quite whining will you. It's giving me a headache." I said getting fed up with their talking.

"So why are you taking the State Alchemist test? Wouldn't you have applied for another job in the military?" one of the non-whining men said.

"I have my own reasons." I said. He looked like he wanted to say more but just then the doors opened again the Officers came back with what I hoped for was the test results. The eye patch man then spoke up.

"We thank you for taking your time to help serve our country better. When we call your name please with me…David Luis, Michel Norms, Tom Marris, Charles Martinez, and Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku. Congratulations' on passing the first part of the exam." I stood up and followed the rest of the men ignoring the glares I got from the other men and followed them to another room.

"I can't believe that only 5 of us passed the exam." I think his name was David said.

"I know and this is the first time a woman actually passed it." Michel I think whispered. The rest of the walk was silent until the eye patch guy opened some doors and we came into a huge hallway. It was two stories high and I could see there was people watching us from the top. I could Roy and I had to resist a frown. Why did he have to be here and why couldn't he just leave me alone. Next to him was a small blonde boy who looked like we wanted to be anywhere but here. Behind them was a huge suite of armor that was looking around in curiosity. The blonde kid though looked very much like Hohenheim so that must mean he's his son but I would have to confirm it.

_I wonder why are they even here? He looks a little too young to be in the military but then again I joined when I was 12 so I guess it isn't that bad. Ok the eye patch guy is saying something now I better pay attention now._

"Please line up over there. We would like to see your abilities with your alchemy so I would like you to fight each other but not kill each other. We will judge you on your performance and see if you have what it takes to be a State Alchemist." He then went to his line of officers and stood there waiting for us to begin.

"So are you ready?" David ask putting on some gauntlets.

"Ready as I'll be, just don't be sad when I kick your butt." I smirked taking a fighting stance.

"Wait, where's your Transmutation circle?" Tom asked. I smiled even wider.

"You'll have to find out on your own." I ran at them clapping my hands.

* * *

_**Roy's POV**_

Miyuki. She was an interesting person to say at the least. When I first met her at the office, I didn't actually think she would sign up for a State Alchemist. That job was usually reserved for men and hardly any women wanted the job. Not to mention she didn't fall for any of my flirting! The only person to resist my charms would be my Lieutenant. She was a strange woman indeed, she wanted nothing to do with me but once I let down my mask just for a second she could somehow see the real me. Only my subordinates saw that side of me and that took me some years to actually trust them. Although I really enjoy bugging the crap out of her, she came up with the same result as Fullmetal did when he learned of my behavior. Sigh well what can I do. When I heard that she was taking the State Alchemist test I didn't think she would pass it but she somehow passed it and even got a perfect score on it. The only person I knew that got a perfect score was Fullmetal. Did that mean she was smarter than she let on?

"Hey Bastard! Why are we going to see some people take the Alchemist test? I have things to do." Ah Fullmetal always to the point, but I guess he did have a right to snap at me. I did drag him all the way from East City right after he came back from Lior. I only come to East City to visit Hughes but I made an exception today.

"Well if you haven't heard there's a women that actually passed the written test with a perfect score." Ed then looked at me with curiosity and motioned me to continue. "So I wanted to see how good she is with her Alchemy and I took you guys along because I thought you could use a break." I had to laugh when Ed started to yell at me for wasting his time.

"But um sir why are you so interested in her?" Alphonse asked.

"I have a feeling that today the military will gain a new Alchemist that's not a man for once." We entered the building where the test would be taken and waited for them to come. About 5 minutes of waiting and more people coming to see Miyuki the doors opened and revealed the Fuhrer along with 5 other people. People started to whisper as Miyuki entered. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on mine. I could tell she wanted to frown but she for some reason resisted. She then looked at Ed and Alphonse. She had a curious look when she saw them but that went away when the Fuhrer spoke.

"Please line up over there. We would like to see your abilities with your alchemy so I would like you to fight each other but not kill each other. We will judge you on your performance and see if you have what it takes to be a State Alchemist." The Fuhrer then went to his spot to observe the possibly future Alchemist.

"So are you ready?" One of the men asked Miyuki, putting on some gauntlets.

"Ready as I'll be, just don't be sad when I kick your butt." She smirked taking a fighting stance not drawing a transmutation circle.

"Wait, where's your Transmutation circle?" Another guy asked. She smiled even wider.

"You'll have to find out on your own." She ran at them clapping her hands and created a ball?

"She's using wind based Alchemy" Edward muttered now interested in the fight. "That's very hard to control; even I haven't been able to control it at all." Now that was something. Ed was genius and he could pretty much do anything. When he says he can't do it it's usually impossible for the rest of us to do it. Now Miyuki was performing something that seems impossible for the rest of us.

"Take this." Miyuki said throwing the ball of wind at one of the men. Thinking quickly the man slammed his fist into the ground creating a wall of metal trying to block her attack.

"It's not going to get through." I muttered. When the ball of wind came closer, Ed spoke up.

"No it's going to crash through." And true to his word when the ball of wind came in contact with the wall it obliterated it and it still continued almost hitting the man if he didn't move out of the way.

"Opps that was a little bit too strong." Miyuki sheepishly said.

"I'm not going to hold back!" another man said punching the ground creating spikes. Miyuki just did a couple of back flips to avoid it, clapped her hands again creating a whip, and slashed through the spikes.

"Don't you know wind can cut through anything?" She clapped her hands again and created a sword that was made purely out of wind.

"That's amazing isn't it Nii-san? She's just like Master!" Alphonse said.

"That's cool I'll admit it but what I'm wondering is where are her Transmutation Circles?" We stayed silent and I tried to find her circles but I couldn't. It didn't help that she was flipping around the place and creating so much wind that we had to brace ourselves to make sure we didn't fall.

"You don't think that she preformed, you know."

"It's a possibility but we don't know for certain." I told them. If Miyuki did perform Human Transmutation what did she loose? It didn't look like she lost any limbs maybe she was just very talented?

"I got you now!" one of the men shouted. I looked back to the fight and saw that Miyuki had somehow been cornered in the wall and there was a huge block of metal heading straight at her. She had no time to clap her hands so she was either going to be crushed or something was going to happen.

"She's going to punch it." Ed said in shock.

"What!" Both Alphonse and I shouted. She did indeed look like she was going to punch it. She pulled back her arm and aimed at the center of the block.

"That's insane! She'll break her bones!" Alphonse cried. The block of metal came closer and she started to move forward.

"We just have to see what happens." Ed said looking intensely at the fight. Seconds passed but it seemed like minutes to me. Finally, her fist connected with the metal block and to everyone's surprise her arm wasn't the thing that broke, it was the block!

"W-what!" the men shouted along with the rest of us.

"Where I come from let's say everyone has to be strong otherwise you'll won't survive. Some of my friends are even stronger than me." she said flexing her arm showing us that there was no sign of injury.

"Impossible!" Ed shouted. "No one can be that strong!"

"Time's up!" the Fuhrer said raising his hand, motioning them to stop. Miyuki along with the rest of the men relaxed but they were gasping for breath. Miyuki however didn't seem to be even winded!

"We have decided that today we will only be gaining 1 State Alchemist. This said person showed excellent talent with their Alchemy and knew how to maneuver around every tight spot. I'm proud to say that today we will make history. I'm pleased to announce Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku as our newest State Alchemist." Fuhrer started to clap and slowly but surely other people started to clap for her accomplishment and she blushed, hard. I guess she wasn't use to the attention.

"Come on Fullmetal, it's time to get back to work." I said realizing that we spent enough time here.

"Whatever Bastard."

"Brother! Sorry Mustang." I just chuckled.

"I wonder how she's going to be placed under." Ed said after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know but whoever gets her will be lucky that they have such a talented Alchemist on their team." I said a little disappointed. Truth to be told I wanted her on my team, not for her talent…ok maybe a little for her talent but because she seems she would get along with us very well. Not to mention that I can bug her endlessly like I do with Ed. We were about half way out of the building when the Fuhrer stopped me.

"Mustang can you come to my office?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise by complied.

"Go on Fullmetal I'll meet you at the train station shortly." I waved him off and Ed screamed in anger

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'S TO TINY—"

"Brother! Sorry Mustang, Fuhrer!" Alphonse said sheepishly covering the mouth of his brother before he could continue his rant.

"That's fine just wait at the station." I chuckled as I saw Alphonse drag his brother out of the building. When they were out of earshot, I turned to the Fuhrer and asked.

"So what's this about?" he smiled at me and said

"Oh you see—"

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

I did it! I finally became a State Alchemist! After they announced that I was a Sate Alchemist the led me to Fuhrer's office, (I finally learned of his status after someone blurted out thank god they did or it would have been embarrassing if I didn't know who he was.) and gave me some papers to sign, saying that I was loyal to them and blah blah blah. They also told me about my salary, how to get money from the bank and I had to create a password to give to the operator if I wanted to call the military from an outside line. They also gave me a silver pocket watch that looked like a shape of a lion, strange if you asked me.

"Do you want something engraved in it?" one of the men in the office asked.

"What?"

"Do you wish to write something inside your watch?" The Fuhrer asked. I was about to say no when I thought of putting something to remember my family by.

"Um yes but can I write it?" He nodded and gave me the watch. I opened it and with the engraving pen they gave me, I drew the Uzumaki's family symbol and wrote underneath it.

_Believe it. _I then wrote next to the Uzumaki's symbol Suna's symbol and wrote underneath it.

_Family. _I was lucky that I still had a picture of my family (which consisted of Naruto's too.) and I put it in there. Luckily, it fitted perfectly and I closed the watch.

"Is that all?"

"Almost. Tomorrow you'll start your first day as an Alchemist. You are to report your commanding officer. This is his office it's located in East City and you should be there around 7. I suggest you leave today so you can get there without any problems. And don't worry about living arrangements; you can live at East City headquarters if you wish." The Fuhrer said giving a salute. I quickly followed suit and saluted him. As I was exiting I stopped remembering something very import and.

"Um Fuhrer sir? Can I ask something?" he raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Can I not wear the standard uniform? I would like to wear what I'm wearing right now." I sort of begged him. He gave me a laugh and said.

"Sure just make sure it's ok with your commander." I sighed in relief; I wasn't going to wear those awful uniforms!

"Thank you sir!" and I left the building. It was about lunchtime when I exited the building and I decided to go to Garcia's to have lunch and tell them the great news.

"Hello—Oh Miyuki what brings you here?" I smiled and showed her my pocket watch. She smiled back me and led me in her house.

"Congratulations! I knew that you could do it!" Just then, Elicia came into the room.

"YUKI-CHAN!"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE." I cried hugging her. She only giggled.

"So what do want for lunch?" she asked.

"Anything, but let me help you."

"Fine, Elicia do you want to help mommy and Miyuki cook lunch for daddy?" Garcia asked

"Daddy!" she cried and ran to the kitchen.

"I wish I could see my kids do that again." I mumbled. I think Garcia heard it but made no comment. We made a simple lunch but the kitchen was so messy due to Elicia carelessness but it made her even cuter. When lunch was finished, Hughes came in and we ate lunch in peace. Half way through the meal Hughes asked me

"So who will you be working under?" I stopped chewing and swallowed before I answered him.

"Really I have no clue, the Fuhrer just told me to go to this office by 7. Apparently it's at East city so today will be my last day eating with you guys since I should leave to be closer to my job. By the way do you know who this is?" I showed him the office number. He looked at it but made no recognition.

"I don't think so. You'll have to find out tomorrow I guess." I had a feeling he knew who this was but wasn't telling, I let it slid though since I was feeling in a good mood today. After we finished lunch, I left their house to pack so I could get to East city faster. It was a little saddening that I would leave Hughes and his family but I knew I could visit them anytime so it wasn't that bad. I arrived at the train station at four and I was lucky to get the last train ticket for the day. Once I was on board, I found myself a seat and stared at the sky.

_It's so strange that I'm signing up for a military when I'm already loyal to another one. _I stared at the sky for a couple of minutes before I fell asleep for once a little bit more peacefully.

* * *

The train jerked to a stop and that immediately woke me up. When I looked out the window, I saw that it was about 6ish with the sun setting. I stretched my body, a little sore from the uncomfortable train ride, grabbed my suitcase and got off the train. East City looked pretty much the same as Central and I wondered if there was a difference at all.

_Ok should I head to the Military now and get my living arrangements or find a hotel?...I guess seeing a preview of the office I'll be working for wont be bad._ With that thought in my head I headed to the Military and hopped they would have a room for me. After walking for 30 minutes, I finally reached the building and headed inside. There was a woman at the receptionist desk painting her nails but once she saw me she put the nail polish away and asked sweetly.

"Yes can I help you?"

"Um yeah, you see I just became a State Alchemist," I got out my pocket watch and showed it to her, "and I am suppose to start here tomorrow but I don't have any living arrangements so I was wondering—"

"Fill out these papers. We'll give you one of the extra rooms here at Headquarters for now until we can find a permit place for you. Here are your keys for now and you can give me those papers tomorrow when you're done. Take the stairs on your left up to the 4th floor and you should find your room."

"Thank you so much." I smiled at her and when to my room. As I came to the third floor, I could hear a boy arguing about some bastard and making him go to Central just because he had some hots for some girl. Another but calm voice; which sounded like my own nephew Alphonse, tried to calm him down but was failing. I continued up and when I found my room I just dropped my suitcase, grabbed my pajamas changed into them, and fell asleep on the comfortable bed.

_Tomorrow is the start of my first at the military oh what joy._

When I woke up it was around 5:30 so I decided to take a shower before I ate breakfast. Taking a 10 minute shower I changed into my outfit and I made sure I had my pocket watch in my pocket that I added to my pants. I ate my breakfast and I saw that I had 30 minutes left so I decided to turn in my papers. Luckily, the same woman was there from yesterday and told me that they would have a room ready for me by tonight. I started to walk up the stairs to head to the office that I have been assigned to when I saw that I had 20 minutes left. While I was on the fourth floor, I noticed that the same boy from yesterday was also climbing the stairs too along with his armor suit friend.

_Maybe they know where the office is. _

"Hey um excuse me." The blonde kid didn't react so I tried again. "Hey blonde kid do you—" I wasn't exactly ready for what happened next. One moment I was asking the kid for direction when I on the floor almost blown away by his shouting.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A BLONDE TEDDY BEAR!" After a couple of seconds of being in shock by his shouting, I had to laugh. He was too much like Minato when it came to his height that it was almost scary.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" He yelled

"Nii-san! I'm very sorry for my brother's behavior." After calming down I finally told them

"No I'm sorry for laughing it's just you remind me of my nephew when you talk about his height. He's small for his age so he's very sensitive about his height. If I knew you were sensitive about your height I wouldn't have made that kid comment." I smiled sheepishly at him but it was forced. Whenever I think of my family, I get depressed and I don't think that would make a good impression on the kid.

"Whatever, so what did you need, oh by the way I'm Edward, Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric." He pointed to the suit of armor that waved politely at me. I gave them an eye smile since I was desperately trying to hold my tears in since I heard Alphonse's name.

_Damn there's just so much similarity between them and my nephews! Is this Truth's way of torturing me?_

"Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku. So you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist." I said shaking hands with Edward. I heard people talking on the train how a short blonde kid, who was called the Fullmetal Alchemist, that saved a train from terrorist. They also said that he had a height problem.

"Wow you're like the first person to get it right." Edward said shocked.

"That's good I guess, oh now I remember what I was going to ask you," I fumbled with my pockets and grabbed out the piece of paper that held the office number. "Do you know this is? I'm suppose to start there today." Edward looked at it and frowned.

"So you'll also work under that bastard to? Great! He'll probably make me show you around!" Edward grumbled and started to walk ahead of me.

"So I'm guessing you have him too and you hate him?"

"What gave it away?" Edward said sarcastically. Alphonse sighed but followed him anyways.

"Sorry about Nii-san he just doesn't like—"

"I just don't like him! I hate that bastard!" Edward growled. I had to sweat drop at that, what made him hate his commanding officer so much?

"So um how old are you guys?" I asked wanting to switch topics.

"Nii-san is 15 and I'm 14." Alphonse answered. So they're barely entering their teens.

"When did you guys join the military?"

"About two years ago." Edward answered. So they only been in this system for two years I wondered if they had killed anybody? I had killed dozens when I was 15 and even more as I grew older. When they didn't speak up I looked up and saw that they had confused looks.

"What?"

"You're not freaking out. Usually people say that I'm too young to be in the military." Edward said.

"Well if the Military let you join then they must have thought that you were matured enough to be in the Military so that's why it's not much of a surprise." I quickly came up with an excuse to cover my mistake. Alphonse seemed to buy it but Edward looked suspicious of me but he let it go. After walking for a couple of minutes, we stopped at a door.

"Well we're here at the Bastard's office." Edward growled. He opened the door and an angry but familiar voice rang out.

"Why are you late? This is not the attitude a state Alchemist should have!"

"Relax Bastard! We bumped into each other and we came a little late." Finally, the door was wide open and I could see 6 people in total (not counting Edward or Alphonse) one of them was a blond haired, amber-eyed women that held a strong aura around her. She was standing next to a table and at that table, there were 4 guys, one of them had glasses, dark brown almost black eyes and black hair. He seemed a little innocent to be in the military but looks could be deceiving. Next to him was a white haired man well it was white on top but black at the bottom and his eyes seemed to be closed but I couldn't tell. Across from him was a bulky looking guy that had brown hair and seem to be growing a small beard. He had a laid-back attitude but his eyes held wisdom and I knew I was dealing with another Shikamaru here. Next to him was a blonde blue-eyed smoking man. He also had a laid-back behavior but seemed alert to his surroundings and was staring at me with interest.

"So Bastard what do you want me this time?" Edward asked. Finally, I looked up to see who my superior officer was and I had to scowl. The sitting behind his desk was none other than that State Alchemist Bastard!

"YOU!" I shouted surprising everyone in the room.

"You know—"I cut off Edward not letting him interrupt my rant.

"OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE I HAD TO BE PLACE UNDER IT HAD TO BE YOU! YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU BASTARD!" it was quiet for a moment before Edward full out laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing Fullmetal because you get the job of showing Miss Miyuki around the place and showing her the ropes." Roy smirked and that got him to stop laughing

"What! Why me?"

"Because I said so." I can see why Edward hates Roy as much as I do now. He looked at me and then at my outfit.

"What's wrong with my outfit." I hissed.

"Why aren't you wearing the standard uniform?"

"Because I don't like it."

"Change into it."

"NO."

"You will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't and if you continue to argue I'll punch you so hard that even your great-great-great grandkids will feel it." I snarled letting a lot of killer intent out. Everyone was setting bullets until Roy gulped out

"Y-yes." I then released it and smiled at him

"I'm glad we have an agreement." Edward smiled at me.

"I'm liking you more every minute." I smiled back at him and gave him a peace sign.

"We have to stick together since I believe we are the only ones who see Roy's true nature." Everyone just chuckled even Alphonse gave a hearty laugh.

"Ok enough with the laughing. Fullmetal start giving her the tour. When you're done we'll start introductions." Edward nodded and we (along with Alphonse) started to head out when Roy said

"Wait! I still haven't given your State Alchemist name yet." I looked at him with confusion.

"What's that?" he sighed and explained it to me.

"It's a name State Alchemist uses instead of their name, for example I'm the Flame Alchemist due to my ability with fire. Edward is called Fullmetal due to his ability with metal. I need to come up with a name for you now…" he stayed silent for a couple of seconds before he spoke up.

"From now on you'll be known as the Whirlwind Alchemist." I smiled to myself

"The Whirlwind Alchemist…I like it. Is that all?" he nodded and the motioned me to go with Ed. I gave him a salute before I left and walked out with Edward and Alphonse,

"So Whirlwind Alchemist huh?"

"Yeah…..Fullmetal Alchemist." All of us chuckled, but Alphonse asked.

"So what should we show her first Nii-san?" Edward just smirked.

"I say we should eat some early lunch take a break and see how things go from there. How about it?" I had to smile at him

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alphonse just groaned.

"Great another person who hates Mustang." We had to laugh at his innocence.

_Maybe it won't be so bad at all. _I took out my pocket watch and stared at it.

_I'll be home soon Gaara, Winry-chan, Mei-chan, everyone, just you wait._

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, bad? Please review it really means a lot to me even a "this is good" will make my day. And about the Alchemist Test I had no idea what they had to do so I made it up and I hoped you liked it. If not I apologize. **

**I hope I got Roy, Ed, Alphonse, Hughes, and everyone else's characters right. Trust me it's kinda hard to write them but I did my best.**

**So until next time see ya!**

**-midnightmich**


	3. Ch 3 The Pains of Alchemy

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**Chapter 3! So Miyuki passed the State Alchemist test making her the first ever woman Alchemist in the military. She is sent to East City to work under Roy and meets the Elric brothers and Roy's subordinates. What will happen with Miyuki now? Will she learn the truth about the Elrics? Will she start her search for the Philosopher's Stone?**

**Oh before I go on with the story I want to thank juniperlei for reviewing! It made my day and I'll try as soon as I can to update my story.**

**Warning: there are some cussing words, and a little bit of gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

**Homunculi: **_I am immortal _(it's pretty much anything underlined)

* * *

Last time:

"_So what should we show her first Nii-san?" Edward just smirked._

"_I say we should eat some early lunch take a break and see how things go from there. How about it?" I had to smile at him_

"_Sounds like a plan to me." Alphonse just groaned._

"_Great another person who hates Mustang." We had to laugh at his innocence._

_Maybe it won't be so bad at all. I took out my pocket watch and stared at it._

_I'll be home soon Gaara, Winry-chan, Mei-chan, everyone, just you wait._

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"That was some good food." I smiled as I took a sip of my drink.

"Yup that hit the spot." Edward burped sighing in content. I looked at Alphonse who had nothing to eat while we were here.

"Aren't you hungry Al…I can call you Al right?" saying Alphonse just made my heart throb.

"Yeah that's fine. And um, no I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"We had a really big breakfast so that's probably why Al doesn't feel hungry." Edward covered for him. He was lying, for god sakes I had kids so I knew if they were lying or not.

"You're lying."

"N-no. We're not."

"I know when kids are lying, my kids do the same thing so don't even try to argue with me. Now tell me why aren't you eating?" I looked at Al waiting for an answer.

"Wait you have kids?" Edward asked.

"Yes and don't change the subject. Al why aren't you eating?"

"Um-um I-um. I don't like people watching me when I eat?" Al tried to lie but he couldn't pull it off. That kid was just too damn innocent for his own good even if his armor didn't show it. I sighed in defeat.

"It's obvious that you guys won't tell me the truth so I'll drop it…." Both boys sighed in relief, "for now." they stiffen and Edward glared at me. I looked at the clock on the wall of the restaurant. It was about 12:30ish. "Ok let's head back to the Bastard's office. I think we've been gone enough" I heard Edward stifle a giggle and Al sighing. I paid for the food and we exited the restaurant. We walked in silence but after a couple of minutes Edward spoke up.

"So you said you have kids. How old are they." I gave a sad smile but answered them

"My oldest daughter is eight and the youngest is six."

"And how old are you?" Al asked.

"Al! Don't ever ask a woman about her—"

"28"

"Wait what?" Both Al and Edward did a double take and stared at me with shock.

"You heard me. I'm 28 years old. And don't tell anyone else if you want to live." I glared at them. They gulped and nodded fiercely. "Good. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah so you had your kids when you were only 21? That's pretty young. Why did you have kids-"

"So young? Because where I come from it's a very difficult life. You can have a family at a young age and hopefully watch them grow up. That's if you're lucky."

"And what if you're unlucky?" Al asked

"You'll die young and have no family or you do have a family but still die young and won't be able to watch them grow." By now I had stopped walking and took out my watch, opened it and look sadly at the photo inside.

"So where are your kids?" I closed the watch trying my hardest not to cry.

"I have no clue." We all stayed silent for about a couple minutes. Al was the one to break the tension.

"I think we should head back to headquarters. Colonel Mustang might be mad at us if we're late."

"I don't care what that Bastard thinks." Edward snarled. Al only sighed and I had to chuckle.

"Well I agree with Al I don't want to be fired on my first day. Let's head back."

"Fine, let's get going." Edward muttered angrily. I shook my head at his behavior; he really acts just like Minato. On the way back Edward told me basically about the Military, where what was located, who was in charge of East city, and basically why he hated Mustang with a passion.

"He gives us so many missions and they always lead to a dead end! He only wants me to do his work so he can do other stuff to make himself Fuhrer!"

"He wants to be the Fuhrer?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Al asked. I guess it was pretty common to know that Mustang wanted to be the next Fuhrer.

"I heard some rumors but I wasn't sure. You know about rumors; sometimes they are lies people come up with." Oh how well I knew that. I remember once a villager started a rumor saying that I was the Kyuubi's protector and to get rid of Kyuubi they had to kill me first. That was probably the worst time in my life. I can't even remember how many times I was admitted into the hospital because of that rumor. Subconsciously my hand went to rub my back, I could still feel the scars they permanently gave me, it spelled Demon Protector.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked. "You spaced out for a moment." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry I tend to do that sometimes. Well come on we don't want to be too late." Edward huffed but gave me a curious glance. Either he didn't believe what I said or he was still wondering about my kids. I put that to the back of mind and told myself to worry about it later. We made it to Mustang's office in about 8 minutes and Roy was pretty mad at us for coming late….ok pretty mad doesn't even cover it, he was furious.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FULLMETAL? I TOLD YOU TO GIVE HER A TOUR OF THE BUILDING! THAT SHOULD HAVE TAKEN MINUTES NOT 5 HOURS!" 5 hours? I looked at the clock and indeed it had been 5 hours since I arrived here. Well that wasn't good.

"Sorry about that, Edward thought it would be better if he showed me the city, since I barely know it myself, along with the building. We got hungry and decided to have some lunch. Time just flew by." I covered for Edward. Roy looked at me in surprise and asked Edward.

"Is that true?" Edward looked at me and said.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better if she knew the city better." Roy sighed and sat back in his seat looking much calmer. All three of us sighed in relief; it looked like he wasn't going to punish us.

"So what now Bas-Colonel" I corrected myself. He held the power to fire me, so I think calling him a Bastard wouldn't do much good for me right now. He smirked when I corrected myself.

"So you finally—"

"No I still believe that you're a bastard and nothing's going to change that." I told him. Edward had to laugh but he shut up when Roy glared at him.

"Well I was going to introduce you to my team but since you took so long they decided to get some lunch. We'll just have to wait for them." Edward groaned and sat on the couch muttering something about evil Bastard. Al just took a seat and sat next to his brother. I finally looked at them absorbing every detail. Edward looked just like Hohenheim; he had golden hair and golden eyes. No doubt he was his son. He even had his hair in a pony tail but instead of leaving it alone he braided it. He was wearing a red trench coat and underneath it he had a black shirt with black pants. Not to mention he had black boots. Why was he wearing so much clothing? Was he hiding something? I looked at Al next. Well there wasn't much to look at he was just a suit of armor that looked very intimidating. It didn't suit his nature. Why was Al wearing a suit of armor that's like 3 feet taller than his older brother? Something wasn't right with these brothers. I took a seat on the other side of them and closed my eyes.

_Maybe if I activate the Rinnegan I'll be able to see what they're hiding. _Hoping that no one was watching me I activated my Kekkei Genkai. There were 3 chakras present, Mustang had chakra reserves about the size of the average Jounin and had a fire nature to it. That would explain why he could use fire base Alchemy. I looked at the Elric brothers chakras. They had about the same size of Mustang's but a little smaller. Edward though had many chakra natures in him. It's like he could use any element for Alchemy if he wanted to.

_But why would he stick to Metal?_ I took a look at his body and I was shocked to see that his right arm and left leg had very little chakra flow in them.

_What happened to the chakra flow in his arm and leg? Something tells me that these boys have secrets deeper than I thought. _I now looked at Al's body and I actually gasped aloud.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked clearly confused why I gasped aloud. Edward and Al looked at me too waiting for an answer. Quickly I deactivated the Rinnegan and sheepishly said

"Oh nothing I just remembered something that's all." I chuckled nervously. They looked at me like I was crazy but they dropped it.

_Why isn't there a body inside of Al? He doesn't seem to be controlled by anyone, not to mention if he was controlled there was no reason why he could talk. Puppets can't talk. _Before I could ponder about Al the door opened and 5 people came through. They were the same people that I saw in the morning.

"Hey boss, finally you're back. We were wondering where you guys went." The blond buy with the cigarette said.

"I'm sorry we made you guys wait." I apologized

"That's alright besides we got to eat out this time." He said. "But if you just want to eat out just the 2 of us-"

"Sorry but I'm not interested." My response made him cry anime tears and mumble something about having bad luck with girls.

"Um should we—"

"It's alright he should be fine in a couple of minutes. Ok men line up and introduce yourself to our newest member Miyuki Sabaku," I glared at him when he didn't say the rest of my name but he continued on, "otherwise known as the Whirlwind Alchemist. That means you too Fullmetal." Edward groaned but complied. Once they were all in line they began introductions, starting with the black haired man with glasses.

"Sergeant Major Kian Fuery. " He gave me a salute and I awkwardly followed. Next to him was the grey haired man.

"Warrant Officer Vato Falman." The laid back almost like Shikamaru guy spoke up next.

"Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda." He gave me a lazy salute and I had to sweat drop. He acted too much like Shikamaru. The blonde haired smoker gave me a smile despite that I turned him down moments ago.

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc." I gave him a friendly smile and I turned to face the only other women in this little gang.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"Well at least I'm not the only woman in this team." I smiled at her; she returned it with a slight smile of her own. I was about to introduce myself when I heard Roy growl.

"Introduce yourself Fullmetal."

"But she knows me—"

"Not your status so introduce yourself!" Edward sighed in annoyance,

"Major Edward Elric. Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." I smiled at all of them

"Well I'm Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku. Also known as the Whirlwind Alchemist. Um what rank am I?" I sheepishly asked Roy.

"Major. All Alchemist are made majors." I frowned at that. That wasn't right. Just because you had some special ability shouldn't mean you automatically get a high rank. Roy noticed this.

"What you don't like that you're only a Major?"

"No it's just weird that I get a higher rank when there are people who probably work their butts off to get to their position they are now and I, just because I passed an Alchemy test, automatically get ranked as a Major. It's just feels wrong." Everyone's eyes widen when I said that. I guess they all thought I was a power hungry woman.

"Well since that's settled I have a new mission for you Fullmetal." Edward perked at this.

"Really? It's not another dead end right?" Roy didn't say anything but instead he went to a shelf that held folders and took one out.

"Since you want to reach your goal so badly—" The Elric brothers looked at me warily but I looked confuse at the conversation. What was their goal? Maybe to find a way to bring back Al's body? "There's an Alchemist who might be able to help you. He researched how to transmute a Chimera and actually succeeded it making it talk. And lucky for you he's living right here in East City."

"What's his name?" Edward asked.

"Shou Tucker, the Life Binding Alchemist." For some reason it made me think of Orochimaru and his sick experiments. I had to suppress a shudder.

"Wait so he successfully made it talk? Like actual human speech?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"I heard that it could learn what people would say and speak but—"

"But what Mustang?" I asked interested in the conversation now.

"It only said 'I want to die'" I clenched my fist. This definitely sounded like something Orochimaru would create. "It never ate anything we gave it and it died." We all stayed silent for a couple of seconds before Roy spoke up again.

"Well lets go meet him. Come along Whirlwind, I need someone to supervise him."

"We don't need any—"

"Fine." I quickly followed him and the Elric brothers out the door. We got into Roy's car (I must say it's pretty weird to be in one of these things. They were barely inventing them before I disappeared. I only rode it in once and I must say it wasn't very comfortable.) and headed to where this Shou Tucker lived. It took us a couple of minutes to arrive at a huge house that needed some repairs but looked like it was in decent condition.

"Wow this house is pretty huge." Edward whistled. I felt a presence behind him and before I knew it a huge white dog flew above Edward and squashed him. My eyes bulged out of my head; I didn't think domestic dogs could that big. He must be a summons or something. Or they were feeding him steroids. Suddenly a cheerful childish voice cried out.

"Alexander, stop that!" I looked up and saw a girl about 4 years old maybe a little older. He had brown hair that was put into 2 braids making her look absolutely cute.

"Oh look daddy! We have lots of guest!" a man appeared behind her looking a little worried. I would be too, I hated when my daughters opened the door without me near them. Some ninja could come and kidnap them in less than a second. I looked at the man's face a little more closely. He had brown hair just like his daughter and he had circular glasses. There were some premature wrinkles probably due to stress but overall looked perfectly normal, no creepy or sadist features.

"Nina," so that's what her name is, "you shouldn't do that, the dog's suppose to tied up." he finally took notice of us and let us in, after we got Edward out under Alexander. Inside the house was a mess though, it looked like a hurricane came in and it looks like no one even bothered to clean up the mess, is that a spider web?

"I'm terribly sorry about the mess. Ever since my wife left, the house has been like this." Ah that would make sense; no women in her right mind would let her house look like this. He led us to a table and we all sat down.

"I see you're the newest State Alchemist am I right?" he asked me.

"Yes I'm Miyuki the Whirlwind Alchemist. How do you do?"

"I'm fine." He took notice of the rest of the group and introduced himself. "Hello Edward I'm Shou Tucker the Life-Binding Alchemist." The Colonel took over now.

"Edward here is interested in Biological transmutation and he would like to examine your research. If you don't mind."

"Not all. But may I ask why? I'm laying down my cards so shouldn't you too? Why are you interested in Biological Transmutation?" Well I must admit he was sneaky but he was right, you can't really expect someone to give you their life's work without you giving something or providing them what they need. Edward Stiffen as did the Colonel.

"You see, he—"

"Colonel it's ok." He then looked at me and asked. "I hope you can keep this a secret?" I only nodded. He then started to take off his Jacket,

"Mr. Tucker has a point." His jack was now fully off, and both Mr. Tucker and I gasped, Edward had a prosthetic arm, an automail in fact.

_So that would explain why there's so little chakra flow in his arm and leg, but I didn't think he had Automail. That must hurt like hell to put it on._

"My god. So this is why you're the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"But how did you lose your arm?" I asked. Edward sighed but told me his story.

* * *

"I see, so you guys lost your mother at a young age." I muttered. These boys had done what I had done but only to see their mother one more time. I couldn't blame them; if I knew about this Alchemy when I was younger I think I would have done the same thing. There were so many times I wished that I had a mother to sooth away my pains, give me hugs and kisses, and just be there.

"It must have been painful." Mr. Tucker said looking sympathetically at them.

"We told the higher up that he lost his limbs during the Civil War. We would appreciate that you won't tell anyone about this." Colonel Mustang spoke up and he looked at me too. "The both of you."

"My lips are sealed." I did the zipping my lips shut thing and smiled at him.

"Yes that's fine, besides I don't think the Military will let him go. He has too much talent. Well let's head to my lab, there might be something that could help you." He led us to a room and when he opened the door I could hear all kinds of animal screeching and howling in there. I had to suppress a gasp when I saw all the mutated animals in cages.

_This is horrible! How could they let him do this to animals?_

"Sorry about this, this isn't exactly my best work despite what people say." We continued down the hallway and I nearly puked at the sight of the almost dead animals.

"C-can we just g-get out of here?" I asked feeling nauseous.

"Of course, this way." I quickly followed him not wanting to see the animals anymore.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked.

"Just not exactly use to seeing that. Those poor animals, they know nothing but pain." I whispered. He looked at me with sympathy and patted my shoulder.

"Get use to it, you're in the military we do the dirty work people don't want to." True, the Military will always do the dirty work people say that's evil. It's sad but true, I had to do a couple of dirty work just to protect my village.

"Yeah I know." He looked at me with questioning eyes but before he could ask Mr. Tucker stopped in front of another door.

"This is my file room, I hope you can find what you need." He opened the door and I had to whistle at the sight. This file room was HUGE!

"WOW this is huge!" Edward exclaimed voicing my thoughts.

"Feel free to look around; I'll be in my Lab if you need anything."

"Thank Mr. Tucker" Al said, Edward was still too busy looking at all the files.

"I'll start on these shelves." Edward stated finally focusing

"And I'll take this side." Al said cheerfully.

"Well I'm going back to work, Miyuki look after them and make sure they come home at a reasonable time." I smiled at him

"No problem, you just back to signing paper and all that good stuff." He glared at me and I glared back, after a couple of seconds of glaring he stopped.

"Ok see you guys later."

"Bye Colonel!" Al said, apparently Edward was too absorbed in the book he was read.

"Wow he's so focused, it's like we don't exist anymore." Mr. Tucker said

"Yeah that's why he became a State Alchemist at such a young age." Roy waved goodbye at us on last time before heading out of the house.

"A genius huh." Mr. Tucker whispered not loud enough for anyone but for me. I looked at him suspiciously. He saw that I was staring at him and smiled at me before he closed the door leaving to I guess his lab. I looked at the clock and I sighed.

_Well since they're reading I guess I should read too, who knows maybe I'll fine something interesting._ I took off a file off the shelf and before I knew it I was absorbed into it. I didn't look up from my book until I heard a crash and a muffled cry. I closed the file and looked for Edward since he disappeared.

"Edward? Al? Where—oh having fun Edward?" I giggled as I found Edward under Alexander again.

"S-shut up! Al where were you if you weren't looking at the files?" Edward yelled.

"Um Nina looked like she wanted to play and—"

"Don't be so easy going!" I had to laugh at this sight. It's reminded me too much of my nephews and strangely me and my brother. I would always have to make him focus on his studies but he would somehow find a way to get out of it and play games. Good times.

"Alexander says he wants to play with you too." Nina cried happily and we all laughed when Alexander started to lick Edward in the face.

"You got some nerve to play with me, I EDWARD ELRIC AM GOING AFTER YOU WITH EVERYTHING I GOT, YOU DAMN MUTT!" Edward shouted and ran after the dog.

"Oh brother," Al muttered, "Why do you act so much like a kid?"

"Because he's still one. Now go out and play with Edward. I think you guys been reading a little too much, so you need a break."

"But—"

"Go play or else." I muttered darkly.

"Y-yes, Miyuki. Come on Nina we don't want Alexander to kill Edward.

"Yay we're going to play!" Nina cried as Al carried her outside along. I smiled at her innocence. She's just like my girls, always wanting to play and having no other care in the world. I followed them outside at a much slower pace looking at the house in more detail. When I passed the lab I peaked inside and saw that Mr. Tucker was working on some papers and holding his head in stress. Noticing that nothing was wrong I quickly made my way to the yard and supervised the kids.

After an hour of playing and laughing my ass off (Edward really had no chance against Alexander) I realize it was time to go.

"Come on Edward get out under Alexander, it's time to go." Edward groaned but slowly crawled out of Alexander weight.

"Did you find anything helpful?" Mr. Tucker asked coming to the yard. Edward had a gloomily look on his face.

"Um no not really." He muttered.

"You can come back tomorrow." He said

"You're coming back tomorrow? Are we going to play again?" Nina asked hopefully.

"Yeah, and maybe Miyuki can join us." Al said

"I don't know—"

"Please!" Nina asked giving me puppy dog eyes. Damn it, those eyes will be the death of me.

"S-sure." I stuttered giving in, I was weak. She smiled and gave me a hug. I stiffened up a little but returned the hug with a sad smile that Mr. Tucker saw.

"Well we have to be going—oh who's that?" I asked when I saw a blonde hair military personnel coming towards us. I smelled the air and there was a stink of cigarettes. Ah it must be Havoc.

"Mr. Havoc, what are you doing here?" I asked when he came closer to us.

"Hello Miyuki, Edward, Al, Colonel Mustang sent me here to make sure you guys went home." A tick mark appeared on my forehead. That bastard didn't trust me to bring them home on time.

"Bastard." I muttered. Havoc just chuckled and then looked at Mr. Tucker.

"Oh and I came to deliver a message to Mr. Tucker from the Colonel, 'Evaluation day is coming up. Don't forget'" Mr. Tucker looked depressed but answered

"Yeah I know."

"Well good-bye Mr. Tucker, see you tomorrow." I smiled at him, he only gave me a nod and took Nina back inside the house and closed the door on us. The four of us walked in silence when I asked Havoc.

"Havoc? What's evaluation day?" he took a whiff of his cigarette before he answered me.

"From what I know it's when an Alchemist reports his, or her now, results of their research. If they don't get a good evaluation then their license is revoked."

"I see so does that mean I have to do that to?" I asked

"Probably" Edward answered for me. I stayed silent for the rest of the way home.

_Who knew Alchemist had so many jobs, not to mention what some have to do. Maybe Alchemy isn't all good as I thought it would be._

We came back to Mr. Tucker's house the next day and while Edward was reading, ignoring us completely, Al and I talked to Nina.

"So your mom just left 2 years ago?" I asked surprised. What mother would leave their child without any contact for 2 years? I would never do that to my own kids and the way Nina described her mother it sounded like she wouldn't either. Something was wrong with this story.

"Yeah Daddy said she went back to her family."

"It must be lonely in this big house with just your father." Al replied.

"It's ok. Daddy's nice and I have Alexander, but—"she lost her playfulness in her voice, "it's been lonely lately because daddy's in his lab so much." I saw that Edward was listening to our conversation and put his book down.

"Well I'm stiff and tired of doing nothing but reading." He stood up and stretched his limbs.

"I say we should go out and exercise it's the best way to get relief of stiffness." I suggested.

"Yeah I'll go exercise out in the yard." He then pointed to Alexander "Hey mutt, I need some exercise so come and play with me!"

"You too Nina. Let's all go play." Al said. Nina gave us one of her biggest smile and ran outside along with Edward and Alexander. "Are you coming Miyuki?" Al asked before leaving the room.

"Yeah I'll be there, I'm just going to get a drink of water." I smiled at him.

"Ok see you soon." Al said before running off to join his brother. I went to the kitchen to get some water and I saw Mr. Tucker sitting at the table with multiple notebooks and paper that were balled up.

"Having a hard time Mr. Tucker?" I asked him. He looked up from the notebooks and gave me a sad smile.

"Yes and it doesn't help that I have a limited time to come up with something." I patted his shoulder,

"Don't worry I believe that you'll come up with something. Just keep trying." I was about to leave the room when Mr. Tucker asked me.

"Why did you give a sad smile when you hugged Nina? Do you have children of your own?"I turned around and gave him a sad smile.

"Yes 2 in fact and it's hard for me to be away from them. Which reminds me, why did Nina's mom leave 2 years ago. Leaving your children is pretty hard to do." He stiffened up but didn't say anything. I continued "I can't believe that Nina's mom just left because you were poor, no mother in her right mind would do such a thing. It must have been for a different reason, like maybe you murdered her?" I asked.

"What do you mean? How could I murder my wife? I love her!"

"I was voicing my opinion. Besides I think something's wrong with 'your wife leaving you' story." I glared at him and he glared right back.

"Something happened 2 years ago and I tend to find out. I don't want Nina to suffer anymore." With that said I stopped off and headed towards the yard where everyone was playing.

"Miyuki! Come and play with us!" Nina squealed as Al put her on his shoulders and ran around.

"Sure how about we play who can tackle Alexander?" I asked. I really wanted to see if he could evade all of us.

"I'm in! I'm going to get you, you damn mutt!" Edward cried trying to tackle the dog. I laughed at his tactics and tried myself.

"You're not going to escape me!" and I lunged for the dog.

* * *

"That dog is not normal!" I grumbled as we headed back to Nina's house.

"I know how can a dog that huge evade all of us?" Edward shouted still angry that he was the only one to be attacked by Alexander.

"Hey Nii-san. It looks like it's going to rain." Al said and I looked up at the sky. It was filled with grey clouds and it was pretty windy.

"It looks like we'll be playing inside." I sighed; I didn't like being cooped up in a room all day. Al rand the doorbell and opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Tucker? Huh that's weird." He opened the door and we didn't see Nina or even Alexander at all.

"Something's wrong." I whispered. I checked the chakra signatures in the house. There was Mr. Tucker's, he was in his lab, along with his there was a different kind of chakra, and it was a mix of Nina's and Alexander's.

"Mr. Tucker? NINA! ALEXANDER!" I ran towards Mr. Tucker's lab.

"Miyuki! Wait!" Edward cried running after me.

_No he couldn't have. He could have! Nina please be alright, please be alright! _I didn't stop running until I reached his lab. The door was open slightly and I could see Mr. Tucker kneeling down looking at something else. Edward and Alphonse had finally caught up to me and spotted Mr. Tucker.

"Oh there you are Mr. Tucker."

"Hey guys, take a look of my finished product." He said with a creep sadist voice. Edward opened the door and we saw a white dog looking animal with long brown hair.

"It's a Chimera that can learn human language. Watch this." He then pointed to Edward and said. "This is Edward." And to my horror it replied

"Edward?" it sounded too much like Nina, I clenched my fists.

"Good job." Mr. Tucker said patting its head.

"Good job?" it said again.

"Wow it's actually talking." Edward said amazed

"Of course it would." I growled. They looked at me strangely. "Tell me Tucker. Where is Nina and Alexander." I snarled. The Nina chimera keep saying Edward over and over again and finally it said my name.

"Miyuki?" that did it, I grabbed Mr. Tucker by the collar of his shirt pushed him roughly against the wall.

"Tell me did you do the same thing 2 years ago with your wife just so you wouldn't get your license revoked?" I shouted at him releasing so much killer intent. Edward and Al finally realized what I was talking about and looked back at Nina with shock.

"I hate when people butt into other people's business." Mr. Tucker calmly said. I clenched my fist and just as I was about to punch him another arm beat me to it.

"You Son of a Bitch! How could you do that! To your own daughter!" Edward shouted

"Nii-san!" this time I joined Edward with the punching. I made sure to add chakra to my arm to make it hurt even more.

"You sick Bastard! I should have known you would've used Nina! There's only so much you can do on animals! So it would probably be easier to make a talking Chimera if you used a human right!" I screamed punching him in the gut.

"Using human instead of animals is so much better, as Scientists you should know—"

"SHUT UP!" Edward screamed, "Do you think you can get away with this, for toying with other people's lives?"

"Human lives? HAHAHAHAHA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. JUST LOOK AT YOUR ARM AND LEG, ISN'T THAT THE RESULT OF TOYING WITH HUMAN LIFE? WE'RE BOTH THE SAME!" Edward glared at him with pure hatred and was about to punch him when I stopped him

"No Edward isn't even close to you. He was just a child longing for a mothers touch. He didn't even know what he was doing was wrong." I said. They both looked at me. "But you Shou Tucker knew what was going on and even had the nerve of trying to experiment on your own daughter. You're no Alchemist, just a sick bastard!" and with a chakra enforce punch in his gut making him cough up blood. Edward was going to deliver the final blow when Al stopped him.

"Don't Nii-san, anymore and it'll kill him." Edward looked pissed but he listened to his brother.

"Al's right Edward, besides death would be going easy on him." I growled dropping the Alchemist to the floor.

"You know that nothing can get done if you don't get your hands dirty, how else do you think we made it this far." He choked out

"While that is true Tucker, there is a fine line between people like you and people like Edward who have to do dirty work. You happened to be on the wrong side of the line." I didn't bother to look back at Tucker and went to kneel next to Nina.

"I'm sorry Nina there's nothing we can do to restore your body back." Al sadly said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Nina!" I cried hugging her.

"Play, let's play." I cried even harder when she said that.

* * *

I sat down next to Edward, outside in the rain, when the military came. I could hear bits of what they were talking but I was sulking too much to listen let alone process what they said.

"—all he can do is move forward. Isn't that right Fullmetal, Whirlwind?" a familiar voice echoed behind us. I turned around and saw that Roy and Riza were here. We didn't say anything and the Colonel just sighed.

"How long are you guys planning to sulk?"

"Shut up." we both muttered. I felt a jacket go around my shoulders and I looked up to see Riza giving her own jacket to me.

"You'll get a cold." I almost snorted at that. For some strange reason I never, ever gotten a cold, flu, chicken pox or any kind of disease while I grew up. Even as an adult I still haven't gotten sick. Maybe with all the poisons the villagers gave me it must have made me immune to most sickness.

"Thanks." I whispered and put the jacket on properly. Roy and Riza continued down the stairs and Roy once again started to talk.

"While you guys are called the Dogs of the Military or maybe even devils, you decided to come here to try to restore you're bodies. Do you really have time to take a break over something as minor as this?"

"As minor huh? Yeah I'll restore our bodies back to normal even if we're called dogs or devils. But still we're not devils or even close to being gods—" I looked at Edward to see where he was going with this. He suddenly stood up and yelled at the Colonel.

"WE'RE HUMAN BEINGS AND COULDN'T EVEN SAVE ONE LITTLE GIRL! We're insignificant human be—"

**SLAP! **The Colonel looked back in surprise as did Riza and Al.

"Miyuki why did—"

" Idiot. Of course we're human beings. Not devils, especially not gods, but made you think we could save every innocent person out there?" Edward looked at me with shocked.

"Well! WE CANT SAVE EVERYONE YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT SO DON'T BE BLAMING YOURSELF OVER THIS BECAUSE WE C-CANT S-SAVE E-E-EVERYONE!" I cried remembering my friends and how they all died and I couldn't save them. "Y-you can't, no matter how h-hard y-you try. There w-will always be p-people you c-cant save." I whispered falling back to the stairs and let myself cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I could see the Roy looking at me with concern.

"Are you—"

"I'm f-fine. I'm going to take Edward home before he catches a cold." I muttered walking down the steps of Tucker's home.

"Miyuki! Wait." Al shouted running to catch up with me. I didn't even bother to see if they were following me or not. I had to get away from this place as far as possible.

* * *

_**Nobody's POV**_

Not long after Edward, Al, Roy, Riza, and Miyuki left two military officers were stationed in front of Shou Tucker's house making sure he couldn't get away. One of the men stopped a shadowy figure approaching them.

"Sir, do you have any business with Mr. Tucker? If not we ask you to leave the premise—" the Figure lifted his right arm revealing a tattoo.

"I'm going through." The two officers looked at him with confusion, before they turned into faces filled with terror.

Meanwhile Tucker was in his room not noticing that his life was about to end.

"Why doesn't anyone understand me?" Shou Tucker asked his now Chimera daughter. She didn't say anything. He sighed; he didn't notice that someone had entered his room until the figure spoke up.

"Are you Shou Tucker?" Tucker looked up in surprise.

"Who are you? You're not with the Military. What do you want with me?" Tucker asked, "better yet how did you get in? The Military should have stopped you." The Figure only replied

"Alchemists who turn away from the path of God must be destroyed." He growled and with his right hand he grabbed Shou Tucker's face. Before he could even understand what was going on, his brain was destroyed killing him instantly. While his lifeless body fell to the floor, Nina watched silently before crying,

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy hurt, Daddy hurt." The killer looked at Nina with sympathy before placing his right hand on the girls head.

"How sad, there's no way to restore you back to your original body. The least I can do is give you rest." And quickly as he did with her father he killed innocent Nina.

The murderer walked out of the house and started to talk to himself not even bothered by the crime he committed.

"God, two souls have just returned to your side, please give them peace and salvation." He took off his glasses and we could see blood red eyes. He had white hair and an X mark shape on his forehead. This man who killed a mad scientist and an innocent girl was none other than Scar, the Alchemist killer.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

_Dream_

"_Onee-san, Onee-san, Onee-san!" I heard my brother yelling. I turned around and I was surprise to see my 5 year old brother running towards me with blood dripping down his forehead._

"_Naru-chan what's wrong!" I ran towards him checking to see if his wound was deep._

"_The Villagers they started to throw bottles at me because I wanted to buy you a necklace for your birthday and I complained about their high price." My brother sniffed into my shoulder._

"_It's ok Naru-chan they won't hurt you—"_

"_Look there's the demon and its protector! Get them." A villager shouted followed by a chorus of agreement._

"_They're going to hurt us!" Naruto cried scared, hugging me tighter._

"_Not while I'm around. Hold on!" I said grabbing my little brother and running as fast as I could to out run the villagers. We had a good head start so I started to make a plan to out run them. I saw a barrel of oil and marbles sitting innocently on the street begging to be thrown over._

"_Hmm let's see them run through this!" I shouted pushing the barrels down throwing its content onto the street. We were lucky that the ninjas didn't decide to join them otherwise we would be dead meat. Both Naruto and I laughed at the sight of villagers trying to run through the slippery mess._

"_That'll teach you to mess with my little brother!" I laughed as I ran back to our safe house. Once I saw that we weren't followed I slowed down to a walk._

"_Onee-san thank you for protecting me from the villagers!" I smiled at my little brother._

"_Of course I'll protect you. You're my little brother; I'll let nothing happen to you."_

"_Or us?" I looked up and I saw the Rookie 9 and all my sensei's smiling at me._

"_Of course." My voice had now change back to my adult self, "I'll protect you no matter what!" I eyed smiled at them giving them the thumbs up._

"_Then why didn't save us? You said you would protect us, why didn't you come and save us when we needed it the most." I looked back at my friends and I let out a horrified gasp as I saw my village burn down to a crisp and most of my friends, dead on the floor bleeding._

"_Why didn't you save them mommy? You never break your promise, or do you." I turned around and saw my daughters giving me a creepy smile before they themselves were covered in blood._

"_Why didn't you keep us safe from the war? You promised, you promised, you promised…" they kept on repeating that until I shouted_

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

_End of dream_

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, with my arm outstretch as if I was trying to save someone. When I finally realized that it was only a dream I tried to calm myself.

_It was only a dream, Miyuki, it was only a dream._ It took a while to get my breathing back to its normal state but I managed it. I looked at my clock and I saw that it was only 4:30 A.M. I groaned in frustration, there was no way I could go back to sleep with that nightmare. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Miyuki? Are you ok? I heard you screaming." Al's voice echoed through the door.

"I-I-I'm fine." I stuttered. Great now you made it seem as if you weren't ok.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I bit my lip weighing the options, if I let Al in I could talk to him and get rid of the nightmare I just had, or not let him in making him worry about me and I would have trouble going back to sleep.

"N-no not really. Can I come to your room and talk to you." I asked in such a scared voice that I mentally slapped myself.

_You're supposed to be the adult here yet you're acting like a child. _However Al didn't notice or just ignored it and said

"Um Sure." I sighed in relief and got out of the bed and opened the door. Al was there waiting patiently for me.

"Sorry for waking you up with my scream." I muttered as Al opened the door to his room.

"It's ok, I wasn't sleeping, I can't anyways." Al sadly said.

"Oh sorry I forgot about your problem." I apologized.

"It's ok, I get use to it. So you had a nightmare, do you want to talk about." I bit my lip and said nothing. "S-sorry I didn't mean too—"

"I made a promise." I started, "to my brother, friends and family that I would protect them." Al was listening intently now, "and I failed them." Tears started to come out of my eyes but I held them back.

"What happened?"

"My brother's village was attack and most of my friends died. I made them a promise to protect them and I broke it. I never break promises, but yet I did!" I was silently crying now, "I also made the same promise to my daughters, but how am I suppose to protect them if I'm millions of miles away!" I cried.

"Don't worry you'll get back to your daughters soon." I smiled at him. He was trying his best to cheer me up when he didn't even know the truth.

"Thank you Al, sometimes that's a person needs to here. Some reassurance." I gave him a hug putting some chakra in his armor so he could hopefully feel it. He gave a little gasp and hugged me back.

"c-cant B-breathe." I gasped out. He immediately let go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, so what do you want to do until your brother wakes up?" I asked

"I don't know what do you have in mind?" I grabbed my chin and thought.

"What about shogi?" I asked remembering the game Shikamaru gave me as a wedding gift.

"Shogi? What's that?"

"It's like a strategy game. One of my friends played it constantly and no one could beat him at it. He decided to give it to me because his wife got him a new board. I'll go get it." I said exiting the room to get the Shogi board. I was so lucky that regular ink could still be used for sealing. (Although the higher the quality of ink I used the better it work.) They also sold scrolls so I could store stuff into them when I couldn't fit anything in my pockets. I went into my room and grabbed the Games scroll and unsealed the Shogi board that I made with Alchemy. I brought back to Al's room and I taught him the rules of the game. After about 5 minutes of explaining the game, we began our match. Who was smarter, Al or me?

* * *

"You're really smart Al; it looks like you're going to beat me." I said in surprise. Al had somehow cornered one of my last knights and all was left was the Bishop, a Lance, a Gold General and the King. I was pretty smart and the only Shikamaru could beat me, but yet Al was so close to beating me.

"Really? Thanks." I smiled at him and moved my Gold General back one space, where his king was, and I finished the game.

"Checkmate." I smugly said. I still held the record.

"WHAT! Wait how?"

"You forgot that a Gold General can move back one space. You left the King unguarded and I took the opportunity to take out the king so therefore I won. Beat that Shikamaru! I still got!" I gave Al a victory sign and Al sweat dropped.

"And I really thought I was going to win." He grumbled. I patted his shoulder,

"It's ok, the first time I played this game I almost won but I made the same mistake as yours so it's ok." That made Al smile (at least I think he smiled) and put out his hand

"Good Game."

"Good Game." And I shook his hand. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Al are you ready? It's time to go to Mustang's office." We both looked at the clock and we stared at it with shock, it was almost 7! That game took longer than expected.

"CRAP I'm not even dressed yet!" I yelled getting up and running towards my room. I'm so glad they gave me a room next to the Elrics. It made looking after them much easier.

"Miyuki what—"

"Can't talk, gotta get dressed!" I shouted running pass Edward, to my room and changed as quickly as I could. I think I made a record time. When I came back out I was in my outfit, putting my watch in my pocket, eating a banana, and locking my door. I didn't even bother to put my hair in its usual ponytail since I didn't have time to find a hair tie.

"Why were you in Al's room?" Edward asked once we were on our way to Mustang's office.

"Oh I um couldn't sleep and I decided to play a game with Al and time just flew by." I said while chucking down my banana. Edward glanced at Al who agreed with me and Edward left it at that. While we walked to Mustang's office I realized why are we coming here? We didn't exactly have to come here. So I decided to ask Edward.

"Hey Edward, why are we going to Roy's office? We don't exactly have to be there." Edward put his head down in sadness and whispered

"I just want to know what's going to happened to Tucker and Nina." I gave him a sad smile. Truth to be told I also wanted to know what would happen to that bastard and Nina. We walked in silence for the rest of the way and finally we approached Mustang's office. Edward just stared at it before walking off. I was about to ask him why he decided to just leave when the doors opened.

"Edward? Miyuki? What are you guys doing here so early?" Ask Riza. It looked like she was heading out.

"Miss Riza, good morning. We were just wondering—"

"What's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?" Edward asked. I saw Riza's eye sadden a little before they were back to the stoic gaze.

"Besides having his license removed, Mr. Tucker was supposed to go to Central to have a trail—"

"Wait you said was. What happened." I asked.

"The 2 of them died." I stared at her with shock. We were just there yesterday and they just died?

"Wait what!" I semi-yelled

"Officially they were killed though. I'm telling you this because even if I had lied, you 3 would have found out the truth." She then started to walk away from us.

"Wait by who?" Edward cried running after her.

"I'm heading towards the crime scene now to find out."

"I'm coming then." I said. Riza nodded and continued walking.

"Wait, take us too—"

"No." Riza bluntly said

"Why Not!" she abruptly stopped and said

"It's better if you didn't see." And she continued to walk leaving the boys standing there. "Do you have a jacket with you Major Miyuki?" Riza asked me.

"Only the one you gave me, it's in my room, I'll go get it right now." I said and sprinted towards my room. I grabbed the jacket and went to join Riza downstairs. We took her car to the crime scene and I saw people already there. As we came to Mr. Tucker's room I recognize Roy and Hughes but there was a muscular guy next to Hughes also looking at the bodies. He was almost bald except for a large blonde hair that curled and he had a blonde mustache.

"Colonel Mustang let me get this straight. I came here to pick up a living Mr. Tucker, and you expect me to go back to central to put a corpse on trail? For gods sakes Mustang we didn't come down here to do an autopsy." Hughes said. I could tell Roy was annoyed at the situation too.

"Yes I know we made a mistake, Hughes. Just take a look in any case."

"So what happened to him?" I asked. They all looked up and saw me.

"Ah Whirlwind, here to help with the case?" Roy asked

"Yes. Hello Hughes. How are you doing." I asked politely.

"I'm doing fine, it would have been better if I didn't have to examine a corpse though." Hughes said sarcastically. I smiled at him, still the same Hughes.

"Is this the new State Alchemist I heard of?" the Blonde muscular man asked

"Yes, the name's Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku, or otherwise known as the Whirlwind Alchemist. It's a pleasure meeting you—um—"

"Major Alex Louis Armstrong, or otherwise known as the Armstrong Alchemist! Behold the strength of the Armstrong that's been passed—"

"Major Armstrong we are investigating a crime scene, please refrain yourself form doing that." Roy pleaded. I was thankful that Roy did indeed Stop Major Armstrong, before he could do something that I probably didn't want to see. He certainly could get along with Gai and Lee very well though.

"Very well Colonel" Major Armstrong said. I looked back at the clothed covered victims and lifted to see what the damage was.

"Eww, that's just disgusting." I said. I've seen many dead bodies, and there were only a few that I had to say Eww to. This made it on the list. "Well the head's blown off completely as if it was ripped apart from the inside out. The rest of the body looks the same way except it not as bad as the head. I would say whoever killed Mr. Tucker must have used some kind of Alchemy to make his head explode and rip the rest of the body." I said. I could have probably found out more if I used medical nin-jutsu but I couldn't risk it just yet. I looked back at the people who stared at me with shock.

"What? Is there blood on me?" I asked.

"How the hell did you conclude that just from examining the body?" Roy asked.

"Where I came from I was a doctor in training so I know some stuff about the body, I did medical autopsies a lot so this is normal for me." I half lied. I wasn't a doctor in training I was a full pledged doctor. They got over the shock and Hughes asked.

"Did the officers outside die the same way?"

"Yes." Roy replied. Hughes sighed and looked at Major Armstrong.

"What do you think?"

"There's no doubt about it, it's him."

"Who may I ask is him?" I asked.

"Scar." They said. I froze for a millisecond before regaining my posture. Could it be that Scar found a way here? No, it couldn't have. He was too much of a coward to perform Human Transmutation.

"We don't his real name but that's what we call him."

"They only way we can identify him, is the large scar on his forehead" Major Armstrong said. Yup defiantly not Scar, he didn't have a scar on his forehead.

"But why did he go after Mr. Tucker?"

"He's an Alchemist killer." Hughes said. "So far he's already killed 5 National Alchemist in Central and 10 throughout the nation." I had to whistle at that. That's pretty impressive for just one guy to kill about 10 State Alchemist.

"Yeah we heard about him here too." Roy muttered.

"He even took out Grand about 5 days ago." Hughes said

"He took out the Brigadier General Grand, The Iron-Blooded Alchemist? The Military hand-to-hand combat specialist?" Roy shouted shocked. I guess he was pretty good if Roy was surprised about his death.

"Yes and he's very dangerous. You should take precautions and have several escorts around you. You too Miyuki, even though I heard you have good skills you shouldn't take the chance." Hughes told us seriously. "So far he's going after well known Alchemists. So that would leave you and—"

"Crap!" I shouted running out of the building. If he was going after well known Alchemist that would mean he would be going after Edward. I had to hurry and find him before Scar finds him.

"Damn it!" I heard Roy shout.

_That's right damn it! _I ran pass the military ignoring them as they shouted my names. I knew something bad was going to happen today. After I turned a corner of a building I made sure that there was no one looking and jumped onto the roof. It would be easier to find Edward if I used my ninja senses. I closed my eyes and activated the Rinnegan. With the Rinnegan I could sense people's chakra at a much greater distance and pinpoint their location.

_Ok where is Edward now? _It was a while before I could sense Edwards and Al's chakra signatures. They were somewhere about 3 miles away from me and it looked like someone was coming towards them.

_Crap! It looks like Scar found them. I have to hurry if I want to prevent s fight from happening. _I deactivated my Rinnegan and sped towards Edward and Al, hopping that I would come too late.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"Oh there you are Mr. Edward Elric." A man in a Military outfit coming said towards me and my brother.

"Thank god you're alright. We've been looking for you!" I looked at him in surprise. Why would he be long for me?

"What's wrong?"

"I have orders to take you back to base at once. There's a serial killer on the loose and—" I looked past him at a dark skinned man just standing behind him.

_What does he want? _The officer noticed this and looked behind me. The dark skinned man spoke up

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" I had a feeling that he just didn't want to talk to me. Apparently the officer knew who this man was because he took out his gun.

"It's the man with the scar—"

"Wait Stop!" I shouted. For some reason I knew He wouldn't stand a chance against this guy. Suddenly faster than I could see, the man struck out his right hand and placed it on his forehead and blood spew out of his body. He dropped the lifeless body to the floor and looked at me.

_Crap this is bad, really bad. I have to move but my legs they won't move even though my brains telling me to run away. Crap this bad! I'm going to die. _Suddenly the bell tower rang knocking some sense back to me and I yelled to my brother

"RUN! RUN AWAY AL!" I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I just needed to get as far away from this guy as possible.

"You won't get away!" he shouted running after me.

"Shit! What the hell did I do to get him to try to murder me? I know I make enemies with a lot of people but I didn't think they would want to kill me!" I shouted aloud.

"Nii-san! Over here!" my brother said in an alley way. I followed him quickly but I didn't understand why he would make us go in a dead end.

"What good will an alleyway—"

"Just come on!" he got out a piece of chalk and grew an Alchemy circle; he clapped his hands and put up a wall.

"Nice." I commented on my brother.

"Now he can't get through." My brother said pleased with his work. We didn't celebrate for long though because a crack appeared on the wall and suddenly it exploded. The dark skinned man somehow gotten through our defense.

"SHIT!" I shouted, running the opposite direction. I didn't even see him placing his right hand on the wall, making the only way out, a rumble of debris.

"T-this is bad." My brother said. I turned around and faced the dark skinned man.

"Who the hell are you! Why are you going after us?" I growled

"If there are creators then there are also destroyers." He said. I glared at the man and clapped my hands. I then reached for a pole on my right and transformed it to a sword.

"So we're telling us we have no choice but to fight." My brother got into a fighting stance and glared at him.

"You've got some guts." He smiled.

"LETS GO AL!" I yelled charging at the man. Suddenly before I could even comprehend the man was between us.

"But you're too slow." His right hand ripped through Al almost erasing his blood seal.

"AL!" I shouted. I glared at the man, how dare he try to hurt my little brother! He was going to pay!

"YOU SON OF—"I was about to stab him when he grabbed my arm.

"I said you're too slow." He hissed and he tried to rip my arm. Luckily he didn't know it was metal and I managed to escape. He looked at me with surprised eyes until I took off my jacket. I would need to go all out on him and I didn't need anything to slow me down. "I see, Automail. No wonder it wasn't destroyed by human destruction. And that other body. I should have killed whoever was in there but there was no body. You're a strange bunch." I snarled at him and clapped my hands again but this time I transformed my arm to have a knife coming out of it.

"Nii-san! Run away! He's too strong!" I heard my brother call out.

"And what leave you here! I'm not going to run away you idiot!" I shouted at him for his stupidity. I would never leave my brother behind, no matter what.

"So by putting both your hands together you form a ring and use the cycle the energy to transmute, then—"he struck out his right hand ready to attack. I charged at him hopping that I could take him down but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that was useless. I struck out my right arm and managed to give him a scratch but he grabbed my arm making it impossible to move it.

"I'll have to destroy this annoying arm first." I failed to realize that he had his right hand on my automail and before I knew it my arm was destroyed.

"NII-SAN!" my brother shouted as he saw me fall to the ground clutching what was left of my right arm.

"I'll give you a moment to pray to god."

"I don't believe in a god." I said "it's only me you're after right? My little brother Al…you're not going to kill him right?" I asked hopping that my little brother could be spared.

"If there are obstacles I will remove them but I only have business with you, Fullmetal Alchemist." He said.

"Really? Then promise me you won't touch my little brother." I pleaded with him

"N-Nii-san." I heard my brother whisper

"I'll keep my word." The scarred man said.

"What are you saying Nii-san! Run away! Get out of here!" my brother shouted. "GET UP, RUN! STOP IT, STOP IT!" my brother shouted even louder sounding close to tears. I could feel the man's hand coming closer to me and for some reason I welcomed it. As long as Al's safe then it would be ok.

"It would be wise if you let Edward go now if you want to live." Another voice shouted. I looked up at the man and I could see he was starring at someone behind me. I turned my head to the side and I could see Miyuki standing in the rain, looking pissed at the man.

"And who are you?"

"Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku. The Whirlwind Alchemist." She muttered darkly. The man stepped away from me and put out his right hand.

"If you wish to interfere I will eliminate you."

"Well, then I'll make sure to kill you first." she clapped her hand and shouted, "Duck Edward!" I did as I was told and a second later a whip (made out of wind) flew just above my head and almost sliced Scar in two.

"Your fight is with me." She said taking a fighting stance. Maybe Miyuki had a chance to beat Scar, maybe. "Don't worry Ed. Everything's going to be fine." She smiled at me and charged at Scar.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

_Please, let them be alright._ I silently pleaded as I sped over the roof to get to Edward and Al. I felt Edward's chakra spike up as he went into battle with Scar. It seemed that Al was down for the count but was still alive. I was only a block away when I heard Al scream

"What are you saying Nii-san! Run away! Get out of here! GET UP, RUN! STOP IT, STOP IT!" I jumped down to the ground and I saw Edward, armless and Scar was just about to put his right hand on Edward's head.

"It would be wise if you let Edward go now if you want to live." I shouted giving away my position. It worked and Scar lifted his hand away from Edward and looked at me.

"And who are you?" Scar asked

"Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki Sabaku. The Whirlwind Alchemist." I muttered darkly releasing some killer intent, hopping to scare him, but it didn't work. Damn he must be use to killer intent! He then put his right hand forward waiting to attack.

"If you wish to interfere I will eliminate you."

"Well, then I'll make sure to kill you first." I clapped my hands and shouted "Duck Edward!" he complied and I shot out my wind whip but Scar dodged it.

_Damn, he's fast, but why is he only using his right arm to attack?_

"Your fight is with me." I said taking my old ninja fighting stand. It was a while since I only used taijutsu, and I was probably rusty. I prefer to fight with either weapons or jutsus. I could see Edward looking at me with a little hope in his eyes as if he wished that I could beat Scar. I only smiled at him and said

"Don't worry Ed. Everything's going to be alright." Before charging at Scar and sending a punch at him.

"You're not like the other Alchemists." Scar said as he dodged my continuous punches.

"I guess you can say that." I said and I did a black flip to avoid one of his kicks he sent to me. I clapped my hands and created a sword, but before I could swing at him properly he struck his hand at my head hopping to blow my brain to bits. Luckily I dodged at the last second and he only destroyed some of my hair, making it uneven.

_Ok so I know I have to say way from his arm unless I want to die the same way Tucker and Nina did._

"I'll admit you're fast." I said as I dodged another of his attack. Quickly I stepped on the wall that I was cornered in and flipped over him slicing at his back. "But I'm faster." I chuckled as I managed to slice his back even though it was only centimeters deep. He grunted in pain and shot his hand to the ground and in my surprise I saw that the ground was starting to crumble.

"Shit!" I muttered as I jumped back to avoid falling into the ground. I didn't notice that Scar had two pipes in his hands that were broken. (Making them really sharp I might add) When I landed I didn't have time to dodge or counter attack as he thrust the pipes through my hands.

"SHIT!" I shouted in pain and he pushed me against the other wall forcing the pipes into them.

"Miyuki!" I heard both brothers cry out.

"Let see you use Alchemy without your hands." Scar said pulling his right hand back, ready to end my life.

"Who said I only relied on Alchemy dumb ass!" I grunted in pain and I sent a kick to his leg making him fall and painfully I pulled my hands out of the pipes before he could get back up.

_Well that's just great I can't exactly use my hands to do Alchemy since they have holes in them. That leaves only Taijutsu and weapons but since I have no weapon that's not an option. Let's just hope that he's not a great hand-to-hand combat fighter. _I balled my hands into fist ignoring the pain and charged at Scar again. I punched, he blocked, he punched, I blocked. I dodged his hand (barely, he managed to give me a huge gash on my arm though) and flipped over him hopping to kick him, he blocks with his own leg. I do a roundhouse kick, he just dodges. We were too evenly matched, unless one of use uses Alchemy or some other kind technique we were getting nowhere.

"Damn, you're better than I thought." I panted slightly, clutching my right arm (I had discarded Riza's jacket long time ago) "But why are you hunting down Alchemists? What have we done to you?" I asked. He didn't say anything and got back into a fighting stance again.

"Fine don't answer me." I said as I charged at him, but this time to mix it up I jumped into the air before he could counter attack and sent a kick to his face. It worked and it sent him flying to the wall.

"Miyuki! You should—"

"Run and leave you guys here unprotected? What kind of adult would I be then?" I told the brothers as they tried to get me to flee.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." I heard Scar said behind me, quickly I spun my right leg to hit him in the head but he caught my leg in a death grip. "You move pretty fast, let's see how fast you can move without one of your legs." He said glaring at me. My eyes widen in retaliation as I saw that the hand he was holding my leg with was his right hand.

_Crap this is bad! I have to get out of his grip before I lose my leg. _I struggled to get out but it was no use, in less than a millisecond I felt pain shoot up my leg and I screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MIYUKI!" the brothers shouted hearing my screams. My foot felt as it if was getting crushed, sliced, and pulled apart from the inside out.

_Either I have to slow the process down and hopefully save most of my leg or try to get out this grip. I think slowing it down would be better. _Quickly I pushed my own chakra to counter Scar's Alchemy that was destroying my leg. It worked but it still continued up my leg.

_Crap at this rate I'll lose my whole leg. I have choice but to use the Rinnegan! _I closed my eyes ignoring the pain and sent chakra to my eyes activating it. When I opened it glared at Scar who looked in surprised at my eye change.

"What—"

"SHINRA TENSEI!" I screamed making him let go of my leg and fly backwards. I fell down to the floor and I gasped out in pain as pressure was put on my right leg. Yup it was totally crushed, sliced, however you want to put.

"MIYUKI!" Edward cried rushing towards me.

"NO STAY BACK ED! Scar still may be alive." I gasped out glaring at Edward daring him to come closer. When he saw my eyes he had to gasp. Internally I cursed myself for forgetting that I still had them activated and deactivated them quickly.

"You are right. I'm still alive." I heard Scar said. I looked back to where Scar and saw that his jacket was now torn and you could see his entire right arm. He had a black tattoo covering most of it, but it had a huge scar where his shoulder and arm should connect. Did that mean he lost his arm and had it attached back? Quickly he ran at me with pipes in his hands (which were the same ones as before) and stuck them back into my hands.

"UGHH!" I groaned as he made my wounds bigger. He stepped on my right leg and I screamed in pain as he crushed it even more.

"This time you won't get away from me." Scar said as his hand started to get closer to my head

_No I can't die yet. I still have to get back to my daughters! I can't break my promise! I CANT BREAK MY PROMISE! _I stared at him in horror as I saw his hand get closer to my face.

"MIYUKI!" Edward shouted. Before he could even touch my face there was a gun shot. Scar looked up to see who had interrupted us and frowned. I turned my head to the side and I sighed in relief as I saw Roy along with at least 20 other military officers.

"That's as far as you go." Roy growled as he saw the damage he did to us. Scar backed away from me and I let out a breath. It looks like I'll live for another day.

"Never have I'm been so glad to see Roy." I muttered.

"Colonel! This guy—"

"Is a suspect for the serial murders of State Alchemists but after witnessing the scene there's no doubt about it that he's the murderer. So are you also behind the murder at the Tucker residence?" Colonel Mustang asked.

"Alchemists are people that twist the natural state of creation to a degenerate form, in other words, sacrilege to out creator god." He up his right hand to a fist and growled, "As the messengers of god, we carry out his judgment."

"That's something I don't quite understand, there are many Alchemist, so why go only after National Alchemist?"

"No matter what, if you intend to interfere like her," he pointed to me "I will eliminate you too." Roy glared at him clearly pissed at his answer and surprisingly threw his gun to Riza!

"Colonel Mustang!"

"Don't interfere." Mustang growled putting on his white gloves.

"Mustang, as in the National Alchemist?" Scar asked

"Indeed, I'm Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist."

"It seems that I'll be taking out two National Alchemists today." Scar growled jumping over me and running towards him.

"You know that I'm the Flame Alchemist and yet you still wish to fight me? YOU FOOL!" Mustang shouted clearly mad at Scar.

_It seems like Roy had ego issues. Great another Sasuke._

"Colonel!" Riza shouted kicking Roy in the legs making him fall backwards. Why would Riza do that? Just as Roy was about to snap his fingers (I'm guessing that's how he used Alchemy) Scar was about to blow his head off if Riza didn't interfere. Riza then got out two guns and pointed them at Scar, but he dodged all the bullets.

"Hey what do you think—"

"You're worthless when it's raining Colonel! Please stay back." Riza commanded him.

"Oh that's right you can't make a spark when it's raining." Havoc said. Roy turned emo when he heard his 2 subordinates telling him he was useless.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU CANT USE ALCHEMY WHEN IT'S RAINING? WHAT KIND OF IDIOT GOES INTO BATTLE WITH BEING ABLE TO USE ALCHEMY!" I screamed at Roy for his stupidity. He went even more emo than before.

"How nice you come here without being about to use your flame, but I will annihilate everyone here for interfering!" Scar shouted

"Then try to." Major Armstrong said coming up from behind him. Scar dodged his punch and jumped a couple of steps back to avoid another attack.

"To be able to dodge my attacks is no easy feat. That must mean you are quite good. You said that you would annihilate everyone here? How absurd! Then best me at combat for I am the Strong Arm Alchemist!" Major Armstrong exclaimed.

"Another National Alchemist. They keep coming one after another. At least this way I can save time." Scar said engaging Major Armstrong in battle. Knowing that Scar would be occupied I tried to get myself out of harm's way.

_OK let's see. I have pipes in my hands, a huge gash on my right arm, and possibly a useless right leg when I get out of here. I just have to get my hands out of these pipes first before I can move. Ok on 3 I'm going to pull them out. 1…..3! _I grunted in pain as I took my hands out of the pipes. The first time it didn't hurt as much since I still had adrenaline still in me, but since it's all gone let's just say it's much more painful than before.

"Holy mother f— that hurts like a bitch!" I muttered as I finally gotten free of my restraints. I looked back at the fight between Scar and Mustang and I had to sweat drop when I saw Major Armstrong with his shirt off having an almost identical pose as Gai and Lee.

_Did he really have to take his shirt off? _I shook my head to get my thoughts back in order. _Not now Miyuki, you need to get close to the Military so they can get you out of here and to a hospital to hopefully save your leg. Now how am I going to— _suddenly I was almost impaled by a spear that Major Armstrong had shot at Scar who dodged it.

"Major Armstrong! Please watch where you're throwing your spears Miyuki's still behind Scar!" Roy yelled. Ah thank you Roy for finally noticing me. Suddenly I heard a gunshot and looked back at the battle and saw that Riza had a rifle pointed a Scar and smoke was coming out of it.

"Did you get him? Roy asked

"He's fast." Riza stated. I looked back at Scar and saw that his glasses had come off, "that shot only grazed him." Scar had a little gash on the side of his head but nothing major, well besides the one on his back. He looked back at us and I saw his red ruby eyes staring back at me. Everyone else just gasped at the sight of his eyes.

"An Ishvalan!" Roy growled out. Everything was still before Scar spoke again

"It seems I'm at a disadvantage with this many opponents."

"Wait a minute. Do you think we're going to let you go when you're surrounded?" Roy asked as officers took out their guns and pointed it at Scar. I saw Scar look at the sewer opening next to him and I knew how he was going to escape.

"Colonel! He's going to go underground don't let—"before I could finish my sentence Scar slammed his palm on the ground and it started to crumble. Unfortunately I was too close to the breaking ground and without any power to move myself, I started to fall.

"SHIT!" I shouted grabbing anything I could find to help me up. The ground was crumbling fast and half of my body was already falling into the dark pit. It was only a matter of seconds before the rest of my body followed.

"Take my hand Miyuki!" cried Mustang as he rushed towards my side. With my bloody hands I grabbed onto his and held on to dear life.

"I'm slipping!" I shouted as the blood on my hands made it impossible to hold it properly. It didn't help that he still had his gloves on.

"Lieutenant I need some help!" Roy cried as I felt him losing his grip. Just as I was about to lose hold of his hand completely and set of hands came and grabbed the other hand.

"Don't worry Major Sabaku, we got you." Riza said holding onto me. I sighed in relief as I felt myself being pulled up and out of the pit of doom. Finally when I was on solid land Roy glared at me.

"Why didn't you move Whirlwind? You could have fallen in there and could have been killed by Scar!" he shouted. My eyes widen a little as I heard him shout at me but then I glared back at him.

"Oh sorry! Didn't you think I couldn't move because of the pain you stupid idiot!" I yelled back at him

"What do you mean pain all I see is your hands bloodied and a gash on your arm! You should have been able to move!"

"Oh yes the pain was too much for me to move." I snarled sarcastically, "Of course I would have moved if it was only my hands and arm that were injured. I'm talking about my leg you idiot!" I shouted and I had to wince as I put a little too much pressure on it. Roy looked at me in surprised but then with shock as he saw that my pants were almost covered in blood.

"We need to get her to the hospital right away! Send for an ambulance!" Roy ordered.

"Yes sir." Riza said as she started to call an ambulance.

"Don't worry Miyuki, your leg's going to be fine—"

"No it won't. Scar used his right hand on it. I doubt that my legs going to survive. I can hardly even feel my toes." I said sadly. I saw the damage he could do and I knew there was no way to save my leg.

"The ambulance it's on its way. It looks like you're in pretty bad shape." I heard Hughes said.

"Oh really I didn't notice." I growled at him. He held up his hands in surrender and Roy glared at him.

"Where were you? You were supposed to provide backup!"

"A normal person like me isn't supposed to get involved in battles like this, with nutcases like you." I had to chuckle softly at that. That's the thing I liked about Hughes, he could always crack a smile on your face even when things got serious. Even Al could—crap AL!

"How's Edward and Al? Are they alright? Are they hurt—"

"They're fine, there talking over there and—"

"STUPID NII-SAN!" and I saw Edward getting punched in the face by his brother. "WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN AWAY LIKE I TOLD YOU?"

"Because I couldn't leave you behind—" Al punched Edward again in the face.

"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Al shouted

"If I did run away you could have been killed!"

"I might have not! How can you do something so stupid like choosing to die when you could live!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I'll keep saying it again and again. If you keep living you might find a way to restore our bodies and learn more about Alchemy! We might be able to save another poor girl like Nina!" Al shouted grabbing Edward's shirt. "How can you pick death so easily? I won't forgive you if you do that!" suddenly there was a creaking sound and Al's arm came off.

"Great my arm came off!" I chuckled at the scene.

"Well at least you guys are alive." I told them. Finally they noticed me and gasped at the sight.

"Miyuki—"

"Don't worry I had worse before. Ugh. Watch where you're putting my leg!" I growled as Roy and Hughes started to lift me. Roy had accidently kicked my leg sending pain up my body.

"But your leg—"

"It's ok. I might be a little worse for wear but I'm alive. That's the important thing. We're all still alive. UGH! Roy!"

"Sorry. Please take care of her and try to save her leg." Roy told the paramedics as they lifted me to the ambulance.

"Roy what did I tell you. Nothing's going to save my leg."

"You don't—"

"Yes I know. No stop arguing with me and comfort Edward and Al. They're probably blaming themselves over this. Let them know it's not their fault." I whispered as I was put into the ambulance. My strength was completely drained from me and I felt like sleeping for at least a week. Roy sighed

"Stubborn woman. But I'll comfort them, you get some rest." I gave him a weak salute before the doors closed on him and I was left alone in the truck wandering off to dream land.

* * *

**Yes another chapter done! So tell me what you think and please give a review or something, it really means a lot. Thanks.**

**P.S. Sorry if there's any mistakes I kinda hurried to put it up and I didn't want to re-revise about 30 pages of writing.**

**Midnightmich**


	4. Ch 4 Automail

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**I'm back! We're on chapter 4 now! So Miyuki has officially met Roy's team and some other Alchemists and she even met up with Scar. Even though she wasn't on his wanted list, she ended up getting hurt because she interfered. What will happen to Miyuki now that her leg is pretty much gone? Will she get automail, and what about Ed? Will he tell Roy what he saw during Miyuki's battle? **

**Before I go on with the story: thank you for reviewing ****TearsThatNeverFell. ****I'll try my best in updating more often.**

**Thanks ****XxSpIcYpEpPeRxX ****for reviewing too, I'll try to update more often.**

**fancyfairy**** thank you for also reviewing and thanks for calling me an awesome writer but I'm probably far from it.**

**In addition, thank you ****Tatamae**** for giving me ideas on improving my writing. I'll try my best! **

**Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

**Homunculi: **_I am immortal _(it's pretty much anything underlined)

* * *

Last time:

"_Roy what did I tell you. Nothing's going to save my leg."_

"_You don't—"_

"_Yes I know. No stop arguing with me and comfort Edward and Al. They're probably blaming themselves over this. Let them know it's not their fault." I whispered as I was put into the ambulance. My strength was completely drained from me and I felt like sleeping for at least a week. Roy sighed_

"_Stubborn woman. But I'll comfort them, you get some rest." I gave him a weak salute before the doors closed on him and I was left alone in the truck wandering off to dream land._

_**Miyuki's POV**_

I was floating in darkness without a care in the world for quite some time. Ever since I passed out from my battle with Scar, I've been here doing nothing but floating.

"When am I going to wake up?" I asked myself. No one answered of course and I sighed in boredom. I wished I had some sort of bijju in me to speed up the healing process but then I would probably have to answer unwanted questions if that happened.

"I wonder how my family is doing." I mumbled closing my eyes. It's been at least a month maybe a little less since I left them. Would they try to find me or would they declare me dead? How are my daughters taking the news? I asked myself many more questions, trying to pass the time until I woke up. Soon I felt tired of asking myself questions and just laid there in the darkness just staring off into space doing what I was doing before, nothing. Suddenly a ray of light appeared before me, bringing warmth and showing me a way out of here. I floated up to the light and welcomed the warmth as if all I ever felt was the coldness and numbness this place brought. As soon as I put a hand through the light, it sucked me in bringing me back to the real world, but unfortunately not my real home.

* * *

Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep

_Someone turn off that annoying sound before I do! _I mentally shouted as I heard the heart monitor. _Seriously when someone wakes up they don't want to hear that! _

"T-turn it off." I groaned as I found strength to say a couple words.

"If we did that then how would we know if your heart is still beating?" I heard a familiar voice say beside me. Slowly I opened my eyes and I saw the worried face of my Colonel, Roy Mustang.

"C-colonel? What—" I tried to sit up but a firm hand pushed me back to the bed gently.

"Don't talk; you just came out of surgery. I'm surprised you're even awake. The doctors said that you would still be unconscious for another 3 days." He said grabbing a chair so he could sit next to me.

"This is nothing. I had worse." I coughed out. "Water?"

"Here" He said giving me a glass of water that had a straw in it. Quicker than my brother when it came to ramen, I drank the whole glass of water and afterwards my throat felt relieved.

"Thanks. I needed that. Where are Ed and Al? Are they ok?" I asked when I noticed that the Elrics were nowhere in sight.

"They're fine, a little worse for wear but fine." I sighed in relief.

"So what's the damage? When can I get out of this hospital?" I asked Roy. He lets out a long sigh but before he could tell me, my hospital room door opened reveling Hughes.

"Hey Roy, how's—Oh hey you're awake!" Hughes smiled at me once he saw that I was awake.

"Hello Hughes. How are you?"

"I should be asking you that." Hughes chuckled and I couldn't help but smile.

"I feel fine beside the numbness in my right leg." I guess I shouldn't have said that because the room became so tense that it was almost suffocating. "Judging by your behavior, I'm guessing that my right leg is gone right?" I said. They nodded sadly and I sighed. I knew that it was a possibility that I could lose my leg but I had hope they could have saved it. I guess the damage was worse than I thought.

"How are Ed and Al taking it?" I asked

"They blame themselves for what happened to you. They won't listen to any reasoning we give them. I think you should talk to them." Hughes said while adjusting to his glasses.

"Might as well, since I'm awake. Can you go get them?" I asked Hughes

"Sure. They're in the waiting room along with the rest of the team. I'll be right back." Hughes replied as he walked out of the room. Now it was only me and Roy. I looked back at Roy and tried to start up a conversation.

"So—how are you doing?" Roy chuckled when he heard my question.

"You're asking me how I'm doing when you're the one in the hospital bed, numb because of all the pain killers they gave you. Really?" I smiled at him

"Well what else am I suppose to ask? What were you smoking when you decided to engage a fight with Scar without being able to use Alchemy? Yeah I'm pretty sure that would go so well." I chuckled as I saw Roy's angry expression to my question, but it grew serious.

"Well that's one thing I wanted to ask you. When I asked Edward about your fight with Scar he told me something interesting." I stiffened up. I had totally forgotten about the Rinnegan incident. I had secretly hoped that Edward wouldn't report it to Roy but it looks like luck wasn't on my side for once.

"Interesting, what do you mean by that?" I asked playing dumb.

"Look I know you're hiding something. Edward told me you were just about to be killed when suddenly Scar just flew away from you as if he was forced to. And then he said your eyes changed. What's going on." I bit my lip as I tried to think of an excuse but before Roy could interrogate me, the doors opened reveling Ed.

"Hey Ed, how are you feeling?" he looked down probably trying to avoid my gaze.

"I'm fine. Look Miyuki I'm sorry—"

"Sorry for what? I should be the one apologizing. I should have gotten to you guys faster. If I did then you wouldn't be armless and Al wouldn't be so damaged. By the way where is Al?"

"He's downstairs. We're afraid that any little movement will break him even more." Hughes answered me.

"But it's my fault that you got hurt! If I didn't go out then—"

"Look it's no one's fault, but my own, ok Ed! I decided to go against him without knowing what he was capable of. I wasn't prepared so the damage done to me is my own fault! Not yours, not Al's, not Mustang's, but my own! Cough—cough-w-water please—cough—cough." I coughed out when I finished my yelling rant. Not the best idea when you just came out of surgery.

"Here" Roy gave me another glass of water and I gulped it down.

"Sigh thanks. Now where was I? Oh yeah, it's not your fault Ed! Now get over it or I'll beat you up until it stays in that thick skull of yours!" I threatened him waving my cocoon hand at him. Even though I couldn't even bend my fingers to form a fist, I'm pretty sure with the cast I could be able to make him pass out. Ed took a couple of steps back when he noticed my dark aura.

"You can't do that to me right? I'm just a k—" he frowned when he realized what he was going to say. We all chuckled when he tried to fix his mistakes.

"I don't care if you're a kid. If I have to beat some sense into you then I will!" I smiled at him. He pouted but he accepted the truth. It wasn't his fault that I lost a leg, both of my hands were in cocoons, and I had a large gash on my right arm. "So when are you going to Fix Al. I want to see him." I asked Ed.

"Well I can't fix him with like this. I need both of my arms to be able to fix him." Ed sighed as he pulled the sweater he was wearing tighter around him.

"So basically you're a brat that can't transmute right?" Hughes said.

"Hey—"

"Yeah he's pretty much useless."

"What—"

"Well they do have a point Ed. You're just a kid who talks too much, can't transmute and pretty much useless." I told him. By now he was fuming mad, his face had turned to the color of what I would say a close resemblance to Kyuubi's fur.

"What about you? You're useless too!"

"While that may be true, if I ever hear you guys call me that…let's say that would be the last thing you ever say." I said with a sweat tone (that Baa-chan used when she was really pissed), daring them to call me useless again.

"Did I say useless? I meant temporally out of commission." Ed corrected himself while sweating bullets. I glared at the other men making sure that they also got the warning.

"Yeah what he said." Hughes chuckled nervously.

"I totally agree with Fullmetal on this one." Roy said stepping back a couple of steps.

"Thought so, so where are you going to get your arm fixed Ed?"

"Back in my hometown. My friend's the one who made my automail and I haven't visited her in a while so that's where I'll be going."

"Do you think by any chance she could make me an automail leg? I don't think I could really stay like this for the rest of my life." I asked him softly while looking at the stump that was once my leg. If I was back home, my ninja life would have ended. Once you lost a limb there was no way to replace it, well you could invest in a puppet limb like Granny Chiyo had, but it required excellent chakra control and most people couldn't achieve it.

"Automail? Are you sure I heard it takes 3 years to complete the rehabilitation." Roy said in surprise.

"Yeah not to mention I heard it hurts like a bitch." Hughes added his 2 cents in.

"But I completed it in a year." Ed said smugly.

"Really? Wow that must have hurt like hell! Not to mention you had 2 limbs to reattach." I whistled in amazement.

"Yeah but it's nothing compare to—you know" he mumbled uncomfortably.

"Oh sorry, I didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories. " I apologized remembering what he had to go through.

"Don't worry, it happened while ago so it's not as bad." Ed muttered.

"But the question is who will watch over you when you go to Resembool." Roy asked "Scar is still on the loose and he could run into you guys.

"Hey I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Ed and Al!" I objected before hissing in pain when I tried to sit up. I was still a little sore from the battle.

"That's exactly why we can't have you protecting Ed and Al. You can't even protect yourself! Not to mention you only HAVE ONE LEG!" Roy yelled at me.

"Fine, fine, you got a point." I mumbled angrily. "Then who wants to come with us?"

"Well I can't, I have tons of work and I have to get back to central." Hughes said.

"Roy? What about you?"

"I can't leave HQ." he replied sadly.

"Well that makes Riza unable to go with us." I said. "She can't leave you unattended; otherwise you would slack off in your paperwork."

"Well what about Havoc and the others?" Ed asked.

"There's no way they would protect you from someone as dangerous as Scar. They're too chicken." Roy answered for us.

"Then who else will take us. I'm not staying here crippled forever!" I growled at them.

"Perhaps I can be of assistant." The voice of Major Armstrong echoed throughout my room.

"Nii-san!" We all looked at the door and saw Major Armstrong carrying a crate that I think had Al's body in it, I mean all we saw was his head.

"Al? Is that you in the crate?" I asked.

"Um yeah. It was the only way to carrying me up here safely." Suddenly, faster than Lee and Gai sensei combined, Major Armstrong had set Al down and ran towards the unsuspecting Edward hugging him to death while crying tears like the famous duo.

"I've heard about your story Edward Elric!" he cried.

"I-is this n-normal?" I asked Roy when I saw the sparkles erupting from the Major. I swear he must be related to Gai sensei or Lee somehow, that was the only way I could explain the way he acted!

"I'm afraid so." Roy grumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Your love that made you try to bring back your mother! And your love for your brother, you would throw away your own life just to transmute your little brother's soul! I AM MOVED!" Major Armstrong yelled, trying to once again to hug Edward.

"Don't come near me!" Ed shouted putting up his foot to keep away the Major. Then he glared at Roy. "You sure have a big mouth Colonel, telling him about my story." Edward hissed.

"Trust me I didn't want to but, when you're approached by someone that annoying, I had to tell him about your past." Roy answered back.

"Too true." I muttered.

"And that's why I'll be your escort until you meet your prosthesis specialist." The Major cried.

"WHAT?" Ed and I shouted.

"Why him? I'll be fine if it was anyone else but him!" Ed cried

"Because everyone else can't or they're too chicken." I pouted when I realized that he would be our only escort.

"Then it's decided!"Major Armstrong said, grabbing Edward by the head.

"Don't decided things for me!" Edward screeched.

"But children should listen to what adults say." Armstrong argued.

_I never listened to an adult and I turned out fine…well sort of._

"Don't treat me as a kid! Al, you have to say something, don't let him come with us!" to bad Al didn't agree with his brother.

"This is the first time I've been treated as a child since I became a suit of armor!" Al cried with stars coming out. I couldn't blame him; both Ed and Al had to live on their own since their mother died and had to grow up quickly to survive. When you have to look after yourself you usually lose some of your childhood and sometimes you yearn to be treated as a child; that much I know.

"Well it looks like we have no choice but to go with Major Armstrong to Resembool." I sighed in defeat. I had hoped someone else could go with us but, I guess he would have to do. Not to mention if Scar did come after us, I'm pretty sure he could handle him. After all he did last for more than a couple of minutes with getting injured. "So when are we leaving—"

"Oh no. you're not leaving yet! You just woke up from surgery!" Roy yelled at me.

"But I feel fine! Just a little sore! I'm not going to say in bed when only my hands and arm are bandaged up!" I whined really wanting to leave the hospital. Even though I worked in a hospital for at least 12 years that didn't mean I like being IN the hospital.

"What about your leg?" Hughes asked. I sweat dropped at that.

"T-that too." I mumbled, "But can't you talk to the doctors and see if I can get out of here soon? I want to get my automail as soon as possible."

"I'll talk to the doctors and maybe they'll let you out early." Hughes said leaving my hospital room contacting a doctor.

"Thank you." I muttered feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

"Let's leave Miyuki to rest. If the doctors clear her for travel she'll need her strength." Roy said once he saw my eyes droop.

"We'll be back tomorrow Miyuki." Edward said.

"Yeah, whatever—" I whispered as sleep began to take over my mind.

I didn't wake up until the next day around lunch time. The nurses gave me some hospital food to eat and I must say they haven't made an improvement on the food over on this side. It still sucked as hell. It wasn't until another hour later when Ed, Al, and Major Armstrong came back to check up on me. It was nice to talk to people while you stayed in a hospital. It cheers you up when you know that there's people who care about you and don't want you to suffer the boredom of being in a hospital, in other words being able to do nothing but stare at a pure white ceiling that could blind you for a couple of days.

"Hey Miyuki! How are you doing?" the friendly voice of Hughes asked when he entered my room.

"Better than yesterday that's for sure. Did you talk with the doc—"

"Yup. He coming in to check up on you now." and true to his word a man in his late 30's, maybe early 40's it was hard to tell, came into the room. He had pitch black spiky hair, and also black eyes just like Roy's but unlike like Roy his eyes held some playfulness and a little bit of mischief but it held some maturity too. Strangely, he had a patch over his left eye though, just like the Fuhrer.

_He looks really familiar. Where have I seen his face? Maybe this is the alternate universe of Naruto. Yeah maybe that's it._

"Hello, I'm doctor Uchiha—" I stared at him with shock. There was an Uchiha here? How was that possible? The Uchiha's were massacred years ago! The only survivors were Itachi, Sasuke, and Madara and I'm pretty they're all dead now.

"Um Miyuki are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost." Edward asked concerned.

"I—I'm fine, just a little shocked at how young he looks that's all." I chuckled nervously trying to make up an excuse. They all looked at me weirdly before the doctor continued.

"Well as I said before I'm doctor Uchiha, Dr. Knox's assistant even though he an autopsy surgeon. He thought that it would be best if I was familiar on how the live body worked. So I'll be checking your injuries to see if they haven't been infected yet."

"But will I be able to travel? I really want to get out of here." I asked him politely. If this was Baa-chan I would have just left by now. He only smiled at me before saying.

"That depends if your wounds aren't too severe. Now can I ask the rest of you to leave the room, it won't be too long." My visitors nodded and left the room leaving me with the supposedly dead Uchiha.

"So what are going to check first Doctor Uchiha?" I asked him

"Obito" he replied, "call me Obito, I don't really like using my last name unless I have to. It makes me feel so old." He smiled at me.

"Ok, then Obito, what are you checking first?" he picked up my medical file that was hanging off the edge of the bed and whistled.

"What you did to have so much damaged done to your leg that they had to amputate it?"

"Just a fight." I mumbled not wanting to remember how I lost my leg. He continued looking at my file when I saw him staring wide eyed at something before he looked at me with surprised.

"Y-your S-sensei's d-daughter!" I looked at him with confusion.

"Sensei's daughter? I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I don't even know—"

"Minato's your dad isn't he? You have his eyes! And you have your mother's…well not entirely but orange hair can only happen when the parents have red and blonde hair! Not to mention you have both of their last names!" He ranted at me.

"Wait you knew my parents? Just who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Obito Uchiha, a chunin in Team Minato! What, didn't your dad tell you about me?" he asked suddenly getting sad at the end.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember much about Minato, he died when Naruto was born and I was only a year old at the time." I told him confused by his statement. I never even knew dad had a team! Kakashi you're a dead man when I get home.

"Oh really? But didn't Rin or Kakashi tell you about me? Or are they dead too?" he asked hesitantly.

"W-well I never heard of a Rin before but Kakashi? As in Hatake?"

"Yes! He's still alive?" I smiled at him.

"Yes he was my brother's sensei." Obito looked at me with shock.

"Kakashi? He's a sensei? What had the world come to?" I chuckled at his antics, he really reminded me of Naruto.

"As much as I would love to ask you about how you seem to know me, Kakashi, and my parents, can you please check my injuries? I really want to know if I can travel." I asked him really wanting to get the examination over with.

"Huh oh sure. Ok give me your right arm, I'm going to unwrap it and see how it's healing." I nodded and lifted my right arm for him to inspect. He unwrapped the day old bandage and stared at it in shock.

"What's wrong? It's it that bad?"

"No it's just it's almost healed. I say give it another 2 weeks or so and the scar will be gone. I think I should take out the stitches though before they get healed into your skin permanently." He chuckled as he brought out some scissors, from his pocket. "It might hurt a bit."

"Yeah right." I mumbled as I watched cut away the stitches. But it was strange to be healing at this rate; sure I healed faster than normal people (thanks to my mother's jinchuriki status, some of the kyuubi's healing power went into me) but never this fast. After a minute of cutting away the stitches, he rewrapped my arm again so it wouldn't be infected.

"You'll have to keep that wrapped up until another week or so. It depends on your healing rate. Now give me your hands. If your arm was any indication, I'll say that your hands are pretty much healed up too." The black haired doctor chuckled. I semi-glared at him but laughed with him as well. I gave him my gloved hands and he had to get a saw to unwrap my hands. After getting through the cocoon of bandages he looked at my hands and sighed.

"They're almost healed too?"

"Yup. Man I envy you for your healing skills! You hardly have to stay at the hospital!" he whined as he started taking out the stitches in my right hand first.

"I guess that's a good thing. I never really like hospitals."

"Same here, the plain white room—"

"The super clean smell—"

"And that annoying heart monitor." We both said at the same time, "it's just plain annoying!" we looked at each other for a moment, having serious written all over our faces, before bursting out into laughter.

"Man I'm liking you more every minute!" Obito gave me a foxy smile that could match Naruto's perfectly.

"Well thank you. Are you almost done?" I asked him as I saw him almost done with my left hand now.

"Almost just a little more…there! Now your hands won't be in cocoons anymore but they have to be wrapped up in bandages until they heal. I would check your leg but since I heard you want to get automail, I'll leave that to the mechanics to fix up. Overall you're in good health but I would like you to stay in until tomorrow. You still need your rest to travel, we don't want you to pass out." he chuckled as he was writing his report about me.

"Thanks Obito—um do you want to come by after visiting hours to talk about my parents and all that?" I asked. He stopped writing and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Sure, I want to know everything. I'll bring some food here too," then he lowered his voice into a whisper, "the hospital food tastes like crap."

"That I know too well of." I said giggling with him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Hey Doc. Are you done examining Miyuki?" Edward's voice echoed behind the door.

"Yes, you can come in, I'm done right now. Who's her commanding officer? I need to talk to him about her injuries." Obito asked writing more stuff on the clipboard, never looking up as Ed and the rest returned into the room.

"Roy Mustang. He should be here soon." Hughes answered for me.

"I am here you idiot." The infamous Roy said as he finally entered my room.

"Great, the bastard's here." I mumbled angrily as Roy went outside to talk to Obito.

"Hey your bandages aren't as big as they were before! Especially the ones on your hands! What happened to them?" Al asked innocently as he noticed my hands for the first time.

"Oh um well the doctors said that they weren't needed so he put less bandages on them." I chuckled nervously. I really didn't like to lie to kids but I couldn't let them know about my situation. It would bring up to many questions that I couldn't answer at this moment.

"Really? So the damage wasn't as bad as we thought?" Hughes asked suspicious. I knew he saw the damage first hand and I knew it didn't look like it wasn't serious.

"I guess." We stayed silent for a couple of moments before the door opened again, revealing Roy and Obito.

"So Doc. When can Miyuki leave?" Edward asked impatiently

"From what Doc. Uchiha told me, Miyuki can leave tomorrow but she'll have to rest for the rest for the day, and get prescription painkillers for her leg, hands, and arm. Start packing your stuff Fullmetal you'll be leaving as soon as Miyuki wakes up." Roy ordered Edward.

"Finally, hey Al do you mind staying here while I get my stuff packed?"

"Not at all Nii-san. I'll just talk to Miyuki until you come back."

"Ok be back soon." And Edward left my room.

"Major Armstrong you should also pack for tomorrow's journey." Roy said.

"I'll pack right away Sir." Major Armstrong said as he saluted Roy and left my room.

"What about Miyuki? She still has her stuff to pack." Al said.

"Don't worry; I still haven't exactly unpacked yet. There are enough clothes in the suitcase to travel for at least a week. I can rewash my clothes if I have to stay longer." I told them.

"I'll have Lieutenant Hawkeye pick up your suitcase in the morning." Roy said to me.

"Thanks."

"Well since it looks like I'm no longer needed, I think I'll leave. I have to get back to Central anyways. Bye Al, bye Miyuki. I hope you get better." Hughes waved as he exited my room too.

"By Hughes." Both Al and I said simultaneously.

"Well I have other patients to tend to, so I'll be leaving as well. Bye Miyuki." Obito said as he too, left my room. Now all was left was just, Roy, Al, and me.

"So what's new?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Not much, we still haven't found any leads where Scar could be hiding." Roy sighed as he sat down in Ed's seat.

"Well he could be very well hiding outside the city or inside the sewers. He's not going to leave when there's so many State Alchemists that need to be killed, in his mind." I said, "But he probably won't try again until things have settled down a bit."

"So Nii-san's safe?" Al asked

"For now." Roy and I stated. We were back to the awkward silence again and I swear the sound of a pin drop would make us cover our ears in pain.

"Um so who wants to play shogi?" Roy looked at me as if I was crazy

"Shogi? What in god's name is that?"

* * *

After finding a piece of paper to draw a board on (Which is quite difficult when you can't properly use your hands.) and also drawing the pieces on another piece of paper, I explained the game to Roy. He thought it was interesting enough and decided to play against me. He, like Al, was pretty smart when it came to battle tactics and gave me a hard time but in the end I still won.

"Hell yeah! I'm still undefeated!" I shouted.

"Let's play another game! You just won by luck!" Roy growled clearly not used to losing.

"Yeah right! You're just a sore loser! Take your lost like a man!" I growled back at him

"Another game, damn it!"

"I'll play." We looked up and saw that Ed and Major Armstrong had come back and they were now both looking at the board in interest.

"Alright a new player. Move Roy, Ed's going to sit there." I said as I pushed Roy off of the chair and brought it closer to Ed. I explained the game to Ed and he caught on much quicker than Al and Roy had, and he was giving me a hard time. It was like if I was playing Shikamaru! The game went on for at least 3 hours and it looked Ed had a chance to beat me!

"I never knew a board game could be so intense." Muttered Major Armstrong as he watched our game come to an end.

"I'm betting Ed's going to win." Roy whispered to Al.

"I don't know. Miyuki's pretty smart. It could go either way." Al answered him.

"Damn you're pretty smart! This is the first time I actually had trouble with a game." Ed said as he looked at the board desperately trying to save his king but I had him cornered.

"Same here. You're the only person that's making my brain work overtime"

_Except Shikamaru. _I thought as Ed sighed in frustration.

"Ok there's no way I can win, you have me cornered and even if I could find a way out of it, you had your knights in position to kill my king. You win." Ed muttered angrily as admitted defeat.

"Yes, I'm still undefeated!" I shouted happily. Just then my door opened revealing a nurse with a tray of food.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow and visit her again." The nurse said politely.

"So soon? But I was having fun." I whined. "It's so boring staying here at the hospital!" Everyone just laughed.

"Don't worry we'll get you out by tomorrow noon." Roy chuckled as he left my room followed by Edward and Major Armstrong who carried Al.

"Bye." The Elric brother said.

"Bye." I said even though they were now out of my room.

"You have some interesting friends." The nurse said as she put the tray of food, (if that's what you called it. It looked like they smashed together all the vegetables, added some pieces of meat, and served it to me.) on the desk next to me.

"Eat up." she smiled and left the room. Carefully I picked up my fork and poked the green mush, and I gave out a silent scream when the green mush jiggled back.

"I'm not going to eat this crap." I said pushing the dish far away as possible from me. They had given me a piece of bread to go with the food so I didn't starve. After finishing my "dinner" I was tempted to go back to sleep when a knock on the door made me alert again.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's Obito and I brought us some real food." He said as he entered my room with a bag of takeout food.

"Oh thank god! I thought I would have to eat this crap." I said pointing to the green jell-o dish.

"What is that?"

"I have no clue and I don't tend to find out either. So what did you get?" I asked

"I got us some ramen! I hope you don't mind, everything else was closed." He said giving me a cup of ramen.

"Not at all. I'm used to eating ramen all the time. We couldn't afford to eat anything else when we were young, so ramen and instant ramen was our only food source." I said grapping a pair of chopsticks and breaking them apart. "It smells so good! Mmm," I moaned as I tasted the ramen, "It's like eating at Ichiraku Ramen!" I said with stars in my eyes. That was the only place that sold the best ramen ever.

"Ichiraku Ramen? It's still there?" Obito asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yup! Naruto and I go there all the time!"

"I remember that place; our team went to eat there all the time after we finished our missions. Good times. Is Ayame working—"

"There, yeah, and even Teuchi still works there."

"Wow! Isn't he like 60 or something?" I giggled

"No I think he's 50 or something like that. Either way I don't think it would be Ichiraku Ramen without him or Ayame." I slurped my noodles.

"True, it wouldn't be the same without them." We stayed silent finishing our meals. After 2 minutes (what can I say, I love Ramen.) we threw away the bowls and stared at each other.

"So Miyuki, whatever happened when I died?" Obito asked. I sighed not knowing how to answer him.

"Well I don't know exactly how to answer that, but let's see. I'm guessing you died during the 3rd Great Shinobi War right?" he nodded. "Well we won that war, and Min—Dad became a legend from that war because of the Flying Thunder God Technique."

"Well that's no surprise. I knew Sensei would become famous, I think his good looks also helped him." I laughed at that statement, but I couldn't help but agree with him. Dad was pretty handsome, so even if he didn't create that technique he would still be famous with the ladies.

"Yeah, so anyways we won the war, dad became a legend, oh also with Kakashi."

"Really?" he said shocked, "How?"

"Because he gained the Sharigan and became the Copy Cat Ninja. How did he gain the Sharigan anyways? He never told us." Obito sighed and touched his left eye. My eyes widen.

"You gave him your Sharigan? What, How!" Obito sighed but looked me in the eye.

"You better get comfortable, it's a long story. It all started…"

* * *

"I'm sorry." I whispered after he finished his story. It was so sad that his life ended so early, I mean he was only like 13!

"It's alright there's nothing I could do anyways. It's all in the past. So what else happened after I died?" I took a deep breath and I tried to remember every important date I could remember from History class. I told him how Minato became the forth Hokage, I was born some time later, Naruto was born a year after me, How Kyuubi attacked and was sealed into my brother, how our parents died, the 3rd became Hokage again, how the Uchiha's were massacred some years later by Itachi because of a rebellion, and so many other things that would take forever to list. It was 4 in the morning when I finished my story and I looked at Obito in concern when he didn't talk right away.

"Are you ok or was that too much information to take in?" I asked. Obito only sighed before he answered.

"This is a lot to take in. I mean almost everyone I knew died, even my family! Even though they were planning a rebellion against the village not all of them should have died." he cried.

"I'm sorry." I said once again. He took a deep breath before answering me.

"It's ok. It's all in the past. But I still can't help but feel that this is all a dream! I mean I died, but yet I was reborn here or something like that."

"That's what I've been meaning to ask you. How did arrive here?" he gave a sigh and he brushed his hair with his hand.

"Truth to be told I have no clue. After I died I remember facing a white figure. It really creep the hell out of me." He chuckled, "Anyways, he started talking and said something about giving me back my life in another world. But in exchange I would have to help someone, I can't remember who though. So after he finished saying that black hands grabbed me and pulled me through a gate. I woke up in the middle of the forest and once I found out that I couldn't get back home I started my new life here."

"So you saw Truth! And he gave you back your life?" I semi-yelled as he explained his story.

"Wait so you saw this white figure too?" I nodded.

"Just about 4 months ago, I found a book on Alchemy and started to learn it. But war came to our country, and I was kidnapped when I was on a rescue mission to save the survivors of Konoha. They forced me to do human transmutation and that's how I ended up here." I mumbled.

"So we're both stuck here huh?"

"Maybe. You see I heard something about a Philosopher's Stone and it helps you power up your Alchemy. If I can find one of these stones, maybe I can create a way back home for us. "

"I heard about the Philosopher Stone too. But how are you going to get information about the Philosopher Stone?" he asked

"I didn't become a State Alchemist for nothing." I said, "I heard they have more access to information that normally wouldn't be opened to the public."

"Smart, but what are you going to do if you're sent to war?" he asked.

"Let's just hope it won't come to that." I suddenly gave out a huge yawn.

"Oh it looks like I overstayed my visit. Get some sleep; you'll have to leave in the morning. See yeah." Obito said going near the window of my room.

"Don't tell me you're going to—"

"Hey I'm still a ninja. Old habits die hard." He smiled at me as he jumped out of the window. I shook my head at his behavior.

_Yup, he's just like Naruto. They never use the door. _I closed my eyes at that last thought and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hey Miyuki are you awake?" Someone asked while shaking me.

"Ugh—I am now." I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. At first all I saw was a yellow bur and for a moment I thought it was Naruto, but the blur cleared up and it revealed to be Edward.

_Damn it! I really thought it was Naruto. _I gave out a huge yawn and glared at him.

"You owe me a large coffee. And it better be dark!" I growled at him. No matter who it was I hated waking up earlier than I have to. Gaara had some scars to prove it along with my brother along with other unfortunate people who tried to wake me up. Edward gulped nervously.

"Y-yes, I'll make sure to get you one."

"Thank you. Now why am I awake now? I thought I wasn't supposed to leave until like lunch time?"

"Well Roy thought it would be better if we got you out earlier so we could get to Resenbool faster."

"I guess that's reasonable, but that doesn't explain why you woke me up. Isn't the nurse supposed to do that?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Well the nurses did try before but um you scared them away with your sleep talking." I looked at him with confusion.

"I sleep talk? Oh crap, what did I say to scare the nurses so much?"

"I quote 'if you wake me up I'll slice your bodies into a hundred pieces, feed your organs to the dogs, and burn the rest of your remaining limbs' and they ran to get me." I sweat dropped at that. It seemed I hadn't lost my sadist side.

"Um I tend to get a little sadist when it comes to sleeping." I chuckled, "blame my brother; he used to do….strange things to get me awake. I had to find ways to make him stop so I became a semi-sadist." I smiled at him.

"Did you actually carry out your threats though?" he nervously asked.

"I lost count after the first month; I stopped completely after half the year gone by." He paled considerably.

"Y-you really d-did that to y-your brother?" I nodded my head and sighed.

"Yes and even though I did hurt the crap out of him so many times he never got the message." He became so white that even the hospital walls didn't compare to him. "So for future reference; don't wake me up before it's time to wake up unless you want to suffer the same fate as my brother." He nodded furiously.

"Understood."

"I'm glad we have an agreement. Now can you get a nurse in here; I would like to change out of these hospital clothing. Unless you want to—"

"Nurse!" Edward shouted leaving my hospital room so fast that he left an after image. I burst out laughing when he ran. It was too much fun teasing him! A minute later a nurse came in with my newly washed clothes and helped me out of the hospital gown. It was embarrassing having another women undressing me and redressing me.

After 20 minutes we finally managed to get myself in my clothes. When the nurse helped me to the bathroom I finally got to see myself in the mirror. I had to suppress a gasp as I saw my reflection. My face was covered in multiple scars but they were fading way, there was still dirt on my face, my hair was a mess since Scar had cut it unevenly and made me look like a whack job. It looks like I'll have to pull a Sakura and cut my hair shorter. I didn't even bother looking at my leg since I knew how it looked like.

"Do you want to clean up a little?" the nurse asked me.

"If you can please? I don't want to go out looking like this." I whispered. She smiled at me, grabbed a wet cloth, cleaned my face of any remaining dirt and sweat from my battle with Scar, and brushed my hair as the best as she could. After she was done cleaning my face she helped me get into a wheelchair (much to my protest) and wheeled me out of my room. Outside my room waiting for me was none other than the Elric brothers, Major Armstrong, and Roy Mustang.

"Well I've got your release papers. You're free to go." Mustang said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay another day? You look like you—"

"If you finish that sentence then I'll make sure you'll be the next one admitted in the hospital!" I snarled at him. I didn't needed to be reminded how horrible I looked. He stepped back a couple of steps.

"U-understood, well let's get into the car. You guys have a train to catch." Roy said while walking away. Once we reached the car (which Havoc was driving) Major Armstrong had to carry me, just to put me in my seat (which thankfully was the shotgun) Once we were all comfortable in the car, Roy waved us good-bye and Havoc drove us away from the hospital. It took about 20 minutes to get to the train station and another 10 minutes just to get on the train. Once I was safely one the train and Al was comfortable in the luggage section. (Poor boy, being treated like luggage) we waited for the train to depart. After 5 minutes there was a knocking on our window compartment. It was none other than Hughes!

"Hey Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"Well since everyone else in headquarters were too busy to see you off they decided to send me—" I tuned out to the rest of the conversation and stared at picture I took out from my watch. I smiled sadly as I remembered that day.

It was Mei's 8th birthday and she wanted a family photo of all of us. Just as we were about to take the picture Naruto and his boys rushed into the picture and sort of ruined it. We had to take another one but this time we had both of our families in it. Although it took a lot of persuasion and ramen to make sure the boys wouldn't make any funny faces in the picture. Good times indeed, good times.

"Well have a safe trip! If you pop by Central, come and visit me." I heard Hughes said as I snapped out of my daydream. I looked up and saw Armstrong and Edward giving Hughes a salute. Quickly I followed suit. The train whistle hissed loudly indicating it was time to leave.

"Good-bye Hughes, stay safe! Oh and tell Garcia and Elica I said hi." I shouted as the train departed from the train station.

"Will do Miyuki! Stay safe!" he yelled back.

"I will." I whispered before sitting back on my bench (I had one all to myself!) and stared at the scenery.

"So Ed," I said not looking away from the window, "who is this mechanic of yours? How good is she at making automail?"

"She's an old childhood friend, and she's not exactly an automail mechanic. She's more like part surgeon, part prosthetic harnesser, and part automail tuner." Edward explained.

"So in other words she's your girlfriend." I bluntly said. Ed turned a bright shade of red before yelling excuses. I only smiled at him. Childhood friends usually ended up together no matter how much they deny it. I mean look at Gaara and I, even though we didn't exactly meet when we were 5 we meet pretty young and became fast friends. Now look where we are, a loving couple that will go to the ends of the Earth to save each other or our kids. I'm pretty sure Ed and his mechanic will end up like us, minus the shinobi life.

"Well I'm going to sleep since I SOMEONE woke me up. Wake me up when we get there." I yawned as I made myself comfortable on the hard cold bench drifting off to dreamland hopping to catch up on my sleep.

"Don't worry we'll wake you up." I heard Major Armstrong said before I heard no more.

"Hey what are you doing?" I heard Ed shout.

_Ugh are we there already? I thought it would have taken a little longer._

"DR. MARCOH!" I heard Major Armstrong shout. I slowly opened one eye to see what the commotion was all about and I saw Ed, being squashed under Major Armstrong who was yelling to a person outside the train.

"Aren't you Dr. Marcoh? It's me Major Alex Luis Armstrong from Central!" Armstrong continued to shout. "WAIT!" I looked out at the window and I could see a figure running as fast as he could away from this place. Who was he?

"Do you know him?" Ed asked once he had room to breathe. Major Armstrong nodded.

"Yes, he's an Alchemist from an Alchemist research agency of Central. He took part in a medical research that used Alchemy during the Civil war, but it was disposed soon as the war ended." He explained

"Well let's get off!" Ed exclaimed getting out of his seat and proceeded to get off the train.

"But we're not in—"

"If he researched the stuff you just said, he might know something about Biological Transmutation!" he shouted opening the door of the train.

"Ed you just can't—HEY!" I shouted in surprise as Major Armstrong suddenly carried me bridal style of the train.

"Sorry we need to get off of the train!" Ed told the conductor as we got onto the platform. "Major Armstrong can you get Al and the Luggage?" He asked.

"Of course let me put Miss Miyuki down first." He said. Luckily there was a bench near us and he gently put me down before heading to the luggage compartment to get Al and the rest of our stuff. Once Al was safely out of the train they left me on the bench in search of this Dr. Marcoh. Apparently they forgot about me on the bench.

_Great they left me. What a great guardian I have. _I thought angrily as I saw them growing smaller. _Well at least they have to come back here; I mean this is the only transportation out of here. _I sighed in boredom as I waited for the trio to return. I was going back to sleep when I felt a strange chakra presence near me. Quickly I scanned the area and standing suspiciously in the shadow of the train station was a black haired lady. Her beauty could rival any goddess and could make men putty in her hands with the bust she had. Oh if Pery Sage was here he would have fainted from blood loss just seeing her. But the real question was, is she the one with the strange chakra signature?

I closed my eyes and focused the chakra around me to pinpoint the mysterious chakra. It indeed came from her but it wasn't normal liked I hoped it to be; instead her chakra felt as if she had hundreds of chakra signature in one. How was that possible? I opened my eyes again and I saw her starring at me as if she knew me or something. I gave her a small smile and she returned it with a Sai smile, a smile that was fake as a plastic Barbie. After she gave me her smile, she left the train station before I could inspect her further. Luckily I took notice of her strange tattoo just above her chest and made a mental notice to research the tattoo later.

After the mysterious woman left, I laid down on the bench and I did what any person would do, (well what Shikamaru would do) and watched the clouds. I could finally see why Shikamaru loved watching clouds, it was so peaceful! Suddenly I heard a couple of giggles coming from my left and I looked up and I saw 2 kids, one boy and one girl giggling at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. The boy (who I happened to think was the oldest) gathered the courage to speak to me.

"What are you doing lying on the bench?" he asked.

"Well my friends forgot about me when they left to find another person and since I can't walk I'm stuck here until they get back." I muttered angrily. The girl looked at me sadly before reaching in her bag, getting out a small colorful piece of paper and gave it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked confused why they would give me a small piece of paper.

"So you won't get bored! You can make an origami with it." She said smiling at me. My eyes widen in recognition at the paper. I used to do this when I was smaller to make some money and Old Man used to say they were great origamis. He even kept one in his office. (It was monkey if I remember correctly)

"I remember now. Do you want to make you one? I used to make hundreds of them when I was little." I said.

"Can you make me a cat?" the girl asked politely. I nodded and started to fold the paper and it took me 3 minutes to make a cat (hey my hands are still in bandages) and the kids stared at me with admiration.

"That was so cool! Make us another one please!" the girl begged.

"Ok one more couldn't hurt. What do you want kid?" I asked the boy. He shrugged.

"Anything's fine. As long as it's not girly." He said sticking his tongue out when he mentioned the girly word. I smiled at him.

"Well I got the perfect origami for you, do you mind handing me 3 pieces of paper? I asked the girl. She nodded and handed me 3 colorful papers. 2 of them were black and the other one was red.

_Perfect colors. _I smirked and immediately got to work creating my origami.

* * *

"Make another one! Make another one!" the kids shouted. Somehow my skills with my origami had spread throughout the small town and more kids came to get an origami. The first 2 kids (who I learned were Kushina and Kevin) were holding there origami's close to their chest as if the new kids would try to steal them. I had made Kushina a cat, dog, and a crane, while I made Kevin a dragon.

"Ok, ok, what do you want me to make?"

"A bear!" one of the kids asked. I nodded and in less than 3 minutes I produced a bear and gave it to the girl. She smiled at me and went to her mother to show her the bear I made.

"You're so cool!" they all gushed out at me. I blushed a deep red color not used to having praise coming from kids.

"T-thanks." I smiled at them. Suddenly I felt Edward's chakra signature coming closer to the train station.

_Finally they came back. Now what to do to make sure they won't leave me again._

"Kushina can you give me five pieces of paper. I want to demonstrate something." I said. She nodded quickly and took out her last pieces of paper. "Ok kids this is one of my personal favorites. It's called a shuriken." I said as I started to make star shape origamis, "you can use these to throw at people who left you on a bench like this." I said while I put the shurikens in my hands as best as I could and took aim at Edward who was just entering the train station.

"GAH!" he shouted as all five of my shurikens hit him right in the face. The kids all awed at me and started to clap.

"Again, again, again."

"ALRIGHT WHO THREW THAT?" Edward shouted as looked for the culprit. All the kids pointed at me since they were scared at Ed, I mean who wouldn't; he had somehow developed the same jutsu Iruka sensei had just to calm us down. The Demonic Big Head jutsu.

Once he saw it was me he paled considerably.

"M-Miyuki! I-I didn't see you there." He stuttered growing paler as I released killer intent at him.

"Oh really? I thought you would have noticed when YOU FRICKEN FORGOT ME ON THE BENCH!" I screamed scaring the kids away. Even Major Armstrong was wisely stepping away from Edward.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry about that."

"SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY THAT I CANT WALK OR OTHERWISE YOU WOULD BE A DEAD MAN RIGHT NOW!" I was panting by the time I finished my rant. Yelling and releasing lots of killer intent can take a lot out of you.

"Sorry." Edward squeaked hiding behind Major Armstrong who was sweating bullets. Al wasn't doing much better either; I could hear him shaking his armor.

"So did you at least get any information on the guy you chased after?" I growled.

"Yes, he even had a Philosopher's Stone, but he wouldn't give it to me." he said gloomily while taking a seat next to me.

"You know you could have taken it by force." Major Armstrong said while putting Al nest to Edward.

"Yeah I really wanted to. In fact I think I was only seconds away from doing that but,"

"But what?" I asked.

"I remembered the people we meet while we looked for Dr. Marcoh. If we had taken it by force then we would have robbed the town a great doctor. It just wouldn't feel right." He said, "We'll find another way to get the Philosopher's Stone, right Al?"

"Yep!" he replied happily. I smiled at their responses. Even though they were young they knew a hell of a lot more than most people would give them credit for.

"What about you Major Armstrong, are you going to report to central about Dr. Marcoh?" Edward asked.

"I only met a man named Dr. Maulio, no Dr. Marcoh." He said smiling to himself. We all smiled at his response. But it was short lived as Edward groaned

"Aw man, now we're going to have to start from scratch again!"

"Don't worry, now that you know a Philosopher Stone dose exist then the search should be so hard now right." I said.

"I guess you're right." He muttered while staring into the sky.

After about 10 minutes, the next train to Resenbool pulled in. Just as we were about to board the train, we all heard an out of breath "WAIT!" we turned around and saw none other than Dr. Marcoh, err Dr. Maulio or whatever he was called.

"Dr. Marcoh, what are you doing here?" Edward asked surprised. Dr. Marcoh just gave him an envelope and gasped out,

"This is where the research files are hidden. Look at this if you know you're not going to regret knowing the truth." He didn't let go of the envelope until he said in a firm voice, "and if it's you, you'll uncover the truth behind the truth." He riddled out before letting go of the parchment.

"I've said too much, I have to go now. Good-bye Edward. I hope you'll be able to restore your bodies one day." He said walking off the train station.

"Well what was that all about?" I asked once we were safely on the train.

"I think Dr. Marcoh just gave me the location of the files about the Philosopher stone." Ed said

"Not that, the riddle he gave you. 'You'll uncover the truth behind the truth?' What's does he mean by that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe once we search his files we'll know what he meant. Which is in….," He unfolded the paper and whispered, "The National Central Library 1st Branch."

"Ah so he 'hid a tree in a forest'. Clever, the amount of books the Library has is astounding!" Major Armstrong said.

"So it looks like you won't be starting from scratch?" I smirked.

"Yeah, we're finally closer to our goal now." Ed smiled. It looks like the boy's dreams (and hopefully mine) will be completed sooner than we thought.

* * *

"How much longer until we get there?" I moaned while Ed pushed me in the wheelchair and I semi wheeled myself. (I really hopped they had forgotten it in the other train)

"Shut up! You're not the one pushing a person in a wheelchair up a hill!" He snapped.

"Well I did suggest that I hop the way there but no, you guys wanted me to be in a wheelchair!" I growled back at him. Major Armstrong was a couple of paces ahead of us and sighing at our antics.

"Children you—"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID!" we both shouted at him.

"Nii-san." Al said dejectedly.

"Hey is that the house over there?" I asked on we were at the top of the hill, there was a simple house, standing in front of the house was an old lady (that was smaller than a child!) talking to a black dog (who also had an automail limb) Edward smiled.

"Yup that's the place." He said pushing me down the hill. The dog came running towards us and barked happily at Edward.

"Well aren't you looking lively." The miniature grandma said smirking at us.

"Hey granny Pinako, we need your help again." Edward replied while smirking at his grandma too. "Oh this is Major Armstrong," he said pointing at Alex, who had put Al down and shook hands with Miss Pinako.

"Pinako Rockbell." She said. "And who is this?" she asked.

"Oh that's Major Sabuka a new customer."

"Really? You do know that Automail is pretty painful right?" she said while shaking my hands.

"Well if a dog and a teenager can stand the pain then I'm pretty sure I can." I smiled at her.

"I like her already, oh and it's been a while since I saw you and it seems you gotten smaller Ed." And Ed will explode in 3…2…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL MINI HAG!" and let the screaming fest begin.

"OH YEAH ULTRA SQUIRT!"

"MIDGET HAG!"

"MICRO SQUIRT!"

"FLEA SIZED HAG!" I turned to Al and asked.

"Is it always like this?"

"Unfortunately so, but around this time W—"

"HEY ED!" I sensed an object flying towards Ed, (and since he was still pushing me I was in front of him) and ducked before it could hit me and it hit Ed square on the head. Whoever threw that had pretty good aim not to mention strength, not many people can through wrenches that far.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO CALL AT LEAST ONCE BEFORE YOU SHOW UP FOR A MAINTENANCE CHECK?" A girl shouted on the balcony above us.

"DAMN IT WINRY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Ed shouted once he recovered from her hit. But when he said Winry I immediately looked up and I suppressed a gasped. The girl who threw the wrench at Ed looked like my own Winry but only older, and had blue eyes and blonde hair. I really hated Truth right now.

The Girl—I mean Winry, only laughed as she said,

"Welcome home Ed!"

"Yeah." He grumbled but I could see a small smile forming on his face.

"Well come on in. It's rude to keep guest outside. Not to mention we have to get you ready for your automail." Pinako said while ushering us into the house. Once we were in the Rockbell's house, Winry gave us all hot coffee and then screamed at the sight of Ed with one arm.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AUTOMAIL!" she screamed.

"I just busted it up." he calmly said.

"Busted up my ass! How can you bust up one of my first class automail I created for you?"

"It got smashed into tiny little pieces." He smirked. I could see a ghost Winry floating above her head when he said that. That earned another wrench to the head from Winry.

"What about you Al? You got pretty busted up too. What are you guys doing anyways?" she asked once she finally got over the fact Ed had damaged her automail.

Ed explained why he was in the condition he was in now and also explained why he wanted to get his Automail back as soon as possible and his grandma and friend nodded in understanding.

"So you want to get there as soon as possible right? To find the files on the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yeah so can you fix my arm quick?" Ed asked Pinkano went to check on his leg.

"Well it's not your arm that needs fixing. We have to adjust your leg to."

"Well, well it seems you've gotten bigger since we last saw you but it doesn't make a difference." Winry taunted Ed.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted clearly embarrassed about his height. Pinkano who wasn't bothered by his outburst kept talking.

"Well it won't take very long to fix the leg since we still the base but we'll have to start from scratch with the arm."

"So it'll take about a week?" he asked. Pinkano only smirked

"Don't underestimate my skills, it'll take 3 days tops! Oh but we still have Miss Sabuka to work on. Maybe you'll have to stay a week." She said after taking a puff of her pipe.

"You can work on Edward's leg and arm first. I can wait for 3 days." I said.

"Nonsense, it's better if we start your automail surgery as soon as possible. The first days are the most painful. We'll get you into surgery tomorrow early in the morning, how about that?" she asked, well more liked ordered.

"Um sure—"

"Good. Winry go show her, the patient's room and make sure she's comfortable." Pinkano ordered.

"Yes Granny, here let me help you." Winry said while coming to my aid.

"No need Miss Rockbell, I can carry her. Where is the room?" Major Armstrong asked, lifting me off the couch.

"Second door on your left when you leave the room." She answered.

"I can't wait until I get my leg, I hate having to rely on other people for help." I muttered.

"Is it such a wrong thing having people helping you?" Mr. Armstrong asked, setting me down on the bed.

"Well not entirely, I mean yeah I'll accept people's help when I really need it, but things like walking, changing, and other simple stuff I'm used to doing on my own. I did the groceries, and bills when I was younger." I explained to him. "Even now I have some problems with that." I sighed suddenly feeling tired from this whole trip.

"Sleep Miss Miyuki, you'll need your energy for tomorrow." He whispered leaving my room.

"Yeah, just wake me up for dinner." I muttered closing my eyes and welcoming the darkness that it brought.

* * *

"Miss Sabuka, it's time for dinner." Winry's voice came from my room and for a moment, I actually thought it was my own daughter before I mentally slapped myself.

_This Winry is not the same Winry back home! Get it through your head! _But they're so similar my head thought back.

"Dinner—YAWN—what time is it?" I asked rubbing the sleep off my eyes.

"I say about 6:30. Want me to help you to the kitchen?" she asked.

"I think I can manage," I grumbled trying to get off the bed but failed miserably. "In second thought I think I need some help." I muttered.

"Sure thing Miss Sab—"

"Miyuki." I told her but she looked at me confused. "Call me Miyuki; Miss Sabuka makes me sound old." I smiled at her.

"Ok then Miyuki, hold on to my arm and hopefully we can make it to the kitchen with too many injuries." She chuckled and I joined her. After successfully getting out of bed, we slowly made our way to the kitchen but stopped when we heard Pinkano talking to Major Armstrong.

"4 years ago he gave up his arm to transmute his brother's soul, when he decided to become a dog of the military, when he withstood Automail surgery that would make most adults scream in pain," I looked at Winry to see how she was coping with the memories and I could see her eyes starting to water.

"Who would have thought that a small boy like Ed had such strength, and because of that I worry about him."

"You treat them as if they are your grandchildren." We heard Major Armstrong say.

"Well I did know them when they were young so I consider them as my own grandchildren. I knew their father because he used to be my drinking buddy. But one day he just up and left his family and I haven't seen him since. I don't even know if he's alive or not"

"And speaking about fathers, where are Winry's parents?" I could now feel Winry clutching onto my arm more tightly.

"They died during the Ishvar civil war. Her parents were surgeons, my son and his wife. They were sent to the front lines because they heard that there weren't many doctors. They never came back." I heard Pinkano sigh.

"It was a horrible war." Major Armstrong said with remorse in his voice.

"While that may be true, people lost their limbs and needed us prosthetic outfitters. It's ironic really. While we lost our families during the war, we were still able to eat and have a roof over our head because of it." it was silent for a couple of minutes before we heard Pinkano gasp out.

"Whoops, it's time to start making dinner, I'll make extra to feed you and Miss Sabuka."

"There's no need really—"

"Nonsense, dinner always taste better when there's more people." I decided that we had enough of sneaking around and decided to show ourselves.

"That's true, food always seem to taste better when there's more people to enjoy it." they turned around and saw both of us entering the kitchen.

"Ah Miss Sa—"

"Please call me Miyuki, I'm not that old really." Pinkano only smirked.

"And just how old are you Miyuki?"

"29." I said as Major Armstrong gave me a chair to sit in.

"So not even 30 yet. You shouldn't be in the military; you should be looking for a man to settle down with."

"But I already have." I said before realizing my mistake and slapped myself.

"You're already married?" Major Armstrong asked shocked.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Then what are you doing so far away from your husband?" Winry asked this time.

"Well it's a long story and—"

"Hey Granny Pinkano I'm back!" Edward called coming into the kitchen. Never have I been so relieved to see Edward.

"Oh hello Ed. Major Armstrong can you go and get Al, it's time for dinner and even though he doesn't eat it's better not to leave him alone." Pinkano said.

"Sure thing Ma'am." He said and went to get Al.

"What are you making anyways granny?"

"Stew." She said while going to the kitchen.

"I can live with that. Hey Miyuki how are you doing?" Ed said as he took a seat next to me.

"Fine, but you still owe that large coffee." I smiled at him as he started to pale. "But good thing for you I accept rainchecks." And he let out a breath of relief. We continued to talk as Al and Major Armstrong came back and we even made some jokes to pass the time until dinner was ready. Once dinner was on the table I should have known there was bound to be some argument though.

"MINI HAG!"

"MICRO SQUIRT!"

"SHUT UP!" I sighed at their behavior and I couldn't help but feel at home. Dinner at our home was never quiet when Naruto came over and with so many similarities, it was hard to tell the difference between them.

"ED JUST SHUT UP!" I smiled at scene before me. Maybe staying here won't be so gloomy with the brothers to make everything more exciting.

* * *

"Rise and Shine Miyuki. It's time for your automail surgery." Pinkano said shaking me awake.

"So soon? It's barely….what time is it?" Pinkano only chuckled.

"It's 7 and it's better if we start the surgery earlier so you can have time to rest."

"Fine, fine I'm getting up. Where is that horrid hospital gown I have to wear." I sighed sitting up.

"Well lucky for you it's only your leg that needs Automail so you'll just have to wear the shorts and you can wear a tank top on top." Winry explained and I sighed in relief, I really hated wearing hospital gowns.

Pinkano and Winry helped me get out of my pants and changed into the shorts. Then with Major Armstrong's help, they carried me to the surgery room as I would like to call it. In the middle of the room was an operation/patient's bed. Next to the bed was a heart monitor ready for action, trays of surgery utensils of all kinds (including bandages), IV bags, bags of blood, and of course parts of my new Automail leg.

"And what type of blood are you?" Pinkano asked putting on her surgery gloves.

"O- so you can use any blood with me." I said making myself more comfortable on the bed.

"That's good, we don't have much of a variety of blood types. Major Armstrong, can you leave the room we're going to start."

"Of course Ma'am." He said exiting the room.

"Winry can you remove the bandages on her leg? We need to see how damaged it is. If it's a clean cut we won't have to use the saw." She said and I shivered slightly. I never did like the saw, to many bad memories. Winry began unwrapping the bandages and gasped aloud. Pinkano came to check what was wrong and let a gasp herself.

"Is it that bad?" I asked worryingly.

"How long ago did you receive the injury?" Pinkano asked while setting up the IV and blood bags

"Um like 5 days ago? I don't remember that well." I said.

"Amazing." I heard her mutter. "Well," she said in a much louder voice, "it looks like we'll have to use the saw anyways. Your wound is almost healed up so we'll have to reopen the wound so we can put the Automail in. Winry give her some sedation we need her awake for the surgery so we can see if we placed the Automail right." Winry nodded and got out a syringe and injected the sedation into my right leg. I felt the effect immediately and I didn't even feel my right leg, well I couldn't feel most of my lower right body. That was some powerful sedation!

"Alright we're going to begin the cutting are you ok Miyuki?" Ask Pinkano while turning on the saw.

"Just get this over with." I mumbled, trying to shun out the sawing noise. I briefly saw Pinkano nodding to Winry, she lowered the saw, and I could hear fleshing being cut open once again.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"HOLY MOTHER—" we heard Miyuki scream out in the surgery room. It was around 2 in the afternoon and Miyuki has been semi screaming for at least 2 hours or so.

"Nii-san do you think Miyuki's alright?" my little brother asked. We were sitting outside the house and watching the clouds go by. Not my ideal way to wait for Winry to finish my Automail, but what can an armless teenager do?

"Well I think she's alright. She tough just like Master." I replied.

"Yeah she does kind of remind me of her. I have a feeling they would get along." That made us go pale, well shake in fear.

"I HOPE THEY NEVER MEET!" we both shouted.

"Hope who won't meet?" we hear Winry ask. We both turned around and we saw Winry coming out of the house covered in sweat probably from the surgery.

"Miyuki and Master. They're both very similar." Al answered Winry. She raised an eyebrow but didn't question it further.

"Since you're out here, how Miyuki doing? Is she alright?" I asked. Winry smiled.

"I seriously think you guys are related. She took the surgery pretty well and hardly screamed in pain. Most of the time she grunted in pain but other than that not a noise came from her lips." She answered.

"Can we see her?" Al asked.

"That's if she's not asleep. Granny just installed part of the Automail port on her leg and she's recovering right now."

"Remember Nii-san when you had your Automail surgery? All you did was sleep." Al said. I chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah I was pretty lazy back then."

"You still are." They both muttered.

"HEY!"

"What it's true, you write your reports messy, you sleep whenever you can, and—"

"OK, OK I GET IT!" I shouted.

"Well if you're done yelling, come inside for some lunch." Granny Pinkano called out from the window. She had already changed from her surgery clothing into her usual outfit.

"Coming!" we all shouted and made our way to the house.

"Hey Granny Pinkano can—"

"She's on the second door to the right. Don't stay too long, lunch will be ready in about 20 minutes." Granny Pinkano answered my unspoken question. I thanked her and the 3 of us (well four since Major Armstrong had to carry Al) went to visit Miyuki. When we entered her room, we were greeted by a very tired and sweaty Miyuki. She laid on the bed gasping for air, her eyes were threatening to close very soon, and her hair was sticking to her face.

"Hey Miyuki how are you doing?" I asked her. She turned her face towards and muttered.

"N-naruto? W-what are you d-doing here?" she asked out of breath. We all looked at her confused and I saw that her eyes were unfocused. She must be hallucinating a little bit.

"I'm not Naruto (who would name a kid that?) it's me Edward." She looked at me confused before recognition crossed her face.

"Oh s-sorry—about that. You—just r-reminded of s-someone." She gasped out.

"That's ok. So how are you feeling?" she only groaned.

"Like—crap. I'm a-amazed you were—able to do this w-when you were 12. You're—now my idol." She muttered. We all laughed at that.

"Well Nii-san is strong, not a lot of people can do what he can." My little brother said.

"I believe we should leave Miss Miyuki alone so she can rest." Major Armstrong said.

"Aww—so soon? But I'm—not—even—" she didn't even finished her sentence as she dozed off.

"And that's our que to leave. Come on Al," I said while covering Miyuki up with a blanket. "We can visit her tomorrow."

"Yeah, she needs her rest."

Quietly we left her room but I couldn't help but glance back at her. Who was Naruto? Why did she act so strangely around Winry? Who is she married to, (yes I did eaves dropped on her conversation) and most importantly what is she hiding? The battle with Scar, her eyes changing color, and her super healing abilities, she had a mysterious past and I wanted to know what she was hiding.

"Hey Ed are you coming or what?" Winry asked. I snapped out of my thinking phased and smiled at her, so she wouldn't have to worry.

"Nothing, just thinking that's all. Come on I'm starving." I replied walking past her to the kitchen.

"Is that all you ever think about! FOOD!" she yelled throwing another wrench at me.

"Nii-san!"

* * *

"So how's the arm—"

"I still have another 2 all nighters to work on the leg. Leave me alone if you want me to finish it faster." Winry hissed at me, not looking up from her work.

"But—" she slammed down her screwdriver down and threw me out of her room….literally.

"GET OUT!" and slammed the door in my face.

"Sheesh, I just wanted to know if you were almost done." I muttered walking back to the kitchen. It's been 3 days since we arrived and Winry was barely working on my arm. She had to help Granny Pinkano with installing the final parts of the Automail port onto Miyuki's leg yesterday. Usually they would have to wait another day to install it but for some reason her leg was healed enough to finish the base a day earlier. Yet another reason to question her motives.

"Nii-san, calm down, bugging Winry won't make her work on the arm any faster." My brother tried to calm me down.

"I know but when I know that there's information on the Philosopher Stone in the Central Library it makes me so impatient!" I groaned in frustration.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Hey do you want to go outside and watch the clouds?" Al asked.

"Sure it's not like we have anything better to do." I sighed getting Major Armstrong to help Al get outside. At first, we did nothing but look at the clouds but then we started making images out of the clouds.

"That looks like a cat." Al pointed out to a cloud that did look like a cat. It even had the stripes on it.

"Wow that's a bit creepy. Hey that looks like a dog."

"Oh I see it. Hey next to it looks like a—" and we continued the game for another hour or so before we became bored again.

"Do you want to visit Miyuki, I'm getting bored at looking at clouds." I said.

"Yeah, maybe she'll make some origamis for us like she did to those kids at the train station." Al's voice was filled with hope at that. Every since he saw her making origami he wanted one. I chuckled at his childish behavior but I agreed with him.

"I wonder how Miss Miyuki is feeling today." Major Armstrong said carry Al back inside the house and to Miyuki's room.

"Probably like crap, like yesterday." I said coming closer to Miyuki's room. Before I opened the door I could hear ragged breathing and multiple curses.

_What's going on?_ Slowly I opened the door and what I saw made me gasped aloud. There was Miyuki, her hands over her Automail leg and there was a weird glowing coming from her hands. Her face was filled with pain and she flinched a couple of times, and muttered a couple of words in a different language that I never heard of. When Al and Major Armstrong heard me gasp, they came to look to see what was wrong and gasped out as well. Apparently, we made too much noise that she noticed us and gasped herself automatically dispersing the green glow.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, bad? Please review and tell me your opinions. They really matter to me. So pretty please, review?**

**P.S. I'm sorry if there's mistakes in the chapter, I don't really like to re-re-revise 30 pages worth of writing materials, it gets tiring afterwards, so if there's some mistakes in there that I didn't catch I'm sorry. **


	5. Ch 5 Time to Tell Secrets

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**Hey guys I'm back! So how did you like my little surprise guest in the last chapter? I always like Obito so I just decided to put him in my story. **

**Thanks for reviewing ****fayfan,**** I try to update my stories as fast as I can but with school starting…it's going be slow for a while. Especially with AP Euro hw, honors English, Honors Algebra 2…ugh to much honors hw if you ask me. **

**TearsThatNeverFell, ****thanks, and yeah it's time for some ninja action! I'll try to update soon but like I said before…it's going to be slow for a while.**

**Juniperlei, ****well now that I think about it yeah it seems that ninjas do use equivalent exchange to perform jutsus. I hope you don't mind if I kind of use that so Miyuki can explain how jutsus work, because I don't Ed and Al would understand it if it didn't do something with Alchemy. If not then send me a message and I'll change it.**

**And fancyfary, ****thank you! I tried my hardest writing this chapter and I couldn't help but add Obito. If he was still alive in Naruto, I think he would be my favorite character next to Gaara!**

**Well onto the story! **

**So Miyuki has finally gotten out of the hospital (after meeting Kakashi sensei's teammate) and is now getting Automail for her leg. While the brothers are waiting for Ed's arm to be fix they stumble across Miyuki when she healing her leg. What can go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

**Homunculi: **_I am immortal _(it's pretty much anything underlined)

* * *

_Last time_

_"I wonder how Miss Miyuki is feeling today." Major Armstrong said carry Al back inside the house and to Miyuki's room._

_"Probably like crap, like yesterday." I said coming closer to Miyuki's room. Before I opened the door, I could hear ragged breathing and multiple curses._

_What's going on?__ Slowly I opened the door and what I saw made me gasped aloud. There was Miyuki, her hands over her Automail leg and there was a weird glowing coming from her hands. Her face was filled with pain and she flinched a couple of times, and muttered a couple of words in a different language that I never heard of. When Al and Major Armstrong heard me gasp, they came to look to see what was wrong and gasped out as well. Apparently, we made too much noise that she noticed us and gasped herself automatically dispersing the green glow._

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"_

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV: A few minutes before Ed came in.**_

"God Damn it! How much longer am I going to be confined in this stupid bed?" I groaned as I stared at the ceiling. It's been about an hour since I woke up and walking around the room wasn't an option. I winced as I felt another sharp pain serge through my right leg.

_That's the 12__th__ times I felt pain in my leg! These painkillers aren't doing their job! _I groaned even louder as the pain intensified.

"Crap if this continues I'm pretty sure I'll pass out. I guess I should take matters into my own hands." I muttered as I slowly sat up. Even more slowly, (seeing that sitting up took most of my strength) I took off the covers off my legs and stared at my right leg.

Now instead of a stub for a leg, there was a shiny metal port instead. I was amazed at how in this world people could attach metal parts to their own limbs and yet still have it function as a regular limb would. I touched the skin around the port (that was healing at an abnormal rate) and hissed as I felt my nerves burn once again.

"Ok I had enough of this pain! Fuck healing naturally! I'm going to speed up the process! Ok on three…1….2….3!" and I gritted my teeth as I healed my nerves so they would connect with the artificial nerves in the port.

"Fuck! Shit! Holy Mother—How did Ed take the pain!" I hissed taking in deep and ragged breathes. Healing takes a lot of concentration and it doesn't help when you're in pain. I heard footsteps coming to my room but I paid no mind to it. I mean Edward always passed through this room to go to Winry's to bug her about his Automail so it didn't mean he would come and check up on me. What a stupid mistake that was. Seconds after hearing the footsteps I heard a set of loud gasps that I automatically stopped what I was doing and stared at the intruders. I looked up from my leg and let out an equally out gasp as well when I saw my spectators.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Edward yelled. I could only stare wide eye at them and when I did try to speak nothing came out. Before I could comprehend what was even happening Edward came up to me and grabbed my tank top (with his left arm) and growled out.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"What's with all the—Edward! What are you doing?" Pinkano shouted as she saw the position we were in. Edward paid no attention to her and grabbed my shirt even tighter.

"I'll ask once again, what the hell were you doing?" I only stared back at him, debating if I should tell him about my secret.

"Nii-san, let go of Miyuki!" Al pleaded with his brother.

"What's going on—Edward!" Winry cried as she entered the room. Great now the whole gang was here, "Let go of Miyuki!"

"Not until she tells us what the hell just happened seconds ago!" he snarled.

"Edward Elric let go of Miyuki—"

"No he's right to act like this Miss Pinkano. I mean you guys never saw medical ninjutsu first hand." I calmly said finally decided that if Edward trusted his secret with me, then I should do the same.

"What?" they all asked confused.

"Edward let go of me and I'll demonstrate." He was reluctant but complied. "Now who wants to be the test subject?" I asked

"Test subject—" but before Ed could finish his sentence I had grabbed a scalpel near me (very convenient I might say) and threw it at Edward so that it only grazed his cheek

"NII-SAN!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO—" I grabbed Ed before he could step back and my hands glowed green.

"I'm not going to kill you sheesh, I'm not that cold." I muttered as I healed Edward's cheek. They immediately went silent as they saw the cut on Edwards's cheek disappear. Once I was done, I let go of Ed and he immediately checked his cheek.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I healed the cut on your cheek you dumbass what else would I have done. I did say that I would demonstrate what I was doing moments ago." I told him.

"I-is that some sort of Alchemy?" Major Armstrong asked once he got over the shock. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, it's—um—crap how do I explain this." I muttered.

"How about telling us the whole story." Pinkano said sternly while semi-glaring at me.

"But you might not believe me." I argued, hopping that they would just let go of the subject.

"We'll be the judge of that." Ed said grabbing a seat and sat down. I sighed in defeat, I knew Ed well enough now, that if he set his mind on something, he won't stop until he gets his answers.

"Fine, everyone get comfortable, it's a long story." I whispered. Once everyone found a seat, I took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Ok as you guys know by now I'm not exactly normal." I heard Edward snort and I threw a roll of bandages at him.

"Hey!"

"No interruptions! Now where was I, ok so I'm not normal. That's because I come from a place called The Elemental Countries, which is probably far away from here or doesn't even exist. The Elemental Countries are pretty much almost the same as a normal city here except we have ninja's instead of Alchemist and regular officers."

"Ninja's—"

"No interruptions!" I growled out getting annoyed at Ed. "Yes even though you guys don't believe that there's such things as ninja's where I come from and there's a whole lot of them. I'm even a ninja if you want to believe it or not." Winry hesitantly raised her hand and I sighed. I should have known that people were still going to interrupt me.

"Yes Winry you have a question?"

"Let's say we believe that you're a ninja. What makes a person a ninja?"

"A ninja could be anyone really as long as you know how to control your chakra—"

"What's Chakra?" Al asked. Several tick marks formed and it took all of my will power not to yell at Al.

"Chakra is the spiritual and physical energy within a person and if someone interrupts me one more time I swear I won't hesitate to knock you out cold." I snarled. That made them shut up quickly.

"Ok so as ninja's we use chakra to enhance our abilities like in smell, sight, strength—"

"Like in the exams!" Al shouted and I kicked his helmet off of his head. That made shut up.

"Yes just like in the Alchemist Exams, if you control your Chakra properly you can enhance your strength so that smashing a boulder would be similar to punching a punching bag. But you can do so much more with Chakra like using it to use jutsus, medical ninjutsus, genjutsus, and so many more. Jutsu are attacks that we use to fight an enemy and it's sort of similar to Alchemy. Think of it as equivalent exchange, you give up a portion of your chakra so you could perform a jutsu and depending how much you gave you could kill a whole army, but afterwards it would leave you tired and vulnerable. Medical ninjutsu is using your own Chakra to heal wounds like what I did to Ed earlier, and Genjutsus are just illusions that you put people under and unless they know how to dispel them they'll be under them until they die."

"Can you show us an example of a Jutsu?" Major Armstrong asked after I finished my explanation.

"Sure, this one is my brother's favorite as well as mine….SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" I yelled as a cloud of white smoke enveloped me. Once the smoke disappeared, I heard multiple gasps when they saw my clone.

"Holy mother—you were telling the truth!" Edward gasped out as he saw an exact replica of me, standing next to me.

"This is one example of a jutsu and as the name implies it makes a clone of yourself and unlike the rest of the other clone jutsus,(their jaws dropped when I said this) when you dispel this clone all the memories it had will come back to you." I smiled as we both explained the workings of the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Hey why do you still have a leg!" I said looking at my clone and finally noticing that she was standing on her own two legs.

"Huh, I don't know." She mumbled now noticing her leg too.

"Lucky asshole, just disperse now I think I can explain the rest of my story on my own." I grumbled

"Really or is it because I still have –" I didn't let her finish as I punched her in the gut making her disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"God I hate it when they don't shut up." I muttered. I looked up and saw them blinking several times, trying to absorb what just happened.

"Is that normal?" Al asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Now do you have any other questions?" I asked.

"So when you were fighting Scar and your eyes changed color was that also a jutsu too?" Edward asked finally getting over his shock.

"Ah that, well that's a Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai or an eye bloodline that only a certain family has. There's three major Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai's in our world. There's the Sharingan, which allows the user to copy any jutsu, and can pretty much predict the next movements of their opponents. A person who has the Sharingan usually has pitch black eyes when it's not activated and when they do activate it, it's red with 3 tomoe around the pupil. Next would be the Byakugan, it's ability is to see through any solid objects, Genjutsus, and chakra points within a person. It's also know to had a 360 vision, but they do have a blind spot. A person who has the Byakugan, looks blind but they can see perfectly well and when they have the Byakugan activated it's scary as hell. They have veins popping out near their eyes." I shuddered as I remembered seeing an angry Hinata when she had her Byakugan activated.

"But none of them match your eyes." Ed said confused.

"That's because I still haven't finished explaining the last Dojutsu! Now shut up and listen. The last Dojutsu is called the Rinnegan, one of the most powerful and rarest Dojutsu to exist. This Dojutsu lets the user to use any element and control it with expertise, not to mention they can manipulate the Chakra within a person, either to push them away or pull them. The Rinnegan pretty much looks like the eye when you see Truth." I explained.

"WAIT YOU SAW TRUTH!" Ed screamed, and I winced at his loud voice. "So you preformed human transmutation!"

"Unfortunately yes." I mumbled as Ed, Al, Major Armstrong started talking at the same time.

"YOU PREFORM HUMAN TRANSMUATION!"

"Is that why you can perform Alchemy without Transmutation Circles?"

"How come you didn't lose any limbs?"

"Let me—"

"Just who are you!"

"Let me ex—"

"TELL US THE TRUTH!"

"GOD DAMN IT! SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" I screamed at him throwing one of Winry's wrenches at him.

"Nii-san!"

"Now does anyone else want to interrupt?" I growled out. When one one else spoke I continued my story.

"Now I think you guys would like to know how I knew Truth or how I preformed Human Transmutation right?" they all nodded. "Sigh it all started about 5 months ago on my daughter birthday. She was turning 6." I whispered remembering the day my life turned around.

"So you have a family?" Ed said. I only glared at him.

"Of coursed I have a family! Do you think I was lying when I told you about my kids?"

"N-no I just wanted to make sure I had my facts right." Ed whimpered under my glare.

"ANYWAYS as I was saying it was on my daughter's 6 birthday that I found out about Alchemy. You see in Suna, where I lived with my husband, our old library was going to be torn down and they were selling some of the books there. I decided to go and see if there was anything worth reading. And that's where I found the book on Alchemy and decided to learn about it."

"So you learned about about Human Transmutation and tried to bring someone back to life? But why?" I shook my head.

"No Ed it's not like I wanted to bring back someone, although there were times I really wanted to, it was more like I was forced to. You see about a month ago, Foreigners had entered our country and was threatening the peace we had worked so hard to build. We tried our best to stop them but they used some sort of Alchemy that took our ability to use chakra and that made us very vulnerable to their attacks."

"I only learned that they used Alchemy when one of my friends, a survivor of one of their attacks, told me about it. You see they had attacked my brother's village and not many of my friends survived. So our village went to go and help the survivors and naturally I went despite my husband's protest. That was the last time I saw my family because, well they kidnapped me."

"They kidnapped you? Why?"

"Because they knew that I could perform Alchemy much better than their own Alchemist I guess. So they forced me to to do Human Transmutation to bring back one of their leaders otherwise they would kill my brother"

"So you preformed Human Transmutation to save your brother?" Major Armstrong asked. I nodded.

"So you saw Truth huh." Ed said.

"Yes." I whispered

"I wonder why you didn't lose a limb, I thought that's what you would have to pay to see the truth." Ed wondered aloud.

"I think it was I was used to feeling physical pain so that losing a limb wouldn't be a suitable punishment. Besides, I wouldn't care if I lost a limb, as long as I had my family it didn't matter if I lost my sight or anything. Maybe that's why Truth sent me here, losing my family is much worse than losing anything." I muttered.

"Do you have a picture of your family?" Pinkano asked speaking up for once.

"Yes, it's in my pocket watch." I said grabbing the silver State Alchemist watch. I opened it and took out my family photo. "On the right is my brother's family. That's Naruto, his wife Hinata, and their 2 sons, Minato and Alphonse. Then on the left is my family with my husband Gaara and my 2 kids, Mei and….Winry." I chuckled at Al's and Winry's face.

"Wow talk about coincidences." Ed said. "They look just like them only with different hair and eye color."

"Yeah let me tell you it was a shock for me when I saw and heard your names." I whispered sadly.

"So now you're stuck here?" Winry asked.

"For now but," I looked up and gave them a determined look, "I'll find a way back home! That's why I joined the military so I could have more freedom to search for the Philosopher's stone. I know that with the Philosopher's stone it can amplify my Alchemy powers and maybe I can find a way back home, so please Edward," this time I looked at Edward pleadingly, "let me help you search for the Philosopher's Stone. Please. I want to get back home to my family. I want to see my daughters again." I begged Edward. Edward looked at me with shocked written all over his face, Seconds passed and I was beginning to think that he wouldn't let me.

"Sure."

"I know I haven't—wait what?" I asked shocked at his answer, I mean it looked like he was going to turn me down.

"You heard me; I'll let you help us search for the Philosopher's Stone. I know you don't want it for power so we know it won't be in the wrong hands." Edward said smiling.

"Nii-san's right, besides we would have still helped you to get home." Al said happily.

"R-really?" I asked as my eyes started to water. They only nodded. I put up my left arm to hide my tears, I was never a big fan of crying since when I was little, crying ever did us much good.

"D-damn y-you and your k-kindness!" I sniffled out and the brothers smiled at me.

"Good now that things are settled, can you guys please leave the room? Since Miyuki can heal herself now I need to make sure she didn't heal anything wrong. Winry continue working on Ed's Automail, I can do this on my own. Now get out!" Pinkano ordered everybody. Everyone listened to the elderly lady and quickly left the room.

"Wait Major Armstrong," I called out as he was about to leave the room.

"Yes, Miyuki?"

"Can you please keep this a secret? I'm not ready to explain this to everyone."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Major Armstrong smiled at me before he left the room.

"Thank you." I whispered, "Thank you everyone." Pinkano only smiled at me.

"Well let's see what you've done so far, I would hate to reopen the wound just for it to heal properly again." I groaned now just realizing what my actions could have caused.

"Fine let's get this over with." I mumbled as I let Pinkano check my leg. After 30 minutes of examining my leg, Pinkano finally spoke up.

"Well the good news is that you healed the nerves correctly so we won't have to reattach your leg again."

"Thank god, I don't want to repeat that process again. I'm still amazed that Edward managed to withstand the pain."

"Well he's a strong boy not to mention he's stubborn as a mule. He wanted to become a State Alchemist and wouldn't take no for an answer when I told him that he should rethink getting Automail." She chuckled.

"Just like Naruto, he has the will of Fire." I mumbled.

"Will of Fire?" she asked.

"In my village the 3rd Hokage, or Old Man as I called him, told me that it's what give people strength to continue on, fighting against all odds. He said it builds the willpower and character of a person. He told us that the Will of Fire burned greatly within us and that we would pass it on to other people. It seems that Ed has the Will of Fire too." I smiled. Pinkano just chuckled.

"Yes it seems he does. Now get some rest if your leg is healed by tomorrow I might be able to put part of your Automail leg on."

"Will do Pinkano.—Yawn—night." I muttered as sleep took over my mind. "Will do—"

* * *

"FUCK! Ow, god damn stupid nerves!" I hissed in pain as I laid in bed. 2 days had passed since I told everyone my story and amazingly, they took it very well. Now yesterday I spent the whole day speeding up the healing process (which Pinkano supervised) and I still wasn't done. There were a lot of nerves that needed to be connected and if healed wrong they could cause A LOT, let me repeat, A LOT of pain.

"Today's the day Ed leave to go back to Central." I said aloud. "Well that's if Winry's done with his Automail, man I really wish that I could leave, I hate staying bedridden." I groaned.

"Yeah that's the bad part when you get Automail; you have to stay in bed for quite some time." Pinkano chuckled at my pain as she entered my room.

"Sure go laugh at my pain let's see how you feel when you get bedridden." I grumbled. Pinkano only gave out a hearty laugh.

"That'll never happen; I still got energy of a 30 year old!"

"Whatever you still look old." I muttered angrily.

"Ok enough of the chit-chat lets continue from where we left off from yesterday. I think we only need about 10 more nerves to connect?"

"15…ok here I go—"

"Granny Pinkano, I finished Ed's Automail! Can you help me put it on?" Winry asked as she rushed into the room.

"Really? Well then Miyuki can you wait just for a couple of minutes while I help Winry install Ed's Automail?" Pinkano asked.

"Sure but can I see how you attach Automail. I'm actually curious to see if it's more painful the first time it's installed or if it's about the same."

"Sure we'll just bring Ed in here. Winry call Ed." Winry nodded and left the room to find Ed. After a couple of minutes, Ed came back into the room with Winry right behind him.

"Ok let's this over with." Ed grumbled sitting on a chair as Winry and Pinkano prepared for the reconnection of Ed's new Automail. As they brought in his Automail, I couldn't help but admire the artwork of the metal limb. Pinkano and Winry were true geniuses when it came to Automail; I'm glad that they decided to make me an Automail.

"Ok on 3," Winry said as she and Pinkano took their places. Winry was at Ed's right shoulder having some sort of wrench that was preparing to connect the 2 metals. Pinkano was at Ed's leg holding a similar object waiting for Winry's count down, "…1…2…3!" At the same time, they turned the wrenches and I could see Edward's face twist into pain. I guess the process was still painful. It only lasted for about a couple of seconds before Edward relaxed again.

"I always hate the moment when the nerves have to reconnect…"

"Oh stop your whining; now try moving your arm." Winry told Ed as she continued working on his arm.

"Well at least once you get the Philosopher stone you can say good-bye to that pain. You'll have your regular limbs back." I smiled at him.

"Yeah that's true, we could also—"

"If you think about restoring my leg then I'll punch you all the way to Central. I just want to get back to my family nothing else. Besides this could be a reminder of you guys." I said while semi-glaring at Ed.

"Well at least we know we'll still have one customer when you get your limbs back I mean you are our main cash flow." Pinkano muttered.

"But why would you want to get your limbs back I mean isn't Automail awesome?" she then began to go into a trance, "the smell of oil, the sound of the artificial muscle at work, and then the humming of the Automail itself, ahh the wonders of Automail."

"Machine Geek." Ed growled getting annoyed at Winry's obsession with Automail.

"Shut up Alchemy freak." She retorted back. It was a few more minutes before they finally finished with the reconnection and Ed was pumped.

"Ok it's finally finished, how does it feel?" Pinkano asked. Ed stretched his Automail limbs before saying

"Feels good Granny, another job well done."

"Of course it is. Who do you think you're talking to?" Pinkano smirked.

"Now before you go running off, there are some changes we made. The steel your using now has it's Chrome ratio raised so it's more rust resistant but in exchange it lowered its strength so don't go—" by now Edward had gone off running totally ignoring Winry.

"Um Winry, Ed left already." I told her while sweat dropping.

"DAMN IT ED CANT YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE!" she screamed.

"Is this normal?" I whispered to Pinkano

"Yes it is, I believe he's outside probably restoring Al, and sparing against him."

"Really? Hmm, I wonder how good they are. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted as a clone appeared. Pinkano opened her mouth so wide she dropped her pipe to the floor before picking it up again.

"I'll never get use to it." she muttered.

"Sorry." We both said, "I/boss should of have warned you."

"Yeah this is too strange, I'm going outside is you're err you coming?" Pinkano asked

"I'm going." The clone said walking out of the room.

"Make sure not to beat the crap out of him." I shouted after my clone.

"Sure thing boss!" it was only when they left the room did I noticed something that I should have noticed when I first preformed the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

I never used any hands signs.

* * *

_**Clone's POV**_

Ahh it was good to walk again, and it was going to be even better once I spar with Ed. It's been a while since I done any sparing I wonder if Obito would spar with me when I get back to East City.

Before I even knew it, I was standing outside of the house and I could now see a full armored Al ready to spar with Ed.

"Ok let's—" Ed didn't even finish his sentence as Al threw a punch at him. Ed quickly dodged the punch and did a back flip to avoid another punch by Al. He then counter attacked with a kick of his own but Al grabbed it and threw Edward.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Major Armstrong asked as he watched the brothers spar.

"It's not like that." Ed explained while coming back with an attack, "I'm checking the new limbs with some sparring." He dodged another punch thrown by Al.

"And since I wasn't able to move my body I need to make sure I haven't lost my senses." Al said while blocking a punch from Edward.

"Well then," oh no here it comes, "I SHALL ALSO HELP!" Major Armstrong cried out as he took off his shirt.

"AHH!" Edward cried as he tried running from the Major.

"Well since Major Armstrong's joining the spar mind if I step in?" I asked. Al and Ed took notice of my presence and stuttered

"W-wait—you—bed—"

"The boss err real me is still in bed, I wanted to spar with you guys. It's been a while since I sparred." I explained

"Um sure just start whenever you're ready." Al said. I smiled at him

"Ok, oh and come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't be able to land a hit on me. And don't worry if you do "kill" me I'll just disappear. Now show me what you got!" I smirked as I ran towards Al.

* * *

"Well what do you know, you guys are pretty good." I said as I sat on the grass waiting for Ed and Major Armstrong to catch their breath.

"H-how t-the—hell—are y-you still s-standing?" Ed wheezed out.

"Lots of practice, besides I started at the age of 6 I think, and I still continue to work out so I won't get rusty." I smiled at them.

"Such endurance, even the Armstrong—"

"Who's hungry?" I asked before Major Armstrong could go into his family history.

"I am!" Edward cried standing up as if he still had boundless of energy to burn.

"Yes let's go and eat some lunch." Armstrong said as he grabbed his shirt and started combing his "hair"

"GRANNY, WHAT'S FOR LUNCH?" Edward yelled as we entered the kitchen. Instead of the tiny grandma in the kitchen there were 3 me's in there cooking lunch.

"Oh hello Ed, Al, Major Armstrong, lunch will be ready in a few minutes, Pinkano is still working with boss so that's why where here." all three of them said in unison. I had to laugh at the faces all 3 of them made as they saw all of them.

"T-this—is c-creepy." Al whimpered.

"I agree." Ed gulp

"Oh clone 1, Boss, says you should dispel, she wants to know how bad you beat the shrimp there."

"HEY!"

"Sure thing." I smiled as I dispelled myself.

_Boss is sure going to love the memories._

* * *

_**Back to Miyuki's POV**_

"Something wrong Miyuki?" Asked Pinkano as I suddenly stopped healing my leg. I had just received the memories of my 1st clone and I had to smile, even though Edward and Al were pretty good at hand to hand combat they still needed a few more years before they can fight at my level.

"Oh it's nothing; I just received the memories of my clone that's all." I said returning my attention back to my leg. Just then, one of my clones popped their head into my room.

"Hey Pinkano, lunch is ready! Everyone's waiting for you guys!"

"Very well, we'll continue after lunch. At least we only need 3 more nerves." Pinkano said as she and my cloned helped me up.

"I know and then it's Automail attachment and then rehabilitation!" I said as I grabbed the neck around my clone's body as she put me on her back.

"Hey hurry up! We're starving here!" we heard Ed shout from the kitchen.

"HEY BE GRATEFUL YOU BRAT! IF PINKANO WAS MAKING LUNCH BY HERSELF YOU GUYS WOULD STILL BE WAITING!" I shouted. Pinkano chuckled at my child like behavior.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT YOU HOBO!" Edward yelled as we entered the room.

"HOBO? JUST BECAUSE MY HAIR'S A MESS DOES NOT MEAN I'M A HOBO YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE FUCKER!"

"SHUT UP!" Winry yelled at us and threw wrenches at both of us. It hit Ed dead on, but I managed to catch mine in midair.

"Very well Winry, now let's eat! Itadaki-masu!"

It was an eventful lunch I must say, with Ed and me shouting at each other, Winry throwing wrenches, Major Armstrong taking off his shirt…ok that was just plain weird, anyways it was one of the best lunches I had since my arrival here.

"Ah now that was a good meal, you sure can cook!" Ed smiled in content as he finished his 4th plate. That boy's hunger could rivals Choji's or even Naruto's!

"Are you sure? I mean I did forget to add some spice."

"Nonsense this is like eating at a 5 star restaurant!" Pinkano said.

"She's right, not many cooks can cook like this." Major Armstrong said and I blushed a deep red.

"Um thank you, I'm glad you like it."

"When I get my body back you have to cook me something!" Al cried happily.

"That I will make sure of." I smiled at him.

_That's a promise Alphonse, I'll make sure you get your body back._

After lunch, we went back to healing my leg and after 10 minutes I am glad to say that I'm done!

"Finally! I thought we would never finish." I sighed as the last of the nerves were finally healed.

"I'm just amazed that you finished it in 3 days. It usually takes months." Pinkano chuckled, "well since your leg's healed now I have time to make some more adjustments to your leg. Take the rest of the day to rest now." Pinkano said as she left the room.

"Ok, night—Baa-chan." I muttered as closed my eyes.

"Night Miyuki." I heard her whisper back as she closed the door leaving me in peace.

Once again, I had a dreamless sleep and it only felt like I had only 5 minutes of sleep when I woke up. I looked outside the window and I could see the sun barely rising. I heard voices in the living room and then footsteps heading towards me room.

"Miyuki? Are you awake?" Pinkano asked behind my door.

"Yeah—yawn—what's going on?" I sleepily asked. I really needed some coffee right now.

"Edward's leaving, I'm just wondering if you want to say good bye."

"This early? I guess Ed's really wants to go to Central. Just give me a sec, I'll be out there in a moment. Shadow Clone Jutsu." My clone appeared and automatically put me on her back and we walked out of the room. We exited the house and I could see Ed with his suitcase, Major Armstrong behind him, and Al next to him.

"Hey Miyuki, I didn't think you would be awake this early." Ed said as he saw me.

"When you live the life I have you tend to wake up either very early in the morning or late at night. So heading to Central?"

"Yes Nii-san can't wait another day. He really wants to see Dr. Marcoh's research notes." Al said.

"I can see that, so you're going with them Major Armstrong?"

"Yes I am, but I can stay if you—"

"I can take care of myself. Besides my hands are completely healed so I can use Alchemy if Scar comes here which I doubt."

"Are you sure—"

"I'm positive, besides Ed needs more protection he's still a teenager." I assured him.

"Very well. Just stay safe."

"Hey where's Winry?" Al asked noticing that she wasn't here.

"She's still sleeping. She stayed up for 3 whole nights. You want me to wake her up?" Pinkano asked

"Nah, it's ok, besides Winry would just nag me about taking care of her Automail if she was here. Let her sleep." Ed sighed as he turned from the house already taking a couple of steps.

"Come back sometime to eat dinner with us, you hear?" Pinkano called out.

"Sure." Al said while his brother had a different answer.

"Why come this deep into the mountains just to eat dinner?"

"You're just lazy that's all!" I replied.

"I'm not lazy! I just don't like to waste time that's all!" he shouted. I laughed at his remark.

"Whatever. Oh Ed when you find information about the Stone call here so I can come down to Central okay?"

"I don't think you'll be walking anytime time soon. Rehabilitation takes a long time." I only smirked at him.

"Don't underestimate me. I'll be up and walking before you know it!" I yelled.

"Hey Ed Al!" came a sleepy voice above us. We all looked up and saw Winry in her pajamas giving the brothers a sleepy wave.

"See, you guys soon okay?" Ed quickly turned around but he still gave a wave to her.

"Yeah, see yeah."

"Bye Granny, Winry, Miyuki. See you guys later!" Al cried. We watched the trio walk up to the hill before they disappeared into the sunset.

"It's going to be quiet around the house now." I muttered.

"Yes it does get quiet when Ed and Al leave. But there's nothing we can do but give them a place to stay." Pinkano said as we entered the house.

"So are we going to install my Automail leg now?" I asked hopefully as my clone dropped me off in my room. I was beginning to hate this room also known as my 'jail'.

"Sorry not just yet. I need Winry to help me and I don't want to wake her up yet." I only pouted; I really wanted to get my leg so I could move around freely! Pinkano chuckled when she saw the face I was making.

"Just be patient she'll wake up soon." Soon, I later learned would be about 10 hours later, but I wasn't mad or anything. Winry needed her rest and since she stayed up for 3 nights in a row and not to mention helped Pinkano design my leg.

"Morning Granny," Winry sleepily said as she came down the stairs.

"Morning? It's more like good night." Pinkano told her. Winry picked up a clock to make sure that her grandma was telling the truth.

"I slept the whole day? Man I must have been really tired." Winry muttered.

"Clean up the work bench since you're down here now." Pinkano said as she went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"This place is a mess. Why is it that whenever Ed comes over big things tends to happen." Winry said as she cleaned her desk.

"Well it's much cleaner than my work desk at home. I just throw everything on my desk and it takes me hours to find papers sometimes." I smiled at her.

"Oh hey Miyuki—Yawn—how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"That's good…hm, what's this?" she asked herself as she picked up a screw. Recognition went across her face and then it was replaced with frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to put this screw in Ed's Automail arm." She groaned.

"Well I don't think it had a great impact I mean he was sparring great with it." I said trying to reassure her that one little mistake wasn't something to beat yourself over.

"Sigh I guess you're right. Oh well, hey granny what for dinner?" she called out.

"STEW!" replied the grandma. "And then after dinner we'll install Miyuki's leg and call it a day ok?"

"YES FINALLY I GET MY LEG!" I cried out in happiness. Winry laughed at my outburst and helped me get into the kitchen. Quickly I ate my stew (which was one of the best stew I ever had) and created a clone to put me back on my bed and waited for my leg.

"You're sure happy to get a shock to your nerves." Pinkano chuckled.

"Well it's just for a couple seconds right? And after that I can finally move on my own 2 legs! Hurry up Baa-chan…sorry I mean Pinkano." I blushed.

"It's fine now let's move onto the procedure. Winry hand me the leg and the stool. We don't want to install her leg the wrong way now do we?" Pinkano said as she hot out the same wrench she used to connect Ed's Automail.

"Here you go granny, are you ready for your leg Miyuki?" Winry asked as she brought in my new Automail leg. I didn't answer her as I was busy admiring my leg. It was different than Ed's that for sure. It was much slimmer since it's probably a female version. It looked just like a regular leg would but instead of skin, shiny silver metal replaced it. I must say they knew how to create a leg.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Just sit down on the bed and relax. When we connect the nerves it'll be painful and you'll probably trash around since it's your first time but try not to. If we connect it wrong, we'll have to reconnect it. So stay still." Pinkano ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her and relaxed myself as much as possible.

"On the count of three," Winry started

"1…2…3!" I heard the wrench turn and I felt a huge electricity shock go throughout my entire right leg. Now I see why Ed dreaded the reattachment, it hurts like a bitch!

"SH—HOLY MOTHER OF—FUCK!" I screamed as my nerves connected to the metallic limb.

"Stay still Miyuki we still need to screw in the screws so the Automail will stay in place." Pinkano warned me. I could only nod as I bit my lip to stop my screaming. Slowly but surely, the pain subsided and it turned into a throbbing pain that I could ignore.

"Do you want some water Miyuki?" asked Winry.

"Y-yes please." I groaned as she handed me a cup of water.

"Well the installment went well, try moving your toes." Pinkano said. I gave her a fierce nod and concentrated on making my toes move. At first when I tried to move my toes, I was rewarded with another shock of electricity but I didn't give up. It only took me about 5 more tries to move my toes without wincing in pain.

"Good, good, now rest and we'll continue tomorrow. Who knows maybe with your healing abilities you'll be able to walk in less than a year." Pinkano chuckled.

"A month." I said. Winry and Pinkano both stopped and looked at me. I gave them a smirk. "I'll be walking and running in a month. You can count on that." They both looked shocked for a moment before smiling at me.

"I'm pretty sure you will Miyuki."

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT! I WILL MAKE IT TO THE BARBERS SHOP. I WILL WALK ALL THE WAY THERE AND BACK WITHOUT TAKING A SINGLE BREAK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I faced the road to town once again.

It has been 5 days since my Automail had been installed and so far I was making excellent progress. I could effectively walk around the house without much pain but I couldn't walk for long distances like to the middle of town where all the food supply were and barber's shop was. I finally had enough of my hair, I wanted to get it cut, and what better way to motivate myself than to go to the barber's shop that happened to be almost at the other side of the Rockbell's home. I had tried to go yesterday but I had to come back once I reached the middle of the town due to my leg pain. Today I was determined to make it to the barber's shop without stopping.

"Um sure you will." Winry said trying to be supportive. "Granny we'll be back in a couple of hours." She called to Pinkano.

"Ok oh and while you're at it bring back some bread and milk, we ran out of them."

"Ok—hey Miyuki wait!" Winry shouted, as I was already halfway up the hill. Nothing was going to stop me and once an Uzumaki put their mind to it, there's no way they can be stopped. Halfway to the barber's shop I could feel my leg starting to throb but it was nothing I couldn't handle and continued forward. After walking for about 10 minutes I could faintly see the outline of the barber's shop ahead of me.

"Finally! Come on Winry let's go!" I cried as I sped up ignoring the painful jolts sent up my leg. Once we entered the shop I immediately sat down and took a couple of seconds to recover before asking one of the hair stylist to give me a haircut.

"Yes, I can see you are in desperate in need of one. Come sit down over here and I'll be with you shortly." The stylist said as he went to get his materials.

"So how are you going to cut it?" Winry asked as she took a seat next to me. There wasn't many people here so they let her sit next to me while she waited.

"I'll probably cut it short since there's not really much they can do to save my hair." I said sadly. Like Sakura I loved having my hair long but it wasn't to impress any guys. It was because that was the only way I looked like my mother, since I didn't have any of her features. You see I'd always asked Old Man about my parents and whether if I looked liked them. He would always say I had my father's eyes but nothing else, and then one day he let it slipped that my mother had long red hair. Ever since then I grew my hair long in hopes that one day someone would say 'Oh you look just like your mother' and tell us more about them. Of course, it was only a child's dream but it stayed with me.

"You're right there's not much we can do except cut it short to keep it even." The barber said as he came back with the scissors. "If I cut it evenly your hair would end around the end of your face is that ok?" I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah that's fine." He nodded and grabbed a piece of my hair and started to cut.

* * *

"It looks very nice." Winry commented on my new hairstyle.

"Thanks, the barber did a good job in cutting it. At least now my hair won't get in the way." I said as I put my hands in my hair for the 10th time. It felt so strange having my hair so short when all my life I've had it so long. We walked the rest of the way home (after buying some bread and milk) asking questions about each other. By the time she started asking questions about me, we already arrived back home and I could see Pinkano waiting for us at the door.

"Miyuki! Good timing, there's a phone call for you."

"Who is it?" I asked, as I got closer.

"A man by the name of Roy. Does it ring any bells?" I cursed under my breath when I heard that Bastard's name.

"Where's the phone?" I grumbled.

"Down the hall to your left." She pointed out and I slowly walked over there. I really wasn't looking forward to talking with that bastard but I guess it couldn't be helped. Once I reached the phone, I picked it up and sighed before asking.

"Colonel Mustang?"

"Ah Miyuki, how are you doing?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine, why are you asking?" I asked confused. "Hell why are you even calling me?"

"Why can't I call one of my subordinates to see how they are doing?" I swear I could see the bastard smirking right now.

"Cut the crap Mustang, now what's your real reason in calling me." I snarled at the phone I really wasn't in the mood to fight with him. When he didn't answer right away I could tell he wanted to say something important. "What's wrong Mustang?" I could hear him sigh and I think I heard him mutter something.

"Miyuki I hate to say this but I'm going to have to take you off of State Alchemist list." WHAT!

"WHAT? But why?" I screamed into the phone. I couldn't lose my state Alchemist title, I needed to search for stone and how was I going to do that if I wasn't a State Alchemist.

"I'm sorry Miyuki but with you taking Automail surgery it would take about 3 years for you to come back to work and the military cant—"

"By the end of the month." I interrupted him.

"What?"

"By the end of the month I'll be up and walking. I'll be in perfect shape by the end of the month so please tell the military to wait! I need my State Alchemist license!" I begged him. He stayed silent for a while before saying.

"You do know how absurd that sounds right? Edward barely completed his rehabilitation in about a year. I hardly think you can finish rehabilitation in 3 weeks, so why should ask the military to hold your resignation?" he coldly asked.

"Because," with more determination I had in the morning I told him, "I made a promise to my family, I'll fulfill it no matter what happens, and I refuse to let anything slow me down!" it was quiet for a couple of seconds before I heard Mustang chuckling.

"HEY THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" I shouted.

"Very well Miyuki I'll ask the military to hold your resignation until the end of the month. If you're not ready by then, then I can't help you." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you Roy, I owe you one."

"Well then how about a—"

"Don't push your luck Bastard." I growled out. I heard a door open over the phone and I heard Mustang curse.

"I expect you to be back in East City by the end of the month. Don't make me regret this." And he hung up on me but not before I heard a gunshot and Riza's commanding voice.

"Hello?" I asked as I heard the dial tone. "Ok then."

"Who was that?" Winry asked

"Colonel Roy Mustang. He was calling to say that because of my Automail surgery and the time it takes for the rehabilitation I was going to have to resign."

"What! But he can't you still have to find the philosopher stone—"

"But I managed to ask him to hold my resignation until the end of the month to hold my resignation." I interrupted Winry.

"By the end of the month? That's about 3 weeks away. Are you sure you can pull it off?" Pinkano asked.

"I'm an Uzumaki; we never give up that's our nindo our ninja way. Now if you shall excuse me, I'm going to walk around town again." I said walking back out the door.

"But you just—"

"I only have 3 weeks to be back in the shape I was before, I need to get stronger." I smirked "I won't be back until around 7 okay? See yeah!" I called out as I walked back into town strengthening my legs.

* * *

"Take that!" I screamed as delivered a punch to one of my unsuspecting clone.

"AHH!" she screamed as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly I sensed another 3 clones coming from behind me and I quickly jumped out of the way. While I was in the air one of the clones jumped onto one of a clone's back and tried to punched me. Quickly I clapped my hands and I created a whirlwind that blew her and the other clones away. Once I landed on the floor I charged at them and with my right leg I delivered a chakra powered kick. But like the other times I tried this, my leg flared up in pain causing me to fall down once again.

"D-damn—it." I whimpered, "I—it still—hurts."

"MIYUKI COME BACK IN IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" Pinkano called out from the backyard.

"C-COMING!" I groaned as I sat up.

"You ok boss?" one of my clones asked me.

"I'm fine but it's my leg. Every time I try to add more chakra to it, it brings me pain. I don't understand why though!" I screamed in frustration. "Just help me up." I grumbled, and the clone complied and helped me back to the house.

It's been 2 weeks since the call I got from Mustang. Ever since then I've been working my ass off to walk, run, jump, and fight with my leg. I'll admit I've fainted a couple of times due to the pain my leg brought when I overworked it but I got back up and continued training. I couldn't afford to lose time, I had a deadline to mean and I was determined to be ready by then.

Now I can walk, run, jump and fight almost as well as I did before. The only problem is that I can't use much chakra in my Automail leg. Sure I can walk up walls, water, trees, give an extra boost in my jumps, and run quicker than most people can run, I can't do anything else though. Every time I try to put more chakra in my leg pain flares up causing me to fall in pain. It frustrated me to no end.

"Still having problems?" Winry asked when she saw me coming entering the kitchen.

"Yes. I still don't know why it does that!" I groaned as I slammed my head onto the table. "Maybe the Automail can't handle that much chakra." I mumbled. Quickly I moved out of the way as a wrench was aimed at me.

"Don't blame your chakra problems on my Automail! Nothing's wrong with it!" she growled.

"I don't mean it like that. Your Automail is perfect it just that maybe the wiring doesn't work well with Chakra. After all Automail is meant for nerves only and not chakra. But then again chakra runs through the nerves so maybe the artificial nerves can't handle too much?" I asked myself.

"Lunch's ready." Pinkano said as she brought out lunch, a simple salami sandwich

"Smells good Baa-chan." I smiled as I grabbed my sandwich.

"Thank you—" suddenly the phone rang.

"I got it." I said as I went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Rockbell's Automail service, how can we help you?" I asked into the phone.

"Miyuki is that you?"

"ED? I hate to sound rude but why are you calling? From what Winry tells me you hardly ever call." I heard chuckle nervously over the phone.

"Um yeah about that, can I talk to Winry I need to ask her something." I sighed.

"You broke your Automail didn't you Ed?"

"WHAT!" Winry cried and I cringed. That girl could sure yell.

"Oh no don't put her on the phone, don't put her—" but I couldn't do anything as Winry came marching in and took the phone from me.

"What happened Ed." She said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Can you come to Central? Um my Automail is broken. "

"Broken how?" she asked a little bit nervous.

"Well my fingers are moving but the rest of the arm isn't moving." Winry then sighed.

"So it was broken." She muttered as she took out the screw from her pocket. Oh, who knew a screw could malfunction an Automail. "So what did you do carry something something heavy or swing your arm around too much?" she asked.

"I got into a fight." Ooh wrong answer Edward, now we both have to suffer from Winry's screaming.

"WHAT YOU BROKE IT AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS!" she shouted. I think I went deaf for a couple of seconds. "So where's Central?" she asked.

"What?" Ed and I asked at the same time.

"I said where's Central, I'll be coming down and do whatever maintenance I have to do. So where should I go?" She asked.

"Why are you so nice today?" he asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about, I'm always nice!" she argued back quickly.

"I can take you to Central if you want. I need to get to East City soon so I can drop you off before I leave." I suggested.

"Really?" Winry asked.

"Really what? I didn't say anything."

"Oh that was Miyuki, she offered to take me to Central, so I'll be there by tomorrow so see you soon ok bye!" she said as she hung up on Ed. She then turned towards me and smiled.

"Well let's get packing we have to get to Central soon." But before she could go upstairs I grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her back to the kitchen.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere until I have lunch so eat your sandwich and then we can pack." I said while taking a bite of my sandwich. After finishing our sandwiches we quickly packed our bags and in less than half an hour we were already at the door.

""Bye granny, we'll be back soon." Winry waved as we made our way to the train station.

"Bye Baa-chan, I'll come visit sometimes." I shouted.

"Take care both of you." She called out before we couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

"So what did Ed say to look for?" I asked Winry as we got off the train. Winry had called Ed again and he told her that there would be someone to pick us up from the station. Apparently, he told her that there would be a landmark at the west side of the gate. Great description Ed.

"I know it sounds weird but that's what he told me, now keep out a look out for a 'landmark' at the west gate." She sighed. So I listened to her and looked for anything that stood out.

_Let's see, there's a guy with a huge and suspicious bag on his shoulders, a woman singing at the top of her lungs trying to get money, Major Armstrong, a dog dancing….OH Major Armstrong. _I tapped Winry on her shoulder and pointed at Major Armstrong.

"I think that's the land mark." I said as I waved to Major Armstrong.

"Oh hello Major Armstrong." Winry greeted the Armstrong Alchemist.

"Hello Winry, and hello to you Major Sabaku…wait I thought you were still in rehabilitation!" Major Armstrong cried out as he noticed that I was walking on my own two legs, well one Automail and flesh leg.

"Well I had a deadline to meet so I pushed myself to finish my rehabilitation," then I leaned closer to him and whispered, "and it also helps that my healing abilities helped speed up the process." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Ah I see, but still to complete it in a month, that's no easy feat." Winry agreed with him

"Yeah, it takes most people 3 years and even Ed took a year to be able to walk normally." I gave them a smirk.

"Well that's because I'm special. Now let's get going so Winry can hit Ed with her wrench!" I laughed but then I stopped abruptly. "Where is Ed by the way?" I asked sheepishly.

"Ah you see Ed is in the hospital—"

"THE HOSPITAL!"

* * *

_**Roy's POV**_

It was almost near the end of the month now and I was worried that Miyuki wasn't going to show up. I'm starting to wonder why I even asked the Fuhrer to hold her resignation papers until then. That's because you were moved by her statement idiot.

"_Because, I made a promise to my family, I'll fulfill it no matter what happens, and I refuse to let anything slow me down!" _Groaning I slammed my head on the table. How was it that this woman who I barely known for about 2 months can make me risk everything I worked for just to help her?

_Because you're falling for her._

"I'm not falling for her!" I growled to myself but I couldn't help but think about it. Could I really be falling for her? She was the only woman, besides Riza, who didn't fall for my charms. She wasn't afraid of anything and she would use force if it was needed. She was scary when she was angry. She also had a soft and caring side that would show a lot around the Elric brothers. She would become a real good wife to whomever she married.

_Like to you? _I slammed my head harder onto the desk and cursed myself for even thinking such thoughts. She was his subordinate nothing more! Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I prayed that it wasn't Lieutenant Hawkeye with more paper work.

"Sir, there's a phone call for you." Lieutenant Hawkeye said when she entered the door. I sighed in relief, at least it wasn't more paper work.

"Who is it?" I asked as I went to pick up the phone.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." And I immediately cursed myself for picking up the phone as I heard my best friend voice yell out.

"Hey Roy what's up!"

"Hughes, why are you calling?" I said in annoyance, even though he was my best friend he could be a handful sometimes.

"Because I have some wonderful news! My daughter's going to turn 3! Isn't that exciting?" I could feel tick marks forming at my forehead.

"Hughes you do know that I'M BUSY AT WORK!" I growled out.

"Well what do you know, so am I!" he cried happily into the phone. "Besides I have to tell you a how cute Elicia is every day!"

"I get it Hughes, she's cute, but don't go bragging about your daughter especially on a military line!" I nearly shouted.

"It's not just my daughter I'm bragging about, it's my wife too!" I was this close to slamming the phone.

"I wonder if I can burn you through the phone." I growled out.

"Ooooh the flame alchemist's scaring me. Oh speaking about Alchemy did you find Scar yet?"

"No not yet, there was an explosion so he might be one of the unidentified bodies but we don't know yet."

"Oh well at least the Elric brother's will be safe now. Oh speaking of the brothers where are they?"

"From what last heard from them they're at Central. Major Armstrong's looking after them."

"Central huh, from what I hear Scar took out a lot of the higher ranking Alchemist and now they need some more State Alchemist." Now that got my attention.

"Oh really?" I smirked listening for more details.

"Yeah and I heard a rumor that a certain Colonel Mustang is going to be assigned to Central." My smirk got even larger.

"Central huh?" If I went to Central my dreams of becoming Fuhrer would be much closer. "That isn't so bad."

"Careful Roy. When you get that high into ranking at your age, you'll make more enemies." Hughes warned me.

"Don't worry, I'm prepared for that."

"Make sure you have at least one more person to understand and support you….like Miyuki, who knows maybe you can get married and—" I didn't even bother listening to the rest as I slammed the phone down while still blushing about his comment.

"DON'T BE SO RIDICULOUS!" but I couldn't help but thinking that maybe I should follow his advice…damn it I need to burn something!

"I'll be back." I said in a barely controlled voice storming out of the room. Damn it Miyuki, why do you make me feel this way!

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"What the hell happened?" Winry screamed as she saw Ed wrapped in bandages. Even I was shocked to see him so injured.

"I agree with Winry…what the fuck happened." I said as I entered the room.

"MIYUKI! Is that you?" Al cried in surprised.

"In the flesh well part flesh but you get the point."

"I almost didn't recognize you especially with your hair now short." I chuckled at his statement. It was true I hardly looked like myself with the new haircut.

"But how I thought it would take at least a year to complete the rehabilitation!" Ed mumbled out of his mummy wrappings.

"Well it took less so hah I beat your record!" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly "But seriously," I said in my normal voice, "How did you get so injured?"

"Well it wasn't that bad at first but then…" he only pointed at Major Armstrong.

"Major Armstrong?" I asked.

"Yup." Winry and I both sweat dropped at this.

"Well let's get you out of those bandages so Winry can get your Automail fixed." I sighed as I started removing his mummy clothing.

"Damn it Ed, why do you have to do reckless things!" Winry complained but there was worried etched into her voice.

"Cause he a rebellious teen, don't worry Ed I was just like you when I was your age. Always going into battles and getting injured making my brother worry sick about me."

"NOT HELPING!" Winry yelled at me. I winced at her loud tone.

"But, you're still pretty injured aren't you?" she asked. Ed said nothing but I could see from his bandages that he had either broken or bruised ribs, a head wounds, and multiple cuts. I would have to look at his injuries latter one when the other military officers leave.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He grumbled. "I heal pretty fast." Winry said nothing though and that made him look up.

"What's wrong Winry?"

"You got hurt because I didn't fix your Automail well enough right?" she said in a small voice. Silence. I could see Ed panicking, thinking of things to say to Winry so she would feel bad about him getting hurt. I almost laughed at his attempts and then I couldn't hold it in anymore when Winry realized that he didn't notice that she forgot to put the screw in and immediately asked for the price. But suddenly she stopped and noticed his hospital meal.

"You left the milk." She growled out and Edward stiffened up and looked away. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds before Ed mumbled out.

"I hate milk." Winry exploded.

"YOU'RE GOING TO STAY A MIDGET FOREVER IF YOU DON'T DRINK MILK!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M DRINKING THAT CRAP!"

"EDWARD DRINK THE MILK!"

"NO"

"DRINK IT!" this went on for at least a minute before I had enough of it.

"DAMN IT ED, DRINK THE MILK OTHERWISE I'LL FORCE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" I threatened him.

"NO—" once he said the 2 letter word I grabbed the milk, pinched his nose closed and put the milk in mouth forcing him to drink it otherwise faint from the lack of oxygen.

"You'll drink the milk, and if you try to spit it out at me, I'll make sure you stay in the hospital for more than a month got it!" I chuckled a little bit insanely. Ed didn't nod and I could see him go blue. "Ed—drink—the—god—DAMN—MILK!" Suddenly I heard the door close behind us and I saw that Al had left.

"Al?" I asked even though he already felt the room. Then I turned towards Edward (who took my distraction to get rid of the milk but also looked worried for his brother) and asked him, "What's wrong with Al? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, but now that I think about it Al's been acting a little bit strange." Ed said as he laid on his stomach so Winry could start fixing his arm.

"Strange how?" Winry asked

"He's not talking much, it's like he has something on his mind."

"EHH you don't think he's shocked that I hit him do you?" asked the panicked blonde officer.

"I don't think so." I mumbled, "Maybe he thinking about you Ed." I thought aloud.

"WHAT why me? Does he think that I got hurt was his fault?" Ed asked.

"What oh no, not like that I mean maybe someone told him something to question about the bond you guys have. I remember my brother acting like that when people…you get the point right?" I asked not wanting to go into much details about my past.

"Yeah but what got Al thinking?" Winry asked.

"I don't know." Ed grumbled clearly annoyed that he doesn't know his brother as well as he should.

"I got it!" the blonde officer cried, "He's got a crush!" we all sweat dropped at his idea.

"N-no I don't think that's it." I said.

"Ok I finished fixing your arm." Winry said as she got up from her seat. "Try it out." Quickly Ed sat up and flexed his right arm.

"Yup it's good, nice job Winry."

"Good now—" suddenly the door opened and out came Maes…this could be either good or bad.

"HEY ED GETTING IT ON WITH 2 WOMEN IN YOUR HOSPITAL ROOM?" Ed collapsed from his idea, Winry just stood there wondering who Maes was and I was ready to punch the daylights out of him.

"Hughes, care to repeat that." I smiled sweetly at him while clenching my fist. He gulped and stepped carefully away from me.

"N-no—not r-really. I want to live!" he cried. I only sighed in annoyance, Maes however funny he is could be a pain in the ass.

"Winry," Ed sighed, "this is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"Oh I'm Winry Rockbell nice to meet you." Winry greeted him.

"I'm Maes Hughes, pleased to meet you. And Miyuki I almost didn't recognized you with your haircut. Not to mention I thought you were still in Resenbool recovering?" I chuckled nervously

"Well I um tend to heal faster so I finished my rehabilitation in a month?" I asked myself. That was the crappiest lie you ever told Miyuki!

"Really! Wow that's faster than Eddie over here!" Hughes smiled.

"HEY!"

"Um yeah so why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?" I asked changing the subject.

"Don't worry I'm off in the afternoons!"

"But don't you have a lot of work and can't afford to take a break?" Ed asked.

"No need to worry! I gave Seska the overtime work!" he cried happily.

"You monster." Ed mumbled

"Anyways I came here to see you guys and I've got some information about Scar." He told us in a serious voice. Hearing Scars name mad my hand subconsciously got to my Automail leg and rubbed it.

"It looks like we can release you from our watch since there hasn't been a sighting of him for quite some time now."

"Really?" Ed shouted, "Finally I can get rid of the annoying escorts!"

"Hey that's mean." The blonde officer cried.

"Hey just think what would happen to you if we weren't there!" the short black haired lady growled.

"Escorts! What kind of trouble have you been getting into Ed!" Winry said angrily

"Nothing really! It's not a big deal!" Ed muttered. Winry sighed knowing that Ed wouldn't answer any more questions if she kept asking.

"Fine, well I'll see you tomorrow, I have to find an Inn to sleep for the night." Winry said.

"Why don't you sleep in one of the military lodges, you can get a discount if you mention my name." Edward suggested.

"No that's ok—"

"Well you can stay with me at my house!" Hughes exclaimed.

"But I can't impose on some I just meet and—"

"Don't worry, besides my family would love to see you! Ok let's get you settled!" Hughes said happily as he dragged Winry to his house. We all just stood there wondering what just happened. After a couple of seconds, I regained my postured and said

"Well um I'll go and check on Winry, I'll be back tomorrow." I muttered as I went to follow Ed's Automail mechanic.

"Um Bye?" Ed said as I left the room.

It actually took me a while for me to find the duo; I never knew a man could walk so fast while dragging a teenager girl with him. By the time I found them, I saw Winry carrying a huge teddy bear and Hughes was carrying a couple of smaller presents.

""Winry, Hughes! There you are I've been looking for you guys. How the heck did you guys buy so much stuff in such short time?" I asked while jogging up to them.

"Oh hey Miyuki! Want to come with us?" Hughes asked.

"Um sure but where are we going exactly?"

"Today's my daughter's 3rd birthday so we're planning a party at our place!"

"EHH today's Elicia's birthday! Crap I didn't get her anything." I said freaking out. I always gave presents for my friends and brother when it was their birthday and I couldn't stop that now!

"Don't worry I think that Elicia will be happy if you came. Oh here we are. Can you ring the doorbell Miyuki?" Hughes asked since he had his hands full…of presents. I complied and when the door opened, Garcia and little Elicia greeted me.

"Auntie Yuki! You came!" she cried (how she knew it was me, I have no idea) and latched onto my leg. Immediately I stiffen, she called me an aunt…she called me her aunt…damn it I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. I forced a smile on my face and said.

"Of course, I couldn't miss you turning 3, that's an important age after all!" she nodded and inspected Winry.

"Ah Miyuki how are you doing?" Garcia kindly asked me as she led us into her house.

"Fine, I'm getting used to the Automail, it's like I never had an accident." I smiled at her.

"That's good to know, I heard it's very painful."

"Oh yeah it's painful, but at least it's over." I said

"Are you sure I can stay here?" Winry asked, "I feel like I'm intruding."

"It's ok, besides having more people at festivals is more fun." Hughes smiled at her holding his daughter. "You'll stay for a while right Miyuki?" I gave them a soft smile.

"Sure." And once entered the house I could see a whole bunch of people had already arrived and had the party going in full swing. We ate the meal prepared by Garcia (which I think could probably feed the whole Akmichi clan), laughed at the stories the relatives told, laughing at the kids, and overall having…fun. It's been a while since I had fun like this, I think the last time we had a party was Winry's 6th birthday. It felt good to be able let loose and smile, not having a care in the world.

As Elicia was starting to open her presents, I couldn't help but feel a little bit envious of her. She probably got more presents in this birthday than Naruto and I combined during our childhood. I don't think we ever even got a present during our childhood, but all the feeling disappeared when I saw her face lit with happiness with very present she held. She deserved it, after all I did say turning 3 was a big thing, she should get all these presents.

"Daddy," she cried, "the mouse you got isn't moving." She handed her father the broken mouse.

"Oh I guess it's defective." Hughes said.

"Can you let me look at it? Maybe I can fix it." Winry said. I guess what Ed said about her being a machine geek was true since she was able to fix that mechanical mouse, I would have just gone back to the store and asked them to fix it.

"Ooooh" the kids awed when Winry gave the mouse back and it was working once again.

"You're a toy doctor!" Elicia cried with stars in her eyes.

"Um no not really but something close to that." Winry explained. Elicia then turned towards me and asked

"Can you do something like that?" I chuckled nervously.

"Um no but there are other cool things I can do. Can you hand me a piece of paper?" I asked. Elicia nodded and ran to her mother asking for a piece of paper. She came back a minute later and handed me a light blue paper.

"Ok, I'm going to create a crane and it's going to fly ok? Now we fold here, and there, and over there—" I carefully created my crane as I would put chakra into it making it able to fly. Just like how Konan used origami to fly, attack, and defend.

"And it's done! Now to let it fly, just throw it in the air and it'll fly on its own." I smiled at her as I gave her the origami, which I guess was now her birthday present. Not wanting to waste another minute she threw the crane up into the air, she along with the other kids gasped at the sight.

"Daddy, Daddy, come watch the crane fly!" Elicia cried out.

"Fly, what do you—holy cow! It's actually flying!" Hughes shouted as he entered the room with Winry. Winry came closer to me and whispered,

"Is that something to do with Chakra?" I smiled and nodded at her.

"You'd be surprised to see how chakra can be used. This is just child's play."

"You did this?" Hughes asked from behind us.

"Geez Hughes you scared me." I said, forcing my hand away from my kunai that I hidden in my jacket. You never scare a ninja unless you want to end up at the hospital. "Um yeah it's a family secret. I used to make these for my daughters." I semi-lied. He looked at me suspiciously but he let go of the subject as soon as he saw his daughter being surrounded by a couple of boys.

"Hey punks," he muttered darkly, "Don't touch my daughter." And to make his point he released the safety lock on the gun scaring the kids shitless.

"MAES!" both Winry I cried.

* * *

"Hey Al, Ed how are you doing—you left the milk…AGAIN!" I shouted at him. I had left the Hughes house around 9 last night and I went to bunk at the Military lodges. Today I woke up around 6 and went to look around town since I couldn't visit Ed until like 9. So imagine when I come in and I the milk still sitting on his tray of food untouched, I'm a little cranky.

"H-hey Miyuki, how are you doing." Ed asked nervously. I glared at him for a couple of minutes before I gave in and sighed. This kid was stubborn as a mule and I knew if he didn't want milk he wouldn't drink it.

"You win this round Ed but next time you might be so lucky." I growled at him, "So don't get mad at me when I call you a pipsqueak, since you never drink your milk."

"HEY!"

"Shut it!" I hissed at him and quickly he obeyed.

"Nii-san you should drink your milk." Al said.

"No, I don't like that crap, besides I'm not going to die from not drinking milk. I'm going to hit my growth spurt soon," I scoffed at that, and Ed glared at me before continuing, "You're lucky Al, you're so big and—" never did I thought that I would see Al lose it and to make matters worse, Winry just entered the room.

"I NEVER WANTED A BODY THIS BIG!" We all stood there eyes wide and shock written all over our faces. I didn't think Al could get this mad.

"I-I didn't—want this body." Al said shaking.

"Al, I'm sorry. It's my fault that I screwed up, but I'm going to make everything right. We'll get your body back and—"

"And how do I know that you're going to bring back my body!"Al interrupted his brother.

"Because I'm your brother—"

"Am I really or am I just a soul you put in a suit of armor telling me that I'm your brother! How do I know that you're telling the truth! You could have just implanted the memories in me and told me that they were my memories. I remember you said you wanted to say something to me. Did you want to tell me that all my memories are fake and that I'm not really your brother but just a puppet so you can get our own arm and legs back?" Al shouted. I wanted to intervene, I wanted to get rid of this déjà-vu memory, I wanted to do anything to get these brothers to stop arguing but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

Ed slammed his fists on the table gaining my, and everyone's attention back at him.

"Is that what you've thinking this whole time? Is that everything you have to say?" Ed growled trying his hardest not to break the table. Then he relaxed and I could see the sadness in his eyes as he whispered 2 words. "I see." He moved the tray in front of him and walked away.

"Ed…Ed…ED!" Winry cried trying to go after him but stopped herself. I was still frozen on the spot trying to get over my shock but before I could do anything, I was shocked back into silence when Winry took out her huge wrench and hit Al with it.

"YOU IDIOT!" she cried angrily while hitting Al again for another good measure I think.

"W-what was that for?" Al asked confused. Winry didn't say anything but soon her angry face was filled with angry tears. She didn't answer but hit Al again and again repeatedly.

"You idiot! You don't know how Ed feels! The thing he was too scared to tell you was, if you blamed him for what happened!" She yelled. That seemed to hit a cord in Al and stood still absorbing the words Winry told him. "You idiot, what kind of person would almost throw away their own life to create a fake brother?" Winry was full blown out crying and stopped hitting Al now. "Isn't he your only brother?" She cried. All stood still until Winry composed herself again and pointed at the the door.

"Go! Go after him!" she yelled at him. It took Al a couple of seconds to register what she was saying before he quickly got up and chased after his brother.

"Ok I'm going!" he yelled as he ran down the hospital halls tracking his brother. We stayed silent until I broke it muttering,

"They quickly got over with much faster than me and my brother did." They looked at me strange and before they could ask questions I quickly said, "Come on lets go check on the brothers, I have a feeling they already solved their problems and are now sparring." I went towards the direction where Al ran and only Hughes and Winry followed me. We found out that they had gone to the roof and when we opened the door we saw Ed and Al on the floor staring at the bright blue sky smiling.

"Hey Ed get back into the hospital bed! We don't want you have to stay even longer because you opened your wounds!" I yelled. They looked up and saw the three of us waiting for them.

"You know Mr. Hughes I guess there are sometimes you have to speak with words to get your message across." Winry said and Hughes smiled at her.

"Yeah I know." I looked at them a little bit confused but I left it alone. I looked back at the boys and couldn't help but smile, these brothers could and would overcome anything that came their way.

* * *

We finally came back to Ed hospital room and Ed sent Winry off to buy some train tickets because they were going to…um Dublith I think it's called, to meet with their teacher. Once she was out of the room Hughes immediately started asking questions.

"OK what happened to you Edward when you went inside the 5th Laboratory?" Hughes asked. I looked at Ed accusingly.

"You can't seem to stay out of trouble can you Ed? I'm going to take a wild guess and say that whoever you meet in there gave you the wounds right?" I asked and to my surprised he nodded.

"Edward, tell me what happened." I growled. Hughes though looked a little uneasy.

"Are you sure we should be—"

"Don't worry Hughes she won't tell anyone, she knows how to keep a secret not to mention I trust her." Ed said. Hughes didn't looked convinced though

"I know but—" I cut him off this time.

"I know I haven't been exactly the most trusting especially with my suspicious past and my…healing abilities, but rest assured I won't tell anyone about the Philosopher Stone. Ed told me about his past and I will make sure that no one else will know about it. You can trust me Maes." I told him. He stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"Alright but you have to tell me a little about your past so I can trust you. It's hard to trust somebody with a mysterious past." I smiled at him and nodded.

"No problem, now Ed, tell us what happened."

It took Ed about 20 minutes to tell us his story. He met another soul in an armor just like Al and had to fight him. Ed won and the armor was going to tell him who ran that place when he said a mysterious lady came and stabbing his blood seal killing him before he could tell anything. Ed also said there was another man with the lady and he was the one who punched him. From what he described (and drew, which was done poorly), the male had long green hair, wearing a tank top with a skirt and had a strange tattoo just below his thigh.

"And that's how it looked like." Ed said putting up a picture of the tattoo for us to see. When I saw it I could help but gasp, it was the same one the mysterious lady at the train station had. It was a red dragon wrapping itself around a transmutation circle.

"What's wrong Miyuki?" Major Armstrong asked.

"I saw that tattoo before." I whispered, "At the train station when you guys left me on the bench, there was this gorgeous black haired lady standing there. She smiled at me before leaving and she had that tattoo on her chest!" I explain trying to make some connections.

"What! No way! You mean they've been following us?" Ed cried.

"It could be a possibility. What did they call you Ed, a special sacrifice? They must have been following you making sure you stayed alive. But they obviously didn't want you to know about the P-philosopher Stone." I stumbled on the word remembering how Ed told me they're made. I suppressed a shudder and continued on "I have a good feeling that they were the ones behind the burning of the Central library. We have to find more information about them." I said. "I find it hard to believe that the military was involved in something like this." I muttered

"Yeah I know but we can't go looking for more clues seeing that the 5th laboratory is now in rubbles." Hughes said disappointed. There was an uncomfortable silence as we realized our important source of clues was now gone.

"Well it looks like we'll have to start from scratch." I said.

"I'll go and look through the criminal list and see if this tattoo comes up in any of them." Hughes said

"And I'll investigate the subordinates of Dr. Marcoh and see what comes up." Major Armstrong said. Suddenly I heard the door opening and when I turned around, I was face to face with King Bradley. By now, everyone had turned their head and their jaws dropped to the floor seeing who entered Ed's room.

"K-king Bradley what are you doing here?" I asked, as none of the boys couldn't form any words.

"Ah Miyuki I didn't think I would see you here. I thought you would still be in Automail rehabilitation, oh by the way nice haircut." He eyed smiled at me.

"Um no I um just heal fast? And thank you." I stuttered out. He only gave me a hearty laugh.

"That's good; I didn't want to lose a promising Alchemist just yet. I'll make sure that you're still enlisted in the Alchemist list so you don't have to go to East City to report to Mustang." He told me.

"U-um thank you." I said, "but it still doesn't answer my question, why are you here?" I sheepishly asked.

"Why I'm here to drop off a get well present to Edward here. Do you hate melons?" he asked Edward giving him a melon.

"Um thank you, wait that not what's wrong here!" he cried! King Bradley only chuckled but it soon turned serious.

"It seems that you've done a bit of investigating about the military Major," he said. My eyes widen, who the hell did he know that we were investing such thing?

"H-how did you—"

"Don't take my intelligence work lightly Major Armstrong. Now Edward Elric about the Philosopher Stone," King Bradley's voice began to darken and for a moment I was actually scared, "How much do you know about it? Depending on the situation…" he cut off sounding even more scarier that I started reaching for my kunai preparing for a battle. We stayed still for a moment before King Bradley started laughing! Laughing! What the hell is wrong with him!

"I was kidding! You don't have to be so tense!" he smiled.

"Say what?" we all cried confused.

"Don't worry I also know about these disturbing movements within the military and I want to do something about it." he then went to grab the papers Major Armstrong held moments ago before speaking up again. "However, all these men on the list who worked on the Philosopher Stone, I've already investigated thoroughly and they all went missing 5 days before the the 5th laboratory was blown up." He said dropping the bomb on us.

"It's like they're a few steps before us." I muttered. "They burn the Central library down preventing us from finding Dr. Marcoh's research notes, blow up the 5th Laboratory so we can't look for clues inside there, I wouldn't be surprised if they already killed all the people on the list, including Dr. Marcoh. After all in war sometimes information is more valuable than weapons." I said.

"So if you try to look into this more…"

"You'll be likely to be killed Hughes." I said, "Am I correct King Bradley?"

"Unfortunately yes you are Miyuki. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, Major Sabaku, and both of you Elric brothers," King Bradley said, with seriousness in his voice, that It felt as if I was being given a top secret mission once again by Baa-chan. "I have put my trust within you, so I order you, for the sake of your safety." We all stood still waiting for his order, "I will not permit you to involve anyone else or speak of this to anyone! We still don't know who our enemies are and we can't trust everyone out there. So act as if you believe everyone in the military can't be trusted!" he growled out, "But when the time comes to confront the enemy I hope all of you guys will join me."

"Yes sir!" Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and I saluted the Fuhrer. He gave us a smile before heading off towards the window.

_He's not going to…is he?_

Well then, I must be going before my bodyguard finds me. After all I did sneak away from work for a little privacy time." He said opening the window and to everyone's' surprise but mine, jumped out the window. "Good bye." He said walking away calmly as possible.

"Why do guys always have to use the windows to exit out of the hospitals?" I groaned remembering all the times, Ero-sennin, Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, and even Obito used the windows to exit the hospital. "Seriously can't they use the fricken door? It was made for a reason you know!" I growled out. Just then, the door opened once again and Winry stepped in seeing the boys still looking out at the window.

"Um what just happened?" she asked.

"There was a storm that just ran through here." Ed muttered still looking a shocked.

"Um ok? Well anyways I bought the tickets you wanted me to get." She said holding up an envelope.

"Oh really thanks!" Ed said perking up.

"Tickets? Were you guys going?" Hughes asked Ed.

"Well we're going to Dublith to visit our teacher. We've been on a losing streak and we want to get better." Ed explained but Al was shaking with terror.

"But I don't want to go, she'll kill us!" He cried and immediately Ed acted just as frightened.

"I know Al but we have to be brave!" I actually sweat dropped at the scene before me. Was their teacher that scary, aw who am I kidding women are always scary! That's why they make the best teachers!

"Where is Dublith anyways?" Major Armstrong asked.

"It's down here," Al pointed on a map of Amestris. He pointed to a City on the map that would take at least a day to get if they didn't make any stops. Winry took one look at the map and started jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S RUSH VALLEY, THE HAVEN FOR AUTOMAIL! TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAKE ME!" she shouted.

"Go by yourself!" Ed growled.

"Well someone has to pay for my trip!" she argued

"And why do I have to do it?" Ed glared back.

"Nii-san it's just on the way. It won't be any trouble." Al tried to reason with him and Ed actually agreed with him.

"Yay! Let me go call granny!" Winry yelled as she rushed out the door to call Pinkano.

"Well I haven't seen anyone get that happy to Automail." I muttered.

"Yup she'll make a good wife." Hughes said patting Ed on his shoulder.

"SHUT UP!" Ed yelled but still turned bright red and I chuckled at the scene.

"And you could make a good wife for Roy." Hughes said before my fist connected with his skull sending him to dream land.

"If any of you say that to me ever again, you'll end up like Hughes." I growled out and they all nodded furiously. "Good, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pack." I said.

"Wait where are you going?" Hughes asked coming back to the world of the living. Huh it seems that I didn't hit him hard enough.

"With the Elric Brothers of course." I stated.

"WHAT WHY!" Ed shouted before shutting up when he saw my fist.

"Because of 3 reasons. 1, I still have to make sure you don't do anything crazy to open your wounds. 2, I don't want to go to East City to see that Bastard, and finally I want to meet your teacher. Don't worry I'll pay for my own ticket since there's only 3 in here." I lifted up the envelop Winry left. "So I'll meet you guys at the train station tomorrow at 9 A.M. ok, oh and Hughes if you want you can come with me so I can tell you about my past if you're still interested." I said.

"Sure I still have some time to kill, well; I'll see you boys tomorrow." Hughes said leaving with me. Once we were out of Ed's room Hughes turned to me and asked. "So what about your past?" I only smirked at him.

"Tell me, what do you know about ninja's?"

* * *

Surprisingly Hughes took my story very well and promised not to tell anyone. He even invited me to stay with his family for the night but I had to refuse. So the next day we all met at the train station and Hughes, his family, and even Major Armstrong came to see us off.

"Take care Ed, Al, Winry, and Miyuki." Garcia said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they stay out of trouble." I said reassuring them. Suddenly I felt a pressure hugging my left leg and when I looked down, I saw Elicia hugging me.

"Bye Auntie Yuki! Come back soon!" I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry I will," then I stood up and saluted both officers. "Good-bye Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, take care of yourself," then I leaned closer to them and whispered, "Please do watch yourselves, I don't want any of you to get hurt. The enemy could be anywhere." They both nodded seriously and to their surprise, I gave them a hug.

"Promise me you'll stay safe?"

"Don't worry I don't plan leaving my wife and daughter so soon." Hughes smiled at me.

"And likewise Miyuki, I don't tend to leave the world anytime soon." Suddenly the train whistle rang indicating it was time to board.

"Come on Miyuki, it's time to leave!" Ed shouted while climbing the train.

"Coming! Bye you guys!" I yelled as I ran to catch the leaving train.

"BYE! COME VISIT US WHEN YOU COME BACK TO CENTRAL!"

"TAKE CARE!"

"BYE ONEE-CHAN, AUNTIE MIYUKI!"

"Bye" I whispered as I saw them getting smaller and smaller.

"Miyuki over here!" Winry called poking her head out of one of the compartments.

"I get window seat!" I called out sitting close to the window before Ed could even blink.

"HEY NOT FAIR!"

"Not my problem, now since this train ride's going to last for at least a day, I'm going to read." I said taking out a scroll (which had some Alchemy notes in it along with some jutsus) and started reading. I was so absorbed in reading that I didn't know night came until Al shook me.

"Miyuki, it's around 11, you should get some rest." Al said. I looked around and I could see that Ed and Winry had already fallen asleep and I was the only one still awake.

"It's ok, I'm used to staying awake for days, one night without sleep isn't going to kill me. Besides, I don't want you to get lonely." I smiled at him putting away my scroll.

"But—"

"No buts, besides I get to ask some questions about you. I'll be fun. I'll even let you ask me questions about my life." I smiled at him.

"A-are you sure?" he asked hesitantly

"Of course but I'll need a drink. Um excuse me ma'am." I asked the train assistant that passed by

"Yes?" she asked sleepily.

"Can I have a cup of tea? Green tea preferably." I smiled at her.

"Sure, just in a moment." She came back a minute later with my hot tea, "Here you go." and left probably to get some sleep.

"Now you can ask questions—oh." I gasped. When I went to reach my cup, it crack and a piece of it came off. The only time my glass ever cracked was when, Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Ero-sennin died, Pain attacked Konoha, my brother was almost kidnapped by Madara, and the most recently when Konoha was destroyed by the foreigners. Something bad had happen back in Central and there was nothing I could do.

"Oh your cup cracked, don't worry I can fix it." Al said not noticing my worried mood.

"Oh um yeah, hey Al do they have phones on these trains?" I asked.

"No but they do have some at the train stations. When we get to Rush valley you can use one, but why do you need it?" he asked.

"I just have a bad feeling that's all." I mumbled, "So what question do you have for me?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I can ask you anything right?"

"Yup! Now ask!" I cheerfully said.

"Um what was your first job as a ninja?" he nervously asked. I smiled at him and told him of my first mission as a gennin, catching Tora the Cat. Even though I was smiling and laughing on the outside, I was really worried about Hughes and Major Armstrong on the inside. I couldn't help but feel that someone died, I really hope that I'm wrong for once.

_Don't kid yourself, when has your instincts failed you? _Hopefully now. I argued with my reasonable side, but I couldn't help but agree, my instincts never been wrong before, why start now.

* * *

**So finally I'm done with the chapter! Dang these chapters are getting long though, but I will not stop writing! :D So once again, I apologized if there's any spelling, grammar, etc., mistakes again. Sometimes it's a pain just to revise once. :/ **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! It always makes my day!**

**-Midnightmich **


	6. Ch 6 Homunculus!

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**I'm back! man writing the last chapter made me cry especially when I had to mention Hughes death. I hated that he had to die. Well what can you do?**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Fayfan: ****it really means a lot and yay I get online cookies! :3**

**Fancyfairy:**** thanks for reading my story! And yeah I do get the feeling that they would be good friends.**

**TearsThatNeverFell: ****I know Hughes was my favorite character and I hated that he had to die and yeah now that I realize it I didn't put the cup cracking scene in the earlier chapters…..damn it oh well what's done is done. As for updating….I can't give you a straight answer sometimes it's about 3 or so weeks and sometimes its monthly so yeah. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Now back to the story.**

**So Miyuki told Edward, Al, Pinkano, Winry, and Major Armstrong the truth about herself and they promised to keep it a secret. Ed, Al, and Major Armstrong left to go back to Central to find the research notes Dr. Marcoh left. Meanwhile Miyuki completed her Automail rehabilitation in about a month and went back to Central to visit Ed. She finds out the truth behind the Philosopher and warns Hughes and Major Armstrong to be careful when looking for more information. Miyuki goes with Ed, Al, and Winry to Dublith but make a stop at Rush Valley. What will happen to Miyuki now?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

**Homunculi: **_I am immortal _(it's pretty much anything underlined)

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_I can ask you anything right?"_

"_Yup! Now ask!" I cheerfully said._

"_Um what was your first job as a ninja?" he nervously asked. I smiled at him and told him of my first mission as a gennin, catching Tora the Cat. Even though I was smiling and laughing on the outside, I was really worried about Hughes and Major Armstrong on the inside. I couldn't help but feel that someone died, I really hope that I'm wrong for once._

_Don't kid yourself, when has your instincts failed you? Hopefully now. I argued with my reasonable side, but I couldn't help but agree, my instincts never been wrong before, why start now._

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Do you think Winry will be alright?" I asked the brothers as we boarded the train for Dublith, "I mean she's all alone now here in Rush Valley."

"Don't worry she'll be alright." Ed sighed as he slouched down onto a seat.

"Yeah I guess your right I mean after all she did help deliver a baby." I smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Shit, shit what do we do, what do we do!" I nearly screamed. When they realized that Mrs. Sadila was in labor, Mr. Dominic immediately went to get his coat and rode out into the storm to get a doctor. We had put Mrs. Sadila in bed and were now waiting for Mr. Dominic to arrive with a doctor. It was ok for a while until Mrs. Sadila started getting contractions that were about 3 minutes apart. The baby was coming out._

"_You're a doctor!" Ed shouted at me._

"_Not a pregnancy doctor! I deal with surgeries, poisons, amputations, but not pregnancies! It's like asking a brain surgeon to do heart surgery!" I shouted at him._

"_Well you were pregnant before right! So you must know what to do!" Al cried._

"_I was in pain, crushing my husband's hand, yelling at my brother to stop panicking, DO YOU THINK I WAS PAYING ATTENTION TO MY SUROUNDING!" I yelled at them._

"_AHHH!" Mrs. Sadila screamed._

"_Shit there's no time to wait for a doctor we're going to have to deliver it ourselves!" I sighed._

"_EHHHHHH!" they all screamed._

"_Do you even have experience?" Mr. Ridel asked._

"_A little but it'll have to do. Winry! You some medical experience so you'll stay here with me to help deliver the baby." I ordered her._

"_U-um yes!"_

"_Ed, Al get us some boiling water!" I said putting on Mrs. Sadila's apron and tying my hair back the best I could. _

"_Right!" they both said rushing out of the room. _

"_Paninya get all the towels you can find!"_

"_On it!" Paninya rushed out of the room also._

"_Ok um we might need some rubbing alcohol. Do you have any?" I asked Mr. Ridel._

"_It might be in the storage room." _

"_Winry go and get some!"_

"_Roger!" and she ran as fast as her two legs could carry her to get the alcohol._

_In less than 5 minutes, everyone had brought in the stuff I had asked them to bring._

"_Ok thank you, now Ed, Al. Stay outside, you shouldn't exactly be seeing this until you're married yet. Paninya, Winry I'll need your assistance."_

"_Right." They said._

"_Let's bring this baby into the world." I whispered entering the room. _

* * *

"_OH GOOD GOD! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Mrs. Sadila shouted as her contractions hit her._

"_You're doing good, just a few more pushes. Winry can you wipe off the blood here?" she nodded and did what I had told her. "Ok Mrs. Sadila just a couple more pushes and the pain will be gone. Ok. Now Push!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed._

"_A little more I can see the head. Winry when the baby comes out take it and wipe off the blood with warm water. Paninya you help her too. Now push Mrs. Sadila." I told her._

"_AHHHHHH GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed in pain but the baby was finally out._

"_Clean him up." I told Winry as I passed the baby to her. "Take out the mucus with this and clean off the blood as I heal Mrs. Sadila up." I panted. Who would have thought that delivering a baby could take so much out of you? Once Winry and Paninya had cleaned the baby, they had passed it back to his mother, they collapsed onto the floor, well Winry did, Paninya just rushed out of the room. I couldn't blame them. Seeing a baby being born isn't what teenagers should see at all. _

"_You ok Winry?" I asked her once I finished healing the newly mother Sadila up._

"_I-I'm fine." She panted._

"_Winry! Is everything ok?" Ed asked running into the room with Al right behind him. _

"_Everything is perfectly well." I smiled at them. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to faint." And I did just that_

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah that was kind of funny seeing you faint." Ed snickered. I smacked him on the head

"Well you try being in my place! I would like to see how you would handled it!" I growled. Suddenly I realized I had forgotten to use the phone at the train station to call Hughes to see if everything was all right in Central.

"Shit I didn't even get to use the phone. Shit." I grumbled.

"Well you can use the phone at Dublith." Al suggested.

"I guess so. So how many more hours until we reached Dublith?" I asked.

"5 more hours I think." Ed mumbled. "5 more hours until our death!" he whimpered.

"I don't want to die Nii-san!" Al cried holding his brother.

"I-I don't think your teacher will actually kill you," I tried to reassure them but it was in vain as the brothers continue to cry. "Well at least I tried." I muttered.

Once the 5 hours were up, I actually had to drag them both off of the train (making me unable to use the phone AGAIN!) seeing that they were to chicken to face their teacher.

"Come on already! Stop acting like babies and knock on the door already!" I growled at them once we reached the supposed home of their teacher. I was actually amazed that she worked in a butcher shop, maybe that's why the brothers were so scared of her.

"But were scared." They cried.

"Fine I'll go knock." I grumbled but before I could take a step, we heard footsteps echoing behind the door. Slowly the door of the butcher shop opened and we saw a knife covered in blood come out first and then a huge bulky man came out of the doorway. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE! He looked down at us and I said in a bit of a shaky voice

"H-hello. I'm Miyuki. Um who are you?"

"Sig." he then turned towards the boy who had stepped back a bit. "Nice to see you again Edward, you've gotten bigger." And he ruffled his hair quiet painfully if Ed's face was any indication.

"H-hello, I-it's me Alphonse." Al greeted the man. He stopped ruffling Ed's hair and inspected Al. He then pated his head.

"Hello Alphonse, it seems you've really gotten bigger." It seems he didn't know about Al's soul being transmuted into the armor. He then went towards an open window at the side of the shop and called out for a woman named Izumi.

"It seems teacher still isn't feeling that well." Al said.

"Is your teacher sick?" I asked. "Maybe I can see what's wrong with her and—" I didn't get to finish my sentence as the door behind me flew open. Quickly I turned around only to dodge a foot aimed for Edward and hit him square in the face. The kick the person delivered sent Ed all the way across the street!

"Nii-san!" Al cried before shutting up as a woman came out of the shop with a huge amount of killer intent aimed at Edward.

"What is this? I heard that you've become a 'dog of the military'! I thought I trained my students better than that!" I think it would be wise for me not to say that I'm a State Alchemist while I'm around her if I value my life. She then slowly turned around and looked Al straight in the eye.

"U-um hi teacher! You see um." Al tried to come up with an excuse but was slowly failing however his teacher looked at Al with a little bit of shock.

"Al? Is that you? My you've grown so much." Al seeing that she wasn't glaring at him sighed in relief.

"Thanks teacher. You haven't changed eith—" Before Al could finish his sentence, she grabbed Al's armored arm and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground. If I wasn't scared for the brother's well being I would have admired her strength, not many people can lift a 7ft armor man let alone throw.

"I thought you weren't feeling that well." Ed said coming to his brother's side.

"FORGET ABOUT THAT! I'M ONLY OUT OF BED BECAUSE I HEARD YOU GUYS WHERE HERE AND—" to my surprise she spit out at least a pint of blood.

"Are you ok?" I asked, rushing to her side.

"I-I'm fine." She gasped out.

"You shouldn't over work yourself." Sig said helping her.

"You were worried for me? Thank you dear." She said and in the background, you could see hearts flying everywhere. It was like Lee and Gai's genjutsu, you couldn't seem to get rid of it no matter how hard you try.

"Well come inside it's rude having guests staying outside." She said.

"Well my first impression of her…she's bipolar." I muttered stepping into the house.

"Yeah she kind of is." Al whispered.

"And who are you?" Izumi asked me once we entered the kitchen. Now that she wasn't trying to kill the boys I got a good look at her. She had pitch black hair that was put into a ponytail but you could see the dreadlocks. She had the same sharp black eyes as Roy and Sasuke but had a more feminine side to it. She looked to be around her mid 30's maybe late forties. Her body was well tone but still looked feminine. Izumi wore a white tank-top trench coat that went down to her knees and under it she wore black pants that went to her shins and she wore the same style of sandals I wore.

"I'm," well might as well as get over it, "Miyuki Uzumaki Namikaze Sabaku also known as the Whirlwind Alchemist." I said.

"State Alchemist," she ten looked at the boys accusingly, "why do you have a State Alchemist following you around?"

"It's not like that, I'm just tagging along." I said, "Since we're both looking for the same thing."

"Same thing? And what is this item you're looking for?" she asked sitting down motioning the rest of us to do the same.

"Well," Edward began, "we're looking for the Philosopher stone and we were wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"No, I was never interested in such things so I didn't bother to research about it."

"What about that Alchemist we met in Central," Sig said, "He knew a lot about the Philosopher Stone right?"

"Really?" We all cried in happiness, "Who was this person?"

"I think his name was Hohenhaim." Izumi stated. I slammed my head to the table, if I had known that he knew about the Philosopher stone I could have been out of here a long time ago! Damn that bastard, next time I see him he's a dead man! The boys each had different expressions; Al sounded and looked a bit excited at the mention of his name while Ed glared at Izumi for saying that name as if it was taboo.

"So that bastard's still alive." Ed growled clenching his fists.

"Bastard? So you know him?" she asked.

"Well you see he's our father." Al explained, while Izumi looked a bit shocked at the news.

"You mean he's the one who left you..." I looked up. Hohenhaim left them; I thought…well it seems that everything isn't at all what it seems. I wonder why Hohenhaim left them when they were so young, especially when their mother was sick. Could it be that he didn't know at the time?

"That bastard, he's the reason why mom died." Ed hissed. It was silent for about a minute before Al decided to break it.

"Did um dad say anything about the stone?"

"I can't remember but he said something about almost fulfilling his long time dream. He looked really happy." She then stood up and punched Ed in the head just like Sakura used to do to my brother except Ed wasn't knocked unconscious. "Stop acting so gloomy and let's eat! You're welcome to join us Miyuki." She said going to get dinner.

* * *

"This is a wonderful dinner Mrs. Izumi." I said taking another bit from my steak. It's been a while since I had one of these, that last time I had one was when I was….26? Well anyways, it was good eating steak once again.

"Thank you Miyuki. Al," Izumi asked turning towards him, "why aren't you eating?"

"Well um you see I had a big lunch on the train." Al panicky said.

"Hey Al," Ed said trying to advert the subject from him, "Tell teacher about how we saw a women give birth."

"Oh yeah, we went to Rush valley before coming here and helped a woman give birth!" Al cried happily.

"Well if your helping is screaming your lungs off and panicking then I say you did a great job in helping." I smirked.

"Whatever! But still it was amazing!" Ed shouted

"Yeah and since we all helped the mother was saved too. The child was really blessed." Al said.

"That's right; you guys were born exactly like that too." Izumi gave a small smile "that's why you must treasure your lives." Izumi said a little sad.

"Well, off to bed all of you, you must be tired. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with the boys Miyuki, we only have 1 extra bedroom." She said showing us a room.

"It's fine, I'm used to sharing a room with boys." I smiled at her generosity.

"Ok then, I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight boys, Miyuki." And she closed the door.

"Well I must say I like your teacher. She's really something." I said taking my jacket and laying down on the bed closest to the window.

"Yeah she's awesome." Al smiled.

"How did you guys even meet? Resenbool is pretty far from here." I asked.

"She was traveling with Sig and they just happened to come across Resenbool and helped to stop a river overflow with Alchemy. We asked her if she could be our teacher and reluctantly she agreed but we had to pass a test first before she would teach us." Ed said retelling the story.

"Test? What kind of test?" I asked.

"She left us on an island to survive for a month and we couldn't use Alchemy." They both said.

"Really? That's pretty nice of her to do that." I muttered but apparently, the boys heard me.

"NICE, NICE? WE THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DIE!" they shouted at me.

"Sorry, I forgot we don't exactly have the same definition when it comes to tests." I apologized.

"What tests did you have to take?" Al asked.

"Well there were a number of tests I took. There was the gennin test, we just had to work together with our team to fight off our sensei. That was pretty easy compared to the other tests we took. There's the chunin exams, that was a test you had to use everything you knew just to survive otherwise you would die literally."

"How old were you when you took that test." Ed asked

"If I remember correctly 13 I think. Ugh I still have nightmares about it." I shuddered remembering the test. "It wasn't called the Forest of Death for nothing." Ed and Al gulped.

"It was really called that?"

"Yup and there was a lot of creatures there that could kill you in a second if you let your guard down. I remember barely escaping a 10 ft tiger."

"1-10 ft! What do they feed those animals?" Ed cried

"I asked myself the same question too but I never found out. Now go to sleep Ed, it's late and you shouldn't stay up this long."

"But—"

"Sleep now!" I ordered him adding a bit of killer intent. Quickly he jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes. I chuckled at him once he finally fell asleep moments later and started snoring.

"Night Edward, sleep tight." And I smoothed away the hair on his forehead, caressing him on the head as I would to my own child. I then turned to Al and asked, "Do you want me to stay up with you, so you won't get lonely?"

"No it's fine, you need your rest, I'll be ok. Just sleep Miyuki."

"Fine but I might not be so persuaded next time." I smiled at him before going into my bed and let the soundtrack of the night lure me to sleep.

"Teacher has seen it." I heard Ed voice as I began to stir from my slumber. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at Edward.

"Seen what Ed. It's too early to begin telling riddles." I groaned getting up from my warm bed.

"She's seen the Truth." I looked up and stared at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Al, remember how she could perform Alchemy without circles?" Ed asked.

"Yes, she said we would only achieve it if we've seen the…Truth. Teacher preformed human transmutation?" Al said in shock.

"Well there's one way to know for sure…ask her." I yawned

"THAT'S SUICIDE!" they cried.

"Well you got any better ideas?" I asked them. They stayed silent, looked at each other before sighing

"Fine we'll go and ask her." they grumbled exiting out of the room.

"Well I guess I should go with them to make sure they don't get hurt too badly." I muttered aloud as I went to go and put my jacket on and followed the brothers outside where they were with their teacher.

'So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" She said not turning around and facing them.

"Well you see…" Ed was trying to come up with a way to ask her but was hopelessly failing. Not waiting for her student's response she clapped her hands and out of her brick wall she created a spear. She turned around and swung at Ed. Ed quickly ducked and dodged the rest of her incoming attacks. Izumi gave a kick towards his head and Ed barely had dodged it. As Izumi continue her attack on Ed, he kept on dodging but when she aimed the spear at his head he (probably on instinct) transmuted his Automail arm into a blade and cut the spear, which landed an inch before me.

"I see," Izumi said, lowering her weapon, "It's just as I thought, you can Transmute things without a Transmutation Circle. Not to mention that Al is just an empty suite of armor and you have an Automail leg and arm!" she pointed out and the bothers gasped out in surprise.

"H-how did you know teacher?" Ed asked.

"I can just tell just bay sparing with you!" she growled but then in a softer voice she said, "You saw it didn't you." When Ed didn't answer right away she screamed in his face "YOU DID DIDN'T YOU!"

"Y-yes! I-I did!" He whimpered scared for his life.

"It's sad," she whispered, "Both Master and Student made the same stupid decision."

"So you also preformed Human Transmutation too? That would make sense, since you can Transmute without circles like Ed." I said coming up to them.

"What about you? I don't see any Transmutation circles on you and most State Alchemists have them with them all the time." Izumi said looking me dead in the eye.

"Ah well about that…yeah I did." I mumbled looking down to the floor. What's with teachers and their stares that can make you feel guilty in less than a second!

"Is that why you lost your leg?"

"No I lost my leg in a fight a month and ½ ago, instead I lost something more precious to me," and I clenched the coat around my heart hard. "Ed lost his arm; you lost some of your organs I believe that's why you keep coughing up blood correct?" They both nodded. "Well I lost my family. You see, I'm not from here so when I was forced to do Human Transmutation to save my brother, Truth decided to have fun and sent me here with no hopes of returning home." I whispered sadly.

"That would explain many things, like how you walk; it's like an assassin, always ready to attack, looking at your sounding constantly and not to mention the type of clothes you wear." Izumi chuckled at my outfit.

"I could say the same thing." I semi-growled at her but smiled.

"But why did you perform Human Transmutation Teacher?" Al asked. At first Izumi didn't answer but then she sighed.

"Let's continue this inside, there's too many ears and eyes watching us here." We all nodded and went back into the house. From there she told us her story about her Transmutation. She and her Husband Sig, wanted to have a child so badly but they were having a hard time conceiving one. When Izumi did get pregnant, she fell ill and killed the baby. She tried to bring it back to life with alchemy but the result…she lost some of her organs in her lower body and spit up blood every time she overworked herself.

"I was an idiot." She said sadly.

"You weren't an idiot; you were just a mother who wanted her child back." I whispered and they all looked at me strangely.

"It still doesn't matter; I'm an idiot for making that decision." She replied hastily.

"Well if I was in your place I would have done the same thing. Losing your child isn't something anyone should go through!" I shouted standing up, knocking over my chair, "it's painful, heartbreaking, it's like you—you lost—a piece of—yourself." I whispered at the end trying to hold back the tears. "Even though I haven't lost any of my children yet—it feels exactly like—that when—Truth took me away from them. T-they're barely eight god damn it!" I choked out. Ed gave an awkward pat on the shoulder and I gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks." I whispered

"I see." Izumi muttered, "It must have been hard for all of you, when you saw Truth correct?" Ed clutched his Automail arm tightly and I did the same to my coat. Even though it was tough, it was our decision to perform the taboo; especially when I could have found another way to save my brother instead of doing Human Transmutation. We would now have to live with our decision and deal with it.

"It's ok, after all we did this to ourselves." We said at the same time.

"Besides it's not like we think it's tough," Ed began

"It's just anticipation, like how I think about all the food I'm going to eat when I get my body back." Al said happily

"And I'm thinking of all the things I'll do with my family once I return home." I smiled at her.

"Morons, the lot of you." She said giving Ed and Al a hug and a small smile to me. "You don't have to push yourselves." Hugging the brothers tighter.

_But the thing is, I've always pushed myself. It's hard not to when you have to rely on your own for a long time. _I thought sadly but my reasonable side had to agree with her, now I would have to learn how to rely on other people if I wanted to get home. Ed however started to tear up and he hugged her tighter.

"F-forgive us." Ed stuttered out.

"We're sorry." Al cried. And they stayed like that, repeating their words over and over again, hugging their teacher.

* * *

"You know what," I asked the brothers as we waited on the hard cold bench at the train station, "I still have no clue to why we are sitting here waiting for a train."

"Well if you didn't hear, our teacher expelled us!" Ed shouted making me wince.

"No duh! I heard that part!," I was actually surprised when she said that, I wouldn't have thought for a moment that she would expelled them…can you even expel your own student? "But I think you should of have asked her more details than running away. Maybe she meant that you are now her equals."

"Well I don't think so, expel is expel! There's nothing changing that!" Ed growled and I sighed in defeat, sometimes Edward was just too stubborn sometimes. Suddenly I felt a chakra presence coming towards us and I realized that it was none other than Sig!

"Ah hello Sig, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Izumi?" I asked once he came closer

"Hello Miyuki. I'm here to see you guys off." Then he turned to the brothers and said, "If you ever visit Dublith again, don't hesitate to visit us."

"But—"

"Idiots!" he shouted interrupting Al. "You are no longer her student, you are now her equals. That's what she meant when she said she was expelling you!" he sighed.

"Told you." I whispered to Ed.

"Damn it!" he shouted slapping himself in the face; "we still haven't done what we came here to do! Come on Al, Miyuki, we're heading back there right now!" He yelled running off the platform.

"Wait! I still need to make—ah damn it, come on Al, let's go before your brother gets beaten to a pulp by your teacher." I grumbled running after Edward.

"Right coming!" with the speed Edward was going we made it back to the house in about 5 minutes when it would of normally taken about 10. The front door was open and I assumed he already went in and would try to confront his teacher.

"AHHHHHH!" we heard Edward scream but it was overpowered by another, much more scarier voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING BECK HERE! AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME TEACHER WHEN I DON'T TEACH PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR STUDENTS LIKE YOU!" she hissed. For a moment, I was actually debating whether I should run and leave Ed alone to face the wrath of Izumi.

"Teacher!" Ed shouted kneeling down in front of her along with Al, "we came here to find a way to get our bodies back to normal and we won't leave until you help us!"

"GET OUT!"

"WE'RE STAYING!"

"GET OUT!"

"NO WE'RE STAYING!" they argued going back and forth none of them admitting defeat.

"Izumi just let them stay, Ed here is stubborn as 1000 mules put together. If he doesn't get your help, he'll find another person to help him." I sighed; I was getting fed up with their yelling.

"Very well." She sighed, "come to the living room, we have much to talk about."

"Thank you," we said following her.

"Al I'm going to guess you didn't see the truth correct?" Izumi asked.

"Ah well no." Al gloomily said.

"Understandable. I mean when you see Truth it overloads your brain and you go into a shock for a moment. You probably lost your memory due to an overload of information." I mused.

"Well first thing is first, we need to get Al's memory back." Izumi said. "Since he lost all of his body, think of all the things he must have seen."

"Yeah, we only lost part of our bodies and saw only a portion of the Truth. Think how much Al saw." Ed replied.

"But wait I didn't pay any body parts, so technically I shouldn't have seen Truth but yet I did."

"It's probably because you came from a different world right?" I nodded, "So maybe the rules don't exactly apply to you the way it applies to us?" Izumi said but she still sounded uncertain.

"Who knows, but either way I think since Al paid the most he probably knows more than all of us combined, he would probably even know how to find their bodies back and maybe a way home for me." I said finally realizing what Al held.

"But remembering that—that thing it's…" Izumi stopped talking.

"Ehh is it really that bad?" Al asked now terrified of seeing truth.

"No it's like awful!" she said going into a teasing mode, but had a serious tone to it.

"Yeah," Ed now joining on the fun, "it's horrifying!"

"It can drive you insane! Or even leave you brain dead!" they both muttered

"Is it really true Miyuki?" Al asked in a tiny scared voice.

"Well," I began, "I think it's a bit terrifying because you learn the truth about things you never knew or thought you knew about. It could drive you insane if you think too much about it and don't let it flow into your head. It's an experience I think that no one should ever go through though. Even I wouldn't wish Mandra to see it." I mumbled at the end.

"If it has the chance of helping getting our bodies back and to help you go home, then I'll do it!" Al determinedly said. All was still for a moment before Izumi spoke up.

"Alright, I have an acquaintance that might be able to retrieve your memory for you."

"Really! Thank you Teacher!" they cried before dodging a knife thrown at them.

"I'M NOT YOUR TEACHER!"

"SORRY!"

"Well before we meet my acquaintance lets go and eat some dinner, are you coming Miyuki?" Izumi asked.

"Oh I'll be right there, I need to check something out first." I smiled.

"Very well, we'll be in the kitchen come on boys." And they left me in the living room. Now you might be thinking, what am I doing in the room? Well ever since we entered the room, I could sense a chakra presence outside of Izumi's house. More specifically on top of her roof near the window. Before I thought it was an animal since it had the chakra of one, but with closer inspection I realized it was a person who's chakra was somehow combined with a lizard type creature. It was almost like Nina's when Mr. Tucker transformed her into a Chimera.

"Now, now," I said going towards the window and I could sense the person's chakra flare up in anticipation, "didn't your mother," I took out my Kunai, "teach you it isn't nice to spy on people." and with great speed, I shot out to the window, opened it, and threw the Kunai at the unsuspecting person. Luckily, for him he only got a scratch.

"H-how did you know—"

"I could sense you. You really need to work on your spying skills." I growled getting another kunai out. "Now tell me what were you doing here and if you don't tell me the truth I might decide to kill you right here and now." I had gotten out of the house right now and I was calmly walking up the wall of the house to where he was nursing his wounded arm. He looked to his left and right trying to find a way out.

"Sigh, I see it looks like we're going to do this the hard way." I sighed throwing the kunai at him and clapped my hands together.

"Shit" he cursed, dodging my kunai but instead got caught in my vortex I created.

"Now tell me what were you up—" I never got the chance to finish. Apparently I wasn't putting enough chakra into my Automail leg and I slipped of the wall losing my concentration, setting him free of the vortex. I fell a couple of feet before regaining my position, and by the time I looked up, he was already gone, and Ed was calling for me. If Ed didn't find me in the living room it might make them worried. It seems like I'll have to look for that man later.

"Damn" I muttered jumping back into the house.

_He got away. But why was he spying on us? _

* * *

"Seriously," I grumbled, "why do I have to help broom? I rather be in the kitchen helping cutting meat." Here I was sweeping the dirt in front of Izumi's house/shop along with Al.

"It's not that bad Miyuki, hey what's this?" Al asked when a ball of crumpled paper landed in front of him.

"What does it say?" I asked coming up to him.

"We know your secret; meet us at the Devil's Nest if you want to talk." Al whispered.

"Secret, you don't mean…"

"They probably know about Nii-san performing Human Transmutation. I'm going to go!" Al said dropping his broom and was about ready to leave when I grabbed his helmet hair.

"ALONE! No way in hell am I letting a 14 year old boy face a group of people alone. I'm going with you! Now where's the Devil's Nest….EXCUSE ME MA'AM!" I shouted.

So now here we are heading to the Devil's Nest without no backup and now that I realize it, I never even told Ed or Izumi…shit we're screwed when they find us.

"Are you sure this is the way?" I asked Al once we started getting into the part of town that didn't look very friendly.

"That's what the lady said—" Suddenly I saw 3 people waiting in front of what looked like a bar and I could instantly remember one of the people's chakra, it was the same one as last night.

"Al it looks like we're here." I muttered. Once we got closer, I saw that there was one blonde girl with a bunch of tattoos all over her body and she looked really slender and flexible. When I checked her chakra, it was mix with one of a snake. The man next to her had black spiky hair, a sword visible for everyone to see, and his Chakra was mix with a dog or wolf I couldn't tell. Finally, there was a bald man in rags, in other words the same man I encounter last night. Where these people Chimeras too?

"So were you the one who sent the letter?" Al asked.

"Yes," the swordsman said coming up to us. "We know a lot about you."

"Really that's good because there's not much I know about myself." Al said

"Then I'm the guy you want to talk to. Why don't you come with us?"

"Pssh you really think that we're going to come with you? You're already suspicious enough not to mention that guy," I pointed to the baldy, "was spying on us last night. What makes you even trustworthy." I growled.

"But we can tell you all you need to know." He argued growling a bit like a canine.

"Fine," I sighed and he relaxed. I looked at Al and he nodded, when the swordsman was least expecting it, Al kicked him hard in the face making him crash into the ally wall.

"Nice kick Al." I commented.

"Thanks, now why should I come with you when we can make you tell us instead?" Al asked the now bruised man.

"So," he said slowly getting up, "you want to do this by force then huh?" Quickly he jumped to his feet getting out his sword but before he could even unleash it, I punched him (with chakra behind it) in the face probably breaking a couple of bones. Unfortunately, he managed to strike me in the shoulder with his sword. I hissed in pain as he sliced down my arm.

"Miyuki!" Al cried. I tried to slice back at him with my own kunai but the blonde haired woman came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me like a boa constrictor.

"Now, now stop struggling if you don't want me to break your bones." She growled in my ear.

"L-like That's going to—stop—me!" I snarled slamming her into one of the walls hoping to make her loosen her hold on me. Instead, she tightens her grip on me.

"Let Miyuki go!" Al cried running to my aid. He didn't notice the grey haired, almost 7ft man, standing behind him.

"A-AL BEHIND—YOU!" I cried. He turned around but it was too late, the man had already grabbed him and pushed him to the floor pulling his right arm up, preventing him from getting up.

"AL! Damn—it! Let—me go!" I struggled even harder against the blonde but to no avail.

"You're making much harder than it has to be kid." The dog man sighed getting up while trying to stop the bleeding from his nose. I had to smirk a little; it left good breaking someone's nose again.

"You're—not human—are you." I gasped out.

"Bingo, they're chimeras," a new voice said. "And they happen to work for me." I turned my head around to see the new incomer. He had black leather pants, a dark brown skintight muscle shirt and over it, a black jacket almost like mine except it had fur around the collar. He had black spiky hair and concealing his eyes, he had sunglasses almost like Scar's. He gave us a predatory grin and something told me, we were in some deep shit.

* * *

"Huh, well what do you know, you're actually hallow." The leader said looking down in Al's Armor. The blonde girl who was holding me before was now inside of Al keeping him from moving. I on the other hand, am tie to a chair with the swordsman and the big grey haired man standing next to me watching me.

"So who are you?" I asked glaring at the man. He turned around and smirked at me.

"The name is Greed and I want to be your guy's friend…well maybe a little more than friends with you." He gave me a lust filled stare.

"Hell no, what do you people want with us!" I snarled at him, "just who are you!"

"Yeah, you can't be Chimera's; no one has ever succeeded in making a chimera's talk." Al said.

"Well you can't be believe everything the military tells you kid. The girl inside you is actually part snake." I knew it! "And the big guy next to honey is mixed with…um" he turned to the big guy and asked. "What were you mixed with again, a cow?"

"Yes." He said and I had to suppress a snicker, really a cow? Couldn't they come up with something better?

"We even have a lizard, a crocodile, and the guy you took down earlier honey is mixed with a dog, so he pee's with his leg up.

"HEY THAT WAS ONLY ONCE!" the swordsman cried.

"So your part dog?" Al asked.

"Yes and it's not so bad," he smirked getting over his embarrassment quickly.

"But is this even possible? The only known chimera creator was Shou Tucker! And even he wasn't able to create one that could talk!" I growled out, "Who could create such successful Chimera?"

"The military." Greed said

"Wait what?" Al and I asked the same time.

"That's right, the military does this right under your noses creating things that aren't even possible and keeping it a secret from the public. I'm even more different than they are." He raised his left hand and showed us the tattoo Ed saw days before. "I'm a Homunculus."

"A-a Homunculus?" Al stuttered.

"Exactly, you know what that means right? I'm an artificially made human begin."

"You're lying!" Al shouted, "A Homunculus isn't real! It's only a theory! No one has ever made 1!"

Greed sighed, "Well it looks like I'm going to have to prove you wrong." Suddenly the cow man took out his mallet and swung it around decapitating Greed's head. Blood splashed all over me as I took in the sight.

"Why did you kill him?" Al asked. Suddenly I felt his chakra spike and I wanted to slap myself in the face for not noticing his chakra signature before! It was exactly like the woman at the train station; they both had millions of chakra signature inside of them, but what happened next shocked me to the very core. Flashes of red lighting surrounded his head repairing what the mallet destroyed and I could sense that one of the chakra signatures disappeared as it went to heal him. You could say it was like how Kyuubi would send it's chakra into Naruto to help him heal his wounds but instead of residing back into the seal this chakra disappeared like if he used up that person's life just to heal himself. If that was so, then that meant he was somewhat immortal.

Slowly I could see him growing bones, muscles, blood vessels, and even cartilage. Before I even knew it, there was Greed standing before us unharmed. He cracked his neck, adjusting it back into place and smiled at us.

"That's one time I died."

"No way." Al mumbled not able to believe what he saw.

"Yes way, you guys shouldn't believe that anything isn't impossible. Although I'm a little surprise that you're having a hard time accepting that." Greed said to Al. "especially since you're just a soul in a suite of armor.

"So the lizard man told you huh, is that why you kidnapped us?" he walked up to me and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Well aren't you a smart girl, I would love to have you on my team."

"Like hell I will ever join you." I growled at him and even tried to bit him.

"Feisty, I like it." he smirked at me before turning to Al, "well enough chit chat what I want to know is how it feels to have a body that doesn't need to eat, sleep, or ever die. They body you have sounds like immortality to me and I want that."

"You sure are greedy." I mumbled

"That's exactly why I'm Greed, you see I want everything you can think of, I want money, I want power, I want women," he once again looked at me with lust full eyes and I had to turn away, "I want eternal glory, I want the finer things in life and I of course crave for internal life."

"Well aren't you already immortal with the body you have already?" Al asked.

"In a sense yes, but I will die eventually. Now that I told you my secrets, tell me, how did you get your body." Greed demanded Al.

"I wish I could tell you, because that would mean I would remember how I got into this body but I didn't do the transmutation."

"Well then we're just have to ask the person who—"

"I did." I spoke up. "I Transmuted Al's soul into the armor." I glared at Greed.

"Miyuki! No she—"

"Who are you going to listen to, a kid who doesn't have any of his memories regarding his transmutation or me?" Greed smirked.

"I'm starting to like you more every minute," Greed said coming up to me, "now care to tell me how you did it?" I smirked.

"I'll even perform it, if you let Al go."

"MIYUKI! Don't you don't mean—" Greed just laughed though.

"HAHAHAHA you really think I'm that stupid? If I let him go you'll just try to escape or kill me."

"Well it was worth a shot, besides I'm think we're still going to get out of here anyways." I smiled at him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked suddenly curious.

"You'll see in 3…2…1" the door smashed opened and out came a very bruised lizard man followed by a very pissed off Ed.

"Hey Ed, nice to see that you found us." I said smiling at the work he did on the lizard man.

"Nii-san! This guy's a Homunculus!" Al cried. Even though Ed deserved to know who Greed was, it's not exactly the best thing to yell out especially when there's hostages involved.

"What no way." Ed said in disbelief.

"Hey—"

"We might even be able to get some leads on him on how to get our bodies back!" Al said cutting Greed off. To prove Al's point Greed showed Ed his hand.

"That's an Ouroboros tattoo!"

"Correct, but here I was hoping to deal only with the armor giant and that girl over there." Pointing at me and sighing.

"Why you just ask your friends for the help instead, I'm pretty sure they be more than happy to help." Ed growled.

"Friends?" he asked

"Yeah the other Homunculus in the 5th laboratory. They had a couple of armor bonded souls with them."

"You don't say, but long story short we don't talk to each other anymore." He said.

"You probably pissed them off with your greedy attitude." I mumbled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Greed growled at me. "So how about we make a deal, since you're so desperate to get your bodies back, I'll teach you how to get your bodies back using a homunculus way."

"But what's the catch?" I asked

"All you have to do is teach me how to Transmute a soul into an armor honey." He said smiling at me.

"Wait you know how to Transmute a soul?" Ed asked before I could make a face to say no. Greed then suspiciously looked at me.

"Do you, or do you not know how to make a soul." He growled pissed off.

"I could have been exaggerating a bit—" suddenly he grabbed me by the neck and started to choke me.

"MIYUKI!" the brothers shouted.

"You know I hate when people lie to me." and started to squeeze my windpipe tighter making me see blacks spots.

"B-bad—hab-bit" I gasped out. While he was busy glaring at me I had created a clone hidden behind Al, and I was ready to switch places with her if things got out of hand and they did when Greed crushed "my" windpipe. Now I only had seconds to get out of my ropes, try to free Al, before Greed would notice that I wasn't dead.

I heard the familiar poof sound and cursed my clone for not being able to stay alive longer. I had only gotten the ropes off of me.

"Damn it where is she?" Greed shouted pissed off.

"She's still in the room I can still smell her." The swordsman said.

"But what the heck was that? She just disappeared in a cloud of smoke!" Greed growled. Carefully I peered out behind of Al's armor and saw Ed's shocked look, I guess he still wasn't used to the whole clone thing just yet. In front of Him there was Greed pacing back and forth glaring where I used to be. This was my chance to kill him well try to. Quietly I got out my kunai and waited for the perfect time to attack. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face Al but I could tell he knew I was behind him.

"I see you." He grinned at me.

_NOW! _Quickly I came out behind from Al's armor, covered my kunai with wind chakra and sliced at his head. He had fast reflexes though and I only cut part of his hair off.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise. Would you mind telling me what you did just moments ago?" Greed grinned.

"Ninjustsu, and that's all I'm going to tell you since you'll die before I can tell you more." I growled at him taking a fighting stance. Greed laughed at me though.

"It looks like we're going to have a good fight for once. Roa, take the armor kid out of here, we still need him." Greed said also taking up a fighting stance.

"NO!" Ed cried as we saw the Ox man carry Al out of here.

"Ed! Go after him, I'll take care of—" before I could even finish my sentence I saw Ed charging at Greed with his Automail knife, trying to stab pass him. Greed just stuck out his hand as if he was going to take the stab. What surprised me though that his hand turned in a dark grey color and when Ed's Automail connected with it, it just stopped? Ed didn't stop there and continue attacking Greed, but his attempts were useless as Greed either dodged them or covered his skin with that hard substance.

"Nice try kid, but even that sword of yours can't even penetrate my ultimate shield." Greed taunted him.

"Really?" I said coming up from behind him, "I beg to differ." And I punched him as hard as I could causing him to take a couple of steps forward. "Damn it." I growled as I saw that he had his back also covered in that substance.

"Nice punch you have," Greed groaned, "Not many people can make me stagger like that." Suddenly he turned on me and started attacking with his claw like hands. "But it's not going to be enough to save you."

"NOW ED!" I shouted as I saw Edward come up behind Greed and put his legs between his head and crushed his neck.

"Next time try to protect your head!" Ed shouted thinking he won, but his victory was short lived, as he had to step back from Greed's attack. He wasn't fast enough and Greed and managed to land a blow on him.

"It's not over yet Ed, he can regenerate his body so we're going to have to kill him a lot more times before he actually dies." I growled as I saw Greed coming back up from Ed's attack.

"There's no way you can actually beat me, especially with my ultimate shield and my super fast healing abilities, so why don't you take the deal?" Greed sighed. We didn't speak but instead we glared at him as hard as we could.

"Oh I see you're those kinds of people that don't care that if you're the one hurt but if someone touches your family member you completely freak out."

"You got that right bastard, so you better take us seriously or otherwise you might die much faster." I snarled at him.

"HAHAHAHA that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Greed laughed as he wiped a tear away. "But I guess I should get this over with." He said taking off his jacket and I could see his shield spreading all over his body. "I don't really like using this form seeing that is covers my handsome face," I had to snort at that, "but it can't be help. So try all you want but you'll never be able to get pass my ultimate shield." He growled. When I saw his true form, that's when I realized that we would be having a bit more trouble trying to kill him.

"I hate when people use ultimate to describe their defenses," I growled clapping my hands together on the floor and creating a sword, "After all all they're all the same, it's just a little more harder to penetrate through." And I charged at him swing my sword in a downwards motion hoping to cut him with my sword. Greed only laughed

"Didn't you learn from the brat? Nothing can penetrate through his shield even his sword couldn't make a dent!" He taunted me.

"Well then how about ninjutsu?" I asked swinging my sword down again but this time added my wind chakra into it. He didn't even move probably thinking that it wouldn't affect him. Boy was he in a big surprise.

* * *

It went well for a while, and when I mean a while, I mean for only 5 minutes. Sure, my chakra sword managed to slice through his shield and I even managed to cut his arm off, but he somehow managed to make his shield even stronger and made my attack useless. Even my Alchemy attacks didn't have much effect on him as it only pushed him away for made him crash into the wall for a couple of seconds before coming back at us again. Even with my chakra enhance punches, we weren't doing much damage as I hoped we would

"H-how are you—holding—Ed?" I gasped out as I clutched my side. Greed had managed to break some of my ribs with his kicks and my body was slowly healing them. Ed however was in much worse condition than I was. His Automail was almost broken, he had multiple slashes over his body and if I didn't heal him soon he might pass out from the loss of blood.

When Ed didn't answer I quickly created a clone to help heal him as I tried to keep Greed away from them.

"Well, well, it seems that you're all talk but you can't back it up." Greed chuckled, taking a couple of steps forward. Quickly, ignoring the pain in my ribs, I charged at him and tried to make him back up but it was useless. He dodged my first punch and grabbed my leg when I tried to do a round house kick at him. He lifted me up and threw me across the room. I landed on my feet but before I could regain my stance, he came at me and kicked me hard in the stomach making me cough up blood. Then he grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him.

"I'll ask you one more time, do we have a deal or am I going to have to kill you?" Greed sighed. I only glared at him. "Fine, do you have any last words?" he asked as he raised his right clawed hand.

_It seems I have run out of options, I'm going to have to use it. Who knows it might actually work._

"Just 2." I smiled as I channeled my chakra into my eyes, "DEVA PATH!" I shouted activating my bloodline. His eyes widen in shock as I forced him to let go of my hair and made him flying into the wall across from me.

"Well that went well. ED are you ok?" I asked limping towards him deactivating the Rinnegan.

"Behind you!" he shouted. I never even saw it coming as I felt Greed grab my head and threw me at Edward, successfully dispelling my clone and making me crash into the semi healed Edward.

"Well that was a surprise, I didn't even know you had a trick up your sleeve but it ends here." Greed growled making his way towards us. I tried to sit up but I had too many broken bones to even breathe properly. Instead of going for me, he grabbed Edward by the color lifting him up.

EDWARD!" I cried.

"So you ready to die kid?" he asked

"Thanks for toying with us." Ed gasped out. I had to blink a couple of times. Did I hear Ed correctly, did he just thank Greed for giving us broken bones, gashes, and possibly some major bruising?

"What?" he asked.

"You gave me enough time to cool off and start to think properly." He growled glaring at the man. "Thank goodness that my mechanic makes well designed Automail otherwise this would work." He said clapping his hands and grabbed onto Greed's arm sending blue lighting up his arm and making him let go of Ed. What did he just do?

"Come on kid, just give up, why keep fighting a battle you know that you're not going to win?" Greed asked as he hurled his fist towards Edward. Quickly Ed transmuted his Automail once again but this time he only added spiked to his knuckles instead of creating a sword.

"What is your plan Ed?" I whispered wondering about the alchemy Ed used before, was it to weaken Greed's shield?

As Greed and Ed's fisted slammed into each other, I waited for the outcome and to my relief I was right. After a couple of seconds of nothing happening, Greed's shield suddenly disappeared turning his skin back to the way it was before and Ed actually made him bleed!

"Well that was weird but it made no difference see?" He said holding up his hand to show us that it was already back to the way it was before. I smirked, it was our luck that this idiot didn't even know that Ed was using his alchemy to break down the compounds in his shield making it penetrable once more. We finally have the upper hand for once.

Greed charged at Ed again, but he dodged and palmed his stomach, as if he were a Hyuga, sending blue sparks flying.

"What was that!" Greed growled getting fed up with the light show Ed was putting up and clawed at him but missed. Now that I knew what his plan was I decided to help him out a bit. Ignoring the pain at my side, I got up, charged at Greed, created a sword and covered it in wind chakra.

"Again? Come on, if you're trying to kill me try something new." Greed laughed as he stood there waiting for my attack to hit him.

"Oh it's new alright." I growled as stabbed him multiple times in the stomach before he could recover.

"W-what—did you d-do to my—ultimate shield!" He gasped as his body tried to heal the stab wounds.

"I didn't do anything, Ed did." I said

"H-how?" 

"it was really simple, even though you are a Homunculus your body is that of a human, so that means a 3rd of you is made out of carbon. Based on how the atoms are arranged, the durability of carbon varies making it stronger or weaker. So all I did was tweaked your shield a bit with alchemy making the carbon weaker…"

"Thus making it penetrable again." I finished for him. "So the playing field is now EVEN!" I shouted punching him in the stomach but this time, I used the same technique Ed used and my punch went through his shield and made him cough up a great amount of blood.

"Oh and another thing." Ed cried coming up behind Greed, "I notice you can't use your shield when your healing yourself!" and elbow punched him in the back sending him flying into the wall.

"Ugh—it seems that I underestimated you guys." Greed hissed in pain, "but you can't keep this up in your condition can you?" he taunted. It was true unfortunately, we were in no shape for fighting, well Ed wasn't, I could probably last another round or so. I say give him 5 more minutes before he'll pass out from exhaustion.

"He's right Ed, you're in no shape to continue, rest, I'll take care of this guy—" just then the door behind flew open and for some reason it felt that I was in trouble.

"Sorry to barge in like this." Izumi's voice echoed throughout the room. Yup I was so dead.

"IZUMI/TEACHER?" we yelled out.

"YOU IDIOTS!" she shouted throwing the body she was carrying, at us. My ninja reflexes saved me from being crushing into the wall just like Edward was now.

"DID YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY LEAVING YOUR CHORES UNFINISHED?" She yelled out to Edward.

"U-um—"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"N-no! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" he cried out.

"I hate to interrupt this teacher and student binding, but I think that's the least on our worries Izumi." I said glaring at Greed who was standing there watching the scene unfold. "I'm going to assume that you heard us yelling—"

"Yes, I heard everything." That's good, that meant we didn't have to tell her about his weakness and just get straight into business.

"Another one? Geez they just keep coming and—" While Greed took this time to complain Izumi quickly ran at him, touched his face with Alchemy and then did a roundhouse kick at him. His shield cracked and he staggered back.

"Ugh just who are you?" Greed asked healing his wound.

"A HOUSEWIFE!" she yelled and I had to sweat drop at her statement. "Miyuki, Ed let's take this creep down." She growled.

"You read my mind. Ed are you ok or do you need me to still heal you?"

"Nah I'm fine, besides you need to save your chakra to beat this guy." Ed said going to his teacher's side and copied her stance.

"A housewife, a short fused brat and a hot headed girl, hahah what a team!" Greed mocked at us, "As much as I want to fight you I really have to get going."

"You're not going—BLEH!" Izumi threw up some blood making her unable to fight.

"Izumi!" I cried running to her side trying to heal her as best I could buts it's kind of hard when the person's missing some organs.

"Teacher! Are you ok?" Ed asked franticly.

"I'm fine but that bastard got away!" she gasped.

"No he didn't I have a clone following him right now, I had her positioned outside the room this whole time. Handless jutsus are sooo reliable." I smiled.

"Wait you can make clones?" Izumi asked.

"Yes and other things. Oh it looks like we have more company." I stopped healing Izumi and helped her up just as two soldiers came into the room pointing their guns at us.

"Freeze!"

* * *

_**Clone's POV**_

How pathetic was this guy! Once he saw that he was at a disadvantage he just ran! Coward!

"Come back here you coward and fight like a man!" I shouted into the sewers hoping that he would at least respond. Suddenly I recognized Al's chakra nearby and changed my course of direction (which was never really that good to begin with) and hoped to save him. I slowed down and peaked over the corner to see if Al was alright.

"What's going on?" the blond girl in Al's armor asked, "No one has made it back yet."

"Yeah things got a little bit out of hand and now we need to find a way out of here." Greed sighed

_Like that's going to happen. Time to make an—what the—_ Suddenly before my eyes I saw the Fuhrer err King Bradley standing, his swords at the ready, facing Greed. Maybe I should stay hidden a little longer

"You're not going anywhere."

"King Bradley! What are you doing here?" Al asked

"That's what I would also like to know Old Man. Why is the most powerful man in the land here in the sewers out of all places?" Greed also asked. Kind Bradley totally ignored his question and started talking about how growing old makes you unable to move the way you used to. What is this man thinking of?

"—So I would like to finish this job as quickly as possible so I can go home to my family." I just heard the ending of his statement as I felt Bradley's chakra flare up.

"Hehe well how about you retire—" quickly King Bradley swung his sword so fast that if I wasn't a swordsman/woman I wouldn't have seen it coming. Somehow, the Fuhrer managed to get through his shield and cut of his hand!

"What the—" Greed was cut off as he had to dodged Bradley's incoming attacks. What really surprised me was how fast he was able to move! This man who was turning 60 could move as fast as an ANBU and had no ninja training of any kind! Not to mention his skills with his swords is astounding; he's almost as good as me! (Not to brag or anything but I am pretty good with swords) Something wasn't normal with this guy but I couldn't tell what it was.

Suddenly I heard a crash, I poked my head out farther and saw that the Fuhrer had kicked Greed further down into the sewers. Now I could save Al without Bradley suddenly questioning me when he sees 2 Miyuki's.

"Al!" I called out running to him, "Are you ok?"

"Miyuki! You're alright! Where's Nii-san—"

"He's upstairs with your teacher and me." I said cutting the chains loose, "I'm a clone boss sent." I said before he could question me. "And you snake girl, I suggest you get out of here unless you want to be killed." I said grabbing her and tried to pry her out of Al with no avail. Damn she was strong.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving until Greed comes back and then he'll kill you!" she screamed but her voice held some uncertainty to it.

"Damn it! Listen to me! King Bradley's not going to show any mercy to you! Get out while you can!" I growled at her pulling even harder.

"NO!"

"Fine," I hissed, "Al get her out of our body while I try to distract the Fuhrer. We don't need innocent lives getting killed. Oh and tell the officers that you escaped yourself." I said running towards the sound of the two men fighting.

"Ok Miyuki, stay safe." Al said while trying to pry the girl out of him. Once I got closer to the fight, I jumped onto the roof of the sewers and hid my chakra presence from the men fighting below. I saw Greed claw at the Fuhrer's face and even managed to nick off his eye patch be he couldn't do anymore as Bradley had his swords inside of Greed's neck making him paralyzed.

"I can see why you think you have an advantage over me since I don't possess any of your ultimate shield or ultimate spear," Bradley said. "But I'll tell you something. I'll tell you why I have been able to survive the bullets, the cannons, and the war all this time." He looked up at Greed and opened his left eye and to the surprise of both of us, he had the same Ouroboros tattoo Greed had on his hand. What the hell, did that mean the Fuhrer was a Homunculus too? What the hell is going on!

"I may not have the protection of your ultimate shield but I can clearly see your weakness with my Ultimate eye." He growled slicing deeper into Greed's neck. Ultimate eye, this sounded too much like the Sharingan and Byakugan. Did this mean he could see through walls, see their weakness, predict his opponent's movements, and even copy them? Does he know that I'm here?

"Now before I kill you, I'm going to have get rid of a nosy rat above us." Shit I was dead I have to get out of here. Before I could even take a step, King Bradley stood right in front of me his sword aimed at me heart.

"Sorry Miyuki but I can't have you knowing the truth about me." and plunged the sword deep into my heart. The last thing I saw were his mismatched eyes glaring at me before I disappeared.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Miyuki are you all right? It looks like you just saw something horrific." Major Armstrong asked.

You see after the military officers barged into the room, and after we told them we were State Alchemist, they made us go the the paramedics they had in the floor above us. There we meet Major Armstrong (who was also injured in the fight) and finally found out that these were a suspected groups of terrorists and the military came in to kill them all off. They were surprise to see us here.

"I-I-I'm—fine." I managed to get out. I still couldn't believe what the clone saw. King Bradley a Homunculus? How he didn't even have the same chakra signature! I would have to think about this later when there aren't people around me. I looked back at Al, who they managed to find, and sighed at the sight of him. There he was unconscious and covered in blood, (that probably belonged to that snake girl) not a sight for anyone to see.

"AL Al can you hear me?" Ed cried to his brother. Slowly I could hear his armor clank together as he began to gain conscious.

"Nii-san?" he asked

"Al! Are you ok?" he asked

"Am I ok? Are you ok? You're covered in blood," he then to me and cried, "Your covered in blood! What happened?"

"Nothing much Al, just a couple of scrapes and bruises that's all." I smiled at him. I only had some bruised ribs (which were thankfully healed by the time , some scratches and that's just about it. Ed on the other hand had his head bandaged up since I couldn't heal him before the officers arrived. "Beside—" I only looked at him with a sad face on. He looked down and gasped.

"We thought it was best if we removed the girl before you woke up." Major Armstrong said.

"I-I couldn't save her." Al cried.

"It's not your fault Al, there are just some times when you can't always save people." I tried to reassure him. "Now let's go home and wash up ok?" before the boys could give me their answers a voice called out sending shills down my spine.

"Hold it you 3." The Fuhrer ordered. I froze only for a second before asking him.

"Yes Fuhrer sir?"

"I need to ask some questions especially you Miyuki." He said well more like growled. "First of all what were you doing down here? Did you know a man named Greed before any of this?"

"No sir"

"Did you trade any secrets with him about the military?"

"No sir none at all."

"Then did you set up a meeting with him to share any knowledge because if you did, then I'll execute all of you right here and now." He said glaring with his non-eye patch eye and it made him scary as hell!

"No," Ed answered this time, "can we go home now?"

"I'm still curious about your Automail limbs and your brother in the empty suit of armor, is it possible that there's a connection between the two?" He asked and the boys stayed silent. He stared hard at them for a couple more seconds before smiling at them.

"You boys are truly telling the truth. Yes you can go home now but I have more questions for you Miyuki." He said glaring at me. "Tell me what were you doing in the sewers?" Ok time to act all innocent and lie, hopefully that eye of his won't be able to know that I'm lying

"The sewers? I never was down there before sir. I was here the whole time the officers here can prove it." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes sir, she was here with us the whole time." A nameless officer said.

"It's the truth we haven't seen her go anywhere else." Major Armstrong backed me up.

"Really? So you don't know any technique that might be able to make a clone of yourself and sent it down to the sewers?" he asked sending some killer intent at me and for a moment, I was actually scared for my life.

"No sir, besides wouldn't that require at least some sort of human transmutation since it involves a human begin?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a moment but I could tell he was thinking about it.

"It seems that there was another perpetrator in this building and can disguise him or herself into another person. We must be on the lookout for this mysterious guest." I nodded, but on the inside I was sighing with relief, he bought my lie!

"Yes Sir now may we go Fuhrer? We would like to clean and tend to our wounds now." I asked.

"Very well," he now started to walk off, "Now take care of the brothers Miyuki, they need it."

"Yes Sir."

_Possibly from you King Bradley, possibly from you._

* * *

"There all clean, I knew it would be handy making my old cleaning sword cleaner. Takes off the blood every time." I smiled as I rubbed the secret cleaner Tenten gave me for my sword, onto Al's last piece of armor. "See good as new!"

"Wow that stuff really works! It takes half the time to clean Al." Ed said in amazement.

"So who was this, Greed you were fighting Edward?" Major Armstrong asked.

"A Homunculus, he had the same Ouroboros tattoo the people had in the 5th laboratory. You know the pictures I drew for you and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Ed said. Major Armstrong tensed up and even stuttered out his name.

"Is something—"

"Edward Elric, listen to me." Major Armstrong said grasping onto the boy's shoulder, "Do not do anything rash."

_What's with his sudden change of mood? And why even bother saying that to Ed he always does something rash unless it has to do do with the Homunculus research he and Hughes were suppose to be doing—unless…no, that couldn't have happen…right?_

"Um sure?" Ed replied with some uncertainty.

"Very well, I bid you good night then." And walked off into the night.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Al spoke up, "Nii-san…I remember. I remember what happened to me when my body was taken away."

"Really! What did you see!"

"Well it was weird like you told me, but I couldn't find anything to bring back our bodies." Al sadly said.

"That's ok, we'll find another way." Ed reassured him.

"It looks like it was another dead end."

"Not exactly we did find some information about the Ouroboros…well Homunculus group. We now know that these people are somehow connected to the Philosopher Stone, and probably some of the tainted officers in the Military." I told Al.

"Yeah but the Fuhrer wanted some information about that so why did he kill everyone?" Ed asked.

_Probably because he's Homunculus too and doesn't want anyone to find out just yet._

"Who knows Ed, maybe he has his reasons, but his motives are questionable."

"Yeah, why would the Fuhrer come to lead an attack on this some group?" Al wondered aloud.

"And no matter how we look at this, none of it adds up."

"Somehow I feel as if were only touching the tip of the iceberg here." I muttered as walked back into the house with boys behind me, "and we're going to be in deep shit when we go deeper."

* * *

"You know Winry's going to kill you." I sighed as we walked into the familiar town of Rush Valley. After that incident in the Devils Nest and Greed, we stayed with Izumi for a week because we weren't properly healed yet. So during that week I got to know about Izumi more and actually became real good friends with her. Not to mention she was a good sparring partner with both martial arts and alchemy that she kept me on my toes but she has yet to win a spar against me. But as soon as the week was up, we left for Rush Valley to get Ed's arm fixed (again)

"No she won't….besides if she kills me then she's going to kill you too!" He yelled

"No she won't, but you better hope she's in a good mood. Oh hey Winry!" I smiled as we entered her shop.

"Miyuki, Ed, Al? What are you guys doing here?" she asked happily

"Well you see…"Edward showed her his arm. Her happy mood immediately went away and I braced myself for the worst.

Well it wasn't that bad, save for the few wrenches Winry tried to hit Ed with. Now he was lying on the bed that Winry set up for him and worked on his Automail as he tried to regain conscious.

"Damn it Ed how is it that you can always get into trouble! And you too Miyuki, I thought you were at least responsible enough to make sure he stayed out of trouble!" she hissed at us

"Well um life just got complicated?" I chuckled, Winry just sighed.

"Sheesh well have you guys made some progress at least?"

"Yeah we did actually, but it's kind of going slow." Al answered

"That's good," Winry sighed, "Well that's all I can do since I'm missing some parts so you're going to have to do with the patch job. I'll go get the parts so you'll have some time to kill so don't get into anymore trouble ok!" she yelled as we exited the store.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he won't!" I yelled back running to catch up with the brothers as they walked towards a food stand.

"You know, now that I think about it….what can we do to kill some time?" I asked as we walked down a street after spending at least 10 minutes eating some lunch.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ed grumbled sipping from his drink.

"So Al, have any suggestions? Al?" I turned around as saw that he was no longer following us; instead, he was squatting down in an alleyway.

"What is it now Al? Did you find a stray cat?" Ed sighed as he walked towards his brother.

"Well not exactly…" and to our surprise, he showed us an unconscious man.

"EHHHHHHH!"

"Thank you guys soo much! You are real life savers!" the almost dead man cried as he finished stuffing down his food. He had long pitch black hair that was tied into a ponytail, had his bangs parted to the side, and his eyes were closed which really annoyed me since I couldn't tell what he was really thinking. He had a yellow jacket on that went about to his mid belly and light tan pants with some slippers on…I think. "Your treat right?"

"Who said we're paying for this crap? Does it look like we have hundreds of dollars on us?" I growled

"Surely you can do this just out of the goodness of your heart right?" he asked

"HELL NO!" we screamed, however he just ignored us.

"Im so lucky that I found some great hospitality so far from home." He sighed.

_This guy is getting on my fucken nerves! Wait far from home?_

"Wait you mean to tell me you're not from here?" I asked

"No I'm from Xing!" he smiled.

"Wait Xing…isn't that the country East from the Desert!" Ed shouted.

"Yup and crossing that dessert was rough." He sighed.

"Why would you take that route?" Al asked.

"Because I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes."

"But isn't there nothing there?" I asked (I did some research about that place hopping that it could be my home land but it was just a dead end)

"Well I wanted to see it for myself, besides I wanted to do some research on Alkahestry." He said, "More probably more commonly known in this country Alchemy. You see in Xing it's called Alkahestry and it's mostly used for medical purposes."

"Well I guess that's expected since were different countries. Here Alchemy is use for military purposes. We already have so many tensions with the surrounding countries." Ed muttered. "And it all started when the new Fuhrer king Bradley came into power."

"But I have to say I'm interested in about this Alkahestry, it's not every day you find out that and offspring of Alchemy is used for medical purposes." Al said.

"Yeah I'm interested in it too actually." I said.

_Who knows maybe this Alkahestry is similar to ninjutsu when it comes to healing._

"By any chance," the new comer asked, "are you guys Alchemist?"

"Oh yeah we are, I'm Edward Elric a State Alchemist."

"I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

"And I'm Miyuki Sabaku also a State Alchemist, nice to meet you…"

"Ling Yao." He smiled holding out his hands towards us. I was a little reluctant but in the end, I gave in and shook his hand.

"Well Ling Yao if you could, could you tell us a little bit more about this Alkahestry?" I asked.

"I wish I could but I don't use Alkahestry." He laughed.

"Well that's kind of stupid, coming all the way out here, crossing a desert, just to research something that you don't even know how to perform. You must be here for something else am I correct?" I growled.

"You caught me," he said suddenly getting serious, "I'm here looking for the Philosopher Stone," and for once he opened his eyes and damn it looked weird on him "and I'm very eager to find it. Do you know anything about it?"

"No sorry but we can't help you." Ed said walking away

"You wouldn't be lying to me now would you?" he smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly I felt two chakra presence I heading straight for Edward and the other for Al. Quickly I took out two of my kunai but before I could throw them, there was a sword at my throat and I was forced to watch as two other masked people point there weapons at them.

"Impressive, not many people can sense my servants." Ling smiled. "Just who are you?"

"I'll tell you if you let them go." I growled.

"Then I'll have to find out for myself, so about the Philosopher Stone?"

"Why are you even interested in it?" Ed asked.

"You see, I want to achieve immortality." He smirked.

_Great another I want to be immortal guys, cant we get a break?_

"Immorality? Please that's just a bunch of crap." Ed sighed.

"Not to me it isn't. So out with it."

"Well if you want to ask people questions you shouldn't force them to!" Ed shouted trying to backhand the masked girl (yes I could tell it was a girl) Instead he just hit air as the girl dodged his punch and landed a kick on his head.

"Nii-san!" Al cried trying to get away from the other masked man.

"Don't Al he's—" I didn't finish my sentence as the old man kicked the younger brother back a couple of feet when Al tried to help his brother. Before I could yell out any more advice to them, they quickly charged at them and forced them to move across the town.

"Great now I'm going to have to help them." I muttered

"Really what do you think you can—" quickly I forced his sword away with my kunai and without missing a beat sliced at him. Lucky for him he got away with only a scratch.

"You're fighting technique, it's not the same as the brothers, it's more like my ninjas" Ling muttered as he got into a fighting stance.

"You catch on pretty quick." I said charging at him with a punch, he dodged it and tried to slice me with his sword but I blocked it with my kunai and counterattacked with a roundhouse kick. He stumbled back and gasped for air. Leaving no room for breathers, I clapped my hands and sent a mini hurricane at him. His eyes widened as he quickly ran to avoid the tornado. While he was running, I gathered some chakra into my mouth and let out a gust of wind at him.

"Wind Release: Divine Wind!" That got him and he crashed into a nearby wall (thank god it wasn't a building for I would have to pay for it).

"T-that wasn't Alchemy was it?" he groaned as he got up.

"No, it's a technique my family uses called ninjutsu, something no one else here knows." I smirked knowing that I finally had the upper hand.

"But your still a ninja, how can you do this?" he asked, "When none of my own ninja can?" he ran at me and slicing away at me hopping to to at least nick me.

"Well that's because they don't know how to use chakra." I was just about to punch him in the face when 2 explosions shook the town. I looked behind me and Ling took that chance to stab me. Luckily, I managed to dodge his attack, but he gave me a large gash on the right side of my stomach.

"Damn lucky shot." I growled as I started to heal my wound. He looked at me with shock as he saw my wound close before his very eyes.

"That's not Alkahestry but yet it's closing the wound." He whispered.

"Well I hate to cut this battle short but I have to check on the brother now you're going to come with me." I smiled as I channeled chakra into my eyes. "And to make sure you won't get away, I'll have to use the Rinnegan" I opened my eyes and forced him towards me.

"W-what?" he yelled as he struggled against Deva Path as I created some rope to tie him up.

"There that should hold you for now," I put him over my shoulder and jumped onto the roof. "Now to find those brothers."

* * *

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU FUCKING HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed as I saw Ling sitting in Winry's Automail shop as if he didn't try to kill me hours ago.

You see after I had dragged Ling's ass to where the brothers were; Ling and his ninja's somehow managed to escape (which really pissed me off) and we were stuck with the food bill and we had to fix the town due to the mess the brother created. Al and I fixed the town as much as we could since Ed couldn't help and I had to flirt with the food dealer to cut the price in half so we could at least be able to pay for it without going broke. So imagine us suddenly coming back to the shop seeing that bastards face, it wasn't pretty.

"Hey now we're all friends—" I punched him in the face really hard and continued to kick him until Al had to finally pull me off of him.

"SOME FUCKING FRIEND YOU ARE LEAVING US TO FIX THE FUCKING BUILDINGS YOUR NINJA BLEW UP, PAY THE FUCKING FOOD BILL, AND NOW YOU'RE SITTING HERE AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!" did I mention that I was really pissed at him?

"Sorry about that I'll make sure I give them a stern talking to. You see the girl's name is Lan Fan and the old man is Fu. They've been serving my family for generations and are quite good at their jobs.

"Yes I can see that, the girl has a lot of potential." I sighed finally getting over my anger, "and that old man is pretty good for someone his age, but then again so was Old Man" I muttered the last part.

"But wait how can you afford those two ninjas when you can hardly afford food?" Ed asked

"Well you see my father is the emperor."

"Wait so that means you're a prince?' I said.

"Yes." In the corner of my eye, I could see both boys trying to hold in their laughter, but failed and now were full on laughing. I guess they couldn't imagine Ling as a Prince.

"S-sorry—but y-you a P-prince?" Al gasped out

"I-it's too—damn f-funny." Ed laughed. Suddenly (probably out of pure instinct) I got out my kunai and threw it at Ed, who also had another kunai coming at him and intercepted the attack causing both Kunai to fall to the floor.

"You know it's not nice to throw kunai at kids Lan Fan." I growled glaring at her who was also glaring at me from the window.

"They shouldn't speak badly about Master Ling." She snarled.

"Someone's bitchy." I muttered, "Besides I'm going to guess it's not that big of a deal since most Emperors have lots of sons correct?" I asked Ling

"Your right the current emperor has 19 daughters and 24 sons." I whistled at the amount, even our Fire Lord didn't have that many kids probably only 20 or so children.

"43 kids! Damn that's amazing!" Ed cried.

"That's why we have a problem now, you see our Emperor is growing ill and each clan is trying everything in their power to gain his favor so when if he dies he would chose them as his successor and I'm no exception."

"So that's why you want to find the Philosopher Stone so gain his favor and become Emperor of Xing." I said finally getting the picture.

"Yes so do you have any—"

"Not going to happen." Ed and I said at the same time.

"Then I'm going to have to stay with you until you tell me." he cried hugging us.

"DAMN IT GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" I shouted not enjoying his hug.

"I'm back!" Winry suddenly called and I could feel Ed tense up next to me. Oh crap Winry's going to kill him now. Here comes the yelling in 3…2…1 "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR ARM!"

* * *

"So where are you going now?" Winry asked finishing up on Ed's arm.

"To Central so we can hopefully find some more information." Ed said.

"Really! Can I come too! I want to see the Hughes family again." She cried

"Sure I don't see why not, in fact I think I should pay them a visit before I have to go and report to Mustang in East City." I smiled

"Really! Yay!"

"But don't you have a lot of work to do?" Al asked

"Don't worry you can have a break Winry I'll manage just fine." Mr. Garfield said.

"Then it's decided we're all going to Central first thing in the morning" I said smiling.

"So we're going to Central! How exciting!" Ling cried from the window.

"DON'T EVESDROP ONTO OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATION!" I screamed throwing a kunai at him.

Oh yes this was going to be an interesting ride back to Central indeed.

* * *

**Finally I'm finished with the chapter! That took awhile and this time I broke my record, instead of writing 30 pages I wrote almost 40! ^_^ but that meant more revising damn it -_- Well anyways I hoped you liked this chapter and please review, it makes me feel very happy :D**

**-midnightmich **


	7. Ch 7 Touching the Tip of the Iceburg

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**Hey everyone I'm back! So how did you like the last chapter? Did you like it? I hope so because I spent hours revising it so there wouldn't be as much mistakes. **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Fayfan: thanks for the compliment. It makes me feel happy that people enjoy reading my stories. ****^_^**

**NoonaWHO: thank you and I'll try to add more details to the characters (I'll try, really I will but English writing and descriptive sentences aren't my strongest points. That's probably why I have a B- in English.) Don't worry about sounding mean, just tell me what I did wrong and I'll try to fix my mistakes. And thanks for the virtual brownies I love them**** ^_^**

**Fancyfairy: Thanks, I will try to make the chapters even better than the last. That's my goal at least. It seems Ling is almost everyone's favorite character. (even my friend loves him.) I can see why. His character is so much fun to write! (even though I feel like I failed at that)**

**XxSpIcYpEpPerxX: don't worry I'm working on faster updates but school decided that we should get more hw so it's a slow process. But I shall try to get a chapter in at least every month or so!**

**SaiyanAkuma: Thanks! Like I said above I shall try to update faster but I can't make any promises. I hope this chapter will satisfy you though.**

**Now back to the story**

**Ed, Al, Winry, and Miyuki, along with 3 unwanted (or wanted, however you would like to see it) guests are now headed back to Central after spending many days at Dublith and Rush Valley. At Dublith Miyuki met up with the Brothers teacher and found out about Greed, a Homunculus, there. In addition, Miyuki learned that the Fuhrer is a Homunculus too but can't tell if he's on their side or the bad side. What awaits them in Central, find out in the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

**Homunculi: **_I am immortal _(it's pretty much anything underlined)

* * *

_Last Time_

"_So where are you going now?" Winry asked finishing up on Ed's arm._

"_To Central so we can hopefully find some more information." Ed said._

"_Really! Can I come too! I want to see the Hughes family again." She cried_

"_Sure I don't see why not, in fact I think I should pay them a visit before I have to go and report to Mustang in East City." I smiled_

"_Really! Yay!"_

"_But don't you have a lot of work to do?" Al asked_

"_Don't worry you can have a break Winry I'll manage just fine." Mr. Garfield said._

"_Then it's decided we're all going to Central first thing in the morning" I said smiling._

"_So we're going to Central! How exciting!" Ling cried from the window._

"_DON'T EVESDROP ONTO OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATION!" I screamed throwing a kunai at him._

_Oh yes this was going to be an interesting ride back to Central indeed. _

* * *

_**Ling's POV**_

"Young Lord, are you sure we can trust them, especially that orange haired girl?" Fu, my loyal ninja asked me. As the State Alchemists and the other blonde girl boarded the train, we followed them and hitched a ride on top so we wouldn't have to pay for the tickets. I know pretty smart!

"We have to for now, but I am wary about that girl. She's not normal that's for sure but the way she fights….it's like your style but the techniques she uses…" I put my hand on my chin as I remembered the battle we had yesterday "Tell me Fu have you ever heard of a technique called Wind Release: Divine Wind?" He shook his head,

"No I never heard about them."

"What about those legends we read about? You know about the civilianization who could manipulate the elements around them to use as weapons, defenses and use for medical purposes?" Lan Fan said.

"You mean those silly stories about the Elemental Countries? I hate to say it but those are just stories and nothing more." I sighed

"Of course, sorry Young Lord." She bowed.

"But Lan fan does have a point; even though those are stories we took their fighting skills and modified it to our use." Fu huffed. "And the way you described her fighting style, it sounds exactly like how the Stories describe them."

"Well let's say she's from there how did she end up here and a State Alchemist?" I asked

"That we must find out ourselves." He sighed, going back into his meditation mode.

"Miyuki Sabaku…just who are you really?" I asked to myself.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

…_if that was the possibility then what is the Fuhrer hiding? If I had only more—_

"Miyuki, we're here." Winry said shaking me back to the real world. I looked away from the window that I had been starring at for the last past 10 hours and saw that indeed we were at the Train Station in Central.

"Oh. Well let's get off, my legs are stiff from sitting down for so long," I groaned as I got up from my seat

_Especially when it would have only taken me half the time to get here by running. _I added the last part in my head.

"AHHHH" Ed groaned as he stretched out his arms as he hopped off the train. "It feels good to stretch again."

"Well that's what happens when you're on a train for almost a day." Al said

"Hey," a gruffy voice said above us. We looked up and saw the two masked ninjas staring at us. "Do you know where the Young Lord went?"

"Went, you mean he's not with you?" I asked looking around the train station and trying to locate his chakra but he was nowhere near here.

"Well he's not here." Al said and the two ninjas sighed in despair. My guessing this happened often.

"Good Grief, the second I look away the Young Lord is always gone." Fu sighed. Then they both got up and started to search the train station.

"Young Lord! Where are you?"

"Well I wish you luck in finding him," I said, "well lets getting going you guys." And walked away from the train station.

"Coming." They said following me.

So after walking for about 10 minutes we decided to split paths. I would go with Ed and Al to the military offices so we could see if Hughes had made any progress about the Ouroboros tattoo thingy and Winry would go alone (which I was very reluctant to agree to) to visit Mrs. Hughes and Elicia.

"After we talk to Hughes well come and visit Mrs. Hughes and Elicia. So don't leave their house until we get there got it." I said to Winry.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, see you guys soon." She said going off towards the opposite direction of the Military.

"I wonder if Lieutenant Colonel Hughes made any progress about the Philosopher Stone yet." Al asked aloud.

"Who knows Al we'll just have to ask him when we get there. Well come on boys let get moving he said he would be somewhere in the court martial right?" I smiled dragging the boys along with me.

"Yes and your going the wrong direction." Ed sighed as he pulled me towards the opposite direction.

"I knew that!" I blushed trying to cover my mistake.

"Sure it was, sheesh your sense of direction is horrible. I bet even a 5 year old could find his way around here better than you." He laughed running away from my wrath.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" I shouted. While we were running we passed by a phone booth and I couldn't help but stare at it. Something wasn't right about it; it had an aura of Death surrounding it.

"Hey are you getting slower you hag?" Ed screamed ahead of me as he noticed that I had slowed down.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I snarled at him forgetting about the phone booth and ran after him until we reach the Court Martial.

* * *

"I wonder where everybody is." I asked as we continued to look for Hughes. When we had arrived here, there was no one we could ask to tell us where Hughes's office was so we had to go and search for it instead.

"Probably to some meeting" Ed sighed as we continue to walk down the corridor. "It looks like we'll probably have to wait in Hughes office until this meeting ends.

"I don't think so, there's Lieutenant Hawkeye. Lieutenant Hawkeye!" I called out as I spotted Riza.

"Hey I didn't think we would see you here." Ed said once we got closer

"Hello boys, Miyuki, it's been a while since we last saw you. I see you are doing well with your Automail leg and you got a haircut. It suits you." She said.

"Ah thanks and yes all is well with the Automail, Ed's mechanic is a genius." I smiled, "so what are you doing here?"

"Wait a minute if you're here that must mean…"

"Thank you for waiting Lieutenant Hawkeye." Mustang's voice rang out behind Riza.

"Great he's here." Both Ed and I grumbled as we saw Mustang come up from behind her. Being away for about a 2 months really didn't change their appearances much but I did notice bags forming under Mustang's eye.

_Why does Mustang look so tired? I didn't think he would be working very late but his eyes…they tell a different story. They look very familiar….I can't remember where I saw those eyes though._

"Well hello there Fullmetal, Whirlwind. I haven't seen you in a while. And Whirlwind why didn't you report to my office weeks ago?" he asked.

"Well hello to you to bastard. Well I was going to, but then the Fuhrer came by and said he would take care of all the papers so I didn't have to report to you. So I decided to go with Edward and Al to Dublith. Is that a crime?" I challenged him.

"Well no, oh and by the way nice haircut it looks good on you." He smiled softly.

"Thanks." I grumbled but there was a blush appearing on my face.

"By the way colonel what are you doing here in Central?" Ed asked.

"Didn't you hear, I was transferred here to this branch about 2 weeks ago" Mustang said **(A.N: I know in the manga it says a month but I couldn't make Ed and Al's trip to Dublith last that long, besides I didn't think it would take that long just to stay in one place) **

"Well isn't that just great." I mumbled under my breath.

"What about you guys? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Just some info gathering that's all and to pay Lieutenant Colonel Hughes a visit." I said and that's when I noticed Mustang's posture going stiff and his eyes widening a little more than usual. For a second his facial expression told me he was shocked and then depressed and then it went back to his neutral posture. Oh, now I knew something was up and it had to do with Hughes. "Where is he by the way?"

"He's not here." Mustang finally said. "He retired and he's living in the country with his family."

_Hughes retiring? That story just doesn't add up and why would he retire when he's suppose to be researching about the Philosopher Stone. Something's not right here._

"Oh really? Huh I guess that's too bad we wanted to see him and ask some question." Ed said buying Roy's story. Roy then turned away but after taking a couple of steps he stopped and said

"Fullmetal, Whirlwind, watch yourselves. Don't do anything rash."

"Ok?" I said but it came out more like a question. Satisfied with my answer, Roy began walking away with Riza right behind him.

"You guys go and find Winry and tell her the story, I need to talk to Mustang about something." I said after a minute of just standing there before walking off to the direction where Mustang was heading.

"Ok Miyuki we'll see you later." Al called out before I disappeared behind the corner. I wasn't satisfied with Roy's answer, the way he reacted about Hughes…something was up, and damn it I was going to find out!

"Hey Mustang! Roy! Bastard wait up!" I called out him as I finally saw him. Once I caught up to him I asked well more like demanded

"What really happened to Hughes?"

"He retired and—"

"Cut the bullshit Roy! I know that's a lie!" I growled stepping in front of him stopping him in his tracks. I glared at him hopping he would crack and tell me the truth but he didn't even flinch.

"It's not a lie—" I was getting fed up with his lies so I decided being the nice ninja wasn't going to cut it. Forcefully I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Like I said before CUT THE BULLSHIT! I know when people lie to me; I lived with men who knew how to hide their emotions so well that you would think that they didn't have any feelings whatsoever and I could tell when they lie to me! Your body language tells me you were surprised to hear Hughes's name! You never acted that way before so why start now. Not to mention your eyes betrayed your true feelings showing sadness, and regret. So fucking tell me what really happened to Hughes because I'm not going to buy the bullshit about him retiring!" I snarled at him.

For a moment, Roy was just staring me with shock before sighing.

"Well the truth is Hughes is gone but he's never coming back." He finally said. I let go of his collar.

"Gone, you don't mean…"I gasped in surprise as I finally realized what he meant. That's why his eyes looked familiar, they were the eyes that saw the death of a friend. They looked just like Shikamaru's, Ino's, Choji's when they heard about Asuma sensei's death, and even Naruto's when we learned about ero-sennin's death. "Hughes's dead? But how, when! We saw him before we left the train station and…" that's when I remembered the broken cup on the train, "that's when my cup broke." I muttered realizing that omens still apply here in this world too.

"Broken cup? What does this have to do with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes's death?" Riza asked

I sighed before explaining, "You see where I come from we have omens that tell us when bad things happen. For example if your cup you're drinking cracks before you even hold it, it usually means something bad happened. In my case, if your cup breaks or a piece chips off, it usually means some has died. While on the train to Dublith my cup broke, I knew something bad happened and I wanted to call back but I was too busy or forgot to call." I muttered.

"I see, well if that is all you wanted to discuss then you're excuse. Oh and if you would please don't tell the Elric brothers—" that's when I slapped him in the face. "What was that for!" he growled

"For lying to the boys! How can you be so damn cruel to them and not tell them about Hughes death! They deserve to know!" I shouted at him

"The boys have enough on their shoulders already! If they found out about Hughes's death they're going to blame themselves!" Mustang argued with me.

"So! It's better to know the truth than being lied to! I know that for a FUCKEN FACT!" I spat out remembering all the lies my brother and I were told when we were younger. Even though it was to "protect us", it still hurt knowing that the person I trusted to most lied to me. "Either way they're going to find out the truth! So excuse me I have to find the boys and comfort them." I growled before I walked away hopping to find the boys before they found out the truth from someone else.

It seems I was out of luck this time as I found out from Lieutenant Ross (who was standing where the boys once stood before) that she accidently told them the truth and they had run off to Mrs. Hughes house.

"Damn it Edward why do you run so fast when you're fucking sad!" I mumbled running towards Mrs. Hughes house (I had to get directions from Lieutenant Ross)

_But it's understandable, he thinks it's all his fault that Hughes dies and just can't deal with the guilt yet. Maybe Roy was right and—NO! They deserve to know, it would have been worse if they thought he was alive this whole time and found out weeks later that he was dead. _Finally, after running nonstop for about 10 minutes, I reached the Hughes house and I quickly knocked on the door.

"Coming." I heard Mrs. Hughes say as the door opened.

"Mrs. Hughes I—"

"All of them are inside, come in." She said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. I nodded and came inside the house. There sitting in the living room was Ed and Al looking depress and on the other couch Winry holding a sleeping Elicia.

"Who would of thought that the saying 'Misery loves Company' would come true." I muttered taking a seat next to the brothers.

"How did you find out?" Al asked

"Forced it out of Mustang. I thought that the story Mustang told us was fishy so I confronted him about it and forced him to tell me the truth." I chuckled a bit remembering the slap I gave him. "So what were you guys talking about before I came?"

"That it's our fault Hughes died." Ed mumbled sadly. I sighed at Ed's answer. Just as Mustang said, they would blame themselves for his death.

"Idiot!" I semi-screamed, slamming my fist into his skull.

"OW damn it what was that for—" I grabbed him by the collar and growled at him.

"What makes you think that it was your fault Hughes died? What gives you reason to say that!"

"We asked him to help us research about the Philosopher Stone and what he found out got him killed!" he cried.

"That's just like Hughes." Mrs. Hughes spoke up causing me loosen my grip on Edward. "To die trying to help someone. He was always meddling into other people's business and that usually got him into trouble. But I don't think he regrets helping you guys, not even in his dying moments." She stated firmly. Well she at least saved me the trouble of saying that to him but I don't it will be enough to take out all the guilt.

"But—"

"Listen here Edward. If you let this guilt eat you away then you'll probably stop searching for the Philosopher stone! If you do that then you'll have let Hughes die in vain! He died trying to help you guys get your bodies back and if you just give up then it's like saying you didn't care about Hughes!" I cried trying to get it in their head.

"She right Ed." Garcia said, "even if the Philosopher Stone is a dead end you still might be able to find another way to get your bodies back. You have to keep moving forward."

"Yeah I guess." Ed said.

"Good, now you boys and girls should head back it's getting late and you should rest." She said.

"Very well Mrs. Hughes, thank you for getting some sense knocked into his head." I bowed at her. "Please take care." I said before hugging her.

"Yes I will. Good Bye Edward, Al, and Winry, I hope you guys come by sometime." She smiled sadly.

"Sure." Winry said trying to smile but fail. We gave Mrs. Hughes one last look before I closed the door.

"Ed, Al, Winry, I won't be going back with you to the dormitories just yet. There's something I need to do." I said.

"When will you be back?" Al asked

"By tomorrow morning." I mumbled walking out of the building not even giving them even a second glance. Quickly I raced back to the dormitories, asked one of the receptionists for a military uniform, and once I changed my clothes, I made my way towards the military cemetery.

_God damn it I knew this uniform would be uncomfortable, but I need it just for today since I don't own anything funeral approved. I wonder should I get some flowers for—_ I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice I was walking into someone until I bumped into them. Just as I was about to fall flat on my butt, an arm reached out and caught me.

"Sorry I didn't see where I was going and—Miyuki is that you?" my savior asked. I looked up and to my surprise; there was Obito who with one hand was holding onto me and with the other holding a bag of groceries.

"Obito? Is that you?" I smiled.

"Yup who else would be so awesome in catching you?" he chuckled, "By the looks of it, you're doing pretty well with your Automail leg, your wounds are gone, and you cut your hair! It looks good by the way. Overall, you're looking pretty good. But why are you wearing the Military uniform? I thought you hate it?" Obito said all in one breathe.

"Yes I'm doing well, and thank you, a lot of people have been saying that. And as for the uniform…I'm going to visit a friend." I mumbled sadly at the end. Realization came across his face and gave me a soft smile.

"So who died?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, remember him?" I asked

"Really! He died? I didn't even know." He mumbled

"I just got here in the morning and found out. What about you what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in East City?"

"Ah well I got transferred here because they heard of my awesome healing skills." He laughed trying to lift up my mood. I had to chuckle, he really reminded me of Naruto.

"Well that's good, now I have someone I know living close by. Hey do you want to go to visit Hughes's grave with me?" I asked

"I would love to but I have a butt load of appointments, I was suppose to back 20 minutes ago but I got lost on the road of life." he sighed dramatically.

"I can see where Kakashi got his excuses from now." I laughed, "Well next time you have a break visit Hughes."

"Ah don't worry I will, oh are you going to buy flowers for his grave?" he asked

"Yes and—" out of his grocery back he pulled out a bright bouquet of yellow and red flowers

"I had a date tonight but she called me moments before I bumped into you and cancelled it, so I don't need them anymore." He said passing me the bouquet.

"Thanks. Well I should be going if I want to make it back at the time I originally wanted to. Good bye Obito and who knows maybe I'll see you around." I said waving good-bye to him as I walked away.

"Yeah, besides you still owe me stories!" he called out smiling before he turned around and left. Once he was out of sight, I looked down at the bouquet of flowers smiling.

_Obito is just like Naruto, he can brighten up your mood and make you feel happy again. Well it's off to Hughes's grave now._

I made it to the cemetery in about 10 minutes and it took me another 5 just to find Hughes's grave. Once I finally found it, I placed the bouquet of flowers in his grave and smiled softly at his tombstone.

"Here lies Maes Hughes, born 1885-1914, a devoted military man, a loving husband, father, and friend. May he rest in peace." I stood there standing for a moment before I stared up into the sky letting my tears freely fall.

"You know as shinobi we are taught to hide our emotions…it's seem even after years of practicing it, I still have yet to master it." behind me I could see the sun already setting, giving off an orange and light red hue. "You know when I first heard of your death I wanted to strangle Mustang and say 'tell me the god damn truth' but his eyes…well let's say his eyes mirrored my friends back at home." A gentle breeze sweep through the area ruffling up my hair a bit…I didn't bother to fix it. "You know I think this is all a dream, that you'll just pop out of nowhere and shout ISNT MY DAUGHTER CUTE!" I chuckle at the memory, "I really miss that despite how annoying it was." by now there was only about a couple of minutes before the sun would finally set leaving the moon to rule the sky but I made no plans to leave anytime soon.

"You know," I choked out before regaining my normal voice back, "I couldn't help but think this is somewhat my fault. Maybe I should have left a clone here in Central to look after you and Major Armstrong. Maybe I could have prevented your death, or…..or…..or maybe it wouldn't even make a difference." I sighed wiping away my tears, they were useless now, and sat down on the cool soft grass. Another breeze sweep through the cemetery and I hugged myself to keep warm. I felt a pang of pain in my Automail leg but ignored it, after all a little cold air won't hurt you. "I know I should probably be spending my time with the boys and Winry, making sure that your death wasn't their fault and comforting them too, but I just needed to talk to you. It's kind of how I deal with people's death. Heh I bet to everyone who passes by here, they'll think I'm crazy talking to a grave." I chuckled.

"You know my brother's sensei used to do this too, talking to his friends who passed away. He would spend hours talking to them and always ended up coming late to meetings. Did you know Obito was one of his teammates that died? And now he's living here in Central…it makes me wonder, if Obito died and came here, does that mean I died too?" no one answered and I didn't expect them too. I sighed and started at the stars.

"Tonight's a beautiful night Hughes I hope wherever you are, you can see the sky too. I wonder what you found out that someone had to silence you for. You probably found out the entire truth about the Philosopher Stone or maybe something even deeper than that….did you know, I found out that our Fuhrer is a Homunculus? Yeah it surprised me too, I don't know what to make of it yet, I mean when we went to Dublith we also found another Homunculus named Greed but he wasn't even with the other Homunculus Ed meet with in the 5th Laboratory. So does that mean King Bradley's on our side or is he tricking us all? I can't tell." I continued to talk with Hughes not caring that it was past midnight or that it was about 50 degrees, this was how I dealt with the death of my friends, going to their graves and talking to them for a bit. Blame Kakashi all right.

I talked to Hughes for a couple more hours until I fell asleep in the cemetery, I didn't wake up until somebody shook me awake. (I nearly grabbed that said person and threw them across the cemetery, nearly)

"Ma'am, are you ok?"

"Ugh, yeah I'm—yawn—fine." I stretched out my arms and cracked my neck a couple of times to get out some kinks, "Do you know what time it is?" I sleepily asked.

"Almost 7 and—"

"SHIT, I'm late! Thank you for waking up, but I really need to go now! BYE!" I shouted sprinting back to the military dormitories. Crap I didn't mean to spend the whole night over there, crap I probably made the boys worried or at least Al since he stayed awake all night. I made it back in record time (10 minutes!) and just as I was about to ask the receptionist were the Elric brothers and Winry were staying when they (well Ed) literally ran into me.

"Ow hey watch where you're going—Miyuki? Where have you been! We were just about to look for you!" he shouted picking himself off the floor.

"Ow sorry about that I kind of oversleep. Sorry for making you guys worry so much." I apologized.

"It's alright as long you weren't hurt, but where did you go?" Al asked

"To visit a friend." I said and they looked at me questioningly. "It was formalish so I decided to get a military uniform for once." I sighed "So I'm going to change right now, I'll be back in a bit." I said racing towards my room. This uniform was very uncomfortable and I needed to get out of it now! So after changing back into my clothes I came back down and sighed,

"Ok let's get some breakfast!"

"Sure." Ed mumbled probably still sad from yesterday and I couldn't help but sigh, maybe I should have stayed with them and comfort them in their time of need instead of going off into the night to "talk" to Hughes. I'm such a horrible adult.

Well after we got breakfast in the mess hall (we took it back up to the room so Winry would have some), we pretty much stayed there in Ed's room for almost the whole day. THE WHOLE DAY! I just couldn't even bring Ed, Al, or Winry outside, shit they may be talking it much harder than I thought they would. By around 7ish I asked Al (who finally couldn't stand the gloomy atmosphere) to come with me to get the newspaper to see what news we missed. Who would have thought one little article would change our lives forever.

* * *

"NII-SAN!" Al cried slamming the door open.

"AHHH!" Ed cried almost jumping out of his skin. "What's wrong Al?"

"This!" I said passing him the newspaper. "I believe you know her." Ed took the paper, read the front headlines, and gasped. On front of the headlines it read _**2**__**nd**__** Lieutenant Maria Ross Blamed For Murder Of Brigadier General Hughes **_Now even though I didn't know here that well ok I pretty much didn't know her at all, I just knew she wasn't responsible for Hughes's death. It just was unreasonable!

"Let's go maybe the Colonel knows something about this." Edward said speed walking out of the room and heading towards Mustang's office. But we never made it there.

"We are we walking in the alleys?" I asked Ed

"Because it's faster and—" he stopped talking as we heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Miyuki can you tell who is it?" Al asked. I closed my eyes and concentrated before I let out a small growl.

"Great it's Ling, but he has 2 unidentified people with him, one's like you Al with the no body, but the other is a woman that I can tell." I said opening my eyes. "Well let's go meet them." And we walked out and we saw 3 figures running. One was Ling, another was an armor suit and the last one was a woman that looked a lot like Maria Ross. As they got closer, Ed gasped out

"2nd Lieutenant Ross?" Ah so this was the woman that was blamed for Hughes's death.

"Edward, Alphonse, Major Miyuki." Maria sighed in relief. However, the greeting was short lived as Al and the other suit of armor shouted

"You're that guy from—and Ling how did you even get caught into this!" (Al said that last part)

"Hey you guys, how are you doing?" Ling casually asked

"WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" Ed and I shouted. Suddenly the armor guy shouted,

"We don't have time for this!" and slashed at Al with his butcher knives. Al dodged it and landed back a couple of feet. "Hey lady go down that alley way to reach the warehouse district so you can make your escape." He told her pointing towards his right.

"Wait we just want to ask you some question about—" But Ed was cut off by the suit of armor.

"Hurry if the police find you they'll kill you!" Maria hesitated for a moment before running straight into the alley.

"Maria Ross!" we shouted and I took some steps forward before I had to dodge one of the butcher knives.

"Stay away from her." He said and I growled in annoyance, I didn't have time for this, if Maria Ross was in trouble we needed to help her!

"Ed, Al cover for me, I'm going to go after her!" I shouted jumping over the butcher armor and running after Maria.

"Hey get back here—" but before he could even take a swipe at me I heard Ed and Al fighting him. Up ahead I could see 2 figures standing at the end of the alleyway. One of them was obviously Maria Ross and the other was Roy Mustang who had his hand raised ready to snap. Before I could yell at him to stop he snapped his fingers causing a huge blast of fire aimed towards Maria Ross. I could do nothing but watch and once it was over, I couldn't help but gasp at the sight I saw.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

We heard an explosion towards the direction where Miyuki and Maria Ross went and I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Huh so she did make it." the other soul bound human said lowering his guard. I took this chance to make my way towards them, and slide under his arm. Just as he was about to slash at me, Al quickly came to my aid and aimed a punch at him. While they were busy fighting I ran down the alleyway hopping that I would get there in time to save Maria Ross. However when I got there I saw Miyuki standing stiffly over a burning corpse, and to my horror there was Mustang who wasn't even looking towards Miyuki who was yelling at him.

"YOU DAMN FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE THAT SHE KILLED HIM!" Miyuki yelled at him. I couldn't believe it, Mustang killed Maria Ross, burned her to a crisp, and wasn't even showing any remorse! Mustang finally turned around and saw me.

"Hello Fullmetal." And Miyuki turned around the anger quickly leaving her eyes and started to show sadness.

"Ed, I—I'm sorry, I couldn't—get to her fast enough." She whispered giving me a hug. I could only stare at the burning corpse and I just lost it.

"What's the meaning of this Colonel!" I shouted trying to get out of Miyuki's grip so I could punch that bastard's face. "Why, Why WOULD SHE KILL HIM?" I screamed finally breaking free from Miyuki and grabbed Mustang by his uniform. He looked down coldly at me and to my surprise; he punched me in the face.

"ED! WHY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Miyuki yelled coming towards me.

"Attacking a superior? You should learn your place." Mustang stated coldly.

"Well you know what?" and to both of our surprises Miyuki slapped the Colonel hard in the face that he stumbled back a bit, "if I don't respect you, then I don't give a fucking shit about the superior crap. I'll attack anyone who harms anyone precious to me." She growled. He remained unfazed though and it pissed me off so I went to attack him again but my brother (who had finally caught up with us) held me back.

"Nii-san stop—"

"Let go of me Al!" I shouted struggling against me brother's grip

"No!" he cried. By now, Mustang was walking away from us.

"That's Bastard killed 2nd Lieutenant Ross!" I yelled

"W-what?" my brother said.

"You heard him Al." Miyuki stated coldly, "that mother fucking bastard killed her, isn't that right?" she snarled. Mustang stopped for a moment before looking lazily over his shoulder and said,

"There was a kill on sight order issued on her, that's all to it."

"That's All, what do you mean that's all!" Al cried.

"I do apologize for keeping you in the dark about Hughes's death, but you must not object to orders, you must seek no explanation. Just simply obey, that's what it means to be a soldier!" Mustang growled out.

"No," Miyuki said causing all of us to look at her, "that just defines us as mindless, soulless people who are used as pawns in other people games!" She growled out. "And I refuse to be categorized like that again! If you become one of those people then where would we be in this world? Huh WHERE WOULD WE BE! WE WOULD BE JUST MURDERING PEOPLE LEFT TO RIGHT BECAUSE WE WERE FUCKING TOLD TO!" she screamed. Never had I seen her so angry like this before and what did she mean by categorized as mindless, soulless pawns? Was she used like that in her country?

We said nothing more after Miyuki's rant and 3 minutes later the rest of the military came, asking all of us questions about what happened. They even accused Mustang letting Maria Ross out of jail so that he could burn her up. As much as I hated Mustang at this moment, I don't think he would be that cold hearted.

"Revenge, it was all for revenge wasn't it." Miyuki said to Mustang before he left. He turned around and faced her

"What makes you say that?" he asked

"You have the same eyes as HIM." She muttered before going silent once again. Finally, after many questions later, we went to the hospital where Maria Ross autopsy was and while we were there, we meet up with Major Armstrong.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you about Hughes's death, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you." He apologized.

"It's ok you thought it was for the best." Miyuki mumbled from behind us.

"But because of me…" I clenched my fists together, it was because of me that Hughes died, it was because of me that Elicia lost her dad and now Maria Ross was now dead because she was accused of murdering Hughes, it was all my fault.

"It's not your fault Edward—" suddenly the doors to the autopsy roomed opened and out came two men, one was a middle age man, maybe turning 50, he had black hair that was starting to show some grey hair. He wore glasses and behind those glasses were stoic deep brown eyes. He looked pretty intimidating if you ask me. Next to him was the doctor that treated Miyuki back in East City! What was his name again…Tito…Obit…ahh Obito!

"Obito! So you're telling me you work as an autopsy surgeon now?" Miyuki chuckled as she greeted the doctor.

"Hey Miyuki! It seems this place is a small world," he chuckled "Now I usually I don't work here but we had a short number of staff tonight and we needed to examine a burned corpse which both Dr. Knox and I have expertise on." Obito said seriously, which really didn't suit him at all.

"Can we have the report?" a nameless officer asked.

"You can take over Old Man, I hate doing reports." Obito smiled, however Dr. Knox hit him in the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"Don't call me old! I'm only 10 years older!" he growled out. The nameless officer coughed and it immediately brought him back to the subject. "Err right, well the body shows extensive damage, you could hardly even identify the body."

"But we found a tooth, that narrowly escaped the damage, and we were able to identify her as Maria Ross." Obito finished for the Dr.

"How horrible, to char up a beautiful girl like her. You must have something against her to burn her up like that." Dr Knox said turning towards that bastard who was sitting away from us. He looked up but said nothing.

"Are you finally satisfied that you could avenge your friend's death?" Obito growled out which surprised us all except for Miyuki who just put a hand on his shoulder

"tch it makes me sick, a hero during the Ishbal War going so far against a girl." Dr. Knox said in disgust, walking away and I couldn't blame him. Obito glared at Mustang with so much intent that even I started to feel its affect.

"Why you little—"

"Enough Obito, he's not worth it, he's just scum." Miyuki replied harshly before dragging Obito off since he didn't stop staring. Now with Miyuki gone I glared at Mustang with all my might, who would have thought that he would just murder someone in cold blood.

"Colonel," Major Armstrong finally spoke up. "I can't even express how sorry I am that my subordinate would do such a thing." I could see that he was shaking from head to toe but it wasn't from sadness, "I had no idea that 2nd Lieutenant Ross would murder …she was always honest…hardworking…and thoughtful…" it was from pure anger.

Mustang just looked at him before saying, "You looked exhausted, Major, why not take a vacation?" his question took us by surprise, was this Mustang's way of saying I'm sorry that I burned your 2nd Lieutenant alive? "You should go to East City, there's many beauties there." And he just walked off. WHAT THE HELL!

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV **_

"Ow hey what the hell was that for! Why did you hold me back! That man deserved some ass kicking!" Obito struggled against my hold.

"Please stop making a scene, I'll explain to you when we reach Mustang's office." I sighed as I continued to drag Obito towards Roy's office.

"Wait what? Why are we going there?" Obito shouted.

"Because it's about Maria Ross's death." I explained.

Finally, Obito stopped struggling. "So there's more to it than meets the eye?" he asked serious for once.

"Yes, I'll explain everything once we get there." The rest of the walk was quiet until we finally reach his office. I knocked once and we heard a 'come in' so I slammed the door open and we saw Mustang and Hawkeye staring with shock.

"Ok, I'm here so tell me the whole damn story!" I shouted stomping my way to Mustang's desk and slamming my hands on it.

"Miyuki what are you doing here?" he asked looked at Obito with some suspicion.

"I'm here so you can fucking tell me why I had to lie to the boys!" I growled, "And you can trust Obito, he won't tell a soul."

"Ok I'm going to take a wild guess and say the women we autopsied on wasn't Maria Ross?" Obito sighed. Mustang and Hawkeye looked at each other before sighing.

"Correct, the person wasn't Maria Ross, it was just something we put together that had resembled a human."

"So this Maria Ross person is still alive? Ok I'm lost."

"So am I, I mean what was I suppose to think when I saw you almost burning her!" I shouted remembering the night's events.

_Flashback_

_Up ahead I could see two figures standing at the end of the alleyway. One of them was obviously Maria Ross and the other was Roy Mustang who had his hand raised ready to snap. Before I could yell at him to stop he snapped his fingers causing a huge blast of fire aimed towards Maria Ross. I could do nothing but watch and once it was over, I couldn't help but gasp at the sight I saw._

_There was Maria Ross standing unharmed and in front of her was a burned corpse!_

"_What the hell is going on!" I shouted running towards the pair. Mustang looked surprised to see me_

"_Miyuki what are you doing—never mind we don't have time." Mustang sighed as he went to unclip Maria Ross's identification chain and threw her in the trashcan and closed the lid._

"_Mustang—" he turned towards me and asked_

"_Please Miyuki, just act as if I just burned her, I know Maria Ross is innocent and this is the only way to free her so—" I held up my hand to stop him._

"_Fine I'll act for you, but I expect and explanation after this." I growled but smirking at the same time. Mustang was really one of the nicest people I knew here even though he acted very cold towards most people. _

"_Thanks" he smiled and he took her chain, put it around the burnt "Maria Ross" and burnt it as well to make it looked like her really did burn her._

"_Oh Mustang in exchange for this acting, you can't blame me for anything I do ok?" I said standing in front of the burnt corpse as I felt Edward's chakra presence coming._

"_Deal." He smirked facing the other direction as I started my oh so great acting skills I acquired as a shinobi_

"_YOU DAMN FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE THAT SHE KILLED HIM!"_

_End of Flashback _

"Thus here I am so I can get the full report!" I sighed as I finished retelling my story to Obito.

"Ah yes, but I have one question…did you really have to slap me that hard." Mustang whined as he nursed his bruised cheek.

I chuckled at him, "Yes I did. So tell me the whole story now because I would like some well needed rest." I demanded him.

"Well you see—"

* * *

"Why did I tell that stupid Colonel about that bastard!" I shouted to the skies as I took my place in the operation Mustang had planned.

You see after Mustang explained everything thing to us (even to Obito) he told us he had a plan to lure out the true mastermind of this whole ordeal and maybe even find the murder of Hughes. But he had to ask that question!

_Flashback_

"_And that's why we freed Maria." Mustang sighed as he finished telling us the story, "And by tomorrow morning Major Armstrong and Edward will go to the Ruin of Xeres to meet up with her and say good bye."_

"_Well I must say this was a pretty well thought out plan you came up with Roy, nicely done." I smirked at him_

"_Ah thank you but how do we know that—"_

"_I won't say a word about this, if Miyuki trusts me to keep this secret then I will. I don't ever break my promise." Obito said._

"_Well if that's all, I guess we'll be going—"_

"_Wait a moment Miyuki I just have one question for you. It shouldn't take more than a minute." Mustang said._

"_What now Mustang." I asked warily _

"_Back in the alley before we went to the hospital, you told me I had the same eyes as 'him'. Who is this person you referred to me as?" he asked. I gave him a sad smile as I remembered the bastard friend I had._

"_Sasuke….his name was Sasuke and just like you he wanted revenge but this time on his brother who killed his whole family. He became a monst—never mind. Just promise me Roy that you'll never kill anyone just for revenge. I have seen what it does to people and….it's not pretty." I whispered._

"_V-very well. You can go now. But please report back here at 5 a.m. sharp I have something for you to do." Mustang ordered._

"_Yes sir." And I left the room with Obito in tow._

_End of Flashback_

"Why did I even answer him?" I asked myself.

_Why? Sigh this isn't the time to ponder about this. I have to focus on the task. _In the operation Mustang had made me a part of, I was partnered up with Havoc who was going to gun down the place where Barry (I finally learned his name) and Falman were staying at. If Mustang was correct then we could possibly catch our killer tonight.

"Soooo how do you work this again, just pull this trigger and bam?" I asked Havoc as he neared the building where they were staying. Havoc just sighed

"Do you even know who to use a gun?"

"Nope but you live and learn right?" I smiled at him, "Let's get this over with so I can get out of this gloomy suit." I mumbled and Havoc just laughed at me. Well my outfit didn't change that much besides for the replacement of my red tank top, gloves (which were know pitch black) and I exchanged my sandals for some combat boots, and I had to get rid of the white cloth I wore.

"Come on lets go." Havoc said putting his mask over his face and stealthily entered the apartment. I sighed as I put my own black mask on and did the same. As we neared the room, we heard the sound of fighting going on and we nodded to each other. I kicked the door open and held my gun at the ready. In front of me was Falman also pointing his gun at me and he was about to shoot when Havoc kicked it way and started shooting at the strange man that had a skull on his face.

"The smell of cigarettes, and that outfit….2nd Lieutenant Havoc, Major Miyuki!" Falman asked. Havoc stopped firing and yelled at him.

"Hey! What do do think we're disguised for! This is why I don't work with people who aren't used to fighting in battles! No offence Miyuki."

"None taken." I growled.

"S-sorry sir!" Falman cried.

"Ok people we have bigger things to worry about so can you leave out the chit chat!" I said still keeping my eye on the 2 Barrys in front of me. How did I know it was the same person, simple, their chakra signatures are exactly the same. And since the armor Barry was just the soul that must mean that the human Barry was the original Barry. The human Barry suddenly lunged at the other Barry, slamming him into the wall and ripping off his arm.

"Hey! We need him alive!" I shouted and started to shoot at him. The Human Barry quickly jumped away and started running around the room.

"Quickly get outside!" Havoc said ushering us out of the room. I took a couple more shots at Barry before following him and the rest of the crew outside.

"But there could be enemies outside!" Falman argued but continued to run with us.

"Don't worry about that we have it covered." Havoc said. Finally, we made it outside and as the 3 men were looking around for the other Barry, I decided to look up since the enemy couldn't possible come from below us. (Unless he knew some earth jutsus or earth based alchemy) Just seconds later, the window from the 3rd floor crashed opened and out came the human Barry, landing just a couple of feet ahead of us.

Havoc and I started shooting (I must say this gun is really awesome but too noisy) but suddenly both of our guns jammed.

"Shit." I cursed as we saw Barry lunging at us, "looks like we're going to do this the old fashion way." I mumbled as I charged at him too.

"Miyuki wait—" just as the human Barry was about to slice me I dodged his attack and punched him right in the gut sending him at least 10 feet away from us.

"One point for Miyuki!" I smiled giving the men a victory sign.

"Watch out Miyuki!" Havoc cried. Quickly I turned around and saw that Barry was 1 foot away from clawing at me and I couldn't do a thing but brace myself. Suddenly there was a gunshot and I heard Barry scream in pain as he clutched his hand.

"That was close, thanks Riza!" I smiled at the tower where Riza was positioned at for this operation.

"Alright don't move!" Havoc said getting another gun and pointed it at Barry who was now growling at us. "We have some questions to—err can he even understand us?" Havoc asked

"Probably not but—"

"You got to be kidding me…" Barry the armor said cutting me off. We all looked at him weirdly, "this is, no, that's my body!" Ah, so he finally figured it out huh.

"What! How?" Havoc asked in surprise.

"They put some animal or soul inside my body!" Barry explained well kind of, it sounded like he was talking to himself instead, "and now he's come to get his soul back!" yup just as I expected it. "Hahah, this brings back old memories, I haven't seen my body since I was put into this armor. Finally I can cut up my own body as much as I want to!" he cried happily. Ok this man wasn't crazy, he was insane!

"Hey you just said not to kill him earlier!" Falman said

"Well you know what screw this mission! I just want to cut up my own body!" Barry chuckled.

"Well sorry but you can't do that, besides shouldn't you want to be back in your own body instead of cutting it up?" I asked.

"As you can see, that body won't last much longer." Barry pointed out and for once, I could actually smell the rotting flesh. It was so pungent that I even with my noise plugged I could still smell it and it made my eyes water.

"Damn you got a point."

"I can't stand it anymore I want to chop up my body!" Barry cried surprising us all.

"GOD DAMN IT WE SAID NO!" Both Havoc and I shouted but he didn't listen and ran at the other Barry.

"Shit, I hope my clone is doing better than this." I mumbled as we went after the 2 Barry.

* * *

_**Clone's POV**_

"Ugh this is sooo boring, why did I have to watch Riza? It's not like she can't handle herself. Shit I'm sounding too much like Naruto." I groaned. You see after Boss heard about Mustang's plan she thought it would be smart if she sent me to look after Riza just in case something bad happened to her. I mean she was sent to the tower alone and someone could easily kill her if she wasn't prepared enough. So here I was disguised as a female Naruto (it would rise suspicions if Riza saw another me especially when she saw boss just moments ago) watching over her.

"Man I wish there was some kind of—"

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! **I heard gunshots coming from inside the tower and cursed myself for not keeping a better watch over Riza. As I jumped down from the rooftop and into the window, I couldn't help but gasp. There was Riza, held by a fat but small Homunculus by the throat and apparently Riza had ran out of bullets so she was helpless against him

"Hey ugly!" I shouted making the Homunculus turn around. Quickly I gathered some chakra in my leg, ran at the pair, and kicked the Homunculus in the stomach causing him to let go of Riza. What I didn't expect him to do, was to grab me by the leg and throw me on the floor.

"UGH!" I coughed up saliva as I tried to get myself off the floor but then the Homunculus grabbed me by the throat and started to choke me.

"Time to eat." He smiled as he opened his mouth and I could clearly see the Ouroboros tattoo on his tongue.

_Shit, what am I going to do? I still need to protect Riza and—_Suddenly I heard the Homunculus cry out in annoyance and he threw me across the room as he tried to pry off a small black dog that had bit him on the shoulder.

"Catch!" I heard Fuery said as I briefly saw a gun thrown at Hawkeye. She caught it with ease and when Fuery came next to her, they started shooting at the Homunculus. Quickly I rolled away as the force of the bullets made him tumble back towards the window that I came through. Too bad they ran out of bullets. As the Homunculus healed himself, he gave us a sadist smile.

"Oh wow three people, I can have dinner, a desert and even a snack!" and slowly made his way toward us.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to be anyone's dinner!" I shouted running towards with a punch at the ready. He only stood there as I punched him but only this time he wasn't fazed by it.

"Time for dinner." He smiled as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Quickly I flipped over him and held him in a headlock. Behind Riza and Fuery I saw Mustang ready to snap his fingers but hesitated because I was also in harm's way.

"Hurry up and kill him!" I shouted at Mustang. "I can't hold him forever!" Riza and Fuery looked uneasy at Mustang as he decided what to do.

"I can't, if I use Alchemy I'll kill you—and who are you!" he asked

"Let's just say a friend of Miyuki's." I smiled "now hurry up and burn this mother fucker to a crisp! Don't worry I'll be fine!" Mustang still hesitated. "Damn it bastard! If you don't kill him now he may very well kill us so GOD DAMN IT JUST SNAP YOUR FINGERS!" his eyes narrowed when I called him a bastard but complied nonetheless. Milliseconds before he snapped his fingers I let go of the Homunculus and jumped high into the air and perched myself onto the roof of the building and I still felt the heat of Mustang's Alchemy as he burned the fat Homunculus. Once the flames died down, I jumped back to the floor and whistled at the sight.

"Damn, remind me not to make you angry Mustang." I smiled however, it was short lived as Riza and Fuery pointed their guns at me.

"Who are you?" Mustang asked ready to snap his fingers again.

I smirked, "Like I said I'm a close friend to Miyuki (very close I might add) but I must go now, see you later bastard." I smiled as I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. My work here is done.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Whoa." I mumbled as I remembered the events from my clone, "I didn't see that coming."

"Hey come back here!" Havoc yelled as we continued to follow the Barrys.

"God damn it, when I get my hands on them—" suddenly a car swerved in front of us and in the driver's seat was a smirking Mustang.

"Get in." he ordered.

"Yes sir/Mustang" we said but before we got into the car, we saw Al coming towards us.

"Wait, are you going after the murderer of Hughes?" we looked at Mustang waiting for his answer. After a couple of seconds he asked

"Are you in?"

"Yes sir."

"Then climb—shoot we don't have—"

"Not to worry Mustang, I'll just continue to run after them. After all I really do hate being cramped up in a car." I smiled as I started to run towards the Barrys.

"Wait Miyuki—" I think they stopped talking as soon as they saw me jumping onto the roof top and jumping across them just to get to the human Barry.

"Hurry up or you'll miss the fun!" I shouted at them gaining on the human but rotting Barry. I continued running after Barry for at least 20 minutes before he jumped down from the roof and into a research facility. "Tch he got away, but now how to get—oh hello Mustang, Riza, Havoc, Al, Barry. You guys took long enough." I said over my shoulder.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Mustang asked.

"Um…I trained a lot?" I said with some uncertainty, "look I'll explain to you guys later but right now our priority is to catch the rotting human Barry. He went inside that building."

"The 3rd Laboratory huh. Well at least this tells us that he's tied directly to the military. That's all we need for now, we'll be pulling back—"

"Well you can have fun with that!" The Armor Barry said running straight to the Laboratory.

"Hey get back here!" Both Havoc and I shouted. "Wait this could prove to be useful after all right Mustang?" I smirked.

"Your right Miyuki." He smirked back at me.

"Wait I'm lost, why is having an armored serial killer running around in a research facility useful to—oh I see." Havoc said finally getting our idea.

"Alright let's bring in this serial killer." I smirked loading a gun.

"Everyone Evacuate the building immediately!" Mustang ordered as we sped walked into the building following the Armor Barry trail.

"Um Colonel I—"

"Stay back, the man who broke in is a serial killer," we turned left at a corner and found a staircase going down to another floor, "my men will handle this capture. Order your guards to seal off the exits!"

"Yes sir!" the nameless officer said running off.

"Well he went this way that's for sure." I mumbled as I jogged down the staircase with my gun at the ready, "His and the other Barry's chakra are all over the place."

"Chakra?" Riza, Roy, and Havoc asked

"Later." I sighed as I kicked opened some gated door at the end. We looked around and to my annoyance there were 2 hallways that Barry could have gone through. That would mean we would have to split up.

"Great how the hell are we supposed to find him?" Havoc sighed.

"Miyuki can you tell—"

"No, there's something down here that's messing up with my chakra sensing. All I know is that they're down here somewhere." I explained to Al. It was true, there were hundreds if not thousands more chakra signatures coming from this floor and I just couldn't pinpoint anyone's. Even Al's chakra was hard to pinpoint and he was standing right next to me.

"We're going to have to split up." Mustang said.

"Yes sir" "Fine" "Right." "Yes sir" we all agreed.

"I'll go with Al down this hall." Riza said pointing to the right.

"Then it's going to be the 3 of us down the other…wait Al take a clone, who knows it might be useful." I sighed as I gathered enough chakra for a clone to last for about 20 minutes of fighting, 10 minutes of life and death fighting, or for about 3 life and death wounds. The familiar cloud of smoke came as my clone came back to life.

"Yo boss, what do you need this time." She asked

"WHAT THE HELL!" All 3 of them shouted in surprise.

"Look, I'll explain everything later ok just for now deal with it! Al you can explain to Riza on your way, and clone, don't do anything stupid." I ordered her.

"Fine, fine, geez party pooper." She grumbled as Al and Riza walked down the hallway.

"Would you mind—"

"Explaining, for now, I'll just give you a background story. I'm not from here, I'm from a place called the Elemental Countries, and over there doing this is perfectly normal." I explained to both men as we walked down the dark dreary hall. "Oh by the way can I take off this mask, it's annoying."

"Sure." Mustang sighed.

"Hey over here." Havoc said beckoning us over to a forced opened room. I whistled at the mess,

"Well I think it's safe to say no one has used this for a very long time." I said kicking a piece of debris. "But I am curious, what is this stuff?"

"I don't know," Mustang answered for me, "but whatever they did here was probably painful to someone." And he pointed at a box that had a variety of cutting utensils.

"Well I am just shocked," a feminine voice said behind us. Quickly we pulled out our guns and pointed it at her.

_Shit how the hell did he get in here without me knowing! This place is really screwing with my senses! _I cursed in my head. We couldn't see her but we heard footsteps coming and out from the shadows came that same lady I saw months earlier at the train station only this time she was wearing a tight fitting dress with some really long arm warmers and high heeled boots.

"It's bad enough that you stood me up for my date but now you're pointing a gun at me." She had an Ouroboros tattoo right over her heart but what surprised me even more was when Havoc gasped in surprise. How the hell did she know him?

"Selarus?" Havoc asked, "What's going on?"

"Havoc, if you haven't notice yet, that lady has the fucking Ouroboros tattoo!" I growled out.

"My, my, what vulgar language you have sweetheart." She chuckled at me.

"I got plenty more if you want to hear it bitch, after all that's what you learn when you live with men." I snarled. "But seriously," I turned towards Havoc, "do all guys go after women with big boobs?"

"I can't help it!" Havoc cried, "I love women with big boobs!"

"Fucking Pervert." I growled out moving away from him.

"Did you tell this woman about anything?" Roy asked.

"Ah no sir, I never said anything about work sir." Havoc said finally getting back to the land of reality.

"Do you know who Maes Hughes is?" he asked her, glaring at her with all his might. She only smirked

"Oh yes, he was quiet an intelligent man, too smart if you ask me. I wish I had the opportunity to at least pick his—" if there's one thing I know about Mustang in the short period of time I've known him, is that if you insult his friend then you're going to either die a painful death, or live a painful life. Without even letting her finish her sentence, Mustang shot at her in the leg.

"On your knees now!" he ordered.

"I'm sorry but it's going to take much more than that to make me get on my—" Mustang shot her in the heart twice this time and once in the head. "Oh how merciless, did you pick that up from the Ishbal war?" she chuckled as she healed herself.

"Great we have to face another Homunculus. This night's getting better and better." I sighed in annoyance.

"That's right," then to our surprise her right hand well fingers grew larger until they formed spears and then she stabbed herself in the heart and pulled apart the skin. Underneath it laid, what I believed to be the Philosopher Stone! "Take a good look, this is a Philosopher Stone." 

"What!" I cried out, "but how?"

"I was created by this stone, it's not a legend boys and girl, it's my heart."

"You bitch! How could you kill those innocent people!" I shouted

"Oh that really hurt," she faked mocked, "I do have feelings you know, after all I am human." She said.

"You know I have a feeling that you're telling us this, is because you're not planning letting us out here alive are you?" Mustang asked.

"Pretty much, oh expect for the girl, she's special sacrifice Father needs." She said smirking at me.

"Well then I'm not going to let you kill my friends then." I growled aiming my gun at her.

"To bad," she said, extending her claws at both Mustang and I, cutting our guns in half and even managed to cut Mustang's cheek.

"Damn it!" Mustang growled pulling out his gloves ready to snap.

"Too slow," and she clawed at the pipe above us and water came pouring out soaking us all. I was so glad that I had my boots on otherwise my Automail would hurt like hell.

"Shit, run Mustang, Havoc! I'll hold her off!" I growled as I clapped my hands together and with the pipes she cut, I created a sword with it tried to slice her with it.

"You're going to have to do better than that honey." She smiled as she cut my sword into 2 as if it were butter.

"Shit!" I cursed as I barely dodged her other set of claws, which managed to cut a piece of my jacket. Suddenly the water below us glowed a bright blue and I heard Havoc shout out.

"Miyuki get out of there!" and I saw a lighter being thrown into the room. I quickly transported myself out of the room and right next to Mustang as the room exploded into flames. Once the flames died down I turned towards Mustang and yelled,

"WERE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME!"

"Ow not so loud, and no, I thought you could just get out of there fast enough?" Mustang said sheepishly.

"You're so lucky that I think of you as my friend otherwise you would be like that Homunculus, dead." I growled out before going back into the room with Havoc to check the damage.

"Aw damn this lighter was given to me by one of my ex-girlfriends." Havoc whined.

"Ex-girlfriend? Really? Why are you even keeping that?" I asked

"Because—because, because I like it that's why!" Havoc said, I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you think she's dead though?" I asked as I checked for her chakra signature but still had no luck.

"Yeah, I can smell it; I'm pretty familiar with the smell of burning corpses." Mustang answered.

"But we're dealing with a Homunculus here, so—HAVOC!" I shouted as I felt a tiny flare in chakra right behind Havoc and that's all I needed to know that the Homunculus was still alive. Only I was too late in telling him. Underneath the floorboards came a set of finger spears and 2 of them went through Havoc's back and out through his chest. If he wasn't healed soon he could very well die of blood lost.

"HAVOC! DAMN YOU BITCH—UGH!" as I ran towards my wounded friend I failed to notice another set of claws coming out and pierced me through my lungs. I fell forward gasping for air as I saw the Homunculus dragging herself up from the ground, healing herself at remarkable speed and laughing evilly at Mustang.

"HAVOC, MIYUKI!" he shouted running towards me.

"G-go—to H-Havoc—f-first!" I gasped out. "I'll—be f-fine!" and I showed him my slowly but healing wounds. It wasn't as fast as the Homunculus or as my brothers but it was enough to make sure that I wouldn't die immediately.

"Don't kid yourself honey." I heard the Homunculus said right behind me, "he's as good as dead."

"No he's not!" Mustang cried taking Havoc's gun and aimed it towards her, shooting her in the heart reveling her Philosopher Stone

"Give up! There's nothing you can do to save him!" she laughed. However, Mustang just stepped on her and made a grab for her Stone.

"Then you won't mind if I borrow this!" he shouted and pulled it out of her body. She cried in pain as she felt the life (at least I think it was her life) draining away from her and she disintegrated into dust.

"U-use it—on Havoc—first!" I gasped out as he came towards me, "H-he needs—it!"

"Fine but I'll use it on you right after," he said moving towards his, no our dying friend. Just as he was about to use it on Havoc, the Homunculus regenerated herself back from the stone.

"You know you should first buy a girl dinner, before you stick your hand into her chest!" she chuckled evilly as she regained the rest of her body. Roy screamed in terror and tried to back away from her as fast as possible but he was too slow and I had to watch the Homunculus stab yet another friend.

"M-MUSTANG!" I gasped out crawling towards him. I couldn't let both of my friends die, I just couldn't! I promised myself that I would always protect them! I wasn't about to break another promise!

"I did tell you," she stuck her claws deeper into Roy's side, spreading the blood stain on his uniform, "that the Philosopher Stone is my heart." And she took out her claws and threw him on the floor, left for dead.

"Damn it—Roy!—Get u-up! R-ROY!—GET UP!"I shouted as I saw him laying there next to Havoc unmoving.

"I really hate to do this, I mean after all you were a prime candidate for a sacrifice." She chuckled as she took of his gloves and shredded it, making him useless if he managed to survive. "But you forced me to kill you." I couldn't take it anymore, ignoring the pain in my lungs, I pushed myself up and charged at her hopping that I could do some damage at least.

"Silly girl," she side stepped my punch and stabbed me again but this time in the stomach. "There's nothing you can do to save them. However, I can't have you dying on me so I'll have to take you to Father so he can heal you." She sighed as she grabbed me by my coat, "but I'm going to have to make a quick detour to eliminate the other nuisances." She laughed and she hit the back of my neck sending me back to the world of darkness.

_Damn it, Roy, Havoc, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you…I'm…sorry…please...forgive…._

* * *

_**Al's POV**_

"So you're telling me that, you're from a different world, and that there are things you can do besides cloning yourself?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked the clone Miyuki as we continued to run down the hallway.

"Pretty much." Miyuki said. "There's much more to explain but now's not the time. Hey look there's a door up ahead!" she cried entering the room.

"Wait Miyuki!" both Lieutenant Hawkeye and I shouted running after her. When we entered the room, I couldn't believe what I saw. There was Barry standing over the other Barry (who looked like he was now dead) who was standing in front of 2 huge stone doors.

"Sorry, but you got here too late." Barry said sounding somber, "look at him, my body's almost dead. I guess a body can't handle another person's soul inside them." I gasped in shock; does this mean that I could very well share the same fate?

"If a soul is incompatible with another person's body does that mean it's the same to a soul bonded to a suit of armor?" I asked aloud, "If so then there's no guarantee that I'll live long enough to even get my body back."

"Then we'll have to work harder right? We can't have you dying on us Al." Miyuki err the clone reassured me. Suddenly she turned stiff, and turned around only to gasp aloud. We quickly turned around, saw a woman with pitch-black long curly hair, with a tight fitting dress, with some black high-heeled boots, and had an Ouroboros tattoo on her chest. However that didn't make us gasp in horror, it was the fact that she was holding an unconscious and bloody Miyuki!

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Lust. But what's with the girl?" Barry asked turning around. Next to me, Lieutenant Hawkeye had her gun out, pointing it the woman. Lust (if that was her real name) threw Miyuki on the ground and growled at Barry.

"Number 66 care to explain me why you're helping the Colonel?"

"Well I thought it would be fun to mix things up a bit." Barry cried cheerfully, "Beside," he said now getting serious for once "I always wanted to chop you up ever since I met you!"

"You're such a pain in the neck 66," and then she turned towards me, "but I didn't expect you to be here armor boy, you just had to come didn't you? What a setback, now not only do I have to give this girl to Father but now you're forcing me to kill a second candidate!" she snarled at me. Miyuki stood protectively in front of me and shouted,

"What do you mean kill a second candidate and what the hell did you do to me!" the clone Miyuki shouted taking out her knife.

"Oh another Miyuki, well I can take care of that easily." Lust smirked as she raised her right hand and her fingers became claws. Before we knew what was happening, we saw the clone Miyuki get stabbed in the heart, lung, stomach and brain.

"Major Sabaku!" Lieutenant Hawkeye shouted.

"No it's ok Lieutenant Hawkeye, it's just a clone, it's not the real her." I assured her as the clone Miyuki poofed out of existence leaving the 3 of us to face the woman.

"Enough of the chit chats!" Barry shouted running at the woman, "All I want to hear is your screaming!" Barry shouted, jumping into the air and just seconds before his clever met her, with the same claws she killed the clone Miyuki with, she killed Barry with also.

"Now, now where were we? Oh yes I think I was going to send the Lieutenant with her superior." She smirked. Lieutenant Hawkeye's eyes widen,

"Wait a minute, when you said you already had to kill someone—it can't be—you didn't!" She shouted shaking her gun. The woman only smirked.

"YOU BITCH!" Hawkeye shouted shooting at her multiple times and continued to do so until she ran out of bullets. I never seen Lieutenant lose her control so bad, I think this is the first time I've seen her near tears. The woman in front of us was unfazed however, and just like Greed, red lighting surrounded her wounds healing them as if they were never there in the first place.

"Are you done?" she asked annoyed. When Lieutenant Hawkeye saw that her bullets had no effect, she lost it. She let her unshed tears fall and she fell to the floor crying. I couldn't do nothing and stand there, I had to help Hawkeye, since Miyuki was done for the count and Barry was dead. I had to do something.

"Stand up Lieutenant Hawkeye you need to get out of here." I said putting myself in front of her.

"So do you want me to kill you first?" the Homunculus asked sharpening her fingers. I said nothing and clapped my hands together creating a lance to fight her. "Oh my, it seems that you've seen the Truth." She smirked and sliced her claws at my weapon. As soon as it broke, she jumped at me and stabbed me through my armor. "It's such a shame that I have to kill you, you are a perfect candidate." And with her other set of fingers she aimed them towards the Lieutenant but I blocked it with my arm.

"Alphonse, listen to me, just leave me, save yourself and Miyuki." Riza cried behind me

"No!" I said

"Run!" she cried a little harder

"No I won't!" I shouted back at her

"Just GO!" she wept

"NO I WONT LEAVE YOU!" I screamed. "I'm sick and tired of watching people die! I just can't sit back and watch! I won't let anyone else get killed! Not when I can protect them!" the woman decided to slice through my armor this time and luckily it didn't do much damage besides take the bottom of my head off and gave me claw marks on my right shoulder and left arm.

"It—seems that you also—inherited—the W-will of Fire." Miyuki struggled to say as she got up behind the women surprising us all, "But you can let me take over." And snarled at the women, "I have some unfinished business with her."

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"-GO!" I heard Riza (if I was correct) weep, as I regained conscious.

"NO I WONT LEAVE YOU!" Al screamed. "I'm sick and tired of watching people die! I just can't sit back and watch! I won't let anyone else get killed! Not when I can protect them!" I opened my eyes just to see the Homunculus slice at Al and that's when I lost it. I wasn't going to let this woman kill Al and Riza, not when I failed Havoc and Roy, no, I was going to kill this bitch once and for all.

"It—seems that you also—inherited—the W-will of Fire." I struggled to say as I got up behind the bitch, surprising her. "But you can let me take over." And I snarled at the Homunculus, "I have some unfinished business with her." Quickly I took out my Kunai and slashed at her making her jump back. Before she could regain her footing, I jumped at her again and placed a roundhouse kick at her head. She lashed out her claws at me but I wasn't fazed. No amount of pain was going to stop me from killing this bitch!

"How are you even awake? Those wounds should have knocked you out for at least a day!" she growled running at me with her claws at the ready.

"Who gives a shit, all you should be worrying about is whether I will give you a quick painless death or one that would make hell seem like a paradise!" I clapped my hands together, created a sword, and thus began our battle or at least I thought.

"Just like that red-headed man, you both said the same thing." She snarled dodging my attack.

"Wait what red-headed man?" I asked

_Please don't say Gaara, I know Gaara and I say the same thing when it comes to battle, but please don't say Gaara—_

"I don't remember his name but all I remember was going into this wretched pitiful Sand Village. My orders were to kill everyone on sight and it was just too easy." She smiled as she managed to get pass through my attack and stabbed me.

"S-sand Village—"

"Even his daughters said the same thing after I killed him. The small orange haired girl was the first to die of those 2, and then I killed the red haired girl after she watched her sister take her last breath. I must say it was fun killing all those people. Especially that Blonde fellow, he was the only one to give me a challenge with his…"

_No don't say Rasengan please let this be someone else's family—_

"Rasengan." She smirked as if she was reading my mind. I stared at her with shock as she finished her last word. The only person who knew the Rasengan that was blonde was my brother and only Gaara and I shared that punch line….no it couldn't be possible, no it just couldn't be.

"No—y-you're l-lying!" I stuttered dropping my sword in shock. "You couldn't have killed Gaara, Naruto, Mei, not W-Winry! No you couldn't have killed them!" I shouted.

"Oh my, it seems I hit a cord, did I kill your family?" she mocked at me coming closer.

_NO she couldn't have killed them, but how else did she know about Naruto and his Rasengan, how else would she know about Gaara's and my punch line! She killed them, she killed them, SHE KILLED THEM!_

"Lightsout honey." She said right behind me extending her claws at me. I didn't even bother to move, I mean what's the whole point in living now. This bitch killed my only family, so even if I kill her, there's no home to go back to. There's no reason to keep on living now.

"Don't you dare touch her." I heard Mustang's voice rang out from behind me. I looked behind me and saw Mustang standing with his shirt off reveling his burned but closed wound. With his right hand, he held a lighter and if you stared at his hand, you could see transmutation circles written in his blood. I heard Al create a wall and I knew I should get to safety, but my will to live seemed to have vanished. However, I knew that this bitch had to be killed so I transported myself across the room and saw Mustang burn her alive.

"It seems that I can get on your knees after all." He growled sending her on fire once more.

"AHHHHHH You should have bled to death by now!" she screamed in agony.

"I burned the wound close." He glared at her, "I almost passed out from the pain of it." and continued to burn her. Even from the distance I was at, I could still feel the heat of the flames that I actually got some burns myself.

_Not that it matters, you can pretty much heal yourself in seconds to bad that bitch isn't lucky enough to continue to heal herself_ I thought evilly as I chuckled at the sight before me. Seeing the bitch in front of me dying was frighteningly heartwarming to me and that scared me.

"You said that I couldn't kill you," Mustang growled out, letting his flames go out for a moment, "But I'm going to prove you wrong!" he snarled and snapped his lighter and her screams of agony continued. "let's see how many times it's going to take!" this went on for about at least a minute before the Homunculus tried to stab him in the head, but Mustang set her on fire once more and for the last time. I felt her chakra diminishing away as she spoke her last words.

"You killed me—I hate losing." She whispered, "but there are worse ways to die then at the hands of a man like you. I love how cold and focus your eyes are…"she said as she fell back and disappeared into nothing but ashes. "I'll look forward to see those eyes wide with agony." Her final words echoed out as her Philosopher Stone fell and also disappeared into nothing but ashes. Seconds went by as we finally realized that she was forever gone before Mustang fell to the ground in pain.

"Mustang." Riza and I called out before rushing to his aid.

"Here, let me heal him." I said making my hands glow a light green before placing it on Mustang's wounds healing it before their eyes.

"You can heal?" he gasped out.

"Yes." I whispered, "Don't—worry I-I'm—a-almost—done." My voiced cracked at the end as the realization of the Homunculus words hit me dead on.

_Flashback_

"_Even his daughters said the same thing after I killed him. The small orange haired girl was the first to die of those 2, and then I killed the red haired girl after she watched her sister take her last breath. I must say it was really fun killing all those people. Especially that Blonde fellow, he was the only one to give me a challenge with his…Rasengan"_

_End of Flashback_

"T-there—g-gone!" I choked out stopping the healing process, "T-there—g-g-gone! M-my—family…THEY'RE DEAD!" I shouted as I cried my heart out, falling to the floor clutching my jacket. "GONE!" never had I felt so much pain in my life before this, it felt as if my heart was ripped into pieces and then stomped on. I couldn't bear the pain and I slowly lost conscious.

"MIYUKI, ARE YOU OK, MIYUKI—" is it possible to die of a broken heart?

* * *

"—SHUT UP HAVOC! UGH! HEY WHO THREW THAT!" I heard Roy shout as I slowly began wakening from my sleep. I sleepily glared at him, which made Roy and Riza turn pale white that even a ghost didn't compare to them. (I never knew why people turned so white when I glared at them when I was barely waking up…is it that bad?)

"Who the hell is shouting so fucking early in the morning?" I growled wiping away the sleep from my eyes.

"H-hello M-Miyuki." Roy stuttered out, "N-nice to see that you're well."

"Well? What do you mean—why the hell are we in the hospital?" I asked when I finally notice that Havoc, Roy, and I were in hospital beds and had some sort of injury on us. Roy had a bandaged stomach, hand, and a patch on his cheek. Havoc however seemed to be fine, but something told me that he was far from it. I looked down at myself and saw that my torso and stomach were in bandages as well. What the heck happened?

"You don't remember fighting that—"

"Havoc." Roy warned him, glaring at him shutting him up.

"Roy, what happened, why are the three of us in the hospital bed? What happened after we entered the Laboratory?" I asked getting impatient

He looked at me sadly as well as Riza. "You mean you don't remember?"

"No I don't! So tell me what the hell happened or else—"

"Um is this a bad time to visit?" Sergeant Fuery asked as we heard the door open. I turned around and saw Al and Ed standing right behind me.

"Hey you guys, not at all, come in. I'll just finish talking to Mustang later. Why are you guys here?" I asked getting myself comfortable.

"Hey Miyuki, we're just visiting you guys and Fuery brought something." Ed said.

"So you brought the map." Mustang asked

"Yes here it is." He said laying it on the tray that I had thrown at Roy minutes ago. "Well I have to go now, I need to finish up some paper work, hope you all get well soon." Fuery said leaving the room.

"So what's this map for?" I asked looking over Havoc to get a better view. It was a map of central well more like a section of it. In the middle of the map was the laboratory that I last remembered and then a red circle surrounded it indicating something but I didn't know what.

"I was able to approximate the number of steps it took to get to the doorway," Riza stated, "and I was able to calculate well estimate where the door was located. It's not exact but this is the closest I got." she pointed towards a large building that looked a lot like the central command.

"That's Central Command," Am I good or what! "But what's more alarming—"

"—It's the Presidential Estate. Its right above where we found the homunculus." Al finished for Ed. A sharp pain entered my head as foggy memories came back

_Flashback_

_Philosopher Stone….Ouroboros tattoo…Homunculus…my core…"HAVOC!"_

_End Flashback_

"—Miyuki! Are you ok?" Havoc asked. I looked up and saw the worried faces of my friends.

"Yeah I'm fine, just remembering some stuff. We faced a Homunculus down in the Laboratory didn't we?" I asked as I lowered my hands from my head. For a moment, Roy had a worried look in his eyes before it was replaced with his usual cocky one.

"Yes we faced a Homunculus down there—"

"Wait a minute, you don't remember what happened?" Al asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know why, maybe I had hit my head or something but either way continue on. So the doorway is pretty much right below the Fuhrer's house? Does that mean he's in on it?" I asked.

"Possibly." Roy muttered looking back at the map and continued to talk to the boys. I however was lost in my own thoughts. If what Riza found out was true then things just got more complicated. I know for a fact that the Fuhrer is a Homunculus (another sharp pain to the head) and I thought he was on our side. However, with this new piece of information, I have reason to believe that he may be working for whoever is truly behind all of this. It would make sense, that's why he killed Greed back in the Devil's Nest, that's why he also slaughtered the Chimera's that worked for him because Greed could have told them the truth about King Bradley. It was to keep his true identity a secret. Shit this case just got a whole lot more complicated.

It was already past 5 when the Elric brothers decided to leave the hospital room and go back to their dormitories. By now, Brenda and Fuery had joined us.

"The Fuhrer working with the Homunculus…this is bigger than I thought." Roy smirked

"I think it's a little bit too big." Riza chuckled.

"All the more reasons to pursue it." he smiled. "So I hope that all of you are willing to work—"

"Um Colonel," Havoc raised his hand from his bed, "about that, well I think that you'll have to count me out." We all looked at him with shock evident on our faces.

"What do you mean Havoc, you're perfectly—"

"The work the Colonel needs me to do require legs and I can't feel them anymore, Miyuki. I think that the Homunculus stabbed my spinal cord when she stabbed me." havoc replied sadly. Just as I was to say something, another pain ripped through my head as I remembered the scene when the Homunculus stabbed Havoc.

_Flashback_

"_Aw damn this lighter was given to me by one of my ex-girlfriends." Havoc whined._

"_Ex-girlfriend? Really? Why are you even keeping that?" I asked_

"_Because—because, because I like it that's why!" Havoc said, I just rolled my eyes._

"_Do you think she's dead though?" I asked as I checked for her chakra signature but still had no luck._

"_Yeah, I can smell it, I'm pretty familiar with the smell of burning corpses." Mustang answered._

"_But we're dealing with a Homunculus here, so—HAVOC!" I shouted as I felt a tiny flare in chakra right behind Havoc and that's all I needed to know that the Homunculus was still alive. Only I was too late in telling him. Underneath the floorboards came a set of finger spears and two of them went through Havoc's back and out through his chest. If he wasn't healed soon he could very well die of blood lost._

_End Flashback_

"Ugh damn it." I groaned as I clutched my head in pain.

"Are you ok? Should we get a doctor?" Brenda asked worryingly.

"No need, for the doctor is here!" Obito cried as he entered my room. I cracked a smile as I saw him.

"Hey Obito nice to see you again." He smiled mischievously

"Missed me already? Why I'm—"

"Say flattered, I dare you." I smiled sweetly at him. He put his hands up, while taking a couple of steps back.

"I was going to say um…happy?" he chuckled. I shook my head at his childishness. "Well on a serious note, I'm here to check up on all of your wounds, including you Mr. Jean Havoc. And you Mr. Mustang. So everyone who's not bedridden…out!" Obito said ushering Brenda and Fuery out of the room, he was going to do the same to Riza but stopped when she put the gun in his face.

"Sorry Doctor, but I'm staying." Obito gulped before raising his hands in peace.

"V-very well." Obito sighed as he took the clipboard from Havoc's bed first and looking through it. "So it says here that you can't feel you legs, correct?" Havoc looked down sadly before replying

"Yes, doctor." Hesitantly I asked Obito.

"You know Obito, Havoc along with Roy and Riza knows somewhat about us now and I was wondering if I could use my chakra to do a proper examine on his back to see if he's paralyze is permanent." Obito stopped writing and looked up.

"They know about—"

"Chakra, and that you're not from this world, yes we do." Havoc answered, "But that's about it. She promised us she would tell us more."

"That's right Major Sabaku you promised to tell us about your secret." Riza stated. Obito looked at me accusingly.

"You know the more people that know about this—"

"The more likely it'll spill out, yes I know Obito, they didn't drill that rule into my head for nothing. But I owe it to them Obito." He just sighed.

"Very well then, proceed with the medical examination, maybe with medical nin-jutsu he'll have a chance to walk again." I smiled at him

"Thanks, um Havoc are you up for—"

"Sure, besides I want to see how this Nin-jutsu works." He chuckled as he tried to turn around. With my help and Obito's we finally got him on his back and I began my examination.

"So how does this nin-jutsu work?" ask Mustang curiously looking over my shoulder.

"It's just…well I can't explain it in words so for now just watch. Ok Havoc, just stay still, you'll feel a cooling sensation, nothing else." My hands started to glow green and I placed it on Havoc's back checking to see if his wound was serious enough. After a minute of examining him, I sighed in defeat and helped Havoc back so he could face us.

"Well what's wrong? Is it that bad?"

"Well, with nin-jutsu you could be possibly healed but not by me. You would need an expert, no a master of healings to fix you up. The only people who I know are capable of doing this are Tsuande and Sakura but…they're dead." I sighed as I went back to my bed. "I'm really sorry Havoc, I really am but I don't possess the skill, healing the back is very tricky and needs exact and precise healing skills. Sorry." I muttered. Havoc just sighed

"Well at least there was a possibility." We stayed quiet for a couple more minutes before Obito came to my bed and checked for my injuries.

"Well all it says here is that you have multiple stab wounds on your chest and stomach, I bet by now they're half way healed." He chuckled marking my paper. "Are you having any other problems, nausea, dizziness, pains—"

"No I—"

"She's been having some head pain. Ever since she woke up, she couldn't remember what happened in the Laboratory." Mustang answered for me. I glared at him.

"Miyuki is this true?" Obito asked

"Just a little bit of pain here and there, it's not that bad really." I said trying to reassure him.

"Well it's just the fact that you never had a head injury though so there's only one thing to explain your memory lost. Something very horrific happened to you and you couldn't handle it so your brain just shut down. Preventing you from feeling the same emotion again, your brain is making you forget the event that happened so you won't shut down again. So—" Obito turned towards Havoc, Mustang, and Riza, "what happened down in that laboratory."

"Doctor with all due respect, I believe Miyuki shouldn't be here…" Mustang said carefully.

"What do you mean—"

"I understand, Miyuki, I'll send a nurse to wheel you out of here and—" I grabbed Obito by his jacket and pulled him to my face growling

"Obito I'll just say this once, I will stay here to hear what happened."

"Miyuki, as your doctor, no as your friend I really don't want you to hear what happened. I mean if it was so bad that your brain MADE you forget the memory then it must be that bad." Obito sighed.

"Does it look like I give a fucking crap! It's my memories damn it! I need to know what happened!" I shouted.

"Rasengan." I heard Mustang sighed and I immediately let go of Obito. Both of us started in shock at him.

"H-how do you know that word!" Obito and I shouted at him.

"The Homunculus told you that when you fought her and some other information." Riza said. Suddenly the memories came back in full force

_Flashback_

"_Who gives a shit, all you should be worrying about is whether I will give you a quick and painless death or one that would make hell seem like a paradise!" I clapped my hands together, created a sword, and thus began our battle or at least I thought._

"_Just like that red-headed man, you both said the same thing."__ She snarled dodging my attack._

"_Wait what red-headed man?" I asked_

_Please don't say Gaara, I know Gaara and I say the same thing when it comes to battle, but please don't say Gaara—_

"_I don't remember his name but all I remember was going into this wretched pitiful Sand Village. My orders were to kill everyone on sight and it was just too easy." __She smiled as she managed to get pass through my attack and stabbed me._

"_S-sand Village—"_

"_Even his daughters said the same thing after I killed him. The small orange haired girl was the first to die of those 2, and then I killed the red haired girl after she watched her sister take her last breath. I must say it was really fun killing all those people. Especially that Blonde fellow, he was the only one to give me a challenge with his…"_

_No don't say Rasengan please let this be someone else's family—_

"_Rasengan."__ She smirked as if she was reading my mind. I stared at her with shock as she finished her last word. The only person who knew the Rasengan that was blonde was my brother and only Gaara and I shared that punch line….no it couldn't be possible, no it just couldn't be_

"_No—y-you're l-lying!" I stuttered dropping my sword in shock. "You couldn't have killed Gaara, Naruto, Mei, not W-Winry! No you couldn't have killed them!" I shouted_

"_Oh my, it seems I hit a cord, did I kill your family?"__ she mocked at me coming closer_

_NO she couldn't have killed them, but how else did she know about Naruto and his Rasengan, how else would she know about Gaara's and my punch line! She killed them, she killed them, SHE KILLED THEM!_

"_Lights out honey."__ She said right behind me extending her claws at me. I didn't even bother to move, I mean what's the whole point in living now. This bitch killed my only family, so even if I kill her, there's no home to go back to. There's no reason to keep on living now._

_End of Flashback_

"No" I whispered as my tears began to freely fall, "No, it can't be—please tell me that was a dream!" I shouted to Mustang and Riza. They looked down sadly and shook their heads.

"Wait what happened—Miyuki!" Obito shouted as I threw off my covers and ran out the hospital room and nearly ran into Brenda and Fuery. I didn't stop to apologize, I just had to get out of here, away from Mustang and Riza's words, away from this nightmare.

* * *

_**Obito's POV**_

"Miyuki! Shit!" I quickly ran to the nearest phone and dialed the nurses' station to tell them of the situation but from they told me, Miyuki already left the building. "Shit, this is bad. Tell me what happened down in that Laboratory!" I asked the three military officers in front of me.

"I don't remember much after I got stabbed so you should be asking them." Havoc if I remember correctly said.

"Colonel Mustang…Lieutenant Hawkeye…I'm waiting."

"Well doctor, after Miyuki woke up from the wound the Homunculus gave her they started to fight. And well after Miyuki threatened the Homunculus that's when it went downhill." And Riza told me the rest of the story and I couldn't help but be in shock as well.

"So…you're telling me that the homunculus found a way back to our world and slaughtered Miyuki's family and village!" I muttered sitting down in the nearest chair. "So they're all dead?"

"It would seem so, but may I ask, what is her relationship to Gaara, Mei, Winry, and this Naruto person? I heard her scream those names out before she went into shock." Mustang asked. I sighed before I explained to them.

"Naruto is her only living family left alive. He's her little brother and as for Mei and Winry, they're her daughters, and Gaara well that's her husband. Here, it would help clear things up if I gave you a picture." I muttered taking out the copy of her family picture Miyuki gave me before she left. I showed it to the military men and woman and they gasped in surprise.

"She's already married?"

"And she has a family?"

"I wonder why she never told us." Mustang whispered before giving me the picture back.

"Because she didn't know if you would keep her secret. You probably changed her mind a couple nights ago when you save Maria Ross." I smiled. "You should consider yourselves lucky, from what Miyuki told me, she doesn't usually trust many people but when she does, let's just say you're lucky she's on your side and not on the Homunculus. Now if you shall excuse me—"

"Wait can you tell us more about your world? I would feel much better knowing a little more about Miyuki if we knew about her life." Mustang asked before I walked out the door. I stopped, thinking about his request before I sighed and grabbed a chair to sit down.

"Fine, but I'll leave out some of the personal stuff. That's for her to tell you on your own. So you see…"

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

I didn't know where I was heading, but as long as it was In the opposite direction of the hospital then I was fine. Anywhere was better than there.

"Miyuki? is that you?" I heard Edward call out from the crowed I was pushing myself through. Quickly I looked up and saw the worried look of Edward and Alphonse "is everything ok?" I wanted to tell them, it was none of their fucking business and another part wanted to tell them everything, but I settled with crying like a little child in Ed's arms.

"J-just—h-hold—me—f-for a—moment—p-please. I-it hurts—t-too—much!" I cried into Edward. Ed stood stiffly before placing an awkward pat on my shoulder.

"Um, it's ok Miyuki, let's go to our place so we can talk. Hey Al do you mind holding the bag?"

"Sure Nii-san." We started to walk and before I knew it, we were at the military sleeping quarters and Edward led me to the couch and gave me a hot cup of coffee.

"So Miyuki, what's wrong?" I looked down in the coffee before asking

"Tell me what would you do if Al died?" Both brothers seemed shock by my question.

"What's with the—"

"How would you live knowing that your only family died?" I shouted. They seemed a little shock at my outburst, but they just gave me a sad smile

"Well—"

"Nii-san would continue living." Al answered for Ed. And Ed gave him a soft but sad smile.

"Well I don't know about that—"

"NII-SAN!" Al cried in horror.

"Just kidding, just kidding. Well I guess I would try and go on living but it would be very hard, but I won't commit suicide because of it. Why are you asking us this question?" I grabbed the coffee cup tighter.

"Because I just found out my family died, they were murdered by that—bitch." I laughed humorlessly.

"So you finally remembered?" Al asked sadly.

"Yes. And a part of me thinks this is all a dream but, it's not." I whispered letting my tears fall into the coffee. The truth hurt, the idea of going home now seemed stupid. Why would I try to get back home when there was nothing left for me? "But what can I do?" I whispered to myself.

"Keep on living, keeping moving forward. I'm pretty sure that's what your family would want." Ed said noticing my depressing mood. But could I move forward and start anew? New tears, falling faster than before, fell into my coffee. I knew that Edward was right, my family would want me to live on, but the thought of it just broke my heart.

"Damn it!" I cried throwing myself into Ed's shoulder spilling the coffee all over me, "I—h-hate—w-when—k-kids a-are—right!" Edward surprise by my sudden outburst almost fell to the floor but managed to catch himself. As I cried my heart out into his small shoulder, I could vaguely hear him and Al whispering whispering words of comfort.

* * *

When I came to my senses, I found myself in a comfy warm bed.

_H-how did I get here? All I remember was…ED AL! _Quickly I threw the covers off but before I could even sit up, a gentle hand pushed me back down.

"Whoa there Miyuki, you really shouldn't be getting up that fast, especially with your wounds still healing." I looked over to my right and to my surprise, there was Obito looking at me with worry.

"O-obito? What—how—why are you here?" I asked confused by his presence, I mean this was the Elric brother's dormitory right?

"Well after you ran off and when I finished explain some of our life to the military officers back in the hospital room. Ah don't worry I didn't tell them about your personal life, just the life in general we had." Obito reassured me when I heard his news.

"Ah well that at least saves me from explain to them. but how did you find me?" I asked.

" I decided to follow your chakra presence and what do you know, I found you here, crying yourself to sleep on Edward's shoulder." He chuckled but I couldn't bring myself to laugh with him. "Well," he coughed when he realized that I wasn't in the mood for jokes anytime soon, "I came here because—I want to know if you're really alright." I gave him a sad look

"What do you think, I just lost my family."I whispered. I felt the bed bounce a little as Obito sat next to me and surprisingly, gave me a hug. "Wha—"

"Don't give up." He said, "Don't give up on living. Your family might be dead, but I'm pretty sure that they would want you to live on."

"You know," I muttered the tears once again reappearing, "Edward said the exact same thing."

"Well he's a smart kid." He smiled as he wiped away my tears. "Now I'm not telling you to just forget your family, but don't morn over them forever, and don't work yourself to death to forget about it, just…well…live? Sorry but I can't explain it any better." He said sheepishly.

"I know what you mean." I sighed getting up, "I'll try, to live I mean. But I'm going to need some support."

"That's why I'm here. I'm going to help you in every way I can. I'm pretty sure the boys will to." I cracked a small, almost invisible smile at his statement. The boys would definitely try to help me.

"Thanks, for everything." I whispered hugging him. He laughed softly

"You're welcome." Suddenly I heard the door open and I heard the familiar sound of clanking armor and the heavy footsteps of Edward's Automail leg.

"Their back? Wait where did they go?" I asked Obito

"Ah well they went back to the Laboratory to see if they could find the 'doorway'. That was all I was able to get out of them before they bolted out of the room."

"Well let's see if they found anything." I said opening the door alerting the 2 brothers in the room.

"Miyuki!" they both cried, "Are you feeling any better?" Al asked

"Not so much, but I'm getting there." I sighed taking a seat next to Al on the couch. "So Obito told me that you went to the laboratory again? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No they blocked the entrance with some Alchemy so I couldn't get inside." Ed grumbled.

"And you just came back? That doesn't sound like you."

"That's because we got a notice saying that Scar was back in town and that we had to go back indoors." Al answered.

"Wait Scar's back?" I asked shocked by the news.

"Yes and…"

"You're planning something aren't you?" I asked accusingly

"Well yes… you see while I was on that trip to meet with Lieutenant Ross, well I meet up with this group of Ishvalens and from what they told me, I think Scar killed Winry's parents." Ed blurted out.

"Wait a minute!" Obito cried, "If I'm I'm assuming right, you guys want to battle Scar again to avenge this Winry's parents. Are you crazy! This guy nearly killed you! He destroyed Miyuki's leg for heaven's sake!"

"No it's not like that! Trust me it's the last thing we want to do, but we have to face Scar."

"Why?" I asked

"Because remember what those Homunculus told us before, we're sacrifices that they need, so if Scar comes by and says wants to kill us, the Homunculus will have to intervene otherwise they will lose their sacrifices." Ed explained.

"That a pretty big gamble you're making! What happens if they don't show up! You guys are kids! You'll get killed! You can't just go and face them—"

"I'll help." I muttered.

"Wait what?" all of them cried

"I said I'll help. Obito's right, you guys are just kids, and facing Scar…well I don't think you'll last very long against him. In fact I believe it should be someone else to face him"

"Thank you—"

"But," I said cutting off Obito, "I also believe that if we were the ones to face Scar, no one else would get hurt not to mention we'll at least have a higher chance of succeeding."

"Miyuki! You can be serious! You're not emotionally stable yet and—"

"And what Obito? Who else will help them? Can YOU still fight?" I asked him. Obito stayed silent. "I know you care about my well being but we'll have a better chance against Scar and the Homunculus if I help. So I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

"But Miyuki are you sure—"

"Yes Al I'm positive."

"But catching a Homunculus won't be easy! They're super strong and they pretty much can't die!"

"Cant die!" a familiar annoying voice came from the window, "Was that hyperbole?" Ling asked

"Or are they actually immortal?" Lan Fan asked. All was still for a moment before I groaned.

"Why can't we remember to lock the damn fucking windows?"

* * *

"Well count us in! We would love to help you guys!" Ling said cheerfully.

"Let me guess, it's for the immortality right?" I sighed

"Yup. What's wrong you look kind of skeptical."

"Don't get us wrong, we are grateful with the help you've already given but this—"

"You would have better odds with more help." Ling said,

"He's right Edward, in times like these you need all the help we can get." Obito explained, "You would have a greater chance of success if he and Lan fan helped."

"Not to mention that this could be what would rescue my clan." There was a little stare down with Ling and Edward but after a couple of seconds Edward smiled

"Alright then, just remember we're in this together."

"Ok I promise not to run off with them." Ling smiled as he leaned back into the couch. "I owe you that much."

"Well it's agreed, tomorrow operation capture Homunculus and hopefully not get killed by Scar will start." I gave them a soft smile "wait a minute what do we owe you?" I asked. Ling just took out a slip of paper and handed it to me. I looked over it carefully and I nearly had a heart attack before I realized that it was for Ed. Quickly I passed the paper to him, not able to stand the numbers on there.

"T-this is for room service?" Edward cried as he read the bill.

"Well—"

"YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!" Edward shouted before kicking both of them out of his window.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" Winry shouted throwing the door open and causing us to go deaf for a brief moment, "DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY I HAVE TO WAKE UP TOMORROW!"

"Sorry about that Winry." I said said trying to get my hearing back to normal.

"Yeah we're sorry we forgot that you're going to catch an early train tomorrow to Rush—" Edward suddenly stopped his sentence as he realized something. "You know what, you should cancel that trip. I mean take a couple of days to relax and that." Edward said sheepishly. "And then there's the chance that my arm could get broken or even destroyed." He said in a smaller voice this time. 3…2…1 cue the wrench.

"You plan on destroying it!" Winry growled.

"Well if everything goes to plan then hopefully no but there's the slight chance that it could get broken." I said. Winry just sighed,

"Well whatever you guys plan on doing, just make sure it's not too dangerous."

"Don't worry Miss Winry, I'll make sure they'll be okay." Obito smiled at her putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Um who are—"

"He's my friend from Konoha," I explained, "he's a doctor so he's going to help as much as he can if any of us get hurt."

"Really? Well nice to meet you um…"

"Obito." He smiled shaking her hand. "Well I must go now; I have to prepare everything tomorrow so things can run smoothly. Bye Miyuki, Ed, Al, Miss Winry. Have a good night sleep." He said before walking out the door.

* * *

"Well I think by now all of Central knows about me." Edward smirked as we took a quick break at one of the cafés near the center of town once Ed was finishing his "acting".

"Well you were a little over the top." Al said.

"A little? Alphonse dear you truly are naïve." I sighed patting his helmet. Just then, a black car came by and stopped right in front of us. The passenger window came down and, what do you know, there was Roy Mustang sitting there.

"When did you become so theatrical Fullmetal?" he asked

"Colonel? Wait shouldn't you be still at the hospital?" Edward asked.

"If Miyuki could be let out early then I thought why couldn't I? Which reminds me, why aren't you in the hospital Miyuki?" Mustang asked

"Because you're a normal human being that has a body that slowly heals while mine, heals much faster than yours." I sighed, "So why are you out here anyways?" I asked leaning on the car.

"Hold it people are watching us, so get in…On second thought," Mustang choked out as Al squashed him, "let's get out." after finding an alleyway where people couldn't see or hear us.

"So Dr. Marcoh is missing?" Edward said.

"Yes, it looks like it, they probably took him captive." Mustang sighed. "There's also something else we need to talk about. I'm pretty sure all of you heard that Scar's back right?"

"Yeah what about it?" I asked

"Why are you guys showing yourselves off? Do you want him to find you?" he asked

"That's exactly right. We need to fight him and you can't talk us out of it."

"Are you insane? Do you remember how he tore you apart! Don't you remember how he destroyed Miyuki's leg?" Roy shouted

"That's only because I underestimated him. So this time, I'm going to go all out on him. But it sounds to me that you're afraid of Scar." Ed teased him. "Especially since last time you were…what was that word again…oh right useless?"

"It wasn't my fault! It was raining that day!" he shouted back at him, suddenly I felt Scar's chakra coming around the corner.

"Ok fun times over, Scar's here." I growled taking out a kunai as Riza took out her gun.

"You sure?" Edward asked.

"Are you doubting my skills?" I asked him.

"N-no just wanted to make sure." Finally we saw Scar entering the alley way and Edward and I smirked. It was time. Suddenly Riza aimed her gun at him but Edward stopped her.

"Wait don't shoot."

"Are you insane!" she shouted.

"No we just wanted to try something." Edward smiled as we prepared for Scar's attack. Scar slammed his right arm to the ground causing it to glow blue before it started to disintegrate. Quickly Ed and I ran to the side of the attack and Al created a wall to protect Mustang and Riza.

"Are you ready Edward? I asked as we ran towards Scar.

"Yeah ready." Quickly we jumped again as Scar destroyed the ground underneath us. As I was midway in my backwards jump I saw Scar coming towards me with his right arm extended. However before he could touch me, Edward quickly aimed at punch at him causing him to jump back.

"Thanks I owe you one Ed!" I said as I charged at Scar preparing a Rasengan. Seeing the new move I had, Scar quickly dodged my Rasengan as I pummeled through the wall behind him.

"Damn Miyuki! What kind of move was that?" Edward shouted as he and Scar both paled at the destruction of the Rasengan.

"Rasengan, it was my father's move and then it became my brother's signature move next to the Shadow clone." I smiled sadly, as I remembered my now dead brother. "It comes pretty handy sometimes. Now go Ed, Al!" I shouted as I slammed my hands to the ground creating snakes (well wolfs in my case) along with Ed, and the now joined Al, towards Scar. Scar however just jumped over them. From the corner of my eye I saw Mustang and Riza leaving the scene.

_Ok now all we have to do is wait for the Homunculus to show up and hopefully Ling, Lan Fan, and my clone can take it out smoothly. _I thought as the three of us charged into battle once more.

* * *

_**Clone's POV**_

"Ok can you guys just stop staring at me? I know it's weird but come on! It's starting to get on my nerves." I sighed as for the 10th time I saw both Xing "ninja's" staring at me with curiosity.

"Sorry but we never knew Miyuki could create a, um clone let alone change its appearance." Ling said. I sighed. Even though Miyuki did explain a little of her past to the two ninja's. They couldn't grasp it until boss created me. That made them speechless for about 5 minutes. They passed out when I henged myself to look like my brother so it wouldn't raise suspicions. So now here I was standing on the rooftop of the building were the original Ed, Al, and Boss were fighting Scar. Our job was to find the homunculus that would try to kill Scar, capture it, and secretly meet at our discrete location. Sounds easy right?

"It's ok but for now just pay attention to our surroundings, we can't let that Homunculus escape us." I said closing my eyes and trying to locate a Homunculus. Suddenly around the corner where the fighting was, I sensed surprisingly two Homunculus coming towards us.

"They're here." I growled.

"You can sense them to?" Lan fan asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was a ninja, so come on, let's catch ourselves a homunculus." I said, "Let's go." And I jumped off the roof and headed towards the two homunculus.

"Right." And they followed closely behind me.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Damn this is getting to close for comfort!" I shouted, as I had to back-flip to dodge one of Scar's attacks. I landed on the wall behind me but I had to jump again to avoid Scar attack. As I landed on the ground, he managed to land a solid kick to my side causing me to crash into the wall.

"Miyuki!" Edward and Al shouted. Quickly Ed charged at Scar to attack him but he quickly went on defense as Scar decided to target him.

"EDWARD!" I shouted as I saw Scar thrust his right hand towards Edward and he was just staring it at it in shock. Before I could substitute myself with him, Ed stuck out his right arm and clashed it with Scar. The only difference, this time Edward used Alchemy. Just seconds after they clashed Scar jumped back to see what damaged he had done but to all of our surprises, Edward's arm was still intact, smoking, but still intact.

"He used his own Alchemy to cancel out Scar's." Al said, "How reckless can he get!"

"Hey look," I said pointing out at Scar's now exposed arm, "is that the tattoo you guys were talking about?"

"Yeah!"

"You bastard!" Ed shouted hearing us, "You were the one!"

* * *

_**Clone's POV**_

"There!" I shouted as I spotted the fat homunculus that I err Boss encountered several days ago, running towards Scar and the others.

"I got it." Lan Fan said as she disappeared only to reappear in front of the Homunculus, kicking him in the face and sending him into a nearby roof.

"Nice kick." I commented as I landed next to her.

"Thanks."

"Hey there!" Ling shouted as we saw the homunculus get up. "That's one unusual body you got there!" he smirked as he got out his sword, "just how many people do you have inside of you?" the Homunculus just looked confused.

"Don't bother running from us, we know your presence and and we can follow you anywhere." I growled taking out a kunai.

"Follow me?" he childishly asked while smiling at us. "Then I'll just eat you now!" he growled opening his mouth so we could see his Ouroboros tattoo.

"Well at least we're positive that he's a Homunculus." I muttered.

"So you're able to detect his presence are you?" King Bradley said. I turned around in surprise

_How the hell—I sensed him moments ago. How could I not notice him coming behind us? _I gripped my kunai tighter.

"Be careful, you guys, it may not look like it, but he's a homunculus too." Both of them stared at me with shock.

"Ahh so you're on this too Miyuki?" he smiled at me.

"I'm not—"

"Don't try to fool me Miyuki." the Fuhrer growled at me. "I know it's you, who else can create a shadow clone and henge it into another person?"

"W-what, how do you—"

"Know about you? It's really simple," He smiled at me, "I was the one who ordered Lust to kill your village." For a moment I couldn't breathe, this man coming towards us, taking out his sword, ordered Lust to kill my family!

"So you were the one behind all this?" I growled gripping my kunai tighter, making my knuckles turn white.

"No, but I do have some authority over the Homunculus. However," this time he looked at Lan Fan and Ling, "you being able to sense Homunculus is a nuisance." He glared at them "looks like I'll have to take care of it."

"Ling, Lan Fan, get out of here, now! He's on a whole other league!" I shouted taking my eyes off him, which proved to be a deadly mistake.

"Lan Fan, Miyuki get of there!" Ling shouted. As I turned around I barely had time to dodge one of King Bradley's swords, but Lan Fan wasn't so lucky.

"LAN FAN!" we shouted at we saw King Bradley slice at her left arm. As she fell to the floor, we saw her drop her kunai and that King Bradley's sword was cut in half.

"Clever, you took a swipe at me with your kunai." He said. I growled at him as I jumped to her side trying to heal her wound.

"Can I eat them now?" the Fat Homunculus asked.

"Just make it quick." He said. With that said, the homunculus jumped towards us. He didn't make it far as Ling sliced half of his head and hands off. He had a pissed off look in his face as he landed next to us.

"Ling take care of Lan fan while I try to—"

"No you take care of Lan Fan, you're the only one who can heal her. I'll try to buy you some time, but please get her out of here." He pleaded. I looked at him and then at Lan Fan before sighing and started to heal Lan Fan as best as I could.

"Fine, but you better not die on me; I can't heal two people, and fight off two Homunculus at the same time."

"But you won't have to." I heard King Bradley behind me. Without turning around, I quickly pushed Lan Fan away from me before he stabbed me in the heart.

"Damn it, looks like you're on your own now Ling." I smiled sadly before I disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Shit, that's just great my clone just got killed! AH Shit!" I shouted, as I had to duck Scar's incoming hand.

"What do you mean your clone got killed? WAH!" Ed shouted as he jumped out of the way from one of Scar's attack.

"What else! The homunculus (I didn't want to tell them that the Fuhrer was a Homunculus yet) kill my clone! Shit!" I clapped my hands together creating a vortex of wind to drive Scar back. "Do you have any idea how to get him off our backs?" I shouted as Ed and I simultaneously clapped our hands together creating spikes.

"No not really." Ed shouted as we jumped back as Scar plowed his way through. "Shit it's a dead end!"

"Jump err climb!" I shouted as I ran up the wall, while Ed climbed the pipes. Scar slashed at the pipe Edward was climbing up, and before Ed could reach the ledge, he started to fall towards Scar.

"Edward!" I shouted jumping toward him. I grabbed him and held him above me so I could receive Scar's blow first but an Alchemy hand saved us. We looked up and saw Al at the end of the hand.

"Thanks Al!" I shouted

"We need to get out of here now!" Al cried.

"Couldn't agree more!" I yelled grabbing Edward by his trench coat and jumping over Scar and landed safely next to Al. without letting us take a breath, Scar once again disintegrated the ground below us and I pushed both boys away causing me to get caught in the attack. I wasn't hurt too much but as the smoke cleared up, Scar's left hand grabbed me by the throat lifting me off the ground. Without wasting a second he thrust his right hand at me head but I stopped it with my own right hand, as my left hand tried to pry his left hand off my throat.

"Miyuki!" both brothers shouted as they saw the position I was in.

"S-stay—back!" I choked out. I didn't know how long I could keep this up, since I was now see black spots in my vision. I needed someone to create a distraction.

"Scar," Al shouted, "you believe Alchemist have defied God, but isn't that hypercritical? You use Alchemy too!" Thank you Al for somewhat reading my mind.

"I explained it when we met earlier," Scar growled tightening his hands around my throat. "Where there are creators, there are destroyers."

"That's a lie!" Al shouted, "You're just using the name of your God to justify murder! Revenge is all you care about! When you killed Shou Tucker and Nina, I suppose you were doing it as God's work too!" a couple of seconds passed by before Scar spoke again,

"Interesting, I'm sure all of you saw that abomination didn't you." Scar said "alchemy created that tragic creature so that's that the science you spent following!" he shouted, "that Chimera was made because that man thought he could create when creation is the province of God alone."

"Maybe you're right." Edward said causing Scar to face him. "But why did you have to kill Nina! You stole what little life she had left!" he shouted.

"Foolish are you are, you must have known that, that Chimera could have never return to her human self again. It would have lived it's life as a laboratory rat treated as a test subject but never again as a human being"

"T-that—may be—right." I gasped out surprising everyone. "she—might a-as well—lived—off I-in a l-laboratory, but—what g-gives you—the r-right—to—kill h-her!" I growled "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL HER!" I shouted kicking Scar in the stomach causing him to let go of my neck. Before he could catch me again I jumped next to Alphonse kneeling down to catch my breath.

"Are you ok?" Al asked.

"Fine" I gasped out, slowing forcing myself into a fighting position.

"She's right though." Edward growled. "Even though we Alchemist have done some unthinkable things, what you're doing is still wrong! You're so self-righteous, do you remember 2 Amestrian named Rockbell!" Edward growled. "The order came to exterminate all Ishvalans but that didn't stop them, they kept on helping your people!" From the corner of my eye, I saw Winry standing at the hole Scar just blew up a few minutes ago, looking petrified.

"Winry." I whispered

"No, wait Nii-san!" Al cried out not wanting her to know the truth behind her parent's death. But Ed didn't listen.

"Don't you remember them; they were the ones who saved your life! And you killed them!" He shouted.

"No ED!"I shouted pointed towards the direction of Winry. Ed finally seemed to understand my message and gasped when he saw her standing there.

"w-what are you talking about Ed?" she asked

"W-Winry, I-I—"

"You mean—he's the man who killed them?" she whispered, "he killed my parents?" she turned to face Scar, "and what's worse, they helped saved you, and you still killed them." Scar slowly turned around to face her as Winry fell to the floor in despair. "W-why did you—they were my mom and dad. What did they ever do to you? They were doctors! They helped people they didn't deserve to die!" She cried. "Give them back! Give me back my mom and dad you monster!" she screamed. Scar just looked as impassive as ever. As Winry cried her heart out, I saw that a few feet away from her laid a gun and her hand was slowly moving towards it.

"Wait Winry," Ed said noticing the gun too, "you can't, no don't do this." He pleaded

"Winry please." Al cried.

"Winry don't do this, you're going to regret this later." I warned her, but she didn't listen as she raised the gun towards Scar. Finally, after a couple of seconds Scar spoke up.

"So this is girl is the doctor's daughter?" he asked mostly to himself. "You have the right, shooting me would be justified." He said. "Go on Shoot."

"No Winry don't!" Edward shouted

"Put down the gun!" I ordered her, but she didn't listen.

"You don't want to do this!" Al cried desperately

"Shoot girl," Scar said, "but know the moment you pull the trigger, there's no going back, you'll be my enemy."

"Scar!" Al shouted not liking the news we heard

"What the fucking hell! She has nothing to do with this!" I growled

"If you think that I'll let you hurt one hair on her head—"

"Will you kill me?" Scar growling turning towards the older brother "Until one of us dies boy, this chain of hatred will continue on." I glared at him knowing what he said was true. Back in the Elemental Countries, hatred triggered the many wars in our country. "But don't ever forget," Scar shouted, "don't ever forget that it was the Amestrians who first pulled the trigger during the civil war! It was your people!" Winry was now hyperventilating and it looked like she was going to shoot at him.

"Winry don't shoot!" Edward shouted

"Just put the gun down and get out of here!" Al cried.

"Winry Rockbell, listen to me! Put the fucking gun down, it is not in you to kill someone! You're not that kind of person!" I yelled at her. Our pleas and orders went deaf on her ears.

"If you can't shoot, then do as the boy told you." Suddenly to our surprise he thrust his right hand to the floor, causing the floor to disintegrate underneath Edward, "you're in my way!" Edward jumped out of the way but as he was flying in the air. He then decided to attack Winry but Edward slid in front of her so that he would get the blunt of the attack.

"EDWARD/NII-SAN, WINRY!" Al and I cried. To all of our surprises Scar just stopped just a foot away from Ed's head. While Scar stood there hesitating, Al and I took this opportunity to distract him away from Ed and Winry. Al jumped towards him and aimed a punch at his head. Scar dodged it and jumped back when I aimed a roundhouse kick to his head.

"Miyuki jump!" not having to be told twice I jumped into the air and below me I saw Al send blocks of Alchemy at Scar who was jumping backwards. He landed near a wall, but before we could attack him again, he destroyed the wall behind him.

"Ed you idiot! What are you doing?" Al screamed at his brother. "Both of you will get killed!"

"Get Winry somewhere safe Ed! Quickly!" I shouted running towards Scar before he could escape my sight. Al quickly followed me. "Al and I will be waiting for you!" we followed Scar for a good 5 minutes before we finally caught up to him to attack him. "Al now!" I shouted

"Right." Al clapped his hands together creating a hand that raced towards Scar. He jumped into the air to avoid it and managed to land a safe distance away. Without wasting anytime, Al and I created a block of stone to push ourselves into the air and land right before Scar.

"There's nothing inside of that suit of armor is there?" Scar suddenly asked. "You poor boy, Alchemy has trapped you in that metal prison, but yet you still have faith in it!" A said nothing but clapped his hands together before placing it onto the water tank next to him causing a hole to appear where Scar was. Before the water could hit him, Scar jumped out of the way and landed onto the ground below us. We quickly followed him.

"True, there are many things about this body that are inconvenient but it's nothing I can't live with. I don't need pity from anyone!" Al growled, "My brother used Alchemy to save my life, to regret the form I have now, would not only mean rejecting Alchemy, but also turning my back on him. I believe in my Nii-san and I believe in Alchemy, I will not lose faith! I want to believe!" Al cried.

"Oh do you now?" Scar said as he raised his hand when the water from before fell right on it. Without any warning, he created steam from that water hindering our eyesight.

"Al to your right!" I shouted as I felt Scar coming towards Al. Having heard my call, Scar instead turned on me and since I didn't see it coming I braced myself. However, I heard a battle cry and before Scar could land a hit on me, I saw Ed's boot kicking him out of the way.

"Thanks Ed." I sighed in relief as we quickly ran out of the steam.

"Sure no problem."

"Wait Nii-san where's Winry?" Al asked.

"Don't worry she's safe." Edward reassured his brother, "no thanks to me though, I made her cry again."

"You really should be more careful Nii-san." I could see Ed's eye twitch in annoyance but he stayed quiet. "She doesn't like to see you fighting like that"

"Yeah I know, but" Ed, now changed into a fighting stance, "she's gone now so let's end this."

"I couldn't agree more Ed." I smiled softly as I went into my fighting stance.

"Oh I found you!" the Homunculus from earlier shouted as he landed right behind Scar.

"It's you again." Scar said.

"Great, it's him." I growled. "So not only do we have to face Scar, but now we have to deal with a cannibal Homunculus."

"Homunculus?" Edward asked

"Look at his tattoo on his tongue." I pointed out and both brothers gasped in surprise. Without wasting anytime, the Homunculus charged at Scar, opening his mouth to eat him up. Before he could even take a bit out of him, Scar caught him by the neck, slammed him to the floor, and used his right hand to "kill" Scar's victory was short lived as the homunculus quickly healed himself and butt headed Scar into one of the nearby cargo before he slammed his whole body at him. The homunculus jumped back but before he could take another hit at Scar, the three of us kicked him away. Then to all of our surprise one of the sewer holes blew open and out jumped Ling, shirtless, Sword in his mouth, and a grenade in his hand. He sure did look pissed at the homunculus.

"Ling!" I shouted relieved that he survived the Fuhrer's attack. As he came closer to the ground, he landed on top of the fat homunculus, and forcefully stuck the grenade into his mouth.

"Move it!" he shouted jumping away from him. We followed his advice and not a second later, the Homunculus blew up from the inside out spilling his blood and guts everywhere.

"So that's how it would look like when you put an exploding tag into someone's body." I muttered, as the body parts of the homunculus disintegrated into ash. As I looked at the main body, I saw that It was slowly repairing itself despite the amount of blood and body parts it lost.

"Get me some strong cable!" Ling ordered Ed.

"Got it!" Ed shouted running towards the railroad and from the railroad tracks; he created the cable Ling needed. He threw it at Ling and as the Homunculus started to gain back it's original form, Ling and I tied it's body up.

"Your own regenerating abilities are working against you. Your body keeps expanding, keeping you nice and tight between these cables." Ling growled. "You're mine now homunculus!"

"So we have the homunculus captured….now what?" I asked. "We can't just roll him out of here." Just then, we heard the screeching of a car, when we looked up, there was Lieutenant Hawkeye (in a disguise) driving towards us, aiming her gun at Scar. She shot two bullets into Scar's leg, making him handicap for a while. Just as she was about to hit us, she swerved the car stopping about five feet away from us.

"Put him in." she ordered Ling, "we're getting out of here." Not hesitating, Ling quickly lifted the heavy Homunculus, threw him into the car and jumped in.

"Wait a minute Lie—"

"Don't Ed, she's undercover." I stopped Ed before he could revel anymore.

"Oh." Riza gave me a thankful look before she drove off as the officers were coming towards us.

"Wait what's going on!" Al cried.

"Al the MPs are watching, pretend you don't know her. Don't worry Al, everything's alright. I'm pretty sure Mustang's behind this and we have to trust him ok?"

"Fine."

"But first we have some unfinished business." Ed growled as he ran towards the almost escaping Scar. Ed quickly punched Scar in the face and he dodged the rest of the Scar's attacks. As Ed jumped back, Scar destroyed the ground where Ed was, but he quickly jumped out of the way. So here, I was standing next to Ed with Al on my far right, ready to take down Scar once and for all.

"Ready Al, Miyuki!"

"Ready!" we cried clapping our hands simultaneously but before we could even put them down to the floor, I saw a little girl kick Al's armor, causing him to crash into the ground.

"What the—" Ed didn't have time to finish his sentence as the little girl turned on him and sent him to the ground too. Once Ed was on the ground with his brother, she turned to face me, and I couldn't help but gasp aloud. This girl looked exactly like Mei, but with black hair and with braids instead of pigtails, my daughter wore. She took this time to attack me, and it was my instincts that saved me otherwise I would be on the floor with the brothers. Quickly I took out a kunai and threw it at her aiming for her shoulder (I couldn't wound this girl too badly since she looked just like my daughter) but I was surprise when she took out her own set of kunai and threw them at me. I jumped over the rain of kunai and I had to swerve my body to dodge another attack from her. I sent her a roundhouse kick at her but she expertly dodged it, but before I could even land another attack on her, she jumped back and landed next to Scar

"Are you ok Scar?" she asked, "Hey you guys better leave him alone, this man is the servant to the man who saved my life! You puny little boy!" she yelled at Edward.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY!" Edward screamed. Suddenly the officer came, surrounding the lookalike Mei and Scar pointing their guns at them telling her to step away from Scar.

"Looks like we're outnumbered," she muttered taking out at least 10 kunai. Quickly I got out my set of kunai too just in case she decided to throw them at the officers. "It's time for us to retreat!" and she threw 5 kunai at each cargo train. She then quickly created an almost transmutation circle with a star in the middle, threw another 5 kunai at the ground, and when she placed her hands on the circle casing the other kunai she threw to react.

"Duck!" I shouted as the cargo exploded creating a large amount of smoke making us unable to see anything. One the smoked cleared up, we saw that the little girl and Scar had escape.

"Damn it!" Ed growled "he got away!"

"But who was that girl?" Al asked.

"I don't know." I muttered, "I don't know."

* * *

"Al where did you find that panda?" I asked as Al showed us the panda he found. I could see several tick marks forming on Ed's forehead.

"WE'RE A LITTLE BUSY TO BE ADOTPING ANIMALS RIGHT NOW!" Ed shouted and it didn't help that we were in a car so it sounded 10 times louder than usual.

"I couldn't leave her alone in the middle of that mess!" Al cried defending the panda

"FIRST STRAY CATS AND NOW PANDA BEARS! JUST HOW MANY ANIMALS CAN YOU STUFF INTO THAT ARMOR OF YOURS! GET RID OF IT!"

"What a heartless thing to say!" Al growled holding the panda bear away from his brother. "Besides look how sweet and gentle she is." Al said poking her cheek. The panda had enough of the poking and bit Al's finger. However since Al was just a suit of armor he didn't feel a thing. "It's alright your safe now." He said instead. The panda realizing that it wasn't doing any harm to Al cried in shock.

"We're here." I said as the car pulled up to the military headquarters. The officer then led us into a room where they held Winry in and to our surprise, there was the Fuhrer sitting with her!

"Oh hello King Bradley." I said trying to cover my surprise.

"Hello there Fullmetal and Whirlwind Alchemist." King Bradley said smiling at us.

"Fuhrer Bradley this is a surprise." Edward said. True, I didn't expect him to be here with Winry at all.

"What brings you here?" Al asked

"I heard that a childhood friend of yours was under our protection here at the command center. As a friend of such an important Alchemist, she deserve our every courtesy." The Fuhrer said smiling at us again. "Well" he said getting up from his seat, "I should be on my way now. If you please excuse me miss." He said bowing a little at her.

"Oh of course sir." Winry said doing the same thing. As he walked out we couldn't help but stare at him and we even made sure he was out of our eye and hearing sight before talking to Winry again. As Ed promised Winry (this was after we left to fight Scar I believe), he told her how her parents died. She did seem sad that her parents died trying to help someone but I think it was the fact that they helped people that made her mind rest in peace. So after telling her the story we ended back at the military headquarters where we were staying at and to our surprise there was a call for Winry. With my super hearing, I was able to find out that all the customers she had in Rush Valley wanted her back at the shop because well she was awesome at fixing their Automail. (I mean she's a genius!) I could see a smile forming on her face as she realized that people needed her.

"Thank you, all of you for stopping me back there." Winry said from the window of her train compartment. After Winry finished her call, she quickly went to pack her bags so she could leave for Rush Valley before the last train out of here left. So here we are, standing at the train station bidding her good-bye. "I forgot that there were people that depended me. If I had shot him…I don't think I could have faced them." she said.

"No problem." I whispered.

"Of course." Al said. Edward said nothing but I could tell he also agreed with us. Then with a happier voice she said

"I expect you to take good of your Automail, Ed and the same goes for you Miyuki. Even though you haven't broken it yet, I still think that you'll break it with the stuff you do." I chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry I don't plan on breaking it anytime soon."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Ed smiled giving her a quick thumbs up.

"Oh and I'll send some good polishing oil to you soon Al."

"Great." Al said. After a few moments of silence Winry spoke up again

"And no dying alright."

"Right." We all answered her. "Oh and Winry," Ed began, "next time I make you cry—" his voice was cut off by the warning bell on the train but I could still here him perfectly well and I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Wait what, I can't hear you Ed." Winry said. Instead of repeating himself, Ed just walked away.

"Nii-san, wait up!" Al cried catching up towards him but before he left, he bid good-bye to Winry as did I as I followed him to catch up to Ed.

"Come back Edward!" Winry shouted, "What were you saying!" Edward stopped and turned around glaring at her but it wasn't out of hatred but of determination.

"The next time I make you cry, I hope they will be tears of joy! And that Al and I will be back in our normal bodies and that your cry out of sheer joy! That's a promise!" Ed shouted. I could see Winry smiling at him before she laughed aloud waving at us. As the train whistle once again rang, we turned around and walked out of the train station as the train left.

"Take care Winry." I whispered, "take care."

As we were a couple blocks away from the train station, a grey car pulled in front of us. As the driver's window came down, we saw Mustang sitting there.

"Get in." all he said and we complied. After a couple minutes of driving, we ended up almost at the edge of town but before we left the city, we stopped at a house. Mustang got out and waited for whoever lived here to show up. A couple minutes later, this said person did show up but to our surprise, Obito with him.

"Aww come on Knox, one little night out isn't going to kill you! You'll have fun!"

"Will you stop pestering me; I don't want to go out—oh."

"What do you mean—Oh hello Colonel Mustang, what brings you here?" Obito asked as the both of them came nearer to Mustang.

"Dr. Knox, Dr. Uchiha, wait what are you doing here?" Roy asked Obito.

"This little punk wanted me to join him for a little "night out" but I said no, and he won't stop bugging me." Dr. Knox growled.

"Hey I'm not a punk." Obito whined.

"You're right, you're a whining punk." Dr. Knox growled.

"Oh I'm hurt." Obito cried dramatically, pretending that his statement really hurt.

"So why are you here Mustang?" Dr. Knox answered ignoring Obito.

"Someone's badly injured and I came to you because we need a doctor."

"Hey am I chop liver or something! I am a doctor too you know!" I shouted from the car

"Hey Miyuki, I see you're in one piece!" Obito smiled as he noticed me.

"Well if she's a doctor then you won't need me." Dr, Knox sighed as he opened the gate to his home.

"Aww come on Dr. Knox! This can be our night out! Sneaking out, doing things behind the military's back, heal the criminals and—"

"Shut up Obito."

"But, I would feel much more reassured with you there." Mustang sighed, "and I know you have a family and you don't want to endanger them but I would appreciate if you would come." After a couple of seconds, Dr. Knox sighed giving in.

"Fine, wait here I'll get my instruments."

"Yes road trip! OW! Hey that hurt!" Obito cried as one of my kunai managed to scratch him.

"Shut up and get in the car." I growled moving to the back seat to make more room; this was going to be a long ride.

We finally made it back to the safe house where in about an hour maybe less. The tiny little cabin house was located in a secluded forest; it seemed to be abandoned but yet also seemed to be in tip top shape. As we came closer, we saw that there were lights on and Lieutenant Riza was waiting for us.

"Report." Mustang ordered her was we all came out of the dark.

"Her condition still hasn't changed, it may have gotten a little worse though."

"Wait you mean Lan fan got hurt?" Edward asked.

"Yes, her left arm is now missing." Ed, Al, and I couldn't help but gasp at the news. Lan Fan had lost her arm! But how, I was almost done healing it when my clone disappeared.

"Take me to her." Dr. Knox said taking out his medical supplies. Riza nodded and led us inside the house to where Lan fan was resting. As ling told the story how he and Lan Fan got away, Dr. Knox, Obito, and I couldn't help but yell,

"You let her walk in the sewage with her arm cut off! Don't blame me if she gets Locked Jaw./ Are you crazy! But nice plan by the way./ You're crazy!"

"Ok ok, everyone out of the room except you Obito, I'm going to need your help." Dr. Knox sighed pulling up his sleeves.

"Yes sir, oh and can Miyuki stay? She might be more help than you realize." Dr. Knox seemed to ponder over about his but eventually he agreed. Everyone left the room except for the 3 of us and we prepared for Lan Fan's mini surgery.

"We're first going to have to clean the wound though so it won't get any infections but—damn I ran out of alcohol." Dr. Knox sighed as he looked through his bag.

"If it's not too much trouble I can clean the wound." I said.

"With what, I don't see you having any rubbing alcohol with you."

"With this, Obito please hold Lan Fan, down. It might hurt her a bit." I said moving towards Lan Fan's ripped arm. My hands glowed a light green as I began to clean her wound. I could hear Dr. Knox gasp of surprise behind me but he did nothing to stop me. Lan Fan did move in pain but Obito held her down so she wouldn't as move as much. Two minutes went by before I was finally done with cleaning her wound. There were no harmful bacteria in her wound now that she caught in the sewer and it was now safe to operate on her.

"So—um I owe an explanation don't I?" I said as I turned around to see Dr. Knox starting intently at me.

"Yes…you do."

"Shit."

* * *

"It's done, you guys can come inside now." I said wiping of sweat and blood off me as I called in Ling, Ed, and everyone else. "The surgery was a success." I smiled finally glad that something good happened.

"Hey she's waking up!" Al cried as Lan Fan opened her eyes.

"Are you ok? Is there anything we can do?" Edward asked her. She smiled weakly at him and gasped out

"That trap of yours worked p-pretty well. But—I'm useless without my arm." She whispered sadly. "I'm going to need to find a replacement."

"Well I do know a great Automail engineer." Ed smiled at her showing his right arm to her. I smiled at the scene and walked out of the room, my next job, comfort Ling. I found him sitting near the doorway of the room and sat next to him.

"It's not your fault you know." I whispered to him, "this—"

"Don't." he muttered, "it's my fault; I was the one to agree to this, I wasn't prepared for this."

"Who is?" I asked him, "no one, it's one of those things where you have to have a real life experience to know what to do. And truth to be told every time it happens you'll feel just like this, worthless, guilty and sad. But know this, if you learn from your experiences then accidents like this won't happen as often."

"She's right." Mustang said coming towards us with a lantern. He gave out his hands towards Ling. "I'm with the State Military, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang—"

"Otherwise known as the Colonel bastard by Ed and I." I interrupted him hopping to ease up some of the tension. It worked; Ling cracked a smile, but the Colonel, ehh not so much

"Will you stop calling me that!" he yelled and I stuck out my tongue at him. Ling the stood up and put his hands together bowing at Roy and then shook his hand.

"And I am Ling Yao, the 12th son of the emperor of Xing. I appreciate you finding a doctor."

"It was no problem." He smiled.

"Great don't give me credit." I mumbled sarcastically and smiled.

"Ahh yes I have to thank you too Miyuki, if it wasn't for your warning it might have turned out differently." Ling said bowing at me.

"It was nothing oh and speaking about Homunculus, what are we going to do with him?" I asked pointing towards the other door that held the Homunculus. Roy lit up the room with the lantern and we could easily see the Homunculus tied up.

"Ooooh what's that?" Obito asked coming with Dr. Knox, Ed, and Al.

"That's Gluttony (so that's his name) he's a homunculus." Ling answered for Obito.

"He and his friends appear to have connections with some of the Military senior staff." Roy said.

"It goes much deeper than that Roy." I growled.

"Wait what, what do you mean by that."

"King Bradley is a homunculus." I simply said.

"What! How did you find out?" Al asked

"Edward remember when were were at the Devil's Nest in Dublith and I went to rescues Al?" Edward and Al nodded, "Well after I set Al free well my clone decided to go and maybe back up King Bradley with his fight with Greed. Instead of helping I found out that King Bradley has the Ouroboros Tattoo on his eye…he was a homunculus."

"What!" Edward cried

"Our ruler, a Homunculus?" Al shouted

"And you didn't bother telling us this why!" Roy growled at me. I only glared at him back.

"I wasn't sure if he was on our side or not! Greed wasn't with the other Homunculus so I thought that maybe the Fuhrer, too, deflected from the group and decided to help us!" I growled back at him, "it wasn't until today that I realized that he wasn't with us! But he's different that the other Homunculus we faced." I muttered at the end.

"You realized that too." Ling said and I nodded.

"Yes, he doesn't have the same, inhuman chakra the other Homunculi have. So what does that make him?" I asked aloud.

"He still has to be human otherwise he wouldn't be able to have a son!" Al said. "The book says that homunculi can't reproduce."

"But isn't his son adopted?" Obito asked.

"Yes he is so there's no direct blood relation towards him and Selim." Dr. Knox answered for us. Roy surprisingly chuckled at this news.

"Whether he's a monster or not, with these new developments, it's be easier to remove him from the seat of power." He smirked, "but first we have to get information out of this one. And I'll take his stone; it may be helpful in treating Havoc."

"Hey you! Lan Fan lost her arm to get him! He's our captive we're taking him back to Xing!" Ling shouted grabbing his coat

"Hey we need it to get our bodies back!" Ed shouted. "We've been looking for this for a long time! We're not going to let you walk out of here with it!"

"That's right!—"

"You're an illegal alien—"

"Hey we could use this to get back—"

"Is this argument joinable?"

"Well good luck with this Mustang," Dr. Knox sighed, "I'm going home." Suddenly I felt Gluttony's chakra flare up and when I looked at him, I could see pure rage on his face.

"Mustang, Mustang was one who killed Lust! Mustang must pay for what he did to her!" he shouted breaking free of his restraints.

"Oh shit." Was all I could say as Gluttony's belly grew an eye that looked similar to the one I saw when I preformed human transmutation, but it had teeth surrounding it. Knowing this couldn't end well I shouted to the others. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

**FINALLY I'M DONE! This is double what I usually write, 60 pages, 60! Well I hoped you guys liked it and reviews are appreciated. So thank you for reading this far and I hope there aren't many mistakes. So this will be on hold for a while until I get a chapter up for my story but it won't be on hold for too long.**

**-midnightmich**


	8. Ch 8 Father and Briggs

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**Hey guys I'm back! This month and last month was….well still is very hectic. I had to start my term paper in English, I had to study for the Ap Euro test that's coming up this Friday, get ready for the SCT or whatever the tests are called (the ones we always take in May) and yes…as you can see no time to write or update stories. However, I managed to update my other story ****Where I belong****! (Even though that was about a month or 2 ago) Nevertheless, I'm making progress. So anyways, I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I'll try my best to make this chapter just as good. **

**Thanks for reviewing for those who did! (Sorry I'm too lazy to look you guys up this time -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

**Homunculi: **_I am immortal _(it's pretty much anything underlined)

* * *

_Last Time_

"_Whether he's a monster or not, with these new developments, it's be easier to remove him from the seat of power." He smirked, "but first we have to get information out of this one. And I'll take his stone; it may be helpful in treating Havoc."_

"_Hey you! Lan Fan lost her arm to get him! He's our captive we're taking him back to Xing!" Ling shouted grabbing his coat _

"_Hey we need it to get our bodies back!" Ed shouted. "We've been looking for this for a long time! We're not going to let you walk out of here with it!"_

"_That's right!—"_

"_You're an illegal alien—"_

"_Hey we could use this to get back—"_

"_Is this argument joinable?"_

"_Well good luck with this Mustang," Dr. Knox sighed, "I'm going home." Suddenly I felt Gluttony's chakra flare up and when I looked at him, I could see pure rage on his face._

"_Mustang, Mustang was one who killed Lust! Mustang must pay for what he did to her!"__ he shouted breaking free of his restraints._

"_Oh shit." Was all I could say as Gluttony's belly grew an eye that looked similar to the one I saw when I preformed human transmutation, but it had teeth surrounding it. Knowing this couldn't end well I shouted to the others_

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" _

* * *

_**Winry's POV (In Suna)**_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Our father shouted at us from his hospital bed. I wince at the volume of his voice. It could easily rival's uncle Naruto's.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO GET KILLED BY THAT WOMAN! WE COULDN'T LET YOU DIE!" Mei shouted at him waving her cast at him. I sighed, how did we end up here again, oh that's right. It was only a couple of days ago that a black haired, red dressed and very um…developed woman came to our village.

At first, the guards thought nothing of it, but when she killed one of the chunins at the post, that's when the other guard raised the alarm that we were being under attack. Jounin and chunin, quickly came to the ninja's aid, but she easily killed them all her her claws. (At least I think it was her claws) To make matters worse, she somehow managed to make the ninjas lose their control over their chakra and uncle Naruto (who was next to Gaara sleeping peacefully at this moment) along with the rest of the remaining Leaf ninja's said this was déjà vu all over again. As Mei and I learned of the battle, we quickly came to their aid providing any help that we could give. As we came to the battlefield, we saw our father battling that woman, throwing kunai after kunai at her since he could not use his sand. The woman managed to stab our father in the lungs and she was about to finish the job if Mei didn't charge at her. I quickly created a clone to help our father get to safety and I followed my sister to provide any backup. We double-teamed against her, using the jutsus our mom taught us before she disappeared but just like the other ninjas, she somehow managed to nullify our use of chakra. Seeing no other alternative, we decided to use alchemy against her and for a while, we had the upper hand. However since we weren't experts on using alchemy, Mei and I, couldn't make barriers, or spears strong or quick enough to use against her. The woman managed to slice though one of Mei's shields and gave her a huge nasty gash on her right arm. Just as she was about to give the final blow on my sister, I managed to push Mei out of the way, and received the stab instead. She didn't hit anything vital, but I couldn't move unless I wanted to die of blood loss. My sister was was staring at me with horror when she saw my bloodied body and I think she lost it then. She then charged at the woman screaming curses at her as she tried to stab her. To our surprise, she didn't even move and she received the attack head on. To surprise us even more, when the woman took out the kunai (which was in her throat) the wound healed instantly. Seeing my sister's state of shock, she took that chance to stab her and to both of our surprise, the woman only stabbed her in the side and she left us alone. In fact, after stabbing us she left the village saying that she finished her job. It wasn't until we were both taken to the hospital that we learned that our cousins, (Minato and Alphonse) came after us and seeing that we were about to die, placed a genjutsu on the woman, thinking that she had "killed" us and thus saved our lives.

"And where did you learn Alchemy." Gaara growled as he took notice of our transmutation gloves that were on the side of our beds.

"What's it to you old man." Mei growled back. Did I mention that Mei and dad aren't exactly on friendly terms ever since dad canceled the search party for mom 2 years ago? Dad sort of gave up on her after searching for mom without any results. Don't get me wrong, Dad still believes mom's still out there somewhere(at least I think he does) and won't look at any other women, but….he's also convinced that mom won't be coming back. I'm not making much sense am I? Well, just know that Dad thinks Mom's still alive but not here and that he can't find her no matter what.

"Mei, Winry you must know that Alchemy is dangerous—"

"But it saved your ass didn't it!" Mei snapped back. "I bet mom would be proud of us for using it!"

"Don't talk about our mother like that. She wouldn't like to know that her only two daughters almost got themselves killed." Gaara said, glaring at Mei.

"Winry-chan back me up here!" Mei said. I sighed I hate being dragged into this.

"You too Winry, your mother wouldn't be happy that you almost risked your lives out there."

"But wouldn't mom have done the same?" I questioned him. Dad stayed silent.

"Enough about your mother, it's not good to dwell on the past." He whispered. Mei glared at Dad even harder as she yelled at him.

"No good, not good! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO FORGET MOM! MOM'S NOT GONE! SHE'S JUST SOMEWHERE ELSE AND WITH ALCHEMY WE CAN—"

"ENOUGH ABOUT ALCHEMY! YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME THOSE ALCHEMY BOOKS TO BURN! THEY ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! THEY MADE YOUR MOTHER DISSAPPEAR AND…and…and…and…I don't…want the same to happen to you." He whispered at the end.

"It's not going to happen to us Dad, just…just trust us on that." I whispered. Dad didn't answer just as he does every time the subject about mom and Alchemy are put together. I sighed as Mei started to yell at Dad again.

_Oh mom, I wish Dad would believe that you're still alive somewhere and that we CAN bring you back. I still haven't lost faith, that you're still alive and well. I can feel it. Just hold on for little longer. It's taking us a while to understand Alchemy, but we'll bring you back home. I mean if we can use Alchemy in battle after studying it for four years, I think we're almost there. Just a little more mom, just hang in there, wherever you are._

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"GET DOWN!" I shouted at everyone, grabbing the nearest person (who was Roy) and pulled him down to the ground as Gluttony attacked us with his weird stomach of his. As part of the building came tumbling down on us, we heard Riza coming to our aid.

"Hawkeye/Riza stop!" Roy and I shouted as Gluttony attacked again almost hitting Riza.

"Riza, don't shoot him!" I shouted pushing the wood that had fallen on us, off.

"She's right, it's me who he wants!" Roy shouted.

"MUSTANG!" Gluttony growled and attacked us again once more. Obito and I had managed to teleport everyone away from the attack and landed a good distance away from him.

"Well at least you can do simple jutsus." I smiled at Obito as he helped Dr. Knox on his feet.

"Yeah, but I think you have more things to worry about than me." Obito said pointing at Gluttony who was glaring hard at Mustang. I looked at Mustang, Edward, and Al, who were all staring wide eyed at Gluttony.

"Let's go we have to bring him down." Mustang growled putting on his Alchemy gloves.

"But we worked so hard to catch one Homunculus." Al cried.

"How about this, we either bring Gluttony down and live or try to capture him again and die trying. Which one would you prefer Al?" I asked as I took out several exploding tags.

"She's right Al, besides, he knows our names and faces. It would be foolish to let him live now!" Mustang growled as he snapped his fingers sending a ball of fire straight at him. We heard him scream in pain but to our surprise, Gluttony suddenly just swallowed the fire as if it was food. Quickly I threw 3 exploding tags at Gluttony to see if the same would happen and just as they were about to explode on him, he swallowed the exploding tags and he didn't even flinch as they went off in his stomach…that if it was his stomach.

"Shit, he just ate 3 exploding tags that could destroy this entire city as if it were nothing." I muttered as I put away the exploding tags since they were now useless. "Aw shit jump!" I shouted pushing the 3 boys out of the way, as Gluttony attacked and we ran into the forest.

"Well that worked well didn't it!" Ed cried running next to me.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" I shouted at him throwing a kunai behind us, hoping to slow down the homunculus.

"We could just leave you behind Colonel!" Al suggested, "after all it's you who he wants!"

"Fine split up!" Roy said as we neared the thicker part of the forest. Quickly I created 2 other clones to go with Ed and Al so I was with Roy. "I told you to split—"

"Up and leave you almost defenseless? Hello, may I remind you, that you're still healing from that Homunculus attack! You can't defend yourself properly! Damn it!" I shouted as I sensed the Homunculus on our right but before I could throw kunais at him, Riza saved the day and shot several shots at Gluttony's head. However, this made him even angrier and he would have almost killed Roy with his attack if I hadn't pushed him out of the way. As we both landed, Roy grunted in pain holding his left side.

"See I told you! Now get on my back, it'll be faster to carry you out of here." I said squatting down on my knees so he could climb on.

"And how do suppose we're going to lose him. He can track us by our smell." Roy grunted.

"Just leave that to me." I smiled, forcing him on my back and motioning Riza to follow me.

* * *

"And clone distraction was successful!" I smiled as Riza helped Roy off my back. My memories of the clones came back to me, and let's just say, with the destruction that Gluttony's causing, he's pretty mad that he was tricked.

"He doesn't sound very happy about it." Al said.

"Alright, get in the car." Edward sighed as he pushed Roy in car, none to carefully I might add.

"Lieutenant, please take care of Lan Fan." Al said.

"And what, do you expect me to run away and leave this to you, Elric and Sabaku!" Roy growled out.

"If you stay you'll just get in our way!" Edward shouted.

"Yeah, leave!"

"They're right Colonel, if you stay, you won't be any use." Riza added after Al's outburst, and cue the emo Roy!

"Oh And Obito make sure, Roy actually stays in the hospital. He can't go around opening his wound all the time." I sighed as Obito silently laughed at Roy.

"Aww why me!" he pouted,

"Cause I say so. Now Roy, even though you can't fight with us, you can still help us politically. You need to find a way to something about the Fuhrer since he is a Homunculus…don't tell me you forgot about that already." I scolded him.

"The Fuhrer…a Homunculus?" Riza said shocked.

"We can talk about this later!" Dr. Knox shouted, "Now get in!" he said to the four of us. (Ling, Al, Ed, and I)

"Sorry, but the car looks full, you guys go on ahead." Ed said.

"You Dumbass!

You can't really think we'll let a couple of children fight this battle for us!" Riza said.

"Hey I'm not a kid, but besides, I think I speak for all of us when I say you need all the help you can get, so we'll get any information out of Gluttony to use against the Fuhrer." I smiled at them

"Besides, this was our mission in the beginning so we'll see it through. We appreciate our help up until now though." Edward said.

"Here," Riza said, giving him her gun. "I want you to take this. You do know how to use it don't you?" Edward looked uncertain with the gun so I grabbed it for him.

"Thank you Hawkeye. We'll use it well."

"But that's a weapon…for killing people." Al said.

"Yes that's true but it's also a weapon to protect people with. Like how my kunai is a weapon but I don't use it to kill people unless I'm or anyone I know is in danger." I explained to them, holding the gun for Ed. "you don't have to use it necessarily, but just in case." Reluctantly, Edward took the gun.

"Miyuki, are you sure you still want to do this I mean I don't think you're mentally stable yet—"

"Yeah I now, I'm actually thinking the same thing, that I shouldn't go just in case I just break down, but I have to do this Obito. If I'm not there, who's going to look after the kids? Roy, Riza, Dr. Knox, and certainly Lan Fan can't. And I'm pretty sure you're not exactly in the best of shape to fight right now." I smiled softly at Obito.

"Damn I hate when you're right." Obito grumbled. "Take this though, it belong to your father. I think it'll come in handy." He said giving me, Dad's 3-prong kunai that had his seals on it. "I don't know how to work it exactly but I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out."

"Thank you—" suddenly we heard Gluttony's attack coming closer and we knew it was time to go.

"Please take care of Lan Fan." Ling said to Riza as we ran off to face the Homunculus.

"Wait—my lord—wait!" Lan Fan cried as Dr. Knox drove away from the safe house.

"Mustang! Where is Mustang! Mustang killed Lust so he must pay!" Gluttony shouted as he attacked the poor defenseless tress in front of him.

"I know we said we would stay and all but that's just freaky!" Edward cried as we watch Gluttony continue his rampage and I had to agree with him.

"He seems to be a bit angry." Ling said trembling.

"How are we going to catch him?" Al asked. As I was about to answer Al, Ling and I suddenly sensed another Homunculus behind us and both of us took out our weapons. "What's wrong?" Al asked as we noticed the red-eyed dog standing on top of the hill where we were hiding from Gluttony.

"Stop it now Gluttony!" the "dog" shouted at the rampaging Homunculus and to our surprise he listened to the voice.

"A talking dog?" Edward shouted confused.

"That's not any dog." I growled glaring at the new Homunculus.

"Hey," the Homunculus addressed Ed. "Long time no see." and to our surprise, the dog, turned into a human with long green hair, violet eyes, and he had a skirt on? "How are you, Fullmetal pipsqueak." He smirked at us.

_Ahh damn it he had to call Edward a pipsqueak didn't he? _I sighed as Edward began to fight the homunculus for calling him a pipsqueak.

"Hey calm down! I'm just here to get Gluttony back and nothing more. I don't want to fight you pip—"

"DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!" Edward shouted, almost breaking the tree that the Homunculus was standing in front of, cutting him off.

"What are you talking about?" the green haired homunculus asked.

"You called me pipsqueak 5 times." Edward hissed through his clenched teeth. "Twice here and 3 times at the laboratory!" He snarled "Don't tell me you forgot already!"

"Impressive," The homunculus said not really interested, "you got a short memory there. "He then jumped off the tree branch he was on and landed on the floor. He then turned his direction the obediently running Gluttony. "You're becoming bothersome." he told the fat Homunculus.

"Mustang, Mustang was here, Mustang killed Lust, Swallow, swallow him up!" He cried.

"Well you don't get the colonel!" the other Homunculus told Gluttony. "Or the Elric brothers. Especially Miss Sabaku."

"Why not!" Gluttony cried in despair.

"I sensed this presence before." Ling said coming out from hiding (behind me which I might add) "Just how many people are in you Homunculus?" he asked. The Green Haired homunculus just glared at him

"Oh I know you; you're the kid who crossed swords with Wrath."

"What do you mean kid!" I happen to be the 12th son of the emperor from Xing!" He told us proudly. "My name is—"

"Eat him." The nameless homunculus told Gluttony and that's how Ling ended up running for his life.

"So, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Edward asked us while cracking his knuckles.

"Well they aren't allowed to do anything to the 3 of us…"

"In which case, what are we waiting for!" I shouted slamming my hands on the floor creating a wall between Ling and Gluttony.

"Quick you guys get that one!" Edward shouted as He and Al charged at Gluttony.

"Fine, mind if I join?" I asked Ling as I joined him to fight the other Homunculus.

"Well let's see how good you guys are." He smirked as Ling and I charged at him with our weapons at the ready. "You held off Wrath, but let's see how you do against me!" he shouted.

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted taking a swing at him with my kunai. He quickly dodged my attack and I jumped to the side and Ling, attacked him swinging his sword as if he was simply swing his arm in a dance.

"You really know how to use that thing huh." The Homunculus smirked as he continued to dodge Ling's attacks if it were nothing.

"Thank you for the compliment, really." Ling grunted as he desperately tried to land a hit on him. The homunculus then went on the offence and he aimed a punch at Ling's head, which he took the advantage to slice at his stomach.

"You fell for it!" He laughed as his arm changed into a snake and wrapped around his neck.

"I hope you didn't forget that I was still here!" I shouted as I sliced the Homunculus hand that had Ling in a strangle hold. "Now Ling!" Ling wasted no time to slice at the Homunculus but the Homunculus quickly stepped back. What seemed really weird was that his right foot dung into the earth so much that it caused him to actually created a hole that was about 1 foot deep. He didn't seem to weigh that much but judging by the crater….he seemed heavier than Gluttony.

"Did you see that?" I whispered to Ling.

"Yeah…something's not right with him." He whispered back.

"That was a dirty trick."  The homunculus growled as he started to grow back his arm. "That's not fair."

"People have been trying to assassinate me, every since I was a kid." Ling told him and I stared at him with shock.

_He was a target for assassinations. Just like I was, but I think our reasons were different…much different._

"Under the circumstances, you can't blame a guy for fighting dirty." Ling glared at him. "So have you had enough yet? Are you going to come quietly now?" Ling said going closer to the Homunculus. "I just want any information on how to become immortal. Or shall we go again."

"YOU SCUM!" The Homunculus snarled at Ling. "A mere human like you can't defeat me!"

"Really?" I said glaring at the furious Homunculus, "I beg to differ." And before I could attack the Homunculus, the wall I separated the 2 Homunculus broke creating a pathway for Gluttony to eat Ling.

"Stay out of my way guys!" Ling complained, "I'm busy here."

"Watch out!" I shouted at Ling as the green haired Homunculus decided to attack him. Ling however took this chance to slice the Homunculus leg off. He landed on the floor with a great big thug and just as Ling was about to stab him, the Homunculus changed its feature to look just like Lan Fan and stopped Ling from attacking him. The fake Lan Fan smirked as she shouted in the Homunculus voice.

"Now Gluttony!"

"NO Ling, watch out!" Edward shouted as he tried to push him out of Gluttony's attack. Surprisingly the Fake Lan Fan grabbed Ed's Leg to try to get him out of harm's way and now the 3 of them were in the way of Gluttony's attack.

"NII-SAN!" Al cried as he tried to reach his brother.

"No AL!" I shouted grabbing Al, holding him back. Just as I was about to create a clone to save Ling and Edward, Gluttony created that huge ball of destruction and Al and I could only watch as it swallowed the 3 of them. Once the smoke cleared up, I saw that Al had his left arm out and his hand was missing.

"OH shit." I said as I noticed that the fake Lan Fan's cut in half body, started to disintegrate. "This is bad."

"Swallowed them?" Gluttony asked himself as he reverted back to his child self. Al ripped himself from my grasp and grabbed Gluttony teeth, trying to pry it open.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! You!" he shouted addressing Gluttony, "spit them out right now!"

"I can't, I swallowed them." he simply told Al as his stomached closed up, sealing the fate of Ling and Ed forever.

"Impossible, it can't be…Nii-san!" Al shouted as he punched the ground in despair. "NII-SAN!" he shouted to the skies.

* * *

"Al…we…we can't sit here forever Al." I whispered to him. He didn't move from his spot. I sighed in defeat and continue to sit with him along with the panda (I think it was a panda) even as the sun rose.

_We should have been back at Central by now. Roy, Obito, Riza, Lan Fan, and Dr. Knox must be worried about us. _I looked at the panda who was trying her best at avoiding Gluttony (who was fucking still here) who seemed to look at her with hunger. She hid behind Al but she then decided that I was a better hiding spot and jumped into my jacket, poking her head out once in a while.

"What…what should I do?" Gluttony asked us (or was it himself). Surprisingly Al answered but in a hollow voice.

"I have no idea."

"What do I do? I'm scared?" Gluttony whimpered, pushing his index fingers together just like Hinata use to do when she was nervous. "I don't want Father to be mad at me." there was that name again. The Homunculus that I had fought in the laboratory said that she would have to bring me to Father because I was badly wounded. And now again…who was this Father person?

"You said Father right? Did he make you and the other Homunculi?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." He said coming closer to us, which caused the panda to bury herself deeper into my jacket. "Father made us." From the corner of my eye, I saw Al clenching his fist tightly, thinking as if his life depended on it.

"Gluttony," Al said standing up, "can you take us to to meet your father?"

"Al, are you crazy!" I hissed into his helmet, "This could be a trap. We don't know anything about this Father person! And we're supposedly—"

"I guess so." Gluttony said, smiling innocently at us. "He'll be happy, since you're our human sacrifice."

"That." I snarled as I we were mentioned as human sacrifices...again.

"But this may be our only way to get Nii-san and Ling back." Al whispered to me.

"Fine, but we have to be on high alert got it." Al vigorously nodded. Al then turned to the waiting Homunculus and said

"Oh um yeah that's right, we're human sacrifices, the more reason to meet him." Al said nervously as Gluttony started to lead us out of the forest.

_Why do I get the feeling that when we meet this "Father", things are just going to become shittier?_ I thought as the city of Central came into view.

"No way, your father is living in Central!" Al cried

"Can I just say that we're in some Fucking Shit?" I asked him as we continued to walk into the city of Central.

"Yeah I think you can say that." Al said. After an hour of walking, we finally came into an alleyway that was closed off by a gate and Gluttony pointed at it.

"So your father is in here?" Al asked. Gluttony nodded, opened the gate and motioned us to follow him.

"Ok little panda, I know you like Al a lot." I said to the little panda, grabbing her carefully off Al shoulder, "but I think it would be a little safer if you stayed in my jacket." And put her in the pocket she was hiding in earlier. (What can I say, I have a love for animals) The panda quickly snuggled against me as if she knew that we were going towards something dangerous. Not that I could blame her, as we entered the secret entrance, I could feel something was off, if I thought that the basement of the 3rd laboratory was bad, this place was much worse. Not only could I not sense myself, this place seemed to be crawling with tremendous amount of chakra and not the good kind either. It was something similar to the curse mark that Sasuke had on him.

_This place…there's no other word to describe it, it's just plain evil. _I shivered, as the chakra feeling got much worse as we continue down the sewer. The little panda in my jacket whimpered and I couldn't help but want to do the same.

"I didn't know there were tunnels like this under Central." Al said looking around the sewer, not noticing until he stepped on a skull. The panda, Al, and I gasped in horror as we saw that the whole floor was covered in blood and bones of humans. We quickly ran up to Gluttony and I asked him

"W-why are there so many bones and blood here?"

"Oh the gatekeepers did that." Gluttony told us as if it we were suppose to know about these 'gatekeepers'

"Gatekeepers?" Al asked with some uncertainty.

"Yeah, they won't rip you up as long as you're with me."

"What a comforting thought." I muttered as the 3 of us took notice of the sounds and red eyes above us. "Very comforting." And the panda dug into my pocket even further.

"Do we have much further?" Al asked.

"No, it's not that far. It's just up ahead now."

"So Gluttony, you said your father made you. Does that mean he knows about the people and things that you swallow?" I asked

"I'm sure he does." Gluttony said cheerfully, "Father knows everything." We continued to walk in silence as Gluttony continued to tell us about the "wonderful" things that his father could do. "Father made me, father made Lust, and Father made Envy!" Gluttony finally stopped rambling as we neared a set of wooden doors.

"So your father is behind these doors?" Al asked Gluttony

"Yup, that's right." He said as he pushed the doors open.

_Ok Miyuki, it's now or never, it's time to meet Father. _I held in my breath until the door was finally open and we could see the contents of the room where this father lived. There were many pipes/wires in the room all connecting to the center and at the center, there was a lab table filled with notes, vials of liquid and too many other stuff.

"Hello Father!" Gluttony cried, "I brought you some human sacrifices."

"Wah—wait, your father!" Al and I cried panicking, "Wait this is all going to fast!" Then at a set of stair case (how did I not notice this before?) I heard sandals clanking as the person who was wearing them came down.

"_**And who are they?" **_Father asked and I couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his voice. If God could be a person, I had a feeling this would be his voice. Not to mention the source of the evil chakra came from him and for some reason, the vibe he sent out…it just wasn't human. It was more like a homunculus but he couldn't be a homunculus right…I mean a homunculus can't make other homunculus…right? When we got a better view of him, Al and I couldn't help but gasp at him

"Hohenheim-san!/Dad?" Suddenly Gluttony began to scream in pain as his stomach spewed out blood and his creepy eye came back out. Al and I stepped back as a huge green monster forcefully came out of Gluttony, causing more blood to rain on us.

_What…what is that thing! _I gasped as I could finally see the whole body of it. This monster was about the size of Gambuta if not even bigger.

"_**Envy?" **_Father asked and I looked back at the monster realizing that if this was Envy then that must mean Ed and Ling were with him. (unless he ate them or ditched them wherever they were.)

"Nii-san!" Al cried running to Ed, who thankfully made it through along with Ling.

"Ling, Ed! Thank god you're alright! Any broken bones, blood loss, gashes?" I asked as ran behind Al.

"We're back in the real world." Ling said bumping fist with Ed.

"That you are." I smiled. Suddenly Al grabbed Ed and hugged him as tightly as he could, which must be very painful for Ed.

"You're safe! I'm so happy!" Al cried. "I thought, you were dead!"

"But I'm ok Al." Ed smiled softly at his brother, "I'm sorry." And he placed his right hand on Al's head. "I'm sorry that I worried you. But." Ed said standing up and finally taking his time to observe the place where we were. "Where did we end up at?"

"_**This is somewhat surprising" **_Father said coming up towards us, hand on his chin, as if he was in deep thought. _**"People emerging from his stomach" **_I'm guessing he was referring to Gluttony.

"Hohenheim!" Ed growled out.

"_**Automail and armored body….." **_Suddenly Father came much closer to the brothers, scaring Ed a little bit. _**'Are you 2 the Elric brothers?" **_he asked.

"So you're not Hohenheim?" Ed asked.

"_**Have you mistaken me for someone else?" **_father asked, still inspecting Edward. _**"Hold on…Hohenheim…the name you…is it by any chance Van Hohenheim? And how are the 2 of you acquainted with him" **_He asked.

"Um well, he's our father." Al answered him

"_**He's your father!" **_Father shouted at them grabbing Ed's head, _**"This is indeed surprising, I had no idea he had children!" **_Father laughed while patting Ed's head. I growled at him

"And how is it that you know Hohenheim, why do you look exactly like him, and take your hands off Ed's head!" I growled throwing a kunai at him. Father merely turned his neck to the side, dodging the kunai, before looking at me.

"_**And you are?"**_

"Miyuki…what's it to you?" I said. To my surprise, he smiled warmly at me.

"_**Ah Miyuki, it's such a pleasure seeing you in person. I must say, the descriptions about you don't do justice." **_ He said shaking my hand as if he was greeting an old friend, which I had no desire to be.

"Hey don't ignore us, just who are you—Gah!" Ed cried as Al accidently hit his left arm.

"_**Ah it seems to be that you're injured, and your missing your left hand are you." **_Father said going towards them, despite my glare I sent towards him. Father then put his right hand on Al's missing arm, and to the surprise of all of us, he transmute Al's arm back. He then took Ed's arm and to my surprise healed it completely along with his ribs.

_Even skilled medics like Baa-chan and Sakura, couldn't heal a broken bone that fast. Did he…did he use a philosopher stone?_

"It's not broken anymore!" Ed cried in surprise.

"_**I consider the 2 of you vital resources and you both must remain alive and healthy. Especially you Miyuki." **_father said turning to me. _**"Are you injured at all?"**_

"No," I said stepping back a little. "I'm perfectly fine. But why are we human sacrifices? What do you plan to use us for?" I asked. Father just smiled at me.

"_**In time you'll find out—"**_

"You aren't human!" Ling shouted out pointing his sword at Father, finally noticing his chakra signature as well. "What the hell is inside you?" Father turned and glared at Ling.

"_**I would ask who you are but I honestly don't care." **_He growled out. This pissed off Ling, I could tell from his face, but Ling made no comment or even movement. He just glared at Father even harder. _**"You can eat him." **_He said to Gluttony.

"Yay!"

"What, no you can't eat him! This guy is our friend!" Ed shouted as the 3 of us ran in front of him, protecting him from father's wrath. "If you want to keep us happy then don't kill him!"

"_**But I have no need for him. Your friendship with him doesn't matter to me."**_

"What did you say!" Ed growled

"Ed, as much as I hate to interrupt your little rant, I think you should know that this person is Father. The person who supposedly created all the other homunculi." I told Ed tensing up for a fight that would surely happen.

"I don't like him." Ling grunted in pain as he held his sword more tightly. Quickly I went to his aid and started to heal his broken ribs. "T-thanks."

"Don't mention it, but I have to agree with you, I don't like him either. He has this, evil chakra, more eviler than the people I fought with before. They don't even compare to him." I said.

"Yeah, I know, and he doesn't like humans very much, he calls us fools!" Ling gasped as his ribs were placed back in their proper place. Father looked back at us when Ling finished his sentence and said

"_**Tell me, when you see an insect on the floor, to you call it a fool?" **_Ling glared even harder at Father, _**"the life of an insect is so beneath you that it would be a waste of time to even consider it a fool. That would be an accurate feeling towards humans." **_By now I stopped healing Ling just to glare at Father with so much hate that I was even growling at him. I guess Ed didn't like his comment about his views on humans either because he clapped his hands together and sent blocks of spikes at him. Father didn't even move as he conjured a wall to block Ed's attack. Ed growled in frustration.

"You may have healed out wounds, but that does not mean we're friends! I think it's pretty apparent that you're the root of all this evil! I'm taking you down! I don't care how many cronies you got!"

"_and just who are you calling a crony you pipsqueak!" _ Envy growled at us. And Ed loses his control in 3…2…1…

"PIPSQUEAK!" furiously Edward clapped his hands together and sent multiple wires at Gluttony and Envy but at the last second, Edward made his wires capture Father instead. "Ha got you now!" His victory was short lived as Father broke out of the wires instantly without even lifting a single finger. Staring with shock at him, we barely had time to register the monster's claw that was planning to squish us until we saw his shadow. The 4 of us jumped out of the way and continued to attack Father. Ed jumped over Envy hoping to fight him in hand to hand combat, but before he could even land, Father put up a wall where Ed was and the Envy's tail crashed into Ed. Al from a safe distance tried to attack Father with a spear but had the same results. While father was distracted by Al's attack, Ling took this chance to strike Father with a sword but he was pushed away by a cylinder, sending him at least 10 feet away.

"LING!" I shouted as I ran at father. "Damn you bastard! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" I shouted as 5 other clones appeared next to me. "Attack!" I shouted as the 6 of us went to different directions. The first 3 clones tried to attack from all sides, but Father just sent spears into my clones' hearts killing them instantly. The other 2 clones had better luck since they used wind based alchemy to blow and slice at him. Father only took a couple steps back before he sent a barrage of spikes at my clones killing them off. Since hand-to-hand combat was out of the question, I could use only Alchemy since I didn't want to show him my jutsus just yet. "Stupid fucker! Why are you blocking our attacks damn it!" I shouted letting out a huge vortex of wind at him. He stood there as the mini hurricane came up to him and to my surprise, the wall didn't even break down.

"_**This is a complete waste of my time." **_He said actually taking a step, letting out a huge burst of energy in the form of red light, shocking all of us to the core.

_What…what was that! It feels like he took something away from us, but what? I can still feel my chakra, so what did he do to us? _Seconds later I saw both the boys breathing hard as they felt the drain of whatever Father took from them, but that didn't stop them because seconds later they clapped their hands together placing them on the floor but to my surprise, nothing happened. Quickly I did the same and to my horror, no wind came out.

_What! he…he took our ability to use Alchemy! But how!_

"What's going on? I can't transmute!" Al and Ed said at the same time before Envy slammed his hands (or paws/claws?) on them, forcing the brothers to the floor.

"ED, AL!"! Ling and I cried, running to their aid but we never made it. Gluttony grabbed Ling, taking him by surprise, and slammed him to the floor. To make sure he didn't escape, Gluttony sat on him. As for me, wires came around my leg before slithering up to the rest of my body and stopped when it reached my neck. Luckily, the panda escaped my jacket before she could suffocate to death. I struggled against the wires, but the more I struggled the tighter they got.

"MIYUKI! LING! Damn it, what the hell did he do to us!" Ed shouted trying to get out of the monster's claw.

"I don't know!" Al cried, also struggling "Why can't we use our Alchemy!"

"_HAHAHAHAHA" _Envy laughed at the brothers. _"You lower life forms never cease to amuse me. You get a speck of power and you think you rule the world, and you don't even know what that power is!" _ The monster growled. _"And then you have the arrogance to assume that you're the one who's in control of this power. You're like a brat if you think you own this power!"_

"What are you bastards planning! You promised to tell me everything if I got you out!" Edward shouted.

"_What? Why I would never steep so low to make a deal with you worms."_

"Liar!" Ed screamed, struggling even harder.

"_**You talk too much Envy" **_

"_Oh sorry." _Envy said, not sounding sorry at all.

"_**You proved to be very useful to me after all."**_Father said turning his attention to Ling _**"I could always use a new pawn in the rotation. **_He said lifting one finger to his forehead causing an eye to open up and seep out a red liquid…probably a philosopher stone.

"Is that a philosopher stone?" Al cried in surprise. Damn it I was right.

"_Are you really going to do that?"_Envy asked in surprise.

"Do what!" Ed and I asked.

"_He's going to make a new homunculus." _

_What! a new Homunculus, but how!_

"_He's going to add the philosopher stone to the bloodstream, and if it's able to merge, then a human-based homunculus is created__." _Envy said as if he read my mind. I saw Gluttony take off the bandage Ling had on his cheek, causing a little flow of blood to leak out from his cut. Father was approaching him with the Philosopher Stone in his hand ready to inject Ling with it. _"But it's more common for the Stone to overpower the subject and kill them."_

"No, we're not going to let you do this to him!" I shouted, struggling even harder against my bonds, trying to break free and save Ling. I saw Ed and Al, trying their best to break out of Envy's claws, but he was to strong.

"You bearded bastard! Let him go!" Ed shouted at Father. "Let him go! He got people waiting for him to come back! Get off of me!" he took the gun that Riza gave him and aimed it for Envy's leg, but he couldn't shoot it.

"_Can you do it? Can you really shoot someone with a sad face__?" _Envy said taunting him as Ed saw the the pained filled face of a person on Envy's leg. Edward hesitated.

"Don't shoot Ed!" Ling shouted, surprising us all. "This is exactly what I want so you better stay out of it!"

"Are you serious?" Edward yelled.

"I came to your land to find a philosopher stone! And now this guy wants to give me one. I'm not going to turn this down." Ling said.

"Are you fucking insane! The philosopher stone can kill you! And then what! Your mission to save your clan will be for nothing! Damn it Ling fight back!" I shouted wriggling my way slowly towards him.

"_**Well this is new," **_father said quite amused at Ling. _**"But let's see if your body is as strong as your mind." **_ And Father let the Philosopher stone drop onto Ling's cut and we watched as it entered his bloodstream and into his body. Ling cried out in pain as red lighting erupted from his body, destroying it and repairing it, and I tried to to sense who was winning inside Ling's body, but with Father still in the room, I couldn't tell. I could only watch Ling wither in pain and hope that he would at least survive the injection of the philosopher stone.

"Stay back! AGH! I promise I know what I am doing! AGH! You're dealing with the future leader of Xing! ARRGGG!" Ling shouted as he spewed out blood and cried even louder in anguish. Suddenly as the fast as Ling's unbearable pain came, it went. Seconds after he cried out in pain, the lighting stopped and to my relief, Ling was breathing.

"Ling, LING! Are you ok?" I asked.

"What you mean this guy who I took this body of?" Ling asked but it wasn't his voice at all. No this wasn't Ling, this wasn't him at all. "I'm sorry but your friend checked out and left Greed this body!" Greed smirked evilly at us as the bandages around Ling's left hand came undone and we saw an Ouroboros tattoo.

"Wait did you say Greed?" Edward asked as Ling err now Greed came up to him. "So are you the Greed from before?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Greed said completely confused.

"You don't remember us? I mean we meet you in Dublith!" I said. "You tried to hit on me!"

"You must have met a different Greed."

"_**He was my avarice before you" **_Father said to Ling…damn it Greed, clearing things up a bit.

"Ah I get it no. it makes sense. But if you want to hear it from me, then no I'm not the Greed you meet."

"Wait, what about Ling?" Ed asked.

"Well," Greed said, "he was an interesting fellow. He gave up his body without any fight at all."

"You're lying! Ling would never give up and surrender himself so easily! Ling! Answer me!" Edward shouted. "LING, LING!" suddenly the doors behind us opened and we surprisingly saw Scar and the little Mei clone entering through the doorway. I had to smile as I saw the little Panda make her way towards the little girl, snuggling against her.

"HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH A MAIDEN'S DREAM YOU HUMAN MUDCROW!" The girl suddenly shouted at Ed, clearly angry at him, for what reasons…I have no clue.

"Who are you calling a mudcrow girl!" Ed shouted back. I sighed in annoyance as Edward continued to yell at the girl and at his brother for trying to stop him.

"_Go ahead and eat him."_Envy suddenly said, _"he doesn't have his alchemy to stop you right now." _Eat who?

"OK!" Gluttony said, running towards Scar, with his jaw open, ready to eat him. Scar outstretched his right arm and destroyed Gluttony's chest. Wait how that hell could he still use Alchemy…was it perhaps that it was a different sort of Alchemy?

"You'll pay for this!" the girl shouted pointing at Edward. "You deceived an innocent girl and you kidnapped Shou Mai! HAH!" she shouted throwing 5 kunais at a nearby rock near Ed and Al. "You'll suffer for what you have done!" She shouted activating the transmutation circle at her feet. "All of you!" and she created a fist punching Envy in the stomach, releasing his hold on the Elric brothers. Seeing that the battle was once again starting, I decided that I should go all out too. Quickly I sent chakra to my eye activating the Rinngan and shouted.

"DEVA PATH!" ripping all the wires off me, and I ran towards the brothers to help them since they still couldn't use Alchemy but then I switched directions since the similarities between Mei, and this girl were too similar. If I couldn't protect my family, then I would at least protect the people who look like my family.

"_Why can you still use Alchemy here?"_Envy growled at Scar and the girl.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked.

"He means that Father did something to us, making us unable to use Alchemy, but yet here you guys are, using Alchemy." I said standing next to them. "As much as I appreciate the help you given us, you guys don't have much of a chance against them so please while you still can get—"

"Hey Scar!" Edward yelled. "You want to know about the truth that started the war in Ishval?" I looked at him confused. What truth?

"Ishval?" Scar asked.

"That's right, the truth about who shot that child that started the uprising. He's standing right there!" Edward shouted pointing at Envy, "It was Envy, disguised as a soldier. These guys orchestrated the entire war!" all three of us gasped in surprise but I could feel more hatred than surprise coming from Scar as he heard the news.

"I would like to hear more details of this." Scar glared at Father. "Between your screaming." He didn't even turn around as Gluttony attacked him from behind. Scar just thrusted his right hand back, destroying his head. Scar was PISSED off. Quickly I grabbed the girl and pulled her back, away from the angry Scar, who seemed even angrier than before. "Now tell me, for what purpose did you chose to slaughter all of my people?" Scar growled as none of them answered him. "Depending on your answer, I'll send you to join God…no you don't deserve to stand by God along side with my fallen brothers. You deserve DAMNNATION!" Scar shouted as he destroyed the ground beneath Envy and the brothers, and almost managed to hit us.

"Ok girl listen up," I said turning towards her, "I'm going to go and help Edward, or maybe even Scar, but you have to stay hidden. This isn't a place for you, so stay safe!" I growled at her.

"Who are you telling me what to do!" she growled back at me.

"Damn it I don't have time for this! Look just stay out of trouble, you're going to get hurt and we won't be able to do anything about it, so just stay low!" I said before running off into the middle of battle. Since the only person I could see was Scar, I decided to help him first, since he was well…facing Father. By the time I was about 10 feet away from the both of them, Scar, quickly jumped back barely avoiding a huge jolt of red lighting but he didn't go unscratched. He landed on a nearby stone, gasping in pain. Just as Father was about to send a huge fist to crush Scar with, I quickly came in front of him and punched the first into tiny pieces.

"Hurry, get out of here! I'll buy you some time, but you and the girl get out of here!" I shouted at Scar. He didn't move. "Damn it! DEVA PATH!" I shouted forcing him to the exit.

_Now get out, we don't need any more deaths. _While I was lost in my train of thought, Father managed to hit me with another block of fist and I landed a good 20 feet away right next to Ed and Ling's battle.

"Miyuki—are you—all right?" Edward asked as he dodged or punched Ling.

"Ugh, never better. How's the fight coming along?" I gasped as I tried to get my air back into my lungs.

"I think I almost got to him—GAH!" Edward shouted as Ling twisted his arm, immobilizing him.

"ED! UGH. Hey let me go!" I shouted as Father grabbed me forcefully by my arm.

"_**Upstairs, I want them taken directly to Wrath." **_

"Hell no! I'm not going to see any more Homunculus! DEVA PATH!" I shouted glaring at Father with my Rinngan eyes, forcing him to release me. It worked, he flew at least 30 feet away, but before I could take a step, a set of wire once again tied me up but this time; they had spikes on them so the more I struggled, the more blood I bled.

"_**So that was the famous Rinnegan." **_Father said calmly as he walked towards me as I froze. How did he know about the Rinnegan. _**"I finally get to see it firsthand…I can't wait until the day I finally take own of it."**_

"Take own…wait how do you even know about the—ow—Rinnegan?" I shouted. Father didn't answer and it really pissed me off. "HEY I'm talking to you, you fucking old man! How do you know about the Rinnegan? Did you go into my country-no….you didn't!" I shouted at him, tears almost ready to overflow my eyes, as I made the connections. "You're the one who ordered to destroy Konoha! You ordered King Bradley to send someone out to destroy Suna! YOU'RE THE REASON MY FAMILY IS DEAD ISN'T IT!" I screamed at him.

"_**They were not useful thus, they had to be eliminated." **_ Father said walking off.

"COME BACK HERE! COME BACK HERE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL MY FAMILY, TO DESTORY EVERYTHING I LOVED, YOU HAD NO-RIGHT!" I wept. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!...YOU…had…no…right" I whispered at the end, finally breaking down. I didn't even fight against Father when he took off the wires and handed me to Envy along with Ed and Al. I just walked silently along with the brothers as Envy led us out of the room, out to the sewers until he led us to an elevator.

"Miyuki…are you ok?" Al asked just before we got on.

"No…not in the slightest." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks, as we entered the elevator. We waited for a couple of seconds for the elevator to reach its destination, and while we waited, Envy changed his form to look like a military officer. The elevator finally stopped and we stepped out Edward and Al gasped at the location were were in. We were in Central command.

"We were right below Central Command?" Al cried in surprise.

"Not surprising I guess." I muttered.

"Hey!" Envy called out to us. "You guys are plastered with filth. Take a shower." And he led us to the military showers. He led Ed into the men showers, and me to the women's shower. "Don't take too long." He said at me before closing the door. I sighed as I took off my clothes and turned on the shower nearest me. Once the water was hot enough, I stepped into the cubical and sighed in relief as the hot water relaxed all my tensed muscles and washed away the dried blood. I continued to wash myself until I deemed myself clean enough. I turned off the water and patted myself dry with the towel I had. I took out a scroll from my pocket unsealing a fresh set of clothes, since the ones I had were pretty much ruined…except for the boots. I think I'll keep the boots. Putting the dirty and ruined clothes into another scroll, I started to dress myself. I had finished putting my undergarments first when the door behind me slammed opened.

"Hey girl, will you hurry up we're….waiting….on….you…." I turned around wrapping my towel around me and I saw Envy, Ed, and I'm pretty sure if Al had a body he would be blushing as red as a tomato.

"Fine." I whispered, going into a cubical to continue to change. "I'll hurry up." It took me less than 2 minutes to finish putting on the rest of the clothes and when I came out they were still there blushing at the spot where I was standing at. "I'm done now."

"Oh uh, well let's get going." Envy grumbled leading us to our next destination. Five minutes into walking, I heard Ed whisper angrily at Al.

"Geez Al, did you have to bring her along with us."

"What else was I suppose to do!" Al argued back. Could it be….Al had the clone Mei inside of him! Quickly I walked up to Al and whispered in his helmet

"Is she hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you take a look at her after this?" Al asked.

"Sure—"

"HEY!" Envy shouted, standing at a set of doors, surprising us. "Wrath will take over babysitting you now. Right this way." Envy growled opening the door for us.

"Wrath?" Edward asked as we entered the room. I gasped in surprise as I saw who was Wrath….it was none other than King Bradley…my family's murderer in a sense. I glared hard at him, anger replacing my previous emotions, wishing that he would just die from my look but he merely just chuckled.

"Glaring at me won't give you your family back." He smirked as he placed his cup of tea down.

"Fuck you." I growled ready to fight him but Al held me back.

"Colonel?" Edward asked, and I finally took notice of Wrath's companion. It seems that Roy must also know of King Bradley's true identity as well. "What's going on?" he asked, as we got closer to Roy.

"Where should I begin? Fuery has been shipped South, Falman's been sent up North, Breda has been reassigned to the West, Lieutenant Hawkeye is now personal assistant to the Fuhrer." Roy growled out.

"What!" I shouted glaring at Wrath even harder. "Why are you doing this!" I growled at him.

"Take a seat." Wrath merely said, not bothered by my outrage. Hesitantly we all took a seat, I sat next to Roy, with Edward next to me and Al was at the edge with his brother on his left.

_So this is Wrath…there's four of us but one of him and he only has one sword…..he's either overconfident that he can take us all or…..he's very skilled. I wonder—_

"Cough" I heard the girl cough out and Al quickly pretended to cough just to cover up for the sound she made.

"Fuhrer…"Edward began trying to take his mind off Al's suspicious coughing "so what was that in the hospital the other day. When you came to visit me." Edward was now glaring at Wrath. "You really had us going didn't you."

"I don't recalling lying." Wrath said surprising us, "I instructed you to suspect everyone and not to meddle any further. The only thing that you need to know is that you're important to us and there's no reason for you to dig any deeper. Accept the importance of your role and keep your hands down. You do that then no harm will come to you."

"Well that's great for us." I growled slamming my fist on the table. "What what about the people who aren't sacrifices! Are you going to kill them just like how you ordered that bitch to kill my family because they weren't sacrifices?"

"There's nothing you need to know that I haven't already told you." Wrath answered me not answering my question at all. "Is that clear Whirlwind Alchemist?, Fullmetal Alchemist?" he asked the both of us.

"You chose that as my title." Edward frowned, taking out his blood stained State Alchemist watch, "I only joined the military, because I thought it might help us get our bodies back, but now I know what the State Alchemist program really is." Edward said gripping his watch even tighter, "you're using it as a way to recruit you sacrifices! Well I'm not going to let you use me to accomplish your sick goals!" Edward angrily threw his watch at Wrath. "I resign my title as a State Alchemist!" Edward shouted.

"The symbol of the dog, fittingly crusted with blood" Wrath said taking only a glance at the watch before staring at Edward.

"Your plans are going to fail, I swear on my own grave that I'm going to stop you. I'll warn the other State Alchemists, I'll tell them—"

"What was that lovely young girl's name again?" Wrath asked himself "Ah yes, it's Winry Rockbell." The 3 of us gasped in horror. "Your Automail engineer, and you grew up with her in Risenbool as well if I'm not mistaken. She's practically a family member isn't she? I heard that she made quiet the name for herself for her customers in Rush Valley. Such a sweet and trusting girl."

"Why you motherfucker! Leave Winry out of this!" I shouted slamming my fist so hard against the table that a few cracks appeared.

"You stay away from her. Leave her out of this!" Edward shouted as well mimicking my movement as well.

"Well that's up to you Fullmetal." Wrath said tapping his finger on Ed's State Alchemist watch before sliding it back to him, "You rather not take it then I will simply have to cut her down." Wrath said daring Ed not to take the watch. Glaring at the Fuhrer, Ed took the watch back and put it back into his pocket of his. "How thoughtful" Wrath smiled at us.

"Um sir?" Al said hesitantly, "you don't have to worry about us, but I have to ask. If we are going to continue to serve under your watch, will you allow us to keep searching for a way to get our original bodies back? Please sir." Al begged the Fuhrer. Wrath took a sip of his tea before answering.

"I don't see why not. As long as you don't interfere with our plans. And what do you have in mind Colonel?" Wrath asked Roy. "You wouldn't quit the military right?"

"Good question." Roy said putting his hand on his chin thinking. "I'm on a short leash here and I still find it preferable in giving up and I still have my ambitions. Your plans don't change that, so I'll hang on to this." Roy said showing his State Alchemist watch. "And I'll retain my rank too."

"That's fine with me, but what about you Miyuki? Are you going to do something?" he asked me.

"It's not like your giving me a choice here Wrath." I growled at him, "I'll stay in the military and keep quiet but if you hurt anyone, Winry, Riza, Fuery, Brenda, Falman, I swear I'll make sure your death will be very painful." I snarled at him gripping my State Alchemist watch tightly.

"I'll look forward to it." He smiled at me and I glared at him even harder. "We have nothing more to discuss."  We all stood up and just as we were about to leave Roy stopped and asked Wrath

"I would like to ask you one question sir."

"Would you know? Well go ahead."

"Are you the one who murdered General Hughes?" we looked at Wrath waiting for his answer.

"No it was not me."

"Then who did?" Roy asked looking over his right shoulder.

"Colonel, I agreed to one question." Wrath said avoiding Roy's question. After a couple of seconds of silence, Roy finally spoke up.

"We'll be leaving now." And we started to walk to the door.

"Just one moment Alphonse." Wrath said and before I knew it, he pulled out his sword and stabbed Al at his chest right were the girl was. We gasped in horror and I could only watch as Wrath pulled his sword out. To my relief there was no blood on his sword and no blood came out of Al's armor. I sighed in relief; at least we were able to save one life.

"Um is that all?" Al asked while Wrath inspected his sword.

"That's all." He said outing away his sword and walked back to his desk. "You're now dismissed." Once we were safely outside, Al and Ed finally let out their scared and shocked emotions.

"Ahh that was too close!" Al cried. Roy looked at the brothers weirdly.

"Don't worry Roy it's nothing you need to worry about." I said patting his shoulder.

"Hey Colonel!" Ed shouted, "Can you help us out? Do you have any change?"

"You want my money now?" Roy sighed as he rummaged through his pockets for any spare change. Once he found some, he gave it to Ed who took it greedily.

"Just give it!...geez is that you got really?" Ed asked as he counted the money.

"It's apparently more than what you got!" Roy shouted angrily.

"Sure whatever, see yeah!" Ed cried running off this his brother right behind them.

"Those boys can't stay still can they." I sighed as I walked towards their direction.

"Hey Miyuki wait!" Roy said grabbing my hand, stopping me. "What's going on? And what do you mean that the Fuhrer ordered someone to kill your family?" Roy asked confused. I clenched my fist as I was once again reminded about my family's murderer and tears were threatening to fall again.

"I'll explain later Colonel, just wait for now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find the brothers." I said wiping my tears away, pulling my hand out of Roy's grasp before I walked away.

It only took me a few minutes to finally find the brothers at a telephone booth. Surprisingly Ling was standing next to it, smirking at the conversation. His outfit changed, instead of tan and bare chest Ling used to have, he now wore a black suit with a dark grey trench coat.

"Hey Ling!" I shouted throwing a kunai at him alerting Ed and Al about their stalker. "What are you doing here?" I asked growling. Ling looked at me lazily as he caught the kunai with his hand before throwing it to the ground.

"Ahh Ling!" Ed shouted in surprise.

No it's Greed still." Ling corrected us. "And to answer Miyuki's question, I'm here to give you this." Ling said handing Ed a piece of cloth "Your pal asked me to bring this to you."

"Ling did?" Ed said grabbing the cloth trying to decipher it. "What does it say? It's in another language."

"Yeah it is, but he just wants you to deliver it to some girl."

"You mean Lan Fan? And how do we know this is not some kind of trick?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because if you try to follow us and try to kill her—"

"I got more class than that." Ling said interrupting Ed. "And as a rule of thumb I don't fight women. And to never tell a lie. But hey, it's your call." Ling said walking away.

"Hey wait Ling!" Ed shouted

"It's still Greed kid." Ling answered not looking back.

"Come on Ed, Al. we have to get the girl some medical attention. It's been a long day for her." I said pushing the boys towards the direction of Dr. Knox's house. "Obito should be still At Dr. Knox's house and I'm pretty sure he won't mind letting another patient in his house." I said

* * *

"Miyuki your alive!" Obito shouted hugging me and twirled me around the room as he opened the door.

"Obito—put—me down!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly putting my down and led the boys inside Dr. Knox house. "But I was so worried that something happened to you guys! But hey where's that Ling kid?" Obito asked as he noticed the absence of Ling.

"I'll tell you later, but can you give a bed to this girl?" I asked as Al took out the sleeping little girl out of his armor.

"Oh sure. DR. KNOX! DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER BED WE CAN USE?" Obito shouted.

"Gah damn it Obito how many times do I have to tell you don't yell in my house!" Dr. Knox growled entering the living room. "What do you brats need now?" he asked.

"A bed?" Al asked.

"Put her on the couch," Dr. Knox grumbled leaving the room. "I'll get her some blankets." He returned moments later with a blanket and a wet cloth.

"Is she ok?" Al asked.

"Just a mild concussion." Dr. Knox and I replied. "Sorry, continue then." I sheepishly said.

"Thank you, as I said before, she just has a mild concussion, she'll be fine after a few days of rest."

"I'm so relived." Al sighed in relief.

"Well I'm sure as hell not!" Dr. Knox growled at us. "You seem to think that this is some sort of hospital, you filled my house with patients. Where the hell am I suppose to sleep now! And Damn it Obito stop eating my food!" Dr. Knox shouted at Obito as he entered the room with a banana in his mouth.

"But I'm hungry!" Obito whined swallowing the banana whole. "And besides I told you, you could sleep on the floor like I do. It's very comfortable—"

"That's not the point!" Dr. Knox snarled at Obito who seemed to be unaffected by it.

"You're back, Alphonse? Miyuki?" Lan Fan asked as he entered the room with a coat on.

"Lan fan! What are you doing! You shouldn't be up just yet! You're still healing!" I said worryingly as I went to help Lan Fan just as she was about to fall.

"The young Lord. Isn't he with you?" She asked.

"Um well he's not…but he's still alive…Al, show her the message he left." I said failing miserably at telling the truth to Lan Fan. Al nodded and gave Lan Fan the piece of cloth that Ling/Greed gave us. With shaky hands she took it and then her eyes widen in shock as she read the message.

"Lan fan are you ok?" I asked. With a shaky voice, she said.

"It says he found a Philosopher Stone! The young Lord has saved our clan." She cried happily, tears spilling out. "And now we have to return to our country. We got to get the news to our people! Where is he? Will you take me to him?" Al and I looked at each other wondering how to tell her the news. "What's wrong? Why are you being so quiet? Has something happen to the young Lord?" she cried grabbing my arm tightly. "Please talk to me Miyuki, Alphonse! Where is the Prince?"

"Lan fan…" I sighed hugging the poor girl, "You see…."

* * *

"I see so he accepted the Philosopher Stone" Lan Fan whispered back in her bed finally accepting what happened to Ling. "and let the beast take control."

"I'm…we're so sorry that we couldn't save him Lan Fan, we truly all." I said sitting on a chair that Obtio brought into her room. Obtio was standing at the doorway of the room listening to the news as well.

"Miyuki's right, we're sorry." Al said.

"Don't apologize. I'm only upset with myself for being unable to help him." She said sadly. "But the Prince, he's not gone, he's trapped inside of this Greed creature right?" she asked, forcing herself to sit up on the bed.

"Wait you shouldn't get up just yet—"

"I'm going to need your help. I need a new arm as soon as possible!" she demanded.

"Are you sure?" Al asked, "You haven't healed yet—"

"I need an Automail engineer now!" she tiredly glared at us with determination. "Please help me!" we stared at each other for a couple of seconds before we gave in. If we didn't I had feeling she would still find a way to get Automail so might as well help her get on.

"Ok, we'll help you," I said gently pushing her back to the bed as Al covered her with blankets.

"Yeah, we'll introduce you to her soon. Just get some rest. I'll ask Dr. Knox to get you some food—"

"FOOD! Come on Alphonse! Let's raid Dr. Knox's kitchen! I'm hungry!" Obito cried as he pulled Al out of the room.

"Wait, um, ah, should, we really be doing this?"

"Nonsense! I do it all the time! He won't get mad…." And their voices became nothing but whispers as they entered the kitchen

"Oh Obito, your such a child." I smiled softly as I continue to watch Lan Fan. Suddenly the door creaked opened and I saw the girl peak her head through. "Hey girl, I don't think you should be up just yet…..what's your name? I can't keep calling you girl now can I?" I sheepishly said finally realizing that I had no name for her except for clone Mei.

"I'm May." She said glaring at Lan Fan.

"May?" Lan fan suddenly said with surprise evident in her voice. As soon as the words left Lan Fan's mouth, May quickly took out a kunai from her sleeves and threw it at her. I didn't have kunai with me, so I did the next best thing, (not really) I took the blow instead. Just as it was about to hit Lan Fan, I stuck out my right hand and the kunai embedded itself at least an inch into my hand.

"What the hell was that for!" I shouted at May, pulling the kunai out of my hand and throwing it to the floor. May just scowled at Lan fan ignoring me.

"You're a watch dog for the Yao Clan."

"I know you too, you're the Chang heiress." Lan fan also scowled at May. Great another royalty from Xing could this day get any better…please note the sarcasm.

"Ok thank you for the introductions—"

"Very good, I'm the 17th daughter, May Chang." May said moving towards Lan Fan. Why were they ignoring me?

"I also know why you are in this country, to achieve immortality." Lan fan glared at May. So she's just like Ling, she wants to achieve immortality too…..why can't kids go to other countries just to sight see or stuff like that?

"To bad you won't live to see me get it." May smirked at Lan Fan. Lan Fan quickly jumped out of bed, kunai at the ready, also glaring at May.

"You won't even leave this room alive, princess!" she growled at May. May quickly took out a set of kunai and prepared herself to fight. Ok this was enough.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted activating my Rinnegan throwing Lan Fan somewhat gentle back to bed, making her release her kunai and I sent May and her Panda onto the wall also forcing them to let go of their weapons. "What the hell are you 2 think you're—"

"Quit trying to interfere with the affairs of our count—"

"Does it look like give a fucking damn! This is place to heal god fucking damn it not to fight for some political crap! You're supposed to be resting in your god damn fucking beds!" I growled at them.

"Hey we're back—whoa Miyuki, what's going on?" Obito asked as he, Al, and surprisingly Dr. Knox came back to the room. "Why are Lan Fan and the girl being repelled by the Rinnegan?" he asked taking in the site.

"Trying to start a damn fight, in their fucking conditions." I growled. "They apparently want to assassinate each other."

"What!" Al and Dr. Knox shouted however, Obtio had a different response.

"You stopped a cat fight! Aww why would you do such a cruel thing to me—GAH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT I DIDN'T MEAN IT! HAVE MERCY ON MY INNOCENT SOUL!" Obito cried as my clone chased him out of the room while swearing multiple curse words at him.

What the hell were you 2 thinking trying to start a fight here in my own house!" Dr. Knox shouted at the 2 girls.

"Quit trying to interfere with the affairs of our—"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE AFFAIRS OF YOUR [FUCKING (this was me)] COUNTRY DUMBASSES!" Dr. Knox and I shouted, scaring them half to death.

"Geez, I don't care where the hell you're from; you're both my patients…" Dr. Knox said walking out of the room but the girls still glared at each other ready to rip each other's throats out when I release them from the Rinnegan. "However," He said turning back on us releasing a dark aura around him, "if you still plan to rip each other's throats out, you might release an unknown pathogen from the floor boards, and kill everyone in the house."

"Well thanks for telling us that your house is a walking death time bomb!" I shouted as I saw the kids shaking in fear and truth to be told, I was somewhat scared as well.

"Hey Dr. Knox," I said as I received my memory back from my clone. "I think we have to—"

"GAH SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS SEA OF GARBAGE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Obito shouted from the kitchen.

"Go help Obito because he's stuck underneath the piles of trash you have in the kitchen." I sighed at Obito's stupidity.

"Damn that kid!"

* * *

"Goodnight Dr. Knox." I said as Al and I decided that it was time to leave.

"Yeah, and sorry about the intrusion." Al apologized.

"Nonsense! You didn't bother him at all!" Obito laughed before a fist landed on his head shutting him up.

"Oh excuse Mr. Armor?" May asked timidly as she came up towards Al, "I just wanted to thanks you for your help. You saved both of our lives." Al lowered himself so he was somewhat face to face with her.

"My name's not Mr. Armor. It's Alphonse Elric."

"Your name is Elric?" She asked

"Yeah you know his brother Edward Elric, the vertically challenged Alchemist? Well Al here is his younger brother." I smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, and long story short I lost my body so that's why I'm in this suit of armor." Al explained.

"So you're his younger brother." She muttered probably talking about Ed, "You probably look just like him then."

"How rude!" Al cried surprising May and I, "for starters I'm way taller than my brother, and I don't have a mean face like his, and I'm much better fighter too! And I don't have a temper like he does, I'm a gentleman!" Al boasted clearly not seeing the star struck face May had when she heard about the descriptions about him.

"Ahh I really hope that you get your body back soon!" she said dreamily.

"Oh um well thank you." Al said walking out the door.

"By Miyuki! Take care!" Obito shouted from the floor. I chuckled.

"Don't worry I will." I said waving back at them. "I will." After a couple of minutes walking, we heard Ed called out our names.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?" Al cried as he saw Ed panting.

"I have to tell you something, come on let's sit over there." Ed said pointing to a water fountain. Once we were seated, Ed proceeded to tell us the story about the Ishvalan war that Riza told him about and I couldn't help but sympathize for everyone who fought in it. I knew the cruelty of wars all too well and how it can emotionally drain you.

"That's horrible. It's tough to even hear about Ishval." Al muttered.

"Yeah and she didn't hold back even though I'm practically a kid." Ed said, "They say an Alchemist is one who seeks out the truth and yet I knew nothing that happen in Ishval." He sighed looking at the floor.

"Do you think the Colonel's concerned about what happens after he gets what he wants?" Al asked

"If I were him, yeah I would be a little concerned but I have a feeling Roy isn't letting this get to him." I smiled softly.

"Oh hey Al what are you going to do when you get your body back?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Well, let's see, first thing…I would like to try some of Winry's apple pie…oh and your cooking too Miyuki!" Al happily said.

"I'm sure Winry and I would love to make you a full course meal when you get your body back Al." I chuckled. "What about you Ed? What are you planning to do when you finally have your limbs back?" I asked.

"I don't know really. I've been so busy about trying to get our bodies back that I haven't really thought about it." Ed said sheepishly but for standing up and stretching his body out. "But I think I'll first give out some courtesy calls. I'll let Granny and Teacher know that we're alright."

"Yeah of course!" Al said agreeing with him. "They both helped us out so much…including you Miyuki!"

"Thanks but I don't think I've done as much help as they did though." I said.

"Oh what about you Miyuki." Edward said. "What are you going to do once you find a way back home? Oh wait sorry I mean um—"

"Don't worry about it Ed." I sadly said. "Just worry about getting your bodies back and that's it." quickly I stood up so the boys wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. "Well let's get back to the military sleeping quarters. We need a good night sleep. Come on boys." I said forcing a smile onto my face.

"Ok Miyuki." they said not believing the smile and walked beside me all the way to the military.

The next morning, after eating breakfast, Ed decided to call Dr. Knox to see if May was still there. They wanted to know if she was willing to teach them her Alchemy.

"What she's gone!" Ed shouted into the phone. "The loud little obnoxious girl is gone!...where was she going?...Damn it!" Ed shouted slamming the phone back before stopping out of the sleeping quarters. "Damn it we can still find her!" Ed said determined.

"But the city is huge." Al said. "And we don't have any clues."

"Actually Al, we do have a clue, the little panda bear. I mean how often do you see a panda that small with a girl?" I asked. "So who has a pen and paper?"

"Have you seen this panda bear? And no it's not an alien. I swear this is how it looks like." I sighed as I asked another person if he or she had seen May's panda, but no luck. Either she was good at hiding or the drawing Ed had of the panda didn't convince the people well enough. It was around 6 in the afternoon and we still had no luck in finding the girl.

"You know she might not be in Central anymore." Al said.

"Then where the hell could she—" suddenly a car pulled up in front of us and what do you know it was Roy in the driver's seat.

"Fullmetal, Whirlwind." He greeted us.

"Colonel/Roy?" Ed and I asked.

"Get in please." I looked at the boys and they nodded so I sat in the back with Al and Ed sat in the shotgun seat with Roy. "So Xingense Alkahestry….sounds promising." Roy said passing my drawing of the panda back to me while driving. "I'll ask around and let you know what I find."

"Thank you but I really don't want to get any deeper in debt to you than I'm already am." Ed sighed looking out the window.

"Speaking of…you owe me some money." Roy said taking his eyes off the road, outstretching his left hand so Ed could give him his money.

"DAMN KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as Roy nearly crashed into a couple of cars. "DAMN IT LET ME DRIVE!" I shouted leaning over the driver's seat, putting my hands on the steering wheel, and controlled the driving while Roy still demanded his money back. "Are you really trying to kill us…you…you…bastard." I blushed as I realized that we were merely just centimeters away from kissing when I turned to yell at him. Quickly I turned my face away from him and focused on driving but my blush was still there.

"You remembered? Come on, so how much did I borrow from you 500 cents?" Edward asked oblivious to what happened moments ago.

"It was 520 cents!" Roy growled at Ed. "Don't con me."

"I'm not conning you! I'm not a penny pincher like you are." Ed grumbled fumbling through his pockets for the borrowed change.

"I'm sorry Colonel." Al apologized for his brother.

"It's alright Alphonse, oh and Miyuki, you don't have to drive, I can take it from here." Roy said turning to face me. Quickly I took my hands off the wheel and sat back in my seat, still blushing at the close contact.

_I was that close to Roy. If there were a bump in the road, we would have definitely kissed. Oh god, that would have been embarrassing as hell. But why am I getting so worked up about how close we were to kissing. Not to mention why the hell was I blushing! I wasn't as if I liked the colonel I mean….could I be falling for him? Am I really falling in love with Roy? But how can I! I mean he's cocky, a bastard, a player, a jerk, and really sweet, kind, caring defiantly, not to mention he really has a hot body…..DAMN IT! I really am in love with Roy, but….can I really move on this quickly? It feels wrong to do so but I can't help it. On second thought….does he even like me?_

"I'm just going to hold onto this, but I promise to pay you back when you become Fuhrer." Ed said snapping me out of my thoughts and puzzling Al and I. Roy somehow knew what this meant though.

"Who told you?" he asked Ed.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye told me. And she told me about Ishval too." All too soon, we reached our destination and the three of us got out but Roy suddenly called out.

"Oh Miyuki, can you please come with me? I have some things to ask you." Roy said.

"Sure." I said getting back into the car.

"And Fullmetal go on and keep that money for now, but you will pay me back." Roy smirked.

"Alright and when that days comes I'll borrow some more change, and pay that back when the country's a democracy." Edward smiled at Roy, "but when that day comes I'll come and borrow even more money."

"You're not planning to let me off the hook for a very long time are you?" Roy sighed.

"No, you get it, and you better not worry about the Lieutenant either." Ed said slamming the door on us, surprising the both of us. "Thanks for giving us a ride. See you later Colonel oh and don't do anything to Miyuki, Roy!" Ed laughed as he walked inside the building.

"HEY!" Roy shouted at Ed blushing as bright as tomatoes.

"As if I'll let you." I grumbled but also blushing as bright as him. "Well what did you want to ask anyways Colonel?" I asked.

"How are you?" he asked as he turned on the car and drove away from the Elric brothers.

"Really? That's all you want to know?" I asked him.

"Well after hearing you yell that the Fuhrer about how he ordered your family to be killed is a little worryingly. So I'll ask you again. How are you?" I sighed as I slummed back on the seat.

"In reality, I feel like breaking down. I feel downright furious at Father and Wrath for ordering that Homunculus bitch to kill my family. I just want to tear them to pieces and burn them until they're nothing more than ashes and then on the other hand, I feel depressed. I mean this whole time, the only reason I joined the State Alchemist program was to find a way back home, back to see Naruto, Gaara, and daughters, but now….it's just a useless dream. Why go back home when there's no one to go back to?" I whispered.

"Then why don't you resign as a State Alchemist—"

"Because the people I have grown to cherish like Obito, Winry, Riza, Falman, Brenda, Furey, Garcia, Elicia, Izumi, and Pinkano are all in danger if I resign. So that's why I'm still here and not fighting against Wrath until I know for certain that they won't be in danger." I sighed looking out the window. "And where are you taking me?"

"To a place I know of." Roy smirked as we pulled to a bar.

"Really Roy a bar? I'm not in the mood to drink." I groaned as I got out of the car and followed Roy into the bar.

"I'm here on business and nothing else, but a drink does sound like a good idea now." Roy smiled at me. "Hello." He said to the occupants as he walked in. The first thing I noticed were that there were 4 beautiful young women in there, dressed in fancy clothing, and that they seemed very pleased to see Roy here.

"It's Roy!" A young blond haired woman called out running towards him, "Well, I'll be damned! Long time no see!" she laughed as she hugged him.

"Hello Vanessa." Roy smiled as he hugged her back, "you're looking well."

"Thank you Roy…uh who's that behind you?" she asked look at me. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Not in the slightest ma'am." I forced a smile on my face as I went up to her and shook hands. "I'm Miyuki, I just happen to work under Roy. Nothing else."

"Well come on and sit down the both of you and have a drink." She smiled dragging me to the bar.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea." I said trying politely to decline her offer.

"Nonsense, relax a bit Miyuki." Roy said pushing to a seat and sat next to me with Vanessa on his left.

"My, is it been a blue moon already?" the women behind the counter asked. I looked up and saw a rather gruff looking woman with her black hair tied back and in her mouth was a cigarette. As I inhaled the smell of it, I couldn't help but feel somewhat at home already. Back in Konoha when I completed missions with team 10, we would sometimes go to a bar and Asuma sensei would be smoking his cigarette while we drank some weak beers. Good times, good times.

"Well good evening to you Madam Christmas." Roy greeted the woman.

"How you holding up Roy?" she asked.

"I'm barely holding up at all." He laughed. "I was hoping you could cheer me up. Along with my friend Miyuki."

"You want a drink?" She asked me.

"Um no that's—"

"Give her the regular, she needs some cheering up and as for me, it's probably not the best idea since I just got out of the hospital." He smiled as he took out a slip of paper and handed it to Madam Christmas. "But I could use something special." He smirked. Finally, I now understood what this place was. It was some sort of intelligence gathering center. The girls would flirt with the men that came in here and gather any information that they would spew out when they got drunk. They would then report it to Madam Christmas, who then would report it to Roy. Nicely done my friend, nicely done.

"My pleasure." Madam Christmas smiled as she read the slip of paper. "Vanessa would you be so kind to get this young woman the regular?" she asked as she walked to the back of the room.

"Sure Madam Christmas. You're drink will be ready in just a moment Miss Miyuki." Vanessa smiled at me as she went behind the counter to grab a bottle of what I believe was beer….I think.

"And what the hell is the regular?" I whispered to Roy.

"A beer, noting harmful, but has a pretty good taste." Roy said leaning back on his chair. Before I could ask any more questions, Vanessa came back with a medium size glass of a golden drink that had white foam almost spilling over the cup.

"Here you go, enjoy." She smiled as she walked to the other end of the bar table to tend to another customer. I hesitantly took the glass and sniffed it. It reeked of alcohol, a bunch of it.

"It's nothing harmful, Miyuki, just try some." Roy said.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll drink your stupid beer. Probably doesn't even compare to sake anyways." I grumbled as I took a sip.

After thirty minutes of silence between us, Mustang suddenly cleared his throat indicating he wanted to speak.

"Miyuki…you said you would explain to me a few things and—"

"So that's why you took me out to drink." I muttered finishing my first glass of beer. My face felt warm from the alcohol running through my blood but I was not yet intoxicated. "Well, normally this where I could call you a bastard, smash this glass bottle on your head and storm out of here pissed." I could see from the corner of my eyes his sheepish look and I sighed. "But, I owe it to you to tell you some truth about me. So what do you want to know?" Roy looked at me surprised for a moment before he cleared his throat again.

"Thank you for sharing your history with me. Obito tells me that you hardly trust anyone with your past."

"That's for sure. So hurry up and ask your questions before I decide to change my mind." I muttered as Vanessa came and refilled my drink.

"Well, I am curious about your Eyes that Ed say when you were facing Scar." I sighed and mentally scolded myself for agreeing to tell him some of my secrets.

"Well, first of all…"

And so that's how I spent my evening with Roy. I told him about the Rinnegan, where I came from, how I preformed Human Transmutation, how I ended stuck in this world, how I found out that my family was killed and my family. Towards the end I got too drunk to even remember what I was talking about and rambled nonsense to him.

"Hahaha this is the most fun—hiccup—I had in years!—hiccup—when you have kids—you can hardly go out for drinking.—hiccup—more of this awesome sake please!" I shouted at Vanessa, clearly drunk.

"No Vanessa I think she had enough. I'll take Miyuki home now. I'll see you guys later." Roy said grabbing me and forcing me to abandon my drink.

"Hey you bastard—hiccup—I wasn't done!" I slurred at him as he put me in the car. "You know something—hiccup—Roy? I think you're cute." I giggled as Roy drove off into the night.

"Oh really, are you sure that's not the beer talking?" Roy asked keeping his eyes on the road but I could see a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Yup!—hiccup—you're just like Gaara. Both of you—hiccup—are misunderstood. People thought—hiccup—that Gaara was a coldblooded killer, which he—hiccup—was in the beginning since he was a jinchuuriki that had a really really weak seal that—hiccup—made Shukaku easily control Gaara's mind. But he was kind, caring, and sweet once you got to know him.—hiccup—just like you, people think you're a player, cocky, a bastard, but you're really—hiccup—sweet, kind, and caring." I giggled as I kissed Roy's cheek and he blushed even further.

"Miyuki I think you had too much to drink—"

"And who was it that took me out—hiccup—to drink you sir did! Now I know why most of our attacks on Naruto and I—hiccup—were by drunken people when we were little. All of our emotions—hiccup—come out and I guess when they—hiccup—saw us, they decided to have some fun with us! Ha stupid people, think they're all—hiccup—powerful when they beat up kids! I still have the scars of those attacks!—hiccup—damn it, I feel sleepy, goodnight Roy…." I muttered as I passed out in Roy's car. Yeah I will never go drinking with Roy ever again.

"Ugh…..what happened….where am I?" I sleepily asked myself as I woke up. "Last thing I remembered was…I was with Roy at a bar…..did I get drunk?"

"Yes, you surprisingly did." I heard Roy voice coming from the doorway. He was leaning on the doorframe smirking at me, holding a tray of food. "I didn't think you were the type to get drunk." He chuckled.

"Shut up bastard…..you were the one who suggested to go drinking. It's not my fault that your stupid alcohol intoxicates people way to quickly and….ugh give hangovers. This is why sake is so much better. Which reminds me, where am I?" I asked as I finally took notice of the bed I was sleeping in.

"You're in my house. I couldn't take you back to your dormitories when you were drunk. You even said I was cute." He chuckled as he placed the tray on my bed. "You might want to take some of these pills. They help with the headache."

"I really hate you at this moment…wait I said you were cute!" I shouted blushing like mad. "What other stupid things did I tell you about once I got drunk? Please don't tell me I told you about my embarrassing moments." I moaned covering my face with my hands.

"…no you didn't, you just said how cute I was and then passed out." Roy said not looking at me. "Well hurry and eat your breakfast. I plan to visit Hughes grave and I can't leave you here. It's not proper for a man to leave a woman alone in his house."

"Fine, just get out. Just give me 30 minutes to shower, change, and eat. I'll meet you downstairs." I said as I started to poke the pancakes at Roy made on my tray. "Is this food edible?"

"YES IT IS DAMN IT!"

"Huh, you should wear that outfit more often, Miyuki." Roy said was we walked to Hughes grave. On the way to the cemetery, Roy stopped by a flower shop and bought a bouquet of white flowers, to put them on Hughes grave.

"Shut up! It's the only thing I have to wear that's proper." I grumbled, while still blushing. After kicking Roy out of the room, I quickly ate my breakfast and stepped into the shower. It was then that I realized that I didn't bring my military scroll with me so I would have to do with my civilian clothes. It was nothing fancy really. A dark blue shoulder-less long sleeve blouse, that underneath it I wore a white tank top. I had some black jeans and since I didn't want people to stare at my Automail leg, I kept my black boots on instead of wearing some flats. "So why are we here today? I mean we could have gone another day couldn't we?" I asked.

"I'm meeting someone here." Roy said stopping in front of suddenly Roy stopped in front of a grave and bent down to place his bouquet of flowers next to the almost dead red and yellow flowers that I had put when I came to visit Hughes. "I wonder who put these here."

"That would be me, after you told me about Hughes death I came here and well paid my respect." I muttered. We stood there silently looking at Hughes grave before we heard the bells of another funeral taking place not far from where we were.

"Looks like a funeral precession." An old woman said as she came to us with flowers in her hands too. I guess she must have known Hughes as well.

"Well this is a place for it ma'am." I smiled warmly at the elderly woman.

"it's quite depressing, when you reach my age, you think about it being you being in the box, instead of watching it go by." She said and I could hear a hint of a masculine voice underneath her voice. Was it possible that this woman was a man in disguise?

"Surely you can't worry too much about that. You still look plenty young to me." Roy smiled at the woman. The elderly woman blew him a kiss and that's what snapped Roy out of his what should I call it….gentlemanly stage? "General Grumman is that you!" Roy shouted surprised and I couldn't help be shocked as well. General Grumman could make a very convincing elderly woman

"Haha, well the plan was to meet in front of General Hughes's grave wasn't it?" General Grumman chuckled as he placed his set of flowers right next to Roy's as Roy desperately tried to hold in his laugher."I thought the situation must be serious for you to resort to the last plan so just to be safe I wore a disguise."

"Of course, now I can see why you're known for being eccentric. That really is some disguise sir." Roy chuckled.

"Eccentric, I think I'll choose to take that as a compliment." He smiled, but then he turned serious. "Now, what is it that you need?"

"Well sir…" and Roy then proceeded to tell General Grumman about the Homunculus.

"I see, the Central senior military staff has all turned, have they. You gain some information but you lost too much in doing so. With all the people you can trust stripped away from you, you won't get anywhere." General Grumman said.

"Yes, you got it exactly sir." Roy said sadly. Grumman sighed.

"They even got Raven too. Not too long ago I came to Central and he asked me something. Something I found quite strange. He wanted to know if I would be interested in a core of immortal soldiers."

"Immortal soldiers?" I said.

_They couldn't mean the Homunculi right? I mean they wouldn't let humans order them around so who are these immortal soldiers?_

"The idea of immortality is simply ridiculous I told him as much and ended the conversation. And not long after that I was transferred." He smirked at us.

"You mean you were demoted." Roy said.

"Indeed I was, and ever since then I have been stuck with the inconvenience glorious job of cleaning with the mess in the Eastern area." General Grumman sighed.

"Speaking of messes, do you remember the difficulties we had in Lior." Roy asked. "A false priest was scheming for power until the Fullmetal Alchemist uncovered his plan."

"Yes I remember." Grumman said.

"Lior fell into chaos after that. But from the outset, forces from the East acted quickly, they brought the uprising under control."

"Yes but then the forces from Central came and all of the Eastern forces were dismissed. Were you aware of that?" he asked Roy.

"Yeah, and the peace in Lior was shattered, after the Central forces appeared." Roy frowned as he tried to piece the information together. I as well was in deep thought as I tried to understand the situation.

_There has been a lot of bloodshed going on ever since this country has been under the rule of Wrath. The war in Ishval, the revolt in Lior….what are the Homunculus planning? Why do they need all these people to die? What is going on?_

"What are they planning now and what is it that they intend to do next?" General Grumman asked aloud. "And why can't they hold off! I'm almost retired!" he shouted throwing his arm in the air, "if they only wait then I would be free and clear." He whined. Roy simply chuckled.

"Now I know that you're bluffing. I'm sorry General but someone like you, you don't know how to sit by and watch. You can't do nothing. Especially when your soldiers are all harden veterans. Men who fought in Ishval conflict." Roy smirked. Surprisingly General Grumman just laughed.

"I expected you to come crying to me. When you sent me that note, I thought you just wanted some advice, but you're trying to get me involved in this too aren't you. And you know it's working." He smirked. "Since things are becoming more interesting in Central Command. Just when I thought my ambitions were dead, I'm finding myself being fired up again." He said giving us a determined look.

"Careful now, you don't want to mess up with your makeup right ma'am." Roy said smiling.

"Oh my, no." Grumman said in his disguised voice once again giggling and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Do you have an opening later sir?" Roy said turning towards Grumman, before walking away. "Maybe we can have a cup of tea somewhere."

"I'm very sorry but no, I appreciate the invitation—what's that?" he asked as he noticed the folder Roy was caring.

"Oh this, Fullmetal was looking for a girl with this cat—"

"Panda." I interrupted him, "it's a panda."

"Fine," Roy grumbled, "it's a panda that this girl has with her. They're trying to look for her. Have you seen it before?" Roy asked.

"Yes I have in fact. She was at the train station heading North." Grumman said.

"Really! Thank you so much General Grumman." I thanked the general bowing down to him. "I'll see you later Roy! I have to tell the boys about this news!" I shouted running off into town waving good-bye to the men. "Now if I was Ed where would I be….let's check the library." I said jogging to the Central Library, which I had no clue where it was located. I began to walk aimless around the city hoping that someone would know where the library was but, every time I was given directions….I ended up even more lost than before.

"Miss Sabaku?" I heard someone call out my name, as I was about to to ask another person for directions. I turned around and before I knew it, I was face to face with Major Armstrong.

"M-major Armstrong! What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped a couple of steps back.

"Why I was on my way to give some information to the Elric brothers when I found you circling the city looking lost. Who are you looking for?" he asked

"Um the Elric brothers I have to tell them that I found out where May is heading." I said.

"Then let us go to the Central Library together!" he said grabbing my shoulder and practically dragged me all the way to the Library which was a block away from where I was at.

_How could I have missed that, it was just right there! I'm really horrible at directions. _I sighed as the both of us entered the Library. We looked around the library for a couple of minutes before we heard Ed complaining about Alkahestry behind a shelf of books. Just as I was about to go around the shelf, Major Armstrong, grabbed it and pulled it apart so that we could go through.

"There you are Edward Elric!" he boomed as he closed the shelf once I made it through, "we found you."

"Damn it Major what do you want!" Edward shouted, "oh and hi Miyuki." I gave him a small wave before Armstrong shushed Ed.

"This is a Library you know, quiet." He ordered him. Both Ed and I sweat-dropped at this.

"Anyways, we're here because we have some stuff to tell you Ed." I said helping him off the floor. "I know where May, the little Xing girl went. She's headed up North."

"Ehh! How do you know this?" Ed whispered.

"I was with Roy, when a witness came up to us telling us about the Xing girl." I said.

"North huh." Ed smirked clenching his fist. "Now that's some information that I can act on!"

"Hold on a second." Major Armstrong said as Ed began to pick up the books that he dropped. "There's something I need to give to you." He said pulling out a letter from his pocket giving it to Ed. "Take this."

"What is it?" he asked

"A letter of introduction, but it might not be much use."

_Then why bother giving this to us then!_

"The first thing you see her." Armstrong said

"See who if I may ask?" I asked

"Even further North and the Northern Command, you'll find an officer nicknamed, the Northern Wall of Bridges, who defends our border. Major General Armstrong." He said giving off an aura of doom when he mentioned his family member.

"Thanks…..we'll keep a look out for this officer then." I smiled weakly "Thank you Major Armstrong."

"You're welcome, Miss Sabaku, and Edward. Take care!" he called out as we went to look for Al. Ed deciding that walking was too slow broke out into a run and shouted Al's name. I sighed at Edward's eagerness and quietly jogged behind him.

"Al get ready we're leaving!" he shouted as he spotted Al who I saw had a little companion.

"Quiet Nii-san, this is a library." Al scolded him. "So where are we going?" he asked

"Look don't worry about it, we'll explain it on the train. But first we're going to have to stop by the Military sleeping quarters and…who's this kid?" Ed asked noticing the little boy. He was staring at the both of with stars in his eyes.

"Mr. Armor called you Nii-san! Does that mean you're Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" he asked

Yeah." Edward smirked proud that someone recognized him.

"That's so cool, you are a tiny Alchemist like everyone says!" he smiled not noticing Ed menacing aura.

"What was that you brat! Say that again once more." He growled out ready to pound the kid into a bloody pulp.

"Lighten up Ed. He's just a kid, but it is your fault that you're tiny since you refuse to drink you milk." I sighed.

"SHUT UP MIYUKI!" he shouted at me. The kid then suddenly turned to me with stars also in his eyes.

"You're Miyuki Uzumaki Namikaze Sabaku? The first ever female Alchemist! You're so pretty!" he said awed by me.

"Um thank you." I said blushing. "But you really shouldn't be calling Ed short if you want you live though kid." I chuckled as I restrained Ed from killing me.

"But it's so true! He hates being called small, like everyone says!" he laughed as I struggled even harder to hold the furious Ed back from killing the poor kid. Suddenly I heard 2 gun's cock into our heads as I heard the man in the black suit on my right say…well demanded.

"Step away from master Selim"

"No wait don't shoot them!" Selim cried and instantly the bodyguards put away their guns.

"Wait master Selim….are you Selim Bradley?" Ed asked surprised.

"Selim the Fuhrer's son!" Al cried in surprise.

"You're his son?" I also shouted in surprise.

"Yup that's me!" he smiled at us. And that's how we ended up at King Bradley's house.

We sat down in the living room, sitting across from Selim and Mrs. Bradley and the 3 of us sat uncomfortably.

"How this happen?" Ed whispered to us. "We were supposed to be on a train heading North!"

"I have no idea." Al whispered back.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Bradley said noticing us whispering to each other. "It's just that Selim been in awe for you for a long time Edward. And he recently has been very interested in you Miss Sabaku since you're the first ever female alchemist." She chuckled.

"Really?" Both of us asked surprised. Selim only nodded happily.

"Um Selim are you interested in Alchemy?" Al asked him.

"Yes, my dream is to learn how to practice it. And after that I want to become a State Alchemist just like you and Miss Sabaku Ed! And then I'll be able to help my father out as well!" Selim happily replied. The 3 of us tensed up as he told us his dream.

_He wants to become a state Alchemist…..It's sad that he doesn't know that his father only made up the program so he could use it to find potential human sacrifices. Poor Selim. He doesn't even know that his father is a ruthless man._

"Really that's great." I forced a smile on my face.

"Tell me Selim….do you get along with your father? Do you like him?" Ed asked suddenly.

"Yeah of course!" Selim smiled at us.

"What kind of man is he?" I asked this time wondering how he acted around his supposedly family.

"An amazing man! His job is more demanding than anyone else's in the world. He spends all day every day thinking about the people of this country." He said giving us a 1000 watt smile.

"Of course he does." Ed nervously chuckled.

"The Fuhrer's duties must keep him very busy all time right?" Al asked.

"That is true." Mrs. Bradley smiled. "It's something that he always insists upon. He's determined to work himself ragged. At his age, I preferred if he took it a little bit easier. It's nothing new though. He's always been devoted to his work. That's what he's good at, but then where women are concerned, I'm afraid he's a bit of an oaf." She laughed. "The first time we meet, he made me so angry that I actually slapped him." The 3 of us stared at her with shock.

_She slapped Wrath….she's slapped Wrath and fricking lived! Holy shit!_

"But it worked out for the best." She continued," He asked me out after that and our first date was amazing." She sighed happily. "Oh sorry, listen to me babbling like a little school girl." She apologized.

"It's ok, it's always funny remembering how you met your husband. I remember the first time I met Gaara it…well…let's say we didn't like each other very much. We wanted to tear out each other's throats. It was only after years later that we became good friends and started to fall in love." I sighed as I tweaked my story just a little bit. The first time we actually met (when he and his team entered the village), he actually came up to me and said and I quote 'Mother wants your blood, I'll look forward to kill you in the exams' and he left. Such a memorable encounter. Suddenly the door of the living room opened up and what do you know, King Bradley came in somewhat glaring at us.

"Dad's home!" Selim cried happily, as he rushed towards his 'father' giving him a hug.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Bradley smiled as she watched her husband playfully ruffle Selim's hair.

"Well hello there my little one." Wrath said hugging his son warmly.

"What are you doing back home?" Mrs. Bradley asked.

"I had some free time for a change, so I thought I check in on my family." Wrath smiled at us "and I also happened to hear that the Whirlwind Alchemist, and the Fullmetal Alchemist along with his brother were paying us a visit."

"Hello sir." Ed and I said at the same time.

"Long time no see." Al greeted Bradley.

"Long time…I just saw you at Central." Wrath laughed. I chuckled nervously as he sat down next to his wife and began talking once again. "So you ran into the 3 of them in the Library Selim?" he asked taking a sip of his tea that his wife brought to him.

"Yeah that's right." He smiled brightly at his father. We just stared at the Fuhrer still not able to believe that he actually had a caring side to him at all.

"You must be wondering why Selim doesn't look like us." Wrath suddenly said after taking a sip from his tea.

"Ah no sir." Ed quickly said, "It didn't even cross my mind—"

Watching him with his family made my anger for him rise once more. He was practically taunting me that he still had a family waiting for him Looking at him being so kind to his kid…it made me sick that he fooled his whole family into believing that he cared for them, he was a monster. I clenched my fist silently as I wished that I still had my family left.

"Well it's because we aren't related by blood." Wrath smiled at us.

"We were unable to have any children of our own." Mrs. Bradley said sadly but then she looked at Selim happily, "so we adopted Selim and he's our son now."

"I'm proud of my boy, he's grown into a fine devoted son ." Wrath chuckled as he ruffled Selim's hair playfully.

"Would you cut it out already Dad? You're embarrassing me!" Selim laughed but clearly embarrassed.

"But it's the truth!" Wrath happily said to his son and both of them laughed happily. I couldn't help but just stare sadly at the scene before me. If I hadn't read that book on Alchemy…..that could have been me with my children, embarrassing them in front of people and laughing together. We would have been a happy family. Noticing that none of us were talking (I didn't even know that Ed and Al were also staring at Selim and Wrath sadly.) Wrath asked us, "What's wrong Sabaku, Elric?" Snapping us out of our dazed faze I was the first to answer him

"Nothing sir, it's just…sorry about but it's, weird I guess, to see you act like this. It's a part of you we haven't seen before." I said trying to cover up my sadness.

"I see" Wrath said suddenly glaring at us, "but as you can tell even a man like me has a family waiting waiting for him at home." My fists tightened as he said those words while patting Selim's head "I'm sure of course it's quite different than yours." He said smiling at us. Edward gasped in surprise as he realized that he was talking about Winry and Pinkano and I couldn't help but give a barely audible growl. He was taunting me, no us, about our families! He was practically daring us to go against him right now and I would have loved to but…there were too many risks. Suddenly wrath stood up from his chair before walking to the door, which clearly upset his son.

"Aw daddy, leaving already?" Selim sadly asked.

"Yes, you know I have duties to get back to Selim." Bradley chuckled, but Selim looked crestfallen. "Please," Wrath said turning around as he reached the door. "Make yourselves at home. You're welcome anytime State Alchemists." He then proceeded out the door leaving us speechless.

"Please come back and visit us soon ok?" Selim yelled from the gate of his home waving goodbye at us along with his mother. We waved back as well.

"We will! See you later!" Ed shouted as we were already walking away. After taking a couple of steps, the 3 of us looked back and sadly gazed at the family Wrath managed to fool.

"It's sad. Neither Selim or his mother knows that Fuhrer Bradley really is…"

"A homunculus." I whispered, barely audible. However once those words slipped out of my mouth, a homunculus signature flared up right next to the Bradley's but as soon as it came , it left.

_Weird I could have sworn that I sensed a Homunculus chakra signature, it was different than, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, even father's…..so was it? Could it be…..Selim?...no I must be imagining things but I can't help but feel that Selim's not normal…I wonder…._

"Come on let's go!" Ed shouted running to the exit of Bradley's home. "We're headed North!"

"H-hey! Wait up!" I shouted as I ran after the boys. Once I caught up to Ed, I could hear him grumbling.

"We'll catch that obnoxious little brat and make her tell us everything she knows about Alkahestry."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled at Ed. "A horribly planned out plan but it'll do." I whispered to myself as we finally exited the house and now running towards the military headquarters where our stuff were.

"This is the first time we ever been so far North." Al said as he looked out of the train.

"Yeah." Edward said agreeing with him. After getting our stuff from the military quarters, Ed decided to alchemize his jacket so it would be better suited for the cold. His hood now had white fur like material trimming but the rest of his outfit stayed the same.

"I wonder if we'll see snow. Have you ever seen snow Miyuki?" Al asked.

"Yes, once when I was around 13 or 14 I can't remember the exact age. Anyways, it was a mission in the Land of Snow, now called the Land of Spring, where I had to save a real princess. I went to the Snow Country when I was around 20 I think for another mission, and that's about it." I said snuggling into my jacket even more as I felt the cold air of the North seeping in the train.

"I take it you don't like the cold?" Ed said as he saw my outfit. After learning that were were going to the North , I had made a clone (under a disguise) to buy me some winter clothing since I had none. I wasn't exactly a fan of the cold, I mean when you live your life in a village that has spring time weather, and then in a desert, you tend to get much colder easily when you visit the snow. And that's why I had my tank top alchemized so it would be a thicker material and actually covered my stomach. My jacket was replaced with a dark grey vest jacket and I had dark grey arm warmers to cover my bare arms. My pants, also alchemized, were still the same color, I still had my boots, but now I had a thick huge light grey trench coat that when to my knees, I was ready for the North.

"Not like it per say, it's just that I've been so use to the heat and warmth that my body can't take the cold as well as other people can. So I get colder easily. But I really do love the snow." I smiled as I shivered slightly in my seat. "It's always something that amazes me." I looked out at the window and sighed in content.

_Snow is one of the few things that can always bring a smile to my face._

"Um Miyuki, I've been wondering…what was that scar on your back we saw a couple of days ago?" Edward suddenly asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh you guys saw that huh. Damn and here I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you guys the story." I mumbled getting myself comfortable for the story I was about to tell. "So you want the story on the scar or the whole story?" I asked

"There's more to that scar on your back?" Al asked horrified.

"Unfortunately, yes. But if I tell you the whole story, you must promise on your life that you'll never tell another soul. Got it?" I almost growled at them.

"We promise." Both brothers swore at the same time.

"Ok then let's start at the beginning. It all started about hundreds of years ago. Before the ninja villages existed, there was one demon that existed in our world. It's name was Jubi, the ten-tailed beast."

"Wait, so you're telling me in your world demons existed?" Edward asked unable to accept the concept.

"Yes, you know how I am able to use chakra and chakra is energy. Well this creature was made up of pure chakra, or pure energy. It has so much energy that no one could even come close to Jubi without passing out from the raw energy it pulsed out. Well anyways, Jubi ruled the ninja world, and it seemed that nothing would be able to stop it. That's when the Sage of the Six Path came. He was the first….ninja per say. He was the one who taught people how to use chakra and created ninjutsu. So he was the one who destroyed Jubi—"

"Wait, you just said this Jubi monster was made up of chakra…err energy. Energy can't be destroyed no matter what." Ed interrupted me.

"Nii-san's right Miyuki. Energy can be distributed but not destroyed." Al backed up his brother.

"Yes I know that. The Sage of the Six Path knew that as well. So he defeated Jubi by sealing it into himself making him a Jinchuriki. Or in other words a human sacrifice that held the power of Jubi. That's when peace began in our country. Ninja villages started to rise, ninja's were growing and things seem to be looking up for the future. But as you know all good things will come to an end. The Sage of the Six Path reached an old age and he knew when he died the Jubi would be released and the peace that he brought would shatter within days. So using all of his power, the Rinnegan, he managed to split the Jubi's chakra into nine beings. Ichibi the 1 tailed raccoon, the Nibi the 2 tailed cat, the Sanbi the 3 tailed turtle, the Yonbi the 4 tailed ape, the Gobi the 5 tailed whale-horse, the Rokubi the 6 tailed Gastropod, the Shichibi the 7 tailed Rhino beetle, the Hachibi the 8 tailed ox-Cephalopod, and the Kyuubi the 9 tailed fox. And then he sealed the body of Jubi into the moon and died."

"Wait he had the Rinnegan, like you? Damn just how powerful is that eye?" Edward asked.

"Very powerful. Only the Sage of the Six Path, Pain, and myself have this eye. So anyways, people saw how powerful these creatures were and tried many ways to gain control over them. They developed a similar technique to the Sage of Six Paths that would seal the creatures into humans and made them into Jinchurikis. These humans were more powerful than the average ninja since they had huge chakra reserves due to the monster they held. However many of the Jinchurikis were unstable and many people feared them. So when you became a Jinchuriki, you had a very lonely and abusive life. Many didn't get to live past the age of 30 since they would be too unstable or they would wish to end their lives and the hokage, the leader of the village, would have to find a new host. So the endless cycle of Jinchurikis began. My mother was a Jinchuriki, she held the Kyuubi, the most powerful-tailed beast at the time. She was one of the few people that managed to have a normal life despite being a Jinchuriki. That's why I have fast healing abilities because my mom passed some of her chakra that was influenced by the Kyuubi, into me. She was actually lucky that Kyuubi didn't manage to get out because when a female jinchuriki gives birth, the seal that hold the tailed beast at bay, becomes very weak and there's a chance that it could escape and kill it's host. Well it didn't and then my mom had my little brother a year later, Naruto. However, there was a man called Mandera, who wanted to resurrect the Jubi, and he needed to collect all the tailed beasts so he targeted my mom. While my mom was giving birth, he somehow managed to capture her and forced her to release the Kyuubi, which then attacked the village. My dad, the hokage at the time, had to seal the beast into my brother Naruto in order to save our village and he died in the process. So in one day, I lost my mom and dad but gained a brother.

This is where we get to the scar on my back. So don't fall asleep on me just yet." I chuckled as I saw Ed's eye slowly closing.

"Sorry it's just that's late. But continue. I want to know more."

"Well, the previous hokage took up his old post and told the villagers what my dad had done. It would have been a good idea except so many people lost their lives in the Kyuubi invasion that they believed that my brother was the demon itself and not the jailer. And that was the beginning of our crappy childhood. Since many people hated Naruto, they tended to hate me as well since I stood up for him. They called me a demon whore, the demon guardian, and a lot of other nasty stuff. We were forced out of the orphanage at the age of 4-5, we had to live in an apartment, and the bills we had to pay were overpriced because of what Naruto had sealed in him. The scar on my back…..that happened when I was about…..8 I think. There was a rumor going around saying that if they wanted to get rid of my brother, they had to kill me first, so when I was coming back from grocery shopping, a group of drunken men cornered me. They had knives, broken bottles, swords, and anything that was sharp. They made sure that I couldn't move before they stabbed me in the back."

"What! How could they! You were just 8 years old!" Al cried in horror.

"Why didn't you fight back!" Ed growled. "You could have beaten the crap out of them!"

"If I did that, then they would accuse me of attacking them first. Besides, if we fought back, then the villagers would think that we would be growing too powerful and would take drastic measures to kill us. So we decided to never fight back fearing that we would be killed sooner. Well anyways, while they were stabbing me, one person managed to write 'demon protector' on my back. The wound was so deep that it left the scar on my back." I sighed as I rubbed my back.

"That's just horrible. Did they do anything else to you?" Ed asked

"Just more beatings, but nothing else. That was the worst of it. When Naruto and I became gennin, the attacks stopped and when Naruto saved the village from destruction so many times, people began to look at us as heroes, just how my dad wanted it to be." I smiled as I remembered the day when Naruto defeated Pain and everyone greeted him as a hero. I kind of ruined it when I passed out from pain when I mysteriously gained the Rinnegan. Never had I seen Naruto so panicked before. The boys stayed silent for a while before Ed asked

"You really been through hell and back haven't you?" I only nodded.

"Yes I have but….I think I that if I didn't go through that…I wouldn't be the person I am today." I smiled softly as I looked out at the window seeing the moon dominate the sky. I wondered if Naruto, Gaara or anyone I knew was looking at the sky as well.

_Naruto, Gaara, Winry, Mei, and everyone else…isn't tonight a beautiful night? I Hope you are enjoying it wherever you are…._

After spending about 2 days on the train, we finally reached our destination, The North. Without waiting for us; Ed, quickly raced off the train eager to see the snow, since the train station blocked our view of it. Giving our ticket to the train officer (or whatever he's called) the boys and I raced outside to see the white fluffy substance falling freely from the sky.

"Look there's snow!" Ed cried happily. Al came behind him gasping in awe and I couldn't help but do the same. The snow that covered the whole town made it look like a winter wonderland. Carefully we made our way down the steps but for Ed, he managed to slip on a step that had ice on it and bounced on his butt all the way until the end of the stairs. Even though it wasn't a laughing matter…..ok it was a laughing matter, so I laughed aloud until I forgot to add chakra on one of my boots and ended up at the bottom of the stair case just like Ed.

"Not so funny is it Miyuki!" Edward growled at me while rubbing his butt.

"Yes, it still is." I giggled as I threw a snowball at him, which he dodged and hit poor Al instead knocking his helmet off.

"Hey!" Al cried as his found his head and put it back on, "Take this!" and threw a snow ball at me. I was still busy laughing at the fact that Al's head came off (I know it wasn't that funny but come on, it's snow!) that I didn't even notice the snowball until it hit me straight in the face.

"Oh you want to fight Al! I'll giving you a fight! Take this!" I shouted throwing snowballs at both Ed and Al. thus began our snowball fight.

"Well that was the most fun I had with snow in years!" I laughed as the 3 of us sat down on a nearby bench. Our snowball fight went on for some time until Ed and I grew tired from laughing at each other as snow kept on hitting us. So we decided to call it quits and that it was a tie. "On missions we usually never have time to play in the snow. Ah—Ahh—AHHHCHOOOOOOO!" I sneezed as I finished my sentence. "Damn cold." I muttered as I wiped my nose.

"Yeah, this was pretty fun. It reminds me of the time when we had a snowball fight when we were little, remember Al?" Ed asked as he brushed off some snow that was still in his hair.

"Oh I remember that, and we even made a snowman." Al recalled happily. "Back then, I would have never imagined that we would come this far North. It seemed impossible."

"Yeah." Ed said as he gazed at the snow-covered city. "But here we are now."

"So I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Can we go and grab a bite to eat?" I asked as a couple of minutes went by as we just stared at the scenery.

"I don't see why not, the train to Briggs doesn't leave for another hour so we have time to spare." Ed said getting up and running towards the center of town.

"Careful Ed/Nii-san, you're going to fall again!" Al and I shouted running carefully after Ed.

"Shut up!" he growled back at us and I couldn't help but laugh. Snow no matter what can always cheer you up.

"AH—AHH—AHHH—CHOOO!" Ed and I both sneezed at the same time. "Stupid cold." I mumbled wrapping my coat tighter around me trying to warm myself up.

"Are you guys catching a cold?" Al asked worryingly.

"Brrrrrr. Well I'm cold alright." Ed shivered. "That's Briggs for you."

"No, it's just the cold." I sighed. The driver suddenly stopped the cart in front of a fence that seemed to be fencing off nothing really, and looked back at us.

"Alright is where I'll let you go ma'am, boys." We quickly grabbed our stuff (Ed was a suitcase and mine was just a single scroll that had some of my weapons in and a spare of my outfit) and jumped off the cart. "If you follow this mountain road it'll take you straight to Fort Briggs."

"Thank you sir." I said bowing to him. Before we could take any step, further the driver spoke once again but this time at Al.

"Oh, you in the armor, is that Automail?" he asked. Al shook his head. "Oh ok, you should be alright." And he drove off before I could ask him what he meant by that.

"Ok that was strange." Ed said as we watched the driver slowly become smaller as he went farther away.

"That's military land beyond the fence so stay on the road if you want to live!" the driver warned us.

"Huh?" all of us asked but the driver never answered. We looked back at the snow path that lead to Fort Briggs and I couldn't help but feel that this wasn't going to be easy as I thought it would be.

"Well let's go boys. We're burning daylight!" I said as I began to tread through the snow. After 30 minutes of walking through the snow, a blizzard came upon us almost making it impossible to go through.

"This—i-isn't n-n-normal." I shivered as I tried to keep myself warm but failed. "E-e-e-even—back—in—t-t-the Snow—C-c-ountry—it—w-wasn't this—c-c-c-cold."

"Yeah this weather seems to be a little extreme." Ed shivered as he also tried to keep warm.

"What do we do now?" asked Al who I really wished to be right now since he can't even sense the cold, "we can't even see the road."

"Don't worry Al, I can still see it, and we're still on it." I said reassuring him but I didn't know how long we would last in the cold though.

"We'll be fine. I mean teacher lived out here for a whole month during her training. She survived." Ed said.

"What no way, she couldn't have lived through this for an entire month!" Al shouted not believing his brother.

"Sure she could, she even killed a bear!" Ed shouted back as the wind made it now impossible to speak at normal levels.

"The bears around here are 15ft tall! There's no way she could have killed 1!"

"Al I hate to say this to you, but I think it's possible, I mean I fought 15ft tigers when I was just barely 13 years old." I shouted, "I'm pretty sure Izumi could have fought 1 and lived to tell the tale! What the—" Sensing another chakra presence behind us, I quickly turned around to see a huge man in a military uniform and a black jacket glaring at us. Ed and Al screamed in terror as the ready themselves into a fighting stance. Ed quickly transmuted his arm, Al put up his fists ready to punch the "so called Grizzly Bear" (as they called him) the huge military man lifted his right arm (which surprisingly had an Automail claw?), which both Ed and I looked at surprised. It was weird seeing another person with an Automail arm but I didn't have time to think out it anymore as the man slammed his Automail arm into the ground and would have crushed us if we hadn't jumped away.

"That's no bear!" Ed shouted.

"No shit Sherlock!" I shouted taking out a kunai. Before I could even attack him, the man took out a gun and aimed it at Al. It turned out that the gun didn't have bullets but was a net instead. The net caught Al and trapped him.

"Alphonse/Al!" Ed and I shouted. I quickly went to go and help Al, but the man quickly stepped in the way preventing me from doing so. I finally got a good look at him, he really didn't have any hair except for a single line in the middle of his head that then turned into a braid as it went lower. He had 2 thin mustache hairs each on one side of his mouth but overall he was a tough looking man that wouldn't go down easily in a fight.

"Wait hold on a second!" Ed shouted, "Is that a military uniform you're wearing?"

"Well that looks like pretty mediocre stuff, but you have Automail too." the man answered not answering Ed question.

"Huh! Mediocre, just because mine's not tacky like yours?" Ed snarled not appreciating that Winry's Automail was being called mediocre.

"Fool! Obviously you don't know a good weapon when you see one. This right here is combat Automail model M1913A…The Crocodile!" he shouted pointing the now dubbed Crocodile at us. "Now surrender peacefully you miserable truculent spies or I'll show you exactly what this baby can do!" he threatened us.

"Spies! What are you talking about? We're not any—" I was cut off as the man charged at us, swinging the Crocodile at our heads. Edward and I expertly dodged it and jumped when our heads were nearly smashed to bits.

"Damn it can't you hear what we're saying moron!" Ed shouted at the military man before wincing in pain. Edward grabbed his shoulder as he muttered. "It shouldn't be hurting. Something's wrong with my Automail." he cried once he realized that it wasn't functioning properly.

"What do you mean something's wrong—damn it! My leg…it's hurting too." I winced in pain, dropping down to one knee as my right leg began to give out. "Ed watch out!" I shouted as I saw the man grab Ed's Automail arm and threw him in the snow hard. "Hey let go of him!" I shouted as I forced myself to stand and charged at the man. I jumped at him and aimed a kick with my Automail leg at his head, but it never made contact as the man let go of Ed's arm (which was good in a way) and clamped onto my leg. I was now hanging upside down trying to make this man let go of my leg.

"Miyuki!" Ed cried as I watch the man pull a string and I heard it trying to slice through my leg. It managed to rip my pants and boots (and I really liked those boots damn it!) but it hadn't damaged my leg….yet.

"Let me fucking go damn it!" I shouted stabbing the kunai into the Automail hoping that it would at least jam it. It did jam it for a moment before it continued to saw through my leg but surprisingly the kunai was still intact. "Damn it Ed a little help here!" I shouted as I tried to punch the man but with the pain of my Automail leg growing, the cold finally getting to me, and hanging upside, I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Take this!" Ed shouted as he clapped his hands together and tried to break his Automail arm but surprisingly nothing happened.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" the military man asked.

"Damn it why didn't my alchemy on it! This thing is made of iron isn't it?" Ed shouted as he jumped back to avoid the man's Automail as he swung in his direction. (Which I may remind you still had me in it)

"Here Miyuki!" I hear Al cry throwing something to me, which I surprisingly caught since I was still recovering from the attack the man had used moments ago. In my hands was Al's helmet and I immediately threw his head in the Crocodile, which successfully jammed it, letting go of my leg. I fell to the floor but I wasted no time jumping away far from him to make sure he didn't trap me again in his Automail of his. "Thanks Al."

"Are you ok?" both brothers asked me.

"Ugh—fine, but I have a feeling Winry's going to kill me for ruining her Automail." I sighed taking out another kunai before I swore mentally as I sensed more chakra presences.

"That wasn't too bad girl. Especially with that ordinary Automail of yours—"

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure that your men around us would agree too if they weren't pointing their guns at us." I sighed as I put down my kunai that I had taken out moments ago and held my hands up in the air. There were too many people to take on not to mention we weren't here to fight the military, we were here just to find May.

"What do you—what the!" Ed shouted, as he finally noticed the men covered in white pointing guns at us, and put his hands up in the air also. "Great another gun stuck in my face." He grumbled as the Crocodile owner came to us.

"How did you know that they were there?" he asked me.

"Call it a 6th sense." I said glaring at him. It only took my moments to finally realize that the blizzard finally stopped and that we had reached…a wall?

"Buccaneer!" a woman shouted, "Who are they!" Buccaneer quickly turned around to face whoever was up on that wall and said,

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there General Armstrong. I apologize for the disturbance." As we looked up we saw a blue eyed, blonde waist length haired, woman with a dark skinned man next to her wagering dark glasses to cover his eyes but strangely he had white hair.

"Armstrong?" Al asked with some uncertainty

"That's who Armstrong wanted us to meet here?" I asked.

"Yeah Olivier Mira Armstrong….Major Armstrong's older sister!" Ed shouted in surprise.

"I'll ask again!" Olivier shouted, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Whirlwind Alchemist Miyuki Uzumaki Namikaze Sabaku." I shouted introducing myself before nudging Ed to do the same.

"And I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. Major Armstrong from Central Command sent us to meet the General in charge of this post. Now can you call off your guard dogs?" instead of calling them off she commanded for them to search us.

"But we're with the Military!" Ed shouted clearly not happy that he was being searched.

"Sure," she said not believing us, "but how do I verify that? Anyone can claim to be somebody famous." As the solders patted us down, the ones checking Al were surprised to see that he was hollow.

"No shit Sherlock/So you noticed" Ed and I muttered as they patted us down. They even checked our possessions! They opened Ed's suitcase and they saw the letter address to General Armstrong. One solder grabbed it and made his way towards the general to give it to her.

"What's this?" a solder asked me as they opened the scroll and saw the sealing symbols in there.

"Nothing, it's just a diary that I write in a secret code because my little brother always tries to read it." I lied to him. They didn't buy it and also brought it up to the General. Luckily, for me the General was too busy with the letter.

"It's from Alex alright." I heard her say, glaring at the letter with disgust before ripping it up.

"Aren't you going to even read it?" Ed shouted, shocked that she ripped up the letter.

"A letter of introduction means nothing to me. I don't put much stalk in anyone else's opinion of a person. I prefer to judge the people I meet with with my own eyes." She said as she let the ripped pieces of the letter fly into the air, with no hope of ever being read. We followed the pieces of paper and we could help but gasp at the site of the wall. It was huge! It was probably just a little over the size of our wall in Konoha!

"That's amazing." Ed said shocked at the size. "It's huge. What is this place?" he asked.

"Enter Fullmetal Alchemist, and Whirlwind Alchemist." She said but gave me a wary glace as the solder handed her my scroll.

"This is incredible, the wall is really, really, really—"

"Shut up Ed!" I snapped covering his mouth with my gloved hands. "You're yelling is going to piss her off." I hissed in his ear.

"You should head her words Fullmetal Alchemist. Now quit gaping like an idiot and start walking! Before I tear your little body apart, limb from limb!" Edward screamed in terror and I couldn't help but admire General Armstrong. She reminded me a lot of Baa-chan…the one in Konoha. She just lacked a gambling problem, a drinking problem, and a really huge chest. "Be warned, I will not coddle you because you're children. This is the mountain fortress…Briggs! Here the only the strong survive!"

_Sounds like the Chunin exams all over again but this time, your life isn't exactly at stake here…not to mention it's fucking cold!_

* * *

"Exposure?" Ed and I asked as the nurse in the medical center as she placed steamed rags on our Automail ports. Ed was now shirtless and I had some short shorts on (because stupid Buccaneer destroyed my pants!) so even though I had a hot rag on my leg, I still felt the cold.

"Yes that's right." She said "You guys got lucky, you were close to getting frostbite." Great so after we get threatened by the General, we head to the medical center at this fort to learn that we were close to dying…great…another reason to dislike the cold.

"You need to be careful when walking around in a snowstorm." She scolded us. "The flesh that's touching your Automail will freeze. And you need to oil it or it will stiffen."

"So does that Buccaneer guy have a different type of Automail or something?" Ed asked. Just then Buccaneer came through the door.

"It's no use doc. I can't get this thing unstuck." He said showing that Al's head was still tangled up in his Automail.

"My head!" Al shouted.

"Don't worry Al. I'm pretty sure that they'll get it out." I tried to reassure him as a mechanic motioned Buccaneer to another room probably to get Al's head out of his Automail. The doctor continued as if she wasn't even irrupted in the first place.

"Up here your Automail has to be flexible and light weight. It also needs to be resistant to the cold. After some trial and error, we found an alloyed that works. A combination of duralumin, carbon fiber, nickel, and copper."

"And here I assumed it was iron. No wonder I couldn't do anything with it." Ed sighed in frustration.

"Hey doc, be careful." Buccaneer said as he came from the other room with a replacement Automail, "You plan on telling them all of our secrets?" he growled out. Not even fazed by his anger the doctor simply replied

"Why wouldn't I? They're State Alchemists, they have a right to know."

"You're kidding, the Brat's a state alchemist?" Buccaneer said shocked.

"He does have a State Alchemist watch." She said as Ed took out his watch and showed it to Buccaneer, who seemed he couldn't comprehend it.

"Anyways," the doctor began pouring some coffee, "If you guys are planning to stay in the North for long, you should probably switch Automails. Do you have a mechanic?" She asked as Ed started to dress himself and I put on my huge light grey coat on to try to keep my legs warm.

"Yeah but she's in Rush Valley." We said at the same time.

"And she let you guys come up North without explain you all this?" she asked. "And don't you have an extra set of pants?" she asked me as she noticed that I only had my shorts on.

_Shit all my clothes are in that scroll that the soldiers took and I can't exactly go up to them and say, 'hey I need my scroll back because it has my money, clothes, weapons, and other stuff. Thanks.' That would surely go well._

"Um no, I didn't actually expect my pants and boot to get ripped to shreds by an Automail. So for now until I can find some materials to Alchemize I'll just walk around with my coat." I nervously said. She looked at me strangely before shrugging.

"So your mechanic never told you the dangers of the cold with regular Automail?"

"Well we never told her that we were coming up here. It was just the spur of the moment." I said as I wrapped my arms around myself to try to warm myself up. "Thank you." I said as she gave both Ed and I a cup of warm coffee.

"I recommend you send for her. Assuming that you would like to stay alive." Ed glared at her before muttering 'fine' and sipped into the coffee.

"That'll be 200 cents." She smiled as she put her hand out and Ed spewed out his coffee.

"Oh so does that mean I have to pay 200 cents as well?" I asked reaching for some loose change in my pocket.

"Oh don't worry he already paid for you." She smiled as Ed paid her and he nearly dropped his cup when he heard that.

"What the hell why do I have to pay for her!" he screamed. "The coffee sucks!

"Because women never pay when there's a man, well boy, around." She laughed as Ed shouted at her. "Besides this is the North, get use to it." he chuckled as Ed looked down at his coffee sadly.

"So you come up here with mediocre Automail, completely ignorant about the North, and you try to bypass the command center." Buccaneer criticized us.

"Oh come on, we hike up here, State Alchemists with an official letter of introduction, and this is how we're treated! What's wrong with you people! Do you have no sense of propriety! That General could tear my arm off!" Ed ranted and what do you know, when you speak of the devil, the devil shall appear. The doors to the medical room opened and revealed General Armstrong looking none too happy to see us.

"Hello little red Runt and Miss Sabaku." She said calmly. Normally Ed would scream at the person, no matter whom they were, for calling him a runt but I had a feeling that General Armstrong was an exception.

"AHHHHHH!" we heard Al scream and turned to see what the problem was. The mechanic that was working with Buccaneer's Automail had presented Al with his head and the "hair" that Al's head had, was cut short….very short. "My hair." He cried sadly, as he put on his head and looked at the mirror, "It looks awful."

"Um no it doesn't Al. it looks um pretty good?" I said trying to cheer him up but even I had to admit….the hair was really horrible.

* * *

"Well now," General Armstrong said sitting in a chair in the office of the doctor who treated us, before looking back at us, "From what I hear the 3 of you are close to my brother Alex, especially you Elric brothers. Is he doing alright?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine, the last I saw of him." I said straightening myself up. I had a feeling that we needed to act professional around her, so I couldn't fool around but the brothers…apparently they didn't get that message.

"The big guy we know and love. Alex is doing great!" The brother replied happily before it turned into fright as we felt the anger General Armstrong poured out at the mention of her brother.

"No matter." She said becoming her cold self again, "Never mind him. Tell me why you would bypass the command center, to meet me." she asked…well ordered us. "I want to know it all, including why you're armor's empty, and you." She said to me, looking directly in my eyes. "Tell me how you could sense my men when no one can see or even hear a foot in front of them. Not to mention, tell me what's in this scroll." She said sliding my scroll to me. I looked at the brothers with worry.

"Actually," Ed said looking at the doctor and Buccaneer, "That's something we don't like to talk about."

"There's no reason to worry," the doc said, unfazed, "Folks around here have plenty they want to hide. Everybody up North has something he or she doesn't like to talk about."

"But if this information reach certain ears then we could get court-marshaled—"

"Even I have secrets like that!" General Armstrong growled at us.

"Nii-san," Al whispered in Ed's ear, "I think we really have to tell her."

"But Winry's a hostage—"

"Then don't tell her the whole truth." I whispered back. "Just say you need to get your bodies back."

"What about you—"

"I'll make something up—"

"What are you whispering about? Start talking now." General Armstrong growled getting impatient. I nudged the brothers forward and they began telling their tale about how they lost their bodies, how they were trying to get it back, and how May could possibly help them. The story took about 30 minutes in total.

"I see." General Armstrong said as she placed the paper with the drawn panda down on the desk. "So that's why you're looking for this girl with the strange cat."

"It's a panda, a panda god damn it." I muttered still amazed that people still thought it was a cat. The brothers nodded quickly fearing her wrath.

"I understand—" The three of us sighed in relief, the General would help us!

"So does that mean you're going to—"

"I'm not done!" General Armstrong growled silencing Ed. "What I understand is this. You two are a couple of reckless, wretched brats who cause trouble with every last thing you do." I winced as she criticized them. "I don't want people like you in my fort. Honestly, how could the people at Central let these two run around loose. Get out of here right now…at least that's what I'd like to say, but I'm interested in this Alkahestry. You two." She said glaring at the boys, who seemed shocked at the moment. "you're acquainted with this girl from Xing. You met her before?"

"Um yeah, we have." Al answered.

"She has a skill our country doesn't have. You can never know too much, especially here in the North, where we're right next to Drachma. If we use it right, Alkahestry could make an excellent weapon."

"What!" I shouted not able to keep in my shock. "You can't do that! She's only a little girl! You can't force her to use her Alkahestry as a weapon—"

"Silence! It's nice of yourself to volunteer to tell us your story." General Armstrong glared at me. "Begin talking otherwise I might just kick you out." I glared back at her but in the end I sighed in defeat.

_Well isn't this going out so well. What should I tell her? That I'm from a different world and that I have powers that no one else has? It seems that I have no other option. I wonder how she'll take the news._

"Fine." I growled taking my scroll from her. "You want to know my story, then don't interrupt me." I unrolled it and placed my hand on the pants seal that I had in there. If I was going to show her what I can do then might as well get some pants. "It's simple really…I'm not from this world." I sent chakra into the seal and in a puff of smoke, I grabbed my pants from the scroll. "I can do most things that seem impossible." And I had to smirk at the faces that everyone had except the Elric brothers.

"What—"

"Simple really." I said putting my pants on and unsealing a pair of boots. "I'm a ninja."

* * *

"Me and my fucking bright ideas." I grumbled as I walked along side General Armstrong as she led me to a room with with men working with machines. "Why did I ever come up with the bright idea of telling the truth." After I told the truth about my life (well to a certain extent) General Armstrong decided to have me work for her and sent the boys off to do other work. So now, because of my stupid idea, the whole fort will know of my powers…great just great.

"Now you say you can create clones, walk on walls, and have super strength." General Armstrong boomed coming to a stop. "We'll see if you can truly do what you say and what you did back there was not a magic trick. This is the lowest level in Briggs. As you can see, we have a shortage of men and there are many heavy objects that take too long to carry to one sector to another. Help them and we shall see if you are who you truly are." I glared at her before I jumped down to the floor gaining the attention of the workers and muttered

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." A huge could of smoke surrounded me and I heard everyone in the room gasp as they saw 20 more of me.

"Everyone get into a group of 5 and go to a sector! Help the men in those sectors and don't even think about complaining!" I ordered my clones before they could even groan. I looked up to see General Armstrong gaping at me before she smirked.

"I'm glad you could provide a service to my men Miss Sabaku."

"With pleasure." I growled as I picked up a pipe and followed a worker. "With fucking pleasure."

30 minutes into working the men started to complain that they heard a noise coming from a pipe.

"What is it now?" I groaned as they lead me to the pipe. "It's probably just some—ok I don't think that's normal." I said as I put my ears to the pipe to get a better sound. It sounded like an echo—

"Hey Miyuki!" I heard a familiar voice call out. When I turned around, I was surprised to see Ed, Al, and even Falman there.

"Ed, Al, Falman? What are you guys doing here?" I asked as a guy pushed past Ed and took my previous spot at the pipe.

"Nothing much. How are you doing?" Ed asked

"Ugh, they've been working me like a dog, even though the work is nothing compared to the missions I take at home. Good to see that you're doing well Falman." I smiled as I shook hands with Falman. "But what are you doing here in Fort Briggs—" before I could finish my sentence, the ground beneath us shook.

_What the, well it looks like the men weren't kidding when they said they heard something. But wait…that feels like…NO! It can't be! Just how many more of them are there!" _I thought as I sensed a huge chakra presence below us and it was coming up rapidly.

"Get away from there!" I shouted the men that were at the pipe. "Move it!" I shouted as three of my clones grabbed them and jumped out of the way just as the ground beneath them exploded. "Damn, another stupid Homunculus we have to deal with." I growled as I took out a set of kunai, "just fucking great." As the smoke from the explosion started to clear up, we could see a huge muscular man climbing out of the hole. On his right shoulder was an Ouroboros tattoo, proving to us that he was a homunculus.

"A Homunculus!" Ed and Al cried at the same time surprised but then Ed quickly glared at it probably thinking that the other Homunculus knew that we were coming here to get help and were trying to stop us. Just as I was about to attack him, the Homunculus just fell asleep.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING!" Ed and Al shouted angrily causing the giant to wake up again.

"What's this?" he asked as he finally noticed us.

"Um I'm guess that the creepy guy in Central, who you call Father told you about us." Ed said.

"Um Ed, I don't think he knows—"

"You see we're just trying to find a way to get our bodies back, that's all." Al said ignoring me as well.

"Al, Ed, I don't think he knows about us." I whispered harshly back at them.

"Why should I care about you?" the Homunculus said proving my point. Then to himself he said, "Go dig a whole. How annoying. Really what a pain."

"You mean he doesn't know?" Ed asked shocked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you but you didn't listen to me!" I hissed back. "It seems that he—"

**BANG! **One shot rang out, just behind Ed and he jumped in fear, seeing how close he was to death. We looked up to see Buccaneer holding a pistol at us, glaring.

"Ah-HA! So it turns out that you are a Drachman Spy." He accused us.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" we all shouted pissed off that he still thought that we were Drachman spies.

"I saw you talking to the intruder like you knew who he was."

"No we weren't!" Ed yelled.

"You're lies wont fool me!"

"We're not lying! We never even met that guy—"

"MOVE IT!" I shouted as I pushed the boys out of harm's way as I saw a huge lead pipe sailing towards us. Once the boys were out of danger, I quickly channeled chakra into my arms and caught the lead pipe before it could crush me. I heard everyone in the room gasp as they all saw me throw the pipe back at the Homunculus but it merely bounced off him.

_What the hell! it should have at least dented him or cause him to stop! What is this homunculus!_

"Miyuki are you alright?" Ed shouted from across the room.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I glared hard at the Homunculus, "Just trying to figure out what's this guy's weakness."

"What is this place?" The Homunculus asked himself, "This place, big." The Homunculus then started to head towards the elevator platform that was right in front of him. "Can I stop digging now that I'm here?" Seconds later, multiple gunshots were fired at the Homunculus but just like the lead pipe, they merely bounced off.

"I hate to rain on your parade but the guns won't work on him!" I shouted as I ran after the Homunculus hopping to stop him before he got on the platform, "They're not strong enough. Shit!" I cursed as the Homunculus's hand bumped onto one of the levers and activated it. He was going to the development center (if I remember correctly). "Damn you stupid Homunculus!" I growled as I jumped onto the wall and ran up before the platform would lock me out. "Hurry up and get our ass over here ED!" I shouted as as I barely made it to the top before the Homunculus did. Once I made it to the second floor, I jumped back and threw some exploding tags at him, taking shelter where the men who ran the floor were hiding. "Get down!" I shouted as the tags exploded and I activated my Rinnegan to control the explosion. They were one of my few tags that could take out a whole city if I didn't use my Rinnegan, and normally I wouldn't even dare use such tags but I think when you're dealing with a Homunculus, you shouldn't be too careful. After a couple of seconds the fire died out, but the Homunculus was still standing, sure he had some serious burns (that were healing I might add.) but he was still alive! "What the hell!" I shouted as I prepared another set of exploding tags, "This—"

"Get down!" I heard General Armstrong yell out from behind and seconds later a huge ball of fire hurled towards the Homunculus setting it on fire once more, but just like my exploding tags, it had no effect.

"It's no use General! No ordinary firearm is going to have an effect on him!" I yelled back at her.

"What!" she shouted, clearly pissed at the information, "Withdraw all noncombatants immediately!" she ordered the dark skinned officer next to her before throwing the huge gun at the other officer and started to walk down the stairs. "And shut off the alarm, it won't help anything if the Drachmans know that we're in trouble." I nodded knowing that if we had the same problem, Baa-chan would make everyone shut up about the alarm, knowing that neighboring villages would take it as an opportunity to attack us.

"Alright, this is probably going to get ugly so you might want to get out of here." I said to the men that were next to me. "That's unless you want to die. Now move it!" I shouted pushing them away from harm's way. Just as I made it out to safety, I heard General Armstrong shout out 'FIRE' and when I looked back I saw a huge ass bullet coming from an armored car and sped towards the Homunculus.

_If my tags didn't do anything but give him some burns I hardly doubt that a huge bullet will do anything. _I thought as I saw it made contact with the Homunculus. The impact of the bullet was enough to make him take a couple of steps back but it only managed to take some skin off his left cheek.

"Oowwwwww." The Homunculus groaned as it healed itself before he started to walk towards the armored cars. "Pain is a pain, pain is annoying."

"Don't just sit there!" General Armstrong ordered the people inside the car, "Load the next round." I barely heard the men agree with her before seconds later they fired the huge bullets at the Homunculus getting the same results. Only this time the Homunculus didn't get pushed back the bullets, so he continued to walk towards a section of boxes, crates, and lead pipes and flung them out of the way. A lead pipe headed towards a group of soldiers on the right while a metal cabinet flew to the left. Seeing Ed come out from the elevators, I shouted at him.

"Ed get the metal cabinet, I got the lead pipe!" I shouted as I stopped the lead pipe in midair using the Rinnegan, giving time for the soldiers to escape. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Ed had created a hand and managed to stop the cabinet before it made contact with the men. After seeing that everybody had escaped, Ed and Al ran towards the General.

"It won't work! Try whatever you want to but he won't die!" Ed shouted at her, trying to warn her that her attempts weren't doing much damage.

"What do you mean he won't die!" General Armstrong growled at him.

"Just what are you saying. How does a kid like you know something like that huh?" Buccaneer glared at Ed.

"Because—because we—"

"Drop the act! You will answer all my questions clearly and completely." General Armstrong snarled at Ed. "First off, how do you know about that thing! Are you a Drachman spy?"

"No we're not!" Ed shouted. She then pointed her sword (which I must say is pretty awesome) at the Homunculus and asked, "Is that thing a spy?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Does that thing know you?"

"No apparently not."

"What is that thing?" Ed hesitated in answering her since we knew that we couldn't tell anyone about the Homunculus.

"I—I can't answer." He said. Seeing that she wouldn't get anywhere with him, she then turned to me.

"Do you know what that thing is?"

"I can't answer that General Armstrong." I replied sadly, as I realized that my hands were tied as well. She didn't give up though.

"Who does that thing work for?"

"We can't answer that!" Both Ed and I shouted.

"Why can't you answer me." she asked us. Ed and I looked at each other before giving her a defeated look.

"We—can't answer that." We replied.

"OK my final question, are you on our side or are you in league with that thing."

"We're definitely not with him General, we don't want anyone to get hurt." I answered her.

"Then tell me," she said looking at the Homunculus, "what that thing is made of."

"His body structure and composition are probably the same as a human's." Ed answered her. General Armstrong had a thoughtful look on her face.

"The same as a human's huh….Buccaneer!" she called out to the Automail user. "Bring me some tank fuel now! We're going to dose it."

"I told you, it won't work General! Set him on fire but he still won't die!" Ed shouted at her.

"I understand. I learned from our last attack that we can't kill it. The best we can hope for is to stop or delay it. So we're going to have to hit it with something stronger than fire." She said glaring at the Homunculus that was damaging the floor before smirking. "Now you get to see the Briggs way."

"Briggs way?" we asked before I saw Buccaneer smile evilly as he grabbed Ed and forced him to carry jugs of fuel to another floor along with Al and surprisingly Falman.

"Um what should I do?" I asked as I saw the brothers leave the floor.

"You're going to help us drive that thing to the elevator." General Armstrong said, smiling as she jumping into one of the armored car as it drove straight for the Homunculus pushing it to the elevator. I ran right after the car and jumped onto the car kneeling next to the General.

"What do you think you're—" the car came to an abrupt stop as the Homunculus stopped the car.

"What are you waiting for push us into the elevator!" she shouted at the other cars as they helped push our car to force the homunculus into the elevator but surprisingly they still didn't do much help.

"And this is where I come in." I sighed as I activated the Rinnegan. I put out my right hand as I forced chakra around the Homunculus, hopping that it would be enough to push it back into the Elevator. "DEVA PATH!" I shouted and as the Homunculus was thrown into the elevator as if he had been smacked by an invisible hand. Without the Homunculus pushing back the cars, we jerked forward and I lost my footing, making me land in the elevator as well.

"Close the door now!" both General Armstrong and I shouted, not wanting the Homunculus to escape. Seconds later the door of the elevator closed on us and I made sure to put a lot of space between us. Seconds passed and once the door opened, I immediately jumped out of the elevator ready to fight the Homunculus if needed. However, the Homunculus just walked out in a daze, not knowing where it was. Coming out from the shadows, Buccaneer grabbed the homunculus's arm and threw him where I practically was.

"Hey watch it will you!" I shouted as I ducked beneath the Homunculus, barely getting away.

"Sorry about that, but Do it now kid!" Buccaneer shouted at the ceiling, and I saw Ed and Falman, throw the fuel on the Homunculus successfully drowning him in the stuff but also got some on me in the process.

"Damn and I really liked that jacket too." I muttered as I took of my oil fuel jacket and threw it to the side as Al, Ed, and Falman, came to our side.

"Ok what next?" Al asked as I wondered the same.

"Yeah how are we going to get this big guy through the Gate?" Ed asked Buccaneer. Just then the doors to the elevator opened and what I saw, surprised me and scared me. There was General Armstrong, glaring at the Homunculus, STILL IN THE ARMORED CAR!

"MOVE IT!" she shouted as the car moved out of the elevator and shot another huge bullet at the Homunculus successfully sending it outside but not over the rail. "We need one more!" General Armstrong shouted to the driver.

"We're out of ammo!" the driver exclaimed.

"Well in that case…" Falman took out his gun and fired multiple shots at an icicle above the Homunculus and it cracked, landing on the head of the Homunculus causing him to fall back but just not quiet.

"Let's go boys!" I shouted as the three of us ran towards him and we gave him a three-legged kick that threw him out into the snow.

"Nice!" Ed smirked as we saw the Homunculus land in the snow.

"That fuel is specially made for the cold." Buccaneer told us as he came to see the Homunculus. "It will vaporize almost instantly and as it evaporates it will sap his body heat." Just as he explained what the fuel was, I suddenly started to feel cold, and I realized that I had some fuel still on me.

"So in other words if we have this fuel on us, we can freeze to death out here?" I asked as my body started to shake with the cold.

"That's correct, now come inside; we have to get you to the medical wing since I can see that you're starting to feel the effects." General Armstrong motioned me to follow her and I didn't hesitate. Even with my abnormal healing abilities, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to survive unless I was a homunculus.

"I have to say General Armstrong….I like the Briggs way." I smiled as Buccaneer gave me his coat to stay warm until I reached the medical center. "I really do." If I wasn't a ninja, I'm pretty sure I would have missed the small smile on her face.

* * *

"Damn this tunnel seems to go on forever…but it gives me a bad vibe." I shivered as my horse trotted alongside General Armstrong. After getting admitted into the medical center for a mild but still serious case of hypothermia, they forced me to stay there during the night while the brothers stayed in a different area. When I woke up this morning, Officer Buccaneer was waiting for me saying that General Armstrong wanted me, along the Elric brothers to investigate the tunnel with her. So here I am, (with a new coat, courtesy of Officer Miles who I found out was the dark skinned officer always next to General Armstrong.) ridding with the Elric brothers and General Armstrong in a dark tunnel that has a creepy vibe to it, just to see where it leads to…lovely.

"Awesome…this is a serious tunnel." Ed said, looking at the tunnel in awe. General Armstrong didn't share the same opinions as him.

"I still can't believe that an intruder was able to get this far through our defenses." She growled.

"So has anyone else made it into the fort before?" I asked curious how strong their defense was.

"No not since I have been in command here. But once nearly 20 years ago there was a strange incident when a mountain guard was attacked in the middle of winter. Apparently a mysterious woman stole food and supplies for a full month."

_That sounds like…no it couldn't be…but it's makes sense. How else did Izumi survive in the North of she didn't steal the stuff._ I thought sweat-dropping at the thought. After riding for another 5 minutes General Armstrong just stopped.

"You," she said to the three of us, "dismount. We need to have a talk." We all looked at each other and I had a bad feeling about this little talk were were going to have. "Now then, we're safely away from any prying eyes, you can tell me everything without fearing discovery. And I mean everything! Including your FULL tale, Miyuki." she said glaring at me. "Don't hold anything back." I looked at the brothers and nodded. It was time to tell her the truth, the whole truth.

"We need your help General Armstrong." Both Ed and I said at the same time. "We really do."

* * *

**And Cut! So how was that for a chapter? Was it good, bad, horrible, great? Please tell me so I can try to improve these chapters for your liking. I hope this chapter satisfies you guys because it may be a while until I update again. Please review, it really makes me happy. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I tried to fix as many as I could but there's only so much that I could find and fix. Thanks! Until next time,**

**-Midnightmich**


	9. Ch 9 Fighting Back

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**It's been a while hasn't it. I'm really sorry for the long wait, but Junior year has been keeping me very busy. I'm trying to get all Bs in my classes (well the honors ones anyways) but sadly in order to do that, I have to cut time on writing stories. So With Christmas break here I have managed to find time to write out this chapter. I think I covered at least four or five episodes in this chapter so to thank you all for waiting I have given you the longest chapter I have ever written. **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Kiku-Goldenflower: ****Thank you; it makes me really happy that people enjoy my stories. I'm planning for a plot twist during the end of the story that involves her family so I can't say much without ruining the whole story. Sorry, but I hope you will continue reading to find out what happens.**

**DiscoGiraffe: ****Hahahaha thank you. I'm flattered that you think my story is a good crossover. It makes me really happy. Don't worry I will keep on writing. It will be a slow process but I shall keep on writing. **

**Frostfire613: ****Thank you. I worked hard on it so it wouldn't be so bad. Just like I told ****Kiku-Goldenflower**** I can't say much about what will happen to Miyuki. You'll just have to read to find out. **

**FoxyNeko: ****Hahahaha thank you so much. I will continue to write, just not very quickly. *Chuckles nervously***

**Wicken25: ****Well, no not really. I can't really clarify to you what will happen, but I will let you know that Miyuki is still loyal to Gaara, but just like anyone who learns about a spouse's death, they will eventually move on. Miyuki is on that path and she is starting to have feelings for Roy, but there is a part in her that thinks she's betraying her bond she had with Gaara if she acts on those feelings she has for Roy so she's trying not to fall for Roy. Once I get to later chapters I hope I can clear it up for you. I'm sorry if I'm causing you to hate my story. D: **

**Fancyfairy: ****Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter even more (since I cover more episodes here.) Yes, I had to put Obito in here. He's my favorite character as well. I'm actually planning to have Obito to have a bigger role once the Promise day comes closer, so you're going to see a lot more Obito in the next chapters. :3 I hope that pleases you. **

**Fayfan: ****Thank you. I'm sorry but I can't make any promises to update quickly. Junior year is pretty hard and I need to spend all my time on my classes if I want to keep my laptop. But I will make the chapters better to hopefully make up for the long wait.**

**And all the other people that reviewed and I couldn't get to. Your opinions on the story means to so much to me! Virtual brownies for every single one of you~! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

**Homunculi: **_I am immortal _(it's pretty much anything underlined)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_In the Last Chapter_

"_You," she said to the three of us, "dismount. We need to have a talk." We all looked at each other and I had a bad feeling about this little talk we were going to have. "Now then, we're safely away from any prying eyes, you can tell me everything without fearing discovery. And I mean everything! Including your FULL tale, Miyuki." she said glaring at me. "Don't hold anything back." I looked at the brothers and nodded. It was time to tell her the truth, the whole truth._

"_We need your help General Armstrong." Both Ed and I said at the same time. "We really do."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Care to tell me why?" General Armstrong asked, glaring at us.

"I guess I'll tell my story first since it'll lead into Ed's story." I sighed as I sat down getting myself comfortable. "As you know I'm not from here, I'm actually from a different dimension…I think. Anyways where I come from Alchemy doesn't exist, it's ninjutsu that helps us fight, heal, and almost anything you can think of. I didn't even know about Alchemy until I found a book on it in my husband's village library. I should have thought it was suspicious, but one of my friend's children couldn't use chakra, the energy used for jutsu, and when I read that alchemy used no chakra I thought it would be a good idea to learn it. Of course it was helpful in the end when a group of Amestrian soldiers—"

"Amestrian soldiers? How did they get into your world?" Edward asked surprised.

"Are you sure they were Amestrian soldiers?" General Armstrong asked shocked as well.

"Yes, I'm positive, they wore the exact uniform as you are wearing; only they had white coats on. I don't know how they got into my world, but I'm pretty sure it had to do with a philosopher stone. Well, a couple of months after I had found the Alchemy book, my brother's village was attacked by the Amestrian forces. They had an Alchemist who could somehow disrupt our chakra flow making it impossible to use jutsu. They were helpless against the army. We had no knowledge of guns and I was the only one who knew alchemy so my brother's village fell quickly to them. Once word got to our village that Konoha was destroyed, a rescue team was sent out to save the survivors. During the mission, I was kidnapped by the alchemist and forced to do Human Transmutation otherwise my brother, who they kidnapped as well, would be killed. Of course I gave into their demand and I preformed human transmutation, and I ended up here in your world where alchemy is the military."

"But why go through all the trouble to send a group of soldiers and an Alchemist if their wish was simple to perform human transmutation?" Al asked suddenly.

"Remember what the homunculus and Father said Al? I'm a special sacrifice. It's probably my eyes that he wishes to have. There's no other reason."

"Eyes? Your eyes seem pretty normal to me." General Armstrong said.

"My eyes…they're pretty powerful General. How would you feel if you no longer decided what you could do, that I was in control of your body?" I asked activating my eyes causing General Armstrong and Buccaneer to gasp. "Shinra Tensei." I looked at General Armstrong and focused on the chakra inside of her. I made her arm take out her sword and placed it at her neck. Buccaneer quickly took out his gun but I also manipulated his arm and forced him to place his gun at his temple. "Can you see why someone would want my eyes now General Armstrong?" I said as I made them lower their arms.

"I see…but how does this lead to the brat's story?" She asked feeling her neck for any wounds. While she may have looked calm on the outside, I could tell she was freaked out that she was seconds away from being killed. I nudged Ed and he proceeded to tell his story about the Homunculus.

"The Philosopher Stone, Homunculi, King Bradley, a mysterious man called Father, corruption in the senior staff," General Armstrong said, listing all the problems Edward told her about.

"Don't forget there are hostages as well." Buccaneer added.

"Ah yes, the Automail engineer, and all of Roy's subordinates. I know Hawkeye and Havoc and I would hate to lose them so I'll help. "

"Err, what about colonel Mustang?" Falman asked.

"Yeah…I could care less about him." General Armstrong sighed. "Never mind him; the question is what do we do next? This tunnel? What do you alchemists make of it?" General Armstrong asked us. I looked at the brothers before we started to exam the tunnel. Ed checked the rails, Al looked at the tunnel seeing if he could see where it ended and I checked the walls. It was hand dunged judging from the texture on the wall but it strangely had energy flowing through it. Not a lot, but enough to tell me where it would lead. So I concentrated on the energy inside the wall and I decided to follow it.

"Miyuki? What are you doing?" Falman asked.

"There's energy inside these walls and I'm trying to see where it leads to." I said closing my eyes and concentrated harder as I realized it went further than I expected. I was already half way to the East but….the tunnel curved….and it curved again…as I started to get a mental picture of the tunnel I couldn't help but gasp.

"What is it?" General Armstrong asked.

"It…it goes through the whole country!"

"What? Are you sure!" Edward asked.

"Yes and that's not it…it looks like the tunnel forms a huge tra…Do you have a map of the country?" I asked not wanting to believe what I felt was true.

"Sure what for though?" Buccaneer asked handing me one and I laid it on the floor.

"Ed this country is based on Alchemy right?" I asked getting a pen ready.

"Yeah, so this tunnel is probably a huge circle symbolizing the control of power. Hey," he said taking away my pen and he circled Ishval. "Lieutenant Falman can you list major event in Amestris that were accompanied by bloodshed?"

"By bloodshed? What are you getting at?" he asked as he kneeled in front of us to get a better look at the map. Seconds later his eyes lit up as he finally realize what Ed was pointing at "First there is July 1588, in Riviere."

"Ok Riviere." Ed Mumbled as he circled the city.

"October 1661. The Carmen Uprising, February 1799 the Sopeman incident….There in Fisk….There in March 1811 the Welis incident…October 1835 the first Southern Border war what is now known as South City….the in 1911 there was the Second Southern Border War in photoset."

"What about in the West?" I asked as I finally realize that my assumption was correct and that only a few more bloodshed were needed to be marked before anyone could realize what we had just discovered.

"There was been a lot of fighting with Creta…lots of soldiers died there." Falman answered me and Ed circled the reign. "And then later in 1914 the Lior resurrection there were many casualties."

"What?" Ed gasped in surprise.

"Resurrection? But Why?" Al asked

"I don't understand I exposed the fake priest in Lior and I reported it to Eastern Command immediately!"

"Yes you did but the central forces came in and ran out the troops from the East. After that happened, Lior just fell into pieces." Falman explained.

"No, damn—"

"No time for that." General Armstrong said, "Get back to work Fullmetal."

"Alright then!" Ed growled glaring at the map and he even brushed off my comforting hand before he circled Lior.

"Now to connect the dots." I muttered knowing what the picture would create.

"How is that possible?" Falman cried in surprise. "It looks like the transmutation circle from the 5th Laboratory."

"Because it is one." I muttered "The Philosopher stone is made from humans and I believe that Father intends to use this country to make one of the Strongest Philosopher Stone…..killing everyone." Everyone stayed silent as he or she heard my theory and truthfully, I hoped I was wrong. "I have a question Falman…did all these bloodshed happen because of the military…more specially the Central Military?"

"Yes, now that I realize it, all of these incidents happened because of the Military. Forces from Central would come in and make everything worse!"

"That's been going on that long?" Ed asked shocked.

"We kept growing, our country started out as a small nation, but we expanded as we took over more and more neighboring countries. That was all to create this circle?" General Armstrong asked in disbelief.

"So they didn't just plan to use this country to make a Philosopher Stone, but they actually created it!" I shouted in disgust. "How can they use this country for their selfish needs?"

"Do you think General Hughes…."

"He probably found out about this all right and that's probably why he's dead." I growled now hating Father with a burning passion. If he thinks he can get away with killing my family and now trying to kill my newfound family…well he's in for a big surprise.

"I do not like this!" General Armstrong Growled as she pointed her sword at Briggs the only place that was left un-slaughtered. "As far as I can tell there's only once place left. If you're right about your theory then the next place they're going to hit is right here at Briggs! Those bastards in Central, what kinds of dirty plans do they have for my fort!"

"General!" cried out an officer as he came on horseback. " You are needed back at the fort, Lieutenant General Raven from Central is here to see you."

"General Raven?" I muttered to myself recalling his name when I was with Roy at Hughes's grave.

_Isn't he the guy that General Grumman was talking about? If so then his presence here isn't a good sign. This doesn't look so good._

"It looks like our time is already up." General Armstrong growled.

"Excuse me General Armstrong," Ed suddenly said. "I would like to ask a favor of you." I looked at Edward with confusion? What did he want from her? "Do you think you can con some information out of General Raven?" I smirked at Ed's idea. He was a little ninja in disguise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is a radio? Why is it so big? And can't you have portable ones instead?" I asked as I inspected the bulky electronic device that they called a radio…strange. The ones we used were portable and we could still hear each other from miles away. This radio seemed to have a limit.

"Wait you guys have radios in your world, but not telephones?" Edward asked surprised. "And what do you mean portable? This is portable!"

"No it's not. It's bulky and not very idealistic for anyone to carry it out to a battlefield. Here, these are the ones we use." I said taking out my storage scroll and unsealed two sets of headset radios. Edward, Al, and even Buccaneer looked at them in awe.

"Wow? And how much distance do they—"

"I think about 800 meters…no actually I think the limit is one or two miles. It's pretty useful and you can put it around your neck so it won't get in your way. And no I'm not giving you this radio headset! These are the property of Konoha and Suna! And like you guys I can't give away any technology from my country." I growled as I saw Buccaneer move to take away my radio.

"But you—"

"Make one move and I'll show you how I can kill you in less than one second." I growled causing Buccaneer to stop.

"You guys! They're beginning to speak!" Al cried. Quickly we stopped our bickering and moved closer to the radio to hear General Armstrong.

"Certainly." General Raven voice echoed from the radio, "They won't tell you anything?"

"Correct. They said they came here to research living transmutation or something. What could be more suspicious, I distrusted them instantly." General Armstrong calmly said and I had to smirk. This woman was good.

"I thought about torturing them to get the information. But I am a woman after all. I could deal with torturing Miss Sabaku since she is an adult and in fact she already has some scars and bruises to prove it, but the thought of hurting those boys, let's just say I couldn't stand it."

"Oh that's rich. She would have tortured you in a second and not thought twice about it!" Buccaneer grinned as he heard his General.

"From what I've seen….that seems very likely." I muttered to myself before tuning myself back to the radio.

"But General Armstrong aren't you known as the Northern Wall of Briggs? Walls aren't so soft as that." General Raven chuckled.

"You know General Raven at my age most women are excepted to have a child or two at least. Unfortunately I'm well past that now."

"Come now, surely men are lining up to have children with you."

_With her temper and attitude I'm pretty sure only someone as stupid as Ero-Sennin would want to have kids with her._ I thought to myself. _She's practically a clone of Baa-chan! Minus the problems Baa-chan has._

"Hardly sir," General Armstrong sighed, "I hate to say but like everybody else I'm growing older and my body is too." We all crept in closer waiting for General Raven to spit out his secret. "That Drachman monster though it had an outstanding body. An immortal body, like something from a dream."

"What if I told you that very soon it wouldn't be a dream anymore?" General Raven said. Ed, Al and I gasped. 'Very soon' didn't sound good at all. He sounded like it would happen before the year was over! "Tell me General would you be interested in a legion of immortal soldiers?"

"Yes, he took the bait!" Ed whispered before quieting down to hear the rest.

"Never dying, or getting old. You want it too don't you?"

"Oh it's such an incredible question that I don't know what to say." General Armstrong replied.

"Well are you interested or not. There are only two answers." There was a moment of silence before General Armstrong replied.

"It is intriguing. Can you tell me General on the day that this dream would come true? Will my men share this gift as well? Or is it only for me?"

"I can tell you when the time comes—" A loud knock interrupted the meeting.

"Excuse me," General Armstrong said and in a lower voice we heard her speak to another soldier. "Yes, what is it?"

"I am sorry to disturb you but the underground tunnel advance team—"

"What is this about an underground tunnel?" General Raven asked.

"Great, what a perfect time to tell him about the homunculus we found. Just great." I grumbled, but I continued to listen.

"Speak Soldier." General Armstrong commanded.

"Yes sir, something has happened to the advance team."

"Very well. I'll be right there."

"I'm coming too." General Raven said and we all looked at each other as we heard the conversation end. It was our cue to leave. It would be a good idea of we stayed hidden since we were supposed to be locked up.

"Hold on a sec!" Edward said before we left. As we turned around, we saw Edward transmute several yard of rope and grinned at us. "It has to look convincing. Oh and Miyuki can you come here for a sec?" he asked innocently, but I was wary of him. If he was thinking of making this look real then—

"OW! FUCK! DAMN IT EDWARD! You don't have to hit me with your fucking Automail arm if you want to bruise me!" I shouted as I nursed my now black eye. "If you wanted me to look like I've been through torture then just tell me! A simple henge will do the trick!" I growled as I transformed myself to look like I've been through battle. I had several 'bruises' and 'cuts' on my body and I bags under my eyes to make it look like I haven't had a good night rest.

"That's looks very real!" Al cried out.

"Really? Cause I looked like this when I did my first mission." I chuckled before punching Ed in the shoulder.

"Ow! what was that for!"

"For giving me a real bruise, now shut up and turn around. We have to tie you up." I grumbled as I wrapped the rope around the eldest brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well this is a nice and cozy cell." I sighed as the door locked behind us and Buccaneer left us on our own.

"This is the second time we've been here." Edward groaned as he flopped down on the bed.

"Well it couldn't have been that bad—"

"Ahh so this is where the famous Elric brothers and Miss Sabaku are residing." General Raven said as he came to our cell. A soldier quickly came to open the door for him and once he was inside, locked the door so we couldn't escape. "I am General Raven from Central. I've heard a great deal about you from his Excellency."

"Hello" Edward said giving him a small nod.

"Sir." I nodded.

"Ah, it appears that you have been though some tough times Miss Sabaku." General Raven said as he took note of my appearance. "I hope they didn't hurt you too much."

"No sir, this is nothing compared to what I have been through." I said.

"That's good to hear. And it seems that you've been good children and kept your mouth shut." He said finally cutting to the chase and I growled at him. I wasn't a goddamn child!

"Of course SIR." I growled out.

"That was the agreement." Edward said as well.

"You don't seem happy." General Raven noted.

"Oh of course we're happy!" I sarcastically replied. "Who wouldn't want their friends taken hostage?" I heard Ed snicker next to me.

"Um sir," Al hesitantly asked. "Do you think you can get us out of this cell? The deal was if we didn't mess with you, you would let us continue our journey."

"There's no need to worry." General Raven smiled at us. "I'll let you out of here soon."

"That tunnel," Edward suddenly asked, "Is it part of whatever you are planning too? If they find out—"

"Again you don't need to worry. I've already spoken with the General. She is going to put the Homunculus back underground and seal up the tunnel's opening." The brothers gasped out in shock. "General Armstrong is on our side now Fullmetal, Whirlwind." He looked at us evilly before leaving our cell and letting us take in his statement.

"Well….he's in for a big surprise." I smiled as I heard him leave the floor. "Nice acting by the way boys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several days later, after we heard that the General 'sided' with Central forces, I was let out of the cell, (after hearing that General Armstrong had killed General Raven) and I was led to a separate area than the boys. The soldier led me to a secret passage that Ed had transmuted several days before and there were multiple soldiers there, waiting for General Armstrong orders.

"Good Morning General Armstrong. I see the plan went perfectly well. Do you need my assistance?" I asked.

"You have medical knowledge and you are considered a doctor in your world correct?" General Armstrong asked.

"Yes sir. I am considered one of the best. Do you need my medical skills down there?" I asked

"Yes, one of the horses came back with one of my soldiers arm. He may be still alive and need medical attention along with the other men that survived. Do you think you can provide these men with—"

"No problem. I hope you don't mind a clone though, since I'm still technically a prisoner so it wouldn't be good if I disappeared."

"Will your…clone…have the same capabilities as yourself?" General Armstrong asked.

"It'll be if I was there myself. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A cloud of white smoke surrounded us and once it disappeared, another me stood there. I quickly unsealed my medical supplies from my scroll (Which were conveniently already in a bag) and handed it to my clone. "You know what to do." She nodded and joined the rest of the men who looked at her in awe. "Well, I think I overstayed my time," I turned to the men who were getting their supplies ready to go down the tunnel and said "Good luck to you and I hope you find your men. Oh, and please listen to my clone if she tells you to run. She'll be able to sense what is down there and give you a head start to run. Good day oh and General?" I asked

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you think we could be let out of the—"

"Not now."

"Ah…ok then, well I'll see you later. Goodbye." I said to them as a soldier led me back to the cells. Once we got there, I was surprise to see Edward missing.

"Al? What happened to Ed? Where did they take him?" I asked as the solider opened the cell and motioned me to go in. After taking just three steps inside the cell he closed the door and left.

"Oh Miyuki you're back. Well, some officers took Nii-san to the medical wing—"

"What is he hurt?" I asked worried.

"No…apparently Winry is here to change Nii-san's and your Automail."

"Winry's here?What! How? We didn't call her!"

"Some military officers came here with her that's all I know. I'm pretty sure Nii-san will tell us more once he gets back." Al sighed.

"But who brought her here—"

"Ah there you are Miss Sabaku." A tall, blonde, and buff looking soldier said as he came towards us with a set of keys. "We were looking for you."

"Well, here I am. But may I ask why were you looking for me?" I asked bowing down a little.

"Miss Rockbell is here to fix your Automail so she is waiting for you in the medical wing. If you will follow me this way." He said as he opened the cell door and waited patiently for me to step out.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Al," I told him as we walked away.

"Ok Miyuki." Al called out just before we exited through the doors. As the officer and I walked down the deserted hallways, I started to think to myself.

_If Winry's here then she's in danger. We either have to inform her about the situation so she know what's going on or find a way to get Winry back home without telling her anything….somehow the latter seems highly unlikely. Not to mention it would be difficult to get Winry out of here since there are officers that came here to escort Winry personally, so if anyone of them went missing then it would be over for us. It seems that the Military doesn't want to take any chances….those bastards!_

It took us several minutes to reach the medical wing and once we were there, the soldier opened the door for me. Inside I saw two other soldiers standing at the doorway (but they cleared the path for me.) Kimblee, and finally at the patients bed, I saw Winry fixing Ed's Automail.

"Ah so you are Miss Sabaku the Whirlwind Alchemist?" Kimblee asked as he took off his hat. I still shuddered when I saw his face even though it was not the first time I met him. I first met him was when Ed, Al and I were wrapped up in ropes and were being 'escorted' to another cell. It took all my strength not to kill him right then and there. He looked exactly like Scar, the one who invaded my brother's village, only he was missing an eye patch. Before he could say anything further, a wrench went flying in the air and if it wasn't for my ninja skills, it would hit me in the face dead on.

"Miyuki! Why didn't you call me to tell me that you, Ed and Al were going to the North! You could have died of frostbite if you didn't change your Automail! And I thought you were…the responsible…one. What happened to you?" Winry asked as she noticed my fading but still somewhat visible 'scars'.

"Oh nothing, just a little fight that's all." I chuckled as quickly moved towards her. I would rather face her wrench any day of the week if it meant that I stay as far away from Kimblee as possible.

"Well since I'm done with Ed's Automail, I'll work on yours now. Take off your pants and lie down on the table." She said as she took out a feminine looking Automail that seemed lighter and brighter than my regular Automail. I turned to glare at the men and it took them a couple of seconds to realize that I wanted some privacy.

"We'll be waiting outside for you." Kimblee said as he shut the door. "And don't try anything funny."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I know. I'm not a little kid; now get out before I punch you out of here!" I growled. Kimblee just chuckled before he finally closed the door, giving me privacy. I turned to Winry and asked, "Is this going to hurt like hell?"

"Since this will be your second Automail switch…yes, yes it will." I groaned as I laid down on the bed, (pushing Ed off the bed and forced him to look the other way as I took off my pants) and prepared myself for more pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Clone's POV (This is after the hospital scene after Buccaneer gets his new Automail)**_

The tunnel seemed to be going on forever since we entered it. The General gave us 24 hours to find the men and come back up otherwise she would lock us out we would be tapped here forever. Well not me since I'm only a clone, but I would feel guilty if I left these men here so I'll try my best to save them.

"Major Sabaku, do you sense anything?" Buccaneer asked me once we were about 12 hours into the tunnel. I closed my eyes and focused my chakra to sense anything.

"Nothing sir it seems we…hold on." I stopped them as I started to smell something. "I smell…rotting flesh…we're close. Hurry up." I said and I sped up. The men quickly followed me and as we got closer, the smell started to get stronger. Soon we reached our destination and it wasn't a pretty one. Body parts littered the floor and blood painted the tunnel, in other words, it was a massacre.

"It's exactly the same as Smith's arm." One soldier replied as inspected a piece of metal. "Even this metal was sliced clean through."

"Keep on the lookout." Buccaneer said looking ahead of the tunnel. "It might be close." Suddenly a thump echoed through the tunnel and we all reached for our weapons. I stopped midway as I felt two weak chakra signatures in front of us. I soon realized that they were survivors and I rushed towards them.

"Major Sabaku wait—"

"It's survivors! There are two of them. They might need medical attention!" I yelled back to them as I rushed to the whimpering men. "Don't worry, it's all right you're going to be fine." I said trying to calm them down as the rest of the solders came towards us. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked.

"Are you alright? Speak to me." One of the injured soldiers managed to speak to the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Henchel?"

"Thank goodness you're ok." He sighed giving them water. I finally got a good look at the two wounded soldiers in front of me. The one on the right had some sort of head wound and it seemed that it also infected his eyes so he would need some medical attention and the other soldier had has right hand chopped off, but he had somehow bandaged it.

"Here, let me take a look at your hand. I'm a doctor." I quietly said and hesitantly the soldier gave me his right hand to inspect. I unwrapped his hand and quickly sanitized it with alcohol not wanting to get it infected. Once the wound was clean, I covered my hand with chakra and healed his bloody hand to the point where the blood vessels wouldn't pop if they were strained. I took out a new set of bandages and wrapped it around his hand to prevent any dirt or bacteria to infect the newly healed wound. "We could look for your hand, but I think a week here infected it and we don't have much time to disinfect it and heal it back to your hand. Now let's take a look at you." I said giving my attention to the other man. "Were you only wounded in your head?" I asked

"Y-yes." He whimpered as he felt the slight pain of his head being healed. Once I was finished, I wrapped his head in bandages making sure it wasn't too tight. Once I was done the Lieutenant asked them questions.

"What happened? Are there any other survivors?"

"No—they—they were—ripped apart!" the soldier I just finished healed yelled. The other soldier grabbed onto the Lieutenant's arm and cried out. "We have to get out of here! It's coming back!"

"What is?" I asked when I felt a sudden spike of chakra. The soldier knocked out the lantern from the Lieutenants hand, causing the fire to disappear.

"You got to get rid of the light! The shadow!" He cried hysterically.

"Hey you're alright, there's no need to worry"

_Shadows…he said that we have to get rid of the light otherwise the shadow…SHADOWS! It's like Shikamaru's jutsus! They need a light source if they are to form because in darkness they can't do anything! That's why they survived! And I'm pretty sure that the chakra spike I felt was from that 'shadow' creature that attacked them! Our only chance to survive is to be in complete darkness. And I'll be the only one to see so I'll have to keep on the lookout just in case this creature doesn't need a light source in order to form…Shit! It's coming closer!_ I quickly turned around as I felt the chakra signature right behind us but as soon as it came…it left.

_But…why? It had the perfect chance to attack! Why did it disappear? Well either way we should take this chance and leave before it decides to come back._

"Help these men up. We have to get moving." I said grabbing the man nearest me and threw him on my back. Once he was in a comfortable position, I started to walk towards the exit.

"Wait up Major Sabaku." The rest of the men cried as they helped their fellow comrade walk. Soon they were walking right next to me, but they couldn't keep up. I was walking too fast for them. They had to resort to a mild jogging pace.

"Slow down Major, we still have plenty of time—"

"The monster that attacked these men was seconds away from killing us sir. I don't know why, but it suddenly recoiled and I can't trance its signature. It's safe to say it's gone now, but it may come back and I'm pretty sure none of you guys want to be there when it does." I said shutting Buccaneer up. Even I wanted to get out of here, this place wasn't natural and not to mention, it's part of a giant transmutation circle…yeah not a good place to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Miyuki's POV**_

After Winry finished connecting my Automail, it took me a few minutes before I could stand once again. Edward and Winry were kind enough to help me take some steps before I could finally do it on my own, but I think it would be at least three to four days before I can run and jump normally again. Stupid ports. Anyways Kimblee came back in and took all three of us to a different room. There, Kimblee took Ed and me into a room where Winry couldn't hear us. Somehow I had a bad feeling about this.

"I have a job for you." Kimblee said sitting down and motioned us to do the same.

"A job…what kind of job?" I asked warily.

"Well it's a few jobs actually." He said smirking at us, "Three to be specific and they're all from the Fuhrer." Ed and I looked at each other with worry. If it was from the Fuhrer then it couldn't be good. "First off, he wants you to find Scar. You find him and I'll take care of the rest. Secondly, he wants you to locate Dr. Marcoh, who has likely fled with Scar." Ed and I gasped in surprise.

"Why is Dr. Marcoh with Scar?" Ed asked and I wondered the same. Why would a doctor like him join up with Scar…better yet how did they know each other?

"The only thing you need to know about is finding them and that's all." Ed scowled at his answer but he kept quiet. "And last but not least, he wants you two to crave a crest of blood here."

"A crest of blood?" I asked confused. What did he mean by that?

"Just like what I did in Ishval." He smiled darkly at us. "It's very simple. We kill everyone and soak the land with blood."

"We would never take part in—" I put a hand on Ed shoulder before he could get any louder and motioned to the door.

"Don't yell Ed. Winry might hear." I said pushing Ed back in his seat all the while glaring at Kimblee. He merely chuckled.

"Did you really join the military without being prepare to kill someone? I'm pretty sure you killed already Miss. Sabaku so this job will be easy for you." He smirked.

"Why should it be damn easy for me huh! Besides, that has nothing to do with the situation we are in!" I growled.

"Why not?" He asked, "After all wasn't that your job? To kill people?"

"Not for pointless reasons! I killed people because if I didn't then the people I cared about would die—"

"But you've killed." He interrupted me. I stopped my rant and took a small glace at Ed. He was looking at me with curious eyes but they also had fear—fear that I was a heartless killer.

"….yes…..I have. I won't deny that." I sighed as I sat back down. "But I haven't killed as many people as you have." I growled.

"That doesn't matter. The Fuhrer just wants you to do the job." Kimblee sighed.

"Well, I won't do it." I snarled at him. "Besides don't you know what the higher ups are doing? What you're helping them to achieve!"

"I'm curious to see how the world will change."

"What?" Both Ed and I asked shocked.

"Both sides clashing, Will against will, life versus life, Humans or the homunculi. Which one will triumph? Which side does the world prefer? The Homunculi like to see themselves as the next step in evolution of humanity. But that's for history to decide. I just plan on helping it make up its mind." Kimblee smirked.

"Have you forgotten that you're a human? How can you take sides with them?" Ed demanded.

"Because they've given me complete freedom to use my alchemy however I want." He said showing us the palms of his hands that had his transmutation circle tattoo permanently.

"You're insane Kimblee." Ed growled out.

"My standards do tend to differ from societies." He chuckled lightly.

"More like the world." I mumbled under my breath.

"However, if I survive this battle then the world would have chosen my sanity over yours. I stake my being. The very core of my own existence, this is what I'm willing to bet on the outcome of this battle."

"You're not making much sense Kimblee." I glared at him

"That's surprising; I always kind of assumed that self-centerness was a universal trait among all alchemists." Kimblee smirked as he reached into his breast pocket and laid it on the table but did not remove his hand. What did he pull out of his pocket? "Well then, let's see if I can find something that you so selfishly crave. Something that you and your brother crave more than anything. And if you do what we ask," Kimblee smirked as he lifted his hand from the object and both Ed and I gasped. Sitting on the table was a Philosopher Stone! "I'll give it to you." Ed looked at the stone with longing, but he looked away from it and lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"I need…I need to consult this with Al and Winry." I looked at him with confusion. Why would he want to drag Winry into this mess? Apparently Kimblee wanted to know as well.

"Why tell Winry?" He asked as he placed his right hand under his chin.

"She has no idea she's involved. Despite what you're asking of me I refuse to hide the truth from her." With a bored looked Kimblee replied with a slight monotone voice.

"Ok then, but you're not telling her without me there. I don't want you telling her too much." I glared at him, I hated the situation we were in, I hated that I couldn't do anything without risking the lives of the others, and I especially hated that we had to bring unnecessary people into this mess. I just hated it.

I took a seat next to Al as Kimblee escorted us back to our cell along with Winry. Kimblee locked the door behind us and we knew it was time to tell Al and Winry the situation we were in.

"Winry…" Ed began as he looked at the mechanic with a sorry look in his eye, "You were only brought to Briggs as a hostage." Al and Winry gasped at the news…Al probably at fact that Ed decided to Winry the truth. Winry however, couldn't grasp the news.

"A hostage? What does he mean Al, Miyuki?" Winry asked the both of us before she looked back at Ed. "Are you joking?" The silence told her the truth.

"Listen…I've…me and Miyuki have been ordered to fulfill our duties as human weapons."

"To put it plain and simple," I said finally speaking up, "We've been ordered to help them massacre the people at Fort Briggs." Winry and Al were stunned at the news. Winry stood up and shouted at us,

"Why don't you just refuse?" Our silence told her the answer. "Oh…I see, that's why." Her knees buckled as she learned the truth behind her visit and sat back down on the bed looking hopelessly lost. "I'm sorry; they're using me to hold you and Miyuki down." Winry said tearing up a bit before she stopped herself. "I—I won't cry. I won't." Winry sadly said, "I'm just upset at myself for being so naïve. I'm Sor—"

"Stop apologizing Winry." I said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Winry looked up startled.

"But if I wasn't so naïve—"

"Everyone's naïve at one point Winry." I told her softly, "No one expected you to know that the Military was just using you as a hostage. You believed they would protect you so trusted them. So stop apologizing Winry, it's not your fault."

"But—"

"But, nothing. We'll just try to find another way to get Ed and Al's body back without putting you in harm's way." I smiled at her.

"About that…" Ed began looking grim and I couldn't blame him. The topic coming up wasn't a pretty one. "They actually offered me a Philosopher Stone as payment." Al's head shot up as he heard his brother's words.

"A Stone? But—"

"That's right, that bastard Kimblee has one." I sighed rubbing my forehead at the mess we gotten ourselves into.

"But Nii-san we can't! The ingredients for a stone—"

"I Know Al!" Edward growled back at his brother effectively shutting him up. Both looked into each other's eye, as if sending a silent message to each other (Which could be the case) before Al spoke up.

"Go ahead and do whatever you want." Al grumbled. Turning his head away from his brother, Al looked me into the eyes as asked me,

"Are you going to help him?"

"I don't have much of a choice here Al." I sighed again before standing up as the guard outside opened our cell. "If I did…things would be different." Silently I followed Ed out of the cell as he began to talk to Kimblee.

"It's settled, we're in alright." Ed told Kimblee as he walked up towards him. "But finding Scar is the first thing I want to do." Kimblee looked surprised for a moment at Ed's request before his face returned to his unimpressed looked.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Scar is the one who murdered Winry's parents. They deserve vengeance." Ed muttered angrily as the both of us walked with Kimblee out of the prison.

"I see, fine with me." Kimblee said with a passive voice. "What about you Miss Sabaku. Are you fine with this?" Without missing a beat I replied with a monotone voice,

"My personal feeling on this mission doesn't matter. All that matters is getting the job done." I could see Kimblee smirk at my response.

"Spoken like a true soldier." It took all my willpower not to decapitate his head at that moment. Once Winry and everyone else are out of danger, I will kill his ass.

"But if we are going after Scar, we're going to need Al with us." Ed spoke up sensing the hate towards Kimblee coming off me. "He doesn't have a body so he's immune to Scar's bodily destruction".

Kimblee hummed at the information, "Well, that is helpful. I guess he can come as well." One of the guards opened the door for us and the three of us exited the floor. What Kimblee didn't know was that Ed and I weren't really going to help massacre the people at Fort Briggs. While the Philosopher stone may have been a very tempting offer for Ed, he couldn't help kill off innocent people. No, he couldn't do that. Besides Ed and Al have a theory that May's Alkahestry could help them restore their bodies back without the use of the Philosopher Stone. It's just a Theory but it could actually work if we find May and uncover the secrets of Alkahestry. That's if we ever find her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Ed, Al, and I prepared ourselves for the search of Scar. Ed and I made sure our Automail weren't failing (Which was impossible since Winry is a genius making these.) and we covered up for the cold weather. With my un-oiled trench coat ready for wear, and my scrolls on a belt that I recently transmuted, I made my way to cars outside the fort waiting for the Elric brother to arrive. It was decided that Ed and Al, along with another soldier, would ride in one of the front cars while I would hitch a ride with Major Miles.

"Hey wait up! Make room for one more." a female voice cried out. As I turned around to see who the voice belonged to, I saw a streak of blonde hair rush towards Edward's car. Curious, I went to investigate what was the problem. I smiled as I saw Winry come up with a legit excuse (well legit if I didn't know how well she was at Automail) to come along with Ed, Al and I. Luckily, Kimblee believed her excuse and allowed her to join us…or unlucky depending how the situation turned out.

"Are you coming Miss Sabaku?" Major Miles asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Sorry if I kept you waiting." I apologized as I hurried into the car and sat in the back seat.

"Not at all." He replied as he turned on the engine, and began driving to the center of town. We made some small talk as Major Miles drove. Eventually he asked me if I missed my home and I quickly asked him if he had any favorite hobby to avoid talking about that subject. It's still a sore subject to talk or to even think about, but I have a mission and I can't let my feeling about my family hold me back. After driving for about twenty minutes or so, we stopped on the outskirts of an abandoned mine town.

"Um why are we here?" I asked as Major Miles killed the engine and got out of the car. I quickly followed him as the rest of the cars began showing up. Once everyone had gotten out of the car and were given maps of the area Major Miles finally answered my question.

"We have reports matching Scar's description; we believe he was headed here."

"An abandon Mining Town?" Kimblee asked as he took a look around the town. The buildings looked very worn out and many sported cracks on their grey concrete walls. Snow covered the rooftops of many of them and icicles made their home on the rooftop edge as well, basically looked pretty much uninhabited.

"That's right," Officer Miles answered Kimblee, snapping me out of my thoughts as well, "Boschool is pretty much a ghost town since the mines were closed. Plenty of building to hide."

"This could be tricky" Kimblee scowled.

"We'll need to split into search parties," Miles muttered before raising his voice so the other officers could hear him say "All squads are to contact us here immediately if you spot Scar." As the other officers began talking with one another, I quickly spotted Ed and Al sitting down in front of two fairly built officers who looked like they worked for Kimblee. One of the officers who had dark brown almost black hair had a face that closely resembled a gorilla. His partner, who had blonde hair, a nicely kept mustache, and glasses, looked normal but I had a feeling none of Kimblee's men were normal.

"Hey Ed, Al!" I smiled as I walked towards them, but before either of them could respond, a hand grabbed my shoulder stopping me in my tracks. I looked behind me to see who had stopped me and glared at the man. "What do you want Kimblee." I growled, taking his hands off my shoulder. I could see from the corners of my eyes, Ed and Al tensing up. Kimblee merely smirked.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you won't be joining Edward and his brother's group for this search."

"So who am I going with?" I hissed as I saw the two officers behind the Elric brothers usher them away. They looked back at me to see what they should do, but I only sighed and nodded them to with Kimblee's men. I could easily loose whoever was in my group to search for Edward and Al. Kimblee's chuckle made me turn to look at him. His smile didn't seem to be a good indication.

"Why Miss Sabaku, you're going to be in my group."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck my damn luck." I angrily mumbled as I walked down the streets of the town with Kimblee and his men. It had been an hour since Edward, Al, and I split ways to find Scar. I could already sense that Edward and Al separated from their group and were jumping buildings to find Scar and May. Now all I have to do is find a way to lose these guys and join up with Ed and Al. Now should I use—

"Not thinking about separating us are you Miss Sabaku?" Kimblee smirked as he walked along side of me. "You've been awfully quite the past few minutes." I glared at him

"Really? I haven't notice. Maybe it's because I'm paired up with you? Just maybe." I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes at him. Kimblee scowled at my response. 1 Ninja, Evil Alchemist 0. "Besides," I added walking ahead of him, "even if I do somehow get out of your sight, I have no clue where Edward and Al are to find them, so it would be pointless." I "sighed" before smiling at him. "But since I am a ninja, losing you and your men will be easy and I can easily locate Ed and Al. So Ja ne~." I smiled as I placed a genjutsu on Kimblee and his men.

Kimblee's eyes looked empty for a moment before he blinked and didn't "see" me. He growled and shouted at his men—looking confused at my disappearance as well— to look for me and they ran past me.

"Ah, genjutsu how I love thee, but now onto important matters." I told myself and I jumped onto a nearby rooftop before I hissed in pain. Maybe jumping wasn't such a good idea at the moment, but I had no choice. If I ever wanted to catch up with Ed and Al, I would have to deal with the pain. Taking a deep breath I poured a small amount of chakra into my leg and took off running towards Ed's and Al chakra signature ignoring the pain that ran up my leg. As I was halfway towards their destination, I felt another chakra signature heading right towards them and I couldn't help but smile. "Well at least it makes finding Scar easier now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo!" I smiled as I hung upside down on the rooftop outside, scaring both brothers.

"AHHHHHHH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Edward screamed at my sudden appearance. I chuckled as I jumped into the building and landed right next to Edward not before I winced in pain. It seems I wouldn't be doing much jumping or running for the rest of the day if I didn't want to pass out from the pain.

"Well, nice to see you as well." I gave them an eye smile as I brushed off some snowflakes on my trench coat.

"Why can't you use a door like a normal person?" Edward growled.

"Because I'm a ninja and ninja's don't use doors." I told them walking around the room. "So what leads have you gotten so far? Any closer to finding May or Scar?" I asked. Both Edward and Al's face scrunched up as if they had eaten something sour.

"No not even close. There are too many buildings to search through." Al sighed dejectedly.

"It would be a hell of a lot easier on us if that girl and Scar came to us." Edward grumbled. I chuckled at his antics.

"Well, I think we won't have to wait for very long." I smiled as I looked at the door waiting for our guest to arrive.

"What do you mean—"

"Alphonse~!" A high pitch voice echoed in the hallway. Al, quickly went to investigate and the voice echo Al's name again.

"It can't be—" Al muttered in disbelief.

"No way" Edward said, shocked as well.

"See, I told you we won't have to wait for very long." I smiled as May came running into the room and happily jumped on Alphonse.

"I can't believe it's you!" May cried as they both fell to the floor.

"She did come to us," Ed muttered in a deadpan tone. "Wait, you knew all along! Why the hell didn't you tell us she was here!" Edward screamed angrily at me.

"Ninja, remember. I could sense her chakra signature almost a mile away. I just noticed that she was coming here, it was luck that she found us here that's all." I shrugged before turning my attention to Alphonse and May.

"What in the world are you doing here Alphonse?" May giggled.

"May! I didn't think we would ever find you!" Alphonse said in relief. May on the other hand took his statement the wrong way because she started to blush.

"You came this whole way just so you can find me?" She asked, her blush getting darker and her little panda had the same expression as she did.

"Yeah, I really needed to see you." Alphonse happily said not knowing how his words impacted the young love struck girl. May was now in heaven thinking that Alphonse was looking for her because he loved her. Oh poor Alphonse, you already have a girl head over heels for you and you don't even know.

"I need you to tell me all you can about Alkahestry. Can you—" May wasn't even paying attention to Alphonse, she was stuck in her own thoughts of Alphonse loving her…romantically anyways.

"Al's not the only one who was looking for you." Edward smiled a bit awkwardly. To me he looked much like an evil little midget who would eat or kill anyone. Apparently May thought the same because she screamed when she saw Edward. I slapped myself in the forehead at Edward's stupidity.

"Tell us everything you know about Alkahestry! You aren't leaving until we got what we want!" Edward shouted at May but once again the love struck girl thought differently.

"Oh no both brothers have fallen desperately in love with me. I'm sorry Edward, but you're just not my type." I gave the group a deadpan stare which was thankfully ignored.

_Really, May thinks that both brothers are in love with her? How old is she even? Is she old enough to be in a relationship? I wonder if Winry or Mei would have the same—NO! I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Right now I need to focus on my mission, to help the Elric Brothers get their bodies back. I can't afford to get lost in my emotions right now. _Luckily before I could think about my family any further, Winry banged Al's armor snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey let me out Al!" Winry shouted inside of Al's armor.

"Oh sorry, sorry." Al apologized, taking apart his armor to free Winry.

"Ow, I kept bumping my head." Winry winced as she came out of Al's armor not yet noticing the growing jealous May who cried out.

"Excuse me, who is this woman Alphonse?" May shouted, once again taking the situation and making it more complex than it needed to be. "How could you do this to me? Am I not enough for you Alphonse?" May cried thinking Alphonse had cheated on her when they had never been together. Strangely enough; Alphonse took the role of a boyfriend caught in an awkward situation, apologizing for something that wasn't even relevant to the situation at hand. Sensing another chakra signature heading towards us, I turned my attention to the door and I was surprised to sense that it was Dr. Marco's chakra.

"Dr. Marco? Is that you?" I asked surprise evident in my voice. Everyone turned to look at me as if I was crazy or something.

"Dr. Marco? How do you even know it's even—"

"Miss Sabaku? How did you know I was here?" Dr. Marco said as he entered through the doorway shutting everyone up. When he entered the room, we all could see his face clearly and it was not a pretty sight. His face was now disfigured as if someone tried to cut off all the skin from his face and healed it horribly back together. His right eye was about ¾ covered with excess skin so it was almost impossible to if he could actually see with that eye. His eyes landed on mine for a moment before he saw the Elric brothers and screamed in surprise.

"And the Elric brothers are here as well?"

"Wait who is he?" Edward asked not able to see through Dr. Marco's disfigured face. "Are you even sure it's Dr. Marco?" I growled at him for doubting my skills before I knocked him on the head with my fist.

"Of course it is! I know how to distinguish chakra signatures!"

"Miss Sabaku is right, I am Dr. Marco." The doctor sighed as he took off his hood and revealed his face to the rest of the occupants in the room. Edward and Al gasped at him.

"What! Dr. Marco?" Al cried in surprise.

"But you look…what happened?" Edward asked.

"Why don't you tell me why you three are doing here first?" Dr. Marco asked.

"Who's the other guy?" I asked as I sense another chakra signature heading our way. It wasn't Scar's, but it was someone I didn't know. As the other member of May's party entered the room, he screamed at the Elric brothers not able to comprehend they were here.

He was a scrawny looking man who looked like he needed a shave soon before the stubbles became a full blown beard. He had a weird looking mustache, it was thinned out and it parted from his lips like two propellers that were almost pointed. He had a white hat on top of his head, to cover his head from the cold and…he was rather weird.

"And who are you?" Edward asked with a bored face. It seems the brothers didn't know him either.

"Don't act like you don't know me! How could you have forgotten about Yoki the great proprietor of Youswell!" The newcomer, Yoki, said with much pride as Ero-Sennin had when he was announcing that he was a super-pervert.

"Rather easily." Edward said with a monotone. "Are you sure we've actually met?" Yoki looked offended.

"How cruel! And after you destroyed my life!" He then went to talk about how he and Edward met, but I tuned out. All I heard was something about a mine and Edward tricking him. Not important I guess because no one else was paying attention to his story. May still cried thinking that Al had cheated on her with Winry, Winry was trying to console her and Edward was still trying to get May to talk about Alkahestry. Dr. Marco and I stood and watched silently at the children not even bothering to listen to Yoki's story.

"Are you even listening to me damn it!" Yoki yelled as he finished his sob story.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, life is hard. Trust me I know just how you feel." Edward yawned to him before turning his attention to the little Xing Princess.

It took about a couple of minutes before everyone calmed down to a point where we could talk without any interruptions. We all gathered in a circle and waited for one of us to begin talking. Edward began by saying,

"We've learned at lot since we met…like what it takes to create a Philosopher Stone." Dr. Marco smiled sadly (at least I think he was…all I know he wasn't exactly happy.) but he let Edward continue. "I know there is something wrong with this country and there's something rotten with its alchemy. We've decided to look into the possibility of Xing's Alkahestry and we figured she could help." Edward said pointing at May.

"You're on the right path." Dr. Marco sighed as he began talking. "But you aren't the first person to piece this together." He said, taking out from his jacket a worn out leather bound book. "This book is a collection of his research and theories." Ed, Al, and I gasped, but before we could ask any question, the doctor continued. "It's written in code but we believe that this book contains all of the answers that we need."

"So if we can decipher what is in there—"

"Then Al and I can get our bodies back!" Edward finished my sentence, getting excited.

"Perhaps. I believe so, but they'll be impossible to translate without the assistant of Scar." Dr. Marco said, bursting Edward's bubble.

"What do we need him for?" Edward snarled out. Before the scarred doctor could reply, we heard an explosion coming from outside the building.

"What do you think that was?" May asked. I closed my eyes concentrating on the chakra signatures around the building and gasped when I realized who the chakra belong to.

"It's Scar!" I shouted going to the window and saw smoke rising from one of the buildings nearby. "He's in that building and he's fighting…two humans…no…animals…wait. He's fighting two Chimeras!" I shouted.

"What? How can you tell?" May asked.

"It's easy to remember the person's chakra signature who destroyed your leg." I mumbled curling my hand into a fist before relaxing it. "But what you said is true Dr. Marcoh; we have to help Scar if we ever want to decipher those notes." I said nodding to his book. "Everyone just stay here, I'm going to help Scar—"

"And risk getting yourself hurt from that monster again! No, we're coming with you!" Edward shouted.

"Nii-san's right! You could get hurt again!" Al added. I groaned at their stubbornness, but I gave in. Saving Scar was a little more important than fighting these two.

"Fine, you guys can come, but the rest of you stay here! It would be bad news if the military found any of you." I said before I jumped out the window and landed on the rooftop of the next building. I winced as pain shot up my leg again, but I ignored it the best I could.

"Hey wait for us!" Edward shouted before he and Al left the building, looking for a safer way to catch up to me.

"Hurry up, then!" I shouted behind me before taking off towards the building that Scar was in.

_Scar better be grateful that we're coming to help him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you know the meaning of WAIT!" Edward panted as we raced up the stairs towards the commotion. I shrugged wincing a little as my Automail sent more pain up my leg.

"It's not my fault that you guys can't hurry up, anyways we're here." I said stopping the boys as we reached the doorway where Scar was battling two Chimeras. The Chimeras had somehow, Scar trapped and he was a defenseless man before them. Seeing that we had little time to save Scar, the three of us stepped into the room.

"Well, look at this. Looks like we got here in the nick of time huh." Ed said looking at the group in front of us. One of the Chimera looked like he resembled a frog or perhaps a toad, but instead of slime covering his body, his skin seemed dry and he had a light tan color skin. The toad chimera had very muscular arms but he had a fat stomach making him more toad-like. The chimera next to him looked more like a hog with spikes on his back, probably to use as projectiles. Just like his partner, he was very muscular but he did not have a bulging stomach and instead of a tan skin color, his was silver. The hog Chimera spoke up as he saw us enter the room.

"Didn't they just run off somewhere?"

"His voice! Nii-san, I think these are Kimblee's goons! The ones he brought from Central!" Al said as he recognized the voice.

"They are? Yeah I think you're right." Edward said glaring at the Chimeras, but smirked as well.

"Their chakra signatures do seem similar to the officers that the bastard Kimblee brought. So you're probable right Al." I smiled sneakily grabbing a kunai from my pouch.

"We've already got this under control. So you can just sit tight while we take care of—GUAHH!" The silver Chimera yelled as Al punched him in the jaw and Edward gave him a kick.

"AHH TALKING MONSTERS!"

"What's wrong with the two of you1 We're on the same side!" The injured Chimera shouted rubbing his jaw.

"Shut up! We would never take sides with creatures like you!" I shouted throwing kunais at them two of them. They quickly dodged them, but Ed and Al were ready for them. Alphonse managed to land another hit on the hog looking chimera, but the other Chimera managed to escape Ed.

"You obnoxious brats! Settle down!" He growled before he spewed a thick liquid substance at Ed. Edward skillfully dodged his attack and began a close combat fight with the toad chimera. Ed somehow managed to land a kick on the toad sending him flying back, but the toad Chimera landed on his feet.

Edward suddenly started to giggle, scaring both Al and I.

"Um Nii-san/Edward?" Apparently the toad Chimera thought he was laughing at him and he growled at him,

"What are you laughing at!" before he attacked again with his weird sticky substance. Edward once again skillfully dodged his attacks, getting closer to the Chimera and once Edward got close enough to the Chimera, he sent a right hook to the toad's jaw. All the while laughing like a madman.

"Haha It's so light it's incredible!" Edward laughed as he shadow boxed. "It's amazing! It's like they're not even there! This cold weather Automail is magnificent!" Edward smiled. I gave him a raised eyebrow, but he paid no attention to it as he jumped up and down in joy.

"You're going to regret messing with me kid!" The Chimera toad snarled as he got up from Edward's last attack.

"Wait so my punches are lighter too? Guah!" Ed cried out as he got caught in the toad's sticky liquid substance.

"Hahaha let's see how fast you can move covered in my spit!" The chimera laughed.

"Really? That's your special move? Spit?" I asked before running towards him. "That's kind of lame!" I shouted as I sent a kick towards the Chimera. He dodged it and sent some of his…spit…towards me. I smiled as I clapped my hands together and touched the spit that managed to land on my trench coat. "Let's convert it to something that's not so nasty like water!" Lightning enveloped my hand as I sent a roundhouse kick at him, forcing him to turn his back towards me and once I converted the spit into water, I splashed it onto his back. With the freezing cold weather, the water immediately turned into ice and he screamed, not liking ice on his back. Edward gave an evil smirk as he stood behind Al, before he kicked Al towards the unsuspecting Chimera. Poor Al landed on the Chimera and since he had ice on his back, the Chimera was now frozen on Al's Armor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Al shouted at his brother not noticing the pain the Chimera was in.

"That was a tad bit cruel Ed, just a tad bit." I chuckled at Ed's idea. Our victory last short because, sharp silver projectiles were shot at the both of us. We both managed to dodge the attack unharmed. The Silver Chimera growled at us,

"For the last time, quite attacking us! We're supposed to be on the same damn side!"

"You shut your snout pig! I've never seen you before in my whole life!" Edward shouted at the Hog Chimera.

"He's right," I added glaring at the Chimera. "If we don't know you, then you must be our enemy as well!"

"I bet you can't even prove to us that you're on our side." Edward taunted.

"Fine! I'll transform back to prove it to you!" he growled, falling for Ed's taunt. As he tried to change back to normal, Ed took this opportunity and kicked the Chimera in the head, knocking him out.

"Thanks for the opportunity sucker!" Edward laughed.

"One should always know to never drop his guard during combat…I guess he didn't." I sighed as I looked at the out cold Chimera.

"Zampano!" The frozen Chimera yelled at his fallen comrade before he began struggling. "Damn it let me go!"

"Alright big guy, why don't you take a little nap!" Al said as he grabbed the Chimera in a choke-hold and snapped his neck so he would pass out. The Chimera stopped struggling and Al gently laid the Chimera on the floor, not before he transmuted the frozen water to hot water so it would be easier to take him off his armor. Scar took this opportunity to free himself and the four of us stood there looking at each other.

"You just had to go and free yourself didn't you." Edward growled at the Ishvalan. "Do you really think you're going to get away?"

"Give up Scar! It's time to pay for what you have done!" Al cried. I stood there before I added.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Scar. Just stand down." Scar merely glared at the three of us.

"I'll kill you if you try to stop me!" He growled as he lifted his right hand, ready for battle. The three of us looked at each other before we charged at him, Edward on the left, Al on the right, and I followed behind them. As Edward neared Scar, he placed his right arm in front of him, ready to punch Scar in the face.

"You offer your arm to me? Then I'll take it!" Scar shouted as he grabbed Ed's arm ready to demolish it. Seconds ticked by as nothing happened and Edward snarled out,

"I hate to tell you, but my arm isn't steel anymore!" Scar's eyes widen in shock as Edward grabbed Scar's right arm with his left and pulled him towards himself, and he sent a kick at Scar's leg. Scar quickly stepped back as Al and I joined up with Ed, clapping our hands together, but before we could attack, Scar slammed his right hand down creating blue lightning, destroying the floor. I managed to push Ed and Al back before Scar attacked us so it was only me who received the full force of the attack. Once the blue lightning from Scar's attack died down, I saw Scar jumping towards me, right hand ready to destroy me. I would have jumped out of the way but the pain in my leg became too painful at the moment that I could only sit and watch as Scar came closer and closer. I could hear Ed and Al yelling at me to move but it was pointless. The only hope I had was to force him off with Shinra Tensei, but I would need him distracted for just one moment so I could activate it—

"Don't hurt her!" I heard Winry cry out. Both Scar and I looked at the door with shock as we saw Winry standing there, determination on her face. Taking that brief moment of distraction, I activated my Rinnegan and shouted,

"SHINRA TENSEI!" and not a moment too soon. Just as I shouted those words, Scar's hand froze millimeters from my face blue electricity fading as he realized that he could no longer move. Without wasting another second, I forced the chakra inside of him to send him flying across the room where Ed and Al waited for him. Ed quickly kicked him onto a partly destroyed wall where Al then transmuted the wall to hold Scar's right arm so he couldn't escape. Once Scar was safely secured Edward turned to me and Winry Yelling,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! SCAR WAS SECONDS AWAY FROM KILLING YOU MIYUKI! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WINRY!"

"I had it under control," I winced as I deactivated the Rinnegan and tried to stand up. I had strained my Automail leg to the point where it hurt to even stand up and just as I was about to fall down again, Al grabbed me. "Thanks." I muttered putting more weight on my left leg.

"You shouldn't have strained yourself that much! You're still new to Automail, if you're not careful then you can—"

"Don't be such a worry wart Al." I smiled weakly at him. The pain in my Automail leg was slowly becoming dull, but it still hurt like a bitch. "I'm fine; I just need to take a little break that's all."

"I may not know much about Automail, but even I know one shouldn't strain themselves when they just replace their Automail until they are used to it." Major Miles' voice echoed throughout the room. I looked up and saw that Winry had not come alone. Major Miles and two other officers entered the room, looking at the damage Scar had caused. "I shouldn't have even let you on this search part with your leg in such condition." He lightly scolded me.

"Oh um Major Miles—I just…um…just shut up." I pouted and he just chuckled at my reaction.

"Wait did _YOU_ bring Winry here?" Ed asked breaking the light atmosphere that I had unconsciously created. Major Miles didn't answer him, but I think it was clear that he had followed Winry here. As Winry tried to enter the room, Officer Miles placed a hand on his shoulder,

"That's close enough." Winry tried to protest, but his stare made her keep quiet. He motioned his men to secure the room and when they reached the Chimera they looked slightly repulsed.

"What are these creatures?"

"I guess they are the result of some ungodly experiment by our superiors." The Briggs Major concluded as he took a Look at the Chimeras. "Tie them both to that Colum!" he ordered them. They quickly agreed and went to tie them up. While his men were busy tying up the Chimeras, Major Miles step towards Scar. "And as for you Scar, I regret having to treat my own people so harshly, but I can't let you just walk away." He sighed as he pointed a gun at Scar, "Not after what you have done."

"Your own people huh." Scar growled as he glared at Major Miles. While his back faced us, Major Miles told us to leave.

"Wait Winry stop!" I said as I noticed Winry stepping closer to Scar. I hadn't noticed that she had moved closer to us until I saw her…either I am losing my touch or the pain in my leg is distracting me from sensing her. Once the Elric brothers heard me call out her name, the rushed to stop her.

"Let me go." She said not looking up at any of us. "It's alright."

"It couldn't be less alright!" Edward yelled at her, and even Major Miles disapproved of Winry's action.

"Miss you need to stay back—"

"Just let me," Winry said, her voice wavering a bit. "Please understand…you have to let me talk to him. I need to Ed." Ed gave in and let her proceed forward to Scar. Winry sighed before she gathered her strength and took a couple of steps towards the Ishvalan. Once she was about two feet away from the man, she stared down at him. Seconds passed by as none of us said anything. Winry broke the silence moments later.

"Why," Winry asked even though Scar glared at her. "Why did you kill my mother and father?" She asked, coming close to tears.

"There is nothing that I can say that wont sound like an excuse and nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their deaths." Scar said almost in a monotone.

Sensing May's and Dr. Marco's chakra signature at the doorway, I gave them a quick glance before I gave my attention to Winry and Scar. Major Miles and everyone else didn't have to know they were…for now. I could see Winry beginning to tear up, but she didn't let the tear drops escape her eye. The two continued to look at each other until I let out a gasp as a sharp pain entered me head.

"Fuck…not…now…." I moaned as the world in front of me began to sway and darken

"Miyuki!" I heard someone call out before I passed out and watched the memories that my clone gave to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Clone's POV Moments before**_

"We're here" I said as I neared the ladder where we entered the dark tunnel. An officer lit a lighter to get a better look. I looked around me and saw the men, a little worse for wear, but alright. However, I can't say that for the two survivors. They still whimpered every so often while we traveled back and they forced us to blow out the light, fearing the monster would come back even though I reassured them it wouldn't. Buccaneer looked at his watch and frown.

"This isn't good. Looks like we've gone over the 24 hour time frame. You know our Ice Queen, patience and companion isn't really her strong suite." The officer holding the lighter, sighed sadly.

"We did the best we could. We didn't know we would have to rope our way around in there dark. Even with the help of Miss Sabaku, we still couldn't get here fast enough."

"Maybe if these guys didn't make us dose the lights, so the "monster" wouldn't see us we would have made it." Another officer growled at the shivering men.

"Well, they did witness their comrades murdered by this monster so of course they would be fucking afraid." I growled out. It wasn't anyone's fault that we hadn't made it back in time, we just didn't have luck. I sighed as I leaned against the dirt wall of the tunnel. I was running low on chakra and there's only so much that food…well ration bars, can replenish. Carrying a grown man, sending chakra out to guide us in the tunnel, and to make sure the monster didn't come back was tiring. Buccaneer, climbed the ladder and knocked on the door twice, waiting for someone to respond. All the men below waited anxiously as they waited for an answer. For a while there was none, but I felt multiple chakra signatures heading towards the door and I smiled.

"They waited." I smiled as the door opened, letting natural light come and flood the tunnel. I turned to the men, and smiled at them. "After you."

Once we all made it safely out of the dark tunnel and the survivors guided to the Sick Bay, Buccaneer and I looked at the officer that had opened the hatch for us with some confusion.

"I thought you were ordered to seal up the hole after twenty four hours." Buccaneer said. The officer with grey hair and circular glasses looked confused for a moment before pulling out a pocket watch.

"Ah, yes sir, but as you can see," He pointed to the watch and the both of us noticed that the watch was broken, forever stuck at the 23th hour mark. "It hasn't been 24 hours yet." He smirked at our surprised faces. "It's a nice watch isn't. General Armstrong gave it to me when you guys left." He turned around and started to walk away. I smiled at his retreating figure, while Buccaneer and other officer looked at each other, not able to comprehend what had happen.

_Well, looks like even the Ice Queen has a heart. She really cares for her soldiers._

"Major Sabaku! Do you need any medical assistant?" One of the officers that had stayed to watch the hatch asked me as he came towards the three of us. I gave him a smile.

"I'm fine officer. Thank you for your concern." He gave me a smile back and went to check up on the other men. I really should disperse soon, since I hardly have any chakra left and my mission was complete. I turned to Buccaneer and asked him,

"Buccaneer, could you tell General Armstrong that I had finished my mission and I now must go." Buccaneer looked at me weirdly before he nodded.

"Sure Major Sabaku. But how—" I winked at him as I readied myself to disperse.

"It's a secret." And I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_This is going to give boss a real nasty headache…I hope she isn't fighting someone at the moment…._

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"—uki! Miyuki! MIYUKI! Can you hear me! Are you ok?" I heard Ed's worried voice echoed throughout the room.

"Ugh" I groaned as I cracked opened my eyes. "Too loud" I mumbled before shutting my eye again, trying to get rid of the massive headache that the clone gave me.

_Fuck. Note to self, never have a clone out for more than a day it will give you a massive headache. The good news is that we at least found two survivors._

"Miyuki! You're ok!" Al and Winry sighed in relief. I felt myself being lifted until I was standing on my legs. I fully opened my eyes and saw Ed, Winry, and even Major Miles look at me with concern. A steel arm held me in place as I began to sway. "But what happened?" Winry asked.

"Clone." I muttered leaning on Alphonse trying to get a grip on the world in front of me. "She went with the search party in the tunnel and they just came back. Two survivors, massacre, evil shadow monster in tunnel..." I groaned as I placed a hand on my pounding head. Just a couple of minutes and the pain should turn into a dull pain that I could handle.

"Wait, there were two survivors? But there was—" I cut off Officer Miles

"The rest were cut clean into pieces." I sighed not really wanting to remember the memories that my clone had encountered. "Look, I'll tell you the information later, just let me not have to think for a moment." Thankfully they respected my request and turned their attention onto Scar who had stayed silent throughout my little episode.

I stayed silent as Winry continued to stare at Scar with the same intensity before I collapsed.

"Why." She repeated. "Why did you kill my mother and father?"

"As I said before there is nothing that I can say that wont sound like an excuse and nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their deaths. I killed them." He closed his eyes and tightened his fist as if he was angry at himself for the crime he committed. Seconds later, he released his fist and opened his eyes to her. "Young girl, you have every right to pass judgment on me." Winry stood there for a moment before she walked away from Scar and looked into a crate for something. She pulled out a worn out piece of cloth and she walked back towards Scar.

"Your arm," She said as she kneeled down to wrap his wounded arm. "You'll die if we don't bandage it." And she began to wrap his arm. Ed looked at her with shocked.

"Winry—" Without even looking up, she muttered back

"Quite Ed, I think…I think this is what my parents would have wanted." Scar looked at Winry with shock as well but he didn't say anything at the moment. "Mom and Dad saved his life before after all. There has to be a reason for that."

"Does that mean…you've forgiven me—"

"Don't get me wrong!" Winry growled at Scar, glaring at him. "I don't forgive your wanted murdering!" Scar stayed silent as he let her words sink in and I think everyone was grateful for that. Winry continued her bandaging for a while longer and once she finished she stood up, looking grim.

"Winry…" Ed began, but Winry cut her off.

"It's alright I won't cry." She muttered sounding close to tears. "Besides I promised you the next time I would cry, it would be tears of joy." She smiled. Surprisingly Ed went to hug Winry and she gave him a small hug back. Ed may sound like a jerk some times, but he was the nicest kid I ever knew. After hugging Winry for a couple of seconds, Ed then went up to Scar and growled at him.

"Listen Scar, no matter what Winry says, I still want to beat you bloodied and drag you down to the Rockbell family grave to pay your respects!" Scar said nothing and eventually he closed his eyes and looked down, away from Ed's heated glare.

"Should we contact headquarters sir?" a soldier asked the Major.

"Yes," he responded and suddenly Scar spoke up.

"Major Miles wasn't it? Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Miles asked. Scar finally opened his eyes and looked straight at the Briggs soldier.

"Earlier you said I was one of your people."

"That's right." The Briggs Major said walking towards him, point the gun at him. "I'm part Ishvalan on my grandfather's side." He took off his glasses and showed us his red eyes. I let out a small gasp; I never knew he was part Ishvalan! So that's why he wore glasses, to hide his true eye color.

_But wait…didn't all the Ishvalans die in that war a couple of years ago?_

"I wish we didn't have to meet like this…red eyed brother of mine."

"How could you bring yourself to be part of the Amestrian Military?" Scar growled. We all waited for his answer and he didn't disappoint.

"My objective is to work from the inside to change how the people of this country view Ishvalans." Scar's eyes widen in shock before he glared at the Ishvalan Briggs Officer.

"I don't think that greater task will be easy to accomplish."

"Who knows how long it will take. But still, my mixed blood gives me a slight advantage at least." Officer Miles answered Scar, still pointing the gun at him. "I'm an Ishvalan pebble, tossed into the ocean of the Amestrian military. Maybe in time the ripples I create will become great waves." Putting his glasses back on, Miles continued. "And do you know what the most ironic part about it is? It was an Amestrian who set me on this path in the first place."

"Look at me." Scar muttered, looking down at the floor again. "I am a festering wound of hatred, born of the Great Ishvalan War. I am thankful that there is someone like you out there." Scar said, looking back up at Miles.

"Major." An officer said, offering a phone to Miles,

"Copy. Major Miles here. We've captured Scar; we're holding him in area D. Inform Kimblee." He then passed the phone back to the officer and addressed Scar. "Whatever the circumstances may be between us, I cannot let you go. You must accept judgment." Suddenly I felt Dr. Marcoh's chakra move from his spot and seconds later, he shouted out,

"Hold on!" Everyone turned to the sound of Dr Marcoh's voice looking for the person who said it.

"Who's there—"

"Relax Miles, they're allies." I said as Dr. Marcoh and May made themselves known to us.

"May?" Al cried while his brother said the name of the doctor.

"Please don't take Scar as your prisoner!" Dr. Marcoh pleaded. "We need him." The Amestrian doctor then went into detail why they needed Scar and waited for Major Miles' reply.

"Deciphering notes huh."

"Yes," May answered him. "It's groundbreaking research that tries to fuse Amestrian Alchemy with Xing Alkahestry."

"But all of the important parts are unreadable, written in ancient Ishvalan and Scar's the only one who could make sense of it." Dr. Marcoh continued. "Don't you see!" Major Miles stayed silent as he contemplated on what to do. Surprisingly he turned to May and asked her. "So you're the Alkahestry girl…I have orders to bring you back to the fort."

"Me? But why do they want me?" May cried, taking shelter behind my body and peaking out. I had to hold my gasp, as it brought back memories.

_Flashback._

"_Mommy! Mommy!" Winry shouted at me as she ran towards me. Before I had a chance to ask what was wrong, she grabbed the back of my skirt and hid herself behind me._

"_Huh? Winry? What's wrong?" I asked trying to see her, but every time I turned, she would hide even more. "What—"_

"_YOU UZUMAKI BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" I heard Kankuro shout from the village, scaring every civilian. I sighed and looked back at Winry._

"_You do know that hiding behind me isn't going to save you from Uncle Kankuro's wrath right? Besides, what did you do this time?"_

"_Um…I switched his purple face paint with pink, you know from the prank set that Uncle Naruto gave me…and…." She muttered the last part so low that I couldn't hear her. _

"_What was that honey?"_

"_He had a meeting today with Uncle Shikamaru and Uncle Sai and he didn't notice until…they started to laugh." I blinked once, then twice before I laughed out loud as well._

"_Why didn't I think of that? Oh goodness! You are a true Uzumaki." I smiled as I ruffled her hair. "Well, this time I'll save you, but next time you're on your own—"_

"_Miyuki, you really shouldn't be praising her for the prank she pulled." Gaara said behind us and the both of us froze. Seconds ticked by before I smirked and shouted._

"_RUN!" I grabbed Winry and we hi-tailed out of Gaara's sight. And not a second too soon, I had placed an itching powder exploding tag there and it went off just as we left. _

"_MIYUKI!/UZUMAKI!" We heard the brothers shout at us angrily._

"_Well, I think it'll take a couple of days for them to cool down….want to get Mei and go to Konoha for a mini vacation?" I asked._

"_Yes! We get to see Uncle Naruto again!" Winry cheered as I sped towards our house._

_End Flashback_

I took a couple of deep breathes to calm myself and once I was sure that I wasn't going to hyperventilate, I looked down at May and smiled.

"Don't worry; I'm sure the people at Fort Briggs won't harm you at all." May loosened her grip on my trench coat but she still didn't let go. Major Miles didn't pay attention and went back to thinking aloud.

"Well, let me think here. Scar needs to be kept free, and it would be just as bad if they found out that Dr. Marcoh was here as well. Alright, I think it might be best if we took you back to Fort Briggs to hide you from senior military staff—"

"Hold on!" Ed cried rushing to The Briggs Lieutenant, "What are you saying!" He turned to glare at Scar before giving his attention back at Miles, "You mean we're bringing that monster with us!"

"We need to decipher those notes, right Elric?"

"There's not a damn thing I want that guys help with!" He growled. "Just hand him over to Kimblee—"

"Will you just shut up and listen to yourself Edward!" I shouted, taking May's hands off my coat to march over him, "We need his damn help Edward or did you forget about that huge Transmutation circle that's going to affect this country!" Ed let out a small gasp, but before he could speak I continued to rant at him, "You may not like him, hell I sure as hell don't! He fucking destroyed my leg!" I noticed him wince at that memory, but I paid no attention to him, "But none of us know the ancient Ishvalan language, so we need him alive and to translate those notes to us! Are you really going to sacrifice thousands of lives because you're just god damn stubborn and don't want his help? Well are you?" Edward glared angrily at me, but said nothing.

"I heard they're using the Rockbell girl as a hostage against you. If we act now, we can disgrace Kimblee and find someplace to hide her, where they can't touch her." Major Miles piped in and Ed glared angrily at the both of us before he glared down at the ground and walked away.

"Listen up Scar," the Ishvalan Officer said, once again pointing the gun at the rugged Ishvalan, "If you're willing to work with us, I'll postpone your judgment day. Well?" He asked as Scar stayed silent.

"It doesn't look like you're going to give me any other choice." Scar said before he gave us a somewhat determined look, "Yes, I'll help you decode those notes."

"I'll have your word on that?" Officer Miles asked.

"You do. I swear on my Ishvalan Blood, you can trust me, my red-eyed brother." Miles lowered the gun and looked at the remaining occupants in the room.

"We have a deal. My apologies Miss Rockbell. You'll have to wait a while before we can punish your parents' killer." Winry just nodded. We heard groans coming from the Chimeras and soon enough they were waking up. "Right, I almost forgot about these two freaks of nature. Dispose of them." Officer Miles ordered his men.

"Hold on a second!/Wait!" Both Elric brothers cried, stopping the officers before they could shoot at the Chimeras.

"You don't have to kill them!" Al tried to reason with the Officer.

"I see no reason to let them live. Kill them." Miles ordered his men once again. But Al, he was persistent.

"No! A life is a life! What better reason do you need than that?"

"Hmp. Showing us mercy, how adorable." The meatier Chimera sneered at Al's statement.

"You're just a sentimental fool! We didn't ask for your help did we?" The other Chimera said. Al turned around, surprised at their statement.

"Look at these bodies, what kind of future can we have. If you're going to kill us then do it." I grabbed a gun from one of the solders holster and pointed at them.

"Do you really want to die that badly then fine by me." I growled at I click the safety lock off the gun. Everyone gasped at my bluntness but made no move to stop me.

"Wait Miyuki! You can't possibly—"

"You heard them Al. They said they didn't want to live. I guess they don't care enough about their families if they don't want to find a way back to their original bodies. They're perfectly fine with the way their bodies are. Aren't you?" I growled.

"How could we be!" The silver Chimera yelled at me.

"Of course we want our true bodies back!" The frog looking chimera shouted at us.

"There's your answer!" Al shouted, pointing his finger in front of the latter chimera. "I don't want to hear a bunch of nonsense. Why not live and learn whether if there's a chance of getting your bodies back." He scoffed at Al.

"How can you possibly know what we're going through" he muttered looking away.

"And what chance do we have going back." The other chimera piped in. Al took off his helmet and the two Chimeras gasped at him.

"Well I'm going back, no matter how long it takes!" The hallow armor said. "I'm not giving up." Before any of them could give an answer, a soldier standing by the window called out to Officer Miles.

"What is it?" he asked walking towards the window as well. I put the gun's safety lock back on and gave it back to the soldier that I took it from before apologizing to the soldier and Chimeras.

"I'm sorry if I reacted harshly, but it gets me pissed when someone doesn't value their life or want to make it better. Your life isn't set in stone so don't give up." Without giving them a chance to reply, I walked towards the window where the rest of the group was.

"It's not good…a snowstorm." Officer Miles turned towards us.

"We can't complete a snow bound march with this type of equipment. We have no chance of reaching the fort."

"Well there goes our brilliant plan." I muttered.

"This is a mining town isn't it? Why don't we just go in the underground tunnels?" Yoki said in a monotone. Everyone (including me) turned and looked at him with surprise.

_I had completely forgotten about him…which is kind of sad…._

"W-w-what's wrong?" He stuttered, "I mean, this is a pretty large mine right? So surely there's a tunnel that can take us beyond the mountains…I think—"

"That's it!" Everyone cried praising the man, swelling up his ego.

"Hey give me some credit; this is what I did for a living." Yoki smiled. A soldier grabbed a map of the town and shoed us the underground tunnels.

"He's right; the tunnels do go past the mountains."

"Right." Major Miles said, writing some notes in a small notebook before he gave it to Dr. Marcoh. "Once you run into Briggs soldiers, hand them this." He gave them the note book which the doctor took. "I explained the arrangement so you shouldn't have any trouble with them."

"Thank you." He said smiling graciously. "But there's still the matter of the young Miss Rockbell. She can accompany us to fort, of course, but once word gets out that she's missing wont people suspect the Elric brothers and Miss Sabaku?"

"We can handle ourselves." Al confidently said.

"Yeah, I hate to brag but I have a pretty smooth tongue you know—"

"It won't work." I said, "Kimblee seems to be very skeptical man…we need something that will convince him, without a doubt, that we didn't help Winry escape." I said, trying to come up with a fool proof plan. Amazingly it was Winry who came up with the plan.

"Um, I hate to be the one to suggest this, but….what do you think Kimblee would do if I was suddenly taken hostage by Scar?" Ed, Al and I blinked at her unable to comprehend what she just said.

"Wait you want him to kidnap you?" Al asked interrupting me. Before I had a chance to voice my opinion, Ed began voiced his own opinions.

"Hold on Winry…you're saying you want us to let him go?" Ed cried pointing at Scar.

"Right, Scar runs away, carrying me. Then Ed, you and the others try desperately to stop him, or at least that's what you pretend to do. You understand?" She asked.

"You can't do that you're crazy!" Both brothers exploded.

"Well I don't have a choice do I?" Winry screamed back at them. "I'm a hostage either way so I might as well get to choose my captor!"

"But he's a mass murder!" Al complained.

"Al's right! There's no reason for you to be risking your life!"

"Don't you get it! It's time for you two to learn that you don't have to do everything alone!" she screamed. That shut up the boys instantly.

"Make up your minds. The storm is coming in. If we don't hurry we won't be able to get out of here." Officer Miles said, looking out the window. Ed and Winry continued to stare angrily at each other until a soldier said,

"I can see Kimblee's forces now." The three children gasped and Ed finally yelled out.

"DAMN IT!" He then turned towards Scar, who was waiting patiently, and glared at him. "If you do anything to hurt her I'll—"

"I won't harm the girl. I keep my promises." Scar growled out and Ed quickly took off his restraints. Scar weakly stood up as the loss of blood to his arm hindered him.

"Here let me heal up that wound for you." I said, going towards him and unwrapping the bandages from his arm. My hand glowed green as I healed his wound from any bacteria and made sure the skin didn't break that easily. "We need you in tip top shape if you're to get Winry out of here alive and unharmed. Scar only looked at me with shocked before he nodded.

"Us too!" the Chimeras cried "Please, you have to take us with you. I know you don't trust us, so I understand if you want to keep us tied up." The frog looking Chimera said.

"Kimblee has no mercy to troop who have failed to accomplish their own missions. Once way or the other we're dead." The one named Zampano said. "Besides," he said looking at Al. "We don't want to give up either.

"How do we know you mean that?" Dr. Marcoh asked, walking up to them. "You realize that if you do anything to obstruct us, the whole country could be destroyed. Including your families and everyone you care about." The news shocked both Chimeras to the very core.

"Wait hold on!" the tan Chimera cried out. "Just what are you saying! I don't understand, the central forces weren't told any of this!"

"Please, we need to know more!" Zampano shouted. "What's going on!"

"Doctor we don't have much time to waste." I said, as I peered out into the cold and windy mine town. "The men are getting closer by the second. Just take them and explain the situation to them when it's safe."

"Very well. We'll untie you so you can transform back into your human form."

"Thank you." They muttered as Al, cut them loose. In a few seconds, the Chimeras turned back to their old human self again and put on their military jackets. Officer Miles quickly used the spare rope to tie their hands together so they wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Are you sure about this?" The Ishvalan officer asked the now human chimeras.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will feel a whole lot better if we're tied up." He then turned towards Scar and said,

"Alright Scar, give us a good performance. "

"I know what I am doing." He said giving us a hard glare.

"And you will keep your oath. Your solemn word is of a true Ishvalan." Scar merely nodded at the Major and we all headed to our respected destinations. While everyone went down the stairs, Winry and Scar went up. Ed and I were the last to go down, but before we did, we heard the officer said to Winry that she couldn't have her earrings on or else she'll get frost bite. She took her earrings off with little difficultly, despite having gloves on, and quickly walked down the steps to meet us.

"Ed, you hang on to these for me—" before she could run back up the steps, I quickly went to hug her.

"Just…don't get hurt." I muttered before I let her go. Winry gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry, I won't." She said before she ran back up the steps to catch up with Scar. Before she was out of our sight, she looked back at us and with a determined stare, she said to the both of us.

"I'll meet you back at the fort." With that said, she quickly caught up with Scar and I placed a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Come one, everyone's waiting downstairs. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Ed silently nodded and followed me down the stairs where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Are you ready?" Officer Miles said once May, Dr. Marcoh and Yoki quickly escaped from the back.

"Yeah," Ed growled as he placed Winry's earrings in his trench coat pocket. "I'm ready." The building above us exploded indicating it was time to begin our little charade.

"Let's go." I muttered as Ed and the rest of us ran out the building, acting as if we were escaping someone.

_I hope everyone gets out alright…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupid storm." I mumbled as I sat down next to the Elric brothers, waiting for the storm to pass. "Forcing us to wait here in this cramped building." Ah, let me back up for a moment. Once we ran out the building, we played our part well; screaming at Kimblee why he let Scar kidnap Winry, stop him from killing Scar along with Winry, and now we had to take shelter in these building because we couldn't walk back to the cars and drive back to Fort Briggs in this weather.

I looked at Ed, who was staring intently at the earrings that Winry gave him to hold, and sighed.

"We did all that we could Ed, we just have to wait out the storm and hopefully we'll see her." I said vaguely as to not arise suspicion. I could hear the men outside our room talking about our next move to find Scar. I looked back out the snow covered window and sighed once again.

_As much as I hate this damn snowstorm, it helped us with our plan. I just hope the rest of them made it to the safety of the underground tunnels._

I heard footsteps coming towards us and when I looked up, I saw Major Miles enter our little room.

"I fear I have some grave news to tell you, but I just got a call back from Fort Briggs…it isn't safe anymore." The three of us gasped in shocked. Did he really say that Fort Briggs wasn't safe anymore?

"Wait, what do you mean that the fort is no longer safe?" Ed cried out.

"I mean that General Armstrong has been summoned back to central command center. Troop from central have begun invading Briggs in full force. There's no doubt they're acting on the Crimson Alchemist's order." Officer Miles said as he sat down. "When we were back in the fort, I noticed him making rather frequent phone calls.

"This is bad, without General Armstrong there—"

"A commander, handpicked by Bradley, will be posted in her place."

"We just sent them into a trap and we don't have any way to tell them about this situation!" I growled and I punched the wall in anger. "Damn it! I can't send my clone out, she'll freeze to death and I can't have her teleport into the tunnel to find them! The snowstorm makes it hard to find chakra signatures! Damn it all!"

"So we just sit here and do nothing?" Edward snarled as he stomped toward the window and glared angrily at it. "I'll go tell them—"

"Did you just not hear me Ed! That snowstorm is dangerous, especially to us Automail users! We'll freeze to death before we can even take a couple of steps!" I shouted at him. "I know you want to go and tell Winry and the others about the news but there isn't a safe way!"

"There is a way." Al said, surprising all of us. We turned to look at him as he told us his plan. "Listen, send someone who doesn't have a body." He stood up straighter and pointed to himself. "That storm won't freeze me to death."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did we really just send Al, all by himself, out in a deadly snowstorm?" I asked for the tenth time as I paced back and forth in the room.

"Geez relax Miyuki, you sound much like a mother hen—" I cut off Ed, still panicking about Al.

"Because I have maternal instincts that's why! Oh god what if something happened to him, or what if he got caught—"

"Please Major Sabaku relax, we did all we can. We just have to wait until morning if we want to catch up to him." Major Miles said as he sighed. "Just get some rest for now. We'll need all the energy we can get for tomorrow."

"But—"

"That's an order Major Sabaku." He said and he walked out of the room and turned off the light.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled angrily and I found my way to the nearest bed. Ed had already chosen his bed and he was now snoring lightly, indicating that he had fallen asleep. "This is going to be a long night…"

Next morning didn't come soon enough, but I was glad I did. Luckily the snowstorm had stop overnight and now everything was clear. The air was crisp, a new sheet of snow covered the ground and the sky was clear of any black clouds.

"The storm has finally passed," Major Miles said as he came into our room and briefed us on the situation. "Start preparing." He said to the two officers in the room. "We can't take any risks with Kimblee and his men, so first chance you get…take out all three of them."

"Yes sir" they chorused standing firm.

"You're the only ones to know if this mission, don't mention this outside of this room—"

"Hey hold on a minute," Ed said, interrupting the Major. "You're not planning on killing them are you Major?" Ed asked not wanting to believe the words coming out from the Ishvalan. Major Miles gave him a side glance before answering him.

"Of course we are."

"No I'm not going to have any part of that. I say we take Kimblee prisoner and try to get some answers—"

"Do you really think he'll tell us anything?" Miles asked Ed, before he continued on. "He's too dangerous to live."

"We don't know that about his men. I mean for all we know he could be manipulating them somehow, forcing them to obey," I placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look at him.

"While that may be correct, we still don't know that Ed. We can't—they can't take a risk like that. Sometimes…sometimes you have to take the lives of others to ensure that the majority will live Ed…that's war. It's not fair—"

"But there might be another way—"

"Have you forgotten about the first law of Briggs?" Major Miles growled out, interrupting Ed. "The careless are the first to die. You show mercy in this place and I guarantee that it's going to get you or your friends killed." Ed quickly gasped at the revelation and looked down at the floor taking in the information as Miles and the other Officers left our room.

"Major Sabaku knows this law well, and you might as well get used to it. We're not going to be careless; we're going to kill Kimblee and the two men with him." Miles said as he exited out room. I stayed behind with Ed and let out a sigh.

"As much as you hate the idea, we don't have much of a choice. Come on, let's get going. I need to get my clone ready if we want to make sure our "Al" is real enough." Ed said nothing as he followed me down the stairs. Just as I thought he was going to be quiet the whole walk, he suddenly asked me,

"Miyuki…did you…did you have to kill people that could have been possibly innocent before?" That question caught me off guard and I almost tripped. Once I regained my balanced, I stopped and looked back at Ed.

"Um not to sound rude or anything, but why do you want to know?"

"Because…I was just curious." I stared at him for a moment before I turned around and started walking down the stairs again. Ed quickly followed.

"To answer your question…yes, I have killed people that could have been innocent before." Ed gasped in shocked.

"But how could you—"

"Did you forget, I'm a ninja, an assassin of the night. It's my job to kill people in order to get the job done. That doesn't mean I kill for no reason. The only reason I killed those people was because I could not take the chance to see if they were innocent or not, my family and friends life depended on it. War….it really changes you." I whispered more to myself than anything, "You can never view the world as the same once you've seen and lived through a war. That much I learned." Ed stayed silent as we reached the first floor, but before we reached the door I stopped him.

"But Ed…I'm glad there's at least people like you who are still innocent and won't take lives like that. You remind me of my brother…he thought the way you did and…everyone grew to love and respect him for that." Ed gaped at me for a moment before I turned around a called out my brother's signature jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a puff of white smoke, another me appeared smiling at Ed.

"Yo boss! So do I—"

"Yes you know the drill." I said smiling as my clone Henged into a suit of armor that looked exactly liked Al's.

"Well?" my clone said in Alphonse's voice as the smoked cleared for us to see her. "Is it passable?" Ed quickly closed his mouth and inspected the suit of armor. He tapped the exterior of the armor, peered at Al's tattoo design, he even took off the helmet to see the interior of the armor.

"Wow, it looks exactly like Al's armor! Your jutsus are really incredible." I chuckled at his compliment.

"Why thank you Ed. Now, I think we spent enough time in here, Kimblee is probably waiting for us." I growled out the Crimson Alchemist's name as I headed towards the door and held it open for Ed and the clone Alphonse. "Come on." Ed looked at my clone one last time before he followed my lead and the three of us headed out into the cold, but sunny, winter day that would soon turn out for the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's get going." I heard Officer Miles call out to us, as the men began their search parties for Scar.

"Oh yes, coming Miles—I mean Major Miles." My clone called back to the Ishvalan officer.

"Even though your clone sounds like Al, she doesn't talk like Al would." Ed whispered harshly to me.

"Well I'm sorry! It was just one slip up." I harshly said in a low tone as we got up to follow Kimblee and his men.

"Just make sure she doesn't slip up again, Kimblee could catch on." Ed said.

"You do realize that just because I'm a clone does not give you privileges to bad talk about my one slip up as if I'm not here." My clone growled out.

"And another thing. Al doesn't growl at other people!"

"Sorry!" the Clone and I whispered harshly back at Ed and from the corner of my eye, I could see Kimblee turn his head at us before he returned his gaze back on the road in front of him.

"Ok no more arguing. Let's just keep walking." I mutter back to them, "We don't want to raise any suspicions."

"Fine." Both mumbled back as we followed Kimblee and his men behind a good distance. As we continued to walk, Officer Miles asked one of the soldiers if he had any clue where Kimblee was headed. Unfortunately, he was going towards the mine shaft that Winry and the other's escaped through and if that wasn't bad enough, Kimblee planned to take only his men down there.

_It seems that Kimblee figured out our plan. Looks like we are going to kill all three of them this time. Ed is not going to like that idea—_

"Hey Nii-san!" My clone called out, snapping my out of my thoughts, "Where are you going?" I looked up and saw him taking a slightly different path from Major Miles group.

"Where is he going now?" I muttered to myself.

"Should we follow him?" My clone asked in her normal voice. I shook my head.

"No, I'm going to follow him. You tag along with Major Miles and tell him that things may turn out differently. I'm going to see where Ed's heading and hopefully stop him from killing himself." I sighed as I followed Ed's footprints that he left in the snow.

"No fair, you get all the fun." My clone grumbled as she went the other direction to tell Major Miles of the situation. I chuckled at her antics but then I turned serious.

_I really hope that Ed's not trying to save Kimblee from Miles' forces. It might get him killed…_

I followed Ed's footprints until I reached the open space where the mine shaft stood. I stayed hidden in the building's shadow as I saw Ed walk out to the surprisingly alone Kimblee.

"Hey Kimblee," Ed said as he stood at least seven feet away from the Alchemist. "You should probably let the Briggs soldiers check the tunnels instead. You can get lost in there pretty easily." Kimblee merely smirked at Edward.

"The mere fact that you're stopping me is proof that we're in the right place. Now I know that they're down there." Kimblee smiled as he turned the other way.

"And how is that?" Ed argued, "Look I wanna catch Scar—"

"You're trying to buy some time for your snipers to get into position aren't you?" Scar said as he turned towards Ed, giving him a lazy glare. I saw Ed tense up and I heard him say,

"You knew about that?"

"I can practically smell the murderous intent in the air around me." Kimblee said as he returned his gaze towards the mine shaft. "It's like a sixth sense that I picked up during Ishval." They stayed silent for a moment before I saw Kimblee take his hands out of his pocket. As he raised his arm higher I quickly figured out his motive and I took out my kunai and ran from my hiding spot.

_Damn it! I'm not going to let him use his damn Alchemy!_ I took aim with my Kunai and I threw it at the Crimson Alchemist. However, he managed to dodge my kunai and he smiled wickedly as he slammed his palms on the floor, causing the snow to explode and provide a cover from the snipers.

"Ed!" I shouted as I ran inside the snow smoke screen. "Ed, are you alright?" I asked once I found him in the smoke screen.

"Miyuki? Yes I'm fine. That bastard got away though." Edward growled as he lowered his arms that were earlier shielding his face from the explosion. "Wait a minute, how did you find me? I can hardly see you."

"Well, for starters I do have excellent eye sight and smell so I could easily locate you in this smokescreen. Not to mention, I can sense your chakra."

"Well, come on we have to find Kimblee before he gets away." Ed growled as he ran towards the entrance of the mineshaft that was still visible.

"Wait Ed!" I shouted as I sensed two chimera's chakra coming towards him at alarming speeds. Quickly as I could, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back just as a lion looking chimera took a swipe at him. Luckily, I was fast enough that only Ed's trench coat got caught in the claws. I pushed him behind me as another chimera—this time a gorilla looking one—aimed his fist at the both of is. I quickly formed an X with my arms protecting my face as the fist connected with my arms pushing me only about two feet.

"Miyuki!" Ed cried behind me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, a punch like that isn't going to take me down." I growled as Ed stood next to me as we saw the evil looks that the Chimera gave us in the smokescreen. "But they might give us some trouble."

"I should have guessed that you guys were Chimeras." Ed snarled at the pair as he took a fighting stance. Seconds later, they both disappeared and started running around us, circling us as if we were prey.

"Keep your ears and eyes open Ed. You have a slight disadvantage here." I mumbled as I kept an eye on the Chimeras.

"What makes you say that?" Their voiced echoed in the snow. Before I could answer either one of them, I saw a clawed hand coming towards us and I quickly went to intercept it. Grabbing the chimera's arm, I pulled his weight over my shoulder and threw him quite a distance. I smiled as I heard him grunt in pain.

"Because assholes, I've trained myself for situations like these and I can hear, smell, and even see you through the snow!"

"I'm sure the Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't have that same advantage." The lion Chimera said as he ran towards the unsuspecting alchemist. I tried to stop him, but the gorilla chimera clawed at me, forcing me to take a couple of steps back. "Ed! Watch out!" It was too late, the lion Chimera grabbed Ed in a choke hold and Ed tried desperately to pry his hand of his neck. "Damn you!" I snarled at the chimera I was fighting with. "Let me pass!"

"No." He growled out as he aimed another punch at me. I jumped up to dodge his attack and sent a roundhouse kick at his face. He pulled his arms up to protect his face and I had to flip myself to avoid another swipe from his claws. I heard Ed transmute his arm and a pained cry from the Chimera. I turned my head to see that Ed had successfully freed himself from the lion's grasp. The gorilla chimera took my moment of distraction to punch me in the stomach and I couldn't block his hit fast enough. I flew straight into Ed and we both grunted in pain as we made contact with the floor.

"What's going on in there? Edward, Miyuki, answer me!" We heard the Ishvalan Major voice. I quickly got off Ed as the Chimeras began attacking us individually. This time, I had the lion Chimera and Ed faced my former enemy.

"Major Miles, these guys—guah—are Chimeras!" I grunted as the chimera managed to claw my arm. I took off my trench coat, despite the cold, and threw it at the Chimera. Blinded for a moment, I took the opportunity to aim a kick at his face using my Automail leg. I frowned as I saw him stumble only a couple of inches back. Before I could attack him again, he ripped my trench coat off his face and glared angrily at me again before he charged at me.

"And they know how to fight in low visibility!" Ed shouted as he blocked a punch from the gorilla Chimera.

"Can't you do something Miyuki? Don't you have wind based alchemy?" Major Miles asked.

"I can try but I think that there's too much fresh snow on the ground to clear up the snow. I might make the situation worse." I clapped my hands together before I quickly released them creating a huge gust of wind. Sadly; I was correct, there was too much fresh snow on the ground and we were still surrounded by a smokescreen of snow. "Damn it!" I growled as I back-flipped to avoid the Chimera's attack.

"Just stay out of here. Trust me—GUAH!" I heard Edward screamed as he started to fall backwards. My eyes widen as I saw him disappear from my sight.

"Edward!" I screamed as punched the Chimera away from me and I ran towards the area I saw him fall. I heard a crash and a groan as I came closer and I quickly stopped myself as I found the edge of the mineshaft. I looked down as I was relieved to see that Edward wasn't hurt that bad. I jumped down, landing more graceful than Edward. "Are you ok?" I asked as I hurried over towards him.

"Ugh, I'm fine. But falling like that is surely going to stunt my growth even more." He moaned as sat up. I chuckled as I helped him on his knees.

"Well you could always drink—"

"Never in my life will I drink that stuff." He growled at me and I laughed. "Hey," he said looking behind me. "Is that Dynamite?" he asked as he walked over to the crates that read Dynamite.

"Um, I guess so? What are you planning with those things?" I asked as I looked over Ed's shoulder as he took a couple of…dynamite from the crate. Before he could answer, we heard the Chimera jump down and land near us. I quickly took out a kunai and took a defensive stand in front of Ed.

"Whoa," Ed said, as he got up and showed the Chimeras the Dynamite in his hands. "You might want to keep your distance guys. These aren't exactly cigars that I'm holding."

"What are you doing Ed?" I whispered harshly at him.

"Just trust me on this." He whispered back. The Chimeras laughed at us.

"You idiot, that stuff isn't going to do you any good. It's too damp." Ed just chuckled.

"Are you sure about that? Do you happen to know what dynamite is made out of?" Ed asked the two as he began tinkering with the crates of dynamite.

_What is dynamite made out of anyway? Never mind what's it made out of, what's it purpose is a better question._ I thought to myself as I lowered my kunai and looked at the crates. Ed was busy mumbling to himself as he began to lay out the dynamites in front of him.

"It's nitro glycerin isn't it?" the Lion chimera asked his partner.

"And nitro glycol and there's sawdust…isn't there ammonia nitrate in it too?" As soon as he said those words I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"Yes there is." Ed chuckled as he put pieces of cotton into his noise

_Oh no is he really—_

"And what's ammonia nitrate made out of?" he asked as he finished tinkering with the dynamite.

"That's easy," the lion Chimera said, "Nitric acid and ammonia…wait ammonia!"

"Wait Ed—"

"Miyuki you might want to plug your nose." Ed chuckled evilly as he clapped his hands and set off the dynamite before I could complain. I tried to cover my nose and I even lowered the chakra flow to my nose but it didn't help at all.

_Damn it! _I coughed violently as the explosion went off and the smell of ammonia came in full force. _Ammonia, it's too strong for my sensitive nose. I'm going to pass out even though I covered my nose. _

"Ed—cough—it's too—cough, cough—strong!" I wheezed as the explosion died down but the smell still lingered. I started to waver as the smell started to affect my brain.

"Sorry Miyuki!" Ed apologized as helped me out of the explosion area. "I didn't think that your sense of smell was that sensitive."

"Just—cough, cough, cough—don't blow—cough—up ammonia again." I coughed violently as we reached the stairs of the mine. Even though my eyes started to water, I could still see Kimblee standing calmly as ever as we finally caught up to him.

"Ugh, what's that disgusting smell?" Kimblee said with disgust.

"Ammonia." I moaned as I pulled myself from Edward's arms and dry heaved over the rail. "I think I'm going to sit out for a while." I whimpered to Ed. Ed nodded and he stood up fully and growled at Kimblee.

"I doubt that your henchmen will be much use to you now." He said as he pointed to the unconscious Chimeras. "Their down fall was their sharp nose." Kimblee merely chuckled.

"I can say the same for you. Miss Sabaku doesn't look like she'll be much of use. She looks like she's ready to pass out."

"Bastard—cough—I can still—cough, cough—kick your ass." I weakly growled at him as I tried to stand up.

"Well, no matter." Kimblee said ignoring me. "What do you want Fullmetal?" he asked as Edward walked away from me to face him head on.

"All I want here is for you to tell me everything you know." Ed said as he raised his arm into a defensive stance and waited for the Crimson Alchemist's answer.

"Oh, is that all you want from me?" Kimblee said mockingly. "I just got out of the hospital and I don't feel like getting banged up fighting a youngster like you. Not to mention, I don't really have the time either." He said as he pulled a Philosopher Stone from his pocket. He smirked at Edward as he held the stone high for him to see. "I guess I'll have to speed things up with this." It was still for a moment as both opponents started at each other, waiting for the other to make his first move. Seconds later Ed ran towards Kimblee with amazing speed. Kimblee looked shocked for a moment before he glared at him. As Ed came closer to Kimblee, he tried to punch Ed, but Ed was too fast for Kimblee. Ed quickly circled Kimblee and while Kimblee tried to locate the speedy Alchemist, Ed got behind him and kicked Kimblee's arm, forcing him to let go of the Philosopher Stone. I watched it fall down into the dark and cold Mine shaft where it laid hidden to all eyes.

_Well, once this fight is over we can go and look for it. _I thought as I once again tried to pull my body into a standing position. While I was getting used to the smell, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight properly and if I tried to intervene with Ed's fight, I would only be getting in his way. I looked back at the battler going on and smiled as Ed sliced the right palm of Kimblee's hand, destroying his transmutation circle.

_Leave it to Ed to find an alternate solution than murder. Without his transmutation circle, Kimblee can't perform Alchemy and without the stone, he can't do it either. Genius Ed._

"And now I—"

"You what? You've think you've won?" Kimblee snarled at Ed confusing the both of us, "So you're determined not to kill. How admirable of you. You do realize the advantage that it gives your opponent though, now don't you?" Kimblee stared at Ed with malevolence. "Instead of finishing me off, you've given me a second chance to kill you." He opened his mouth and to both of our surprise and shock, he had another Philosopher Stone. "That sense of mercy is about to get you into a lot of trouble." As the stone fell from his mouth, I gathered all my strength to my legs and ran towards Edward to protect him from Kimblee's wrath.

"NO!" I screamed as the red lighting from Kimblee's alchemy exploded right in front of Edward. I ran towards him even faster and once he was in my reaching distance, I grabbed him and pulled him towards my chest as we fell deeper into the Mineshaft. "SHINRA TENSEI!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kuso." I gasped as I tried to breathe. "Out of all—cough, cough—the things—cough, cough, cough—that managed to—cough—pass the Rinnegan's five second—cough, wheeze, cough—time period—Wheeze, cough—a damn pole gets us." I coughed as I looked behind me to see a small but long pole sticking out from my back. I looked below me and I grimaced at what I saw that the pole had pierced Edward as well, not in the chest like me, bit in the stomach area where it was dangerous as well. I looked around me and I saw that the area around us was completely cleared from debris, thanks to my Rinnegan, and to the left of us laid the Chimeras buried underneath the rubble of steel. I felt Ed shift a little as he began to gain conscious

" Ugh," Edward groaned as he regained full conscious from the fall. "We must have fallen down the mine shaft. Hey Miyuki are you alright—MIYUKI!" He cried as he turned his head to face me. I gave him a pained smiled before I coughed blood on him. I could feel blood dribble down my chin and onto his coat. Not to mention, his movement caused the wound to open more causing more blood to gush out from my wound.

"I'm sorry Ed—cough, cough—I couldn't stop the—cough—pole stabbing us both." I wheezed out as it became harder to breathe.

"What do you—cough—what!" Ed gasped as he looked down at his own body as saw the end of the pole sticking out from his stomach.

"Don't move." I groaned as I felt Edward try to pull the pole out of us. "It's going—cough, cough—to open the wound—cough, cough, cough—more."

"Damn it." He coughed, as he fell sideways, bringing me down with him. "I can't—I can't—"

"Gomen—I'm sorry…I'm sorry…..I couldn't…stop it…." I tried to form more words but, it became even harder to breathe than before. My eyesight began to fail as I saw black spots fill up my vision, and I could hardly hear Ed as he screamed out my name.

"I'm….sorry." I muttered out as I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Edward's POV**_

"Miyuki—cough, cough—Miyuki!" I shouted, ignoring the pain it brought to my stomach, as I saw Miyuki's eyes close. "Damn it—cough—don't give up! Wake—cough—up!"

_Damn it! I have to do something otherwise we're both goners. First things first. I have to get rid of the pole between us. _I looked behind me to see that thankfully there was a small space between us where the pole remained clean of our blood. I clapped my hands together and quickly transmuted the pole, separating the both of us. I fell to the left and Miyuki fell to the right of me. I gasped for air painfully as I landed on my side nearly landing me unconscious.

_Not, yet. I can't pass out just yet. I need to heal up my wound if I am to help Miyuki. _Weakly, I lifted my left arm and clapped it with my Automail and transmuted multiple metal hands out of the ground to free the Chimeras. They looked at me with shocked as they climbed out of the rubble and walked towards me and Miyuki. I closed my eyes as I tried to preserve whatever strength I had left.

"Damn." One of the Chimera growled, "Kimblee's gonna pay." It was silent for a moment before the other Chimera spoke up.

"Hey, Fullmetal Kid. You still alive?" I heard steps coming towards me and I weakly opened one of my eyes to see them coming even closer towards me.

"What made you decide to rescue us?" The former chimera spoke up.

"You're more injured than we are."

"Don't get…the wrong….idea." I muttered, glaring at them with my one eye. "Miyuki's injured….and I have…to help….her." I saw them cast a glance at Miyuki's unconscious and bloody body before they returned their eyes back to me. "And in order…to do that…I have to….heal myself but I…can't pull this out of my….stomach on my own. I could use….a little bit of…help." I feebly said.

"We were enemies just five minutes ago and now you're asking us to save not only your life, but Miss Sabaku's life as well?"

"Yeah….basically." I hoarsely said. They looked at each other before the gorilla chimera came up behind me, careful not to disturb Miyuki, and lifted me up into a sitting position.

"Well, it wasn't like we were given orders to kill you."

"That makes…me feel…much better." I chuckled weakly, wincing as he accidentally moved the pole inside of my body.

"You know kid, you're going to bleed to death pretty quickly once I pull this out." The lion Chimera said. I just gave him a pained smirk.

"Not if I heal it. As soon as…it's out of me…..I'll close up the wound….with Alchemy." The chimera in front of me gave me an astonished look.

"What? Have you ever performed any kind of medical Alchemy before?"

"Sort of…I did some research…..on it…when I tried to—ugh." I groaned as the pain started to intensify.

"Just some research?" The Chimera behind me asked as he held me firmly. "Your guts are going to be all messed up. You're going to need a Philosopher Stone to make this work."

"I'm going to have to…use my own life force….the same way….I would use a stone." I grunted, giving them a painful but determined glare.

"What about Miss Sabaku over there?" The same Chimera asked.

"I'll just have….to use the….same methods on her….just using her…own life force….instead." I gasped as I coughed up blood. "It'll probably….take off a few years….off our life span though."

"You're positive though?" The Lion Chimera asked this time.

"I really don't have…..time to think about it." I groaned. "Miyuki's….her life is….on the line. She….she doesn't deserve to…..die just yet." I thought back to all the times she helped us with our journey and never once thought to ask for help herself. She couldn't die here, no not when I could help it. "If this is really what showing mercy is going to cost me, then I am going to have to learn to pay the price."

_A price that Miyuki had paid when she shouldn't have had to._ I thought sadly as I went back to what Major Miles said earlier that morning.

_Flashback_

"_Have you forgotten about the first law of Briggs?" Major Miles growled out, interrupting me. "The careless are the first to die. You show mercy in this place and I guarantee that it's going to get you or your friends killed."_

_End of flashback_

_If I hadn't shown mercy to Kimblee….then maybe….maybe Miyuki wouldn't have been hurt. But now….her life is on the line because of a stupid choice I made. I have to make it better. I just have to._

"I don't know what you're talking about," The Chimera in front of me said, gripping the pole tightly ready to pull it out, "But it sounds like you are sure. Ready?" He asked. I gave him a determined stare as I nodded. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and prepared myself for the pain that would surely come.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said raising my arms above my wound, ready to close it once the pole was removed.

_I gotta picture myself as a single mass of energy—GUAH_! I gasped painfully as the Chimera started to pull the pole out of my stomach. The pain, it was more than enough to make a normal person pass out, but I could not. I had to stay conscious to heal myself and save Miyuki's life. I had to stay focused!

_Use the energy, just like the stone!_ I gritted my teeth even harder as I refused to let a scream pass through my lips. _That's it! I'm a Philosopher Stone that's powered by a single soul!_ The pain became too much and I let out a blood curling scream that sent shivers up my spine.

_Remember! Remember what it felt like—at that moment—remember how it felt to use souls! TO HARVEST LIFE_ I screamed in my mind as I replayed the memory where Envy, Ling, and I had used a Philosopher Stone to free ourselves from Gluttony's stomach.

Once I felt the pole exit my body and the blood gushing out of the wound, I gritted my teeth to help block out the pain and clapped my hands together over my wounds. Blue lighting erupted from the wounds and I could feel my blood vessels slowly closing up, a few of my organs healed up as well, and I felt some of my life drain from me. But it was the price I had to pay. After about ten seconds, the lighting died down and I gasped weakly from my small operation.

"Did he make it?" One of the Chimeras asked. I opened one of my eyes—that I had closed seconds ago—and smirked at them.

"You can't kill me that easily."

"Huh? You mean it worked?" The chimera behind me asked.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say that I'm healed. I rejoined my damaged organs…and I managed to stop the bleeding, but it won't last for long." I said, still clutching my wound with my left hand.

"Oh, so you need a real doctor?" The Lion chimera said that sounded more like a question than anything. I weakly shrugged off the gorilla chimera's hands off my shoulder and slowly stood up on my own.

"No…I don't have time for that. I have to….save Miyuki first." I groaned as I made my way to the shivering form of Miyuki. She had at one point taken off her trench coat and if I didn't heal her, she could die of hypothermia. "Miyuki…" It was hard to see straight, my vision was becoming blurry, but I couldn't give up. Not yet. "Just help me. Pull the pole…out of her like you…..did to me….and I'll try to close up the wound."

"But you can hardly stay—"

"It doesn't matter…..I have to try." I gasped as I kneeled down in front of her, watching her take shaky breaths. I transmuted the rest of the pole, behind her back, off so there was only the piece sticking out of her chest. "Please….help me."

"Alright." The gorilla Chimera sighed as he gripped the pole and waited for me to start. "Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

_Instead of focusing on my own life as a mass of energy, I have to focus on hers instead. I have to focus on using her own life force to heal her own wounds. Just remember, remember what it felt like to use a soul, to harvest a life._

I heard Miyuki gasp in pain as the Chimera pulled out of the pole. Instead of waking up and screaming in pain, Miyuki still stayed unconscious and she only gurgled out blood. Seconds after the pole was successfully out of her chest, I clapped my hands and focused on her life force to heal up her wound. Once again, blue lighting erupted from my hands as I closed up the bleeding wound. Seconds later, the lighting died down and I swayed side to side as I became tired.

_Well, what do you know. Healing two people can really….tire you out…_

"Fullmetal, hey Fullmetal. You did it, you—" The chimera's words became fuzzy as I began to fall to the right. Before my vision went black, I could see Miyuki breathing steadier than before and I gave a weak smile at my accomplishment.

_At least…..Miyuki survived….._My head made contact with the hard concrete floor and my world became black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"—Should cover your medical bill." I heard a gruffly voice echo as I soon started to gain conscious. I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was. Once my vision cleared up, I could see myself in a dark room that had several photo frames hanging on the wall of a couple.

_Wait…where am I? What happened? All I remember is…falling down the Mineshaft after Kimblee destroyed it. And then a sharp pain in my chest…..OH my goodness! Ed! Is he alright! Where is he?_ I quickly tried to sit up, but a pain flared up in my chest causing me to fall back down on the bed.

_That's right. I was impaled in the chest by that pole. But how am I healed up? And where is Ed? _I heard footsteps enter my bedroom and I was surprised to see it was the gorilla Chimera—now in his human form—that was checking up on me.

"Miss Sabaku? You're awake?" He asked surprised.

"Where am I? Where's Ed? What's going on?" I weakly asked before painfully coughing.

"There's not much time to explain, please wear this wig and pretend I'm your husband." He said, getting the said wig on my head. It was longer than my original hair and it was black.

"But where's Ed—"

**Knock Knock Knock** The front door creaked. Before I could ask any more questions, the chimera human placed a finger on his lips and placed the covers back on me.

"Yes hello," an unrecognized voiced answered the door. "Oh you're soldiers. Do you need a physical?"

"We're looking for someone," another voice said as I heard the squeak of the door hinges, indicating that they were coming inside the house. "Is this man your only patient? No one else?" He asked. I looked at my pretend husband for some answers, but he stayed silent.

"There's two more resting—" the voice that had answered the door was interrupted as more footsteps came towards the room where I was staying. A soldier forcefully pushed aside the curtained that was separating the room from the other. I looked shocked for a moment before glancing back at my "husband" and then back at the soldier.

"Can we—cough—help you?" I asked innocently as I tried to find out ways to get out of this mess.

"Are you two the only patients back here?" he asked, ignoring my previous question.

"Yes we are. Why are you asking? My wife needs some rest."

"Yes, we will leave once you answer a few of our questions. Tell me; were you at the bank this afternoon?" The Chimera glared at the soldier and he slowly started to pull out a gun that was hidden underneath my covers. How did I not notice him putting it there, I will never know.

"Don't move!" the solider ordered pulling out his own gun and aiming it at him. Time to play the innocent wife I guess.

"Wait!" I cried, slowly sitting up. "He hasn't been to the bank. He's been by my side this whole time! There has to—cough, cough—a misunderstanding."

"Your lies can't fool me." He snarled at me, still pointing his gun at the gorilla chimera. "Now, slowly raise your hands above your head." The chimera still didn't comply and the soldier was losing his patience. "Right now! Show me your hands right now or else!" he shouted, pointing the gun at me instead. Before anything could happen, we heard a thump outside the room and the soldier ordered his underling to check it out. A few seconds later, we heard a couple more thumps and the door creaking.

"Colen, Harris!" the soldier cried, looking behind him but never lowering his gun. "What's going on? Hey answer me!" I smiled softly as I recognized the chakra signature right behind the Amestris soldier.

"Ed. Right on time." I chuckled as an Automail hand punched through the wall and held the officer in a choke hold. The both of us stared at the struggling soldier before he passed out due to the lack of oxygen.

"God damn," The chimera said, getting up and walking towards the doorway. "You just had to take him out on your own, didn't you. You're pretty reckless kid. You haven't even fully recovered yet." Edward stepped out onto the doorway and smirked at us.

"Don't treat me like I'm a handicap." Ed clenched his Automail hand into a fist and gave us a determined stare. "My injuries are completely healed and I'm revving in full throttle." Ed had discarded his trademark red coat and braid. Instead he opted for a white worn out trench coat and he had let his hair down that if he was facing us from the back I would probably mistaken him for a girl.

"Well, I'm glad one of us is—cough—completely healed." I smiled at him as I took off my wig, and sat up in the bed. "But would someone mind telling what THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

And so Edward and Chimeras told me the story of what had happened after I had passed out. Apparently, Ed had closed up the wounds to stop the bleeding in both of our wounds and the Chimeras had taken us to a local doctor who helped healed our wounds. Ed had woken up a day earlier than me and decided to help out the poor couple. And now all four of us were wanted fugitives and we had to run from the authorities.

"When isn't our lives in danger?" I mumbled as I put on the new cloths that Ed had so kindly bought for me. I still had my usual boots but now my red tank top was blue, I wore a black half jacket that went up the middle of my stomach and I wore dark grey pants like Edward's but looser. "Um not that I'm thankful that you got me some clothes but isn't this a little…emo? I mean the only color I have on me is my blue tank top."

"That's all that I could find." Edward shrugged as he chewed on a wooden stick that held meat moments ago. "Well, we have to move now. Looks like they're on to us." He said pointing at the unconscious men. I sighed as slowly got out of bed with the help of Edward.

"I guess it can't be helped." I sighed as I placed a henge on my hair to look like the wig I had on earlier. We walked out into the living room area where the two chimeras were packing our stuff.

"My goodness! Are you taking her with you as well? She's not fit to even walk just yet." A small woman, perhaps around four feet, scolded at Edward and me.

"It can't be helped ma'am. We have to go now otherwise not only will our lives be endangered but you and your husband's as well." I said, giving them a weak smile. Before the old women could reply, I turned to the two chimeras and asked, "Do you have my scrolls with you?"

"You mean these things?" The blond chimera asked lifting a belt that held my scrolls in it.

"Yes, can you pass them to me." Wordlessly he passed them over and I quickly put the belt around my waist and smiled at the comfort it gave me.

"Thanks for everything you've done doc." The blond chimera thanked as he finished packing all of our stuff.

"Don't worry about it. Just hurry and go. And please," he said turning his attention towards me, "Don't strain yourself too much. You took a nasty wound and it wouldn't do you or your friends any good if you opened the wound again."

"I'll try not to doctor." I chuckled as I leaned on the dark haired Chimera. Once we said our good-byes we walked down the hallways towards the stairs. As we passed by the unconscious soldiers that Ed took out, he picked up a piece of paper that has a description of him and surprisingly me.

"That's what they're looking for?" I asked as I read the description for me. "A women with short orange hair and a red tank top." Damn, looks I will have to wear this stupid henge longer than I thought.

"Freeze!" We heard voices behind us yell. We turned around and saw two soldiers aiming their guns at the Chimeras. "Drop your weapons!" The chimera on Ed's right grunts.

"Damn we took too long."

"Get your hands up in the air. Do it now!" One of the soldiers ordered.

"Ma'am, kid. Move it, those guys are dangerous." The other soldier shouted. Ed and I looked at each other before we looked at the Chimeras nonchalantly. Suddenly, the gorilla chimera grabbed Ed in a choke hold while pointing a gun at him, and I found myself in a similar predicament with the lion chimera.

"Stay back or they're dead." The chimera that was holding growled out.

"Don't force us to blow their brains out!" the other Chimera snarled. The soldiers quickly lowered their guns and the Chimeras took that opportunity to grab us and run down the stairs.

"Hey could you—guah—be a little more careful." I whispered harshly to my captor as my body thumped uncomfortably against his arm.

"Sorry." He mutter as finally made it to door outside. However, we weren't done with the Amestrian soldiers just yet. Outside, stood three soldiers that turned their attention towards us as we barreled through the door. The chimera that held me, quickly but carefully let go of my and took out two guns and aimed it at the roof above the soldiers. He fired three shots at the roof and the edge of the roof collapsed and snow fell upon the soldiers before they could fire at us.

"Come on." The gorilla chimera said as the three of us ran behind him. "I'll find some wheels for us." Seconds later the four of us were swerving down the snowy streets of North city in a blue car. Ed and I sat in the back seat looking behind us to see if we were being followed.

"Hey gorilla, step on it!" Ed growled out as we saw two cars coming closer to us.

"Don't call me that!" The chimera growled out.

"Just drive faster please?" I asked as I saw the cars gain speed.

"These guys are from Northern Command. We're never going to ditch them!"

"TRUCK!" I screamed as I saw a truck turn onto the street in front of us and going rather slow.

"GUAH!" The driver screamed as he made a sharp turn just to narrowly avoid the truck.

"That's a little too close." The other chimera said, taking a couple of deep breaths. The chimera driving ignored him and asked us,

"How's it looking behind us?" Ed and I turned our heads to see that the soldiers were even closer to the car than ever before.

"Not good. They're right on us." Ed said turning his attention back on the road in front of us. "Wait turn there!" he shouted pointing at an intersection that was coming up. "I got an idea."

"What?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND TURN!" Ed screamed. The chimera screamed as he sharply turned the car to turn to the right.

"This better be a good idea." I said as I gripped onto the seat as tightly as I could so I couldn't fly out of the car we turned.

"It is. Just park the car as soon as we turn." Edward said as he clapped his hands, ready to transmute. Once we safely turned to the right and parked, Ed transmuted the car and we waited anxiety to see if the Briggs soldiers would notice us. We all let out a relieved sigh as the cars sped right pass us without even giving us a second glance….even though the car should have been a dead giveaway.

"And you doubted me." Ed smirked as he watched the cars pass us.

"Yeah, well can you change it back to a normal looking car?" The blond Chimera asked.

"And why is that?" he growled at him. "I think this car looks cool as hell!"

"Ed, it may look cool," I said sighing, "But it's going to gather a lot of unwanted attention and right now we are trying NOT TO GET ATTENTION." I snarled out as we started to drive off. "So if you're not going to change the car into a normal looking one, I will change it myself."

"Do you have a problem with my sense of style?" Ed growled out.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" the three of us shouted back at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I guess this means we're drifters again." Heinkel sighed as we waited for Darius to finish urinating. (I had finally asked for their names as were driving in the now normal looking car.)

"Yeah." Darius said as he finished up. I sighed as I looked above the sky out of pure boredom before looking at Ed. He had his face set into a serious stare and I had a feeling he was thinking about our current situation.

"Hey Fullmetal, quit spacing out." Darius said snapping Ed out of his thoughts. "So what's the next plan of action?"

"Well, the first thing we have to do is meet up with Al." Ed said. "He should be with Dr. Marcoh by now."

"Well, where are they?" Darius asked.

"You do know how to find him don't you?" Heinkel asked the both of us.

"Um…well. Not necessarily." I mumbled. "We never did say where we would meet, but I have a feeling Ed knows where he is." I said as I saw Ed sit down on the car, crossed his hands near his eyes, and stared at the open wilderness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, this brings memories." I said as the four of us neared the safe house that held Gluttony about a month or more ago.

After meditating for about five minutes Ed had told us that he knew Al would be here waiting for us. So we packed our bags and drove down to Central back to the old safe house that was partly destroyed by Gluttony.

"Where are we?" Darius asked as he saw the destroyed house.

"We used his place as a hideout before." Ed answered the Chimera.

"And you're positive that your brother is here." Heinkel asked Ed.

"Oh yeah, I know Al better than he knows himself." Ed smirked as the three of them walked towards the house.

"Um Ed, I don't think he's here." I said as I searched for Al's chakra signature inside the house. I even stretched the distance to about three miles and I still couldn't find his chakra signature.

"Nonsense Miyuki." Ed called out, "Al's here for sure. This is the only place he would be."

"Hey, Miyuki's right! Your brother isn't even here!" Darius growled, punching Ed's head lightly as they searched the house.

"We busted our tails for hundreds of miles for an empty house?" Heinkel said not sounding pleased. Suddenly I felt a chakra signature heading towards us and I quickly got out my kunai and placed myself neared the door just as Heinkel took out is gun and aimed at the doorway. Darius quickly turned off the lamp and we all stayed silent, waiting for our intruder to come. As the intruder footsteps came closer, we could see a shadow appear and it looked a lot like our friend Ling.

"Ling?" I whispered as the shadow came closer before a body fell into the room. "Ling!" I cried as I kneeled down to inspect him. Before I could perform any medical jutsus on him, Ling stomach growled out.

"Hungry…need food." Ling said weakly. Ed and I smiled.

"Yeah it's Ling alright." Ed smiled softly before he looked up at me. "Do you have any food in those scrolls of yours?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes later, the four of us were watching Ling devour the instant ramen and ration bars that I gave to him to replenish his energy.

"That did the trick." Ling laughed as he finished the last of the instant ramen. "Thanks Edward, Miyuki. You're too kind."

"It's amazing you're not a giant fatass." Ed grumbled.

"You're just like Naruto," I muttered as I sealed away the trash, "You eat so much but gain so little weight from it. And now I only have half of my rations left."

"Are you going to introduce me to your pals?" Ling asked as he took notice of the two Chimeras.

"Well that's Mr. gorilla—"

"Their names are Darius," I said—Interrupting Ed before he could piss off the Chimeras—pointing to the gorilla chimera, "And that's Heinkel." I pointed to the other chimera.

"We're ex-military but we wound up getting stuck with Miss Sabaku and this kid somehow." Heinkel said providing the rest of their story.

"Now what's this guy's story?" Darius asked pointing to Ling.

"It's kind of complicated but the shortened version is—"

"I'm a homunculus." Ling said—cutting me off—lightly as if he was discussing the weather with someone.

"Can you try to be more discreet?" Ed harshly whispered to Ling.

"Wait, seriously?" Darius asked shocked at the news.

"It will take too long to explain, but yes he's a homunculus. Now," Ed said turning his attention back to Ling. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Central?"

"Well, to put it lightly Greed had a falling out with the other Homunculi. So I took advantage of his confusion and managed to regain control of my body." Suddenly Ling started to hunch over as if he was trying to fight something within him, no doubt Greed. "I had to get out of Central and needed someplace close to hide. So I—guah!" Ling groaned as his face scrunched up in pain.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked worryingly.

"It's Greed." Ling managed to groan out as he put a hand on his forehead to try to stop the pain. "He's starting to fight back."

"Hey! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ed shouted bumping his fist over Ling's head. "Fight it back you idiot! Don't let him over power you!"

"Geez!" Ling growled out, grabbing Ed's hand and putting it back down. "Listen, that guy beneath Central, the one that they call their Father, he's going to open the portal on the day of reckoning." Ed and I both gasped at the news, but we let Ling continue to talk. "I could be wrong about this, but I think Ed and Al should jump in when he does. It's the best chance you have to get your bodies back."

"Wait a minute, that makes sense and everything, but there's a toll that must be paid to even open the portal—"

"The nationwide transmutation circle." I muttered, "Father probably plans to use the citizens of Amestris to pay the toll. But why is he going to open the portal?" I asked to myself quiet enough so no one could hear. "But wait, when is this day of reckoning?" I asked Ling.

"It's happening—guah" Ling cried out in pain as it became harder for him to stay in control of his body.

"Ling! Come on Ling! Stay with us!" Ed shouted at the Xing prince.

"Damn it!" Ling snarled out opening his eyes to reveal the purple eyes that Greed Ling had, "I hold him back much longer. The message." He suddenly asked, "You got it to Lan fan right? You gave her the message?"

"Yes, Al and I made sure to give it to her." I said placing a comforting arm on Ling's shoulder. "She's doing alright and we don't know where she is, but she's safe." Ling sighed at the good news.

"Thank you Miyuki, that's good to hear—guah!" Ling gasped as he hunched over convulsing as he tried to fight off Greed.

"Ling!" Both and I cried out as we saw our friend in pain.

"I'm sorry…that's it for me." Ling groaned out before he went limp.

"Ling?" I asked as I shook his body. "Ling?"

"Ugh," a raspy voice came out of Ling's lips as he sat up straight. "Damn. That pain in the ass prince. He needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut." The now possessed Ling growled out.

"Is that you Greed?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, what tipped you off?" Greed sarcastically said. Suddenly, Heinkel pulled out his gun and aimed it at Greed's head. Ling just sighed as he got up. "Don't bother; you can't even scratch me with that thing." Calmly he walked out to the doorway of the partly destroyed house before Ed shouted,

"Hey, wait! Aren't you going to try and capture us?" Ling just growled out in annoyance.

"Weren't you listening to anything the prince told you. I'm working on my solo career now, all these memories came flooding back and I kind of went nuts and attacked Bradley. Who knows what they'll do to me if I go crawling back and I don't really work well with others so it's probably for the best." Greed gave us one last look before he started to walk out.

"Wait!" I said before I had a chance to even consider what I was even going to say. "Why don't you team up with us?" Surprisingly Greed stopped in mid-step and a part of me thought he was actually going to consider the offer. "You have nowhere to go so why not come with us?" I said trying to make my idea as pleasing to him as possible. Greed turned slowly around to face us and for a moment it looked like he was going to accept before he burst out into laughter.

"Team up with you? You want me to follow you? Thanks for the laugh." Greed chuckled before he turned serious and said in a booming voice, "This world is my possession bitch not yours." I glared hard at him and it became really tempting to punch him in the face. "Now," he said point a finger at the both of us, "It's a different story if you want to follow me. You're welcome to join my team." Greed chuckled as placed his hands back in his pockets and walked out into the night. "Later."

"What now Ed?" I asked once Greed was out of our sights.

"We follow him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Ling wait up!" Ed shouted as we ran towards Greed. Greed only sighed.

"How many times to I have to tell you! I'm Greed, not Ling."

"It's too difficult to keep track of." Ed snapped at Greed, "I'll call you Greedling from now."

"No, you will not—"

"Listen to me Greedling." Ed said interrupting Greed in his mid rant. "I'll follow you." Ed said with confidence. Greed's eyes widen in shock probably not expecting his answer. "I thought it and I decided to join your team after all. And since these guys seem to follow us everywhere, you got yourself two Chimeras on your team as well." Ed smirked pointing to the Chimeras behinds us. I sighed at Ed's bluntness and didn't even bother to help him as Darius and Heinkel stomped on him. Once they were done, and surprisingly still conscious, Ed said

"I realized something. I've been a follower ever since I became a dog of the military. I lost my pride a while back." Ed slowly stood up and dusted himself off before he faced Greed again, "So I'm already used to rolling over on command and besides there's too much at stake. I can't let any information you got slip through the cracks." Ed smirked at Greed before chuckling, "I really can't let my ego get in my way." Greed stayed silent for a moment before he burst into laughter once more.

"Alright Kid. But working for me means you have to live in the shadows I don't want to hear any regrets." Ed merely smirked at him

"I already have one hundred regrets. What's one more?"

"Good, then it's settled." Greed Smirked as he walked over to the Chimeras. "So you guys are working for me too."

"Doesn't seem we have much of a choice." Heinkel sighed.

"I don't care who I follow as long as they feed me." Darius grumbled.

"So what kind of Chimeras are you?" Greed asked, and I tuned out for the rest of the conversation.

_It's amazing to think that our goal to find Ed and Al bodies would turn into a plan to save the country from being used as a Philosopher Stone. We sure have come a long way. However, we still need all the help we can get. Since we are near Central I think I can pay a certain someone a visit. _

"Hey what about you? Are you working under me as well?" Greed asked as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well, later once the promise day comes closer."

"Wait what? I thought you were joining us?" Ed cried confused.

"I have to pay a certain someone a visit and it may take me a while. So go on ahead without me. I'll meet up with you guys later." I smirked as I jumped down the hill were we were at and ran at full speed towards the city. "See you later!" I heard Ed's screams of protest and I just chuckled. "Don't worry, Ed I'll come back when the promise day arrives. Trust me and I'll bring a friend with me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once I had made it to Central city's border and safely crossed it without raising any alarms, I stealthily made my way towards the one doctor building that I was familiar with. Making sure that I placed my henge on my hair to make it black and wild, I made my way towards the building's entrance. I opened the doors to the hospital and I cringed at the smell of cleaning supplies and medicine that all hospitals seemed to share. Taking a deep breath I walked towards the receptionist and gave her a kind smile.

"Um excuse me, but do you happen to know Obito Uchiha? I need to speak to him." The nurse gave me a wary glance.

"And why do you need to speak with Dr. Uchiha?" I sighed as I closed my eyes to gathered chakra them. I really didn't want to resort to it, but I guess it can't be helped.

"You see I'm a close friend of his, and I really need to speak to him. Now." I muttered as I opened my eyes and placed a genjutsu on her. She looked shocked for a moment before he eyes became glassy and then she blinked as if nothing happened and pressed a button on a phone.

"Dr. Uchiha, please report to the main lobby. Dr. Uchiha please report to the main lobby. Thank you." She turned and smiled at me as I deactivated the Rinnegan. "He will be here shortly. Please take a seat." She said pointing to the nearby seats.

"Thank you." I said, taking a seat and waited for Obito to come down. After waiting for ten minutes I told myself he was probably checking in on a patient. After thirty, I told myself he was probably finishing some paper work. Once I had waited a full hour I finally realized that Kakashi sensei probably got his lateness from Obito.

"I'm here!" I heard his voice call out from the hallways as he came into the lobby with his brief case. "So who wanted to see me Cathy?" Obito asked the receptionist. "You usually don't call me down for someone—"

"That someone has waited patiently for an hour and she will kick your ass if you come up with any lame excuses that Kakashi came up with when he was late." I growled as I slammed down a magazine and stomped over to the quivering Uchiha doctor.

"Dr. Uchiha? Do you know her?" Cathy asked as she looked at me and Obito for answer.

"I'm a friend who traveled a long distance just to see him and what do I get? An hour wait! What the hell Obito!" I screamed at his face, before punching him.

"Oww! You don't have to be so mean, Miko." Obito said catching on to the game I was playing. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot you were coming to visit. Hey Cathy do I have any more appointments tonight?" Cathy quickly typed into the computer for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"No you're free for two days. Why don't you take an early leave since you already have your brief case and treat your friend to a nice dinner? She seems like she could use one." Cathy giggled as I dragged him out of the hospital building. "Have a nice night Dr. Uchiha."

"Bye Cathy!" Obito called out even though he was already on the streets. "So Miyuki." Obito said in a more serious voice. "What's going on? I haven't seen you in months. Where are Ed and Alphonse?" He asked as we walked down the streets of central.

"Not now. Is there a place where we can talk in private?" I whispered to him as I hugged his arm and giggled, playing the role of a girlfriend as we passed by Central soldiers.

"How about we go to my place. We can catch up there." He whispered back as he hugged me and directed me to a taxi where we climbed in and drove to Obito's place to talk. Once Obito locked the door to his apartment, I immediately placed seals in the apartment and took a seat on his bed.

"Obito…it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. What's so important that you have to place silencing seals over my apartment? What happened after you left Dr. Knox's house after you left that Xing girl in our care? Oh wait, do you want some coffee?" He asked as he came back from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. "I hope you don't mind that it's decafe."

"Not at all. Thank you." I said taking the mug and taking a sip of the warm and delicious coffee. "You might want to sit down. This story….it will take a while to explain."

And so I went into detail about all we had learned starting from meeting father, learning about the nationwide transmutation circle, and now how we were trying to stop it. I placed down my empty mug as I let Obito take in all the information. I looked up at his calculating face and waited for his answer.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked him.

"It's crazy. The Fuhrer, a homunculus. This nation was only to create a Philosopher Stone for this guy called father and the military of Central are behind all of this? I only have one question. Why tell me?"

"Because," I said looking dead straight into his eye. "We need all the help we can get and as shinobi, we have slight advantage over the alchemist and homunculi. Obito….I need your help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on just a second! It's been forever since I fought and used the Sharingan in battle. Hell, after that night we face that Homunculus named Gluttony; I passed out due to sheer exhaustion! If anything I'll be more of a hindrance to you than anything." Obito stubbornly said.

"Then let me help you train! Please, Obito we need all the help we can get and having two shinobi on our side it better than one. You said that you came here to help a certain person. Well, maybe that person was me. Help me by letting me train you back to shinobi strength to help fight on the promise day about two months from now." I begged him. "Please." I whispered at the end. All was silent before I heard Obito walk towards him and sighed.

"I owe it to your parents at least. Fine, I'll let you get me back into shape." I smiled at his answer and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I muttered into his chest as Obito patted me on the back.

"So when do we start?" He asked once I let go of him.

"Tomorrow. Cathy said you didn't have any appointments for two days so you can start training right away." I smiled.

"But what about the days I do have appointments?"

"Well, I'll just send my clone to take your place. It's a good thing that I'm a doctor otherwise we would have to work out a schedule."

"Wait, does that mean your clone will do the paperwork?" Obito asked slowly. I nodded and Obito gave a loud shout.

"Hell yeah! No more paperwork for two months! Let's begin the training tomorrow!" I chuckled at Obito antics and smiled as he reminded me of my brother once again.

_Naruto, Gaara….everyone….while I couldn't save you guys I will not let another country die from the hands of Homunculi. Not now, not ever. Please lend me your strength when the time comes to fight Father, we need all the help we can get on that day._ I stared out of Obito's apartment window and glared hard at the Central Command building.

"Just you wait. We will stop you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**And that's a wrap. Damn sixty three pages of a story. I hope that's enough to satisfy you guys for a while since I probably won't get to another chapter for maybe two or three months depending how Finals go.****I hoped you guys enjoyed the story so far and I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. I'm trying my hardest to make sure there's not a lot but there's a few that have always escaped me. Thank you for reading and please review it really makes my day and forces me to actually write faster so I can please you guys. **

**-Midnightmich**


	10. Ch 10 The Fight Is On

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**Well I would first like to say….HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! :D So hey I'm back~ It's been a while huh. I just finished a weeklong of testing so that meant I had my whole weekend free and I got to finish this chapter for once! Yay! Well, I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting that long. This chapter…it has a lot of things happening now that I realize it, so I hope it makes up for the long absence. That's if any of you guys are still reading the story. And good news! Only two more chapters to go! Woot woot! It'll be my first story that I ever completed! I'm so excited; in fact I'll reveal some spoilers I have planned for the next two chapters at the end of this chapter. So without further ado, I give you the next chapter of **_**The Whirlwind Alchemist**_**!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

_**Kiku-Goldenflower: **_**Thank you for your kind words, they really make my day. :D Ah yeah….that chapter was really long so I missed a lot of things sadly. But thank you for pointing them out. I tried to make sure I didn't make as much mistakes as I did before, but with no beta and not a lot of time to work on the chapter…I'm bound to miss some. OTL.**

_**Silver Wings of Eternal Light:**_** This is where I bang my head on the desk and mentally ask myself why I didn't catch that and it's worse when it's not even the previous chapter. Thank you for catching that, I fixed it and hopefully nothing like that will happen again. Thank you for reviewing, it really made me smile. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"_So when do we start?" He asked once I let go of him. _

"_Tomorrow. Cathy said you didn't have any appointments for two days so you can start training right away." I smiled._

"_But what about the days I do have appointments?"_

"_Well, I'll just send my clone to take your place. It's a good thing that I'm a doctor otherwise we would have to work out a schedule."_

"_Wait, does that mean your clone will do the paperwork?" Obito asked slowly. I nodded and Obito gave a loud shout._

"_Hell yeah! No more paperwork for two months! Let's begin the training tomorrow!" I chuckled at Obito antics and smiled as he reminded me of my brother once again._

_Naruto, Gaara….everyone….while I couldn't save you guys I will not let another country die from the hands of Homunculi. Not now, not ever. Please lend me your strength when the time comes to fight Father, we need all the help we can get on that day. I stared out of Obito's apartment window and glared hard at the Central Command building. _

"_Just you wait. We will stop you._

* * *

_**Winry's POV Setting: Suna, five years later**_

"HERE I COME!" I screamed as I charged at my sister with my sand trailing right behind me, forming into a spear that represented a claw. "Spear of Shukaku!" I threw the spear at my sister and I watched her smirk.

"Do you really think you have enough skill to harden the materials in the earth to create a spear strong like that bastard's? Ha! Come on Winry-chan~" She taunted me as she clapped her hands together creating a wall of metal from the desert ground, "You can do better than that!"

"At least I'm trying to vary my skills so I don't have to rely solely on Alchemy. And besides," I smirked as the spear came closer to her metal wall, "I like to think I made the spear MUCH sharper than Dad's." Mei's eye widen in shock as my spear collided with her wall and crumbled it as if it was paper. She frowned at me as she dodged the attack and went through a series of hand seals and took a deep breath before she released it.

"Wind Release: Twister Shot!" A strong gust of wind came from her mouth and formed a twister that flew towards me. "I don't rely JUST on Alchemy." She growled out as I shunshined out of the way and landed a couple of feet away from the attack. Not even letting me get a chance to breathe Mei let out bullets of wind at wind and I had to dodge them quickly.

"Damn it!" I growled out as I black-flipped to avoid an oncoming bullet but another hit me before I could land.

"Too slow Winry-chan." Mei smiled as she came up behind me and sent a kick that sent me to a ground. I coughed up some saliva and I would have broken some bones if I had landed on the sandy floor, but I had created a cushion of sand to soften my fall. "Use something else besides sand damn it!" Mei growled as she went another gust of wind at me. Quickly I shielded myself with my sand and while it took the full blunt of Mei's attack, I rolled out of my shield and clapped my hands together and sent metal miniature lions at her.

"Just like you use wind techniques to bring yourself closer to Mom, I'm using sand jutsus to be closer to Dad." Mei froze for a moment before she glared at me.

"Don't bring that up. I'm only using Wind techniques because that's my affinity." She growled out before she shouted "Beast Tearing Palm!" She slashed her right arm at me and a sharp chakra wave came straight at me. Quickly, I side-stepped to the right and commanded my sand to attack her.

"Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle!" Immediately dozens of sand bullets emerged from my sand and sped towards my sister's attack. "Well, same here! So stop with the taunting!" I growled as our attacks collided and caused sand to dust the air, making it difficult to see.

"Only if you call truce~" Mei's voice sang behind me as she pinned me down to the floor. I tried to get up, but I felt a kunai at the base of my neck. "Pinned you again. Seriously, when are you going to learn that you are only going to beat me if you actually try to attack me as if you want to kill me?" Mei smiled as she helped me up. I merely scowled at her.

"I am!" Mei merely laughed at me as she ruffled up my orange hair that I had tied into a pony tail. Over the years I had grown my hair to the point where Uncle Naruto said that from the back I looked just like mom. Of course I didn't want to look exactly like her, so I pulled my hair into a low pony-tail and let two strands of hair fall loosely on the side of my face. I also had my bangs cut to the left that went above my eyes. As the years passed and I finally became a chunin I had discarded the normal chunin outfit for Suna and opted for a different uniform. I now wore a dark grey tank top that had a red swirl on the back of it and it stopped around my midriff, but I had a fishnet underneath it. On my arms I wore forearm protectors that were black and I had a metal plate where my knuckles would be. I wore black shorts that went to my mid thigh and I had wrappings around my right thigh to hold my shuriken. I had a headband type for my hitai-ate and during missions it usually covers my head but on regular days I fold the cloth so it can be used as a headband. As for shoes, I wore the same ones our mom had when she was my age, boots. Also, even though I use Sand for my jutsus, I don't carry a large gourd like Dad does. Uncle Naruto and Uncle Kakashi managed to create a seal on my pouch that lets me store just as much sand as Dad's gourd carries. Not to mention, I can usually create Sand if I need to with Alchemy or chakra so I'm never out of sand.

Mei has grown considerably as well. At seventeen, my sister has captured the many hearts of men of both Suna and Konoha with her genetic looks that Dad said Mom passed down to her, but she doesn't care for them. She has her eyes on a certain person that I will tell you another time. Just like me, Mei grew out her hair as well, but instead of putting it into a low pony-tail like me, she tied her hair into low pig tails that Uncle Naruto says looks like Baa-chan or otherwise own as the 5th Hokage of Konoha. Mei is a chunin just like me, but she is close to becoming a Jounin. She also doesn't wear the standard chunin uniform and instead she wears a kimono type top that looks like moms except it is not a tank top type. Instead it's a light blue kimono that is almost shoulder-less and it stops about mid-waist, but she ties a black slash around her waist. She also has long sleeves contrary's to mom's outfit and they part around the elbow area to not get in her way when she fights. Unlike Mom's Kimono that went to her mid-thigh, Mei's parted in the front and became longer in the back almost like a trench coat. Underneath the Kimono Mei wears a fishnet and you can see it on her stomach. She wears short black shorts and thigh length leggings to cover up her leg and she wears high heal sandal type shinobi shoes to complete her outfit. Oh I almost forgot her black slash is actually her Hi-ate since she doesn't want to wear it as a headband or a belt. And she wears bandages on her right thigh to also hold her shurikens just as I do.

"Oi, Winry-chan! Earth to Winry-chan~" I heard my sister call out.

"Oh sorry." I apologized giving her my full attention. "What were you saying?" Mei just sighed.

"I asked you if you were ready for tonight." My heart did a few flips as I remembered our plan before I gave her a determined stare.

"Of course I'm ready. We've been preparing for this day for nine years. Are Minato and Alphonse ready as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're just making sure Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata will be busy tonight so they won't be able to track them. I'm still amazed how fast they learned alchemy, it only took them five years to get to the level we are now. But then again, they could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to help them learn Alchemy much faster. Man, only if we knew how to use shadow clones when we were younger, then we would have found Mom years ago." My sister sighed as we walked back to the Sabaku compound as the sun began to set.

Well, let me back up for a moment. Remember that time when that woman attacked our village five years ago? Minato and Alphonse saw us perform Alchemy and wanted to learn as well. Mei at first refused, but after begging and pleading Mei eventually gave in only if they helped us to find a way to bring Mom back. Minato and Alphonse immediately accepted; they missed our mom just as much and they hated seeing Uncle Naruto so sad on the anniversary of Mom's disappearance. So after five long years of secret training and research, the four of use managed to find a way to bring Mom back without the use of Human Transmutation. From what we have been able to research about Human Transmutation, it opens a portal to something and that something was where Mom probably was. So we thought that if we could open a side door (meaning we use another method besides Human Transmutation) and not use the lives of Humans to open the door, we could possibly find Mom. But we eventually got stuck there; how were we supposed to open a side door to the portal if opening the portal required the sacrifice of Humans? So after researching and experimenting different types of transmutations circles we think we found a way to open the portal. We combined the Circle for Human transmutation with time and space seal markings and a new circle that we came up with at took in Chakra. We figured that we would still need the Human Transmutation Circle to open the portal, but with the combination of a space-time seal markings and the chakra transmutation circle we hope we could bypass the price needed to open it. We figured instead of trying to use the energy that Alchemy required to open the portal, we would activate it by using the chakra transmutation circle and keep it open as if we were performing a jutsu. Then, we use activate the Space-time seals and teleport ourselves through the portal ,as if we were summoning ourselves, and land ourselves to the place where our mother was being held and then use the same methods to bring ourselves back. That would be my job actually, since I was the best chakra sensor in our group.

Of course we never fully tried it before, but with the small experiments we did with the space-time seals and the new transmutation circle we created we figured this would work.

"Oi, Bastard we're home." Mei called into the house as we came in. No one answered and the both of us sighed. Dad had been rather distant from us these past couple of years, burying himself with mountains of paperwork and such. We hardly see him except late at night, when he was helping us with some jutsus, when it was the holidays, or our birthdays. I went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when I noticed a letter on the table.

"Working late, probably until the next day. Don't wait up or make dinner for me Winry. I'll make it for myself. Dad." I sighed as I crumbled up the letter and got to work on dinner, making enough for the five people since Minato and Alphonse were coming over as well. Mei came in, grabbing an apple on the counter, and sat in one of the chairs of the dining table and munched on the apple as she watched me make dinner.

"Why do you still cook for that bastard when he tells you not to?" she asked as she devoured the rest of the apple, leaving only the core.

"Because he's our father and that's a good enough reason for me." Mei just stayed silent as she threw the apple core away. "I know you don't really like Dad, but you could try to be nicer to him at least. Especially since we might not come back, you could have been nice to him yesterday." I whispered as I stopped stirring the soup that I was making. Everything was silent for a minute in the kitchen as Mei took in my statement.

"Well," she said as she got up from her seat, "If you were home yesterday, you would have seen me being nicer to the old bastard." Mei chuckled as I gave her a shocked expression. "Well, I'm going to get our stuff ready. Make sure those troublemakers don't cause havoc in our house when they come over." And she disappeared into the house before I had a chance to ask how she was nicer to Dad.

"Maybe you do care for Dad." I smiled softly as I went back to stirring the soup. Ten minutes later, our cousins entered in the kitchen (I still don't know how they have a key) and immediately asked for food, well Minato did. I smacked him with a spoon and the three of us laughed. Minutes later Mei came down and we ate dinner, laughing together.

Minato and Alphonse have also changed the past couple of years. While they both have grown taller, Minato is still shorter than the rest of the boys his age. He looks almost exactly like Uncle Naruto except he has the Byakugun and they are a light shade of blue. He wears black shinobi type pants with black sandals and he has a dark grey jacket with small linins of orange on the sleeves of the jacket that goes mid waist and underneath the jacket he wears a tight black muscle tank top. And with the muscles that he's been developing, he has girls drooling when he takes off his jacket. Alphonse on the other hand looks a bit different. He has violet hair like Auntie Hinata , but he has two strands of hair that have grown longer than the rest of his hair and he wears his hitai-ate on his neck like how Auntie Hinata used to wear it. Just like Minato, Alphonse wears black shinobi pants but they reach his shin and leave some skin. He wears a light grey tank top jacket and underneath it he wears a fish net. He wears black gloves that go up to his elbow and he also has metal plates near his knuckles to deflect weapons.

"So shorty," Mei taunted Minato for his height, but before he could scream at her Mei gave him a serious face, "Are you and Alphonse sure you want to go through with this? There is a chance that we won't be coming back." Minato snorted as Alphonse answered Mei.

"We are not backing out. We made a promise to you and Uzumaki's never break their promises. We'll help bring back Auntie Miyuki back, that's a promise of a life time." Tears began to fall down both of our faces before we quickly wiped them away. Now was not a time to cry; once we brought Mom back home then we would cry.

"Thank you." Both of us muttered as they smiled at us. "But onto a serious matter, you made sure no one was suspecting you coming over to our house right?" Minato nodded.

"We even have some clones to confuse the Anbu so we won't give away our location. Which by the way I have to ask…how are we going to get there if it's on the other side of Suna?" I smiled as I gathered their finished plates and sent a clone to wash them. I also summoned another clone to put a plate of soup for Dad when he came home. It was the least that I could do since we might not see him again.

"Get your things and we'll show you. The time has come." Not hesitating, the boys grabbed their packs and followed us to the dojo of our house.

"Ever since Mom disappeared, that bastard never came into this room again so it was the perfect place where we could create an underground tunnel without him or anyone else finding out since we don't let anyone in here." Mei smiled as she closed the door to the Dojo. In the middle of the dojo was a mat that looked a little out of place and we went to remove it. Underneath the mat was an Alchemized secret door that led underground. "It goes under Suna and straight to our secret location and the best part is, no one can detect it." Mei smirked as she handed me my bag before she slung on hers and jumped down the hole. "Well come on! We don't have all day!" The three of us looked at each other before nodding. Minato jumped down first and Alphonse followed after. I took one last look at the Dojo, remembering every detail the room had before I jumped down the trap door and closed it. With a flashlight, Mei guided us through the underground tunnel and in about fifteen minutes we reached a set of stairs. Mei climbed it and once she reached the ceiling of the tunnel, she clapped her hands and created a door. Opening it, she motioned us to follow and we found ourselves in an almost worn out room that had cracks in the wall. The wood looked rotten and the roof was caving in on itself.

"Um are you sure this place is safe?" Alphonse asked nervously as a wooden plank fell nearby.

"Well, not entirely, but where we have the Transmutation circle it is. Besides, it's not like we are going to need it any longer. Once we bring mom back, we'll destroy the building and bury everything." Mei shrugged as she led us into another room that was much more stable than the previous room. In the middle of the room on the floor was a fairly large Transmutation Circle that we had created three days before.

"Ok everyone to their places!" I ordered our group and we nodded. I took my position on the top of the Transmutation Circle, Minato took his place on my right, Alphonse was on my left and my sister was across from me. "Is everyone ready?" I asked, kneeling down. Minato smirked as he kneeled down as well.

"I was born ready." I looked at Alphonse who also kneeled down as well.

"I'm ready as well."

"I was ready five years ago." Mei smiled at me placing her hands near the circle. I smiled at my family, thankful for their willingness to help, before I gave them a determined stare.

"Alright, let's do it!" They all nodded. "On three…one…two…THREE!" Simultaneously the three of us clapped our hands together, channeling chakra into our hands before we placed it on the circle. Immediately, blue lighting erupted from the circle as we felt a strange felling come over us, but it wasn't a horrible feeling. More like…we were entering dangerous grounds, but we weren't heading to the most dangerous parts. Seconds later an eye, much like Mom's Rinnegan, opened and stared at us.

"ACTIVATE THE SPACE-TIME SEALS!" Mei screamed over the electricity. Just was we were about to activate them, we heard the door slam open and we turned around and saw our parents, along with Uncle Kiba, Uncle Shikamaru, Uncle Kakashi, and standing at the doorway yelling at us. Well, that would explain how they found us, practically nothing can escape Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Kiba's noses.

"MEI, WINRY! STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE TRYING TO DO!" Our Dad yelled at us glaring as well, but his eyes also held fear in them. I was tempted to stop but Mei shouted out.

"NO! WE'RE GOING TO BRING MOM BACK!" The feeling I felt earlier started to feel more deadly and I knew we were running out of time before something bad would happen.

"STOP!" Uncle Naruto shouted as he tried to get closer, but the lighting lashed out at him. I looked at my cousins and sister one last time before we gave each other a stern nod.

"ACTIVATE!" We shouted as we sent chakra into the seals and I focused on locating Mom's chakra signature. A light layer of white smoke started to surround us and within a few seconds, I finally located Mother's chakra signature and we poured more chakra into the Transmutation Circle as we prepared to transport ourselves through the portal.

"NO!" Dad shouted as he leapt at us, along with the other adults. Just as they reached us, white smoke surrounded us and the ten of us were swallowed in the technique. Once the white smoke settled, I felt myself falling and looked around to see the rest of my family falling along side of me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as we fell through a white room and I couldn't summon my sand to stop our fall. Just as I thought we would continue to fall, a grey door with strange markings opened in front of us and we fell through. Before the door closed behind us, I heard a chilling voice behind us.

"_**Well, that certainly a new method to enter here. Shinobi are sure full of surprises just like that women Miyuki.**_" The voice chuckled as the door behind us closed. Once the door was closed I looked in front of me to see where we were heading and to my surprise it looked like we were flying high above a country side.

"FUCK WE'RE GOING TO FALL TO OUR DEATHS!" Minato shouted as we sped towards the ground at an alarming speed. All was silent for a moment before we screamed at the top of our lungs

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as the ground came closer and closer I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact but I felt sand wrap around my waist and slowed down my fall. I opened my eyes and saw Dad levitating on his sand and using it to stop the rest of us becoming pancakes. I sighed in relief as Dad slowly brought us to closer to ground level and once we were about ten feet above the ground, Dad let us go and we jumped down.

"Oh sweet ground how I love you!" Uncle Naruto and Uncle Kiba shouted as they kissed the floor. As they were busy expressing their love for the ground, Mei, Minato, Alphonse, and I tried to sneak away from the group, but sand wrapped around our ankles and pulled us back. Dad manipulated his sand so that when we reached the group, all of us were hanging upside and boy were the adults angry.

"Explain." Dad merely said and the four of us gulped. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Dad sighed along with the rest of the adults as we finished explain our story. We looked down at our feet (Dad put us back right-up but sand was still wrapped around us making it impossible to escape) a bit ashamed that we hid this from them, but nothing could be done now.

"So, let me get this straight…the four of you still continued to practice Alchemy even when I forbid it to the two of you," Dad said glaring at Mei and I and the both of us flinched under his glare, "and not only that but you created a new Transmutation circle that combined Shinobi seals and Alchemy? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Dad screamed at us scaring the animals nearby. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELVES KILLED!"

"BUT WE DIDN'T!" Mei argued with Dad, "We managed to open the gate that Mom went through and now we're probably in the same world as she is in! We can locate her and—"

"AND HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW SHE'S EVEN IN THIS PLACE!"

"I could sense her chakra signature on the other side of the gate." I replied, freezing Dad in his place. Before he could shout at me, Uncle Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"Gaara…maybe they're right. Maybe Miyuki's here and it wouldn't hurt to look since we're stuck here." Dad merely glared at Uncle Naruto. "Sheesh Gaara will you be optimistic for once?"

"Miyuki…"Dad muttered looking at the sky as hoping it would bring him answers. After a while he sighed and grumbled. "I suppose we could look for Miyuki—"

"That's the spirit Gaara!" Uncle Naruto cried happily. "So…does anyone know where we are?" Everyone was silent before Auntie Hinata spoke up.

"I-I think I saw a house about a mile from here. I can check again."

"That would be very helpful Hinata." Uncle Kakashi said giving her an eye smile. Auntie Hinata nodded at him before she activated her eyes.

"Byakugan!" Veins popped near her eyes as she gathered Chakra into her pale violet eyes. We waited for a while as Auntie Hinata searched for the house. "The house is a little farther than a mile, but luckily there are people inside so we can ask questions." We all sighed in relief.

"Well, let's get going!" Uncle Kiba said, jumping onto the back of Akamaru who barked as if he was agreeing with him. Dad reluctantly released us from his sand and glared at us, daring us to run off without them. Of course we wouldn't get far, not with Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Kiba with them.

"What a drag." Uncle Shikamaru sighed as we started to run across the field and towards the house that would give us some answers. After traveling for about ten minutes, we saw the outline of the house and we began to slow down our light run.

"Looks like it's the back of the house." Uncle Naruto pointed out as we saw a small farm growing in the back.

"We'll knock on the front door!" Mei and I said as we jogged around the house before Dad could protest. Just as we were going to climb the steps to the front door a black and white dog with a metal limb jumped in front of us and started barking at us. Strange, I didn't think metal limbs could exist for a dog. "Whoa, easy there boy, we just want to ask your owner some questions." I said trying to calm down the dog. It still continued to bark at us, but luckily for us we heard an inner door open and a female voice groan out,

"Den, who are you barking at now?" I looked at my sister with some shock, her voice sounded close to mine.

"Um we're sorry if we're causing you trouble, we'll leave if you can answer a few questions for us." Mei said as the dog stopped barking. The front door open suddenly opened and Mei and I couldn't help but gasp and the girl in front of us couldn't help but gasp at us either.

"You…look like me, but at the same time…you don't." I muttered as I took in her appearance. The girl looked around my age, she even had a similar hair style as mine, but she put her hair into a high ponytail. She even had blue eyes like me, but she had blond hair unlike my orange hair.

"You're Winry…aren't you?" She shakily asked.

"How do you know my sister's name?" Mei growled out, standing protectively in front of me. "Who are you!"

"What's going on?" Our Dad's voice echoed behind us and we turned around to see that the rest of our family had caught up to us.

"Winry?" an old voice came from the house, "Who's at the door—oh?" a small old woman appeared next to…Winry, and looked at us with shock as well. However, she looked at us as if she knew who we were. Everyone was silent before the Winry girl whispered out,

"You're…Miyuki's family aren't you?" All of our eyes widen.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW [OUR MOTHER], [AUNTIE MIYUKI] MIYUKI!" we all shouted at her.

* * *

"So our mother is here! You know her!" Mei excitedly asked Winry as she finished telling how she knew Mom. The Winry girl smiled as she led us into her house. However, Kiba had to leave Akamaru outside the house because the girl said there wasn't much space for all of us in the living room. Kiba grudgingly obliged and sent Akamaru outside to watch for people. The house was fairly large for two people but once we saw all the mechanical parts in the empty rooms, we could see why it was so large. Winry and the old woman led us into the living room and motioned us to sit down. The adults declined and stood behind us as Minato, Alphonse, Mei, and I sat down on the couches. Two more men entered the room and looked at us with some suspicion, but stayed back.

"Yes, she's a very kind woman. She's almost like a mother figure to me."

"So do you know—"

"That she's a ninja and not from here? Yes, she told us when she came here with my childhood friends. She even showed pictures of you." Winry smiled softly. "You're Naruto, her younger brother," she pointed at Uncle Naruto, "and you're his wife Hinata, if I remember correctly, and those two are your sons Minato and Alphonse right?" Uncle Naruto gave her a foxy smile.

"Yeah that's us!"

"And you are her husband Gaara and you are Winry and Mei, her only two children right?" she pointed her finger at us.

"Yes," I smiled at her, "That's the Sabaku family."

"Hey what about us?" Uncle Kiba suddenly asked. "Did she tell you about us?" Winry shook her head.

"No I'm sorry. She only told us about her immediate family since she had a picture of them." Winry chuckled when Uncle Kiba pouted, mumbling something about not being mentioned or something like that.

"How long have you known my wife/Sister?" Dad and Uncle Naruto asked at the same time. Winry smile suddenly faded and we immediately tensed up. "You still know her correct?" Dad asked worryingly.

"Mr. Sabaku," the old woman suddenly asked, "How long has your wife disappeared?" He looked at her with some confusion and it was Uncle Naruto who answered her.

"It's been nine years. Why is that relevant?"

"Because, she only appeared in our world about a year ago." Everyone in our family seemed to freeze up once she said those words.

"What! T-that's not possible!" I choked out moments later.

"How could one year have passed here, when we have experienced nine?" Auntie Hinata asked.

"Perhaps it's because we're in different dimensions." Uncle Kakashi suddenly said. "I'm going to take a guess that Shinobi don't exist in this place do they." Winry shook her head.

"No, our military have State Alchemists instead of Shin—ninjas."

"Perhaps because she was from our dimension; Miyuki probably created a change between the two dimensions when she came here making time go faster in our world than here." Uncle Shikamaru concluded. "She probably disrupted the equilibrium, but it's just a hunch. It's too much of a drag to even think how this happened." He sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter how long it has been, Mom is here and we can bring her back!" Mei growled out before she looked at Winry. "Do you know our mother is so we can bring her back to our world?" Winry bit her lip before answered.

"No, I don't know where she is at the moment, but I have a feeling she'll be at Central along with Ed and Al right about now."

"Central? Where the heck is that?" Uncle Naruto asked.

"And why would my wife be there?" Dad asked as well.

"It's the city in the middle of the country. It's a very long story, so I suggest you sit down and listen." The adults finally heeded her words and took a spot to sit down. "You see…"

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality and giving us the best news about Miyuki, but it looks like we are going to help Miyuki to defeat this man." Dad said as Winry finished her story. "We must be on our way."

"Don't you want to eat first? I'm sure you're hungry after your trip." The old Woman, Pinako, said. Dad shook his head.

"That won't be necessary we have stayed here long enough."

"Are you sure—"

"You don't need to worry about us ma'am." Uncle Kakashi said as the rest of us got up to leave. "We're ninjas. Missing a meal won't do us any harm. Besides if what you say is true…we have to get to Central quickly if we want to help Miyuki. It is tomorrow correct? The Promise Day?" The four people in the room nodded.

"Then we can't waste any time! The sooner we find my sister, the better chance we have to defeat this Father dude!" Uncle Naruto shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"You're actually going to help our country even though—"

"Miyuki wouldn't do anything without a good reason," Gaara interrupted Winry, "so if she's helping to save this country then we'll help as well." The rest of us gave her a small nod.

"Sure, it wasn't our original plan, but saving Mom can be postponed for a while. Mom wouldn't be happy with us if just saved her and not help a country in need." Mei added. Winry gave her a thankful smile before whispering

"Thank you."

"Well, we better get going if we want to get there by tomorrow. The sun has already set and I think it will take a couple of hours to get there," Uncle Shikamaru said and I looked out the window in shock as I saw it was indeed night time already. Did Winry's story really take that long to explain? I remembered we arrived at her house around mid day.

"Thank you once again for…giving us the best news in years." I smiled at them before I joined the rest of my family as we made our way to the front yard of Winry's house. As soon as we made it out, Akamaru barked happily as he was reunited with Uncle Kiba.

"Hey Akamaru. I hope you don't mind, but looks like we'll have to travel a farther distance than we planned to." Uncle Kiba said scratching Akamaru's ear. Akamaru only barked as he climbed onto his back.

"Wait!" I heard Winry shout as she came running towards us with a piece of paper rolled up. "You might need this. It's a map of the country and then behind it is a map of Central. Ed had it when he was younger and left it here. I figured you might need some help getting there." I unrolled the paper she gave me and saw a circular country that said Amestris in the far right hand corner. "You're currently here in Resembool," she said pointing to a small dot on the map next to a larger area called Ishval, "and there's Central City in the middle of the country." Winry pointed to the largest dot on the map. "Normally it would take about half a day or more to get their by train, but I have a feeling you'll make it there sooner."

"Thank you…again." I chuckled as I rolled up the map again and placed it into my bag. "But now we have to go. Good bye…..Winry." and with a slight nod of our Dad's head we scattered into the night, leaving Winry confused as we disappeared from her sight in seconds.

"Naruto-kun…don't worry. We'll bring back Miyuki." Auntie Hinata smiled at Uncle Naruto whose shoulders were tense.

"I know we will, it's just…I can't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen." He growled as he clenched his fists.

"Dad don't be such a worry wart!" Minato chuckled. "What can go wrong? We have two kages with us, the Copy-cat ninja, a Hyuga, a lazy but super smart shadow user, and us!" All of us chuckled and it relieved some of the tension we had, but still none of us could shake off the feeling that Uncle Naruto mentioned. Now…as I look back on those words that my cousin said…everything went wrong.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV Months later, the day before the Promise Day**_

"Come on Obito, you can do better than that." I smirked as I jumped out of the way from his Fire release: Great Fireball Technique attack. However, once I landed on the ground, hands shot out from the ground beneath me and grabbed onto my legs.

"Got ya!" Obito shouted as he ran towards me, kunai in hand. I smirked as switched spots with a clone and watched him slice her. He pouted when "I" disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "Hey, no fair! You don't even have to do hand signs to create clones!

"Well, that is one upside that I gain from doing Human Transmutation." I smirked as I came out of my hiding spot and aimed a kick at his legs. Obito quickly dodged it and we continued to battle solely on Taijutsu. He would aim a punch at my face; I could deflect it with my arm. I would try to land a roundhouse kick to his stomach, but he would block it with his arm or leg. We continued on like this for a while until I kicked Obito in the stomach with my Automail leg.

"Gauh! Hey!" He gasped as the both of us jumped back to take a breather. "Alright you asked for it!" he growled as he glared at me with his right red eye that had three tomoe circling the pupil. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" Obito shouted as he finished his hands seals and took a deep breath before releasing a huge blast of fire that was in a shape of a dragon at me. As the dragon came closer to me, it broke off into two more dragons; one aiming at my left, the other on my right, and finally the original came straight at me. I smirked as I gathered chakra into my mouth and released a burst of water, creating a circle around me. I felt the fire dragons collide with the technique and steam poured out. Seconds later I released the technique and breathe in heavily. I wasn't a natural water type user and this technique still took a lot out of me.

"Now where are you." I gasped out as I looked for Obito's figure.

"Above you!" Obito cried as he slammed his heel into my shoulder and knocked me to the ground. Quickly, I rolled out of the way as Obito tried kicking me once more.

"You finally got it down didn't you?" I smirked weakly as I tried to catch my breath. He smiled back also taking deep breaths as well.

"Yeah, sure it's not as powerful and it leaves me drained quite a bit, but I think I did ok."

"I think we've trained enough for one day, we've been at this for at least three hours and I don't think my clone can hold the genjutsu over this place any longer." I said as I started to put out the fires that our little spar created.

"Finally!" Obito gasped as he plopped down onto the floor. "Man, I never worked so much in a lifetime." I chuckled at his childish behavior and plopped down next to him once I finished putting out the fires. We laid down on the grass, staring quietly into the blue sky before Obito asked,

"Hey…are you ready for tomorrow?" I smiled softly at him as a slight breeze entered the field and cooled us off.

"Yeah, we just have to check on some things with that bastard and his team today." I sighed as I sat up. Obito grinned cheekily at me.

"Oh really? It's not because you love him—GUAH!" I punched him angrily but a blush still appeared on my face.

"S-s-shut up! I don't love that bastard! Why would I love him?"

"Well, you already had a couple coffees with him, you do tend to hang out with at the bar quite frequently these past few months even though you claim to be sharing information, like how Selim Bradley is a Homunculus, you talk to him about a couple of times a month when it has nothing to do with the Promise day and—"

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT LOVE HIM! WE'ER JUST FRIENDS—"

"You know it's ok to move on." Obito suddenly said, stopping me mid-rant. "I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind if you moved on. He would want you to be happy and—"

"Just shut up." I growled angrily at him. "You know nothing. So stop trying to sound like you understand what I'm going through. I do not love Mustang, nor will I love anyone else again." Obito just sighed as he stood up.

"Fine be your stubborn self, but let me ask you one last question. Who are you trying to prove that you don't love Mustang? Me or you?" Everything was silent for a few minutes before I muttered.

"Let's go back; we really do have to check in on Mustang and his team." I started walking back towards the city that was turning dark and Obito rushed to catch up with me.

"Hey wait up!" He shouted before he finally caught up. "Hey, I'm sorry if I hurt you feelings but you know that—"

"How about we have this conversation another time Obito, when we're not preparing to fight Father." I smiled as Obito pouted.

"Fine. But once the battle is over, I'm going to continuously bug you about your love life." By now, we had reached the walls of Central and we managed to jump over them without setting off any alarms. I snorted.

"You can try, but you'll just be wasting your time. Do you have your weapons ready?" I asked as we made back to his apartment just as the sun disappeared from the sky and the moon shone brightly in the sky.

"Yeah, got them all in the scroll which I have to thank you for making them." Obito said as he grabbed the scroll that held his weapons before he grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower. "Feel free to eat whatever's in the fridge." He closed the door and seconds later, I heard the sound of running water. Listening to my growling stomach, I heeded Obito's words and ate my fill. Ten minutes later, Obito came out with a towel around his waist and water droplets littered his bare muscular chest.

"Put some pants on Obito." I sighed as I threw away my trash. "There aren't any women here to show off your body." Obito shrugged as he got an apple from the fridge.

"At least I have underwear on. Want to check? They're white—GUAH!" I punched him on the head as I passed him to take a shower.

"No, now when I get out of the shower you better have some clothes on." I said as I grabbed a towel and closed the bathroom door behind me. I turned on the shower and stripped myself of my soiled clothes. As the water reached a warm temperature, I went into the shower and sighed in delight as the warm water relived my tensed muscle. After washing my hair and body I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body as I exited the bathroom to get my clothes.

"And who said to put on clothes in the first place?" Obito teased me as I went to grab my scroll that held my new outfit for the upcoming battle.

"Shut up, I forgot my clothes that all. Are you ready though? We're leaving after I get changed, we need to catch up with Mustang." Obito nodded. I looked over his new outfit and smiled at the changes he made from his previous outfit (He had shown a picture of his chunin years to me) He wore standard Shinobi pants (that I had alchemized) that were black that had a white belt to hold his medical supplies pouch and kunai pouch, black Shinobi sandals, he wore a dark blue tight tank top muscle with fishnet going up his forearms, but he still wore his eye patch and his white doctor's coat. I raised an eyebrow at his coat.

"You're still leaving your doctor coat on?" Obito puffed his chest out, before he answered me.

"It will give me the element of surprise! They wouldn't attack a doctor so that will give me a chance to attack them first and when I do attack them, all they will remember are my white coat and my red eye!" I chuckled as I went back to the bathroom to change into my new outfit that I had prepared for this day. I still wore my pants that I had previously worn months prior, but they were black as well. I still had my boots, only they are thicker than before. As for the top part of my outfit, I had completely changed it. I now wore a dark red tank top trench coat that parted where my pants met and looked much like a cloak in the back. It was practically the same design that Naruto wore when he defeated Pein only that I could close it. I wore a tube top fishnet shirt underneath and I wore fishnet forearm protectors like Obito. I came out of the bathroom ready and tied my now shoulder length orange hair. I was considering cutting it, but I would rather tie it so it wouldn't be in my way.

"That looks like Minato's trench coat he was designing only in different colors and size." Obito commented as he looked at me.

"Yeah it does. It's actually my brother's design, the color I mean. I just made it so it would be more feminine and close here." I said pointing to my chest down to my stomach. "Now are you ready?" Obito nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Got your stuff?" I smiled as I pointed to a couple of scrolls that I had placed on my belt.

"Yup. My headset is ready as well. Testing one two three." Obito said into the Mic around his neck cheerfully. I put my on as well, and chuckled as I heard his voice.

"Alright then, oh wait don't let me forget to give Mustang one of these so we can stay in contact with each other." I said pointing to the extra headset handing on my belt. "Let's move out." In less than a second, Obito locked his door, opened his window and we jumped out from the window into the night to meet up with Mustang and his team.

* * *

"Do you sense that?" Obito suddenly said as we stopped and landed on a deserted roof. "The huge chakra signatures over there, in the area not far where we've trained."

"Yeah, I sense them too. But…do you sense the other chakra signatures."

"…Yeah, I think it's the runts and Chimeras? Wait…there's also two more chakra signatures heading that way right now…hey it's that girl we treated at Dr. Knox's place. Should we go and help them?" Obito asked.

"I think they got it covered." I smiled as sensed more chakra signatures heading towards that place. "They…as much as I hate to say it…can handle that on their own. After all…" I smiled as I continued to jump rooftops to Mustangs headquarters, "The younger generation will always surpass the older one. So there's no need to worry."

"Huh, I guess you're right." Obito muttered before smiling. "So how much longer till we reach the headquarters?" Obito asked.

"It's actually beneath us." I said as I jumped down into an alley and near a sewer opening. "Well not beneath us, maybe a few yards away from here but it's underground and this is one of the entrance here." I said as I pulled back the opening and motioned Obito to jump down.

"Great, before we go to battle, we're going to smell like rotten fish." He grumbled, but still obliged. Once he was down, I jumped right after him and sealed the hole up with Alchemy.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." I chuckled as we raced down the sewers to Mustang's hiding place. "If so, then I would have found a different way to get there." As we neared the hideout, we sewer water began to disappear and the tunnel now formed an underground tunnel…almost like a mine shaft. Up ahead was a door and I knew we were here.

"You made sure you weren't followed?" We heard Roy's voice behind the door.

"Yes, and if we have been, this little guy would have alerted us." Riza voice answered the colonel and I smirked as her dog suddenly started barking.

"Who is it?" Roy asked as we heard the sound of a gun's safety lock released.

"Is that how you treat your allies Roy?" I smirked as I opened the door to revealing the both of us. Roy, Riza, Brenda, and Fuery relaxed as they saw us enter. "So what have we missed?"

"Nothing much, I just got here myself." Roy said as he answered me. "By the way, nice outfit but isn't too flashy…the both of you?" he asked us.

"If we're going down, then we're going down in style!" Obito cried pumping his fist in the air.

"This outfit is similar to my father's and brother's when they went to battle. So why not?" I asked glaring at him, daring him to tell us to change it. Roy held his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright. Now where was I—"

"Giving us some encouraging words before we fight to our possibly death?" Obito suggested. Roy glared at him. "Hey you asked." Roy just sighed before he turned to the rest of us.

"As I was saying, before Obito interrupted me. What's Bradley's status?"

"The Fuhrer went to observe the training in the East. Selim joined him as well." Riza answered him.

"So you haven't heard the news? The Fuhrer's Train was destroyed with the Fuhrer riding in it."

"Wait what!" Obito shouted, surprised at the news as the rest of us gasped.

"Well, I'll be damned. Old man Gruman doesn't like to take any chances does he." Brenda muttered.

"That means security is going to be elevated now. This could be even more difficult than we thought it would be." Riza muttered as well.

"How much will this affect our mission?" Fuery asked. "Is the Eastern force still going to invade Central as planned?"

"If they can't then Obito and I will create a bigger distraction so they will have to focus on us more than you." I said and Obito nodded.

"I've always wanted to challenge myself and this will be the best time to do it." Mustang closed his eyes and stayed silent for a while before he answered us.

"Very well, now all we know is that the Fuhrer is missing. This is either a once in a lifetime chance or we're walking right into a trap."

"It doesn't really make a difference; we got to see this thing through." Brenda said and Fuery, along with Riza, nodded in agreement.

"There's no turning back now." I said shrugging.

"Yup, what she said." Obito grinned.

"Your orders sir?" Riza asked Mustang once we have all said our thoughts.

"Whatever action we may take, we're heading straight for the battle field. And no matter the outcome there's no turning back. Even if we win, this mission still won't be close to completion. Not until we rebuild this nation, with me as the Fuhrer. We'll still have the task of setting things right, in other words I'm only giving you one single order to obey." Roy took a deep breath before he ordered in a commanding voice, "DON'T DIE! Understood?" Brenda, Riza, and Fuery stood straight up and replied simultaneously

"Sir!" Roy then looked at us and we smirked.

"It takes a lot to kill us ninjas. So you don't have to worry."Obito cockily said.

"Besides, I don't plan on dying today and neither does he." I said pointing at Obito. "Academy kids could probably do worse than civilians with guns."

"But still it's just the two of you taking on at least half of Central's army before—"

"Sheesh, don't worry about us." I said interrupting Roy. "If you keep talking like that, it's going to sound like you care if I get hurt." I smirked at him. "And besides we really should start setting up." I said as I looked at Obito who nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, so…the best of luck to you all. We'll be around the city if you need any help." Obito said. "Activate this flare and we'll be at your side within minutes or you could use it as a weapon, you're choice." He said giving each of them a flare.

"Thank you…Obito…Miyuki and stay safe as well." I smiled at him.

"I lived through the fourth Shinobi war, I'll be fine. We'll beat this Father guy and save this country. Count on it." I smiled at Roy. Seconds went by before Roy muttered something along the lines of 'Oh hell with this' before he grabbed my right hand and pulled me towards him, kissing me fully on the lips.

I froze for a second, shocked that he would do something like this, something so sudden and unanticipated. Th-This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to kiss me!

...And I wasn't supposed to kiss him back.

I wasn't supposed to fall in love again. Not after Gaara. I didn't think that I would ever find someone else. I doubted I would ever meet another person who could make me feel so strongly again. And yet, here I was, in the arms of someone I could quite possibly love. I could see myself falling for him in fact I think I have already fallen for him despite telling myself that I wouldn't fall for him. I could see myself, in the future, staying with him forever. Not that I had forever to spend with him, though.

His lips were still on mine, hesitant, and yet somehow still determined. He wasn't sure how I would react, but I could see that he would throw his heart behind this, risking himself for just one chance.

I couldn't help it: I kissed him back. Eyes closed, I leaned in toward him, pressing my lips gently to his. He blinked, in an almost childlike surprise and his eyes searched mine, silently questioning me. I nodded once, and it was all it took for him to cup my chin and pull me close again. His lips were brusque, a little desperate, as he took his last chance to express his feelings before we might be separated forever.

As I closed my eyes to deepen the kiss, Gaara's face suddenly popped up in my mind. I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes as if he was saying, 'Why Miyuki. Why?' Just as I was about to call out to him, his face was gone as soon as it came. Quickly I opened my eyes and pushed Roy away from me as my emotions came rushing back to me. Guilt, hurt, love, and most of all betrayal. Had I betrayed my love for Gaara by letting my emotions get the best of me? Why! Why did I let my heart control my actions—no! I wasn't in love with Roy; I couldn't have let my heart decide to kiss Roy! I was in love with Gaara, not ROY!

"Miyuki…" Roy hesitantly asked as he tried to grab my shoulder. I flinched away and started to move back.

"I'm sorry…just…not…I can't…Stay safe." Was all I could mumble out before I sped out of the hideout despite the cries of Roy and Obito. "Why…" I muttered as I jumped out of the sewer hole and into the city of Central. "Why…did it feel good to kiss him? Gaara….I don't know what to think anymore." Tears streaked down my face as I jumped from building to building. "What do I do? DAMN IT ALCHEMIST BASTARD!" I screamed out angrily into the night punching a nearby chimney, denting it, "YOU HAD TO FUCK WITH ME DIDN'T YOU! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ONCE THIS DAY IS DONE FOR KISSING ME!"

* * *

_**Roy's POV**_

"Damn it! Miyuki!" I shouted as I saw her sped out of our hideout. "Miyuki!"

"Great, you just had to mess with her emotions now didn't you?" I heard Obito sigh next to me. I turned to glare at him.

"And just what do you mean by that!" I growled at him.

"Miyuki…she's…she's still unsure about the feelings she has for you. Every time I try to talk to her about it, she continues to deny that she loves you. I think….I think she feels that if she gives in to her feelings she has for you and loves you…she'll lose the closeness she had with Gaara. Her only connection she has to her old world. A picture can only do so much." I stopped glaring at him and looked at him with surprise. Miyuki had feelings for me and not only that, but she continuously denies it so she won't lose her bond she had with her husband?

"How…how close were they? Miyuki and Gaara?" I asked not really sure if I wanted to hear Miyuki's love she had for another man. Obito ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"From the stories that she tells me about Gaara…they were really close. They both had a similar unpleasant childhood and both could relate to each other. I don't know much details on how they got so close, but because of that, they understood each other perfectly, becoming a deadly combo in battle and could know what the other was feeling just by looking at each other or saying a few words." Obito said as he looked at the door Miyuki left through. "And you had to screw with her emotions by kissing her." Obito sighed. "Great I hope she doesn't do anything rash because she can't keep her emotions in check…but knowing her," he gave a soft smile, "She's probably screaming curses at you right now and she'll kick your ass for kissing her once this day is done."

"That's…a relief?" I said sounding more like a question.

"Oh before I go and check on her, I have one more question. Do you truly love Miyuki or are you just messing with her like how you do with the other women I've seen you with?"

"Of course I love her!" I shouted feeling offended for some reason. How could he not see that I loved her with every fiber of my being? "There's not a day that goes by that I haven't thought of her since I first laid eyes on her. She's strong, beautiful, funny, sarcastic, intelligent, caring and one of the kindest women I have ever met! She's not afraid to tell people what she thinks about them if they piss her off and she will do whatever it takes to protect the people she cares for. Her smile, it brightens up your world and whenever she speaks to you, you can't help but believe in her even if she says the most outrageous things. I love her and it drives me insane knowing that she's still in pain thinking about her late deceased family. I want to take her pain away and tell her everything is going to be alright, she…she doesn't deserve to be sad, not after what had happened to her these past couple of months." I said covering my face, hoping to hide the blush that appeared on my face. I could see everyone in the room smirk at my embarrassment.

"I didn't think you would have it that bad for Miyuki." Brenda smirked.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you." Riza smiled at me.

"I'll put in a good work for you then." Obito gave a foxy smiled.

"S-shut up." I mumbled, "Don't you have somewhere to be Obito?" I growled out, still red from my outburst.

"Alright, alright sheesh. I know when I'm not wanted anymore. Stay alive then. There's only so much people we can heal." Obito said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. I sighed before I looked at my men.

"Alright, let's move out."

"Sir!" they said as they followed me out from a different door than Miyuki and Obito left through.

_Miyuki…please stay safe. I don't want to lose anyone today…_

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Damn that bastard! Who does he think he is! Kissing me in front of Riza, Obito, Brenda, and Fuery! And making me kiss him back! I'll strangle his neck after I kill fucking Father." I growled out as I angrily pulled on a ninja wire, tightening it into place.

"Well, I'm glad my hunch was right, you are cursing out Roy. How are you feeling?" I heard Obito ask me as he landed right behind me.

"Pissed, angry, confused, guilty, happy, and I feel like I betrayed Gaara." I sighed as I stood up. I could already see the sun beginning to rise and I knew we had little time left. "God my head's a mess right now." I sighed heavily as I leaned against a wall. "My head's telling me that I should still be in love with Gaara even though he's dead because we've been through so much together, but…" I placed my hand over my chest and sighed softly. "My heart tells me it's ok to move on and I should give Roy a chance." Obito just sighed as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Well, let me ask you something. What do you feel around Roy?" I froze for a moment and before I could say anything Obito interrupted me. "And I mean your real feelings, no denying anything." I bit my lip, lowering my eyes for a moment before I finally whispered to him.

"He...Roy he makes me feel...warm, something that I haven't felt ever since I heard the news about my family's death. Every time I see him, heart...fills up with happiness and I can't help, but feel at ease with him. He makes me feel...whole. Something I thought...I would only feel with Gaara. But how, how can someone else can make me feel like that! I thought Gaara would be the only man who could complete me! But here come this bastard and makes me feel...CONFUSED and UGH! I don't know anymore!" I growled out, grabbing my hair in frustration. "And you know what the worst part is Obito..." I looked up at him grimly. "I can picture him in place of Gaara and slowly...I'm forgetting him. But I don't want to forget him because I-I-I fear that if I do—I'm going to break the bond that we have—a-a-and I'll forget my world that I came from!" I screamed at him, breaking down a little. "DAMN IT! MY DOES MY HEART WANT TO FUCK WITH MY EMOTIONS AND RGHT BEFORE BATTLE!" I screamed angrily. "What do I do Obito?" I asked him in a scared childish voice that I had not used for years. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, I say follow your heart because what you think is right, isn't always. Gaara…he's not coming back and like I said earlier, I'm sure he would want you to be happy. I'm not saying forget him entirely, but" he gave me a huge grin. "After this day's done and everything's settled, go out for coffee with Roy, but not as just friends." I gave him a blank stare before giving him a soft barely noticeable smile.

"I guess…I'll give him a chance. You're right…Gaara…he would…" What would Gaara say? Would he be ok with this, would he feel betrayed, or could it be…he wouldn't like the idea of another man taking his place but he wouldn't mind as much as long as I was happy? I sighed as looked up at the now light blue sky, indicating that the Promise Day now had arrived. "I believe he would be mad at the man that stole me away from him, but as long as I was happy…he would be happy."

"That's the spirit!" Obito cried as he hugged me. "Now, let's make our grand entrance!" He smirked as he jumped onto a nearby roof.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Miyuki? I mean you only practiced that technique once and even then you passed out before you could sum—"

"I know, but it's the only chance we have to create a big distraction before backup comes for us. Without Eastern forces, we have to cover twice as much ground and clones can only go so far." I muttered as I closed my eyes and waited for my clones to get into their places around the city's boundaries. Once I sensed them in position I concentrated my chakra and changed it from the Deva path chakra into the animal path, something that I had trouble with for the past few months. I opened my eyes seconds later and they reveled my Rinnegan spinning before they settled down.

The past few months, I realized that if we were going to stop Father, I would have to expand my use of my Rinnegan. I knew for a fact there was six Paths of Pain, but never could I fully master all six of them. I had Deva Path down, a little of Preta Path, some of Naraka Path, and I was slowly working on Animal Path. I don't think I could even use Human Path, Asura Path need more time to master, and there was no way I was going to use Outer Path unless too many people die today. So I was working on Animal Path and Preta Path; the two Paths that will hopefully come in handy today. Not that I had them fully mastered…in fact I think I can only control Animal Path for about thirty minutes tops and use Preta Path for the most a minute…or thirty seconds. I still need to control the chakra that's within me when I absorb any technique's chakra. Hopefully, there won't be a point where I have to absorb any large quantities of chakra.

"Miyuki, you're just going to summon one animal right?" Obito asked as he looked over the city and the both of us saw smoke rising from within the city. Seconds later, we heard an explosion near the industrial area and we knew it was time for us to make our move.

"Actually I'm going to summon…four—"

"FOUR! YOU COULD BARELY HANDLE ONE LAST TIME! YOU PASSED OUT BEFORE YOU COULD SUMMON ANOTHER ONE!" another explosion went off and we heard the shouts of men screaming angrily.

"There's no time to argue with me Obito!" I shouted as I peered over the edge of the roof and I saw Central men running down the streets, guns in their hand and ready for battle. "I'll be fine, I promise. Just go to your area and cause havoc." I smirked as Obito sighed.

"Fine, just don't pass out on me. The last thing we need is an unconscious ninja."

"Wait! You have your head set on right?" I asked before he left. Obito smiled and pointed to the choker and ear set.

"Roger that. Good Luck Miyuki." And he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. I chuckled to myself as Obito reminded me of Naruto.

"Well, no need to get sentimental now." I sighed, lightly slapping myself on my cheek. "Time to make our move!" I smiled as I jumped down into the street, scaring the men who were marching for a moment.

"Freeze! Wait…Major Sabaku?" One of the officers that held his gun at me asked. "What? Are you in the coup d'état with Roy Mustang?" he asked me once again. I said nothing as I stood up and faced them with my eyes closed. "Answer us!" He shouted as more men pointed their guns at me.

"You'll be thanking us later." I said as I gathered chakra into my palm and slammed it onto the concrete floor before any of the men could shoot. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" I shouted as seal markings appeared on the floor and stretched out at least five feet around me. At first nothing happened before blue electricity flew out followed by the familiar white smoke that came from Summoning.

_**Be grateful that I'm letting you summon your creatures Miss Shinobi.**_ I heard Truth chuckle after I felt the feathers of my animal summon and I gained four more pairs of eyes.

_Yeah, yeah, I know. Besides there's not much you can take from me anymore._ I thought angrily back at him as I jumped onto the back of the animal that I summoned. _Everyone one I loved is dead. _The smoked finally cleared up when my summon screeched away the rest of the smoke revealing its form to the soldiers. I heard the soldiers gasp as they saw my Giant Drill-beak Bird flapping its wings and glaring at them with the same eyes that I was now staring them down with.

"Fun's over." I said as my bird took flight into the sky to dodge the bullets the soldiers showered us with, once they got over their initial shock. As we reached the skies I could see that my clones had also successfully summoned their own animals and were battling with the Central forces. My clones had summoned the Giant Panda that growled at the soldiers who fired at him unable to break though his tough skin, A Giant Rhino, and a Giant Ox who were in similar situations.

"FIRE!" I heard someone shout as a small explosion erupted from underneath us. I looked down and saw a larger bullet flying straight towards us.

"Send a bomb right back at them!" I shouted at my summon, who screeched in agreement and let an egg fall straight towards the bullet, creating an explosion in mid air. "Don't let them fire another one at us!" I shouted. Once again the Bird Summon screeched and flew down straight at them and pulled up before we could crash, sending a large gust of wind at the men, throwing them away from the launcher. As we came back up to the sky, I saw more army trucks heading towards our direction. "Obito?" I shouted into my mic as the soldiers shot more bullets at the both of us, my summon expertly dodging them while shooting down explosive eggs at them, "How's it on your end?" I heard a huge explosion go off about five hundred or so yards to my right and I heard Obito laughing into the Mic.

"Awesome! They don't even recognize me! Whoa!" I heard a couple of gunshots through his mic and before I could ask him if he was alright, Obito laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in years!"

"Just try not to kill anyone unless you have to. Otherwise it will jeopardize Mustang's plan…speaking of which. Oi Bastard can you hear me?" I asked as I spoke into the mic. Nothing. "Bastard?"

"Um Miyuki…you never gave him the head set. HEY WATCH IT!" Obito shouted as I heard more explosions go off. I stood still for a moment, nearly falling off my bird as it dodged more bullets, as I took in his words.

"NANI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE HEADSET! I TOLD YOU TO REMIND ME ASSHOLE!" I shouted as I sent down several exploding tags down at the men who were still shooting at me.

"Sorry, but you didn't seem to be in the right mood to talk to him after…you know. TAKE THAT!" I sighed as I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Damn, you have a point. Fine, I'll give him the headset and I'll be back into position. Over and out." I said as I summoned a clone to hold the place for a while and mentally gave orders to my summon to fly towards the Industrial area where hopefully Roy was still at. "Damn you asshole." I grumbled as I held on tight to the giant drill-beak bird as it dodged more bullets. "Even when you're not here, you still somehow make me unable to think straight."

* * *

_**ROY'S POV: moments earlier**_

I stared passively at the central soldiers that came into our hideout and pointed their guns at us. Riza immediately pointed her gun at the Fuhrer's wife hoping that it would buy us some time. However, if my suspicions were correct, then they wouldn't care for Mrs. Bradley's life one bit and will kill her if it means stopping me.

Their leader sneered at me as he gave his men orders.

"The only one we need alive is Mustang. Kill the rest." I glared hard at them before several shots fired at the unsuspecting central soldiers, wounding them instead of killing them. As they lay on the ground groaning and hissing in pain, the leader looked at his men with shock before he looked up and saw my men lowering their recently fired guns. Before he could return his gaze to me, my old pal Charlie pointed his gun at him and asked, well more like said

"You told them to kill everyone in the room expect Mustang, so that was a direct order to kill the Fuhrer's wife?" I looked down at the shivering form of Mrs. Bradley and felt sorry for her.

_I hate that my suspicions were correct. _I thought sadly.

"Does this mean…has my husband…has our country betrayed him?" Mrs. Bradley asked in a weak voice snapping my out of my thoughts, "Or is it…has my husband chosen to abandon me?" he cried weakly as she stared at me with scared eyes.

"I don't know," I said as I kneeled down to the shell-shocked woman. She had no idea what was going on and if we told her the truth it would make things much more difficult. "But no matter which one, I promise that I will protect your life. And once the dust has settled you can be the one to tell our country that we were always on their side." The shivering woman looked away and shed more tears as the situation began to take a toll on her.

"Here come their back up." One of my men said as he looked outside the window. "Let's get going. Wait what the hell!" He shouted in surprise as we heard a shrill screech coming towards us and the men below shouting and shooting. I ran toward the window and barely had enough time to cover my face as a huge gust of wind nearly swept off us out feet.

"Hey bastard!" I heard a familiar voice shouted out as the wind died down. I looked out from underneath my arms and gasped lightly as I saw Miyuki standing on a huge bird with eyes similar to her Rinnegan, three legs, and a drill for a beak. "Bastard! Take this!" she said as she threw me a headset that I clumsy caught with my gloved hands.

"What's this for? And how do you use it?" I asked as I inspected the headset…at least I think it was a headset since there was an ear piece.

"You're hopeless." She sighed before she jumped off her bird creature and landed right in front of me. "You place this around your neck, so it doesn't get in the way." She took the black collar from my hands and placed it around my neck, "and this thing goes into your ear so you can hear our voices." She said as she placed the earphone in my left ear. "Let's just adjust the frequency and there." She smiled as she fixed some knobs on the collar. "Testing, Obito can you hear us?" Miyuki asked, holding her earphone and suddenly I heard Obito's voice in the earpiece.

"Hey there! So did you finally give him the headset Miyuki?"

"I believe so." I answered, surprised at the efficiency of the headset. Not only was it portable but had a much clearer sound.

"Hey there Mustang! Oh Miyuki, you might want to head back to your post, the soldiers seem to be breaking through your clone defenses—HEY I JUST BOUGHT THIS JACKET!" Obito shouted and I heard gunshots in the distance.

"Fine, I'll go back to my post." She sighed before she looked at me and the both of us stared at each other awkwardly.

"So," I asked before she decided to leave, "What's going to happen to us?" I might as well know what she thought about the kiss we shared hours ago since this could be out last day together.

"Just—just focus on surviving first." She blushed as she looked away. "We'll…we'll talk about it afterwards. It'll give us some time to think things through."

"So are you saying you're going to think about me when you're out there?" I chuckled as I saw her face turn red, most likely from anger and embarrassment.

"S-shut up you bastard!" she growled as she marched towards her bird before she stopped and quickly walked back towards me. Expecting a slap, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the sting her slap would surely give me, but I was surprised to feel the soft warm feeling of her lips on my cheek. I quickly opened my eyes but she was already back at the window ready to jump back out onto the bird.

"Riza, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble ok?" she said to my lieutenant and Riza chuckled.

"I promise Major Sabaku."

"And bastard…Roy…just stay alive. I still need to kill you for kissing me last night." She smirked as she jumped off the ledge and onto her large chimera bird.

"You too Miyuki. I don't want to lose you today." I said quickly before she flew off.

"Please Roy, I'm a shinobi alchemist. What can go wrong?"

Now that I look back at her words…things went horribly wrong.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Please Roy, I'm a shinobi alchemist. What can go wrong?" I sent a small pulse of chakra down to my bird summons, telling it to go and with a powerful flap, we were off, going back to our section and defending it until Northern troops came in and helped us.

"Obito, what's your status?" I asked as my bird dodged more bullets that soldiers fired upon us.

"This is getting a bit more difficult—take that—these men don't stop coming and the bullets—OUCH HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING—let's just say age has caught up to me and dodging isn't exactly my forte."

"Have you killed any men?" Roy's voice suddenly entered the conversation.

"Um…yeah, sorry. Probably about ten or so. I lost count after they started firing bazookas at me. How are you doing Miyuki? Are you experiencing any chakra depletion yet?"

"No, I think I have at least five minutes before I start feeling the effects—FIRE!" I shouted to my bird as it released another egg bomb on the soldiers down below. "And swoop down on them; use your beak to destroy the ammunition cars." I told my bird summon as I jumped off it and landed on a nearby roof before it dove straight to the cars spinning at high speeds.

"Hey Miyuki are you alright?" Roy's voice sounded concern over the earpiece.

"Yeah, just dandy." I grunted as I hopped from rooftop to rooftop, throwing Kunais at the soldiers who tried to shoot at me. "Focus on your part of the plan and let me and Obito do our job." I panted lightly before I jumped off the roof and landed back on my bird summons's back after it had completed my orders.

"What she said," Obito said before a battle cry was heard along with more gunshots.

"Keep firing! Shoot her and that damn chimera down!" I heard an officer cry out below me and I frowned.

"For your information," I growled out sending another pulse of chakra to my bird to dive down at the men, "this is not a chimera, it's a bird summon." Once I was low enough, I jumped off my bird and began fighting the soldiers with hand to hand combat. Five men surrounded me but I quickly attacked the man closest to my right, giving him a kick to the head before I jumped out of the way from an oncoming bullet. Landing behind another man, I took out my kunai and stabbed him in the stomach before I went to do the same to his partner not watching their bodies crumple to the floor. With my bird summon covering the air, the soldiers stood no chance against us…for a while at least.

"Damn it, when are the Briggs soldiers coming?" I panted as I continued to combat the Central soldiers that surrounded me.

"Keep firing!" the soldiers cried as they continued firing shots after shots.

"Tch, this is getting troublesome." I growled out as I slapped my hands together and sent a large gust of wind at them. Many of the soldiers flew in the air but many more came to replace them. "There just seems no end to them."

"You got that right." Obito's tired voice rang out in my ear. "I would really like that back up now. It's been what, almost half an hour of fighting them non-stop? Are any of them on their way yet?"

"They should be soon." Roy's voice entered the conversation. "Once they come, fall back and meet us at our designated spot."

"But when will they—" before any words could come out of my mouth, a piercing siren echoed throughout the city.

"And here they come."

"Finally." I panted as I dodged several more bullets before I whistled for my bird summons to come. Once it came about thirty feet above me, I jumped onto a nearby wall and from there I jumped onto my bird. "Let's move." I told my bird as it flapped it's wings to gain air. As I looked through the eyes of my other animals summons I smiled as I saw Briggs solders come towards them. I quickly canceled my chakra flow that kept my animals in this world and in three large puff of white smoke; the animals quickly disappeared from sight. I gasped for breath as I realized the large chakra depletion the summoning brought and I actually had to grip the feathers of my animal summon in order not to fall off. "Wow, I didn't think it would take that much out of me."

"Where are you Miyuki? I'll head towards your area so save your chakra."

"A little chakra depletion isn't going to stop me—huh what the—" From the distance I saw several groups of soldiers stationed on roofs pointing very large guns at me. Before I could ask Obito what they were, the soldiers cried out fire and huge bullets flew towards us. "SHIT!" I shouted as I grabbed onto my bird tighter as it flew straight up into the sky to avoid the explosions. However, an unexpected blast appeared in front of us and threw me off my bird, burning my skin slightly in the process and knocking me nearly unconscious.

"MIYUKI! MIYUKI!" I heard both Roy's and Obito's voice shout in my ear piece but I couldn't move at the moment. The summoning took a lot out of me and the explosion was just icing on the cake. I cracked my eyes open only to see more soldiers point their guns at me.

_Well, what do you know._ I thought as I closed my eyes once again. _It looks like this is my end…I'm sorry Obito, Roy, Edward…everyone. Looks like this is as far as I go._

"FIRE!"

"MIYUKI!" I heard the guns fire their bullets and prepared myself to feel the pain they would surely bring, but I was surprised to land rather quickly and the guns shots were muffled as if they were blocked. I opened my eyes and I gasped as I saw myself surrounded by a globe of sand.

"No…no way…it—it can't be possible." I stuttered as I stared wide eyed at the sand globe. "It can't be."

"Miyuki what can't be? Answer me! Miyuki!" Roy's voice slowly became distant as I heard the soldiers outside cry out in pain as the sound of kunai slicing through the air become more prominent. The sand globe surrounding me slowly fell apart and staring right at me were a pair of sea green eyes that I thought I would never see again.

"Miyuki?"

"Gaara?" I whispered unable to actually believe that he was here standing right in front of me. "Gaara?"

* * *

_**Mei's POV**_

"Do you see the smoke in the distance?" Alphonse asked as we neared Central City after running non-stop for several hours.

"Yeah, looks like we came just on time." I said as I took another soldier pill to give me a boost of chakra.

"You shouldn't be taking those right now," My father scolded, "We'll need them later on if what Rockbell-san told us is true."

"But Mom is just right there! We need to hurry our asses." I nearly shouted at him, before we could start an argument Uncle Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Hey is that a bird flying over the city? It looks like a summons by the size of it." I looked at the city again and I noticed a large bird flying, dodging explosions in the air.

"Hinata can you get a better view of it?" Uncle Kakashi asked Auntie Hinata as we jumped through the forests trees.

"Hai, Byakugan." She muttered as veins popped out near her eyes. Seconds passed and we heard her gasp in surprise.

"What? What's wrong Mom?" Minato asked as he caught up to her.

"The bird…it has the Rinnegan for the eyes."

"Rinnegan?" Winry whispered, "Like Mom's? Is Mom on that bird!" She shouted.

"Hinata-chan is she on there?" Naruto shouted as well. "Is she there, is she?"

"Yes," she cried, cracking a smile. "Yes, I see her on the bird. And there's other summons as well. She's taking on several people, she's fighting right now."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Uncle Kiba shouted out, "Let's kick it into gear and help Miyuki out!"

"Miyuki here we come!" Naruto shouted out as well and speed off at incredible speeds.

"Naruto-kun wait for us."

"Troublesome."

"Miyuki…" I saw my dad whisper Mom's name before he cracked a smile and I couldn't but smile with him as well.

"Come on old man, let's help out Mom." With that said, our group quickly sped off towards Central city and within minutes we made it towards the border of the city.

"Freeze!" a man with a blue uniform…or at least I think it was a uniform, shouted at us as we reached the city limits preventing us from passing. He held a small hand held item and pointed at us. "No one can come in so leave the premises immediately."

"Ah hell no." Uncle Naruto growled out as he took a couple steps forward. "You're not stopping me, my sister's inside that city and we're going to help her." Suddenly the man pulled something on the hand held item and shot out a small metallic ball at uncle Naruto at an alarming speed. It pierced through Uncle Naruto's side and he grunted in pain as blood spew out of the small wound.

"Uncle Naruto!/Dad!" us kids shouted in alarm as the adults took out their weapons and positioned themselves protectively in front of us.

"I told you, you have to leave the premises at once." The soldier said as he pointed the weapon towards us this time.

"Not a chance in hell!" Naruto growled out as he rushed towards the officer and kicked the weapon from his hand. Before the soldier could do anything, Uncle Naruto kicked the man's side sending him to a nearby wall where he landed unconscious. "I'm not letting anything stop me from reuniting my sister, nothing at all."

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Auntie Hinata asked as she rushed towards him. Uncle Naruto gave her a cheeky smile.

"It's going to take a lot more than…whatever he shot me with to take me down. But that hurt a lot for something so small." He grunted as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Here let me Dad." Alphonse said as came to his father but before he could begin healing his wound Uncle Naruto pushed him lightly away.

"Save your chakra for later, we're probably going to need your help for later on. Besides I heal fast."

"This is an order," we heard a man's voice come from a rather large bulky box in the car the man was standing in front of moments ago. "We need all availably squads to head to the Northern entrance. We are engaging Major Sabaku and we need back up right away!" I looked at Dad and the rest of the group with a smile.

"Let's get Mom."

* * *

"If I'm reading this map correctly," Winry muttered as she jumped alongside of us from roof to roof, reading the piece of paper that the other Winry gave us, "We entered through the southeastern side of Central City. If we run for another five minutes or so without making any detours we should be in the area where Mom should be."

"I can see the bird already," Uncle Naruto cried happily before he frowned. "I don't see her on the bird though."

"She's probably around the area though—OW!" Uncle Kiba cried in pain as the rest of us did when a loud piercing siren went off, damaging out sensitive ears for a moment.

"What's going on?" Minato shouted over the siren.

"The city's probably alerting its citizens of the attack going on and informing them to stay indoors." Uncle Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome if you ask me."

"The rest of Miyuki's summons disappeared as well. What's going on?" Auntie Hinata asked as we regained our hearing.

"I don't know but it looks like Miyuki's having some trouble." Uncle Kakashi pointed out as we witnessed an orange haired woman grabbing onto the bird rather tightly as it flew through an array of bullets.

"Mom," I whispered happily before I noticed several men on the rooftops near her point large weapons at her. "Mom, look out!" I shouted but it was too late, the men shot at her and several explosions went off. "MOM!" Without anyone ushering an order, we rushed towards the cloud of smoke to see two forms falling, the large bird and our unconscious mother.

_NO, Mom can't die! She can't not when we're so close, she just can't die! Mom!_

"MOM!" I screamed as I saw her form fall towards the ground. Her eyes were closed as her now short hair fluttered against her face as she raced towards the floor. As if that wasn't bad enough, we saw more solders point smaller weapons than before at Mom.

"FIRE!" someone shouted and dozens of small metallic balls sped out of the weapon and headed towards Mom. If they could cause a lot of damage to Uncle Naruto then I didn't want to think what a dozen could do to my mother, but none of us were close enough to take our Mother out of harm's way. From the corner of my eye I saw my father disappeared in a swirl of sand and appeared right next to our mother in less than a second and surrounded our mother in a globe of sand stopping the bullets before they could pierce Mom.

"What the—who are you?" a soldier shouted before a kunai embedded itself into his back.

"Family." I muttered darkly as I landed behind another soldier with a kunai positioned at his neck. "Who you don't want to mess with."

"GAH!"

"No WAIT GAUH!"

"ARGGG!"

"NOO!" the soldiers screamed as the rest of our family quickly took care of the soldiers that were in the area.

"Miyuki?" we heard our father mutter causing many of our heads to turn around.

"Gaara?" Hearing's Mom's voice again after so many years…it made me so happy, but you know what they say about happy moments…they never last.

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Gaara?" I whispered. "Is that—I must be dead. It's the only logical explanation why I'm seeing you." I chuckled as I buried my head into his chest. Strange, I could hear his hear beat, but I was dead so anything could happen right? "I finally get to see you again after almost a year."

"Miyuki you're not dead." Gaara suddenly said as he pulled me away from his chest and forced me to stare at his sea green eye that I so desperately missed. "This is all real, we're here."

"We're?" I asked confused. "Who else—"

"Miyuki…Miyuki, it's….it's been too long!" another familiar voice cried out before a yellow blur came out of nowhere and tackled me. "We thought you were dead!"

"N-naruto?" I stuttered as I saw bright blue eyes stare back at me. "Is that—"

"Troublesome woman, making us come all this way and you don't think we're alive." Another familiar voice rang out and as I looked up from Naruto's eyes I saw eight more people standing behind Gaara smiling happily at me.

"Shikamaru…Hinata-chan…Kiba…Kakashi…is it…is it really you? I'm not dreaming am I because if it's all a dream then it's a damn crappy one."

"I'm a bit hurt that you would think a reunion would be a crappy dream." Kakashi eye smiled at me, his outfit still the same since I last saw him although it looked like we was getting some wrinkles near his one visible eye. Now that think about it, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked a bit older than I remembered.

_Who cares…at least…this…this isn't all a dream._ I thought as I felt my eye water up, _My family…my family is here..alive…they're ALIVE!_

"You're alive!" I cried as I went to hug the remaining members, "I thought—when I was—I missed you—I'm glad all you're all safe." I sobbed into their chests before a pair of arms pulled me away from the group and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Miyuki, I thought I would never see you again." I heard Gaara's voice near my ear as I felt his tears soak my new outfit, but I didn't care. All I cared was the fact that Gaara was alive, my whole family was alive and I was reunited with them again.

"Mom?" An unrecognizable voice asked, snapping my out of my thoughts. "Mom…do you…do you remember us?" I looked up from Gaara's chest and saw a girl with long red hair that was tied into low pig-tails looking at me with blue eyes similar to my own. Next to her stood a girl that looked very much like Winry except for the fact she had orange hair tied into a low pony-tail and green eyes. Standing behind the two girls were two boys, one with violet hair and the other blonde; their resemblance to Naruto was uncanny. "Mom?" the girl asked again and I gasped as I finally placed the dots together.

_They're…they're my daughters and nephews…but how? They're at least Ed's age but only a year has passed since I came here…what…how—_

"Mei," I whispered shakily as I pulled myself from away from the group hug and slowly walked towards the girls and boys. "Winry…Minato…Alphonse…is that…you've….all of you have changed." I smiled weakly at them.

_At least that explains why everyone looks older than I remember._

"MOM!" Winry cried as she ran forward and jumped into my arms, sobbing as she reached me. "It's really you! I knew you were still alive I just knew it!" another pair of arms surrounded me and I could see from the corner of my eyes that Mei had joined the group hug and was crying as well.

"We never lost hope that you were still alive, never."

"I'm just glad that you're alive as well." I smiled softly at them, letting myself shed a few tears with them as well as I hugged them tightly. "Well come on in Alphonse Minato," I chuckled as the girls and I pulled the boys into our group hug, "I missed you boys as well."

"We're glad you're alright Auntie Miyuki." They muttered as we squeezed them tightly.

_My family…it's whole again…it's whole—_

"Hey Miyuki, hello! What's going on there? I heard you say Kakashi's name and Naruto's. What's going on?" Obito's voice suddenly echoed in my ear suddenly reminding me that I still had on my headset and that Roy and Obito probably heard the whole conversation. As I remembered Roy, I suddenly couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. I had kissed Roy, I had kissed him while my husband was still alive and what was worse, I was beginning to have feelings for him. "Oi Miyuki!"

"O-oh sorry Obito." I quickly apologized as I unwrapped myself from my family and raised the volume a bit to hear his voice better. "It's just…words can't describe how happy I am. My family, they're here Obito! They're here in Central city!"

"Obito?" Kakashi sensei suddenly spoke up as his one visible eye widen in shock, "You can't possibly mean—"

"Wait does that mean the Kakashi-teme is there? I want to talk to him!" Obito shouted happily into the ear piece and I couldn't help but chuckle at Kakashi's bewilderment look. 'I'll explain later' I mouth to him before I spoke into the microphone.

"In a while Obito, we still have to finish helping the Briggs soldiers hold back Central forces for Roy and Ed…speaking of Roy is he still on?" I asked despite the growing dread that I was feeling in my stomach right now.

"Ah about that, while you were um…reuniting with your family he said to tell you that he was going underground and not to contact him since there's no service down there. So as of now we can't contact him or anything, it's just the two of us." Obito said and I mentally let out a relieved sigh. At least I didn't have to deal with the awkwardness with Roy for a while longer.

"Oh…I see…I hope he stays safe." I awkwardly finished. "Anyways how are things on your end? Did the Briggs soldiers finally take the Central Command?"

"I'm almost done here. The Briggs soldiers should be coming here soon so I can leave my post and meet up with you later. From what I hear, I think the Briggs soldiers did so we have one thing less to worry about. I can't wait to meet your family in person though; they should be really interesting to meet! Especially mini-clone sensei!"

"His name is Naruto," I laughed as Naruto gave me a cheeky smile as he heard his name being mentioned.

"Wait hold on, I think something's going on." Obito suddenly said seriously for once. "Fuck!" Obito cursed and for some reason I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"What Obito? What's going on?"

"Shit, looks like that reunion with your family is going to have to wait." Obito growled as I heard him shouted orders to some men, most likely the Briggs soldiers that had come to aid Obito, before I heard the wind rush through the air piece, "King Bradley is back." My blood suddenly felt ice cold, the presence of that Homunculus was not a good sign not a good sign at all. "He's heading towards Central Command, I'm going over there to try and stop him. Those guys won't stand a chance against him. With my Sharingan…maybe we can bring him down."

"—As of now, I am personally taking command. We will get rid of the rebels. All available Central forces it's time to fight." I heard Bradley's voice over the city's intercom proving that Obito's was right.

"But Obito, you're not ready for him! He's probably about Jounin or higher level! You can't possibly take him on your own, even if you have the Sharingan! You don't have enough training to take him just yet!" I cried into my mic.

"Sorry Miyuki, but I have to do something, I can't let those men die at the hands of that bastard!" and then he cut me off.

"Obito, Obito, OBITO! Damn it!" I growled out as I pulled away my headset, I had no use for it now. "What are we going to do?"

"Help him out of course!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist into the air. "We can take on this King Bradley dude no problem!"

"But he's a homunculus, he can't die very easily and he has the ultimate eye which is basically like the all the eye dojutsus combined…unless…Kakashi sensei!"

"Yes Miyuki?" he asked.

"You can still use the Sharingan right?"

"I take offense to that—"

"Who's a medic nin here besides me?" I asked the kids since I knew none of my family knew medical ninjutsu since I left them.

"Um Alphonse is." Minato supplied.

"But I'm not that great compared to you or Baa-chan." He muttered as he looked at the floor.

"You'll still do, now where's my summons…" I looked into the sky and saw my large summons bird flying high above any reach of a bazooka. I gave out a loud whistle and once it reached the bird's ear, it flew straight towards us and stopped several feet above us. It screeched loudly as I came to hug the large bird. "Thanks for waiting. I know you must be tired, but I need you to transport Kakashi Sensei and Alphonse to Central Command so they can help Obito out. Once you drop them off you can dispel." The bird screeched once again and I looked back at my group and gave them a 'come on' look. "Get on Kakashi Sensei, Alphonse! We don't have any time to waste!"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto suddenly said as he held back his son. "I thought we're going together."

"They're going ahead of us so they can give Obito a hand since he's probably there already and fighting Bradley as we speak. Alphonse will heal the wounded and Kakashi will fight alongside Obito and when we show up we can kick his ass together, but right now, Obito needs all the help he can get and my bird summon can get them there faster."

"Dad, I'll be fine." Alphonse smiled as he jumped onto the bird, followed by Kakashi sensei, "Besides Uncle Kakashi going to be fighting, it'll be over in a matter of minutes."

"Just be careful," Hinata said as my bird flapped his wings to gain height and once it was over the roof-tops, it screeched once before it sped towards Central command. Once the bird disappeared from sight I turned to my family and took a deep breath.

"I can only give you guys a brief history of what's going on and nothing more. I know you guys want to ask me questions and I have some for you, but nows not the time."

"That's fine with us, so what's going on anyways? Rockbell-san told us something about Father and that's he plans to use alchemy to do something with this country. I don't understand this who troublesome alchemy thing, but I think the kids understood it better, right?" Shikamaru asked the remaining children who nodded.

"You guys know about Alchemy?" I asked, shocked that they too learned the scientific art of Alchemy.

"We took your notes from that Alchemy book and we know how to perform alchemy to the point where we can use it in battle." Mei said, smiling proudly.

"So then…do you know how a philosopher stone works?" I asked them. They shook their head.

"No, but we know it can amplify an alchemist's alchemy." Minato answered. I looked down sadly at them.

"A philosopher stone…it…it uses human sacrifices in order to work. That's why it's so powerful."

"What do you mean?" Winry asked, "A philosopher stone…it can't use that in order to power itself up. That would take up to much—"

"People…yeah I know and the best way to get that many people would be starting a war…that's how these homunculi gathered their sacrifices in order to make just a small philosopher stone. Now Father," I spat out his name glaring angrily at Central Command where I knew he was. "Who created this country, plans to use a nationwide transmutation circle in order to sacrifice its citizens to create a philosopher all for himself."

"So…if we don't hurry then everyone will die?" Naruto asked wide eyed. "That's Insane!"

"He's unworthy of ruling this country," Gaara spoke up, glaring angrily at the same building I glared at moments ago. "A leader should care for the safety of its citizens and not sacrifice them for his own selfish needs."

"Exactly, that's why we have to stop Father before he begins the transmutation."

"And he's inside that building?" Kiba asked as he pointed to Central Command.

"Underneath it, but we're going to enter through the building since it's more direct."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's help out Kakashi-sensei and then together we'll take out this father dude!" Naruto growled out, giving me a determined stare.

"Right, now to attack King Bradley—"

**BARK BARK BARK BARK** Akamaru suddenly barked at the floor jumping high into the air nearly sending Kiba flying. We jumped up from the ground as well once it began to shake and omitted an unnatural chakra feeling, causing many of us to shiver.

"What was that?" Winry asked as she looked around her to try to find the source of the chakra.

"I don't know but…it's abnormal" Mei answered her as best as she could. Gaara quickly surrounded the both of us with a ring of sand and when I turned to tell him that I didn't need his help, he quickly said,

"I already lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again."

"Fine," I smiled softly at him as we waited for whatever the unnatural chakra would bring.

_This seems awfully familiar though…it feels as if someone is trying to transmute—No it can't be! _I thought as I finally figured out the strange chakra source. _Is Father already using the transmutation circle? Are we too late?_

"EVERYONE GET OUT—" Suddenly blue lightning erupted from the city, forming a circle and before I knew it, the same sensation of human transmutation fell upon me. I looked down below myself to see that haunting eye appear and stare right at me. Seconds later, the same black hands that took me away from my world grabbed onto me, disintegrating my body wherever it touched.

"MOM/ MIYUKI/ AUNTIE MIYUKI!" Everyone cried as they tried to stop the back hands from destroying my body.

"NOT AGAIN!" Naruto cried as he prepared a Rasengan and charged at the eye, "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY SISTER AGAIN DAMN IT!" however, the lightning flung him back and his Rasengan created a huge crater on the wall he crashed into.

"LISTEN!" I shouted out in pain as my leg disappeared, "GO TO CENTRAL COMMAND! HELP OUT OBITO AND PROCEED WITH OUR ORIGINAL PLAN! FATHER MUST BE STOPPED AT ALL COSTS"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU!" Kiba shouted over my screams of pain.

"TRUST ME, I'LL BE WHERE FATHER IS! I'M ONE OF HIS SPECIAL SACRIFICES SO HE NEEDS ME ALIVE. GAUH!" I screamed as my right arm fully disappeared.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SPECIAL SACRIFICE?" Gaara yelled, as he tried to pry the black hands off my remaining body with his sand but to no avail.

"I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" I screeched as I tried to hold back another yell as my right side of my stomach crumbled away. "JUST GO AND HELP OUT OBITO, I'LL BE FINE! WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN I PROMISE!"

"BUT MOM—"

"I PROMISE—AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as the rest of my body slowly disappeared into blue lightning.

"I LOVE YOU MIYUKI!" Gaara shouted before black hands covered my eyes and ears.

"I LOVE YOU TOO GAARA! STAY SAFE—" was all I could say before white light blinded my vision.

_Stay safe, stay safe everyone._

* * *

_**Gaara's POV**_

"I LOVE YOU TOO GAARA! STAY SAFE—" Miyuki's pain filled face suddenly disappeared into blue lightning and the eye beneath her closed before vanishing into thin air. I couldn't help but stare at the spot where she last stood and clenched my fist tightly.

_I couldn't save her, I couldn't even stop those hands from taking her away from us again._

"Mom." Winry whimpered as she fell to her knees and stared sadly at the same spot as well. "Oh Mom…where are you now?"

"Central Command." Shikamaru said as stood up and dusted his pants off; he too tried to stop the hands from taking away from my wife and was knocked several feet away. "You heard what Miyuki said, Father is underneath Central Command and she's a special sacrifice according to him."

"But why is she a special sacrifice?" Minato yelled, "Why does it have to be Auntie Miyuki!"

"P-probably because of her Rinnegan." Hinata said as she helped Naruto out of the crater he created with his Rasengan. "It's the only reason why I could think this Father person would want her."

"Damn it," Naruto groaned out as he steadied himself, "If she never possessed the Rinnegan then maybe she wouldn't have to be targeted."

"Nothing can change the past Naruto," Shikamaru sighed heavily, "We couldn't do anything to prevent Miyuki from gaining the Rinnegan so now we have to do whatever we can to save Miyuki."

"So then we go to Central Command and kick Father's ass into the next century for messing with our family?" Mei growled out as she punched her right palm with her left fist.

"We first help this Obito person along with Kakashi and Alphonse fight off King Bradley and then we'll find your mother." I said as I helped Winry up from her kneeling position. "And kill Father." I growled darkly as I gathered my scattered sand and summoned it back to my gourd. "Move out," I ordered and in a split second, we jumped onto the rooftops of the buildings and speed towards Central Command.

_Just wait for us Miyuki, we won't lose you again._

* * *

**And finite. While this chapter is not as long as the other two, I think it's already action packed enough as it is. I hope you guys liked it and sorry for the long wait, School has been rather…troublesome. And with upcoming finals and projects….yeah, don't expect another chapter so soon. **

**Oh and I'm also using the Anime's version of the Giant-Drill bird from Naruto, just to clear any confusion.**

**I hope you guys like the drama I added. Did you guys even think that Gaara and the rest of the gang would make an appearance in the FMA world? Nice twist huh…well I think it is anyways. *smiles* And I'm sorry if the Human Transmutation Circle that Winry and Mei created sounded…ify. I wasn't really sure how to bypass all the stuff needed to even open the gate but then I remembered the seals and yes…I hoped it sounded plausible at least.**

**So only two more chapters to go…I never thought I would finish this story. Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing and everything! It means so much to me and the ending will be a bit different than the original FMA brotherhood one.**

**Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes made in this chapter. I can never catch all of it, it seems -_-**

***SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS* I plan to save two people who I thought didn't really deserve to die in the series, but you guys will cry when I kill someone else instead. (Well I cried when I outlined the next chapters) and it will be a bittersweet ending. **

**So please review and tell me how this chapter was and your thoughts on how the story will end. Thanks~**

**-Midnightmich**


	11. Ch 11 The Battle Begins and Ends

The Whirlwind Alchemist

**Goodness, it's been a while since I've updated huh? And so much has happened in the Naruto Manga that's it's like mind blowing! O_O And the latest chapter OMG it made me want to cry! T^T Back to the topic, there's good (or bad depending how you guys view it) news, this story is almost done! Only this chapter and an epilogue are left! Wow….I think this is my first story that I'll actually complete. :O Thank you for everyone who has read my story and favorite and alerted and everything! You guys made it possible for me to continue to write this story!**

**And I'm sorry if there's any Grammar mistakes, I always fail to catch those.**

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

**Blue Ranger: Thank you for the compliment. **** I'm sure you'll be able to come up with another story just as good (and you'll probably update it faster than me that's for sure)**

**Anne Elric: Thanks for your kind review. Don't worry I will continue it and it's almost at an end so everything will come to a full circle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_Where the hell am I?_

**Truth: **_**I am everyone**_

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"_Nothing can change the past Naruto," Shikamaru sighed heavily, "We couldn't do anything to prevent Miyuki from gaining the Rinnegan so now we have to do whatever we can to save Miyuki."_

"_So then we go to Central Command and kick Father's ass into the next century for messing with our family?" Mei growled out as she punched her right palm with her left fist._

"_We first help this Obito person along with Kakashi and Alphonse fight off King Bradley and then we'll find your mother." I said as I helped Winry up from her kneeling position. "And kill Father." I growled darkly as I gathered my scattered sand and summoned it back to my gourd. "Move out," I ordered and in a split second, we jumped onto the rooftops of the buildings and speed towards Central Command. _

_Just wait for us Miyuki, we won't lose you again._

* * *

_**Obito's POV (Right around when Miyuki is shot at with a Bazooka)**_

"MIYUKI!" I shouted into the earpiece as I heard the explosion go off and the absence of Miyuki's voice. Damn it she must be unconscious then! I gritted my teeth as I tried to escape the continuous fire that I was under to get to Miyuki, but I wouldn't be fast enough even if I escaped them.

"FIRE!" I heard someone in the earpiece shout and it couldn't be good news.

"MIYUKI!" I shouted along with Roy who heard the whole incident as well. Everything went in slow motion as I waited for the sound of bullets piercing the flesh, but to my surprise I only heard the bullets hitting something, muffling the sound.

_What the—could she have created a shield just in time? But wasn't she unconscious? _Before I could ask if Miyuki was ok, I heard her voice.

"No…no way…it—it can't be possible." She stuttered not making any sense.

"Miyuki what can't be!" I heard Roy's panicking voice on the other end, "Answer me! Miyuki! Miyuki! Damn it! Are you alright! Damn it Obito can't you do anything?!" Roy shouted to me this time. I grunted as I flipped into the air, avoiding oncoming bullets before answering him.

"As much as I want to, I can't! The Briggs soldiers aren't here just yet and I can't use any more of my chakra to send out a clone to help Miyuki and—"

"Miyuki?" An unfamiliar voice entered the Mic and Roy and I immediately closed our mouth and wondered who was with Miyuki and how this person knew her name. We didn't have to wait long.

"Gaara?" Miyuki's voice whispered into the mic and I froze in mid flip. Gaara…wasn't that her husband, but what was he doing here? As I continued to listen to the conversation I learned that Gaara was apparently alive and so were her brother and Kakashi…if that's true—

"Gaara…that's Miyuki's husband isn't it." Roy's voice echoed in the ear piece as I jolted back to reality and continued to dodge the bullets and attack the Central soldiers. I grunted a bit in pain as I bullet slightly pierced my skin. It wasn't a big wound so I could leave it untreated for now.

"Yeah…listen Roy—"

"There's nothing more to say Obito." Roy cut me off, his voice sounding a bit off from before. He sounded almost…hurt. "Miyuki's alright and what's more…she's back with her family again. I won't interfere with Miyuki anymore. Married women aren't my thing."

"Roy—"

"Oh and listen. I'm heading underground right now to see if we can find another way to Father. I'm sure there won't be service down there so don't bother contacting me. Make sure you tell Miyuki that as well."

"Hold on! You can't go and fight Father on your own! If you don't remember he has the power to take your Alchemy away! Even if you go with your team your guns will be useless!" I argued into the mic before shouting, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" and burned the ammunition trucks, blowing them into smithereens. "You're insane!"

"Well we have to do something and you can't stop us. Remember this is our country! We're not going to stand by and let other people save it for us—" Roy's voice suddenly cut off and it was replaced with static.

"Roy? Roy? Damn it Roy!" I growled out into the mic as I jumped down to the streets and began taking out the Central soldiers one by one, knocking them unconscious. "Where are those damn reinforcements?" I muttered before jumping back to avoid another barrage of bullets followed by more Central soldiers.

_As much as you would love to reunite with your family again, I'm going to need some help here though,_ I thought as I took out a kunai and threw it the closest soldier. Taking a deep breath I decided to try and see if I could get Miyuki's attention again.

"Hey Miyuki, hello! What's going on there? I heard you say Kakashi's name and Naruto's. What's going on?" I asked even though I had a vague idea what was happening… I really needed to sharpen my skills as a match maker…"Oi Miyuki!"

"O-oh sorry Obito." Miyuki apologized, "It's just…words can't describe how happy I am. My family, they're here Obito! They're here in Central city!"

"Obito?" I heard Kakashi's voice in the background and I couldn't help but smile. Even after all these years, I could still remember how he sounded like even if his voice is a lot deeper than it was during the Third Shinobi War. "You can't possible mean—"

"Wait does that mean the Kakashi-teme is there?! I want to talk to him!" I cried genuinely happy. I mean it isn't everyday you meet your long lost friend/rival. I had so many things to ask him and I wanted to know now despite being in a war for survival.

"In a while Obito, we still have to finish helping the Briggs soldiers hold back Central forces for Roy and Ed…speaking of Roy is he still on?" I winced as she mentioned Roy's name sounding guilty; anyone would be.

"Ah about that, while you were um…reuniting with your family he said to tell you that he was going underground and not to contact him since there's no service down there. So as of now we can't contact him or anything, it's just the two of us." I replied as I kept out the part where Roy sounded hurt after founding out about Miyuki's family reunion.

""Oh…I see…I hope he stays safe." I heard her awkwardly finish. "Anyways how are things on your end? Did the Briggs soldiers finally take the Central Command?" I side-kicked a solider before jumping into the air and throwing kunais at the rest of the soldiers which most failed to dodge.

"I'm almost done here. The Briggs soldiers should be coming here soon so I can leave my post and meet up with you later. From what I hear, I think the Briggs soldiers did so we have one thing less to worry about. I can't wait to meet your family in person though; they should be really interesting to meet! Especially mini-clone sensei!" I laughed as I remembered the picture Miyuki showed me of her brother and he looked practically like Minato-sensei!

"His name is Naruto." Miyuki laughed into the mic and I couldn't help but smile. However, the happy moment was gone when I felt a familiar, but deadly chakra signature nearby.

"Wait, hold on I think something's going on." I said seriously for once, my happy-go-lucky tone gone. As I activated my Sharingan I looked towards Central Command where the chakra signature was heading towards and I cursed as I identified the culprit.

_Damn it! How's it possible! Brenda told us he was dead damn it! How many times does it take to kill that damn Homunculus!_

"What Obito? What's going on?" Miyuki asked.

"Looks like that reunion with your family is going to have to wait." I growled as I saw the Briggs soldiers finally coming into my area. About damn time. Quickly I ran towards the men and gave them orders to push these men back while I would go to Central and take out Bradley once and for all. If he had the ultimate eye, then he was going to meet his match. "King Bradley is back and he's heading towards Central Command, I'm going over there to try and stop him. Those guys won't stand a chance against him. With my Sharingan…maybe we can bring him down." I said as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to catch up to the Homunculus.

"But Obito, you're not ready for him! He's probably about Jounin level or higher! You can't possibly take him on your own, even if you have the Sharingan! You don't have enough training to take him on just yet!" Miyuki shouted into the mic.

"Sorry Miyuki, but I have to do something, I can't let those men die at the hands of that bastard!" I growled before ripping off the ear piece and shoving it into one of my many pockets. "Not now, not ever." As I neared the building I took a soldier pill out of my coat pocket and quickly chewed the chakra pill; I was going to need it now more than ever. Once I felt a burst of chakra entering my chakra pathways, I activated my Sharingan once again and prepared myself for a battle of a lifetime. In less than thirty seconds, I ran out of rooftops and I jumped down onto the streets where Central Soldiers blocked my path. Not bothering with them, I rushed past them knocking a few off their feet and made my way towards the main entrance where the Central soldiers began to rushing towards.

"Well if I can't go through," I muttered as I momentarily stopped in front of the building, making my presence known, "Go over it." I pushed myself off the ground and flew straight over the soldiers and onto the weird diagonal roof entrance where I ran the rest of the way dodging the bullets of Central Soldiers. I glared angrily as I saw the Homunculus King Bradley take down a couple of Briggs soldiers and ran towards…wait what the hell? The other person had a similar chakra signature to a Homunculus, but yet at the same time it was familiar. He looked familiar too, he looked like the guy we helped back at that old abandon shack…Long…Lin…Ling! Yeah it was Ling! But why did he have Homunculus chakra in his system?

_Stop trying to think about that now! He's fighting against King Bradley so he should be on our side, if not…um….when we get to that crossroad we'll find out. _I thought as I took out a kunai, pumped more chakra into my legs, and sped up even more. _But right now, it's time to kick some Fuhrer's ass!_

"Need some help!" I shouted as I jumped over the concrete wall and rushed right towards the unsuspecting King Bradley with a Kunai ready. "Sorry I'm a bit late," I grunted as my kunai connected with the Homunculus's small knifes. "The hero always comes at the last moment." We stared into each other's eyes (or in my case my one eye) for a while as we each tried to push our weapons back.

_So that's what an Ouroboros Tattoo looks like_ I thought as I stared into his left disfigured eye where a tattoo of a dragon was. _And everyone thought he had just a missing eye._

"Interesting eye you have there, and just who are you?" The Homunculus asked as he tried to push me back. I smirked as I felt Ling's presence coming right behind me.

"Just a doctor with some mad ninja skills." I chuckled as I jumped over the homunculus and let Ling attack the Fuhrer.

"Captain! Captain Buccaneer!" I heard several soldier shout behind me as they lifted up a Briggs soldier who was missing an arm and bleeding quite a lot.

_Damn, he'll die if he doesn't get any medical treatment soon. But I have to help bring down this Homunculus….I'll have to use the Shadow Clone to help him. That'll deplete at least a third of my chakra so I'll have to use my moves carefully._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." I muttered as a cloud of smoke appeared next to me before it disappeared and an exact replica of me stood in its place. "You know what to do." I said as the clone nodded and rushed towards the injured solider. "Now, it's time to join the battle." I said as I took out another Kunai and charged at the duo.

"I see, you're from the same place Major Sabaku came from." King Bradley said as he pushed away Ling and charged towards me, two knives at the ready.

"Don't you dare call her as if she's one of your subordinates!" I growled out as I slashed at him, dodging the other knife before jumping back and tried to find an opening. "You damn Homunculus."

"Hey Obito right?" Ling said as he appeared next to me smiling, his eyes closed. "Nice of you to join." I blinked a couple of times as I registered the difference of attitude. Before he was almost bloodthirsty and now he was almost like me when I was younger, carefree almost.

"Yeah…wait." I shouted, "How is it that you have Homunculus chakra in you like King Bradley does?" I asked the Xing prince.

"Well," Ling started before he opening his squinty eyes revealing purple pupils and his homunculus chakra nearly doubled, "Let's just say that the prince and I made a deal." Ling smirked, his voice deeper than before.

"So…you're on our side?" Ling smirked as he looked at King Bradley who surprisingly stood there the entire time and didn't take the opportunity to attack us.

"No, I'm just here on personal reasons." His arms suddenly harden, turning a dark grey color and his nails turned into claws.

"If you're fighting him, then you can't be that bad." I smirked as I threw my right Kunai at the Homunculus before charging right after it. "A little help would be nice though."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I heard Ling shout as King Bradley deflected the knife and charged at me as well.

"Impressive," King Bradley said as he slashed at me multiple times without getting a scratch on me. "Not many people can fully dodge my attacks."

"You're not the only one with the special eye," I panted as I flipped backwards to dodge his attack. "Ling!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He shouted as he charged and continued to attack the Homunculus.

_It's only because of the Sharingan that I can predict his movements and be able to dodge them. However, the speed, that's going to be the end of me if I don't come up with a way to counter his attacks instead of dodging them._

"They're sending more troops up the shaft!" A soldier cried as tearing my view away from the fighting.

"Now of all times?!" I muttered before opening answering him, "My clone should—" I felt a presence behind me and with my Sharingan I could see a ghostly figure of a hand holding a knife aiming for my chest. "Fuck!" I shouted as I ducked and rolled out of the way from the Homunculus attack. However, before I could jump away he was onto me again, stabbing and slashing at me.

"As much as I would have loved to fight Greed one on one, you're the bigger threat I need to get rid of." He glared as I blocked his attack with my own kunai.

"Well then," Ling shouted as he jumped above me, heading straight towards the Homunculus, "It'll be two on one then!" Quickly pushing chakra into my arms, I pushed the Homunculus back letting Ling have an opening before I rushed to the right side of the Homunculus and attack simultaneously with Ling.

"It's been a while since I actually had to fight." He sighed before block both of our hits, "Let's see if I still can take you out quickly."

_Damn it,_ I glared at the homunculus as he pushed the both of us back before charging at me. _He's able to block both our attacks easily, maybe Miyuki was right. I might need some help bringing him down._

"Some help?" I shouted as I continued to dodge the Homunculus's attack, not even getting a shot in. "Ah!" I shouted in pain as I felt him stab my abdomen before I slashed at his arm, forcing him to let go of the knife imbedded in my flesh.

"Getting tired are we?" He said before charging at me again. I rolled out of the way and jumped back as Ling took over in the attacks.

"Not even." I panted as I took out the knife—luckily it wasn't embedded that deep—and charged at him, aiming at kick at his head while Ling distracted him. However, before I could land the hit, the Fuehrer slashed at Ling forcing him to jump backwards in my general direction causing the both of us to collide in midair. In slow motion I saw the Homunculus running towards us, knife at the ready, preparing to slash at the both of us and there wasn't much we could do.

_Damn it, this is going to be very painful._ I thought as I slowly tried to protect myself from the attack. However, before he could land his hit, a black figured appeared behind him and the Fuehrer turned around and focused his attention on the newcomer giving Ling and I time to jump back and escape.

"Who the hell—" I panted as I took the time to catch my breath before the black figured jumped to the right side of Ling and I could finally get a good look at him. With gray spiky hair and a moustache, the old man wore a ninja like outfit and welded a Kanta.

"Nice moves Old Man." Ling said as he smirked at him. "You really saved my ass—"

"Our asses." I muttered before smiling cheekily at him. "But thanks Ojji, really appreciative."

"You're welcome." He said in a scratchy voice giving me a slight smirk before frowning. "I wasn't trying to save your ass; I was merely protecting the Young Lord's body." He said, I'm assuming, to Ling.

"It's the same ass."

"Your sickening Chi is raiding from the Prince's body, although it helped me locate you." The old man said as he stared at the Homunculus in front not acknowledging Ling's previous statement.

_Wait chi? Does he mean chakra? Wait then that means—_

"Why don't you tell me who me we're fighting? Especially since neither of us could land a scratch on him."

"Fuehrer King Bradley." I said as I took another chakra pill out from my pouch and munched on it before placing a hand on my wound and began healing it. Might as well since we're not fighting at the moment. The old man gasped in surprise before he stood up straight.

"Well, this is the first time I ever laid eyes on him," He suddenly held his Kanta in a tight grip that it began to tremble in his hand as he glared intensely at the Fuehrer. "So now I know what the bastard who took my granddaughters arm looks like!" He snarled before charging at him.

"Hey hold it Ojji!" I shouted as I ran after him, "He's not someone you can take on your own like that!" I shouted as I took out another Kunai and blocked his attacks while the old man and Ling tried to land a hit on him.

_Damn, with three people, he's still able to hold his own._ I thought as I jumped back and let the other two attack him. _Well then, it's time for the big guns then._

"Ojji, Ling out of the way!" I shouted as weaved through several hand signs before drawing in a deep breath. _Fire style: Fire Breath Jutsu!_ As I released my breath, a hot jet of fire rushed out of my mouth and straight towards the Homunculus.

_I'd like to see you dodge that!_ I thought as I released my jutsu as I saw the flames engulf the Fuehrer. _Huh, what the—_

"Impressive." The Fuehrer said as I sliced through the flame and ran straight at me, "But not good enough."

"KUSO!" I yelled as I quickly took out a kunai to block the attack. Ling quickly came on his right side and began swiping his claws at him. "How hard is it to just get a scratch on you damn it!" I shouted as I swung my kunai at him. Before my kunai could even reach his face, I couldn't move my kunai any further and realized that he managed to use the tip of his knife to stop my kunai.

_Of fuck this can't be good._ I thought as he thrust the knife out of my hand and kicked me towards Ling, colliding with him again. As the both of us landed on the floor he used my kunai and one of his own knifes to pin our coats down, preventing us from moving as he charged at the Old Man.

"Ojji!" I shouted as I saw the Homunculus use the same trick on the old man to trade weapons and began gaining the upper hand as he used the Kanta. "Damn it. Stupid coat! Stupid Homunculus!" I growled out as I pulled on my coat to try and get out of it before I gave up and began taking the coat off instead.

"It's impressive how fast you can move," I heard the Homunculus say, snapping my attention back towards the fight and my eyes widen as I saw him less than a foot away from the old man. "You're even older than I am; however, this is as old as you're going to get."

_Damn it! I won't make it in time! _I thought as I stared helplessly, _NO OLD MAN!_ As the Fuehrer followed through with his attack, a silver figure jumped behind the old man and pulled him back as the armor cracked jumping a couple feet away from the homunculus.

"Sorry we're late." A familiar voice said as the silver figure came to a stop and gave me a clear view of him. "It's a habit I picked up from an old friend of mine." Kakashi said as he stared uninterested at the Fuehrer while supporting the Old man who despite have a deep wound, it wasn't not life threatening at the moment unless it went untreated. "Alphonse, he needs medical attention." A boy around the age of fifteen with violet hair jumped from the side of the building and landed next to Kakashi.

"Hai." Alphonse said as he took the old man from Kakashi's arm and jumped back to where my clone was slowly healing the Captain and laid the Old Man down and began medical ninjutsu on him.

"Kakashi?" I asked as I took off my coat, revealing my dark blue muscle tank top. Kakashi turned his attention to me and gave me an eye smile, something I thought I would never see on his face.

"Obito-kun…it's been a while hasn't it?" I smiled as I took in his familiar appearance, he still had that damn mask on and his hair was still gravity defying. Only his forehead protector was slanted to cover his left eye, most likely where I gave him my Sharingan.

"Yeah it has."

"Another shinobi I take it?" The Homunculus asked as he faced Kakashi, looking uninterested. "I guess we didn't do a good job in eliminating the ninja if your kind keeps popping up."

"So you were behind the attack in Konoha then and the one in Suna too." Kakashi growled out, his one eye narrowing in anger.

"Yes I was."

"Well then, at least we know the person responsible for the death of the people close to us." Kakashi nearly snarled as he lifted his headband and closed his right eye as the Sharingan stared right at the Homunculus. "Obito, I could use some assistant if you don't mind." I smirked as I took out a kunai, twirling it before grabbing it firmly in my hand.

"Not at all. Ling go to your Old Man, we'll take it from here." I said as I looked down at the Xing Prince who glared at me.

"Hey, who do you think—"

"You're a prince right? That means you'll inherit the throne in your country one day. You can't die here, I won't allow a kid like you to. So just stay back and let us handle it." I smiled cheekily at him before charging at the Homunculus backside as Kakashi rushed forward.

Despite not fighting for several years, it seemed that my body still remembered the teamwork that Minato Sensei drilled into us as I fought side by side with Kakashi. When he would engage King Bradley, I would take the opportunity to attack his unguarded side and also provide an opening for Kakashi as well. And even though Bradley was better with a sword, Kakashi still managed to keep up with him in speed and power.

"Obito I'll need an opening." Kakashi said as the both of us jumped back to avoid another set of attack from the Homunculus who actually sported several small cuts from Kakashi's kunais.

"Chidori?" I asked as I saw Kakashi lift up his right arm and lighting erupted from his own hand, the lighting chirping loudly.

"You helped me perfect the move." Kakashi said as he eye smiled at me before turning his attention back to the Homunculus who charged at us. "Incoming."

"Already on it!" I shouted, smiling as I charged at the Homunculus before falling back and used my legs to force his arms apart before they could swing down at Kakashi who jumped over me and thrust his right hand at the Fuehrer's head.

"Chidori!" The Fuehrer grunted in pain as Kakashi slashed and electrocuted his left eye, managing to dodge at the last minute saving his head from the full force of the attack. Quickly, he kicked at me stomach before jumping back to distance himself from us.

"Damn it, he still managed to dodge." I muttered as I jumped back up—a little sore from the kick—and stood several feet away from Kakashi as we inspected the Homunculus as he clutched his left eye.

_At least he can't use that eye to predict our movements anymore. But that doesn't mean he'll be easy to take down. We'll have to—what the hell. _ I thought as I felt a huge chakra surge throughout the city and looked at the sky as I saw blue lightening showering the sky in almost a perfect circle. _That can't be a good sign, I hope Miyuki is safe wherever she is—_

"OBITO!" Kakashi shouted snapping me out of my thoughts as I saw the Fuehrer inches away from myself glaring at me harshly.

"Troublesome Ninjas, no one has ever landed a hit on me until the two of you came. But I can still take you down." I jumped back not before I realized that I had jumped into the edge of the wall and had nowhere else to go. I looked back and saw a flash of silver before I ducked without a second too soon as his Kanta sliced the brick wall above me destroying it in seconds.

_An opening!_ I thought as I saw the Homunculus wide open for an attack and quickly I aimed for a punch towards his head, but as I lunged forward he brought his knee up and slammed it into my stomach sending me flying towards the hole in the wall. However, I quickly grabbed his arm and with all my strength threw him over as well before letting go. Bad luck seemed to be on my side as the Homunculus grabbed my wrist and held on as I used my left hand to grab a hold on the wall.

"Damn it." I growled out as I looked down below me where the water undulated as the rubble fell into it. "It can never be easy can it? Let go of me damn it." I snarled as I tried to swing him off. As I tried to swing him off, the brick my hand was holding onto began to come loose.

_I really do have bad luck don't I? _I sighed as the weight helped the brick to come out of its holding. As the brick fell out, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed my hand before I could start falling. I smiled as I saw Kakashi on the other end.

"Thanks Kakashi, but could you give me a hand in getting rid of him?" I asked as I felt King Bradley tighten his grip on my wrist.

"Of course." In a puff of smoke, another Kakashi appeared with a Kunai in his hand and began walking leisurely down on the wall towards the Fuehrer. "You caused a lot of trouble to Miyuki and her family. They'll be glad that they have to worry about one less Homunculus." And in a blink of an eye Kakashi plunged the Kunai towards his heart, but at the last second he let go of my wrist and the Kunai hit above his heart not killing him instantly. As he fell though, he threw his Kanta towards me, but luckily the Kakashi clone deflected it and the both of us watched as he fell into the water below certain that he would not survive.

I sighed in relief as I stopped the chakra flow into my eye and smiled at Kakashi who helped me up.

"So…you're still alive." Kakashi said as he placed his headband over his Sharingan and opened his right eye that closed once he opened his Sharingan. "We have a lot to catch up it seems."

"Yeah a hell of a lot of stuff to catch up on."

"Kakashi Sensei, are you alright?" The violet hair boy from earlier shouted as another masked figure sat next to him as he healed the Old Man.

"Mah, I'm alright." Kakashi chuckled as he gave the boy an eye smile. "And the Old Man?" Alphonse smiled as he gave him a thumb up.

"He'll live." I sighed in relief; at least we were able to save one person—

"Captain! You're alive! A Briggs soldier cried, turning my attention to the other wounded soldier. I smiled as my clone helped the Captain sit up before it disappeared. I clutched my head as I received its memories and also received the chakra exhaustion.

"Oh fuck." I muttered as my knees went weak and I began falling, but Kakashi quickly held me up. "That was more than I thought."

"Rest for now Obito." Kakashi smiled as he walked the both of us over to the Alphonse kid who strangely had a small resemblance to Minato sensei now that we got closer to him. "Alphonse, make sure he doesn't try to get up." The kid smiled as he took me out of Kakashi's arm.

"Don't worry I will."

"I can still fight." I grumbled tiredly as Alphonse laid me down. "I can…."

"Just rest for now Obito-san." Alphonse said as he voice began to grow deep and his figure became blurred. "Kakashi and Ling-san will take care of the rest."

_Rest? _I thought sleepily as I saw turned my head towards Kakashi who was talking to Ling who was talking to the Captain before they gave each other a nod and walked towards the door. Ling's arm and body hardened and turned dark grey leaving his head unprotected and Kakashi lifted his headband once again and took out a kunai.

_Man…I wanted to still help._ I sighed as I closed my eyes and tried to relax my body._ I just hope that Miyuki's ok though. I can't help shake the feeling that something big is going to happen though._

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

_Where am I? _I thought as my eyes began adjusting to the white light. I tried to move my arms but to my horror the black arms were still wrapped tightly around me. _Is this…the portal of Truth?_ _It has to be, it feels exactly the same! _I shouted in my head as I saw small pictures fly past by me at high speeds. Before I could think of anything else, the arms wrapped around me tugged me further towards the portal and I screamed as everything became white again and my body disintegrated once more.

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted as my body began constructing itself back together and I could see that I was high above a dark room. A couple of feet in front of me I could see Ed and Izumi leaning over an unconscious metal Alphonse. As I fell down, black ropes wrapped themselves around me and pulled me away from the three before I could even touch the floor. "What they fuck!" I shouted as the ropes turned me upside down and held me above a black figure with eyes decorating it's body and inside of him was Hoenheim.

"Miyuki!" Izumi shouted as her and Ed turned their attention towards me.

"One…two…three…four…five of you are here." The creature said smiling as he took a step closer towards. "We're still missing one. I wonder…perhaps the sixth is being created as we speak."

"What is that thing!?" Izumi cried as she glared at the creature below me. "It's a monster."

"Hoenheim!" Ed shouted as he took notice of him in the creature's stomach. "Miyuki!"

"Damn it let us go!" I growled as I struggled against the ropes.

"I can't do that especially since you're a very special sacrifice." The monster smirked as the ropes tightened their hold on me, nearly squeezing me to death. "Since I can't have you escaping, I need to make sure you stay right where you are." I screamed in pain as the ropes created spikes that pierced my flesh, sending blood down to the floor.

"Damn it! Miyuki! What the hell do you want from us!" Ed shouted angrily. "Just what the hell are you?!"

"It's the copy of me." Hoenheim grunted as he struggled to speak. "You might know him better as the homunculus called Father."

_This is father!? How couldn't I sense that?_ I thought painfully as the spikes continued their way into my flesh. _This can't end well. I need to get out of these ropes fast!_

"You're saying that this is the bearded bastard?!" Edward shouted, almost growling.

"Yes that's right. I destroyed the leatherback he was—hmmmhm." Before Hoenheim could finish, Father pulled Hoenheim further into his stomach that his body was no longer visible.

"Enough, I warned you to keep your mouth closed and now greetings to the four of you." He smiled evilly as he shook the ropes that held me causing the spikes to dig deeper into my skin. "My pretty scarifies. Welcome to my castle, please everyone may yourselves at home."

"How about you let us go instead you bastard!" I growled out through clenched teeth as I saw Izumi and Ed shift themselves into a defensive stance. Before any of them could make a move though, a transmutation circle appeared above them and as lightening lashed out a familiar body fell through and landed near Ed and Izumi.

"ROY!" I screamed, struggling even harder to get out of the ropes.

_Substitution it is then!_ I thought as I found a tube lying around near Ed and focused my chakra to switch with the object.

"Not so fast." Father chuckled as he squeezed even tighter and wrapped a non-spiked rope around my throat suffocating me. "I can't have you performing ninjutsu not when it's so close."

_Kuso_ I thought as I struggled to breathe, _Roy! Please be alright!_

"I** b**r**o**u**g**h**t **h**i**m **t**o **y**o**u.**" A childish but sinister voice said to my right. As I turned my head to see the new comer my eyes widen in disbelief. "H**e**'s **o**u**r **s**i**x**t**h."

_Selim! Damn it why is he here?! What did he do to Roy?!_

"I wish we could say that makes all five of the required sacrifices but Alphonse Elric has not arrive yet."

_Hasn't arrived yet? What could he mean by that? Wait…I can't feel any chakra coming from the armor! Does that mean he's dead?! No! He's not he can't be. He can't be._

"Colonel, are you ok? Say something!" Ed shouted to the Fire Alchemist as he slowly rose up groaning in pain.

"Fullmetal? Where are we?"

"The bearded guy's hideout. Now what happened? What did they do to you?"

"I was flung into a strange place." Roy began still hunched over, "Into a gateway of some sort."

_Gateway! No can't possible…he wouldn't! But he doesn't seem to have anything taken away from him._ I thought as panic entered my system.

"The portal! That means something was taken from you." Ed shouted as he began checking Roy for any missing limbs. "But your arms and legs are still here."

"Fullmetal I don't know how you expect to see my condition when it's this dark in here. And where's Miyuki? I could have sworn I heard her yell."

My eyes began to water as I finally realized what the gate had taken away from him…..his eye sight.

_No…Roy, not you. Not you too._

"It's all dark and pitch black. The lights…where are the lights?" Roy tried to stand up and walk but without his ability to see, he fell forward.

"R-r-oy." I gasped out as tears fell down my cheek. "R-ro-y"

"A**h **s**o **y**o**u **c**a**n**'t **s**e**e **t**h**e**n.**" Selim said with little interest. "**T**h**a**t**'s** g**o**o**d. W**e'**v**e **f**o**u**n**d** y**o**u**r** a**b**i**l**i**t**y **t**o be problematic in the past. You're by far the most troublesome of the state alchemist we've dealt with. It's fair to say that you had this coming." Selim said, his voice sounding less sinister as I noticed a piece of his cheek falling out. He must be getting weaker, not that I could do anything to take advantage of that.

"B-bas-s-tar-ds." I choked out, glared harshly at them despite the pain erupting from my entire body.

"You preformed it? Human transmutation?!" Ed asked a bit harshly.

"Of course not!" Roy said defending himself. "You'd think I would willingly do such a thing?"

_Then how the hell did he lose his eyesight!_ I screamed in my head as I waited for the homunculus to answer.

"It's true, he didn't. We had to force him to open the portal. It all worked out in the end, now the colonel's meddling and troublesome flame alchemy will present no more problems for us."

_Problems! I'll give you a problem you have to worry about!_ I shouted in my head as I channeled the chakra into my eyes, transforming them into the Rinnegan. _SHINRA TENSEI!_ I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt the spikes forcefully leave my flesh and the rope around my neck vanished. I took the moment to quickly jump away from Father and once I landed on the ground I began sprinting towards the four alchemists.

"Miyuki behind you!" Izumi shouted as I felt a presence behind me. I looked back and saw a shadow figure with eyes that Father held speeding towards me.

_Wind style: Drilling Air Projectiles!_ Taking a deep breath I stored up chakra in my throat before releasing it all in a large air sphere that shot towards the shadow. Both collided in midair and caused a miniature explosion. I landed several feet away from the group and panted heavily as I tried to sense if I had gotten the enemy.

"Perhaps you're the most troublesome here." Father's voice said behind me, shocking me.

_How did he get right behind me without me noticing him!_ I thought as I tried to jump away, but before I could even take a step, a shadow came out of nowhere and stabbed me in the stomach. I coughed up blood as it threw me further from the group and the same ropes from earlier once again wrapped themselves around me and held me in a vice like gripe.

"No Miyuki—"

"What happened? What's going on?" Roy asked frantically, "Why's Miyuki here!?"

"Perhaps we should move on with the plan, after all I don't want her to escaping right in the middle." Father said as he lifted the ropes so that I hung right above him. I moaned in pain as the ropes agitated the wounds my body sported. "Truth can be a cruel thing. The two brothers who wanted to feel their mother's warmth once more. Their attempt to bring the dead back to life cost one of them the leg which he stood and the only family he had left. The other lost his entire body to have it replaced with a suit of armor that can feel nothing. The woman who sought to bring back her only baby was given the body that would never bear children again. The man who hoped to change his nation had his eyesight taken from him and now he can no longer see his future. And then the woman who would do anything to protect her family has no way to go back to them and lost them forever." Father chuckled as he described the reasons why we had lost what was precious to us.

"B-bas…stard." I groaned painfully.

"Humans who dare to play God must pay a steep price for their arrogance. That is the way of the universe, the natural order imposed by the thing you worship. That is truth—"

"I don't think so!" Ed shouted angrily. "If he had done so willingly like we did, that would be one thing. But to force someone to participate in human transmutation against his will and then steal his eyesight, you think that's justified! That isn't a truth I'm willing to accept!" Edward roared at father who merely smiled at him when all of a sudden the roof exploded and rubble fell down along with another person. Through my nearly closed eyes I could see the figure of a small girl landing right next to the elder Elric brother.

"May Chang!" Edward cried out in surprise while Father looked up at the ceiling frowning a bit.

"And now my lovely home has a gaping hole in it. How dare you girl." May merely glared at him.

"He may be different now but there's no mistaking it, he's the one behind all of this—Ms. Sabaku!" May cried out as she saw my bloody state. "And Alphonse! What happened?!" She cried as she looked between the both of us in worry.

"Miyuki tried escaping and Father and Pride gave her a beating." Edward muttered as he looked at me with concern. "As for Alphonse, I don't know. He won't wake up."

"Alphonse, wake up please! We need your help please wake up Alphonse!" May cried as she slowly made her way to the unconscious boy.

_Will Alphonse ever wake up though? _I thought as I looked at May crying over the boy. _Will he—_ Suddenly the armor shook to life and I could hear Alphonse gasping deeply as he sat up.

"Alphonse!" Edward cried as he ran towards his brother's side.

"Nii-san, Teacher, May, you're—" Alphonse gasped as he looked in my general direction. "Miyuki!"

"And now…all five are here." Father smiled deviously as the ropes that wrapped around me slowly began piercing my wounds again.

"Hey don't think that because you got us here mean that you've won. We aren't going to sit back and let you sacrifice us."

"Your words do nothing to alter your fate. No, none of you will be leaving. Escaping is futile; you're already deep within my stomach." May suddenly stepped forward and glared hard at the man.

"Envy told me that you're immortal." Father said nothing. "So you're not denying it? That's all I need. I'll handle this one Alphonse." The brothers gasped in surprise.

"What not on your own!" Alphonse cried. "He's too powerful."

"It's fine, he can't control my Alkahestry." May argued.

"Even if he binds our Alchemy, you shouldn't fight him on your own. We can help."

"I'll be alright, just keep the smaller Homunculus out of my way." May growled out determined to take him down.

"No—don't..t-too—p-p-ower..ful." I choked out as Father lowered me so that I was at his height but still looking at the group.

"Even though I really don't even need her to fight you," Father began as I suddenly felt his chakra began entering me. "I'll need to get used to her body though."

_Wait body? What does he mean—NO NOT LIKE THAT!_ I frantically thought as I struggled even harder to get out but at that moment the ropes turned into spikes and pierced my entire body. Everyone stood still for a moment as they saw black spikes exiting my body and watched as pints of blood gushed down to the floor below me. I opened my mouth to scream but all that came out was blood.

"MIYUKI!" Edward, Alphonse, May, and Izumi cried out as the spikes suddenly began forcing its way into my body, forcing the philosopher stone into me, healing me but also forcing Father's soul into me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I felt his sinister chakra force it's why into mine and began taking over. His entire body had already fused inside my wounds, releasing Hoenheim, and red lightening danced around my body as the philosopher stone ripped my flesh, healed it, and repeated the process over again, just like Ling. "AHHHHHHHHHH"

"MIYUKI NO!"

_NO this can't be happening!_ I screamed in my head as I felt thousands of different chakras entering my body, over flooding my own chakra pathways ripping them open. _I can't be fusing with him! I have to fight him I have to resist him!_

"_**You cannot resist me girl"**_I heard Father's voice laugh in my head as I was pulled away from my conscious and into my mindscape where thousands of souls screamed and screeched, pulling me with them as well. I looked above and to my horror I saw Father smiling evilly down on me with the Rinnegan eyes. "_**This body now belongs to me".**_

_NO! NOOOO! NOOOO!" _ I yelled as I felt my soul slowly becoming weak and drifting away from my main body slipping away into the sea of souls. _NO! I can't…I…can't…..Gaara…I'm…sorry…so…..sorry._ And with that last thought, I became one of the many souls drifting around in Father's body or now known as mine.

* * *

_**Third POV**_

"Miyuki!" Everyone shouted as Miyuki gave out one last scream of pain before the red lightning around her body ceased. Now that they could see Miyuki's body properly they saw that her Automail leg was torn off as flesh and bone replaced her once lost leg and all her injuries prior healed as well. Her hair grew out, almost chest length, and now it had blond highlights in it. Miyuki slowly began rising up, groaning a bit in pain, but not once did he lift her head up.

"Miyuki! What's going on?! What's happening!" Roy cried out as he could not see what was happening to her. A small chuckle escaped from Miyuki's lips as she slowly lifted her head up. The group tensed up as they saw their friend glaring at them with golden eyes before they turned into Rinnegan.

"Miyuki no longer exists." Miyuki's, along with father's voice, said sounding much sinister as Father stared at the group with his newly acquired eyes. "She is now one of the many souls inside my body, powering up this body." Father smiled as he looked down in his new body and flexed his hands. "With this body, I can easily acquire the power to become God."

"You bastard!" Edward snarled as he slammed his palms down and spiked quickly hurled towards the newly powered Father.

"Weak." Father said as he simply held out his hand and forced the spikes to stop in their paths. "Fighting me in this new body is futile.

"Well what about me?" Hoenheim said as several spikes shot up from the ground and headed straight towards father.

"Really Hoenheim, do you really think you can take me on? Have you ever taken on a shinobi before?" Father smirked before disappearing in flash and appearing right behind Hoenheim. "They really can get the job done." Father's hand glowed bright blue before plunging straight into Hoenheim chest.

"What the hell!" Ed cried as he saw his father fall to the floor clutching at his chest as red lightning danced crossed his wound and healed it.

"So fast." Alphonse gasped along with May.

"I can't have you interrupting my plans so you'll have to be put down for now." Miyuki said as she pointed her hand at the wounded blond before blocks of wood came and surrounded Hoenheim wrapping around him tightly. "Don't bother trying to get out, it's sucking out your…chakra," Miyuki smirked as she saw Hoenheim fall to his knees gasping for breath, "making it hard to even escape."

"Hoenheim! Damn it Miyuki fight him, I know you can!" Edward shouted angrily as he could do nothing but look at his friend helplessly.

"As I said Miyuki no longer exists." Father said as he stood up straighter and smirked evilly at the occupants in the room. "I do. And now," Father glared at May before lifting his right hand so that his palm faced the Xing Princess. "To get rid of extra baggage."

"May run!" Alphonse yelled as he and Ed simultaneously slammed their palms down and created a wall between her and the Miyuki/father. However, the wall crumbled as powerful winds ripped though the wall and into the Elric brothers and May.

"I have no need for your presence and since you're a nuisance you have to be eliminated."

"Little girl watch out!" Izumi cried as she saw Father disappear and appear right behind the young Xing girl.

"NO MAY!" Alphonse cried as Father punched May's chest with a flat palm. At first nothing seemed to have happened to May before she coughed up blood and fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"What an interesting technique, perhaps the Shinobi aren't as worthless as I thought." Father said as he looked down at the gasping girl. "But time to end this—"

"Leave her alone!" Alphonse shouted as he, Ed, and Izumi shot projectiles at her.

"Really haven't you learned anything?!" Father laughed as he held out his hand and repelled the first couple of projectiles. When the second round came, Father frowned momentarily as he had to jump back to avoid the last several hits.

_Father jumped back? _Ed thought in surprised as he saw Father in Miyuki's body jump back several feet instead of repelling the projectiles. _Then that must mean that power is only for a limited time!_

Once father jumped back to his original spot, Alphonse quickly hurried to May as she slowly used Alkahestry to heal her wounds.

"May, are you alright?!" Alphonse cried as his armor clanked as he kneeled down beside her. May gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine Alphonse."

Father looked up at the ceiling and clicked his tongue. "It looks like time is upon us. Oh well," Father looked down and smirked as he raised both hands out. "Time to gather around children." Faster than any of the alchemist could react, all of their body lurched forwards before they sped towards Father and landed hard onto the floor. All of them landed on the floor with a loud thud and as they tried to get up, they realized something was pushing against them, making it impossible to move even an inch.

"What—what the hell is this?" Roy grunted as he struggled to move. "I can't move."

"Not only can I repel, but I can also attract things to me." Father smiled as he saw all of his sacrifices in a circle around him/her. "It's time to put you to work my sacrifices."

"This planet of ours, have you ever considered the possibility that it might be in fact a life force? Actually it would be more accurate to refer to it as a vast nerves system. One that retained it's every memory since its beginning and has witness the universe unfold. Just think of the massive quantity of information that such a system would hold. But even a better question, how much power could one gain if they opened that system's gateway. Have you ever considered that? Think about it." Father smirked. "And now that I have you here gathered I shall use you as sacrifices to open the planet's gateway!" Father laughed as he looked at the surprised and shocked looks from the sacrifices.

"That's a pretty good plan Pops or should I say Mom now?" Ling's voice smirked as he jumped behind Father and prepared to strike at him.

"Where did he come from!?" Selim cried in surprise as Ling clawed through Miyuki's face, sending pints of blood gashing everywhere.

"Hope you don't mind me using it for myself. This world will finally belong to me—what the hell!" Ling shouted out in surprise as the blood spilt earlier suddenly vanished into smoke and the rest of Father's new body began to fade in and out of existence.

"Did he get him?" Ed whispered as he too looked surprised at the trick before the area around him began to fade in and out, looking different than before.

"Did we just teleport?" Izumi asked as the fading stopped seconds later and they found themselves in a new location, not far from where they were before. In fact it looked like they were near his chair that Father liked to sit at.

"Genjutsu." Father replied with a smirk as he saw Ling look around in confusion. "It's an illusion that can trick most minds unless a shinobi knows how to expel at it. You were never really there; you just thought you were but not really. Now." Father began as he began to laugh hysterically, "The center of this world is right here!" Father slammed his palm down onto the table where red lightning shot out wildly and the alchemist screamed as eyes appeared on their bellies. "It's time!" and before the alchemist knew it, black substance poured out from the walls and began to fill up the small space. The country wide transmutation had begun.

* * *

"Dad. Do you feel that?" Winry asked as she stopped about three fourths to the Central building where Kakashi was supposedly at. "It's…it's—"

"Not natural." Gaara finished his daughter's sentence as he looked up at the darken sky for answers. The eclipse had started not long ago and it nearly looked like night despite it being about late in the afternoon.

"Something's going to happen." Shikamaru said as he tensed up as the ground beneath them started to shake. "Stay alert!" Gaara quickly surrounded the whole group with a thick string of sand preparing himself for anything before the street below them glowed bright red.

"That's not supposed to happen right!" Minato shouted as the eight of them jumped high into the air and landed on Gaara's sand as the red street grew in size.

"Look!" Naruto shouted as black hands slowly rose from the ground. "Those look like the hands that took Miyuki not too long ago!"

"Don't touch them!" Shikamaru screamed as he noticed people starting to fall down, gasping for air. "it looks like—like—" Shikamaru couldn't finish his sentence as it suddenly became difficult to breathe and he fell to his knees gasping.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata cried as she rushed to her fallen comrade.

"Dad—help—" Winry gasped as she too feel to her knees gasping for breath.

"Winry!" Mei cried along with her father as they rushed to her. "Hold on Winry—hold—hold on…" Mei muttered before she too fell down and gasped for breath.

"MEI! WINRY! Hinata what's happening to them!" Gaara shouted as he cradled his daughters gasping forms.

"It looks like those hands are absorbing…chakra…and…it's….its…..killing….." Hinata mumbled before she too fell into the same state as the girls and Shikamaru.

"Mom….no…." Minato muttered before he, Kiba, and Akamaru fell down sharing the same fate as the others.

"Hinata! Minato! Hey hold on!" Naruto cried as he held his family. "Gaara we have to….we have…to….get….out…"Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he gasped for air.

"Naru…to…" Gaara rasped out as he saw his friend pass out along with his family. As he looked around, he could see hundreds of bodies littering the streets as those hands took out the chakra from them, leaving them dead.

_It's only a matter of time before I join them._ Gaara thought as he lost control over his sand and the group fell on a nearby rooftop. As he and his family feel to the floor, Gaara kneeled over gasping for air as well. His vision became fuzzy as he felt the chakra inside his body leaving him. _So this is it,_ Gaara thought as he fell over and laid right next to his daughters who were struggling to stay alive. _This is where we die. I'm sorry, it looks like this is the end for us. I'm sorry Miyuki._ With one final breath, Gaara took one last look at his daughters only to see their chest still and their eyes wide with fright, before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

_**(AFTER FATHER GETS HIS POWERS AND YEAH THAT)**_

As the dust cleared away from Father's layer the five bodies of the alchemist laid scattered across the floor. Slowly each of them gain conscious and gradually rose up. Izumi coughed out dust that accumulated inside her lungs before checking her stomach to see if the eye was still there. To her relief it wasn't and the rest of the alchemist checked as well.

"Is everyone alright?" Roy asked as he stood and blindly looked around him trying to hear anything. "What happened?"

"You have done well, my faithful sacrifices." A more feminine voice said in the darkness and as the group turned around to the source, four of them gasped in surprise.

"You mean you've actually done it!" Hoenheim gasped in surprise as the dust finally lifted giving the group a clearer picture of the voice. Sitting in the stone chair leisurely was a young woman in her late teens early twenties with her left fist gently holding her face in place. Her hair was now more of a more golden color with red highlights and she smirked at her audience as her golden eye scanned the area. Her clothing had changed as well, instead of Miyuki's outfit that she created for this fight, the new father wore a one shoulder tube top and toga like white skirt.

"Yes, I've done what I set out to do. Acquire God."

"Acquire God! That's impossible!" Edward yelled out, glaring harshly at the new Homunculus.

"Unfortunately it is." Hoenheim growled out as he too glared at the Homunculus. "With a great amount of energy."

"Wait what energy—the Philosopher Stone!" Edward cried out in surprise.

"It can't be," Alphonse shakily said as May slowly walked towards his shaking figure. "Does that mean everyone we know was turned into a Philosopher Stone?"

"How many lives were sacrifice for this?" May asked even though her face showed she really didn't want to know the answer.

"Amestris is a large country; at least fifteen million people." Roy growled out as May gasped at the number.

"You bastard! First you take over Miyuki's body and now this! Damn you!" Edward screamed as he clapped his hands together and slammed them down but before any transmutation could occur, Miyuki/Father tapped his finger on his armrest and a large wave of wind blew around him and sealed off any Alchemy.

"Your alchemy will do you no good." Miyuki/Father said as she lazily stared at them before lifting her right palm and created a small fire ball with intense light that brightened the whole room with a golden color. "Farewell gentlemen"

"What are you—what's that!" Hoenheim exclaimed as he saw the fireball form.

"The power of God is now in my control. With that I can do anything, for instance I can create a sun right in the palm of my hand." Miyuki said as her eyes changed into a purple color with rings forming around her pupil, and steadily the miniature sun flew right in front of the group. "Shall I turn it's flame loose—" Miyuki/Father stopped in midsentence as she felt something thump inside her unnaturally, as if someone was rebelling against her.

"Your plan to obtain God is a flawed one. We plotted against you since the moment you set it into motion."Hoenheim growled out as Miyuki/Father felt the thumping again and glared at the golden haired man. "Over the many long years, I have performed calculations after calculations. I have arranged my own Philosopher Stones, the friends who long resided within me, in preparation of this very day!"

Miyuki/Father glared at him still before her eyes widen as the thumping inside grew larger and the time intervals between them began getting closer.

"So you've planted your Philosopher Stones, what of it. They are merely points, they will not activate without a circle. That's a basic rule of Alchemy." Miyuki/Father growled out.

"We do have a circle, it's one of enormous power and it can be self activated, even if something should happen to incapacitate me! The moon's shadow, cast over the world by the eclipse!" Hoenheim yelled out towards the end. Miyuki/Father clutched her chest as the thumping became more powerful than before and veins began forming distinctly over her body.

"Even now you still think you can stop me? You're a fool Hoenheim!" Miyuki/Father yelled as she raised her empty hand to the blond man.

"That's the very reason why I came back! It's time you remember your place dwarf in the flask and release all the souls and Miyuki from your clutch!" Hoenheim yelled as well as he braced himself for an attack. However, before Miyuki/father could attack, red Lighting shot down on her forcing her to release her hold on the sun and concentrate on maintaining her control over Miyuki's body. As the lightning died down everyone held their breath to see what would happen and a moment later, Miyuki/Father screamed once again as lighting shot out from her body and millions of souls erupted from her body fleeing from the lair and back to their original bodies.

* * *

All was still as the red souls flew above Central city before several thousand swooped down as they located their original bodies back. A group of very large red souls flew above a rooftop where the leaf and sand shinobi laid still before entering their bodies. For a moment nothing happened before Mei gasped aloud and began coughing back the air into her lungs. Soon the rest of her family followed suit, slowly getting up and helping each other out.

"Are—cough—okay?" Gaara asked his eldest daughter as she crawled to her sister and helped her up.

"I think—cough—so." She replied before looking around and saw that the civilians were recovering as well. "What just happened?"

"I think—cough—we all died." Shikamaru coughed out as he helped Kiba back onto his feet.

"That feeling though—cough—it wasn't—cough—natural." Minato rasped out as Hinata held her son.

"It was like…being trapped….imprisoned in a vortex of anguish." Naruto finished softly as he held his stomach where Kumra resided, still glad he could still feel the nine tail fox within him.

"To think…this Father had this ability to do such things. We have to get to Central Command now." Gaara said as he stood up and glared at the building where he felt the most sinister chakra radiating from. "Miyuki needs us more than ever."

"We have to meet up with Kakashi Sensei, Alphonse, and Obito-san though. The more help we have, the better chance we have taking Father down." Hinata said as she slowly rose up along with the rest of the group. Gaara nodded before muttering a soft 'scatter' and the team sped off the rooftops and headed towards Central. Prepared to face whatever there was.

* * *

"Did it work?" Edward asked as steam seeped through Miyuki/Father's skin once the souls had been released. Miyuki/Father hunched over in pain as she tried to keep the form of God with the Xerese Souls she had.

"Yes, the people of Amestris had their souls returned to their own bodies. And with nothing more than the souls of the Xeresans father already had, I doubt he can continue to hold the form which he calls God and possibly lose control over Miyuki's body as well." Suddenly Miyuki/Father crushed part of her armrest as she pulled herself up.

"I can always create another Stone! I am not through, there are more, billions of humans I can draw more energy from—ugh what?!" Miyuki father gasped as she clutched her head in pain. For a few moments Miyuki/father grunted loudly in pain before a familiar voice rang out from Miyuki/Father's mouth bringing a hopeful smile to the Alchemists.

"As if I'm going to let you, you damn Homunculus." Miyuki said as she regained some her control back. "It's time I got my body back don't you think?"

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV Moments before**_

_Pain, anguish, grief…that's all I hear and feel now._ I thought as I floated through the millions of souls crying out in pain. _And there's nothing I can do to get out of here._ Miyuki had tried previously to move her body, but for some reason nothing would work and she could only float on, listening to the screams and shouts of the Xeresan people. _If I can't do anything soon, I'll end up just like them_.

"Don't worry about it,"And almost childlike voice said as several souls in front of her parted away to reveal the voice. "I have a plan_"_ Miyuki's eyes widen in disbelief as she saw a miniature form of the nine-tailed fox, Kurama, smirking at her.

"Kurama! What are you doing here?" I asked as he made his way towards me. "How are you even in here? Did Naruto get caught in Father's plan?!"

"I'm not the Kurama that resides in Naruto." The fox said as he got closer to me, "I'm the Kurama that resides in you."

"Impossible! I may have your chakra but it's not enough for you to take a form—wha—" My mouth dropped in shock as Kurama's tails touched four more souls that swam by him and immediately got sucked through his tail, making him bigger than before. "Oh…so…you've taken the Xeresan souls and made them into chakra which gave you a physical form now huh."

"Learned it by accident when a soul brushed up against me and merged with me." Kurama said smiling as he wagged his new larger tails.

"You're almost like Father you realize that right?" I said sighing. Kurama growled in annoyance.

"I am nothing like that pathetic creature! I am merely using the souls in order to get you out. I'm sure they'd be better off within your body than fathers."

"How is that supposed to help me?" I asked as I felt a rush of more souls coming towards my way. Quickly Kurama wrapped himself around me and shielded me against the wave of more souls entering my body. "What the hell was that!" I shouted as more screams filled the void.

"The souls of the Amestris people. " Kurama answered as he careful tried to keep his tails away from the new souls. "They have entered the Homunculus's body." My eyes widen in shock as I saw all the new souls wiz by me, screaming and shouting, asking what was happening before another soul came by and collided with them.

"No…no it can't be….they can't be….oh my god! Kurama get us out of here!" I shouted, desperate to stop father now.

"At the moment, I can't do anything. With this many souls inside him, he's too powerful to even try to break out." Kurama growled out. "However, if these souls were to return back to their original bodies, the Homunculus would be at his weakest point in which—"

"We can break out." I finished smiling before frowning. "How do we know if the souls will be return though?"

"You'll just have to trust those Alchemists you befriended." Kurama said looking out above him. "So now…."

"We wait." I finished softly, looking on sadly at the souls swarming around the vortex inside my own body. Moments passed before we felt a pulse go through my body. At first I had thought nothing of it before it came again and twice as powerful as before. "What was that?" I asked Kurama, still wrapped around me.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that our time to break out will come soon." Kurama grinned as a third pulse flowed through my body stronger than the previous two combined. "Brace yourself!" No sooner than he said those words, a force almost like my shinra tensei, began pulling at the Amestris souls out of my body.

"The souls! They're being returned back to the Amestris people!" I shouted over the screams and shouts of the souls that flew past Kurama and I. "They did it!"

"Are you ready?" Kurama asked as he unwrapped most of his tails from me, leaving one that wrapped securely around my waist, before following the path of the Amestris souls.

"Hell yeah! Time to get my body back!" I smirked as we neared the exit of the vortex of souls.

"Now!" Kurama shouted as he merged with my body as I flew out of the vortex and back into my own mindscape where a younger version of Hoenheim stood, clutching his body as the souls left him.

"You have something of mine." I growled out, surprising the Homunculus. "And I want it back." Before he could even react, I was already on him and punched his face into a nearby wall.

"How..how did you—guah!" he cried out as I jump kicked him in the face sending him tumbling out of the room where he had full control of my body. Quickly, I sent out my own chakra back into my mindscape in hopes of getting back control and to my surprise I could feel my senses coming back.

"Yes, finally! I'm getting my body back!" I smiled as I poured more of my chakra into the mindscape before I was kicked down, sending me several feet away from the center.

"You think just because I lost some souls, you can take back control over your body? You're forgetting who you're dealing with girl." I glared angrily at him as I rolled over and charged at him.

"No, I know exactly who I'm dealing with Homunculus." I shouted as I pulled my first back and punched at his face. Father effortlessly dodged and sent a wave of chakra at me. I screamed in pain as the chakra threw me back several feet and burned my skin.

"It's time you go back where you belong and cease to exist." Father growled out as he walked calmly towards me. As he got within two feet, I quickly kicked swept kicked him and he fell down rather painfully.

"As if I'm going to let you, you damn Homunculus." I snarled as I flared my chakra throughout the mindscape giving me control back to my body as the Homunculus began having trouble taking back control. "It's time I get my body back don't you think?" The Homunculus screamed out in anger as he sent a wave of energy towards me but I merely smirked as I sent my own wave back at him. "GET OUT OF MY BODY!" My voice laced with Kumra's shouted as I felt a searing pain of being split in two. "GET OUT!" A white blinding light flooded my sight before I felt myself regaining back my body senses. I gasped in pain as I landed on the hard cold floor of Father's lair, red lighting dancing around my body. I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw Edward and Alphonse running towards me.

"Miyuki! Miyuki you're back!" Edward yelled as the brothers finally reached me and examined me. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"My right leg hurts like fuck." I moaned as my eyesight began to clear up. From the corner of my eye I could see steam coming from the chair where Father sat and grunts of pain and anger.

"Well, considering that you no longer have Automail, of course your new leg is going to hurt." Alphonse said as he helped me up.

"No Automail? But what—how—never mind." I groaned as I steadied myself on Alphonse metallic arm not before getting a look of myself on his armor. My hair had grown considerably and now was a more blonde color with red highlights. Not only that, but my outfit was different. I now sported a white one shoulder tube top but luckily I still had my pants and boots. "What's going on—"

"You—" Father growled out as veins bulged out from his body, "You took my souls." I looked up at Father to see a crazed look on his face before it turned into anger. "You took MY SOULS!" He shouted before he sent out a large but dense mass of energy towards me. My eyes widen in surprise but before it could even hit us, Hoenheim quickly stepped in front of us and deflected it upwards, causing it to explode high in the now brightening sky.

"Get behind me now!" Hoenheim shouted as Father shouted in anger once again and released another wave of energy towards our group. Wasting no time, Alphonse carried me back behind Hoenheim and back with the group as Hoenheim began blocking Father's attack. Once the attack collided a transmutation circle below us glowed blue and as we turned around, we saw May, despite her previous wounds, using Alkahestry to also help deflect Father's attack.

"May!" Alphonse shouted in surprise before May answered him back.

"Detecting and using the power that flows within the ground is what we Alkahestrists do! What's more, the greater the power the other side has, the greater the power I can use…LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" May cried as a larger blast of energy rushed towards us and quickly Hoenheim placed his hands in front to stop the attack.

"Hoenheim!" I cried as I saw his hands beginning to disintegrate.

"I don't have what it takes to fight his energy!" Hoenheim grunted as he slowly began slipping back.

"Try as hard as you can sir!" May cried out, "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Teacher, please hold onto Miyuki for a moment." Alphonse said as he carefully gave me to Izumi who was holding onto a blinded Roy. "I'm going to help Dad." And quickly he rushed off to Hoenheim and with the help of his brother, helped Hoenheim stay stead on his feet by pushing on his back.

"Miyuki! Are you alright?" Roy immediately asked once he could feel my arm. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, just weak kneed at the moment." I said as I clung onto Roy as I felt myself slowly loosing balance. "Father managed to posses me for a while and I got out, no big." I said brushing my hand across his cheek to reassure him I was fine since he couldn't see me face.

"Are you sure you're alright though?" Izumi asked this time. "The possession could have caused your body some strain."

"I'll be fine in a moment once I get my chakra reserves up and running again. Besides," I said as I saw Edward and Alphonse cheering on their father to hold on for a moment. "We're gonna need all the help we can once we find an opening."

"It's coming!" Hoenheim suddenly shouted surprising me for a moment before I felt a surge of chakra coming underneath us. Edward screamed as he and his brother momentarily let go of their father and clapped their hands together. In a flash the energy beneath us wiped out the sinister chakra that had once dominated the lair and a let in a flow of natural chakra making it possible to use transmutation again. Within seconds Edward and Al transmuted several piped that sped straight towards Father and caused him to stop his attack on us.

"How do you like that?" Edward smirked as he saw Father and Pride glaring angrily at us. "You're little thrown has been reduced to rubble. "And it's time for someone to put an end to all your damn posturing. So I'm going to take you down and the truth along with you!" Edward growled out as Izumi handed me to Roy and stepped out to help Edward and Al. With a battle cry, Edward, Al, and Izumi began transmuting left and right, attack Father with all kinds of weapons and at different angles in hopes of forcing Father to use up all his stone.

"Hey Roy do you think you have a good throw?" I grunted as I tried to reach for my scrolls that miraculously still stayed with me.

"What good will it do if I can't even see?" Roy muttered bitterly. I gave him a small chuckled as I managed to unroll a scroll and several dozen kunais with exploding tags came out from it.

"You're forgetting Roy, I still can see so I'll be your eyes. So can you throw knives?" I asked as I passed a kunai. I felt him grab and feel the kunai for a moment before smirking.

"Hughes taught me well enough. So where am I throwing this at?" He asked as he momentarily let me go and stood in a throwing position.

"Tilt your body just about a little under 45 degrees." I said as I saw Edward making cannons to throw projectiles at Father. "Now throw!" Roy grunted a bit as he expertly threw the kunai towards Father.

"Kai!" I shouted as the kunai came closer to Father and exploded right in front of this face. "Don't let up Roy! Continue throwing the kunais!" I yelled as I passed Roy several more.

"What the hell was that? I heard an explosion?" Roy asked as he continued to throw the deadly projectiles.

"Knives with exploding tags attached to them. You can stay they're kind of like grenades." I smiled as I continue to set off the tags.

"Keep it coming with all you got!" Hoenheim yelled as Father directed an energy attack at Ed which he shielded his son against. "Make him use his Philosopher Stone! He'll run out of energy!"

"Easier said than done!" I shouted back as I released another exploding tag upon Father.

"Here take this!" Izumi shouted as she transmuted a nearby pipe to attack Father as if it was a snake. However, it merely bounced off him and destroyed a part of a wall instead. A pot of boiling hot molten rose up next Father and a second later Greed appeared right behind Father smirking evilly.

"The sweet memories! That's exactly the tub I took a bath in! Now it's your turn Daddy!" Greed shouted out as he slammed a steam beam at Father which broke once it came in contact with Father's energy shield.

"Get out of the Greed!" Edward shouted as he slammed his palms down and directed his transmutation at the boiling molten causing it to tip over onto Father.

"Did it work?" I asked as I shakily stood up on my own trying to sense of Father had perish or not. As the Molten bubbled it suddenly parted away from the middle out Father calmly transmuted a pillar that sent him up. "You bastard!" I growled out as reached for a kunai, but before I could even throw one, a transmuted hand wrapped around me, forcing me away from Roy, and pulled me towards Father.

"MIYUKI!" Roy shouted as he rolled out of the way and tried to feel for my hand but it was too late, I was already speeding towards Father as he rose up from the lair. "MIYUKI!" He shouted along with everyone else down at Father's lair.

"ROY!" I shouted back as I tried to pull away from the hand.

"Your attempt to fight back is futile." Father growled out as I felt his hand on my neck, squeezing the air out of me. From the corner of my eyes I could see the several layers that had been blown up by the black energy mass from before and see all of our friends from before. I saw Riza's eyes widen as we passed her group but she couldn't do anything as we continue to rise up. "I will take back what is mine."

"Says who!" I choked out as I flared out my chakra that was surprisingly red once we reached the top of the building. Both of us flew apart as my chakra and his energy collided with each other. I coughed back air into my lungs as I finished rolling away from Father and as I sat up, I saw several Briggs soldiers pointing their gun at him. "No get away!" I shouted as I saw Father lift his hands up and forced the life source out of the soldiers. "NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed as I saw the men fall down dead, their eyes still wide from the sudden attack. With a sudden burst of energy I ran towards father, and with a battle cry aimed a chakra enforced punch to his face.

_No don't physically engage a battle with him! _Kumra's voice roared into my ear and in a split second changed my aim to hit the ground beside him.

_What the fuck do you mean by that? _I asked him as I jumped backwards to avoid another of Father's energy blast.

_You're technically a Homunculus now remember? I took those souls in order to get more chakra to help you out of Father's possession. If he gets a hold of you, he can force the small stone you have within yourself back into his own body and also take control over your body again._ Kumra explained and I frowned at his reasoning.

"So basically, I can't engage taijutsu with him huh. So let's try ninjutsu." Releasing a huge amount of chakra I called out, "WIND RELEASE: WIND DRAGON JUTSU!" Within seconds, the wind surrounding the building formed into a great dragon like figure with glowing gold eyes, releasing a mighty roar before it flew straight at Father. Once it crashed into Father's energy shield, the dragon exploded and sent a huge gust of wind towards several of the soldiers knocking them off their feet. "Did I get him?" I muttered to myself before I felt a surge of chakra underneath me. Quickly I jumped to the left just as a hand broke away from the ground and tried to grab me. However, the hand continued to follow me as I dodged it continuously.

"Damn it, it's not letting me get any time to plan an attack." I growled out, as I flipped into the air as I dodged his hand once again. "Let's see if you can spot the real me then. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted as clouds of white smoke appeared all around Father. For a moment Father stopped his attack and looked at the clones in anger before he sent out another energy blast that destroyed most of my clones.

"Damn you! Now you guys!" I shouted as a pair of clones snuck up behind Father each with a Rasengan in their hands.

"RASENGAN!" they shouted as the ball of chakra made contact with Father's shield and for a moment it looked like they were about to crack through until Father transmuted several spikes that pierced their body forcing them to disappear along with the Rasengan.

"Now it's time to take back what you took from me." Father calmly said as he turned towards the real me despite the number of clones that surrounded him. Quicker than I could anticipate ropes quickly rose up from the ground underneath me and quickly wrapped themselves around me. Before any of the clones could come to my aid, Father destroyed the remaining clones with simple spikes that pierced all of their bodies.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the ropes turned into spikes and ripped through my flesh once again trying to take over my body as it did before.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" A familiar voice shouted before I heard the same whirling sound of chakra. "RASENGAN!" A blur of orange flew past me and in a second destroyed the ropes that bound me. Once the ropes dissolved into nothing a rope of sand carefully but quickly wrapped itself around me and pulled me back over to the hole Father and I came through.

"Miyuki, are you alright?!" Gaara asked as he helped me up. "Hinata do you know how to use medical ninjutsu—"

"No need," I grunted as red lightning flashed over my wounds quickly sealing up my skin. "Part Homunculus now." Gaara's eyes widen along as Minato, Alphonse, Winry and Mei quickly rushed over.

"Mom/Auntie Miyuki—what—"

"Short version." I groaned as I slowly stood up and saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Kiba engaging with Father at the moment. "He possessed me, I managed to get control back, accidentally took some of his stone and now I'm part homunculus."

"So that's why your hair is more golden than orange." Minato said as I took a look at a loose strand. "Not to mention longer when we saw you almost an hour ago."

"So is this the Homunculus called Father?" Gaara asked as he glared at the man who blasted the three shinobi back. Quickly Gaara sent out his sand to catch them before they could hit the floor hard and brought them closer to us.

"Miyuki! You're ok!" Naruto cried happily as he saw me and tackled me to the floor. "I thought something had happened to you."

"Well, not entirely true but that's for another time. We have to fight against him." I said As Father turned around and glared harshly at us.

"Miyuki's right." Kakashi said as he pulled his headband up to reveal his Sharingan. "We need to deal with him first. Do you know what's he's capable of?" Kakashi sensei asked me but before I could say anything, I heard a familiar cry.

"Miyuki! You're alright!" Al shouted forcing our attention behind us. I smiled happily as I saw Hoenheim, Izumi, May and Al join us. "Thank goodness."

"I'm glad you're all aright too." I sighed as I winced at May's appearance. It pained me to see that I had injured her to that extent.

"Miyuki who are these people?" Gaara asked as both groups studied each other. The golden haired one has the same chakra as Father."

"It's alright Gaara, they're friends. That's Izumi Curtis, Hoenheim, Alphonse Elric, and May, all alchemist who want to bring down Father as well."

"She almost looks like you when you were younger onee-chan" I heard Winry whisper to her older sister who could say nothing as she looked at the Xing princess with shock.

"Hey you have my brother's name!" Minato smiled as placed his hands behind his head smiling at the armored alchemist. "And you look badass."

"Brother." Alphonse sighed at his brother antics but smiled nonetheless.

"What happened?" Hoenheim asked as he stepped forward and into our shinobi group.

"Father tried to get more stones by using the Briggs soldiers." I said as I pointed to the dead soldiers that I had failed to save. "And then he tried to posses me again. Luckily my family arrived just before anything could happen." I said turning around to glare at the Homunculus. "How dare you take their lives away like that!"

"What else are these pitiful and powerless humans good for?" Naruto gritted his teeth in anger by his response while Hoenheim merely sighed.

"You insist on treating humans as a lower life form, but don't you see only though them can a Philosopher Stone can be create. And only through a stone can a Homunculus arise, but what does a Homunculus produce? What do you create? Creation is all and you've done nothing but destroy. You may think you've reached a perfect state of being, but you've reached nothing but a dead end." Hoenheim growled out. For a moment Father said nothing and closed his eyes but once he opened them, I felt a spike in his chakra and when he smirked, I knew something bad was going to happen.

"I can create. Shall I produce some humans for you?"

"Humans?" Winry whispered aloud as we all wondered the same thing until his stomach exploded with red electricity and out came several mindless bodies, most likely from the Xerxes people. We all gasped in shock as the bodies cried and moaned in pain as they exited Father's body.

"What is this?" Gaara asked, wide eyed as the people began walking towards. "Is this the reanimation jutsu?"

"How could—how could anyone do such a thing?" Winry cried as Minato and Alphonse quickly stood protectively in front of her.

"How dare you." Naruto growled out as his fist curled up in anger. "How dare you mess with the souls of the dead! You'll pay for this!" Naruto growled out as he summoned a clone by his side to start up the Rasengan.

"No Naruto don't!" I shouted as Naruto quickly charged at Father, dodging all the reanimated people. Father merely smirked as he sent a transmuted hand to throw Naruto off course and he fell on the opposite side of us.

"NARUTO-KUN/DAD!" Hinata, Minato and Alphonse shouted as they saw Naruto land with a heavy thump.

"This is wrong," Hoenheim muttered as he saw all the people walking slowly towards him before shouting out, "DAMN YOU!" Father simply smirked before I felt a large rise in chakra coming from him.

_He's going to attack and it's going to be a big one!_ Kumra shouted in my head as I felt him channeling chakra into my eyes changing it so that it now used Preta Path. I pushed Gaara away from me and ran in front of Hoenheim who looked at me in surprise.

"EVERYONE BEHIND ME NOW!" I shouted as a blast of white energy came rushing towards us at impossible speeds. At the last second I managed to put my hands out in front of me and began absorbing the energy of the attack. However, with such large amounts of chakra it was only a matter of time before I lost control over Preta Path and the blast would hit the group full on.

"MOM!" Mei cried out as I cried out in pain as the Energy blast began burning up my hands.

"GAARA, KAKASHI AND ANYONE WHO CAN CREATE BARRIERS FIND ALL THE PEOPLE YOU CAN PROTECT AND SHIELD THEM NOW!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU MIYUKI!" Gaara shouted back as he took out his sand and shielded Winry, Mei, Izumi, Hinata Minato, both Alphonse and May.

"I'LL BE FINE—HURRY MY CONTROL WON'T LAST—AHHHHH!" I screamed as I lost control over the absorption of the energy blast and it tore right through me and towards me group. I heard everyone scream as the blast tore through Kakashi's Stone barrier and Gaara's sand shield and for a while I felt nothing but unbelievable pain as my vision went black.

* * *

_**Third's POV**_

For a while, nothing could be seen through the cloud of smoke as father's attack finished its course. All was still as the Briggs soldiers standing by wondered what had happened to their fellow comrades. In the cloud of dust a young Xing girl slowly gained conscious from the attack, injured badly by the blast. Her pet panda cooed at her, happy that she had survived but cried when the girl winced in pain.

"Shao mei, you're really alright." May whimpered happily as she turned and gave her panda a small smile despite being in pain. However as she looked in front of her she gasped at the sight of a badly damaged armored Alphonse. One of his arms had been torn half way and his body armor had cracked leaving a nice size whole where you could see the inside. One of his legs was destroyed and his helmet had several cracks in it.

"Alphonse!" May cried as she tried to reach the still Armor alchemist. For a moment Alphonse said nothing before life came back to the helmet and Alphonse quickly looked back.

"May! You're alive! Are you hurt?" He asked as he tried to stand up only to fall forward with a thud.

"Alphonse! Your body!"

"It's…alright." Another voice said causing May to look up. Her eyes widen in horror as she saw a girl with orange hair tied back into a low pony tail struggling to stand as her sand barrier started to crumble. "I…can…..trans….trans….mute his body…." The girl could no longer stand and fell to the floor with a thud and May could now see the damage her body had undergone. Her body was decorated with several burn marks, her clothes were ripped apart to the point where it could fall off her anytime, and blood dripped down from her forehead and chest.

"Winry!" another girl shouted out, causing May to turn her head to the right. She saw a girl with blazing red hair tied into low pig tails crawling to their position. "Winry! Don't you dare—cough—dare die…on me!" the girl gasped out as she continued her slow journey. She too sported injuries that looked life threatening and her outfit looked like tattered robes, but at the sight of her collapsed sister, Mei had somehow conjured some hidden strength to crawl over. "WINRY!" Mei shouted before collapsing just a couple of feet away from her. "WINRY PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!" May, not able to hold in her sadness any longer began crawling towards the fallen girl called Winry.

"May! Do you think you can heal her?" Al asked as May passed made her way towards the girl. "Please! She shielded us both!"

"Please!" the other girl cried as she overheard their conversation. "Please, help her. She's my little sister. I promised…I promised to protect her. Please." Mei cried as the Xing princess finally made it to the unconscious girl gasping for air as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll do what I can…but she'll need to see a real doctor soon." May said giving the red head a small pained smile as she got to work.

Several feet away from them laid the bodies of Kakashi Sensei, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru. All of them slowly regained conscious as they recovered from the attack. Kakashi had used his stone wall barrier to protect his group but it was rendered useless as the attack tore right through the wall and hit the group dead on.

"This is almost like the invasion of Pein." Shikamaru grunted as he sat up before wincing as he tried to put weight onto his leg. "I broke my leg again."

"At least you didn't break your wrist." Kiba groaned as he cradled his wounded hand to his chest. "What about you Kakashi sensei are you alright?"

"Probably a concussion and multiple bruises on my ribs." Kakashi said as he slowly got up to help his once students. "It looks like at least everyone made it somehow."

A couple dozen feet away from them, was Gaara's group. Gaara's sand managed to block most of the attack at first, but just like the rest, his shield crumbled and the group had took the hit. Gaara groaned as he sat up and inspected the people around him. Hinata was slowly regaining conscious, along with the woman named Izumi. Naruto's children however, still stayed unconscious. "Report." He rasped out as parts of his sand armor over his body began crumbling as well.

"Bruised rib, possible bone fracture, a hit to the head but it doesn't seem too serious." Hinata said, wincing as she tried to get up on her own.

"I'm fine," The Izumi woman said as she rose up to help Hinata up. "If you hadn't used your shield it would have probably been worse." Gaara nodded a 'you're welcome' to her before focusing his attention to Hinata's children. "How are they?"

"They should be fine, none of the wounds look life threatening," Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan to see if her boys were injured badly. "They're just unconscious." Gaara sighed in relief as he realized that the boys would still live to see another day before looking around for his wife. "Where's Miyuki? Have any of you seen Miyuki?"

"She took the full force of the attack didn't she?" Izumi provided as she took looked around as the dust began to clear up. "She should be ahead of us." Gaara quickly tried to stand up only to stumble in pain.

"Gaara you shouldn't push yourself." Hinata said as she reached out to Gaara and held him up.

"But Miyuki—MIYUKI!" Gaara shouted as he saw the still form of his wife laying beside a blonde haired boy with a metallic right arm. "MIYUKI!"

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"-YUKI!" I heard a muffle shout as I began to regain conscious. As I opened my eyes I saw nothing but dust and as I tried to move my head, I saw a blond haired boy laying right beside me.

_Blonde haired boy….EDWARD!_

"Edward." I croaked out as I rolled over, "Edward…are you alright?" Edward slowly groaned back to conscious and slowly pushed himself up.

"Miyuki! Are you alright?" he asked as he crawled over to me and helped me sit up. I winced in pain as red lightning danced around my skin once more and healed all my external and internal wounds.

"Yeah, it would have been worse if Hoenheim didn't get to me at the last second." I moaned as I struggled to stay upright before my eyes widen in realization. "Wait, Hoenheim!" I cried out as I looked behind me to see Hoenheim kneeling in a protective stance. His clothes were ripped at the arms and his nice dress vest was torn away leaving him only in his white dress shirt.

"Hey snap out of it!" Edward shouted to his father when Hoenheim didn't move. "Come on, let's—" Edward stopped in mid sentence as he noticed Father standing right behind him. His glowing red eyes glared at us before he slapped Hoenheim away from the both of us. Quickly I pushed myself in front of Edward and glared angrily at the Homunculus but I was too weak to shushin Edward and I out of harm's way.

"You're first." Father said as he raised his right hand and suddenly I felt my chakra being forced out of my body, as if he was taking my life force. I gurgled in pain as I tried to breathe and looked over to Edward and saw him in a similar predicament. I glared weakly as I saw red lighting dance on his fingertips, proof that he was controlling our life force.

_No, we can't die here, we just can't! Someone help—_

"TAKE THIS, RASENGAN!" My brother shouted from above before slamming his signature technique on the Homunculus surprising him. He shouted in pain as the chakra from the Rasengan grinded into his head and the force was so great that it caused Father to create a crater underneath him. With Father momentarily down, he had stopped trying to take our life force away and Edward and I regain back our breath.

"Your target is the man with blonde hair and red highlights. Make sure you don't shoot Fullmetal by mistake." I heard a man say before a chorus of men shouted 'right'. When I looked up I had saw that Briggs soldiers had surrounded us and were gathering weapons to fire at Father.

"Miyuki, are you alright?! Are you hurt?" Naruto asked as he created a clone to help Edward stand up and jumped out of harm's way. At that moment the Briggs men began firing their guns and bombs at Father who was standing up already.

"Yeah, a little worn down but I'm still up to fight." I smiled as I heard several bombs go off in Father's position. That should have done at least some damage…I hope. "Did you get—"

"The old man, yeah don't worry he's fine." Naruto said as the dust settled around us, but another Naruto appeared next to us holding a battle worn Hoenheim. "That should have done some damage."

"No, it didn't," Edward winced as Naruto jumped out of the smoke cloud and turned around to See Father. We had landed on the opposite side of my family and I could see how bad the blast injured them. It looked like the kids took the worst of it; Winry was on the ground breathing raggedly as May preformed Alkahestry on her. Mei looked at the two of them, with desperation but relief washed over her face as May finished her Alkahestry and smiled weakly at her direction.

Nearby, I saw Kakashi sensei standing up wearily and helping up Shikamaru who was favoring his left leg more than his right, he probably had a broken leg. Kiba was nursing his right wrist which from a distance looked red and swollen and I had to wince, Kiba probably broke it during the blast. At least Akamaru didn't look too injured; his fur was scorched in several places, a little blood near his forehead but other than that it looked like he had no broken bones and he helped his partner to safety. Next to them stood Izumi holding a weary looking Alphonse as he tried to stand up on his own, Next to him Minato looked around in bewilderment as he saw the damage Father had done to them. Hinata held a worried and a bit bruised Gaara as his eyes searched the area for someone. As his eyes landed on me, his face visibly relaxed and smiled softly at me. I gave him a soft smiled in return before turning my attention back to Naruto.

"What! Come, on that had to do something even a scratch!" Naruto cried as he looked towards Father to see if what Edward said was true.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass." I muttered as I heard Naruto suck in his breath as he saw Father lazily looking around before his eyes landed on us. Then, it turned into a glare as we saw dirt marks from his previous face plant from Naruto's Rasengan. I'm guess he wasn't happy that someone managed to do that enough of damage. With a wave of his arm, he sent a wave of energy towards us and we quickly jumped away to avoid getting injured again. "Naruto! Take Hoenheim somewhere safe until he can recover!" The clone holding Hoenheim nodded and jumped to several nearby Briggs soldiers and gave Hoenheim to them.

"I have a plan," I said as the Briggs soldiers began firing none stop at Father. "But we'll need Hinata for it."

"Why her though?" Naruto asked as he sent another clone to get the rest of the shinobi group.

"Father's power is based on the Philosopher Stone within him." I said wincing as I saw the cloud of smoke surrounding father and I knew none of it really made a difference. "In order to use the Philosopher Stone, he has to have a free flowing connection to the Stone. It's basically almost having a Buji inside of you and not only does it give you huge amounts of chakra it can also heal wounds in a matter of seconds. So if we can cut that flow for a moment—"

"Then it'll give us an opportunity to attack!" Edward finished as he understood what I mean. "But to stop someone's energy flow is impossible unless you know where to attack those points and you have to know how to close them."

"That's why we need Hinata-chan then huh!" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers as the rest of the non injured group arrived. "Where are the kids, and Shikamaru, and Kiba?"

"They're injured and can't battle at the moment." Kakashi sensei supplied as he stood next to Gaara who looked like he wanted nothing more to hug and kiss me but destroying Father was a priority. "So what's your plan Miyuki?"

"We need you to use your Gentle Fist on Father," I told Hinata who looked momentarily surprised.

"M-me?"

"It's the only way we can get a long enough opening to do some damage to Father." I explained, "If he can't use the Philosopher Stone then he can't deflect any of our attacks and he's vulnerable to injuries that if fatal enough we can take him down even easier."

"We'll have to create an opening for Hinata then." Gaara said as he summoned his sand wordlessly.

"That's not going to be easy." Edward said as he glared at Father. "He's going to know when you're attacking—"

"But he let his guard down while he was trying to create Philosopher Stones out of us." I said. "He can't protect himself and create a Philosopher Stone at the same time and that's when Hinata can strike."

"But who'll be the decoy?" Gaara asked as he glared at me saying with his eyes 'don't you dare volunteer for this, I can't risk losing you'

"I'll be the decoy!" Naruto said, "or better yet I'll use the Shadow Clone—"

"That won't work, a shadow clone life isn't even long enough to stall for Hinata. Once all the chakra disappears, the clone will poof out of existence and he'll focus back on deflecting." I sighed. "I'll be the decoy—"

"No." Gaara interrupted and I glared at him.

"Gaara this isn't time to argue! I have a small Philosopher Stone inside me which will give me time to survive Father's attack! That can be our only chance we have."

"And what if that doesn't happen? What if he manages to take your life force before Hinata can reach to him? I don't want to lose you again—"

"You won't!" I nearly shouted before calming myself down. "I thought I lost you and now that I found you again, I'm never letting you go again. I'll come back I promise." I whispered smiling softly at Gaara. Suddenly Kakashi gave a small cough turning our attention back to the group. "Oh sorry."

"So you'll act as the bait then?" Kakashi asked and I nodded.

"But we'll have to act as if we're attacking him. Otherwise he'll see through the plan."

"How sure are you that this is going to work?" Edward asked as he turned around to face Father.

"Um…60%?" I said uncertainly before turning around and prepared myself to attack. "But we can't let that—"

"How about we up the odds?" Roy's voice said behind me. I turned around sharply to see Roy, along with an injured Riza, and a slightly disoriented Obito standing next to Alex who was flexing his muscles. "Move out of the way, I'm burning this bastard to a crisp." Despite having his eyes closed, he was facing directly towards Father. He clapped his hands together before raising his right hand in front of him ready to snap. Next to him, Obito was going several hand signs for a fire jutsu.

"scatter." I said as I grabbed Edward and our group jumped out of the way just as Roy and Obito fired their attack on Father. The intense heat from the combined attack even reached us even though we several dozen feet away.

"Such intense fire." Hinata muttered as she used her arm to block the heat and bright light from the attack. I smiled softly as I saw Obito and Roy finish.

"Well, he is the Flame alchemist." From the corner of my eye I saw Gaara glare slightly at Roy before turning his attention back towards Father where he had consumed the fire and was glaring directly at us.

"LET'S MOVE!" I shouted before rushing towards Father.

"Right!"

* * *

Never had I felt such a rush before, well not since the Fourth Shinobi war where we were battling for our existence. This was a matter of life or death and this plan could not fail at any cost. Behind me, I heard Roy snap his fingers again and without looking back I jumped to the left to avoid the fire attack. Father merely raised his hand up and absorbed the attack into a small ball of fire before unleashing it back on Roy.

"Kakashi sensei!" I shouted before I heard him mutter.

"Water Style: Water Barrier Wall!" Steam soon flooded the area as the two attacks collided giving us a better advantage.

"Gaara, you and I will take him on the right, Naruto and Hinata on the left. For now don't engage in hand to hand combat or get too close. Just attack him and Hinata when you see him starting to take my life, make your move." Hinata nodded before running off with Naruto to take on Father's left.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gaara asked as we neared Father who was smirking at us.

"No, but with you….I'm sure nothing will go wrong." I smiled at him before taking a deep breath and stocked up on Chakra in my lungs.

_Wind Style: Wind Torpedo!_ As I released my breath, a large gust of wind flew out and formed into a nearly invisible torpedo that raced towards Father. As it collided with Father's shield, Gaara quickly summoned his sand above him and small bullets of sand pelted on Father's shield. The bullets that deflected off his shield quickly destroyed parts of the wall and nearly killed several Briggs soldiers if they weren't quick enough to dodge them.

Not letting Father have enough time to counter attack, Naruto and his clone quickly bombarded him with attacks, several had Rasengans while others had the Great Ball Rasengan. As Father focused his attention momentarily on Naruto, Hinata quickly attacked with her Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm from a distance that when it collided with Father's shield it momentarily fizzled before returning it back to its original state.

_So we're on the right track._ I thought as I jumped into the air and shot compressed air bullets at Father before dodging an arm that shot from the ground and tried to grab me. _Now we need Hinata to get closer._ As I landed on the ground, I saw a water Dragon collide against the Homunculus's shield but before any of our family could attack again the Briggs soldiers, Chimeras, Xing ninja, and the other Alchemist began attacking.

"Continue attacking! Don't give him any time to counter attack!" I heard Alex yell as he punched several spikes towards Father while the Chimera and Xing ninja quickly took this time to attack with needles and a grenade. I looked back and saw Obito running with Kakashi and perform another fire jutsu together with him.

"MIYUKI! WATCH OUT!" I heard Gaara yell and as I looked back, the hand I was dodging from earlier had caught up with me and collided with me, holding me in a tight grip.

_Don't fight._ I thought as I fought against my will to get out of the attack. _This can be our only chance!_ Father sent an Energy blast towards Gaara as he tried to come to my aid and I cried out his name as I saw Gaara land hard on the floor.

"You bastard!" I snarled as Father dragged me closer to him, stopping everybody in their tracks for a moment seeing they did not want to hit me.

"It's time I take back what belongs to me." He muttered before I felt the same sensation of my life being forced out of me. I cried out in agony as red lighting danced between us.

"HINATA!" I shouted hopping that she got the message and began her attack on Father.

"No one can help you now—"

"I don't think so." Hinata said confidently as she stood directly behind Father surprising him. However, before he could attack her, Hinata sprinted forward, with her Byakugan bulging fiercely at him.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" And with extract precision and intense speed, Hinata began attacking Father's Tenketsu forcing him let go of me. Quickly, Obito jumped behind me and pulled me out of harm's way as Hinata continued her vicious attack.

"Obito." I coughed out as we landed a safe distance. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's the least I can do since I'm not exactly up to par with you guys." Obito said as he flashed a smile. "And I still feel sore from fighting Wrath." He winced as he held his abdomen.

"We may need you soon. If we can roast him then that should make him use his Philosopher Stone real good." I smiled as I saw Hinata give one final blow to Father and amazingly Father stumbled back and coughed up blood. "Get ready Obito. Izumi!" I shouted to the black haired woman who merely smirked at me.

"Already on it!" She said as she clapped her hands together and created a large dome around a frantically healing Father.

"FIRE NOW!" I shouted as Roy, Kakashi and Obito unleashed their fire attacks on Father. Quickly I added some wind to the fire to make it even more intense and we could hear Father scream in agony as the fire was contain by the dome before it was destroy by the intensity.

"Did we get him?" I heard Edward ask several feet away from me.

_I hope we did, or at least made him very, VERY weak._ As the fire died down, all of us glared angrily at Father who, despite having his skin melted off in several places and was slowly healing itself, he still stood standing there.

"Apparently not as much as we would have liked." I growled before running towards father once again.

"Wait Miyuki!" Obito shouted but I didn't care. I wanted to see Father, dead. After all he has done, he deserves to die. However, before I could get even close to him I saw Greed jump from behind him, smirking as he punched him in the face.

"Maybe humans aren't able, but what about a Homunculus!" For a moment everyone stopped as we stared in amazement as Father's shield disappeared and Greed landed a solid hit on Father. However, on further inspection Greed's hand had lodged itself into Father's head.

"Wonderful, you're just in time Greed. What a dutiful son you are, as it happens I could use another Philosopher Stone. I'll be taking yours." Father smirked evilly as I saw veins budge out from Greed's arm. Greed yelled in agony as Father began draining his Philosopher Stone before suddenly Greed smirked at Father instead, surprising him.

"Good acting right? You can't take my Stone away without dropping your own barrier! Stupid Fool, I bet you never thought your Godly powers can be taken away did you!?" Greed laughed as I felt Greed's chakra suddenly pulling Father's Philosopher Stone out of him and into his body. "But you were wrong! They will be mine now."

_Idiot! You really think taking that damn Homunculus's stone is that easy?! If it was then Kurama would have taken all of it! The last thing we need is a stronger Father._ I thought as I raced towards Greed as I felt Father taking back Greed's Stone slowly.

"IDIOT!" I shouted as I got close enough to Father to punch him. However, he transmuted a wall to block my attack. "Are you trying to make him stronger!?" I jumped back as the wall blasted away and nearly took me with it. Edward also tried to attack Father as well, but his attack was blocked. From the corner of my eye I could see Izumi and Alex rushing towards Father, probably to engage in taijutsu.

_If we can get Hinata back here again, we might do some damage._ I thought as I continued to punch and kick at Father hoping that his shield would crumble away soon.

"Never knew you were handy with swords." I smiled as I saw Izumi transmute two swords and began stabbing at Father while Greed still hung on.

"Well, you learn a thing or two while traveling." Izumi smiled as she continued her attack.

"Miyuki out of the way." I heard Gaara shout before noticing a large cloud of sand over Father.

"Time to go." I said quickly grabbing Izumi and jumping back to avoid the attack. As soon as we cleared the area, Gaara's sand fell on top of Father before wrapping tightly around Father's shield.

"SAND BURIAL." Gaara snarled as he closed his right hand into a fist and forced the sand to constrict tighter around Father's shield. For a moment nothing happened before red lighting began dancing around the sand as if it was trying to repair itself.

"It's working!" I shouted back before rushing towards Father, along with Edward, clapping my hands together to transmute several whirlwinds to finish it off. "Just a little—" suddenly deep inside the constricting sand sphere, there was a shout of agony and for a moment I thought it was Greed's before Gaara's shield was blasted away by a large energy backlash. Edward and I took the hit and were sent a couple feet back along with Greed. As we landed heavily on the floor, I turned and saw Edward's right Automail arm had been destroyed. However, Edward didn't seem to care much about his lost arm because he rushed towards Father once again and continued to attack him using kicks instead of punches. Izumi and Alex quickly backed up Ed and continued to punch Father's shield hoping to get through it.

"Hey you ok?" Obito asked as he landed right next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we don't do something about that shield we'll never get through. We need Hinata's Gentle Fist again but I highly doubt Father is going to fall for the same trick twice. We need a new—" I looked up just in time to see Father blocking one of Edward's kicks with his hand instead of using his Philosopher Stone. "Or not." I smiled before creating a Rasengan in my right palm. "We can end this now!" I growled as I rushed forward once again intent on destroying Father once and for all, and I could see Hinata, Kakashi, Naruto, and Gaara following my example and rushed towards Father with an attack. However, as we got closer to him, the chakra inside Father flashed violently inside him causing Father to hunch over in pain as black smoke came from his mouth.

_This can't be good—_ Suddenly red lighting danced around Father's form as his chakra flared out of control and before we could even realize the danger, Father fell down on all fours and a huge blast of energy came rushing towards us. Everyone screamed in agony as they were forcefully pushed away by the energy blast that nearly destroyed Central Command's rooftop.

* * *

"Oh that fucking hurt." I groaned as I felt the last of the Philosopher Stone fade away as it healed most of my wounds. "At least I'm not a homunculus any more. Is everyone alright?" I asked, sitting up and looking behind me. My breath stopped for a moment as I saw nearly everyone lying motionless on the ground spotting several bloodied wounds. To my right, I saw my two girls along with May, struggling to get up behind a legless and nearly torsoless armored Alphonse who I'm guessing was protecting them. In the center the alchemists and shinobi laid scattered across the rooftop with no intention of regaining conscious soon. Near my right I saw Hoenheim body slowly repair itself with the Philosopher Stone but his body had taken too much hits to get up again. And to the far right I saw Edward gritting his teeth in pain as a nail from part of a root piece pierced his left arm, trapping him there.

"A stone!" I heard Father wheeze out as he frantically looked around the area looking for a living person to make a stone out of. Just as his eyes were about to land on me, he stopped on Ed's trapped form and began walking towards him.

"No," I muttered eyed eye as Father began closing in on him. "No…not him you DAMN FUCKING BASTARD!" I shouted, jumping up and ran towards Father despite my wounds throbbing painfully. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed as I clapped my hands together and thrust my palms forward sending a vortex of wind straight at him. Father screamed as he was thrown into the air and I quickly followed.

"You have done fucking enough! It's time to end this right now!" I growled as I punched Father continuously in mid air. "It's OVER!" I snarled as I powered Chakra into my newly restored right leg, ignoring the pain that came with it (probably since it's been nearly a year since I used chakra in that leg) and kicked him back down to the rooftop of Central Command. Father landed solidly on the floor creating a nice size crater. Father didn't move and I smiled as began flying back down with a Rasengan ready in my hand. However, once I was nearly ten feet away from him, I heard Edward cry out,

"MIYUKI WATCH OUT!" I looked at Edward to see his eyes widen, scared for my wellbeing but before I could wonder what he meant, a huge spike came from the right piercing through my chest and stopping me in mid air. All was silent as I slowly extinguished the Rasengan in my hand and coughed up a huge amount of blood. I looked down below me to see Father smirking evilly before my body was thrown off towards the side. The spike left a hole in my torso and as Father recalled it back, the wound began to bleed out heavily. I said nothing as I felt the life inside of me slowly disappearing, leaving my body just as quick as my blood was leaving my body. I turned over to my right to see Edward's shocked face staring at me. I gave him a weak smile as my eye sight began to fade away as well and just before I lost all consciousness, I heard a shrill scream.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

* * *

_**Winry's POV**_

_Ugh what just hit me? I remember joining up with Mom….that Homunculus dude summoning dead people…and then…..a flash of white light before I left like I was crushed by a giant toad summon…..WAIT MEI!_

"Mei!" I weakly rasped out as I opened my eyes and tried to survey my surroundings. I grunted in pain as I felt my body protest against moving.

_No I have to get up. Our parents need all the help—_

"Winry-chan! Thank kami you're alright." I heard my older sister groan to my left. As I turned my body around I saw the doppelganger Mei also trying to get up. "Thank you Alphonse-san for protecting us." I looked at her in confusion before turning my head to the right as saw the armored boy laying on his side shielding us from the blast…wait…wasn't it me that shielded him?

"It's nothing, I'm just glad all of you are alright." Alphonse said as his armor began cracking.

"Alphonse! Your armor!" Little May cried as she looked at the armored boy with worry. I gave her a small smiled as I painfully and slowly got up.

"Don't worry, sis knows a thing or two about Alchemy and she can patch him up just right."

"That's if I get this wrist fixed." Mei muttered as she held her left hand tenderly against her chest. "Do you mind—"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" we heard our Mother shout turning our attention over to her voice. We looked over and saw our a little worn out mother rushing towards Father before she thrusted her palm out sending huge vortex of wind at him. As father was thrown into the air, Mother quickly followed suit, punching Father as fast as she could. "It's OVER!" She yelled once again as she sent a kick on Father's stomach causing him to fly down to the ground and once he reached ground level, the impact of the kick caused him to create a crater.

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" I smiled as I saw my mom preparing a Rasengan in her hand to finish him off.

"She's actually going to finish off that bastard." Mei smiled as she saw Mom getting closer to Father. "It's going to be over—"

"MIYUKI WATCH OUT!" We heard the boy with blonde hair that was missing his right arm and his left arm had been penetrated by a nail making him unable to go anywhere shout. Quickly we looked back over to our Mother and to our horror a large spike came from the ground and pierced Mom's right side, going through her entire torso. We said nothing as our eyes widen in horror as Mom coughed up alarming amounts of blood before Father threw her towards the blonde boy who also shared our same facial expression.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!" I screamed in horror as I saw her eye loose the little life it had in them.

"Miyuki…" Alphonse quickly cried as he craned his helmet to see our mom.

"She can't be…no…not now…she can't…she just…" Mei merely looked on ahead unable to comprehend what just happened.

"YOU DAMN FUCKING BASTARD!" I shouted as I got up and ran towards Father who was now beginning to walk towards the blonde haired boy.

"WINRY NO DON'T!" I heard my sister shout out behind me but I was in no way going to listen to her now. I blinked away my tears as I began nearing Father and once I was in striking distance I clapped my hands together and transmuted several spikes to attack Father.

"YOU BASTARD!" I cried as I continue to pelt Father with spike after spike before resorting to my own sand. "YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE AND DID!" raising my right hand, my sand quickly floated above Father's head before sending down pressured sand bullets.

"WINRY BEHIND YOU!" Mei shouted. I turned my head and my eyes widen in horror as a spike came from behind.

_Shit I can't dodge it—_

"FANG OVER FANG!" Uncle Kiba's voice shouted as two grey and white torpedo crashed into the spike.

"Wha—Uncle Kiba—"

"Move it!" Uncle Shikamaru's voice shouted from behind the Briggs soldiers. "I can't hold him in this position forever." Closer inspection I saw several Shadows holding down Father as he struggled to break free. Minato and Alphonse quickly rushed to our position and gave me a small smile.

"Leave it to us now Winry, go and take care of Auntie Miyuki." Minato said before charging towards Father.

"He's right, go we can handle this." Alphonse said as well before taking after his brother.

"Stay out of the fight, we got this pup." Kiba smirked at me, despite his right wrist swelling significantly enough to cause anyone pain. "Come on Akamaru! Let's show this bastard what we got!" Akamaru barked happily before the pair of them went to back up Minato and Alphonse as Father broke free of Shikamaru's trap. Upon closer inspection, it looked like Father had gain some strength back and that didn't broad too well with me, but I couldn't dwell on that fact for long. Mom needed my help fast. Quickly I ran towards the blonde haired boy and my bleeding mother.

"Mom, Mom! Please be ok, please be ok." I shakily muttered as I kneeled down to her side and saw all the blood spreading out from underneath her. "So much blood…" I mumbled as I poured chakra into my hands, making them glow a green color, and placed them on my mother's wounds.

"She's….you know she's not—" I glared angrily at the blonde boy as he tried to convince my worst fear.

"Shut up! You don't know—I can still save her! I can!" I cried as tears ran down my face. "She's my Mom…she can't die…not here…"

"WINRY/BROTHER!" Several voices cried turning our attention back to the fight. Both of us gasped in shock as we saw Father standing a few feet away from us, glaring angrily.

"A STONE I NEED A STONE!"

"WINRY GET OUT OF THERE!" Mei shouted as she tried to stand up. From the corner of my eye I saw my Father and the rest beginning to regain conscious and stared in horror as they saw the both of us in Father's path. I was about to jump out of the way before the same voice from before shout again,

"BROTHER!" I looked behind me and saw the blonde boy struggling to get out.

_Damn I can't just leave him! But I don't have enough to time for an attack!_ Blinking away my tears I quickly stood up protectively in front of the blonde boy and glared harshly at Father who held his hand up, ready to take our chakra…our souls.

"Wha—"

"Mom died protecting you…" I said to the boy stuttering behind me. "And so I will too."

"WINRY!" Dad shouted as I saw red lighting begin to form from Father's hand. I also saw several kunai race towards us but I paid no attention them.

_Mom…it looks like I'll be joining you soon._ I closed my eyes as I saw blue lighting dance around the both of us as the boy behind me yelled

"AL NO!"

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Back here huh…I thought I would be in a black abyss." I muttered aloud as I looked around the familiar white room I had come across nearly a year ago.

"_**I didn't expect to see you back so soon.**_" Truth said behind me.

"Yeah, dying does that to you." I sighed as I turned around and looked at the white human figure. "So now what? Where do I go? Back to my own world where my death god will decide what to do to me or am I still stuck here and bound to your rules?" Truth gave me a foxy smile.

"_**Right to the point. Well, you're a special case, you can decide where you want to go.**_" Suddenly two doors appeared simultaneously behind Truth. "_**Stay here and become part of Truth as everyone does at their end or go home and face your world's God.**_"

"Well, can I have a couple of minutes to decide?" I whispered looking down at my bloodied and worn out boots. "It's…being dead…it takes a while to get used to being dead."

"_**Take all the time you need.**_" Truth muttered before disappearing into nothingness.

"Miyuki?" a strained voice called behind me. "Is that really you?" I slowly turned around and saw a long blonde haired boy sitting down cross legged seeing that he couldn't really stand, not with all his bones showing. However, before I could ask who he was, I recognized his golden eyes and soft voice even though it was deeper.

"Alphonse? You're—what—would you like some company until your brother returns?" I asked smiling softly as I realized what Alphonse had done to get here. Alphonse gave me a surprised look.

"How did you know—"

"What else could you have done to end up here?" I said taking a seat next to him. "Something must have happened that placed Ed's life in danger in order for you to give up your body." I smiled as I put a strand of blonde and orange hair behind my ear.

"How can you be so calm when you know you're dead?" Alphonse suddenly asked before blushing, "I mean sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out—"

"No it's fine." I chuckled softly. "It's a reasonable question. The only reason why I'm calm is because I've always known I was going to die one day. A ninja's life is short so we have to expect that we might die on any mission. I'm not happy about it, I mean I missed my girls childhood and I won't be there when they grow up, but….it's part of life. At least I can see my Mom, Dad, ero-sennin, and everyone that passed away before me. That's something to look forward to."

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't be." I interrupted him giving him a small smile. "I lived a long enough life…well long in a ninja's life. You deserve to live, you're only what fourteen? Sixteen? Probably the same age as my girls, you still have much left to live for."

"But it's not fair that you've died before us!" Alphonse argued. "You deserve to live as well."

"Life's not fair Alphonse, I'm sure you know this already." I mumbled. "It's just how life is…" a couple of seconds of silence passed between us before I spoke once again. "So…what are you going to do when Edward brings your body back?" I asked. Alphonse gave me a small smile.

"Try Winry's apple pie, that's pretty high on my list."

"Oh yeah…I remember you telling me that…I can't believe it's been that long." I smiled as I remembered the memory. "Will you visit her right after this?"

"I'm not sure, I think Brother would like to wait a while for me to get back my strength."

"That sounds reasonable….wait do you hear that?" I asked as I heard crackling noise coming a couple feet in front of us.

"Yeah…it's Brother!" Alphonse cried as a grey door appeared in front before disintegrating revealing Edward with his actual right arm.

"Go on then." I told Alphonse as I helped him up. "Your time here is done."

"Miyuki," Edward muttered as he gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry—"

"Don't be." I said stepping backwards, slowly disappearing on my own, having already decided where I wanted to rest. "Just take care of your brother, you too Alphonse. "

"Is there anything you like us to tell to your family?" Alphonse asked as he held onto his brother for support seeing that his legs couldn't hold him up for long.

"Tell them…I love them and that I'll always be in their hearts." I said, tears slowly came out of my eyes, as Alphonse and Edward began walking towards the light from Alphonse's door. "Thank you and…" the door closed behind them and now I was forever alone in this blank white world. "good-bye."

"_**Have you chosen?**_" Truth asked as it came behind me.

"You already know the answer." I said drying away my own set of tears before turning to face the white faceless figure.

"_**Then it's time to—"**_

"I'd like a moment to speak with my wife if you don't mind." Gaara voice suddenly echoed throughout the room. Quickly turning around, I saw Gaara standing behind me giving me a soft smile. "Miyuki—"

"Gaara!" I cried jumping into his arms and crying heavily into his chest. "I don't—how—you're dead as well?"

"I'll explain later." Gaara muttered as he tilted my chin up and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "For now…let's just enjoy the moment we have together until we must part."

"_**Very well Mr. Sabaku**_" Truth said startling me, "_**I'll give you five minutes after all, your death god hates to wait.**_"With that said, Truth once again disappeared, leaving Gaara and I alone.

"Well…I guess it's over…Father was defeated wasn't he?" I asked as I leaned into Gaara feeling safe and warm.

"Yes…by the efforts of both our daughters and the blonde boy called Edward." Gaara muttered, placing his head on top of mine.

"Well, the younger generation is supposed to surpass the older one so I can't say I'm too surprised. I only wish I could see what kind of shinobi they would grow up to be…and see what Edward would do now he has no reason to be in the military anymore. And I also wonder how Roy will cope with the loss of his eyesight." I muttered the last part mostly to myself.

"Roy…does he mean something to you?" Gaara suddenly asked surprising me.

"What do you—"

"You must have been lonely here. You thought you lost everyone didn't you? And Roy…he helped you, made you feel loved didn't he?" Gaara said grabbing my chin lightly and made me look at him. Suddenly the guilt that had been eating at me the moment I was reunited with Gaara came back with full force, making me nauseous.

"I—I—yes." I said giving into the truth. "He…reminded me of you. Albeit, he did have a different personality from you but he…you had to look underneath all the bad to see the good in him." I sighed, leaning back into his chest. "Just like when I first met you."

"I see…." Gaara muttered before returning to the same position we were in before.

"Besides…none of that matters…I'll be dead, he'll continue on living, and you'll be with me—"

"Not quite" Gaara said interrupting me and confusing me at the same time.

"What do you mean not quite? We're both dead—right?"

"Miyuki…I want you to know that I've always loved you and whenever you're happy, I'm happy. So if another man brings you happiness then it's fine with me." Quickly I pushed myself out of Gaara's arm and stood at arm's length away from him in order to get a better view of his face to see if I could figure out what was going on from his facial expression…nothing.

"Gaara what are you talking about? You're not making any sense! You're—you're—" Gaara quickly pulled me closer to him and gave me a long and passionate kiss.

"Remember Miyuki," Gaara softly said as we finally pulled away. "I will always love you…and I'll be with you no matter what."

"_**Time's up Mr. Sabaku. Well, it's been nice seeing the both of you, not many people surprise me as much as you did. Have a good life Mrs. Sabaku and Mr. Sabaku, your death god awaits.**_" Truth said as suddenly an invisible forced force the two of us apart and forced us towards different doors.

"Gaara! I love you! I always remember you!" I screamed as tears trickled down my face.

"I love you too Miyuki, take care." Gaara said as he shed a couple of tears before a bright light blinded me.

"—om—Mom! Hey she's waking up!" a muffled voiced echoed through my ears as I began to regain the conscious I lost when the white light blinded me. "Mom! Can you hear me! It's Winry your daughter! Please open your eyes!"

_Winry? Wait does that mean she's dead? No…that can't be right. She said I was waking up…but waking up from what?_ I asked myself as I tried to open my eyes. As I cracked both of them open, I could see a blur of orange and red looking down upon me before my vision began to solidify

"Wha—Winry—Mei?" I groaned as I tried to move my body but found it rather stiff. "What's—what happened? Where am I?"

"MOM!" Mei cried as she suddenly latched onto me. "We thought we lost you! If Dad hadn't done his medical ninjutsu, you might have been dead!"

_Wait medical ninjutsu?_

"Dad really surprised us," Winry suddenly added, looking relieved. "The jutsu took a lot out of him, so much that he actually passed out, Uncle Naruto's with him now. He should be up soon so don't worry." Winry smiled but I could not feel her happiness. Inside my mind was beginning to panic as I began to piece together everything.

"_We thought we lost you"_

"_If Dad hadn't done his medical Ninjutsu—"_

"_The Jutsu took a lot out of him that he actually passed out—"_

"_Miyuki…I want you to know that I've always loved you and whenever you're happy, I'm happy. So if another man brings you happiness then it's fine with me."_

"_Remember Miyuki…I'll always love you."_

_No it can't be…he couldn't have_ I thought as I turned my head around to look for Naruto. As I finally located Naruto, I saw him holding Gaara's lifeless body in his arms, his eyes looking somber. He turned his head and as his eyes met mine, he shook his head.

"Oh my god," I gasped as I clutched my chest as it suddenly began throbbing in pain. "Oh my god, Gaara. He can't—he couldn't have—oh my god." I cried as I suddenly had difficulty breathing. "Gaara!"

"Mom! Mom! Help! Something is wrong with my Mom!" Mei cried as she tried to hold me up. "MEDIC!" I felt numerous presences around me but as my vision began to blur once again, I could only think of one thought.

_Gaara had used the forbidden jutsu to bring me back to life…and now he's dead_

* * *

"How is she?" I heard Edward ask behind the door of my hospital room. "Will she be ok?"

"Miyuki…there's no way of knowing for sure." Obito sighed and I could picture him rubbing his forehead in frustration. "The death of Gaara…it's taking its toll on her."

"But how was that even possible? No one has ever succeeded in bringing people back from the dead and yet he did, without anything wrong with Miyuki—"

"You can kind of say it's equivalent exchange." My daughter, Mei, said in a soft voice. "My Dad gave Mom his life force to bring back Mom. By doing that though….you die."

"But what I would like to know," Kakashi sensei suddenly spoke up and I was beginning to think my whole family was outside. "Is how did Gaara knew the technique. Chiyo was the last person to know how to perform it and she died while reviving Gaara."

"Maybe she left notes hidden somewhere and Gaara happened to come across them." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome if you ask me."

"Hey Miyuki, you're awake." Naruto's voice suddenly echoed in my ears turning my attention back into the room. I turned around and saw Naruto giving me a small sad smile. "How are you feeling."

"Physically….I'm fine but emotionally, I feel like shit." I whispered grabbing the white blanket that covered the bottom half of my body. "Why…why did he do that? Why did he bring me back to life? He didn't have to—he didn't—he—Gaara—" I sobbed quietly into my hands before comforting arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me into a hug.

"It was his choice...I miss him just as much as you do sis." Naruto whispered caressing my head.

_I wasn't worth it though….I wasn't worth bringing back to life._ I thought as I let more tears fall from my face.

"Mom…are you…can we come in?" Winry's hesitant voice came from the doorway and as I looked up, Mei was standing behind her, looking somber as well. I merely extended my arm and immediately both girls rushed towards me and joined Naruto and I in our hug.

"It's alright." I said as I heard both of them sobbing. "It's alright…mom—mommy's here." And for a while we sat there hugging each other, reassuring ourselves that all of us were still alive.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Walking through the corridors of the hospital, Obito sighed as he felt the fatigued finally getting to him. He had to admit, he was no longer a shinobi and all the healing and battling had taken its toll. If Alphonse hadn't helped healing the other injured he was sure he would have passed out by now. He waved weakly to the other soldiers that passed him in the hall who greeted him happily.

"Thanks for the help! It could have been worse." A Briggs soldier replied as he exited a hospital room.

"Just doing my job." Obito chuckled weakly before he noticed a blonde Amestrain woman soldier with her right arm set into a cast walking up to him. Her blue eyes stared deeply into Obito's single eye and even though she saw smaller than him, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by her. She stopped several feet before him and from the corner of his eye, Obito could see the Briggs soldier from before standing upright and saluted the woman.

"Are you the one they call Obito?" She asked. Obito silently gulped before he answered her.

"Um yeah, did you need to see me—"

"I heard you healed many of my men, is that correct?" She interrupted him and Obito nodded furiously; this woman meant business. "I must thank you for your effort. If it wasn't for your skills, many of my men would have died."

"It was nothing," Obito smiled sheepishly. "It's my job as a doctor to heal the wounded." The blonde woman said nothing before she closed her eyes, and sharply turned around.

"Thank you for your services. And send my regards to Miss Sabaku. Without her and her family, this battle may have turned out differently." The blonde woman disappeared as she turned to another Hallway and Obito stood there confused for a moment before smiling softly.

"Well, at least some good came out of it." Obito sighed before resuming his walk. However, just before he turned down to another hallway he overheard the Briggs soldiers talking amongst themselves,

"Obito's a miracle worker, if he hadn't come at the time he did, Captain Buccaneer would have died."

"Yeah, and I'm sure General Armstrong would have been sad at the loss."

"No wonder she thanked him personally." Obito let out a small laugh as he placed his hands into his coat pocket.

"General Armstrong huh. Sounds like she's a very caring person." Obito sighed as he continued his walk to his next visitor's room, his shinobi sandals, clicking the floor every step he took and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the room. Taking a deep breath he placed his hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door.

"Hello Colonel Mustang." Obito remarked as he took noticed of the room's occupants. Lieutenant Hawkeye sat in the bed next to Colonel Mustang who looked around blindly, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. Next to him sat another male—Brenda if he remembered correctly—who seemed to be reading from several books to the blind soldier.

"Obito? Is that you?" Mustang asked as he stared blankly at the black haired shinobi. "What brings you here…is Miyuki alright?" Obito sighed heavily as he heard the flame alchemist's question. "She is alright isn't she?"

"Yes, physically she is. But…I can't say for certain that she is fine emotionally." Obito answered before grabbing a chair and sat on it. "How about you lot? Are you doing well?"

"As well as the next soldier." Hawkeye answered this time, placing a strand of hair behind her ear revealing the bandages covering her neck and Obito slightly winced. Neck wounds were rather dangerous and usually fatal but thankfully Hawkeye wasn't too affected by it.

"So what are you studying?" Obito coughed as he tried to change the subject.

"Ishvalen culture, their way of life, religion, anything you can think of." Breda answered for the alchemist.

"Why Ishvalen?" Obito asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I want to rebuild Ishval and give it back to the Ishvalens who survived." Mustang answered, "While what we may have done in the Ishvalen war wasn't right and there's nothing that we can possibly do to apologize for our wrong doings, it's a start."

"That's great." Obito smiled, glad that some good came out of this battle. However, he fell silent as he tried to think of ways to tell the colonel the news about Miyuki and her family.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked as she saw Obito lower his head and his eyes looked dull. "Did something happen to Miyuki's family?"

"What have you heard about Miyuki's family condition?" Obito sighed as he sat up and looked at the two soldiers on the hospital bed. Mustang's eyes scrunched up in frustration as he tried to recall the battle.

"Not much, I've heard people spreading rumors that Miyuki died but her husband brought her back but I would like to think that's false. Am I right?" Obito sighed deeply rubbing his temples and Roy's eyes widen along with the other two occupants in the room. "So that wasn't a rumor was it?"

"They wish to keep it a rumor so people don't think that it's possible to bring back the dead."

"But sir, with all due respect that's impossible." Hawkeye argued still clearly shocked at the news. "No one has ever succeeded in Human Transmutation—"

"It's wasn't alchemy." Obito interrupted silencing the sniper. "It's a forbidden jutsu from our world and somehow, Gaara had access to it and used it on Miyuki."

"So," Roy began as realization sunk in, "Miyuki's husband's is dead. But that's not all you're here to tell us correct?"

"You're right." Obito sighed once again as the moment of truth came closer. "Miyuki didn't want me to tell anyone this until tomorrow, but I think you deserve the right to know since you care deeply about her." Taking a deep breath Obito barely whispered out, "Miyuki's leaving to go back with her family." For a moment everyone was silent as they took in Obito's words and it was Roy who spoke up first.

"Wait what do you mean leaving with her family? Where's she going?"

"Back home to Suna Roy." Obito sighed heavily already missing the shinobi alchemist. "She's gone Roy, and she's never coming back."

* * *

**And done. Damn, I thought this chapter wouldn't be done for like another month or so but luckily I made it through. **** Thank you for reading all the chapters and the next chapter will be the last, explaining what happened and I shall also add an epilogue to well finish things up. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter and please review, tell me how it was and how you think the story as a whole was. (I will admit the first chapters are probably not my best work but I'm too lazy to fix them OTL) and yeah it really makes my day. **

**Once again thank you guys for following/favoriting/alerting/reviewing my story. It's a wonderful feeling to have people who still read this even though it probably sucked. But thank you anyways.**

**-Midnightmich**


End file.
